Os primeiros Marotos
by Gilda Santa Cruz
Summary: FIC COLETIVA O príncipe herdeiro descobre ser um bruxo nascido trouxa e os Black que terão que educá lo. Um encontro que gerará grandes amizades, paixões arrebatadoras e muitas aventuras.
1. Trailer

**

* * *

**

**INGLATERRA - IDADE MÉDIA**

* * *

Ao entrar na propriedade, a mulher diminuiu o trotar do animal ao reconhecer os contornos suntuosos do castelo dos Black e abandonou a sua montaria graciosamente tão logo o cavalo parara.

_Corta para outra cena_

-Sejam bem vindos. Espero que meus criados já os tenham mostrado seus aposentos.

-Aqueles seres repugnantes são os criados... – resmungou o cavaleiro que fora apresentado como Noah Richards – Não quero nem ver a montaria deles...

* * *

**O PRÍNCIPE HERDEIRO DESCOBRE QUE É UM BRUXO

* * *

**

-É o meu filho.

-E o que tem ele?

-Ele... - o rei hesitou, parecia procurar as melhores palavras, mas não as encontrava - Ele anda estranho... Anda fazendo coisas estranhas... Anda...

-Desenvolvendo magia?

Corta para outra cena

-Motivos, senhor Potter? Motivos para abandonar a minha mãe sozinha com um filho de oito anos para criar, simplesmente por que ela era uma camponesa trouxa, totalmente desqualificada para ser a esposa de um figurão bruxo como o senhor? Que se danem seus motivos, senhor Potter, eles não mudam o que você fez.

* * *

**E OS BLACK TERÃO QUE EDUCÁ-LO.

* * *

**

-Filho, presumo que tenha ouvido o que conversei com suas irmãs.

-É, temos que paparicar os anormais... - as moças deram risadinhas abafadas.

_Corta para outra cena_

-Aparentemente, as mulheres daqui são bem diferentes das que nós conhecemos, não é, Lancaster?

-Elas são Black, Noah, isso é motivo suficiente para fazê-las diferente das outras.

* * *

**GRANDES AMIZADES...

* * *

**

-Não muito. – Jack rebateu num meio sorriso. – Preferimos passar a noite a caçar estrelas.

Eric corou furiosamente, ao que Noah e Jack riram. Já Cygnus exibira um ar intrigado, como quem está tentando entender ou se lembrar de algo.

-Estrela? – Cygnus murmurou, meio confuso e com a voz já meio pastosa – Ah, vocês sabiam que os nomes de todo mundo da minha família são de estrelas?

-Pegue mais uma bebida, Cygnus, pegue mais uma bebida... – o príncipe murmurou, rouco. – É o melhor que você faz...

_Corta para outra cena_

-Não sei... É difícil contar algo para alguém que confia tanto em você e que pensa que você não esconde segredos dele, não acha?

-Acho, mas quanto mais cedo você contar, maior as chances de não destruir essa amizade, não acha?

* * *

**...PAIXÕES ARREBATADORAS...

* * *

**

-Noah, isso está errado. Para dançar com uma Black, você deve chegar mais perto... _assim_.

_Corta para outra cena_

-Então, o senhor agora está a admitir que sentiu falta dessa pobre senhorita? Não creio.

-Talvez eu tenha sentido um pouco... Talvez.

_Corta para outra cena_

-Pois é,_ tia_ Perse, acho melhor você andar comigo se não quiser a companhia dos anormais. - ele falou dando um sorriso malicioso.

-Isso seria incesto, sabia? - Persephone lhe lançou um olhar gélido.

_Corta para outra cena_

-Obrigada pela tarde, foi... Agradável...

-Deve ter sido por que nós quase não falamos. – ele disse, arrancando um riso doce dela.

_Corta para outra cena_

-Isso foi bom... – ele comentou, baixinho, a voz extremamente rouca.

-É, foi bom... Muito bom. – ela deixou escapar, corando logo em seguida.

* * *

**...E MUITAS AVENTURAS.

* * *

**

-Olá, cretino, desgraçado e ladrão de irmãzinha... - disse sorridente, depois virou-se para o outro - Olá para você também, Lestrange.

_Corta para outra cena_

-Um lobisomem. – o homem respondeu numa feição carregada. (...)

-Certo. Agora que sabemos o que nós vamos enfrentar, podemos seguir em frente.

-Não seja imprudente, Alteza. _Tudo_ da lenda é real...

_Corta para outra cena_

-Vega desça daí imediatamente! – falou Stella, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi uma careta feita pela mais nova.

Num golpe os dois se puseram a galopar em direção aos portões da propriedade.

-Ah!!!! Isso não vai ser tão fácil assim, pequena...

_Escurece a tela

* * *

_

**OS PRIMEIROS MAROTOS

* * *

**

Continue produzido no grupo SB do fórum 3V.

**FIC COLETIVA**.


	2. Apresentação

_**APRESENTAÇÃO**_

**_OS PRIMEIROS MAROTOS_** é uma fanfiction do tipo "continue" produzida no grupo SB (Sirius e Bellatrix) do fórum 3V.

A idéia inicial era escrevermos sobre a família Black em um tempo anterior ao do Sirius e da Bella, acabamos decidindo por escrever uma _fic_ que retratasse a família durante a Idade Média.

Apesar de ser um continue escrito somente por garotas, os personagens masculinos acabaram tomando conta da história e, sem que nós percebêssemos (ou mesmo quiséssemos), acabamos criando um grupo de quatro rapazes (Cygnus, Jack, Eric e Noah) parecidos com os Marotos originais (felizmente, sem Rabicho), daí veio a idéia do nome da fic.

Esperamos imensamente que gostem da fic, por que adoramos escrevê-la, e ter leitores é um incentivo a mais. Por isso deixem-nos rewies!

* * *

**AUTORES ****- em ordem alfabética: **

A Mira Black; Adara Black; Lisa Black; Lyla Evans Higurashi; May Malfoy e Sweet Nightangel

* * *

**SINOPSE**

Durante a Idade Média, o príncipe herdeiro da Inglaterra descobre ser um bruxo nascido trouxa. Ele precisa aprender sobre seus poderes, e será a família Black que terá que educá-lo. Um encontro que gerará grandes amizades, paixões arrebatadoras e muitas aventuras. Continue produzido no grupo SB do fórum 3V. **FIC COLETIVA**.

* * *

**PERSONAGENS**

**- em ordem alfabética - **

A fic é composta por vários personagens, sendo a maior parte deles membros da família Black.

**Alexander Potter:** Pai de Lyra, esposo de Andrômeda.

**Andrômeda Potter:** Irmã mais nova de Sirius Black. Casada com Alexander Potter, mãe de Lyra.

**Betelguese Black: **Betel não é expansiva, como alguns de seus irmãos, nem dá públicos ataques de raiva, como sua irmã mais nova, mas nem por isso chega a ser uma garota tímida. Betel gosta de ficar sozinha, azarar elfos e cavalgar. Além disso possui certa habilidade conhecida apenas pelos seus familiares.

**Cygnus Black: **Primogênito da família, tem cerca de 18 anos e terminou seus estudos em Hogwarts recentemente. Possui uma irmã gêmea, Lynx, e é extremamente ciumento de todas as suas irmãs, principalmente da mais nova, Vega. É também apaixonado pela tia, Persephone.

**Eric de Camelot:** príncipe herdeiro do reino, Eric descobre, aos 17 anos, que é um bruxo. Numa tentativa de ajudá-lo a se entender melhor seu pai o deixa sob a tutela de Sirius Black, que, juntamente com a sua família, deverá ensiná-lo a lhe dar com sua nova condição.

**Felix Lestrange:** um dos pretendentes expulsos por Stella. Sua propriedade fica próxima a dos Black e, por culpa do seu gosto por cavalgadas vivem se esbarrando.

**Hera Black:** Matriarca da família Black. Irmã mais velha de Persephone, mãe de Cygnus, Lynx, Stella, Betelguese e Vega.

**Jack Lancaster:** um dos cavaleiros do reino responsável por cuidar da segurança do príncipe Eric durante sua estadia no castelo dos Black. Mesmo conhecendo Eric desde novo, Jack ainda guarda segredos do amigo que só serão desvendados em situações extremas.

**Joseth Malfoy:** Herdeiro de uma das famílias mais importantes do mundo bruxo, corteja a mais nova das irmãs Black, com o intuito de casar-se com ela.

**Lynx Black: **Irmã gêmea da Cygnus, havia se casado há pouco, mas fugiu do marido, voltando ao castelo da família e causando desgosto aos pais.

**Lyra Potter:** a caçula da história. É a prima Potter dos irmãos Black. Filha de Andrômeda e Alexander Potter.

**Matt Lupin:** Amigo de infância dos irmãos Black, principalmente de Stella. Encontra-se viajando no começo da fic.

**Noah Richard:** cavaleiro do reino também destinado a cuidar de Eric durante a sua estadia junto aos Black. Noah é um trouxa e demonstra isso facilmente na sua falta de tato com as esquisitices do mundo bruxo. Mas sua vida dará uma reviravolta em todos os aspectos, o fazendo mudar completamente.

**Persephone: **Perse, como seu sobrinho gosta de chamá-la, é irmã mais nova de Hera Black, a atual matriarca da família. Com apenas 19 anos, ela se sente mais prima do que tia dos seus sobrinhos e não consegue esconder a afeição nem o ciúme em excesso por Cygnus.

**Sirius Black:** Conselheiro real que se predispõe a cuidar da educação bruxa do príncipe. Patriarca da família Black, casado com Hera e irmão de Andrômeda, pai de Cygnus, Lynx, Stella, Betelguese e Vega

**Stella Black: **Sté, como é chamada pelos familiares, tem 16 anos, é inteligente, gosta de ler e tem conhecimento sobre diversas teorias e estudos, coisa não muito comum entre as mulheres da época. Stella é séria e odeia a idéia de se casar, por isso vive expulsando os pretendentes que sua mãe arruma para ela.

**Vega Black: **A mais nova dos Black vai completar 15 anos em breve, tem um temperamento explosivo, é cheia de caprichos, acha que está apaixonada e deseja ardentemente se casar, ao contrário das irmãs. Mal sabe ela que as pessoas não são exatamente o que parecem ser e que o destino escreve certo por linhas tortas.

88888888888

**_comente e vote nos seus favoritos!!!!!!!!!_**


	3. Um problema Real

**Capitulo I**

**Um problema Real

* * *

**

-Senhorita Black?

A jovem que se encontrava olhando a vista da janela levantou os seus olhos e encarou o elfo doméstico sem expressão nenhuma.

-Sim?

-Vossa mãe lhe chama para o almoço.

Suspirando ela deu as costas à janela, donde via os preparativos para o festival que começaria logo.

Pôs-se a andar pelos longos corredores do castelo dos Black.

O almoço da família era sagrado e ela não devia faltar, como insistia a sua amada mãe.

Pelo menos, a Sra. Hera Black não tentaria empurra-lhe mais um idiota para se casar com ela.

Lembrou-se do que fez com o Lestrange e sorriu. Não pôde evitar. Era uma Black. E os Black sempre faziam o que queriam.

Cruzou com a jovem irmã em um dos corredores. Os cabelos muito negros e a pele muito branca, característica da família.

Seguiram juntas para o almoço, sem pronunciar uma palavra, porém.

Não estavam se falando desde o último pretendente que a mais velha expulsara do castelo.

A caçula queria casar-se logo, mas só poderia fazê-lo depois de sua irmã. Em contra partida a mais velha não parecia querer se casar tão cedo... Daí o motivo da briga entre as duas.

-Que bom que já chegaram... Minhas filhas.

Stella Black rolou os olhos. Tinha certeza de que a mãe esquecera o nome das filhas.

Assim como muito de seus antepassados que tiveram nomes de estrelas, uma tradição na família, Stella a início teria o nome de uma. Mas a mãe, uma bruxa puro-sangue de origem italiana, resolveu lhe dar o nome de Stella, que significa estrela em italiano.

Stella se encaminhou até a longa mesa de jantar e sentou-se com muita delicadeza, fora ensinada para ser uma moça fina e educada. Por isso, tocava piano, falava inglês, francês, italiano e grego, além de ter aprendido todas as regras da etiqueta. Se quisesse poderia ser grossa, mas gostava de mostrar que sabia as boas maneiras. E que, acima de tudo, mesmo sendo uma mulher era inteligente.

Ainda almoçavam sem que nenhum ruído entrasse no local até que se ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo. Todas se viraram para ver Betelguese Black entrar. A irmã do meio estava com o vestido abarrotado e as faces, geralmente pálidas, estavam vermelhas. Chegara ali correndo, era evidente.

-Por onde esteve?

A voz da mãe, cortante como gelo, não alterou a expressão da moça, que estava mais séria do que o normal.

-Eles estão vindo pra cá.

As demais irmãs se entreolharam.

Vega, a caçula, se levantou num impulso. Onde estava seu pai nessas horas?

-Temos que avisar o papai, mãe! Rápido!

-Sente-se, Vega. - disse a mulher friamente - E você também Betel, vamos comer como pessoas civilizadas que somos. Eles que nos aguardem terminar.

Vega bufou irritada e voltou a sentar-se, obedecendo a mãe. Não era comum a visita do Rei e de seus cavaleiros, mas a mãe parecia não achar aquilo importante o suficiente para atrapalhar-lhe o almoço.

Stella voltou a comer calmamente. Para ela, o rei e seus cavaleiros estarem vindos não era grande coisa. Não entendia a afobação da irmã caçula.

Alias, desde que Vega se enfurecera com ela por causa do Lestrange ela não reconhecia mais a irmã. Para ela, aquela ali não era a mesma Vega que deixava ela e Betel trançarem os seus cabelos e lhe chamava de Sté.

A irmã do meio voltou para a mesa e continuou a comer. Parecia ansiosa, assim como Vega.

Dez minutos depois, Winly, o elfo doméstico dos Black, entrava no Salão.

-O rei, os príncipes, e seus cavaleiros encontram-se aqui, minha senhora.

-Mande-os aguardar... - disse a mulher simplesmente - Ofereça-lhes algo para beber, se assim desejarem.

-O Rei quer falar com o seu marido, senhora.

A mãe lançou um olhar tão perturbador ao elfo que até mesmo as irmãs se assustaram.

-Então, avise Sirius pela lareira e deixe-me comer em paz!

As meninas assistiram o elfo se retirar e a mãe voltar a comer silenciosamente. Sabiam que não deveriam mais abrir a boca ou então ficariam trancafiadas em seus quartos sabe-se lá até quando.

Ao final da refeição se retiraram em silêncio, deveriam seguir para seus aposentos, mas antes dariam uma pequena bisbilhotada na sala de visitas do castelo, onde o pai já se encontrava com os visitantes.

Precisavam saber o que fizera com que o Rei de todos os ingleses viesse ao castelo dos Black.

88888888888

-A questão é muito delicada, Senhor Black. E o senhor é o único a quem posso recorrer. - elas ouviram a voz do Rei que saíra bastante baixa.

-Diga-me logo do que se trata e verei se posso mesmo ajudá-lo.

-É o meu filho.

Sirius franziu a testa.

-Qual deles?

-O mais velho.

-Eric?  
-Esse mesmo...

-E o que tem ele?

-Ele... - o rei hesitou, parecia procurar as melhores palavras, mas não as encontrava - Ele anda estranho... Anda fazendo coisas estranhas... Anda...

-Desenvolvendo magia? - perguntou o pai das crianças com um sorriso cínico entre os lábios.

Era realmente coisa do destino que logo aquele príncipe desenvolvesse a magia, sendo a família real britânica descendente de trouxas por tantos séculos.

Rei Richard, o atual soberano do reino, fora particularmente complicado de aceitar o fato da existência de uma outra sociedade quando assumiu o trono.

Sirius Black fora o encarregado de lhe contar sobre o mundo mágico. Era um conselheiro real, assim como seu pai fora antes dele.

Por anos, Rei Richard resolveu ignorar o mundo que Sirius havia lhe exposto, o que para os bruxos era até satisfatório, dado a não interferência do Rei trouxa em suas questões.

Mas voltando a atualidade, saber que finalmente aquele Rei teria que conviver com um bruxo de baixo do próprio teto era reconfortante para o Senhor Black.

As meninas, que ouviam escondidas a conversa, trocaram olhares surpresos. Seria aquilo mesmo verdade? O filho mais velho do rei, o tal Eric, era mesmo bruxo? Sabia fazer magia como elas?

-Mas ele é trouxa! - Vega falou, fazendo uma careta de nojo.

Stella, sua irmã mais velha, e sempre muito mandona, pediu com um gesto que ela ficasse quieta, para que pudessem ouvir o resto da conversa. Vega fez uma careta, mas calou-se, voltando a prestar atenção na conversa.

-Eu gostaria de dar-lhe os parabéns pelo vosso filho, mas vejo que sua Majestade não está muito feliz com a situação...

-Não, Sirius, realmente não estou. Meu filho não poderia ter escolhido uma hora pior para desenvolver...- ele calou-se por um instante, era como se não fosse capaz de acreditar nas próprias palavras. E provavelmente o rei não seria capaz de acreditar nelas se não tivesse visto com seus olhos a manifestação dos poderes do filho. - De qualquer modo, eu preciso da sua ajuda.

- Perdoe-me, Majestade, mas não sei como posso fazer para ajudá-lo. Acredito que o senhor saiba que não posso tirar os poderes de seu filho.

O Rei pareceu surpreso e talvez um pouco desapontado com essa afirmação.

-Eu... O pensamento nunca nem me passou pela cabeça! Não, não, eu quero que meu filho aprenda a... Bem, aprenda a controlar seus poderes, pelo menos.

Sirius franziu a testa. Ora, ora, aquela era uma novidade muito boa.

-Sua majestade quer mandá-lo para uma escola de magia? Hogwarts é uma escola em ascensão, e tem ótimos professores, se me permite acrescentar. No entanto, receio que seja um lugar muito perigoso para o futuro regente do reino.

-Sim, sim, esse é meu receio também. Eu esperava que você, como conselheiro real, pudesse hospedá-lo em sua casa e ensiná-lo magia.

Sirius sorriu. E as garotas, acostumadas aos sorrisos do pai, perceberam que era isso que ele planejara desde o início.

-Estou aqui para servi-lo, meu senhor. Se essa é sua vontade, ensinarei magia ao seu filho como se ensinasse a um dos meus.

O Rei pareceu mais do que satisfeito com aquela resposta e rapidamente concordou. Depois se retirou, dizendo a Sirius que o esperaria no salão para o baile. Tão logo o barulho dos passos do rei deixarou de ser ouvido, o pai voltou a falar.

-Agora, minhas crianças, vocês podem aparecer. Não é muito educado ouvir as conversas dos outros. Mas, venham, temos muito que conversar sobre nosso novo hóspede.

As meninas saíram do seu esconderijo, atrás de uma das enormes cortinas de uma das sacadas, a qual, haviam pulado pela sacada da sala ao lado.

Sentaram-se nas cadeiras onde antes o Rei estivera.

-Muito bem. Já sabem que teremos visitas por algum tempo, então, espero que se comportem.

-Quanto tempo esses... Trouxas... Ficarão aqui, pai? – perguntou Vega com certo nojo.

-O tempo necessário para o rapaz aprender a lhe dar com sua condição... Como vocês.

-Isso pode levar anos. – comentou Betelguese.

-Vai levar anos, Betel... – ele arfou finalmente, ao lembrar das dificuldades que teriam – Merlin me proteja da ira da sua mãe quando souber. – voltou a sorrir para as meninas – Mas quero que entendam a importância do que está acontecendo.

-Como assim, pai?

-Simples, Sté... Depois de tempos de domínio trouxa, finalmente a Inglaterra terá um Rei bruxo quando esse menino assumir o trono. Quero que entendam a importância disso e o por quê de fazer questão de sermos nós, os Black, a educá-lo para que se torne um bruxo respeitável.

Logicamente que elas entendiam isso. Sabiam bem das brigas políticas e as disputas de poder entre as famílias ricas e puras da sua sociedade.

-Os Malfoy dariam toda a fortuna para terem esses trouxas nas terras deles. – disse o pai – Essa será a maior influência que um bruxo vai conseguir junto ao reino, filhas... Por isso, tenho dois pedidos a fazer-lhes.

-E quais seriam, pai? – perguntou Sté, seria.

-Primeiro, me ajudem a fazer a sua mãe entender tudo isso e, segundo, sejam amáveis com os trouxas.

Vega revirou os olhos, seu pai tinha uma mania irritante de pedir-lhes coisas impossíveis.

* * *


	4. Chegada Esperada

**Capitulo II**

**Chegada Esperada

* * *

**

-Inacreditável! Fico fora por míseros sete anos e quando volto a casa foi tomada por trouxas! - Em um segundo os três baús que o rapaz trazia sem dificuldade, com o auxílio da magia, sumiram nas mãos de duas dezenas de pequenos escravos.

-Por que você está aqui tão cedo?!

-Também senti sua falta, Betel!

Betel e Stella trocaram olhares rápidos e o pai apenas balançou a cabeça; esperava que Hogwarts amadurecesse o filho, mas a cada feriado ele parecia pior.

Apenas Vega parecia satisfeita ao ver o irmão, que agora estava de volta ao lar definitivamente.

-Filho, presumo que tenha ouvido o que conversei com suas irmãs.

-É, temos que paparicar os anormais... - as moças deram risadinhas abafadas.

-Não diga anormais, Cygnus. - corrigiu o homem severamente e as risadinhas cessaram, inclusive a risada de auto-satisfação do filho mais velho. - Pelo menos não dentro de casa.

Quando o homem saiu, pensando em como todos os seus filhos tinham se tornado criaturinhas sorrateiras que ouviam atrás das portas, Cygnus se dirigiu às irmãs:

-E então? - disse o rapaz, completamente à vontade com as botas sujas de lama em cima do estofado bordado a ouro da poltrona - Qual de vocês vai se casar com o pequeno príncipe anormal?

Antes que alguma delas pudesse responder, porém, uma jovem abriu a porta do escritório para dar de cara com o grupo de cabelos negros.

-Ora, que tocante, os Black perdidos em um momento familiar! Se eu não soubesse, diria até que era uma família normal!

Cygnus rolou os olhos e a irmã mais nova, Vega, imitou o gesto.

Persephone era, tecnicamente, tia deles, pois era a irmã mais nova da mãe deles, mas eles foram criados praticamente como primos, devido a pouca diferença de idade.

- É ótimo reencontrar você também, _tia Perse_. - Cygnus respondeu, com a ironia típica dos Black.

Persephone o olhou com raiva, ela odiava ser chamada de tia, principalmente por Cygnus, já que tinham a mesma idade. Antes que ela pudesse responder, no entanto, Vega começou a falar, atraindo sua atenção.

-Tia Perse, papai já lhe contou as novidades?

-Que novidades, Vega? - Persephone perguntou subitamente interessada.

-Vamos ter hóspedes... Bem, hóspedes trouxas. O filho do Rei descobriu que é bruxo e vai ficar aqui.

-O QUÊ? Você só pode estar brincando!! Por que o diabinho simplesmente não foi pra Hogwarts?

- Perse, Perse, você não entende nada mesmo de política? - Cygnus a interrompeu - Será muito melhor termos o anormal aqui, onde papai pode controlar sua educação.

Ela suspirou, irritada.

-Isso não torna a situação nem um pouco melhor, ainda vamos ter que aturar trouxas andando pela mansão, e pior, vamos ter que paparicar o principezinho.

-Pois é, Perse querida, acho melhor você andar comigo se não quiser a companhia dos anormais. - ele falou dando um sorriso malicioso.

-Isso seria incesto, sabia? - Persephone lhe lançou um olhar gélido.

-Como assim? Não falei nada... - o sorriso ainda continuava na cara de Cygnus.

-Mas sugeriu.

-Mudando de assunto... - Cygnus se levantou e olhou para as irmãs - Vocês acham mesmo que o papai vai querer casar alguma de vocês com o anormal? - ele lançou um olhar divertido a Stella ao dizer isso.

-Só se for você mesmo, maninho-a garota retrucou friamente.

-Você sabe que a Sté odeia a idéia de se casar, não sabe Cygnus? - Betel perguntou levantando um pouco a sobrancelha.

-E por papai insistir em seguir a tradição e casar primeiro a filha mais velha, nunca vou consegui me casar! - Vega falou enquanto batia os pés, irritada, no chão.

-Não vou me casar apenas para satisfazer um capricho seu, Vega.

-Capricho? - ela perguntou furiosa.

Os outros sabiam que aí vinha mais uma _"explosão Vega". _

-Sim, capricho. - Stella continuou calmamente - Todos nós sabemos que você só quer que eu e Betel e nos cassemos para poder se casar com o...Como é mesmo o nome dele? - perguntou fazendo uma cara de concentrada inocente enquanto via o rosto da irmã caçula ficar cada vez mais vermelho.

-Como você ousa, Stella?! Só porque você não encontrou ninguém que te quisesse, acha que pode falar assim da vida dos outros!

Stella não se deixou abater pelas palavras da irmã.

–Mas, ora, não é verdade? Você só quer que nós nos casemos para poder casar com aquele idiota do Malfoy.

O rosto de Vega ficou mais vermelho e, provavelmente pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela ficou sem palavras.

-Epa, epa, isso é verdade, Vega? - Cygnus perguntou, entrando na briga das irmãs.

-Pelo menos eu quero me casar! E tenho um pretendente! Agora Stella... Nem que déssemos toda a fortuna Black seríamos capazes de encontrar alguém pra se casar com ela! - Stella não teve nem tempo de responder. – De qualquer forma, não tenho tempo para discutir isso. Tenho que me arrumar para o baile.

A mais nova continuou, saindo da sala o mais elegantemente possível, tentando não parecer abalada com as palavras da irmã. E daí que ela queria se casar logo? Alguém podia culpá-la por não querer virar uma solteirona?!

-Bem, nós temos que nos arrumar também não é, Sté? - Betel falou, puxando a irmã mais velha pelo braço e deixando Cygnus e Persephone sozinhos.

Ele esperou a porta se fechar para finalmente dar mais um de seus olhares maliciosos para a _"tia"._

-E então?

-E então o que, Cygnus?

-Não vai se arrumar para o baile também?

Ela o olhou de cima a baixo.

-Vou sim... E você também deveria subir e tomar um banho. Está cheirando mal. – dizendo isso abandonou o rapaz sozinho na sala.

Cygnus revirou os olhos, ela era difícil, tinha que admitir... Mas agora, de volta ao castelo de vez ele teria mais tempo para se dedicar aquela _"dificuldade"._

Subiu as escadas para o andar onde ficavam os aposentos.

-Arrumem meu banho. – gritou para o nada enquanto cruzava um corredor, sabendo que os elfos o escutariam e obedeceriam a ordem prontamente.

Mas antes do banho ele precisava fazer outra coisa.

-Vega? – bateu a porta – Posso entrar.

-Não! – ouviu a voz manhosa vinda de dentro do quarto. Vega chorava. Por isso ele abriu a porta sem se incomodar com a negativa anterior, sabia bem que ele era a única pessoa que a jovem irmã não se importava em vê-la chorando.

Parou a centímetros da cama onde ela permanecia deitada, abraçada a um dos travesseiros, sem encará-lo.

-Ta chorando por que?

-Num to chorando...

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela na cama.

-Desculpe, tinha me esquecido que a jovem Vega Black não chora.

-É! – resmungou a garota novamente sem tirar a cara do travesseiro.

Ele se pôs a acariciar os cabelos negros dela, como fazia desde que ela era um bebê.

-Pare de se preocupar... Você vai se casar logo, calma.

-Como se a Sté não aceita nenhum pretendente! E depois dela ainda tem a Betel...

-Bom, eu particularmente acho vocês TODAS muito novas para casar... Mas fique calma, isso acontece quando tem que acontecer. E, além do mais, você sabe muito bem que se a Sté demorar muito para escolher o papai vai acabar escolhendo por ela... E aí sim teremos problemas nessa casa.

Vega arfou, virando-se finalmente de barriga para cima, encarando o teto do quarto. Não queria que a irmã fosse obrigada a se casar, ma ela era tão teimosa, não percebia que quanto mais tempo demorasse a escolher, mais estava diminuindo as suas chances de não se casar só por conveniência.

-É verdade o que as meninas disseram? Que você quer casar com... Com aquele imbecil?

-Ele não é imbecil! – gritou ela, finalmente o encarando com fúria. Cygnus revirou os olhos.

Conhecia muito bem Joseth Malfoy, estudara com ele em Hogwarts e, por mais que tivesse que considerá-lo aliado na maioria das vezes, não havia como negar que o rapaz loiro era um ser mesquinho, hipócrita e idiota de primeira grandeza... Mas como explicar isso a Vega sem que ela lhe cortasse a garganta antes dele terminar?

-Ok! Conversamos isso outra hora, maninha. Quando você estiver mais calma. – se levantou e estalou as costas – Agora vou tomar um banho porque estou quebrado da viagem.

-Vai mesmo, você está precisando. – disse ela levando os dedos ao nariz, enquanto ele se retirava do quarto.

* * *


	5. O príncipe Eric de Camelot

**Capítulo III**

**Príncipe Eric de Camelot

* * *

**

Persephone desceu a escada para o salão de baile devagar. Não por ser mais elegante ou por querer uma entrada triunfal, somente para poder analisar melhor os convidados antes de ser vista por eles.

Ela logo viu as meninas Black conversando numa mesa, acompanhadas devidamente pelo irmão. Era difícil de admitir, mas Cygnus era com certeza o homem mais bem vestido e mais bonito do salão...

Mas ela nunca admitiria isso em voz alta!

-Então, o que os Black estão tramando?- ela perguntou quando se aproximou dos padrinhos.

-Não estamos tramando nada, tia – Stella respondeu – Só discutindo sobre como o Príncipe e seus vassalos devem parecer.

Persephone olhou em volta do salão.

-Eles ainda não apareceram?

Cygnus rolou os olhos.

-Claro que não, né, Perse? Se já estivessem aqui, por que estaríamos discutindo isso?

Persephone lançou outro dos seus olhares gélidos, iguais aos de sua mãe, que faziam todos os outros tremer. Estranhamente, Cygnus não sentia nem um pouco do medo que sentia quando sua mãe olhava pra ele assim. Os olhares de Persephone, ao contrário, deixavam-no mais atrevido, embora ele nunca fosse dizer isso a ela.

-Ai, ai, vocês dois vão ficar aí se encarando?- Vega reclamou – Vamos, Cygnus, tia, papai ta chamando todo mundo para encontrar os anormais.

-Não sei porque ele precisa apresentar todo mundo pro tal príncipe... Aposto que ele deve ser um bruxo medíocre. – O irmão reclamou.

-Ah, Cygnus, você não precisa se preocupar com isso. Ele não pode ser pior que você! - Persephone respondeu, fazendo as sobrinhas rirem.

Os irmãos seguiram, juntamente com a tia, para perto dos pais.

Stella estava ansiosa para conhecer o príncipe e seus cavaleiros, embora não demonstrasse. Tudo o que se pode dizer é que a mais velha das irmãs Black não se desapontou ao vê-los.

-Vossa Alteza, cavaleiros, estes são meus filhos e minha cunhada.

-Muito prazer. Meu nome é Eric.

Stella achou estranho que o garoto, embora estivesse num ambiente hostil, levando-se em conta especialmente os olhares de Cygnus, falara normalmente.

Ele tinha cabelos pretos e olhos azuis. Na aparência física se parecia e muito com um Black. Um Black bem bonito, diga-se de passagem.

-Estes são os meus cavaleiros: Noah Richards e Jack Lancaster.

-Sejam bem vindos. – repetiu o pai pomposamente – Espero que meus criados já os tenham mostrado seus aposentos.

-Aqueles seres repugnantes são os criados... – resmungou o cavaleiro que fora apresentado como Noah Richards – Não quero nem ver a montaria deles...

-Sim, eles nos mostraram, Sr. Black. – apressou-se em dizer o outro cavaleiro, se posicionando ao lado do príncipe.

Ele era da mesma estatura de Cygnus, mas seus olhos eram cor de mel e os cabelos cumpridos, de um marrom bem escuro. Tinha uma aparência mal cuidada, na opinião da mais jovem das irmãs, afinal trazia a barba por fazer.

-Mas eu tenho algumas averiguações a serem tratadas quando a posição dos aposentos.

O pai das meninas olhou com certa surpresa para o trouxa que o afrontava dentro da sua própria casa, encarou o príncipe por alguns segundos e esse sorriu.

-Desculpe a grosseria de Lancaster, senhor Black. Mas ele é principal responsável pela minha segurança durante a minha estadia aqui. Só está fazendo seu trabalho...

-E o que o ano... Digo... Cavaleiro tem para ser averiguado, quanto às instalações, meu caro príncipe? – perguntou Cygnus, visivelmente irritado com a petulância de Lancaster.

-Nossos aposentos estão longe demais dos de Eric. – disse o cavaleiro simplesmente.

-Eric? Trata seu príncipe pelo primeiro nome, lacaio? – voltou a questionar o bruxo mais jovem, recebendo uma cotovelada da irmã Betel, que tentava lembrá-lo para ser mais polido, afinal, os civilizados ali eram eles.

-Jack é meu amigo de infância, jovem Black. Há muito tempo ele tem o direito de me tratar pelo primeiro nome, assim como Noah. – disse o príncipe calmamente, arrancando um risinho debochado dos dois cavaleiros.

Cygnus abriu a boca para responder, mas a voz do pai o impediu.

-Faremos o possível para que se acomodem a bom grado, senhor Lancaster. – disse o pai ríspido - Por hora, hoje é dia de festa, espero que aproveitem o baile. – e, com um levantar de uma mão, a música inundou o salão.

Noah deu um pulo assustado. Foi à vez dos Black darem risinhos debochados. Jack o olhou com reprovação.

-Eu te disse que íamos ver coisas estranhas, Noah. – murmurou ele enquanto os demais se viravam para o baile – Por isso pare de dar um pulo cada vez que algo assim acontecer, entendeu? Somos a escolta real, caramba.

-Magia negra dos infernos... – resmungou o outro – Eu nunca vou me acostumar com isso.

-Pois é melhor se acostumar. O Eric vai ter que aprender essas coisas. Já discutimos sobre isso.

-É, eu sei, eu sei...

88888888888

Ao entrar na propriedade, a mulher diminuiu o trotar do animal ao reconhecer os contornos suntuosos do castelo dos Black e abandonou a sua montaria graciosamente tão logo o cavalo parara.

A morena segurou as rédeas com avidez e começou a guiar o cavalo até o estábulo silenciosamente, enquanto um sorriso presunçoso povoava os seus lábios ao imaginar a feição que a matriarca dos Black faria ao descobrir que sua primogênita escapara do perfeito casamento que lhe fora planejado.

A sensação de elevo que essa afronta com sua mãe estava lhe proporcionando, fazia-a esquecer de todas as complicações que isso lhe causaria no futuro. Bem, isso seria algo a pensar, talvez, depois de um banho bem demorado e uma boa noite de sono.

No castelo havia muitos cômodos e a mais velha dos Black sabia que a ala sul era a que havia menos trânsito dos parentes, então, aquele era o local certo para o seu "refúgio" àquela noite. Agüentaria a fúria dos seus pais na manhã seguinte.

Estava tão perdida em seus próprios pensamentos que nem reparara que já estava a chegar no estábulo e um rapaz a encarava com um sorriso meio enviesado em seu rosto, recostado displicentemente na parede de pedra do recinto.

-Seja bem-vinda, maninha. – Cygnus sussurrou, num ar meio divertido, fazendo com que Lynx pulasse de susto e se contivesse para não deixar escapar o grito que insistia em sair pela sua garganta.

-Cygnus Black! – ela bradou num sussurro, lançando o pior dos olhares para o rapaz. O irmão alargou o sorriso ao notar que os olhos gris da morena pareciam emanar brilho próprio àquela hora, como os olhos de um felino. – Quer me matar de susto?

-A que honra devo a visita, Lynx? – ele comentou casualmente, lançando um olhar especial e até mesmo debochado para as vestes trouxas masculinas que a garota estava usando, mas nada comentou, pois Lynx supunha que ele sabia que ela adivinhara o que lhe vinha em mente, devido ao olhar que ela lhe lançou. – Onde está seu marido? – acrescentou como quem procura por algo, arqueando a sobrancelha de leve.

A morena conteve um bufo de raiva e apenas se limitou a encarar o irmão perigosamente. Ela cogitou a possibilidade de lançar uma azaração no irmão, mas, em lugar disso lhe lançou um sorriso de escarninho.

-Talvez afogando as mágoas por ter sido abandonado pela sua pura e doce esposa. – ela ironizou, de leve. – Mas agradeço a ele por ser preguiçoso demais para vir buscar a sua noiva pessoalmente, optando por mandar lacaios medíocres cumprir a missão.

-E o cavalo? – ele perguntou, quase rindo da feição da irmã.

-Você sabe o motivo. – falou, depressa, quase sentindo a face enrubescer. Odiava não saber aparatar ainda. Cygnus riu um pouco. – E se você contar algo sobre ter-me visto aqui hoje para o papai ou a mamãe...

-Vai fazer o quê, Lynce? – alfinetou o rapaz. – Vai me azarar?

-Não; irei fazer algo muito pior, maninho. – ela grunhiu num tom de falsa irritação, e depois respirou profundamente. – Até amanhã. – completou lançando-lhe um sorriso quase doce.

-Amanhã saberei a sua façanha? – ele perguntou num ar meio malandro.

-Claro. – ela piscou para o irmão e entrou de uma vez no estábulo.

Cygnus voltou ao salão de baile com olhar sério, o que foi rapidamente percebido por Perse.

-O que aconteceu? Onde estava?

-Tomando um ar pra ver se crio paciência para aturar esses anormais. – resmungou ele – E, quando chego ao estábulo, você nem imagina...

-O que?

-Minha doce irmã gêmea acabou de voltar a casa.

-MAS COMO? Com o marido dela?

-Não querida... A senhora Lynx Slughorn acaba de ABABDONAR o marido!

-Por Merlin! Minha irmã vai trucidá-la!

-Isso se sobrar algo quando papai descobrir, não é? Se bem que... – ele avistou a caçula dançando com o rapaz de cabelos platinados, feliz da vida – Se a Vega não matá-la antes...

88888888888

Após guardar o animal em segurança, a morena tomou o caminho de uma em muitas das passagens que sabia ter para entrar no castelo sem ser percebida. Caminhou apressadamente pelo corredor empoeirado e cheirando a mofo, sentindo o nariz coçar de leve. Afastou o quadro lentamente e quase suspiraria aliviada, se não tivesse notado a presença de um par de olhos a encará-la firmemente, esperando-a logo na saída.

Lynx conteve um grito na garganta, perguntando-se mentalmente quantos mais se repetiriam naquela cansativa noite. Mas o rapaz a sua frente não teve muito sucesso, e o início de um grito ecoou pelo recinto antes que a morena praticamente se jogasse em cima do rapaz para tapar-lhe a boca. E, automaticamente, esse fato seguiu-se com a retirada da sua varinha do bolso, encostando perigosamente na barriga do rapaz.

-Eu vou soltar sua boca e você promete não gritar, o.k.? – ela murmurou num tom rouco, encarando o rapaz com os olhos estreitados. – Eu quero que me diga: quem é você e o que faz aqui. – questionou pausadamente num tom imperativo.

Lynx soltou a boca do rapaz quando este assentiu, mas a única resposta que ele recebeu foi um _"Maldito Lancaster!"._ A garota bufou de raiva e repetiu a pergunta, ameaçando-o novamente com uma varinha. Aparentemente, só então o rapaz percebera o fato, pois olhou para baixo e esboçou um ar risonho.

-O que é isso? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Lynx esboçou um ar de incredulidade.

-O que é você? – perguntou, atônita. – Você é um aborto, por um acaso? – continuou num resmungo. – Céus, onde minha família foi parar! Trazendo abortos para casa! Daqui a pouco papai vai estar dando festas para _sangues-ruins!_

-Olha, senhor, eu...

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela o interrompeu num tom carregado.

Noah estreitou os olhos um pouco e cruzou os braços de forma desafiadora.

-O que te faz pensar que eu vou me dar ao trabalho de responder a um desconhecido?

Lynx inspirou profundamente, pedindo paciência. Pensou seriamente em deixá-lo desacordado, mas não admitiu a si mesma que foi a curiosidade que a levou a retirar o chapéu que lhe ocultava os cabelos e deixá-los cair-lhe graciosamente até o meio das costas numa trança já meio desfeita. O rapaz a encarava como se ela fosse de outro mundo.

-V-você... É... – começou, perplexo.

-Lynx Black. – ela falou seriamente. – Sim, sou uma garota; mas por motivos que não quero aqui falar, estou nestes trajes masculinos. – Lynx suspirou profundamente. – Apresentados? Pode responder as minhas perguntas agora antes que eu perca a minha paciência e deixe você irreconhecível por uma semana?

-Noah Richards. – ele respondeu com um leve tom irritado e ela percebeu que ele resmungara algo relacionado a bruxos, mas não entendeu muito bem. – Estou aqui acompanhando o príncipe Eric, que irá passar um período morando neste recinto.

-Eu e minha grande boca. – ela resmungou num suspiro, só então percebendo que uma música ecoavam timidamente pelo recinto; o rapaz a encarou como se ela fosse uma louca que estivesse a sua frente. – Quer dizer que o papai agora anda confraternizando com anormais? Francamente! O que aconteceu com as pessoas dessa casa?

Noah pensou na possibilidade de dizer que a anormal da história era ela, mas se reteve ao sentir a ponta da varinha da morena em sua barriga.

-Bom, é melhor eu ir dormir. É a melhor coisa que eu faço no momento. – ela se afastou do rapaz rapidamente e passou a caminhar pelo corredor. – Ah! – ela voltou-se bruscamente para Noah, fazendo-o sobressaltar-se um pouco. – Espero que o que nós conversamos aqui não passe disso, está me ouvindo? Não quero que ninguém mais descubra que eu cheguei hoje.

Noah deu de ombros, meio atordoado pelo estranho comportamento da moça vestida de homem e xingou mentalmente Jack por tê-lo largado sozinho em meio aquele bando de doidos.

Aparentemente, Lynx ficou satisfeita com o fato, pois esboçou um sorriso, que morreu imediatamente ao ver quem estava se aproximando pelos corredores carregando uma feição séria em sua face.

-_Eu mato Cygnus Black!_ – ela resmungou, baixinho.

A feição séria do rosto de Stella sumiu rapidamente ao avistar a irmã naqueles trajes.

-Boa noite, maninha!Como tem passado?

Lynx suspirou pesadamente antes de continuar.

-O grande imbecil do Cygnus já falou para todos que voltei, não é?

Stella sorriu ao ver a cara da irmã mais velha.

-Bom, só que sabe no momento é eu, Betel e Tia Persephone.

A garota podia jurar que ouviu a irmã rosnar antes de falar.

-E quem ainda não sabe?

-Vega.

Lynx levantou uma sobrancelha como quem não tinha entendido.

-Você passou muito tempo longe de casa, Lynce. Vega está caidinha por aquele imbecil do Malfoy e ainda hoje mesmo teve uma explosão porque eu não quero aceitar nenhum pretendente a casamento - O sorriso de Stella aumentou enormemente - Se ela já estava furiosa por ter que esperar eu e a Betel nos casarmos imagine quando souber que você abandonou o marido.

Nesse momento, as duas irmãs se viraram ao ouvir um espirro e se depararam com Noah que ainda estava lá.

Lynx murmurou um "anormais" mas Stella sorriu para o cavaleiro antes de falar.

-Stella Black, muito prazer senhor Richards. Mais se não se incomoda tenho que dar uma palavrinha com a minha irmã.

O cavaleiro saiu do corredor parecendo extremamente satisfeito e quando seus passos não eram mais ouvidos, Stella se virou para Lynce a medindo de cima a baixo reparando nas roupas de menino que usava.

-Preciso dizer algo? Não poderia estar mais orgulhosa... - colocou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha antes de continuar - pelo visto seguiu o meu plano direitinho.

-Você estava certa. O imprestável do Slughorn não me perseguiu... Mandou os capangas imbecis dele.

-E como é muito orgulhoso não terá coragem de dizer que você fugiu dele e preferirá falar que lhe dispensou.

-Exatamente.  
Stella ficou contente de que o plano para que a irmã fugisse tivesse dado resultado, já ia indo embora quando sentiu a mão dela lhe segurar.

-Espere, Sté. Você vai me explicar direitinho o que o príncipe e seus cavaleiros estão fazendo aqui.

Stella suspirou. Ia ser uma longa noite...

88888888888

Vega dançava animadamente com seu _"príncipe encantado_". Joseth Malfoy era o sonho dourado de qualquer garota da alta sociedade bruxa, mas era por ela, e somente por ela, que ele estava interessado.

-Quando vou poder pedir a sua mão, Vega?

-Quando as encalhadas das minhas irmãs resolverem casar. Você sabe...

-Isso pode levar séculos! – resmungou o loiro. Depois completou com uma voz mais melosa próximo ao ouvido dela – Podíamos tentar outros meios, o que acha?

Ela o olhou curiosa.

-Como assim outros meios, Joseth?

-Estive pensado em te raptar. – ele sorriu pomposo – Assim casaríamos e seu pai teria que aceitar de qualquer jeito.

Ela abriu um sorriso maior que o mundo. Daquela forma graciosa que fazia quem a visse lembrar que ainda não havia deixado a infância por completo.

-É uma grande idéia, Joseth.

-Que bom que gostou... Posso planejar tudo então?

-Mas é claro que pode! Quando vai ser, hoje?

-Hey, calma! – ele riu – Tenho que organizar as coisas para poder viajar e arrumar um lugar onde possamos nos casar tranqüilamente, sem sermos encontrados por seu pai antes! – a puxou mais para junto de si – Queria saber primeiro se estava de acordo.

-Mas claro que estou... Tudo que mais quero é casar com você.

-Que bom! Acredito que até o fim do mês já terei tudo arrumado, minha flor... E logo você será a Sra. Malfoy!

Não muito longe deles, Persephone olhava irrequieta para as pessoas dançando no salão, querendo manter a irmã sempre à vista, estava com medo de que ela descobrisse que sua primogênita, Lynx, havia abandonado o marido. Ela achava que a sobrinha havia tomado a decisão certa, embora um pouco precipitada, no entanto, sabia que sua irmã não pensava do mesmo jeito. Para ela, não importaria se a filha contasse que Slughorn era o homem mais asqueroso do mundo, nunca aceitaria que sua filha houvesse abandonado o marido.

-O que você está fazendo? - Cygnus sussurrou no seu ouvido e ela teve que se controlar para não dar um pulo de susto, tão absorta estivera em seus pensamentos que nem notara sua aproximação.

-O que parece? Estou de olho em sua mãe. Se ela vir Lynx, que Merlin nos proteja, porque vai ser um escândalo daqueles...

Cygnus riu.

-Você está superestimando a mamãe. Tudo bem que ela vai dar um escândalo, mas não é pra tanto.

-Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso! Você passa um certo tempo longe de casa e parece que se esqueceu de tudo! Desculpe-me, senhor Cygnus, se eu não gosto de ouvir os gritos da SUA mãe dia e noite.

-Vamos lá, Perse, vamos sair, você está muito tensa, venha respirar um pouco de ar fresco. - ele falou, colocando a mão sobre a dela. - Esse bando de anormais deve estar deixando você assim, irritadiça. - ele deu um sorriso e ela, a contragosto, sorriu de volta.

Cygnus tentou ocultar um sorriso satisfeito que insistia em aparecer em seu rosto quando Persephone deixou-se ser guiada para a saída com um suspiro meio cansado. O rapaz saiu abrindo espaço por entre os convidados da festa e seu olhar se encontrou com o de Betel. Ele rapidamente deu uma piscadela para a irmã que meneou a cabeça e esboçou um meio sorriso ao notar de quem ele estava acompanhado. Podia até ouvir a irmã mencionar um "você não toma jeito mesmo...".

-Então, o que viemos fazer aqui? – ela perguntou num tom que ele julgou ser falsamente inocente, quebrando o silêncio que se instalara entre eles desde muito antes de alcançarem os jardins do castelo.

-Nada em mente, _titia?_ – ele questionou no mesmo tom que ela, deixando um sorriso divertido brincar em seus lábios ao notar o olhar que ela lhe lançara à menção do real parentesco dos dois.

-Não sei, Cygnus, eu esperava que você me dissesse. – ela comentou casualmente, recostando-se graciosamente no tronco de uma árvore e arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Minha intenção não era vir aqui.

-Se não era a sua intenção, então, para quê veio? – ele comentou num ar divertido, apoiando uma das mãos na árvore, deixando-a na altura do rosto da moça. – Eu não te obriguei a nada, _tia Perse._ Então, eu lhe pergunto: o que acha que eu vim fazer aqui? – ele falou pausadamente, deixando o seu rosto muito próximo ao dela.

Persephone esboçou um meio sorriso e inclinou o rosto de leve, roçando o nariz à bochecha do rapaz, antes de depositar um beijo em seu pescoço. Ela quase riu ao notar que ele conteve um suspiro. Era bom saber o efeito que ela tinha sobre ele. Ela gostava disso.

A moça continuou o trajeto dos beijos até a orelha dele, contendo a leve vontade que tinha de dar uma mordiscada de leve no lóbulo. Ela, então, pousou a mão em um dos ombros do rapaz, apertando-o de leve, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma das mãos dele em sua cintura, trazendo-a para perto de si.

-Vejo que você tomou banho, Cygnus. – ela comentou num sussurro e soltou um breve riso depois.

-Não quer checar em outras partes para saber se isso é mesmo verdade, Perse? – ela sentiu um breve arrepio percorrer seu corpo ao ouvir a voz rouca de Cygnus.

-Quem sabe outro dia... – ela falou calmamente, se afastando dele de forma mais demorada do que o normal. – Acho melhor eu voltar. – completou seriamente, ao que Cygnus apenas assentiu, contendo um suspiro resignado e retirando a mão da cintura dela.

Persephone deu uma última olhadela no sobrinho e partiu sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. O rapaz recostou-se na árvore e passou a mão pelos cabelos, enquanto observava a silhueta da moça sumir gradativamente da sua vista.

-Ela pensa que pode brincar comigo... – ele riu um pouco. – Fique ciente, _tia Perse_, da próxima não serei tão bonzinho assim.

* * *


	6. Vergonha da Família

**Capitulo IV**

**Vergonha da Família

* * *

**

Àquela manhã, Noah foi acordado por alguns berros que ecoavam pelos frios corredores de pedra do castelo.

O rapaz ergueu o tronco da cama e coçou os olhos, ainda um tanto quanto atordoado, imaginando que a sua estadia provisória na morada dos Black não tivesse passado de um sonho, mas chegou à conclusão de que não era verdade ao notar que aquele recinto em nada se assemelhava aos seus aposentos no castelo de Camelot e, muito menos, havia um _criado_ como aquele o encarando com um mudo interesse, como se esperasse que ele dissesse algo.

Ele deixou escapar um grito de seus lábios, sendo seguido por um guincho medroso do elfo, que se escondera aos pés da cama quando Noah tomou sua espada em mãos e segurou-a firmemente, apontando de forma ameaçadora para a _criatura._

-O que diabos você está fazendo aqui, seu pequeno demoniozinho? – grunhiu, irritado, ao que o elfo embolava-se nas palavras e olhava ameaçadoramente para algum ponto da parede, incerto entre responder a pergunta ou se martirizar por ter assustado o seu novo _amo._

Mas, antes mesmo que Richards atacasse o pobre coitado do elfo, ou o mesmo se decidisse entre se jogar contra a parede ou responder a pergunta do rapaz, Jack irrompeu o quarto do amigo com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

-Bom dia, Noah. – o rapaz falou com uma alegria esbanjada; o loiro apenas o encarou com os olhos ligeiramente estreitados, esboçando um ar carrancudo.

-Você deve está se divertindo bastante com isso, não é, Jack? – o rapaz bufou de raiva enquanto o outro gargalhava. – Por que raios você não me avisou que eu seria acordado com tão bela figura? – ironizou, lançando um olhar carrancudo para o elfo. – Esses bruxos não têm uma coisa melhor para serem os seus criados, não?

Jack apenas meneou a cabeça perante o mal-humor matinal do amigo e dispensou o elfo calmamente, que sumiu com um leve estalo, fazendo Noah tomar um novo susto.

-Eu já disse, Noah, você terá que se acostumar com as excentricidades do mundo bruxo. Não dou uma semana para você começar a se divertir com tudo isso.

-E eu dou uma semana para eu não enlouquecer com tudo isso e resolver sair correndo daqui. – ele retrucou, arrancando mais risos do outro. – Bando de loucos! – resmungou, se levantando calmamente da cama. – E o Eric, já acordou?

-Não sei, provavelmente sim. Eu vim ver primeiro se você não estava querendo matar alguém ou se jogar pela janela do quarto. – ele respondeu com um sorriso arteiro e Noah emburrou ainda mais a cara _(se é que ainda era possível)._

-E que berros foram aqueles? – ele questionou, intrigado, ao notar que eles haviam cessado.

-Alguns problemas familiares dos Black; suponho que seja isso. Deve ter cessado porque eles se lembraram que portas existem para também serem fechadas, ou deve existir algum feitiço maluco para impedir que a conversa deles sejam ouvidas por, hum, intrusos. – Jack deu de ombros, sem dar muita importância ao fato. – Parece que uma delas fugiu de um pretendente ontem, ou algo assim, pelo que eu pude ouvir; – ele sorriu de forma meio maliciosa. – interessante, não?

As lembranças da noite anterior rapidamente passearam pela mente do loiro e um sorriso zombeteiro e irônico povoou os lábios do rapaz.

-Aparentemente, as mulheres daqui são bem diferentes das que nós conhecemos, não é, Lancaster? – Noah comentou, começando a vestir-se calmamente.

-Elas são Black, Noah, isso é motivo suficiente para fazê-las diferente das outras. – Jack comentou casualmente e o outro rapaz o encarou como se não tivesse entendido muito bem. – Vamos logo ver o príncipe.

-Ansioso para saber o que está acontecendo, Jack?

-Nem um pouco. – o outro sorriu e, após Richards se encontrar devidamente arrumado, os dois se dirigiram aos aposentos do príncipe.

Os dois cavaleiros saíram dos aposentos para dirigirem-se aos do príncipe, mas não conseguiram chegar lá sem que fossem interrompidos. Mesmo à distância entre os quartos sendo (após a reclamação de Lancaster) pequena agora.

Antes que pudessem alcançar a madeira da porta dos provisórios aposentos reais, Jack foi surpreendido por uma das pequenas da casa, ou melhor, pela menor delas que cruzou o corredor batendo o pé sem parecer ver nada a sua frente e, logicamente, trombou com ele.

-Hei, hei... – disse ele sorrindo (Jack tinha o péssimo costume de acordar bem humorado, pensou o amigo) – Cuidado, pequena, você pode se machucar andando desatenta por aí...

-Sai da minha frente, seu desgraçado! – berrou a jovem, empurrando-o para o lado.

-Vega! – eles ouviram alguém se aproximar – Vega, volte aqui agora mesmo!

-Volte você para aquela traidora! – gritou a caçula quando a irmã Stella apareceu.

Na mesma hora a porta do quarto do príncipe abriu, revelando a jovem realeza que encarou a garota com curiosidade.

Stella corou na mesma hora, não era dada aquele tipo de reações, mas a situação foi péssima. Ela fez uma reverencia feminina para os três homens a sua frente.

-Mil perdões, senhores... Vossa Alteza... - ouviram novos berros, vindo do corredor da onde Stella havia aparecido - O Castela costuma ser menos movimentado, não se preocupem.

-Posso perguntar o que está acontecendo sem ser intrometido, senhorita Black? – perguntou o príncipe.

-Na verdade não. Por que é um assunto de família extremamente vergonhoso. – ela deu de ombros – Mas eu não me importo de contar-lhes. Meus pais acabam de descobrir que uma de minhas irmãs largou o marido ontem e voltou para a casa.

Os três arregalaram os olhos, surpresos. Aquilo não era uma atitude muito comum entre as mulheres daquela época.

Ouviram mais alguns berros. Stella arfou.

-Minha mãe não gostou muito da atitude dela, como podem perceber... E a nossa caçula também não... – apontou na direção que Vega sumira.

-Por que? – perguntou Noah curioso – O que a garotinha tem haver com isso?

-Ah, a Vega quer casar... – riu Sté – Só que papai segue as regras antigas de casar as filhas conforme a idade, então, enquanto eu e a Betel não casarmos ela não pode casar... E agora, a mais velha que já era casada resolveu largar o marido... – ela deu de ombros – Vega deve estar pensando que não vai casar nunca.

-Casar!? – estranhou Lancaster – Ela não é muito nova para isso?

-Se o senhor conseguir fazê-la entender isso, vai nos ajudar muito. – ironizou Sté – Bom, vou levá-los a sala de refeições para o café da manhã. Acho que a discussão vai levar muito tempo ainda e não é justo que os senhores morram de fome enquanto isso.

88888888888

Persephone fechou a porta da sala depois da saída de Stella e Vega, assim não incomodariam os hóspedes mais do que já deveriam ter incomodado. Logicamente, naquela família ela era a única ligeiramente preocupada com aquilo. Betel estava sentada numa poltrona enorme num canto da sala, rolando os olhos. Sirius, seu cunhado, estava andando irritado pela sala, murmurando que Lynx havia desonrado a família e vários dos negócios provavelmente seriam arruinados pela fuga da filha mais velha.

Sua irmã não murmurava, como marido. Ela gritava, gritava tanto que Persephone jurava que seus ouvidos ainda iriam estourar.

-Até parece que foi pra isso que eu te criei, Lynx! Sua garota ingrata! Tive que carregá-la durante nove meses no meu ventre para isso! Como pôde? Quer matar sua mãe de desgosto?

Lynx não respondia, sabia que uma resposta só deixaria a mãe furiosa e pioraria a relação com a família.

-Parece que tudo que eu fiz foi em vão!Arranjei um ótimo casamento e o quê você faz?Foge!Joga tudo para o alto e decidi fugir!Por favor, não me diga que também está apaixonada por um trouxa! Sinceramente, às vezes nem parece minha filha...

-Pai?- Lynx perguntou, não prestando atenção às palavras da mãe. – Você não vai me forçar a voltar para o Slughorn, vai?

Sirius parou de andar e olhou para a filha como se pela primeira vez a notasse na sala.

-Diga-me, Lynx, você acha que ele ainda vai querê-la? Minha filha, você é linda, mas não é irresistível nem é coberta de ouro. Não, não, uma volta só tornaria as coisas piores, além do mais, aquele idiota iria querer que eu me humilhasse para aceitá-la de volta...

Lynx relaxou na cadeira. O seu pai nunca se humilharia, o que garantia que ela poderia aproveitar a boa vida no castelo. Ela não iria voltar mesmo se ele decidisse, e se fosse forçada, iria fugir de novo, já tinha tudo planejado. Mas a declaração do pai tornava tudo mais fácil.

-Não, não, você não pode voltar. Você deve é se casar novamente.

-O QUÊ?- ela e a mãe gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Você não pode estar falando sério, pai.

-Sirius, você sabe as conseqüências que isso trará para a família? E como isso tornará difícil para as outras se casarem?

-A decisão já foi tomada, e eu não vou mudar de idéia. Agora, vamos tomar café, por favor? O príncipe deve nos estar esperando e também deve ter ouvido os gritos. Lynx, Betel, onde está o irmão de vocês?

-Ele ainda está dormindo, eu acho. Tentei chamá-lo, mas ele não respondeu. – a mais velha respondeu, o seu irmão gêmeo deveria ter posto algum feitiço no quarto, o espertinho.

-Vá chamá-lo. Não, melhor, deixe-o dormindo. Se ele se acha esperto o suficiente para não comparecer às reuniões de família, também não vai se importar não tomar o café da manhã.

* * *


	7. A varinha do príncipe

**Capítulo V**

**A varinha do príncipe

* * *

**

Os dias passaram de forma diferente para cada um dos integrantes do castelo.

Vega passou o tempo evitando as irmãs e lançando seu mau–humor sobre todos que tentavam alguma aproximação.

Betel, que não estava nem ai para isso, se prendia a suas atividades cotidianas (azarar elfos, cavalgar, e rir da cara dos anormais – de longe, já que não era polido fazê-lo na frente deles).

Stella tentava fingir que as agressões de Vega não lhe incomodavam, e fazia isso muito bem. Mas lá no fundo sentia falta da pequena carinhosa que a garota era quando mais nova.

Persephone se empenhava em arrumar defeitos para todos os novos pretendentes que sua irmã tentava arrumar para Lynx. Essa por sua vez estava aproveitando a _solterisse_, fazendo tudo que não lhe fora permitido na casa do ex-marido.

Jack e Richard mantinham suas atividades de proteção ao príncipe Eric, além de ajudá-lo nos estudos sobre o mundo mágico, para se familiarizar. O grupo costumava sentar-se na biblioteca do castelo e trocar informações sobre as "esquisitices" encontradas nos livros que liam.

Por fim, Sirius estava tendo dificuldades de convencer o filho a ajudá-lo na educação do príncipe.

-Eu preciso que você o ensine a usar uma varinha, Cygnus!

-Já disse que não vou ensinar nada a esse anormal!

-É príncipe herdeiro Anormal, para você! Ou será que devo lembrá-lo de quem o rapaz é, heim?! Preciso que acompanhe os ensinamentos práticos dele, Cygnus, eu não terei tempo para fazer isso eu mesmo e não vou deixar para qualquer um fazê-lo... – o pai arfou e, como se tivesse muita dificuldade de prosseguir, disse – Eu preciso de você.

Naquele mesmo momento, Eric estava na biblioteca da mansão Black juntamente com Jack e Noah enquanto estudavam magia. Tinha certeza de que o filho de Sirius Black poderia lhe ensinar o que precisasse aprender e, embora achasse que Sirius havia mandando ele fazer isso, não se preocupava. Bom, não mais.

Jack havia se mostrado um bom professor.

Parecia conhecer mais sobre o mundo em que ele entrara do que o cavaleiro transparecia.

Conheciam-se desde meninos, era verdade, mas havia algo, um segredo, no passado de Lancaster que o príncipe não sabia.

Na hora certa tinha certeza de que o amigo lhe contaria, mas agora pensava que esse segredo tinha alguma relação com o mundo bruxo.

-Eu acho que aqui está escrito escamas de dragão, Noah e não escamas de peixe - Jack falava enquanto ria da cara do amigo.

-E quem lhe disse que dragões existem, Jack? - Noah tinha um sorrisinho meio irônico na cara como se tivesse certeza do que falava.

-Se existem bruxos, por que não dragões?

Antes da discussão continuar, porém, um barulho foi ouvido e os dois cavaleiros se levantaram de imediato.

Lancaster e Richards se encaminharam sem fazer barulho para as estantes atrás da mesa em que em estavam mais antes que pudesse virar e ver o que havia acontecido uma voz foi ouvida.

-Pelo visto vocês resolveram fazer uma visita surpresa, não é Lyra?

A segunda filha dos Black estava lá. Eric a reconheceu como Stella. _Um bonito nome para uma dona tão bonita quanto ele, _o príncipe não pode deixar de pensar.

Stella tinha nas mãos um livro, o que provava que ela se encontrava na biblioteca lendo. Por esta ser muito grande, o príncipe e os cavaleiros não a viram.

-Desculpe se lhe assustei, Sté. Mas...

Uma garotinha saíra da estante e passou pr Noah e Jack sem olhá-los. Não se parecia com uma Black.

Os cabelos eram ruivos e, apesar de lisos, lhe desciam até a cintura. Tinha olhos verdes e a pele muito branca. Não devia ter mais que doze anos.

-...Quem são eles?

A menina perguntou enquanto apontava com o dedo para os três rapazes. Stella suspirou pesadamente antes de responder.

-São o príncipe Eric, de Camelot e seus cavaleiros Richards e Lancaster - a compreensão se espalhou pelo rosto da menina enquanto os fitava - Senhores, Vossa Alteza... Apresento-lhes minha prima caçula: Lyra Black Potter.

Os rapazes fizeram as reverências masculinas, convenientes à situação e a jovem ruiva, a feminina.

Quando ela abria a boca para perguntar ao príncipe o que eles faziam ali, Cygnus adentrou o recinto, com cara de pouquíssimos amigos.

-Sua Alteza... – resmungou – Meu pai me pediu para iniciar sua educação com a varinha ainda hoje.

-Isso é muito bom. – disse o rapaz realmente feliz com a possibilidade de fazer as coisas que havia pesquisado naqueles dias – Começaremos agora, então?

-Primeiro precisa de uma varinha, senhor... – disse Sté.

-E como se consegue isso? – perguntou Noah.

-O fabricante de varinhas do reino já está aqui com todos os modelos possíveis para descobrimos uma varinha a sua altura, sua Alteza. – disse Cygnus – Queira me acompanhar, por favor.

Apesar de ter sido ensinado para controlar suas emoções constantemente, Eric não conseguia conter um ar ansioso enquanto seguia Cygnus a passadas largas e imponentes pelos longos corredores do castelo.

Noah e Jack seguiam à espreita, sendo que o segundo deixava transparecer o ar desconfiado pela sobrancelha levantada que conservou durante todo o trajeto.

Stella, meio a contragosto - bem, talvez nem tanto assim -, deixava-se ser levada pela mão por uma agitada Lyra, que falava sem parar, mas, aparentemente, a pequena não estava obtendo muito sucesso em chamar a atenção da prima, já que a mesma tinha os olhos fixados sem nenhum disfarce no rapaz que agora caminhava ao lado do seu irmão.

-Chegamos, Alteza. – Cygnus murmurou calmamente, enquanto abria a porta, dando espaço para o rapaz passar.

Eric o encarou com certa curiosidade, franzindo o cenho de leve.

-Entre, por favor. – o rapaz completou num tom ligeiramente formal.

Vendo que não tinha escolha, o rapaz dera de ombros e adentrara calmamente o recinto. O gesto seria logo seguido por Noah e Jack, mas foram automaticamente impedidos pelo braço de Cygnus.

-Céus, parem de seguir o príncipe como se fossem sombras. – resmungou, aborrecido. – Como vocês querem que ele cresça se vocês só vivem atrás dele? Deixe-o agir sozinho uma vez na vida.

Ambos os cavaleiros lançaram um olhar fuzilador para Cygnus, mas o mesmo não se sentia intimidado; logo depois, eles lançaram um olhar significativo para o príncipe, que havia parado de andar e se voltado para a porta.

O rapaz assentiu calmamente e, dando-se por vencidos – apesar de um tanto quando contrariados - ambos se afastaram, arrancando um sorriso satisfeito de Cygnus.

-Assim está melhor. - ele comentou calmamente.

Noah e Jack se recostaram na parede em frente, enquanto a porta se fechava sozinha. Stella, que apenas observava a cena atentamente, lançou um olhar significativo para o irmão, contendo arduamente a pergunta que ela gostaria de ter uma resposta.

E o brilho no olhar do irmão em nada lhe fazia pensar que ele não tinha aprontado alguma. Ela também notou que não gostava nada, nada disso...

No meio da ampla sala, um senhor de idade, corcunda, e com aparência de poucos amigos aguardava os dois, em meio a umas três pilhas de pequenas caixas.

-Vossa Alteza, esse é o Sr. Olivaras. Fabricante de varinha.

Eric acenou para o velho, esse por sua vez caminhou com passos demorados até ele, avaliando-o de cima a baixo.

-Interessante... – resmungou o velho a certa altura, quase cuspindo no rapaz, enquanto ajeitava os grossos óculos que carregava – Acho que tenho algo que lhe sirva, meu senhor. – com um movimento de mão uma das caixas se abriu, e um pequeno pedaço de madeira voou para as mãos enrugada, Sr. Olivaras esticou a varinha para Eric – 34 cm, mogno, corda de coração de Dragão. Vamos tente.

Eric segurou a madeira com desconfiança.

-O que tenho que fazer?

-Tente usá-la. – disse Cygnus sentando-se em um dos sofás.

Eric balançou a varinha, sem jeito. Nada aconteceu.

-Hummm... – resmungou o velho já com outra varinha na mão esticando para ele e pegando a anterior de volta – Tente essa, bétula, 28 cm, pena de cauda de fênix.

Mas uma vez nada aconteceu.

-Certo, certo... Essa aqui então. – dessa vez, assim que o príncipe tocou a madeira, um feixe de luz saiu de sua ponta ricocheteando por todo o recinto – Ah!!!!!! Eu sabia... Fio de cauda de unicórnio macho seria o melhor para Vossa Alteza. É uma varinha muito, muito boa, mesmo... 28cm, feita de Salgueiro.

Eric ainda parecia perplexo com o ocorrido e olhava boquiaberto o objeto em sua mão. Nem percebeu quando Cygnus levantou-se, agradeceu o homem, pagou-o pela varinha e o encaminhou para fora da sala, juntamente com as caixas que flutuavam as suas costas.

Só saiu do transe quando o jovem Black voltou-se para ele e falou:

-Muito bem Vossa Alteza, agora que já possui uma varinha poderemos começar as aulas práticas.

Ele piscou algumas vezes antes de encarar o outro.

-Sim, claro...

-Bom Vossa Alteza...

-Me chame de Eric. – disse sério – Por favor, esse título me irrita.

-Como quiser, Eric... – disse Cygnus, sem autorizar o príncipe a tratá-lo pelo primeiro nome, porém – Como eu ia dizendo, hoje começaremos suas aulas práticas, mais precisamente agora. Está preparado?

-Acredito que sim. – sorriu o jovem – Vai ser bom começar a entender um pouco de tudo isso.

88888888888

-Porque essa cara, Sté?

Lyra perguntou enquanto encarava a prima.

Já fazia algum tempo desde que o príncipe e Cygnus entraram na sala sozinhos e durante todo esse tempo a Black ficara encarando a porta enquanto os outros dois cavaleiros cujo nome a pequena havia esquecido cruzaram os braços enquanto se encostaram à parede.

-Porque Cygnus está lá há muito tempo com o príncipe.

Diante da cara de Lyra ela continuou.

-Não é a toa que Cygnus e Vega se dão muito bem, sabe?

-Mas o Cygnus e a Vega se dão tão bem quanto você e a Betel ou você e a Lynce.

Agora, era Sté que encarava a pequena indagadamente.

-Você e a Betel vivem andando juntas, mas são muito diferentes. A Betel adora azarar os elfos já você os defende. Agora, você e a Lynce são parecidas - Lyra continuou sustentando o olhar firma da prima - Assim como a Vega e o Cygnus. Quero dizer, vocês têm idéias muito parecidas... - parou pra tomar fôlego e continuou - A Lynce fugiu do casamento com o gordo do Slughorn, não?

Sté balançou a cabeça afirmativamente enquanto tentava se segurar pra não rir do atrevimento da prima caçula.

-E a idéia da fuga foi sua, não foi?

A mais velha não pode impedir de conter um sorriso.

-Desde quando você se tornou tão inteligente, ruivinha?

A menina se empertigou fazendo pose.

-Sou uma Potter. Isso só já basta.

-Ei! Essa fala é minha! - Sté exclamou enquanto abraçava a menina e bagunçava o seu cabelo.

-Eu sei. Mais eu tenho todo o direito de tomá-la de você, pois além de Potter também sou uma Black!

As duas garotas riam juntas enquanto os cavaleiros as observavam um pouco longe do lugar em que elas se encontravam.

Era claro que as duas se adoravam.

Jack se perguntou da onde conhecia a pequena ruivinha que agora gargalhava já que a mais velha lhe fazia cócegas.

Noah imediatamente associou Stella a irmã mais velha que conhecera durante o baile. Lembrou-se de onde conhecia o andar e o jeito de falar algumas vezes de Stella. Eram iguais aos da garota vestida de homem.

Ao ver que seu amigo não sorria, mas sim tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas e aparentava estar pensativo, perguntou.

-Jack, o que ouve?

Ao ouvir a voz de Noah, Jack automaticamente formou um meio sorriso no rosto e virou-se para o amigo, desviando o olhar da garotinha que ainda ria das cócegas que a prima lhe aplicava.

-O que disse? – questionou casualmente. Noah bufou de raiva.

-Que feição de enterro foi essa? – resmungou de leve. Jack riu em resposta.

-Nossa, para quê tanto mau-humor? – o rapaz perguntou, desviando sutilmente o rumo da conversa.

Noah suspirou pesadamente e deu de ombros de leve.

-Você não acha que esses dois estão demorando demais aí dentro para uma simples escolha de varinha?

-As coisas não são assim tão fáceis, Noah. – Jack comentou calmamente. – Às vezes a escolha de uma varinha dura horas. – o loiro o questionou com o olhar, ao que ele prosseguiu. – _"Acasos do mundo bruxo", _não sei qual página Houve um caso no qual um bruxo cujo nome eu não me lembro levou quase um dia inteiro para conseguir a varinha perfeita. – ele sorriu meio de lado ao ver a nítida confusão na face do amigo.

-A varinha escolhe o bruxo; é isso? – questionou, meio incerto. – É; acho que você mencionou algo assim...

Jack apenas assentiu com um breve rir.

-Você anda meio distraído ultimamente, não, Noah? – Lancaster comentou maldosamente, ao que o outro se sentiu ligeiramente desconcertado. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Noah viu-se imediatamente formulando a pergunta que tanto gostaria de exteriorizar, mas se conteve. Afinal, por que ele estava tão incomodado com o fato da primogênita dos Black não comparecer às refeições desde que chegaram? Seus pais haviam trancado-a no quarto?

Ele ouvia rumores de um ou outro pretendente que a matriarca queria lhe arranjar, ou até mesmo podia ouvir os sussurros da sua voz ecoar pelos corredores, soando num tom que ele sabia ser de falsa inocência. Mas nunca mais a viu desde aquele dia... Será que essa sensação estranha que sentia era a curiosidade que seu instinto masculino tinha de vê-la de vestido? _Talvez..._

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um riso de Jack e ele, automaticamente, lhe lançou um olhar carrancudo.

-Eu estava certo, então... – ele comentou num tom baixo. – É alguma das Black, não é?

-Como? – ele se fez de desentendido.

-Você está se sentindo atraído por uma das Black.

Noah abriu a boca para protestar, mas antes mesmo que falasse qualquer coisa, um grande estrondo foi ouvido e todos voltaram o olhar para porta a ponto de vê-la se destroçar consideravelmente e um moreno voar na direção em que os dois cavaleiros estavam.

Noah e Jack, por instinto, se afastaram ainda em tempo e o rapaz se chocou contra a parede, deixando escapar um gemido de dor.

Lyra e Stella também voltaram o olhar para o vulto estendido no chão. A sombra de um sorriso podia ser vista nos lábios de Sté, ao passo que a prima sufocava um riso.

Jack e Noah esboçavam uma feição ligeiramente esquisita, mas ainda conseguiam manter a compostura, optando por voltar o olhar para a porta quebrada.

Um Eric com alguns ferimentos leves e ligeiramente ofegante e manco se aproximou de Cygnus com um meio sorriso e estendeu a mão, ao mesmo tempo em que guardava a varinha calmamente no bolso. Sorriu.

-Espero que não me subestime tanto da próxima vez, Black.

* * *


	8. Curativos

**Capítulo VI**

**Curativos

* * *

Cygnus engoliu o pouco orgulho que lhe restava e aceitou a ajuda de Eric para se levantar.**

-Você não precisa me chamar pelo sobrenome, pode me chamar de Cygnus. - ele falou, olhando nos olhos do príncipe. Foi a única coisa que conseguiu formular, depois de ter sido humilhado daquele jeito.

Eric assentiu, entendo aquilo como um pedido de desculpas do outro, que o havia subestimando tanto.

-Bem, acho que foi o bastante por hoje. - Cygnus continuou, tentando fixar o olhar em algum ponto na parede e não nos presentes. - Vamos continuar as aulas práticas amanhã, no mesmo horário. Vejo vocês no jantar.

Cygnus nem esperou o príncipe concordar, seguindo para o seu quarto o mais rápido que podia sem parecer que estava correndo. Ainda pôde, no entanto, ouvir, Jack e Noah perguntando a Eric o que havia acontecido dentro da sala. Ele não chegou muito longe antes de ser alcançado por Stella e Lyra.

-O que foi aquilo, Cygnus?O que, diabos, aconteceu lá dentro?- sua irmã perguntou, embora já tivesse uma idéia bem clara do que havia acontecido.

-Não se faça de sonsa, maninha. Você sabe o que aconteceu. Não vou ficar repetindo somente para agradá-la.

-Cygnus, você está bem?- Lyra perguntou, honestamente preocupada com os ferimentos do primo, que pareciam bem feios. A camisa branca estava rasgada em vários lugares, onde começavam surgir hematomas roxos. Ela imaginava que o resto do corpo do primo não estivesse muito diferente, já que ele havia sido jogado contra a porta e depois contra a parede.

-Estou bem, sim, ruiva. Não se preocupe. - ele respondeu, sorrindo para a prima. - Vou estar novo em folha no jantar, espere só. Agora vou para o meu quarto.

Cygnus deixou as duas sozinhas no corredor e continuou seu caminho, chegando ao quarto rapidamente, e fechando em seguida a porta com um feitiço. Tirou a blusa e olhou-se no espelho, o corpo, tão bem trabalhado, estava quase todo roxo, por causa do baque com a porta.

Ao contrário do que ele falara para a prima, não tinha certeza que ia se sentir muito melhor no jantar, se pelo menos tivesse alguma daquelas misturas, ungüentos...

-Cygnus, você pode abrir a porta?- ele ouviu a bela voz que vinha do outro lado, enquanto a moça tentava abrir a porta, que estava devidamente trancada.

-Não. - ele respondeu, curto e seco.

-Então vou arrombar, ouviu?

-Arrombe. Eu não ligo. - ele falou, sem se importar com o que a garota faria.

Ele ouviu Persephone suspirar do outro lado. Ela não cumpriu exatamente a ameaça, invés de arrombar a porta, ela simplesmente lançou um feitiço e abriu a porta, entrando e fechando-a rapidamente em seguida.

-Por Merlin, ninguém tem mais privacidade nessa casa?!- ele reclamou, indo sentar-se na cama.

Ela não se importou, sabia que ele só estava tentando brigar com ela por causa do hã, evento.

-Por Merlin digo eu. Você está horrível. - O que era verdade, Cygnus não parecia nada bem com o corpo todo roxo. Mas ela não pôde deixar de perceber que ainda sim ele parecia atraente, com aquele corpo perfeito. Ele chegou mais perto e sentou na beirada da cama. - Você devia ter chamado um medi-bruxo para vê-lo.

-Besteira, eu posso muito bem cuidar de alguns arranhões.

Ela suspirou. Por que todos os Black tinham que ser tão teimosos?!

-Deixe pelo menos eu dar uma olhada, você sabe que eu sou boa cuidando de ferimentos. - Ele fez um movimento com a mão para tentar impedi-la, mas acabou cedendo, ela pelo menos cuidaria daquilo bem melhor do que ele.

-Exatamente como eu pensava. - ela murmurou. - O ungüento que eu trouxe vai deixar você novo em folha.

-Como você pensava?- ele perguntou sarcástico. - Stella não conta nada pela metade, não é?

Ela sorriu. - Não fale assim da sua irmã. Ela me contou e me descreveu seus ferimentos sim, e tudo é para o seu bem.

-Ah, sim, e pra completar todo o castelo já sabe como eu fui humilhado por aquele anormal...

-Cygnus, não vou discutir com você. Se isso aconteceu foi somente porque você não o tratou com o respeito que todo e qualquer adversário merece. Agora, deite-se. - ela falou séria. E ele, a esteve escutando com atenção, levantou a sobrancelha e lançou um olhar debochado à tia.

-Tia, por mais que eu quisesse e eu quero, não acho que esse seja o melhor momento para...

-Cygnus, pare de falar e deite. Preciso passar o remédio nas suas costas, elas estão horríveis. - ela continuou série, não querendo responder às brincadeiras dele.

Cygnus pareceu desapontado por um instante, mas fez o que ela mandou. Ela aplicou o remédio devagar, com cuidado, e ele rapidamente começou a relaxar. No entanto, ele sabia que a sensação de relaxamento não tinha nada a ver com o que quer que ela estivesse aplicando, mas simplesmente por causa daquelas mãos, aquelas mãos fazendo mágica...

-Então, você vai me contar o que houve?- ela perguntou quando percebeu que ele havia relaxado.

-Você não deixa nada barato, né tia?Sabia que você ia perguntar isso, Perse...

Ela sorriu.

-Então conte, oras.

-Bem, tudo começou, quando...

"_-Segure a varinha direito, Eric._

_A voz de Cygnus, embora soasse amigável para qualquer estranho, na verdade tinha um quê de desdém óbvio para quem o conhecia. _

_O que não era o caso de Eric, diga-se de passagem. _

_- Eu estou tentando. _

_O primogênito dos Black teve de fazer um esforço para não rir da cara do príncipe. Ou então, lhe azarar de vez. _

_Eric segurava a varinha como quem segurava um bastão que estivesse incendiando próximo a mão, e pudesse lhe queimar a qualquer instante. Se era insegurança ou pura falta de jeito, era o que Cygnus gostaria de descobrir. _

_-Então tente não segurá-la como se fosse explodir a qualquer instante. Seria um bom começo. - Ele estendeu o braço na direção do príncipe para que ele pudesse ver bem -Observe o modo como eu seguro, e faça ao menos parecido. _

_-Isso é mais difícil de segurar da maneira correta do que uma espada, embora seja menor. - Eric admitiu baixinho. _

_Um sorriso macabro percorreu levemente os lábios de Cygnus, quando ele falou. _

_-E mais perigosa, também. _

_-O que você quer dizer com isso? _

_Os olhos azuis do príncipe brilharam em alerta, ao mesmo tempo que erguia a sobrancelha. _

_-Um feitiço, quando bem usado, vossa Alteza, pode salvar a sua vida. Mas também, pode causar a mais profunda dor, dar a você controle total sobre seu inimigo, ou até mesmo... -o sorriso macabro aumentou -destruir a vida dele num instante. _

_A voz de Eric saiu cuidadosa. _

_-__Por que está me dizendo isso? _

_-Apenas para te dar noção do que o objeto em suas mãos pode fazer. _

_Mas o sorriso de Cygnus sugeria algo além disso._

_-Agradeço a informação, então. – Eric murmurou, tentando parecer cordial, encarando-o firmemente. Cygnus o observou, um tanto quanto surpreso. _

_Aparentemente, o rapaz não se intimidara nem um pouco e, de certo modo, ele não gostara disso. _

_-Pelo que eu já havia lido, realmente a magia é bem abrangente, mas eu devia ter imaginado que, assim como todos os outros homens, o instinto de sobrevivência também impera por aqui, ou melhor, o instinto de matar. – comentou seriamente. – E agora, estou segurando certo? – completou, erguendo a varinha calmamente._

_Cygnus franziu o cenho e apenas assentiu, notando que a capacidade de aprendizado do príncipe, aparentemente, era visual, pois o mesmo o observara por um breve período antes de estar segurando a varinha com tanta exatidão. Como ele segurava._

_Algo lhe dizia que ele não ia gostar nem um pouco disso. _

_-E então? – Eric comentou, um tanto quanto disposto. – O que é para fazer agora? _

_Cygnus suspirou calmamente. _

_-Bom, irei te ensinar a execução de alguns feitiços simples. – falou num tom ligeiramente formal. – E depois... veremos. – ele sorriu meio de lado."_

-E...? – a voz de Persephone ecoou pelo recinto tão logo a de Cygnus silenciara. O rapaz deixou escapar um leve ruído de dor, quando as mãos da mulher pressionaram de leve o ungüento sobre os hematomas.

-Perse, eu estou cansado... – ele comentou num resmungo.

-Oras, vamos, Cygnus, eu não te pedi para contar tudo desde o começo. – ela inclinou-se um pouco sobre ele, a fim de encarar o rosto que estava ligeiramente enterrado na cama. – Você vai me deixar a desejar? – ela sentiu vontade de rir quando notou que o rapaz prendera a respiração.

-Eu só ensinei alguns feitiços a ele, como o de proteção, alguns feitiços de ataque e sugeri uma aula _mais prática_. – ele comentou num tom rouco. Aparentemente o fato de ela estar com o corpo debruçado sobre o seu imperava diante da dor que isso lhe causava. – Como o rapaz tem um grande senso de observação, ele começou a me imitar nos feitiços que eu lançava para ele. – ele fez um ruído muito estranho com a boca, como se irritado por continuar a prosseguir com esse fato completamente humilhante. – E também, devo confessar... – ele pigarreou. – aquele idiota é muito ágil; não era muito difícil para ele desviar dos meus ataques.

-E depois, Cygnus? – ela comentou num tom ligeiramente risonho ao notar que ele parara de falar novamente.

Ele soltou um resmungo.

-Numa dessas ocasiões, eu não consegui desviar a tempo do feitiço que ele me lançou. E o resultado foi esse.

-Talvez, você esteja perdendo o jeito, _sobrinho._ – ela comentou num sussurro.

-Eu jamais perco o jeito, tia Perse. – ele comentou num tom ligeiramente malicioso.

-Mesmo? – ela se afastou dele com um meio sorriso. – Eu só acredito vendo. Cygnus.

Num gesto um pouco ágil para quem estava com o corpo todo roxo, Cygnus inverteu sua posição, deitando-se de frente para Persephone. Ela sentiu-se ser puxada para perto do rapaz rapidamente, ficando completamente debruçada sobre o tronco dele. Cygnus lhe lançou um sorriso meio sacana ao notar que a respiração dela estava descompassada; seu peito arfava.

-Por que você sempre me provoca dessa forma, hein, Perse? – ele comentou num tom completamente rouco, ao que ela sentiu um calor percorrer por todo o seu corpo quando se seguiu o fato dele apertá-la mais contra si, suas mãos segurando-lhe firmemente pela cintura.

-Cygnus, você pode piorar... – ela comentou num resquício de sensatez que lhe restava.

-Eu não ligo, Persephone. – ela sentiu um leve tremor quando sentiu os lábios dele roçarem de leve os seus, provocando-a. Conteve um suspiro.

-Cygnus, me solta, senão eu vou gritar. – ela comentou, mas em lugar do tom de ameaça que queria expressar, sua voz não passou de um sussurro rouco.

O rapaz riu e a largou calmamente. Persephone pareceu frustrada e ao mesmo tempo satisfeita quando levantou o corpo do tronco do rapaz e respirou profundamente, antes de esboçar um sorriso debochado.

-Eu disse, Cygnus, você está perdendo o jeito. – ela comentou. Era algo involuntário provocar aquele rapaz. Ela simplesmente não era capaz de impedir isso.

-Não,_ tia_ Perse, apenas não gosto de fazer certas coisas com platéia. – ele sorriu meio de lado e ela notou que ele lançava um olhar especial para a porta.

Persephone virou o rosto calmamente a fim de encarar a pessoa que, agora, estava parada no vão, observando-os seriamente.

A feição meio intrigada de Lynx deu lugar a uma ligeiramente maliciosa enquanto ela lançava um olhar meio vago para o irmão e depois para tia.

-Atrapalhei algo? – perguntou num tom inocente, mas depois arqueou a sobrancelha ao notar alguns hematomas sobre o corpo do irmão. – Céus, o que houve com você, Cygnus?

O rapaz esboçou uma nítida careta quanto ao fato e Persephone se controlou para não rir.

-Mas que diabos, será que toda pessoa nessa casa vai ficar me perguntando isso?

-Desculpe se eu sou sua irmã e, apesar de você não merecer, eu me preocupo um pouco com você. – ela comentou num tom irônico, adentrando o quarto e fechando a porta ao passar. – O que houve?

-Não me diga que você não soube. – ele resmungou, irritado. – Todo o castelo já deve saber agora.

Lynx não comentou nada, mas pelo breve sorrir que ela deixou escapar, Persephone soube que ela já estava ciente do fato.

-Acho que ser derrotado por um sangue-ruim vai ser bom para você, Cygnus. – Lynx comentou calmamente, esboçando um meio sorriso. – Pelo menos isso serviu para amansar um pouco o grande ego e orgulho que você carrega dentro de si. – completou, sentando-se num jeito meio moleque em cima da cama do irmão, ocupando o lado oposto ao que Persephone ocupava. – Você sabe quem vem jantar hoje aqui, Perse?

-Mas por que diabos você está vestida de homem, Lynx? – o irmão comentou num tom de desaprovação, antes mesmo que Persephone se pronunciasse, enquanto ela tirava o chapéu. – Eu estou começando a achar que você tomou gosto pela coisa e deseja ser um homem.

Persephone riu e meneou a cabeça quando Lynx sorriu radiante.

-Bem, essa é a intenção. – ela gargalhou ao ver a feição incrédula e de asco que o irmão exibiu. – Deixa de ser idiota, Cygnus. É claro que não é isso. – ela começou a desfazer a trança que prendia o cabelo calmamente. – Eu estou proibida de sair do quarto, esqueceu? – ela sorriu meio de lado. – Isso, de certa forma, é um disfarce.

-É; e onde você estava? – ele perguntou num tom irritado e desconfiado. Não gostava muito da idéia da sua irmã saindo por aí, sozinha. – Por acaso tem um amante?

Ela careteou, seus olhos gris ficando ligeiramente escuros.

-Não me ofenda dessa maneira, Cygnus. – ela comentou num tom sério.

-Ela só foi cavalgar com a Betel, Cygnus. – Persephone se manifestou na conversa, ao que teve a atenção de Cygnus desviada para ela.

-E elas foram para onde?

-Céus, Cygnus, para de bancar o irmão ciumento. – Perse murmurou num revirar de olhos, jogando um ungüento em cima do peito do rapaz num gesto emburrado. O rapaz gemeu de leve.

-Essa porcaria dói, sabia? – ele resmungou, ao que Lynx riu. – E como você está conseguindo sair do quarto, Lynx?

-Tenho os meus meios, Cygnus, você acha mesmo que eu vou te contar para você dizer ao papai? – ela falou num tom entre divertimento e aborrecimento. – Tia Perse, você sabe se algum _pretendente_ vem hoje aqui?

-Não sei, Lynce, sua mãe não quer me dizer. – ela suspirou. – Por que você está perguntando isso?

-Isso tudo é muito estranho. Ela me deixou sair para jantar hoje.

-Talvez por que a Lyra e seus tios vieram nos fazer uma visita.

-Sério? – ela comentou num sorriso. – Espero que seja só isso mesmo. – murmurou seriamente.

-O que você está tramando, Lynx? – Cygnus comentou, desconfiado, visto que a irmã tinha um ar muito distante.

-O que eu vou tramar, Cygnus. – ela corrigiu, sorrindo. – O que eu vou tramar se a mamãe trouxer mais um pretendente para mim. – ela se levantou da cama num pulo e deu um beijo estalado na testa do irmão. – Vejo vocês mais tarde.

Cygnus lançou um olhar especial a Perse quando a irmã saiu do quarto.

-Eu não faço a menor idéia do que ela pode fazer. – ela retirou o ungüento do peito do rapaz e sorriu um pouco. – Se sente melhor? – ele assentiu, ao que ela prosseguiu. – Então, acho que meu trabalho acabou por aqui, melhor você se arrumar, nós vamos jantar daqui a pouco. – ela se levantou graciosamente da cama e começou a se afastar.

-Perse? – Cygnus o chamou depois de um tempo. Ela parou de andar e virou-se para ele, meio intrigada. – Hum, obrigado.

A mulher sorriu em resposta e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta silenciosamente ao passar.

* * *


	9. Explosão Vega

**Capitulo VII**

**Explosão Vega

* * *

**

A garota adentrou o quarto real com uma explosão da maçaneta, assustando o príncipe que havia acabado de se arrumar para o jantar.

Eric virou-se a tempo de ver a varinha da pequena apontada para ele.

-Eu vou te mostrar o que acontece com que mexe com os Black, seu anormal desgraçado! – gritou Vega.

Mas antes que o feixe de luz atingisse a realeza, Lancaster entrou na sua frente e, para sua surpresa, nada aconteceu.

Os olhos deles se fixaram durante um bom tempo, os de cor de mel faiscavam de irritação, os negros, brilhavam surpresos.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou o cavaleiro arrancando a varinha de sua mão e segurando-lhe fortemente o braço.

-Me solta! Você está me machucando... – berrou a menina.

-Jura! – ele apertou ainda mais o braço dela – E o que você pensava em fazer com o príncipe, não era isso também?!

-Jack! – gritou o príncipe percebendo que a raiva do amigo e guardião estava passando dos limites necessários. Conhecia bem Lancaster, desde novo. Sabia que o bom humor constante se tornava extremamente perigoso quando dava lugar à raiva. E naquele momento era isso que ele sentia pela jovem Black.

Mas todo esse sentimento se esvaiu quando ela abaixou os olhos, envergonhada.

-Ele machucou o meu irmão... – falou baixinho.

Jack desmontou, em segundos o apertão que dava no braço dela diminuiu e ele acabou por soltá-la.

-Seu irmão se machucou sozinho. – resmungou ele por fim – Ele foi imprudente... Mas isso não te da o direito de entrar no quarto do príncipe para agredi-lo e...

-Vamos Jack, ela só estava protegendo a família...

Jack olhou de lado para o amigo.

-Mesmo assim... - voltou-se novamente para Vega - É meu dever deixar bem claro que se isso voltar a acontecer não serei tão compreensível. Entendeu, mocinha?

Ela o encarou irritada pelo tratamento. Mas não disse nada, apenas concordou com a cabeça.

-Então some logo daqui antes que eu esqueça quem é e lhe de umas boas palmadas.

Vega saiu, meio irritada, meio envergonhada, por ter sido tratada como uma criança mimada e por ter agido como uma.

Aquele homem a deixava sem saber o que sentir ou pensar. Sabia que ele estava certo em tudo que dissera a ela, mas só se dera conta da grande besteira que fazia quando encarou os olhos reprovadores dele.

Era estranho pensar que nem o olhar de seu pai conseguia fazer-lhe parar e pensar no meio de um ataque de raiva, já o de Lancaster...

Havia sido tudo muito estranho. Muito, muito estranho. Isso sem falar no fato de que Lancaster havia parado o seu feitiço sem pronunciar, se quer, uma palavra, ou levantar-lhe uma varinha. Algo que ela só sabia ser realizado por grandes magos... Mas ele era um trouxa, ou não era?

A jovem Black não demorou a decidir o que ia fazer e correu para os aposentos do irmão. Para sua surpresa o encontrou já pronto para o jantar.

Franziu o cenho.

-A Stella disse que você estava mal.

-Ai caramba! Teve alguém nesse castelo pra quem a Stella não contou o que viu, por acaso?

-Acho que não... – disse a caçula com um sorriso divertido – Bom, talvez não tenha dito nada pro papai, mas... – olhou pro chão – acho que depois do que eu fiz ele vai saber logo...

-O que você fez, Vega?!

-Eu... Bom... Eu fui tirar satisfação com aquele anormal do príncipe...

Cygnus a olhou irritado, embora saber que a irmãzinha o "defendia" lhe amolecesse o coração também.

Arfou por fim.

-Você não fez isso, Vega...

-Fiz sim... – disse ela balançando a cabeça novamente e olhando pros próprios pés.

-Pelo menos acertou o cara de jeito? – ele perguntou, malicioso.

-Não. Aquele cavaleiro chegou e...

-E você não conseguiu dar caba de um simples trouxa, Vega! Por Merlin!

-É exatamente por isso que eu vim falar com você Cygnus! Ele não é um simples trouxa.

-Como não?

-Ele bloqueou o meu feitiço! Trouxas não bloqueiam feitiços, certo?

Cygnus piscou algumas vezes, sem compreender. Puxou a irmã para sentar na cama, fazendo o mesmo.

-Como assim ele bloqueou o seu feitiço? Conte-me exatamente o que aconteceu Vega...

88888888888

Cygnus desceu para o jantar ainda remoendo a novidade que sua irmã contara. Lancaster era um bruxo, disso ele tinha certeza. Um trouxa teria voado pelo quarto ao ser atingido pelo feitiço de Vega, mas ele bloqueara o feitiço, sem pronunciar sequer uma palavra. E, mais, ele tinha certeza de que o príncipe não sabia que um dos seus cavaleiros também era bruxo. E porque? Os dois não eram amigos desde a infância?

-Cygnus, você vai continuar aí parado, garoto?- Seu pai perguntou, estranhando o comportamento do filho. – Nós temos um jantar, esqueceu?

- Desculpe, eu só estava pensando. Acabei divagando.

- Faz bem pensar um pouco, principalmente se você só está fazendo besteiras. E eu ouvi falar da besteira grande que você fez enquanto ensinava magia ao jovem príncipe...

Cygnus suspirou, irritado.

–Merlin, eu sei que fiz besteira com o anormal, até quando vocês vão brigar comigo por causa disso?

Sirius olhou furioso para o filho.

-Primeiro, parece que você ainda não entendeu o quanto esse _anormal_ é importante para a família. Eu estou falando isso pela última vez: ele vai governar todo o reino e é importante que nós estejamos ao seu lado durante esse governo. Segundo: você parece não ter aprendido nada com a humilhação que sofreu. Aquilo só aconteceu porque você não o tratou com o devido respeito. Ninguém entra numa luta já tendo ganhado ou perdido, lembre-se disso. Ah, quase ia esquecendo, teremos mais alguns convidados para o jantar, além de seus tios.

-Quem?- Cygnus perguntou intrigado.

-Alguns casais de amigos da sua mãe, com os filhos. Eles vão embora ainda hoje, é claro, quanto menos bruxos tiverem contato com o príncipe, melhor. Mas, Cygnus, mantenha os olhos abertos.

Cygnus o olhou surpreso.

–Cada vez eu entendo menos você. – ele falou baixinho, pois haviam chegado ao salão.

-Ah! Ainda bem que vocês chegaram, já estava ficando preocupada. – Sua mãe falou com um sorriso falso nos lábios. – Venha, querido. – ela continuou, puxando-o pelo braço. – Você precisa conhecer algumas garotas. – ela sussurrou no seu ouvido.

Ele olhou a mãe sem compreender e depois olhou para o pai, que retribuiu seu olhar como se dissesse _"ei, eu não posso fazer nada, tentei te ajudar, lembra?"._

–Você não está querendo dizer que...?

Sua mãe o olhou séria.

–Não estou querendo dizer, Cygnus, estou dizendo. – Então a matriarca da família Black pousou os olhos numa garota loira de grandes olhos azuis opacos. – Emily, Emily querida, venha conhecer meu filho. Ou melhor, por que vocês não vão dançar e conversar sozinhos? Fazer coisas que os jovens de hoje fazem, tenho certeza que vão se dar muito bem.

Cygnus suspirou antes de olhar para a garota sem graça que vinha ao seu encontro. Isso parecia um pesadelo, não podia estar acontecendo, não com ele. Não era Lynx que precisava de um marido urgentemente? Lynx, por falar nela, provavelmente estaria rindo dele em algum canto do salão. Ele só gostaria de saber porque, afinal, sua mãe subitamente decidira lhe arranjar um par.

* * *


	10. O baile dos pretendentes

**Capitulo VIII**

**O baile dos pretendentes

* * *

**

Eric sabia que estava atrasado para o baile. Haveria muitas famílias bruxas nesse baile pelo que lhe disseram.

Como até agora só havia se relacionado com os Black queria saber se todas as outras famílias bruxas eram como eles. Embora o príncipe tivesse a nítida sensação de que apenas os Black eram assim. E eles eram assim justamente por serem Black.

Balançou a cabeça como que para afastar os pensamentos e decidiu ir logo para o baile. Jack e Noah já estavam lá porque ele lhe pedira que fizessem isso. Queria analisar as famílias bruxas sem que elas soubessem que ele era o príncipe.

Caminhava pelo corredor quando viu algo se mexer nas sombras.

-Quem está aí?-perguntou enquanto apertava a varinha que trazia com mais força.

-Sou eu, Vossa Alteza desculpe se lhe assustei.

A figura deu mais alguns passos e a luz do recinto lhe iluminou.

Stella Black.

Ela estava bastante bonita com o vestido azul que usava. Mais bonita até do que quando ele a conhecera.

-Pensei que já estivesse no baile com suas irmãs, srta. Black.

A garota suspirou pesadamente antes de continuar.

-Também achei que estaria, Alteza. Mais receio que minha mãe não esteja querendo a minha companhia.

-Como assim?

Ela deu um sorrisinho de escárnio que lhe lembrou o irmão, Cygnus.

-Por que achas que tantas famílias bruxas foram convidadas? Mamãe certamente pretende arrumar pretendentes para todos nós. Não me surpreenderia se houvesse pretendentes até mesmo para Cygnus e Persephone.

Eric se espantou com a naturalidade com que ela lhe falava coisas delicadas como esta.

Mesmo assim, não pode deixar de sentir um aperto no coração ao ver que ela, aparentemente, se incluíra como alguém que a mãe arrumasse um pretendente.

-Até para a senhorita? - percebendo o que falava tentou se concertar - Digo, tanto a senhorita quanto as suas irmãs são muito novas para se casar. Ao meu ver, claro.

Ela sorriu.

-Que bom que pensas assim. Que pena que minha mãe não pense assim. Do jeito que ela é não me surpreenderia se inventasse de arrumar pretendente até mesmo para você. E, lamento lhe informar, ela não desiste facilmente.

Eric sorriu também.

Era bom conversar com a garota Black. Na verdade, era extremamente agradável.

Talvez ele nem fosse ao baile. Talvez apenas ficasse naquele corredor conversando com ela. Talvez.

Ele não soube explicar ao certo o que o levou a fazer o que fez. Mas Eric nunca se arrependeu de puxado pela cintura e juntado os lábios no dela, apaixonadamente.

Stella ficou sem reação por incontáveis segundos, até que foi se dando conta do que acontecia, dos lábios quentes dele no seu.

Martirizou-se por faltar-lhe forças para empurrá-lo, o que seria o correto a se fazer. Mas aquela sensação era boa demais. Simplesmente não conseguia.

Acabou por envolver-lhe a nuca com seus braços, enquanto Eric aprofundava mais e mais o beijo.

Talvez nenhum dos dois fosse ao baile realmente...

88888888888

E nenhum dos dois foi ao baile. Só Betel parecia perceber que nem sua irmã, Stella, nem o príncipe estavam presentes. Talvez ela devesse procurar os dois, pois ela tinha certeza que eles deveriam estar juntos, era coincidência demais os dois não serem encontrados.

Devagarzinho, para não chamar a atenção da mãe, ela saiu do salão, indo parar em um dos corredores da ala sul, a menos usada no castelo, era o lugar ideal para a irmã se esconder.

Ela percebeu, no entanto, que não estava sozinha, que estava sendo seguida. Era irônico que naquele castelo, enorme, nunca fosse capaz de ficar sozinha.

-Quem está aí? - ela perguntou para o escuro. E um pequeno ser muito feio, um elfo, surgiu do meio das sombras. Ela suspirou, aliviada e desapontada ao mesmo tempo.

-Winly, você me assustou. O que está fazendo aqui, na ala sul? Por que não está na cozinha com os outros elfos? Por que está me seguindo?

-Senhorita, Winly nunca a seguiria. Não, não, Winly não a estava seguindo... - o elfo repetia, com medo de Betelguese que, entre as irmãs, era a que mais gostava de azarar elfos e era impiedosa.

Betelguese sorriu.

-Então, Winly querido, o que estavas fazendo?

-Winly estava somente cumprindo ordens da senhora Black! A senhora Black disse para Winly não perder suas meninas de vista.

Betel olhou furiosa para a elfo.

-E minha mãe acha que tem o direito de mandar um elfo me seguir? Winly, volte para cozinha e não saia de lá até eu mandar. Caso minha mãe pergunte, você vai dizer que não me viu. Entendido?

-Mas, senhorita, sua mãe mandou Winly...

-Winly! Você quer ser castigado? Ou melhor, quer ganhar meias?

Winly olhou apavorado para a garota. Betel podia jurar que o elfo ia chorar.

-Não, não! Por favor, senhora, eu lhe imploro, meias não! Winly promete voltar para a cozinha e ser um elfo bom.

Betel sorriu.

-Ótimo. Agora vá, suma da minha frente.

O elfo fez uma reverência e sumiu.

-E depois os Black ainda se acham melhor que os outros bruxos, mas tratam seus elfos iguais aos outros...

Betel olhou surpresa para o garoto que saiu das sombras. Ela o reconheceu como um dos filhos do casal Lestrange, o último pretendente que Stella afastara.

-O que você quer? Não deveria estar no baile, tentando cair nas graças da Stella?

Ele revirou os olhos, fazendo uma careta engraçada em seguida.

-Stella é chata.

Betel arqueou a sobrancelha, ligeiramente ofendida com a audácia do rapaz a sua frente.

-Creio que não era isso que o senhor dizia a ela, enquanto tentava cortejá-la, não é, Lestrange? – ela murmurou num ar sério, antes de sorrir de forma enviesada. – Ou será que você só está dizendo isso agora por que teve seu orgulho ferido pela minha irmã tê-lo dispensado?

Ela alargou o sorriso quando notou os olhos escuros do rapaz chisparem.

-Cuidado com o que fala, Black, a senhorita ainda pode se dar muito mal por isso. – ele sussurrou num tom ameaçador, ao que ela gargalhou um pouco.

-Lestrange, eu não tenho medo de homem. – murmurou num tom sereno, diminuindo a distância entre eles a passos suntuosos. – Vocês se dizem mais fortes, mas não passam de fracos que chegam a perder a cabeça por uma simples ação de uma mulher. – ela riu um pouco, parando de andar quando o ultrapassou e voltando o olhar para encará-lo. – Uma boa mulher. – ela tornou a sorrir. – Passar bem. – completou, antes de voltar a caminhar pelo corredor.

-Hey, Black! – Lestrange a chamou depois de alguns segundos.

-Sim? – ela tornou a virar-se para encará-lo.

-A senhorita cavalga muito bem.

-Obrigada. – ela fez uma leve mesura e sorriu. – O senhor também é um exímio cavaleiro, Lestrange. – e, dizendo isso, sumiu da vista do rapaz ao dobrar um corredor qualquer.

88888888888

Noah e Jack circulavam pelo salão incomodados.

-O Eric ta demorando tanto.

-Também não estou gostando disso. – disse Jack – Se bem que, - olhou em volta, sorriu de lado – Aquela Black também não apareceu...

-Qual? – Noah olhou em volta também. Mas seus olhos não circundaram todo salão, param sobre uma figura familiar e ao mesmo tempo encantadora.

A garota que se vestia de homem, finalmente a via novamente. Só que dessa vez ela ostentava um belíssimo vestido. E, como imaginara tantas vezes em seus sonhos, ela estava linda.

Sentiu uma cotovelada.

-Não era dessa Black que eu estava falando, Noah. – riu Jack – Pare de babar, anda.

-Aqui mamãe! Pai! Por aqui! – eles ouviram a fina voz de garota vinda detrás dos ambos, viraram-se.

A jovem ruiva que fora apresentada a eles mais cedo se aproximava puxando uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e um homem sorridente pelas mãos.

-Esses são os cavaleiros do rei. – disse Lyra abrindo um sorriso igual ao do pai para os dois – Senhores, gostaria de apresentar-lhes meus pais.

Noah abriu um sorriso e cumprimentou o casal numa reverencia.

-Muito prazer. – disse – Meu nome é Noah Richards e esse aqui é o meu amigo...

-Lancaster. – a voz de Jack saíra bem mais grosseira do que deveria, o outro o encarou e percebeu que os olhos do amigo chispavam para o homem à frente deles – Jack Lancaster.

-Andrômeda Potter, muito prazer. - a mulher falou, aparentemente, não percebendo o clima meio estranho que se instalara entre os presentes. Ela fez uma leve mesura e segurou o braço do marido, esboçando um sorriso. - E esse é...

-Alexander Potter. - Jack falou num tom menos grosseiro, mas estranhamente sério. Noah desviou o olhar da Senhora Potter e passou a olhar para o amigo.

Jack ainda encarava o homem a sua frente com uma expressão séria que, para Noah, não cabia no rosto do amigo. Desde que se conheciam nunca havia visto tal expressão em seu rosto. Estreitou os olhos, meio desconfiado, desviando o olhar para o homem, que ao ver o rapaz, agora apresentava um semblante meio pálido.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor. - Jack prosseguiu e sorriu meio de lado, abandonando o ar sério e fazendo uma leve mesura. - Eu já ouvi a pequena Lyra falar muito do senhor. Muito bem, por sinal. - ele sorriu meio de lado, um sorriso que Noah, que o conhecia bem, notou ser de leve sarcasmo, apesar de dar um ar de gentileza para os despercebidos. - Deve ser um pai exemplar. - o homem apenas piscou demoradamente.

-Creio que devo mesmo ser... - o homem falou num tom meio grave. -...Sr. Lancaster. - completou pausadamente.

-Onde está o príncipe? - a pequena Lyra perguntou, ansiosa, ainda sorrindo, mas percebia-se que ela tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada, como quem desconfia de alguma coisa. Não se saberia dizer se o comportamento estranho do pai ao ver Jack e vice-versa, ou se pelo fato do sumiço do príncipe.

Ninguém respondeu. A pequena emburrou-se consideravelmente, mas, ao notar um rosto conhecido, alargou o sorriso e esboçou um ar animado.

-Hey, Lynce! Lynce! Vem cá!

As reações a esse fato foram variadas.

Andrômeda parou de mirar o marido com um ar intrigado e, assim como o próprio, desviou o olhar para a garota que se aproximava, sorrindo.

Jack soltou um longo suspiro e correu o olhar esparsamente pelo recinto, como se estivesse voltado a procurar o príncipe.

Noah, por sua vez, prendeu a respiração involuntariamente, observando a forma altiva da garota andar, ao mesmo tempo em que, em algum lugar de seu ser, sentia que não estava preparado para estar tão perto daquela Black. _Não agora_.

Lynx sorriu para a pequena.

-Lyra, estava com saudades! Faz tanto tempo que eu não te via, prima, como vai? Andie, Alexander, é tão bom ver vocês! - A garota continuou, não notando o clima estranho.

-Nós estamos bem. Como vai você, Lynce? - Andrômeda perguntou. – Sua mãe me contou que fugiu do Slughurn... Lynce, você não podia ter feito isso. Todos os casais têm dificuldades no começo, até eu e Alex tivemos, não é, amor?

Alexander sorriu.

–Andie me detestava assim que nos casamos. Foi uma atitude muito precipitada a sua, Lynce.

Os dois cavaleiros olhavam a cena sem mover um músculo: Noah porque estava ocupado demais observando Lynx Black e Jack porque não conseguia olhar para outro que não fosse Alexander Potter.

-Não vamos discutir isso, tio. E vocês, cavaleiros, como estão? - Ela perguntou, lançando outro de seus sorrisos devastadores para Noah.

Aqueles sorrisos deveriam ser proibidos, eram capazes de deixar qualquer homem aos pés da garota, Noah suspeitava.

-E o príncipe? Ainda não o vi por aqui, certamente deve estar se aprontando...

Noah e Jack deram um sorriso amarelo, por também não saberem onde o príncipe estava.

-Ele chegará logo, senhorita. – Jack respondeu, torcendo para que fosse verdade.

-Ah, senhor Richards, eu gostaria muito de conversar com o senhor! - A garota falou ao notar a aproximação da mãe com um jovem a tiracolo. – Você não se importa, se importa? Podemos dançar enquanto isso, não?

Noah olhou espantado para a garota, e assentiu sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Primeiro, ela fugia do marido, vestia-se de homem e agora o convidava para dançar!

Jack desviou por um momento o olhar de Alexander e fitou a garota, surpreso, antes reprimir um sorriso ligeiramente malicioso que insistia em aparecer nos seus lábios.

Os três Potter encaravam a primogênita dos Black com certa surpresa ante ao gesto desinibido da garota, sendo que Lyra trazia um sorriso no rosto. Noah ainda permanecia estático, contudo, ainda perplexo com o convite da bela jovem.

Lancaster, ao reparar que Noah não sairia dali nem se chovesse árvores, deu uma cotovelada discreta no amigo, ao que ele pareceu despertar, pigarreando consideravelmente. O sorriso da garota pareceu ainda mais provocante na opinião do rapaz.

-Com licença, senhores. – apesar de ter conseguido não gaguejar, sua voz não passara de um leve ruído. Jack se controlou para não rir. Nunca havia visto o amigo ter uma reação tão patética perante uma garota.

Noah aproximou-se da garota a passos meio pesados e mecânicos, oferecendo o braço para ela, ao que ela rapidamente o aceitou, ainda sorrindo.

-O senhor sabe dançar, senhor Richards? – Lynx perguntou usando o seu tom mais suave, tentando não rir ao notar o rapaz estremecer um pouco. Sentiu-se tentada a perguntar se ele estava a sentir algo, mas preferiu ficar em silêncio. O rapaz, por sua vez, parecia fazer um esforço enorme para manter seus olhos fixos a algum ponto a sua frente, se controlando para não virar o rosto para encará-la, já que a mesma mantinha o tempo todo o rosto virado em sua direção e, para Noah, aquela falta de distância entre eles seria um tanto quanto perigosa. _Muito perigosa_.

-Eu... bem... – ele pigarreou antes de prosseguir. Podia sentir o olhar que ela lhe lançava penetrando a sua pele, fazendo-o sentir-se ligeiramente quente. – Sim, senhorita Black. – Sim, sim. Ela não tinha somente sorrisos devastadores e uma voz inebriante. Ela tinha olhos tentadores... Sem falar nos lábios. Sim, os lábios...

-O senhor pode me chamar de Lynce. – ela tornou a sorrir e Noah, que havia lançando um olhar de esguelha para a garota, prendeu a respiração. Por que diabos essa garota era tão provocante? Aliás, por que diabos ela não parava de sorrir? Aqueles sorrisos não eram nada bons para ele. - Mas só se me prometer que o senhor irá permitir que eu lhe chame de Noah.

-Hã... tudo bem. – ele falou, num tom rouco, virando-se bruscamente para frente. – Er, tudo bem. – repetiu num tom mais firme.

Lynx pareceu ligeiramente satisfeita com a resposta do rapaz e parou de andar. Noah, mecanicamente, parou também e a mirou, meio confuso.

O rapaz quase caíra para trás quando ela ficou de frente para ele e pôs a mão nos seus ombros e entrelaçou a sua mão a dele. Mãos macias e delicadas... O rapaz sentiu um calor subir pelo seu corpo.

-Concede-me esta dança, Noah? – ela perguntou pausadamente ao que ele inspirou profundamente e assentiu, meio nervoso.

O rapaz fixou o seu olhar ao dela, achando a cor dos olhos da garota semelhante a das nuvens em uma manhã tempestuosa. Noah levou a mão à cintura da garota e tentou não pensar na textura da pele que havia por debaixo daquele vestido. Piscou demoradamente, enquanto sentia a respiração completamente rasa.

-Noah, isso está errado. – a mulher o advertiu num tom sério. O rapaz a encarou, confuso, e já estava pensando em soltá-la, quando ela prosseguiu. – Para dançar com uma Black, você deve chegar mais perto... – ela sorriu e se aproximou dele, deixando os corpos colados. Noah teve a ligeira impressão de que, a qualquer momento, seu coração iria explodir. – _assim_.

* * *

hahahahah agora começou realmente a se estabelecer os shippers não é galera... Além de revelarmos algumas coisas legais.

Bom, eu vou responder os primeiros comentários, já deixando claro que toda a equipe de autoras está super feliz por estar agradando... e que já escrevemos até o cap 29 até agora hahahahhahaha

**Laura Bottin Piovesan -** continue acompanhando!!! Ela vai ficar bem mais movimentada a partir desse capítulo. Gostou dos casais é? Qual gostou mais??? risos

**Sandra Potter**** -** espero que não tenhamos demorado demais... que bom que está gostando. Bom, eu me atrevo a dizer que eles são melhores que os marotos originais, afinal, não tem o rabicho!!!!!!! hahahhahahahahahhha

**Gagau**** -** Eric e Cygnus são fofos???? Bah! Eu (MIra) gosto mais do Jack e do Noah hahahahaha, ta bom, o Cygnus tb é uma comedia.. o Eric tb é um amorzinho... mas eu me divirto mais com os dois primeiros. De qualquer forma, isso não importa, o que importa é que vc ta gostando!!!!

bom, por enqtando é só... brevemente atualizações (só estou esperando serem betados os proximos caps..)

bjs


	11. Ciúmes

**Capítulo IX**

**Ciúmes

* * *

**

A alguns metros dali Cygnus estava tendo dificuldade para não bocejar devido à conversa chatíssima que a pretendente que sua mãe lhe impusera tinha. Ele passava a mão pelos cabelos e acenava sorridente volta e meia, quando ela lhe exigia alguma participação naquele monólogo (céus, e ele que pensava que suas irmãs falavam muito).

Mas não pode deixar de se exaltar ao perceber que não era o único a quem sua mãe estava colocando naquela situação constrangedora. Naquele exato momento Hera Black puxava a irmã Persephone pelo braço e a apresentava a um rapaz bem mais alto que Cygnus.

Ele fechou a cara no ato.

-Algum problema? – perguntou a loira na sua frente.

-Não... Quer dizer, sim, sim... Eu preciso resolver uma coisa, se me permite. É rapidinho. – disse se afastando.

Em poucos segundos estava parado atrás do homenzarrão que se aproximara mais do que deveria de Perse.

-Com licença. – falou, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava a mulher pela mão sob o olhar surpreso do homem – É a valsa dos Black agora, preciso de um par. – disse, sem se importar daquela ser a desculpa mais esfarrapada do mundo – Vamos, tia.

Persephone olhou espantada para o sobrinho, que a tirara da conversa sem o mínimo de delicadeza.

-Cygnus, o que você pensa que está fazendo?

-Vem, vamos dançar. – ele falou no seu ouvido, não dando nem tempo para a moça responder.

Ele admitia agora que sua reação fora um pouco precipitada, mas a imagem daquele homem perto dela o fizera perder a cabeça. Ele não queria ver nunca de novo o corpo de outro homem perto do dela, e foi quando admitiu isso para si mesmo que percebeu que estava morrendo de ciúmes.

-Você não estava dançando com Elizabeth? A senhorita Malfoy não vai gostar de ter sido deixada esperando.

-Bem, ela que fique com raiva e vá reclamar para mamãe. Você precisava ver, aquela garota era chatíssima, impossível de conviver. Não vamos falar dela, ok? Fico irritado só de pensar nela. – Persephone sorriu, não queria admitir, mas havia ficado com ciúme quando vira Cygnus dançando com a loira, tal como ele sentira-se quando a vira com aquele homem. – Agora chegue mais perto, temos que dançar a maneira dos Black.

Persephone não protestou e colou seu corpo ao do sobrinho.

-Estava com saudades de ter você assim, junto de mim. – Ele sussurrou, e ela corou. Não exatamente pelas palavras de Cygnus, mas porque Hera estava olhando exatamente para os dois. Será que ela sabia?

-O que foi, Perse? Você parece ter ficado com preocupada de repente.

-Não é nada não, Cygnus. Só sua irmã dançando com o Malfoy. Será que ela não percebe como ele é um total idiota?

-Nem me fale. Vega está apaixonada, não vê nada, acha que Joseth é seu príncipe encantado. Não percebe que ele só está interessado em se casar com uma Black e não se importa com ela. Espero que ela não faça nenhuma besteira.

Vega estava alheia aos comentários de seu irmão e aos de qualquer outra pessoa. Ela só tinha olhos para Joseth e as palavras que ele dizia:

-Vega, nós vamos fugir hoje à noite, está tudo planejado.

-Hoje? – ela mal podia esconder a felicidade - Isso vai ser perfeito, Joseth! Eu não agüentava mais conviver com esses trouxas que estão infestando a minha casa. - ela olhou de rabo de olho para um ponto logo adianta onde Lancaster ria divertido de algo que ela não sabia estar acontecendo.

-Também não gosto de imaginá-la com esses anormais por perto, meu anjo.

Vega sorriu.

- Não podia imaginar momento melhor para fugirmos. Depois papai vai ter que aceitar nosso casamento e poderemos voltar.

-Exatamente, meu anjo.

-Quais os detalhes do plano, Joseth?

Malfoy abriu um sorriso terno que ficava extremamente falso em seus lábios. Mas Vega não percebeu. Acariciou-lhe o cabelo docemente.

-Não se preocupe com isso, meu anjo... Deixe os detalhes por minha conta.

Do outro lado do salão, Jack resolveu se afastar do grupo de Potter, antes que o homem a sua frente lhe dirigisse a palavra e ele tivesse que ser realmente grosseiro. Rodou um pouco, parando sozinho em um canto do salão, encostando-se em uma das pilastras.

Pôs-se a observar a todos.

Seus olhos se prenderam divertidos, mais uma vez, no amigo, que tinha dificuldades para dançar tão próximo à charmosa Black mais velha.

Em seguida, se direcionaram para um casal bem mais à frente. A pequena da família dançava com o mesmo rapaz loiro da primeira festa.

Provavelmente aquele deveria ser o motivo das brigas constantes dela com as irmãs, pensou.

_Péssimo motivo_ pensou novamente, ao se dar conta que os cabelos platinados só poderiam pertencer a um Malfoy.

Mas foi a forma como os dois riram de repente que lhe chamou realmente a atenção. O casalzinho trocava olhares cúmplices e ele sabia que nunca poderia esperar nada de bom de olhares cúmplices trocados com algum Malfoy.

Jack observou o casal saindo sorrateiro e apressou-se em segui-los, seu instinto lhe dizia que nada de bom poderia sair dali. Ele parou no jardim a uma distância segura do casal, mas de onde podia observar todos os movimentos de Malfoy. Mas não teve muito tempo para tentar descobrir qualquer coisa.

-Podemos conversar?

Lancaster suspirou e revirou os olhos, parecia que estava pegando alguns dos gestos característicos dos Black. Mas o que podia fazer? Ali estava Alexander Potter, a última pessoa que ele gostaria de encontrar naquele momento. Virou lentamente para encarar o homem.

-Na verdade, senhor Potter. Não, não podemos. Eu estou ocupado. – e virou-se novamente para olhar o nada, na opinião do mais velho.

-O que pode ser mais importante do que conversar com o seu pai?

-Eu não tenho pai, senhor Potter.

-Pare de criancices, Jack. Nós dois sabemos que eu sou seu pai.

Ele voltou a encarar o outro, com um sorriso debochado.

-Ah, nós dois sabemos... É verdade... Mas a sua querida esposa não sabe, não é? Ou mesmo a sua filha... Minha irmã...

-Jack... – Alexander tentava arrancar um pouco de compreensão do filho – Eu tive meus motivos e...

-Motivos, senhor Potter? Motivos para abandonar a minha mãe sozinha com um filho de oito anos para criar, simplesmente por que ela era uma camponesa trouxa, totalmente desqualificada para ser a esposa de um figurão bruxo como o senhor? Que se danem seus motivos, senhor Potter, eles não mudam o que você fez.

-Jack, eu estava apaixonado pela Andrômeda!

-Há! Apaixonado? Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? Que você estava apaixonado... E por uma Black... Como se fosse possível se apaixonar por garotas como elas... Bonitas sim, mas mandonas e de gênios insuportáveis. E ainda sim, teria que existir a possibilidade de elas terem um coração, o que é impossível, já que são mulheres que só pensam em si mesmas.

-Isso não é verdade... – sua atenção pareceu se desviar para um ponto atrás do filho - Hey... O que está acontecendo ali?

Jack virou-se para a mesma direção que seu pai olhava e não teve como esconder a surpresa. Vega, a caçula dos Black, estava no meio de um beijo apaixonado com Malfoy. Beijo não, eles estavam se engolindo, isso sim!!

88888888888

Stella não sabia onde estava com a cabeça para ter se deixado levar pelos beijos do príncipe e pela sua própria falta de razão. Ela parou de acariciar os cabelos do rapaz e, calmamente, foi usando todo o resquício de força de vontade que lhe restava para diminuir a intensidade dos beijos e, por fim, cessá-los por completo.

Aparentemente, Eric notara o pedido implícito da garota, pois a mesma sentiu que ele afrouxou um pouco as mãos que lhe seguraram a cintura e, até mesmo, ela sentiu-se ser ligeiramente afastada da parede em que o rapaz a recostara com delicadeza.

Ela sentiu-o recostar a testa à dela e sorveu uma grande quantidade de ar, sentindo a sua respiração tão arfante quando a do rapaz.

Extremamente corada, ela encarou os olhos fechados do príncipe e notou um sorriso transparecer nos lábios dele, calmamente. Piscou de forma demorada e também sorriu.

-Isso foi bom... – ele comentou, baixinho, a voz extremamente rouca.

-É, foi bom... Muito bom. – ela deixou escapar, corando logo em seguida. – O que você deve estar pensando de mim agora, hein? Saiba, Alteza, que eu não costumo ficar beijando...

Ele colocou o dedo na frente da sua boca, impedindo-a de falar.

–Eu sei que você não costuma fazer isso. E fui eu quem a beijou. Não precisa se desculpar, você também gostou, não foi? Eu não consegui me controlar, me desculpe. É que você simplesmente...- ele não completou a frase, somente aproximou-se mais dela, aparecendo que ia beijá-la, mas mudou de idéia no último segundo. E Stella teve que lutar para esconder a frustração.

-É melhor irmos para a festa, não? – ele sussurrou rente ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar um pouco. Após isso, Eric se afastou da garota e esboçou seu melhor sorriso.

Ela o encarou sem saber o que dizer... Aparentemente, o rapaz não estava tão seguro do que poderia falar naquele momento, pois passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou.

-Sim, é melhor. – ela murmurou calmamente. – Todos esperam à sua chegada, Alteza. Fico surpresa de ninguém tê-lo procurado ainda. – ela se desencostou da parede e fez menção de tomar o rumo para o salão e quase conseguiria seu intuito, se Eric não tivesse segurado-a pelo braço firmemente, fazendo-a voltar-se para si.

-E quanto a o que acabou de acontecer? – ele perguntou num tom sério, encarando-a de modo penetrante. – Eu só não quero que tenha uma visão errada de mim, Sté. Eu não quis desonrá-la de nenhum modo.

Ela o olhou espantada.

–Eu não havia pensando nisso, sei que não quis. Quanto ao que aconteceu, eu não sei, foi tudo tão de repente. Por favor, vamos voltar para o baile?

Ele pensou em discutir, não entendia como Stella podia parecer tão calma. Eric tinha vontade de segurá-la e perguntar _"Você não sentiu o mesmo que eu?"_, pois ele realmente havia sentido algo especial. Mas resolveu não falar nada e seguiu a garota em direção ao salão.

88888888888

No jardim, Jack não conseguiu se conter ao ver a cena que o pai lhe mostrara. O que aquela pirralha pensava estar fazendo? Era apenas uma criança!

Por um segundo lembrou-se da pequena Lyra e do parentesco que sabia agora ter com ela. Detestaria ver a irmã naquela situação.

Por isso se sentiu no direito de interferir. Seguiu a passos decididos na direção do casal, mas antes que os interceptassem, alguém o fez primeiro.

-Vega Black! Largue agora mesmo a boca desse infeliz do Malfoy!

Era Cygnus, acompanhado pela tia, como sempre.

-Quem você pensa que é? Meu pai? - Vega gritou, ainda agarrada a Malfoy, que fazia questão de puxá-la mais para perto de si.

-Sou seu irmão mais velho, e isso basta! Agora venha já aqui! E agradeça a Deus por não ser nosso pai que viu você fazendo essas sem-vergonhices.

-Não, não vou! – ela falou e riu, beijando Joseth de novo somente para irritar o irmão.

Jack não sabia quem estava mais propenso a ir para cima do Malfoy, se ele ou Black.

Cygnus não agüentava ver a cena porque Vega era sua irmã mais nova, lógico. Já ele... Bem, ele era torturado pela imagem da boca pequena e delicada de Vega beijando Malfoy.

-É agora que eu mato esse desgraçado! – ele ouviu Cygnus gritar, enquanto Persephone tentava em vão segurá-lo.

-Cygnus, pense! Não vá fazer nenhuma besteira! - ela repetia, embora quisesse ela mesma matar Malfoy.

-Querida, não diga para eu não fazer algo que você faria. – ele falou pra ela, antes de se aproximar de Vega e Malfoy.

-Acabou com o show, Vega? - ele perguntou, puxando a irmã e a deixando cair nos braços de Lancaster.

-Seu bruto! - ela reclamou, mas Cygnus não ouviu, ele já estava metendo um soco na cara de Joseth.

* * *

Bom, comentando as reviwes!!!

* * *

A Lyra mandou dizer que ta adorando o fato de todo mundo amar o Eric!!!!! Risos... Mas tb, ele é um príncipe, a gente tem tendência a amar os príncipes hahahahahahahah

**Laura Piovesan** – hahahahaahhhahaha C/P é o casal mais avançado da fic, com certeza!!!! Eu amo escrever eles tb... risos... mas tem muiiiitooo mais confusões que eles vão arrumar, não preocupa... Quanto a E/S... Bom, a Sté é chata... ela enrola todo mundo... aff jhahhahaahahha

Bela Moreira – Valeu Bella, continue comentando os cap!!! As autoras agradecem!!!!

**Mel Black Potter** – Ah Lince é o Maximo!!!!! (que a Veja não me escute dizer isso hahahhahaha), bom, agora vc sabe onde esse baile vai dar ne... Qt a E/S... a Sté é chata, ela vai enrolar demais...

**Gagau –** Gosta de homens misteriosos, é??? Que nem eu (Mira)!!!!! O Jack é meu favorito, com certeza... mas no grupo de autoras cada uma gosta mais de um, especificamente... Sim, o Jack tem muitos mistérios a serem revelados... Mas já já vcs vão estar sabendo de todos (o que vai demorar mais um pouco de acontecer com os amigos dele).

Só quero ver o que vcs vão achar dos "shippers" agora... e olha que ainda falta muita coisa pra acontecer!!!!!!


	12. A fuga

**Capítulo X**

**A fuga

* * *

**

Stella via as pessoas que estavam no baile. Rostos conhecidos que ela não enxergava. Embora estivesse no baile sua mente estava recordando cada detalhe do beijo, e que beijo, que ela trocara com Eric. Revivendo cada detalhe, ela se lembrou de uma coisa.

_"Sté? Ele me chamou de Sté?"_

O seu último pretendente quando lhe chamara assim recebera um tapa na cara. Apenas a família lhe chamava desse modo.

-Devo estar ficando louca... - ela murmurou baixinho para si mesma.

Deixara o príncipe lhe beijar e lhe chamar de Sté sem que levasse pelo menos um empurrão?

Algo estava errado. Algo estava muito errado. Ela não podia estar se apa... NÃO! Definitivamente não.

Sté era uma garota racional. Vivia com a cabeça enfiada em livros, mas eram os livros com as recentes descobertas da medicina bruxa e até mesmo livros falando sobre as invenções trouxas. Romancezinhos em que o príncipe se casava com a princesa? Ela os detestava.

Era bastante independente e não gostaria que ninguém decidisse as coisas para ela ou as fizesse para ela, como fazem os maridos com esposas. Por isso a idéia do casamento lhe era abominável.

Quando pequena sonhava em encontrar um bom rapaz que a deixaria livre e não presa a ele. Estaria presa a ele, de uma maneira diferente. E assim poderia fazer muitas coisas que as mulheres não podiam fazer quando se casavam.

Suspirou pesadamente. Não podia se apaixonar. Não podia.

- Sté? Onde esteve? Eu e mamãe estivemos lhe procurando. - a voz de Lyra lhe chegou aos ouvidos e ela deixou as divagações de lado se concentrando na pequena a sua frente.

-A madrinha já chegou?

-Já sim, irei lhe levar até ela... - a ruivinha estendeu a mão para a mais velha segurar, ato que ela fez instantaneamente.

Mas tão rápido quanto segurara a mão de Lyra a largara. O lugar onde as duas se encontravam era próximo aos jardins e Sté ouvia gritos. Não entendia os gritos mais não precisou entender. Sabia o que estava acontecendo por mais que parecesse estranho.

-Vega... - sussurrou e, dando as costas para Lyra, correu na direção dos jardins.

A última coisa que a pequena ouviu antes de seguir a Black foram essas palavras:

-Eu vou matar o Malfoy.

Quando elas se aproximaram, Cygnus e Malfoy estavam, literalmente, engalfinhados. Não demorou nada para que estivesse um grupo considerável de pessoas ao redor deles, observando a briga. Alguns preocupados, outros ansiosos. E uns terceiros, como se aquela fosse a maior diversão do baile.

-Parem com isso!!! - gritava Persephone, nervosa.

-Cygnus, daqui a pouco nosso pai vai estar aqui!

-Não antes de eu matar esse maldito, Sté!

Vega assistia tudo, tentando se desvencilhar dos braços fortes de Jack, que a mantinham imobilizada.

-Me larga!!!!! Me larga, seu bruto!!!!

-Sinto muito, mas é melhor para sua segurança não se colocar no meio de uma briga dessas.

Vega teve a impressão de sentir um certo divertimento na voz de Jack, como se ele estivesse gostando de ver seu amado apanhar.

Sim, apanhar, pois Cygnus era bem mais hábil na luta física do que Joseph um dia poderia ser.

Cygnus podia estar machucado, mas não se importava que a briga com Malfoy lhe deixasse ainda mais ferido. Aquele desgraçado estava iludindo sua irmãzinha, e acabaria por machucá-la. A menos que alguém impedisse.

A luta estava praticamente ganha, quando veio um golpe por qual Cygnus não esperava. Joseph de alguma forma sacara a varinha e usara um feitiço contra o primogênito dos Black, fazendo-o voar para longe.

E no instante seguinte conjurara seu cavalo, entendendo a mão para Vega.

A menina olhou para ele, maravilhada, e sem pensar duas vezes, conseguiu dar um pisão nos pés de Jack, e uma mordida forte em um dos braços, o fazendo soltá-la.

E antes que alguém pudesse impedir, ela já subira no cavalo de Malfoy.

-Vega! – gritou sua tia inutilmente, enquanto via o cavalo do loiro empurrar o sobrinho para trás.

-Vega desça daí imediatamente! – falou Stella, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi uma careta feita pela mais nova.

Num golpe os dois se puseram a galopar em direção aos portões da propriedade.

-Ah!!!! Isso não vai ser tão fácil assim, pequena... – murmurou Jack.

Ele esticou o braço, ajudando Cygnus a se levantar. Assoviou alto em seguida. Um barulho longo e agudo que, para a surpresa dos demais, fez com que seu cavalo aparecesse no meio do jardim.

-Vamos, Black! – disse subindo na montaria – Vamos pegar a sua irmã.

-E arrebentar a cara daquele Malfoy! – rosnou Cygnus aceitando o braço estendido e montando na garupa do cavaleiro.

Antes que o príncipe Eric _(que acabava de parecer em uma das portas juntamente com Noah e o sr. Black) _pudesse gritar algo para Jack, ele e Cygnus já seguiam atrás dos fugitivos.

Mal os dois primeiros cavalos sumiram pelo portão, Betel apareceu montada no seu próprio cavalo, puxando outro pelas rédeas.

-Vamos! – gritou para Sté, lhe esticando a mão, após lançar a rédea do segundo cavalo para Lynx, que acabara de aparecer.

-Eles não vão poder _desaparatar _antes do fim da floresta. – disse Stella, subindo na garupa da irmã.

Persephone fez o mesmo com Lynx e as quatro seguiram na direção por onde Cygnus e Lancaster desapareceram.

-Noah!

-Vou buscar a montaria, senhor! – respondeu o loro antes que o príncipe terminasse a frase.

-Não! – gritou o senhor Black – É perigoso. Vocês não conhecem nada daquela floresta.

-Mas as garotas... Sua filha.

-Meus filhos foram criados brincando naquele lugar, Vossa Alteza. Eles conhecem a floresta muito bem. Se não conseguirem achar Vega, ninguém conseguirá.

88888888888

À frente do castelo Black se multiplicava uma densa floresta que, àquela hora da noite, poderia ser considerada extremamente perigosa.

O nevoeiro atrapalhava a visão e os animais mais hostis saiam para caçar aquelas horas. Para piorar, era noite de lua cheia.

As garotas alcançaram Cygnus e Lancaster facilmente.

O grupo adentrou na mata. E logo decidiram se separar para cobrir uma parte maior o mais rápido possível. E, mesmo que o irmão achasse a divisão das montarias perigosa, não havia tempo para mudá-las naquele momento.

-Tomem cuidado! – disse Cygnus, mais preocupado com Persephone do que com qualquer uma de suas irmãs.

Lynx riu.

-Ora maninho, quem sempre se perdia por aqui era você.

Jack virou o cavalo suprindo um riso debochado, enquanto se afastavam.

-Praga viu! É uma praga ter tantas irmãs!

-Achei que gostasse... – disse o homem – parece ser divertido.

-Não, não é... Às vezes eu daria a minha vida para ter só irmãos homens, seria tudo bem mais simples... Por exemplo, não precisaria estar no meio de uma floresta atrás de um deles agora.

-Estaria ajudando um deles a fazer o mesmo que o Malfoy, com certeza.

Cygnus bufou.

-Ele não gosta dela. – disse por fim – Vega é apenas a Black mais fácil dele conquistar, por que é a mais nova e a mais romântica delas.

-A pequena gosta é de irritar vocês. É a forma que ela tem de chamar atenção.

O silencio se seguiu por mais alguns metros. Até que Cygnus resolveu fazer a pergunta que lhe incomodava.

-Por que está fazendo isso, Lancaster?

-Digamos que depois de algumas coisas que a sua irmãzinha fez, virou questão de honra para mim, Black.

-Como tentar azarar o seu príncipe? – Jack permaneceu calado – Como parou o feitiço dela, heim?

-Como qualquer um de nós faria.

-Então, você é um bruxo mesmo? Como imaginávamos.

-É, sou.

-E por que os seus amigos de infância não sabem disso?

-Por que não é algo que eu goste de lembrar.

88888888888

-Noite de Lua Cheia na floresta, isso não está me cheirando bem, Sté... Está quieto demais.

Stella olhou para a irmã, séria.

Depois que haviam decidido por se separarem de Perse e Lynx, Cygnus e Jack, já haviam cavalgado um bom pedaço, mas ainda nada de Vega e Malfoy.

Betelguese era quem melhor conhecia a floresta, e Stella sabia que a garota saia para ir lá durante a madrugada - embora não fizesse idéia do motivo. Já tentara inquirir a garota a respeito, mas ela desconversara e lhe fizera jurar que não contaria sobre aquilo para ninguém.

Uma vez, Stella tentara segui-la, mas acabara por se perder em meio às árvores. Conhecia bem o local durante o dia, com o sol brilhando forte. À noite, a situação mudava um pouco de figura, e ela não achava tão fácil se localizar lá.

E o olhar preocupado de Betel sugeria problemas.

-Está com medo de lobisomens, minha irmã? – perguntou.

-Não, não é isso. - a morena balançou a cabeça - Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não há lobisomens nessa flores...

Mas a moça não terminou de falar, apenas arregalou os olhos ao ver pupilas vermelhas brilhando logo em sua frente, na escuridão.

-Você ainda tem certeza disso, mana? - perguntou Stella, num fio de voz.

O casal de fugitivos estava nas proximidades, mantendo-se calados a observar duas das irmãs Black que os procuravam.

Vega ficara particularmente feliz quando percebeu que mobilizara toda a família atrás de si. Sentia-se feliz por tê-los enganado. Mostrar-lhes que podia tomar decisões sozinha e que não precisava dos conselhos idiotas dos mais velhos.

Ela e Joseth se casariam e seriam felizes juntos, e todos os seus irmãos teriam que engolir isso.

Mas, quando ouviu o berro típico de Betel, e percebeu que as irmãs estavam em perigo, tudo aquilo lhe pareceu sem importância. Entrou em estado de alerta, puxando a própria varinha. Mas Joseth não movia o cavalo.

-Vamos! – gritou ela – Anda Joseth, vamos ajudá-las.

-Não. – respondeu ele friamente – Fique quieta Vega.

-Como assim, aquilo é um lobisomem, Joseth!

-Que vai dar cabo delas sem que precisemos nos preocupar. – ele a encarou por um segundo, o olhar tão diferente do afetuoso que ela estava acostumada a ver – Agora facilite as coisas e fique quietinha_... Meu anjo_...

E antes que a jovem pudesse entender o que acontecia, Malfoy a estuporava, deixando-o seu corpo cair paralisado sob a garupa do cavalo.

-Assim está melhor. – resmungou ele com um sorriso nos lábios – Depois que sumir com você daqui seu pai terá que aceitar nosso casamento... – olhou na direção onde às irmãs dela ainda encaravam o lobisomem que se aproximava – E, com sorte, terei que dividir sua herança com menos irmãos seus...

* * *

E ai? Tão gostando????

Bom, respondendo as rewies!!!!

* * *

**Laura Bottin Piovesan –** A Sté é chata simmmmmmm!!!!!!!! Vega bate o pé enfurecida Mas só quem pode dizer isso sou eu que sou irmã dela! Hahahhahhaha Brincadeira Laura. Que bom que está gostando dos meninos e das meninas e, quanto ao Noah, bom, acho que ele vai subir no seu conceito daqui a, digamos, dois capítulos... risos... E Potter homens são como qq homem... FdP quando querem!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Mel Black Potter**– Viu, alguém que concorda comigo, a Sté não bate bem hahahahahahah Se bem que chamar a Vega de chatinha é sacanagem, ela só é um pouco mimada gente... ta bommmmmm MUITo mimada, mas esse é o charme dela, afinal hahahhaha C/P é perfeito!!!!!

**Gagau**– O Jack? Gostar da Vega??? _Magina!!!!_ cinismo e olhar maquiavélico nós não faríamos isso justo com ele...

**Sandra Potter** – Bom, pelo visto vcs já estão começando a notar os shipper que estão se formando não é... Eu particularmente acho os quatro fofos, cada um a seu jeito. E o Malfoy ainda vai ter muiiito mais... sorriso maquiavélico novamente


	13. Animago

**Capítulo XI**

**Animago

* * *

**

-Por mil diabos! - a exclamação ecoou pelo quarto se sobrepondo às passadas contínuas e nervosas de um loiro que constantemente passava a mão pelos cabelos e ora bufava de raiva, ora suspirava. – Esse Sirius Black deve ser muito insano, afinal, para permitir que suas filhas partam sem rumo a uma hora dessas da noite nessa maldita floresta!

Eric apenas cruzou os braços e, calmamente, desviou o olhar da janela cujo parapeito encontrava-se sentado, passando então a encarar Noah a rodar pelo recinto repetidamente.

-Sim, um louco, ele só pode ser isso... – ele murmurou, baixinho. Eric suspirou. Aquele rodar sem parar do amigo o estava deixando tonto e os resmungos dele já estavam um tanto quanto cansativos.

-Ele sabe o que faz, Noah. – comentou seriamente. – Ficar tão alterado dessa maneira não vai ser de muita utilidade.

-Ficar aqui _também_ não é de muita utilidade, Eric. – ele soltou num resmungo.

-Também não seria de muita utilidade eles terem três ao invés de uma pessoa para procurar. – retorquiu o príncipe, dando ares de uma impaciência que raramente possuía. – O patriarca dos Black está certo, Noah, não fazemos a mínima idéia de como nos deslocarmos naquela floresta e...

-Jack também não sabia. – ele o interrompeu serenamente, tendo certo quê de respeito em sua voz pela autoridade que o amigo representava. – Porém, Jack está lá.

-Acompanhado por Cygnus. – completou Eric seriamente.

-Que seja! – resmungou, aborrecido. – O Senhor Black podia nos acompanhar; é uma opção.

Eric meneou a cabeça e sorriu de modo um tanto quanto irônico.

-Você acha que ele iria se arriscar por uma filha que se comportara de forma mimada e rebelde?

Noah apenas deu de ombros, meio incerto.

-É o que um pai faria, não? – ele suspirou. – E, que eu me lembre, nada aconteceu à primogênita dos Black por ela ter-se portado com certa rebeldia. Outro, em lugar do pai dela, a teria renegado, em compensação, tenta-lhe arranjar outro casamento. – ele mencionou o último fato num tom ligeiramente carregado e rouco. Eric sorriu.

-Entendo. – ele riu um pouco e suspirou. – Também estou preocupado... – murmurou, lembrando-se de Sté. – Mas não podemos fazer nada, podemos? – desconversou, ao notar o olhar curioso do amigo sobre si. Aquilo não era hora para explicações.

O que Noah responderia, Eric nunca saberia dizer, pois o amigo rapidamente fechara a boca ao ouvir um uivo que lhe arrepiou a espinha, seguido de um grito ecoando longinquamente.

A porta do aposento onde Noah e Eric estavam se abriu vagarosamente, revelando as longas vestes de um homem que o príncipe não conhecia.

-Sr. Potter? – perguntou Noah curioso – O que faz aqui?

-Fiquei sabendo que Sirius não os deixou seguir as meninas... – o loiro bufou em resposta.

-Não conhecemos nada daquela floresta, senhor... – disse Eric, levantando-se do parapeito onde estava.

-Potter. Alexandrer Potter. Eu sou... Eu sou tio das meninas...

-Pai da pequena Lyra? – o mais velho fez que sim – Ah, sim, sua filha é um encanto de menina.

O outro sorriu.

-Eu sei, obrigado. Mas não foi isso que me trouxe aqui, Vossa Alteza. Vim fazer-lhes uma proposta.

-E qual seria?

-Eu os levo a floresta, se me ajudarem a resgatá-los...

-E a única coisa que queremos, senhor. – disse Noah.

-Pois bem. – Potter tirou um broxe relativamente grande de dentro de suas vestes – Toquem aqui.

-O que é isso?

-Uma chave de portal. Vai nos levar a floresta rapidamente.

Noah e Eric trocaram olhares desconfiados. Mas não havia outro jeito. Tocaram o objeto e, no segundo seguinte, sumiram.

88888888888

-Maldição! – Lynx bradou mais por aflição do que qualquer outra coisa ao ouvir o grito da irmã chegar-lhe aos ecos no meio da floresta.

-Lynx, precisamos voltar; elas estão em perigo. – Perse murmurou, mas não fora necessário o aviso, pois antes mesmo que a tia concluísse a frase, a morena volvia o cavalo para a direção contrária a qual estavam a galopar. O cavalo relinchou antes de empinar-se um pouco e partir a galope na direção do grito.

-É Lua Cheia... –Lynx murmurou seriamente. – Boa coisa não deve ser. – ela lançou um olhar rápido para Persephone e ela assentiu.

Segundos depois flechas de prata reluziam em meio à penumbra do local. Ao longe, o Lobisomem soltara um demorado uivo.

8888888888

O som do uivo do lobisomem não passou de um leve ruído na localidade em que Cygnus e Jack se encontravam, mas, ainda assim, fora suficiente para que os dois rapazes trocassem um olhar desde que o silêncio estabelecera-se entre eles. Cygnus, de certa forma, queria entender os motivos que levaram a Jack esconder que era um bruxo de seus amigos de longa data e ao mesmo tempo se sentia mais próximo do rapaz por descobrir um segredo desse, porém não íntimo o bastante para ter um motivo para perdurar aquela conversa.

-Não podemos voltar. - Cygnus murmurou quando um novo uivo chegou até eles e ele notou que Jack ainda o encarava. - Estamos longe demais e voltar seria uma perda de tempo e, também, perderíamos o rastro daquele maldito Malfoy.

-Foi isso o que eu pensei. - Jack murmurou, aumentando o galope. - Mas, bom, são suas irmãs. - ele sorriu meio de lado. - E ainda tem a sua tia... A Persephone.

-Elas saberão se cuidar. - Cygnus murmurou num tom rouco, fazendo Jack soltar um breve riso.

-Você gosta dela, não? - Jack questionou e, ao notar que Cygnus nada diria, prosseguiu. - Esse fato é bem notável...

Cygnus apenas respirou fundo e Jack não precisou de mais nada para saber que suas suspeitas estavam corretas.

-Você é igual ao príncipe, Lancaster? - Cygnus perguntou depois de um tempo. - Seu sobrenome não me é conhecido...

Jack não disse nada a um primeiro momento, mas, depois resolveu prosseguir.

-Não sei ao certo. - suspirou. - Minha mãe morreu quando eu era jovem. Ela era uma camponesa... - ele sorriu de modo saudoso - Quanto a meu pai, não faço a mínima idéia de quem seja. - completou num tom ligeiramente amargo.

-E como você aprendeu magia? - Cygnus perguntou, ocultando sua curiosidade devido ao tom de voz do outro rapaz.

-Com um ancião. Ele foi um bom mestre.

-Foi o que eu imaginei, afinal, nunca o vi em Hogwarts. - Cygnus avaliou num murmúrio. - O rei sabe que você é um bruxo?

-A princípio, não. - ele suspirou. - Mas, para que o meu senhor se sentisse mais seguro em trazer o filho aqui, senti a necessidade de contar isso a ele, mas pedi sigilo no que diz respeito a contar isso ao Eric.

-E quando você vai contar ao príncipe e ao outro cavaleiro?

Jack tornou a encarar Cygnus e viu que o mesmo estava com um semblante meio soturno.

-Não sei... É difícil contar algo para alguém que confia tanto em você e que pensa que você não esconde segredos dele, não acha?

-Acho, mas quanto mais cedo você contar, maiores as chances de não destruir essa amizade, não acha?

Jack desviou o olhar de Cygnus voltou a observar tudo ao redor. Aparentemente, os dois deram aquela conversa como encerrada.

-_Malfoy. _- Cygnus murmurou num tom arrastado, fazendo Jack se voltar novamente para ele.

-Onde? - ele questionou, voltando-se na direção em que o rapaz olhava.

Cygnus não precisou responder, pois, no segundo seguinte, Jack já tomava rumo à direção em que o vulto de Malfoy se encontrava e forçou o cavalo a acelerar o galope.

Ao notar o barulho que o mesmo proporcionara, Malfoy olhou para trás e aumentou o passo do seu cavalo. Jack soltou um xingamento alto relacionado a feitiços silenciadores e Cygnus bufou de raiva, como quem concordasse com ele. Os dois agora tinham suas varinhas em punho, mas ambos sabiam que seria arriscado demais tentar azarar Malfoy, afinal, Vega ainda estava com eles.

Mas, aparentemente, isso não era empecilho para Malfoy, pois o mesmo se virara e lançara um feitiço em direção aos dois. Jack desviou do mesmo com agilidade e estreitou os olhos, enfurecido.

-Volte aqui e lute como um homem, seu desgraçado de uma figa! - bradou, ao que Malfoy apenas riu.

-Não adianta mexer com a honra dele, Jack, ele não possui nenhuma. - Cygnus murmurou. - Você está conseguindo ver a Vega? - questionou, enquanto se desviavam de mais um feitiço. O cavalo relinchou, um tanto quanto assustado.

-Não muito bem, mas ela ainda está com ele. - ele suspirou. - Para tentarmos contra-atacar, precisamos nos aproximar mais; mas o cavalo não está agüentando ir mais rápido do que isso. - Jack sorriu de forma meio malandra. - Um de nós vai ter que saltar, se quisermos ir mais rápido.

Cygnus o encarou com certa incredulidade.

-Ficou maluco, Lancaster? - ele questionou, incrédulo, mas, aparentemente, o rapaz estava mais preocupado em murmurar algo ao cavalo.

-Cuide bem do Shadow, Cygnus. - Jack sorriu um pouco. - Se acontecer qualquer coisa com ele, vai se arrepender de ter nascido.

-Mas...

O rapaz não terminou a frase, pois, no segundo seguinte, o outro já havia pulado da montaria.

Cygnus piscou, meio atordoado, antes de ouvir um relinchar que sabia não ser de nenhum dos cavalos presentes e arregalou os olhos, ligeiramente surpreso, ao notar um cavalo branco de crina acastanhada galopando ao seu lado.

-Animago...? - murmurou, ainda atônito. - Além de tudo, o maldito é um animago? - ele riu um pouco da surpresa, atiçando o cavalo a acelerar o passo.

Malfoy não perdia por esperar agora.

* * *

Bom... agora vai demorar um pouco porque esse é o último cap que me mandaram betado, tenho que esperar a Adara mandar mais, ok... 

Comentando os comentários...

* * *

**Mel Black Potter** – Apoiada! Malfoy é um idiota mesmo!!!! O problema da Ste admitir que está apaixonada é que ela não gosta de estar apaixonada... risos... E qt a J/V... sorrisinho... Vai ficar mais legal, pode crer... E ai? Sua impressão do Jack já melhorou com esse cap? 

**Uotani/Amanda **– Que bom que está gostando! Ficamos muito felizes. Por enquanto vamos atualizar rápido, já que os caps estão prontos, só está faltando a betagem. Mas quando emparelhar com a "produção" do fórum vai demorar um pouquinho mais.

Bom, as idades eram meio definidas já.. mas acabou se decidindo exatamente o seguinte: Persephone-19 anos; Cygnus e Lynx-19 anos; Stella-17 anos; Betel-16 anos; Vega-14 anos; Eric – 18 anos; Jack – 20 anos; Noah – 22 anos; Lyra – 11 anos e Matt – 17 anos.

**Sandra Potter**– Claro que o Eric vai ficar preocupado com a Ste... Espero que tenha gostado das "resoluções" sobre quem vai salvar as meninas, mas agurade! No próximo cap tem mais!!!!!!!

**Laura Bottin Piovesan** – Ai Laura, para de sacanear o rapaz… risos… Ele ainda não se tocou que gosta da Vega... mas vai se tocar, e bem antes dela se dar conta que tb gosta dele, sabe como é, Black são teimooosssssssssoooooossssssss... Acho que no próximo cap o Noah sobe no seu conceito de vez!!!!!


	14. O Lobisomem

**Capítulo XII**

**O Lobisomem

* * *

**

Aquela estranha viagem proporcionou aos dois jovens uma sensação completamente esquisita e eles agradeceram profundamente quando sentiram suas costas irem de encontro ao chão da floresta com um baque surdo, fazendo-os soltarem um breve gemido de dor.

Alexander, alguns segundos depois, alcançou os garotos pousando graciosamente em pé no chão. O homem lançou um olhar meio divertido para os presentes e ambos se entreolharam, achando-o ligeiramente familiar, mas a curiosidade rapidamente se dissipou ao notarem que o outro tinha uma grande quantidade de folhas grudadas nos cabelos. Os dois riram um pouco, antes de se levantarem.

-Peço que vocês fiquem de olhos atentos. Essa floresta não é igual às outras que os senhores conhecem.

-Ficaremos atentos. – os dois amigos murmuraram, aparentemente, mais preocupados em se limparem do que outra coisa.

-Esse objeto dos bruxos é esquisito. – Noah comentou depois de alguns segundos, ainda espanando a poeira das vestes. Eric riu em resposta.

-E o que você não acha esquisito no mundo dos bruxos, Noah?

-Algumas coisas. – o rapaz, diferente do que o amigo pensara, abrira um meio sorriso.

Eric meneou a cabeça, imaginando o que Noah deveria estar pensando. Ele o avistara por breves instantes em companhia da primogênita dos Black enquanto se aproximava na confusão que havia se instalado nos jardins.

-Por onde começamos? – Noah questionou, despertando o amigo de seus pensamentos, lançando uma olhadela pela clareira em que estavam. – Ao meu ver, essa floresta é enorme! – completou num resmungo. – Em que posição estamos, Sr Potter? Tendo como referência, é claro, o... – Noah automaticamente parou de falar ao entreouvir um uivar que, novamente, arrepiou-lhe o corpo. – O que é isso? – completou, lançando um olhar significativo para Alexander Potter.

-Um lobisomem. – o homem respondeu numa feição carregada.

-Lobisomem? – Eric questionou, surpreso. – A lenda é real, suponho. – comentou meio atônito.

-Completamente. – o outro reforçou. – Isso nunca foi lenda, pelo menos, não no mundo bruxo.

-Certo. – Eric murmurou, tentando não pensar que a dona da voz alterada que ouviram acabar de executar um feitiço era a _sua_ Stella, mas algo dentro de si o fazia pensar que suas suspeitas estavam corretas. Sentiu-se nervoso ante a possibilidade do monstro a machucá-la, mas procurou não exteriorizar isso. – Agora que sabemos o que nós vamos enfrentar, podemos seguir em frente.

Eric deu um primeiro passo, mas rapidamente foi segurado por Alexander.

-Não seja imprudente, Alteza. – o homem falou num tom de repreensão. – _Tudo_ da lenda é real e, acredite, você não gostaria de ser mordido por um desses. Não mesmo.

-Mas elas estão em perigo! – ele rebateu num tom rouco. – Eu também não quero que nada de mal aconteça a nenhuma Black e... – ele arqueou a sobrancelha, parando alguns instantes de falar ao notar que havia algo faltando ali. – Onde está o Noah?

88888888888

-Vamos, mais rápido, mais rápido... – Lynx murmurava para o cavalo, batendo os calcanhares sobre a barriga do animal e agitando as rédeas. A ponta de alguns galhos a feria de leve na face, mas a garota parecia não se importar, limitando-se apenas a fazer leves caretas de dor quando isso ocorria.

-Lynx, não podemos forçar o animal tanto assim... – advertiu Persephone, apesar de desejar que o animal corresse um pouco mais rápido. – Ele já está fatigado.

-Mas ele tem de correr; ele não pode me abandonar dessa vez... – ela murmurou, aflita. – Ele tem que chegar lá a tempo... – ela continuou, falando mais para si do que para a tia.

Um galho arranhou com força o rosto da garota e ela soltou um gemido de dor, cerrando os olhos com fúria e determinação. De forma nítida e cada vez mais perto, o lobisomem soltou um uivo longo e agonizante ao que o cavalo relinchou, assustado, e empinou para trás.

Num bufo de raiva, Lynx tentou controlar o animal, que ficava cada vez mais agitado com as vozes alteradas de Sté e Betel, além de mais uivos da fera, mas foi em vão. O cavalo deu uma nova empinada e, incapaz de manterem-se em equilíbrio, as duas caíram para trás. Lynx reprimiu um xingamento quando o cavalo partiu em disparada, deixando as duas no chão.

-Você está bem, tia Perse? – Lynx perguntou se levantando, um pouco ofegante de dor.

-Sim, e você? Não se machucou? Lynx, perdi meu arco e flecha, você está com o seu?

-Não...- ela respondeu desolada. Mesmo as fechas sendo de prata, a garota não conseguia visualizar nada na escuridão da floresta.

Infelizmente, nem ela nem Persephone tiveram tempo de procurar mais a fundo pelas armas ou mesmo tiveram tempo de se ajeitarem, pois o lobisomem, que há tão pouco tempo estivera aterrorizando Stella e Betelguese, foi atraído pelos gritos e pelo sangue dos arranhões das duas.

Persephone encontrava-se paralisada. Apesar de ter vagado pela floresta incontáveis vezes, nunca havia visto um lobisomem. Não sabia como descrevê-lo, ele era enorme e aterrorizante. A fera chegou mais perto e ela se encolheu, fechando os olhos. Pôde sentir o hálito do animal mais perto conforme ele se aproximava e chegava mais perto para cheirá-la. Então, o animal começou a se afastar, algo mais forte havia chamado sua atenção.

Ao notar isso, Persephone abriu um dos olhos, ligeiramente surpresa, mas o que viu não fora muito mais acolhedor... A fera tinha seu olhar completamente voltado para Lynx e emitiu um breve rosnado.

A morena, por sua vez, mirava o animal com uma feição carregada, apesar de por dentro se sentir tremendo. Sua mão segurava o punho da varinha com força e ela recuou alguns passos para trás, sentindo-se acuada perante a fera que se aproximava dela sorrateiramente, como se estivesse se deliciando com o cheiro do medo que certamente deveria exalar dela.

Lynx deu um leve pulo ao sentir suas costas baterem num tronco de árvore e deu uns passos para frente, a fim de não se sentir mais acuada do que se encontrava. E ela respirou fundo, tentando controlar a taquicardia que estava a ter. Isso ainda o atraia mais.

O lobisomem uivou e Lynx sentiu os pêlos da nuca se eriçarem; ela notou que Perse a encarava, aflita, e apenas forçou um sorriso.

Tudo o que ocorrera a seguir fora muito rápido para ambas. Num momento, o Lobisomem partira para o ataque e no segundo seguinte, Lynx se sentiu jogada contra a árvore e um corpo à frente dela receber todo o impacto do ataque da fera, enquanto enfiava uma espada no couro do animal.

O Lobisomem urrou de dor e, brutalmente, jogou o rapaz para longe; ao que a morena soltou um grito rouco, ainda com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados em desespero. Ele lançou um olhar enfurecido para Lynx, mas, aparentemente, a besta arranjara um novo alvo.

-Lynx, sai daqui! – ele berrou para a garota quando o lobisomem avançou para cima dele mais uma vez, mas ela estava em estado de choque; completamente lívida e os olhos ligeiramente marejados.

O rapaz apenas inspirou fundo em lugar de gritar de dor quando sentiu os dentes afiados da fera perfurarem a sua carne sem piedade. Ele desistiu de lutar com a fera por alguns instantes e virou o rosto a fim de encontrar o seu olhar ao de Lynx.

-Sai daqui, sua idiota... – resmungou num murmúrio rouco. – Senão a próxima vai ser você... E eu não quero cogitar que isso ocorra.

-Noah... – ela murmurou, com a voz embargada. O rapaz apenas sorriu em resposta. Lynx, sentindo-se completamente impotente, desfaleceu o aperto do punho da varinha deixando-a cair no chão.

-Sai daqui, Lynx... – o loiro repetiu entre dentes. – Deixe de ser teimosa...

A morena abriu os lábios para falar algo, mas teve sua atenção desviada pelo som de passos apressados. O lobisomem percebera o mesmo, pois voltara o olhar para trás, a fim de notar que ruído era aquele. Lynx pôde ver a boca do animal suja de sangue... O sangue de Noah.

O animal mostrou os dentes mais uma vez, mas, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, fios prateados irromperam de algum ponto da clareira e cercaram o animal numa espécie jaula circular de prata, fazendo-o soltar ganidos de dor todas as vezes que os fios o feriam levemente.

Lynx nem quis saber quem fora o responsável por isso, apenas correu ao encontro do rapaz estirado no chão e deixou-se cair de joelhos ao seu lado.

-Noah... – ela murmurou numa voz embargada, segurando-o com certo esforço em seus braços, a fim de aproximar-se mais dele, o abraçando. – Por que você fez isso? Por que você foi idiota a ponto de cometer uma loucura dessas? – ela apertou-o mais contra si, deixando escapar um soluço. – Era a mim que aquele desgraçado queria, você não precisava impedir...

Ela ouviu um fraco riso escapar dos lábios do rapaz e separou-se dele calmamente, a fim de encará-lo. Ele apenas sorriu para ela e tossiu um pouco, antes de sua cabeça pender de leve para o lado, enquanto ele fechava os olhos calmamente. O sorriso, aos poucos, morria no seu rosto.

Os momentos que vieram a seguir pareceram uma eternidade para Lynx quando Alexander Potter guardou a varinha e a separou de Noah, tentando esconder seu ar surpreso e até mesmo pesaroso ao notar o que acontecera ao rapaz.

Ela se levantou do chão e ouviu, muito distante, o homem dizer que não era seguro levá-lo por chave de portal até o castelo e nem soube como ele arranjara um cavalo e partira a galope, levando Noah consigo.

Lynx permaneceu mirando o local onde o vulto de Alexander sumira até que sentiu alguém abraçá-la carinhosamente. Ela forçou um sorriso e observou a face lívida de Betel a encarando de modo sério.

-Ele não fez nada com você e a Sté também, ou fez? – ela falou num tom rouco e baixo ao que a irmã negou com um meneio de cabeça.

-E você, Lynx, como está?

A morena suspirou, desviando o olhar da irmã e começando a acariciar os cabelos dela com carinho.

-Para ser sincera, Bel, eu não sei muito bem como eu me sinto agora... – ela suspirou. – E a Sté e a tia Perse, onde estão? – ela voltou a mirar a irmã.

Betelguese sorriu um pouco e apontou com a cabeça algum ponto atrás delas. Lynx se virou e também se permitiu sorrir ao notar Eric abraçado a irmã e acariciava calmamente os seus cabelos.

Já Perse apenas encarava o lobisomem preso na jaula com um olhar sério. Ao se deparar com o animal novamente, Lynx tremeu um pouco e apertou mais o abraço da irmã, sentindo-se ligeiramente sufocada com o nó que instalara na sua garganta.

Persephone notou que Lynx agora observava o animal com um ar que ela não soube decifrar qual era – talvez uma mistura de ódio, asco e medo – e suspirou pesadamente.

-É melhor todos irmos para casa. – ela se pronunciou num ar meio doce meio melancólico, fazendo todos voltarem a atenção para ela, menos Lynx: ela ainda mirava o lobisomem. – Não há mais nada para fazermos aqui.

-E quanto a ele? – Lynx questionou num ar carregado ainda sem desviar os olhos da fera. – Devíamos matá-lo. – ela murmurou roucamente. – Ele não merece viver.

-Lynx... – Persephone começou calmamente. – Ele não tem culpa de ser o que é, apesar de tudo. Talvez ele nem...

-Mas ele tem culpa de estar aqui, tia! – ela alteou a voz um pouco, interrompendo Persephone. – Ele... Ele disse que viria. – Lynx murmurou, um pouco desolada. – Ele disse que viria, mas eu não quis ouvir... Eu achei que era apenas uma mentira da parte dele... Uma ameaça de mal-gosto... – Ela respirou fundo. – A culpa é toda minha...

-Ele quem, senhorita Black? – Eric questionou num ar sisudo, não entendendo muito bem. Já Betel e Sté trocaram olhares entre si e com Persephone, não precisando de muito mais para chegarem a uma conclusão.

-O Slughorn, Eric. – foi Sté quem respondeu, baixinho. – A quem Lynx estava prometida; foi com quem ela se casou.

-Mas, Lynce, como o Sirius permitiu que você se casasse com Slughorn, sendo que ele era um lobisomem?

-Ele ainda não era quando eu saí daqui, tia. – Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez. – E eu mesma só fui descobrir isso quando estive lá. – ela suspirou. – E ele me disse o que faria se eu me atravesse a abandoná-lo. – ela soltou um riso de desgosto. – Pelo visto, aquele patife gosta de cumprir suas promessas. – Lynx mordeu o lábio inferior, antes de prosseguir, soltando Betel com cuidado e indo de encontro à jaula onde a fera se encontrava, meio acuado. – Eu sei que há a possibilidade desse monstro ser qualquer pessoa, mas não resta dúvidas de que seja o Slughorn, afinal, ele me odeia. – ela encarou o animal com os olhos chispando e ele lhe mostrou os dentes, fazendo menção de atacá-la. Lynx sentiu ganas de rir quando ele se chocou com as paredes da jaula e soltou um ganido de dor quando os fios da mesma o feriram de leve. – Idiota. – ela resmungou, amarga, sentindo os olhos arderem.

-Lynce... – ela sentiu uma mão segurar o seu braço e virou-se, deparando com Sté. Sorriu e a abraçou fortemente.

-Vejo que a senhorita Stella terá algo para me contar... – ela brincou, como sempre fazia quando eram apenas crianças e ela desconfiava que a irmã havia feito algo de errado.

A irmã apenas riu fracamente.

-Talvez, Lynce, talvez... – ela murmurou num tom misterioso, separando-se do abraço da irmã. – Vamos para casa. A esse ponto o tio Alexander já deve ter chegado.

Ela apenas assentiu e respirou fundo. Ao que tudo indicava, aquela ainda seria uma longa noite...

-E quanto a ele? – perguntou Persephone encarando o bicho enjaulado.

-Deixe-o ai, - respondeu Eric – Pelo que entendi, ele não vai poder sair dessa jaula. Amanhã de manhã mandamos alguém verificar se trata do seu marido, senhorita Black.

-Ex-marido.

-E a Vega?

-Vamos esperar que o Cygnus e o Lancaster tenham tido mais sorte em encontrá-la, Betel. – disse Sté – Precisamos voltar.

* * *

Nossa, eu realmente estou chateada... tanto tempo e só três comentários no capitulo anterior... poxa vida gente.

Bom, espero que esse tenha mais IBOP hahahahahahahah

Lá vamos nós responder as reviews!!!!!

* * *

**Amy Black** – Potter tem haver com eqüinos mesmo né, não sei por que... Sempre pensei no animago do Harry ser um BURRO por exemplo hahahahahahhah _- palavras de Vega –_ Bem, respondendo a pergunta, o Jack não pode ficar com mais raiva do pai por que simplesmente ele já tem ódio demais pelo cara... Não da pra piorar ne. Quanto à reação dos demais, bom, leia e verás hahahahah. Todas nós agradecemos o elogio e esperamos que continue comentando ok.

**Gagau** – ¬¬ que que vc tem contra a Vega caramba... ela só é mimadinha demais pó!!!!! (_risos, e é justamente quem responde as reviews hahahahah_). E o Jack é lindo mesmo ne... Sabia que uma hora todos iam perceber que ele é o mais sexy dos 4 (deixa as meninas me ouvirem falando isso hahahhah)

**Uotani **– Jack e Vega juntos??? Vc ta louca???? Coitado do cara hahahahahhahahahahahha... Eles são fofos mesmo! E vão ficar ainda mais, aguardem!!!!!

**AAAAAAAAAAAAhhh eu tenho que fazer essa pergunta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Laura Bottin Piovesan –** e ai??? O Noah conseguiu subir no seu conceito ou não???? Aguarde que o próximo cap é mais fofo ainda... risos


	15. O resgate

**Capítulo XIII**

**O resgate

* * *

**

Abriu os olhos com dificuldade, aos poucos sua consciência retornava.

O cavalgar lhe deixava mais tonta e a pouca luz da floresta só fazia dificultar-lhe a percepção de onde estava.

Foi quando se lembrou... A fuga, as irmãs, o lobisomem... Joseth... Olhou para o alto, ele ainda a conduzia no cavalo, parecia aflito.

Virou a cabeça para o outro lado e entendeu porque, estavam sendo perseguidos por Cygnus.

_Graças a Merlin!_

Sacudiu um pouco a cabeça tentando voltar completamente a si. Acabou por alertar o rapaz.

-Isso não é hora de acordar,_ querida_... – disse ele, debochado, enquanto lançava um novo feitiço na direção em que seu irmão estava, e depôs, mirava a varinha novamente para ela.

Mas Vega já estava mais acordada do que ele suponha. Segurou-lhe a mão antes que ele lhe estuporasse de novo e a mordeu fortemente, fazendo com que o loiro soltasse um grunhido de dor e largasse o pedaço de madeira.

-Peste desgraçada! – gritou Joseph soltando a mão dos dentes dela.

-Traidor! – ela gritou de volta – Você não vai sair bem dessa, Malfoy!

Ele tentou socá-la, fazê-la calar a boca e desacordá-la novamente. Mas um cavalo trombou com o dele antes que ele conseguisse o que pretendia. Teve que segurar fortemente as rédeas da sua própria montaria para não cair.

-Pula, Vega!

Ela olhou para trás, o irmão, ainda distante gritava a ordem.

_Mas pular para onde?_

-Pula no cavalo!!

_Não precisa pedir duas vezes... _

E foi o que ela fez, quase caindo entre os dois animais quando Joseph lhe segurou as vestes, tentando impedir-lhe o movimento.

Como se soubesse o que fazia, o cavalo em que agora ela estava montada deu um novo empurrão no de Malfoy, ela conseguiu se desvencilhar, mas não sem que o loiro rasgasse parte de sua roupa.

Vega soltou um logo suspiro quando sua montaria se afastou da de Malfoy. O irmão continuou no encalço do loiro, ela, por sua vez, debruçou-se sobre o animal, esperando conseguir recuperar o fôlego. Arfou cansada próximo ao pescoço dele.

O cavalo soltou um breve relinchar e Vega abraçou-se ainda mais ao pescoço dele, com medo de se desequilibrar e acabar por cair. Não estava acostumava a andar sem selas ou rédeas, e a velocidade com a qual o animal cavalgava não ajudava nem um pouco.

Um pouco mais calma, ela tentou enxergar algum relance do irmão, mas notou que o cavalo fez uma curva aberta e, agora, tomava o rumo contrário para o qual estavam indo.

Ela ergueu o corpo, um tanto quanto assustada, ao notar que Cygnus estava se distanciando, ainda a perseguir Malfoy.

Instintivamente, ela puxou a crina do cavalo, para fazê-lo parar e voltar para onde veio, mas o animal apenas relinchou como quem reclamava do fato e balançou a cabeça, como um pedido mudo para que ela o soltasse.

Vega bufou de raiva e puxou a crina do animal com mais força, antes de resmungar um _"Vamos, seu animal burro, eu quero ir para o outro lado! Eu estou me distanciando do meu irmão!"_.

O animal repetiu o gesto, de maneira mais brusca e aborrecedora.

-Será que você não sabe obedecer a nenhum comando, seu idiota? - ela repetiu, aborrecida, dessa vez batendo com os calcanhares na barriga do cavalo.

Ela esboçou um sorriso vitorioso ao notar que o gesto surtira efeito, mas não era bem o esperado: o cavalo parara.

Vega mordeu o lábio inferior reprimindo um resmungo aborrecido e tornou a tentar atiçar o cavalo através da crina e, mais uma vez, bateu com os calcanhares na barriga dele. O cavalo relinchou de uma maneira que a garota achou um tanto quando repreendedora e ela respirou fundo.

-Ótimo, não preciso de sua ajuda para voltar para casa sozinha, seu inútil! - ela falou, aborrecida, descendo da montaria de modo desajeitado.

A mais nova dos Black respirou fundo e seguiria pela clareira, se não sentisse uma mão segurar o seu braço firmemente.

-Ah! - ela falou, aliviada. - Cygnus, o que você pensava que estava fazendo ao me fazer montar num animal como... - ela automaticamente parou de falar quando notou que não era bem Cygnus que segurava o seu braço. - _Você!_ - bradou, furiosa, puxando o braço para junto de si e ligeiramente corada. - _O que está fazendo aqui?_

-Eu te salvo e ainda me trata dessa maneira? - ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, antes de sorrir meio de lado. - A senhorita deveria ser mais agradecida, Vega Black, afinal, sabe-se lá o quê aquele Malfoy poderia fazer com a senhorita agora. - murmurou seriamente. - Foi muita ingenuidade da sua parte cometer um ato tão insano quanto fugir com ele.

-Quem _o senhor_ pensa que é para falar assim comigo, Lancaster? - falou num ar superior e orgulhoso. - Eu não pedi para ser salva. - resmungou, apesar de ter sentido o rosto ruborizar de leve. Ela não queria admitir que fora tola o bastante para ter se deixado levar pelas palavras do Malfoy. - Eu estava muito...

-Ah, sim, estava muito bem, não é mesmo? - ironizou ele, interrompendo-a calmamente. - Estava tão bem com ele que a demonstração de amor dele era te espancar para que ficasse desacordada novamente? Você foi uma tola ao acreditar que o Malfoy poderia estar apaixonado por você, Vega. E ingênua o suficiente para achar que podia tomar uma decisão sozinha, como se já fosse dona do seu próprio nariz.

Vega permaneceu calada, encarando-o com os olhos chispando. Jack suspirou, tentando se acalmar, não sabia o que o levara a falar com ela daquela maneira, afinal, mesmo que o corpo já não demonstrasse tantos indícios infantis, Vega, de certa forma, ainda não passava de uma criança.

-O mundo não é um conto de fadas, Vega. - ele falou seriamente. - Existem pessoas que utilizam a confiança e ingenuidade dos outros para alcançar os seus objetivos. - completou num ar doce. - Sei que não merecia, mas eu acho que você deveria tomar isso como uma lição e saber que nem todos os homens são confiáveis.

-E o senhor, por acaso é confiável, Lancaster? - ela falou de forma arrastada. - Quem me garante que não é igual aos outros? Que não é igual ao Malfoy? Só porque me salvou, não significa que eu tenha de confiar em você. E não me trate como se eu fosse uma criança, afinal, não sabe nada sobre mim e nada lhe dá o direito de me dizer essas coisas! - completou, irritada.

-Certo. - ele deu de ombros, como quem não se importasse. - Deduzo, então, que você não queira a minha ajuda, já que é _grandinha_ o bastante para achar o caminho de casa sozinha. - se espreguiçou num ar desleixado e começou a caminhar calmamente. - Até mais.

Vega o encarou com certa incredulidade antes de bufar de raiva e lançar uma olhadela pela clareira a procura do cavalo que a levou até ali.

Arqueou uma sobrancelha, ao notar que ele não estava mais lá. Num lapso, sua mente chegara a conclusão de que Jack _era_ o cavalo, já que ele disse que a havia salvado e ela não havia visto mais ninguém além de Cygnus e o cavalo sem montaria.

Inspirou profundamente, fazendo uma nota mental de que iria tirar satisfações quando o irmão quando chegasse em casa e, engolindo o seu orgulho, a pequena Black voltou-se para a direção que Jack havia tomado.

-Hey, espera! - ela gritou num tom rouco. Jack automaticamente parou ao notar que ela corria ao seu encontro. Ele sorriu de uma forma divertida e, revirando os olhos, Vega notou que ele já esperava por isso.

-Então, confessa agora que precisa da minha ajuda, Black?

-Claro que não! - murmurou num resmungo. - Apenas acho que o senhor deveria ser mais cavalheiro e, como o cavaleiro que é, deveria proteger uma dama.

Jack riu um pouco e Vega esboçou um ar carrancudo.

-Você é atrevida demais para eu te considerar uma verdadeira dama, Vega. - ele falou, ainda risonho. - Mas eu posso abrir uma exceção dessa vez.

-Era de se esperar. - ela falou com sarcasmo. - Já que o senhor é um cavalo!

-Vou tomar isso como um elogio. - ele sorriu meio de lado. - Então, já que já sabe do meu, hum, _segredo_, sugiro que você monte em mim para irmos mais rápido.

Ela ficou um tanto quanto envergonhada com o ar que ele lhe lançara.

-Eu não vou montar em você! - murmurou, cruzando os braços sobre o corpo. - Não mesmo.

-Pois bem, então. - ele falou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. - Sugiro que seja uma boa corredora, Vega, pois na minha forma animaga eu me canso menos e não é pela senhorita ser uma _dama_ que seja uma prioridade por aqui.

-Seu insolente. - ela grunhiu, mas se aproximou dele. Não se sentindo intimidade perante ao fato do rapaz ser maior do que ela. Jack sorriu ao notar que ela havia concordado.

Segundos depois o rapaz dera lugar a um cavalo e Vega esboçou um ar meio divertido, puxando a crina dele mais do que o normal enquanto montava em seu lombo. Ele relinchou em resposta e Vega riu, puxando-a mais uma vez.

Mas, apesar de tudo, estava feliz por não estar mais com Malfoy e, finalmente, estar voltando para casa.

88888888888

Enquanto isso, Cygnus ainda se empenhava em alcançar Joseth.

Tinha que admitir que Shadow o surpreendia por estar conseguindo manter o passo da cavalgada enquanto o cavalo de Malfoy já esboçava sinais de cansaço.

E agora, sem a varinha do loiro lhe lançando feitiços toda hora, estava ficando bem mais fácil se aproximar.

Não usava sua varinha para derrubá-lo por que queria fazê-lo com as próprias mãos. Se arrependeu disso durante muito tempo depois.

Por culpa desse capricho, Malfoy conseguiu alcançar a fronteira da floresta, onde acabava o feitiço contra desaparatação que circundava toda a propriedade dos Black.

E fugiu da forma mais covarde possível, abandonando a montaria.

-Cretino! – berrou Cygnus puxando as rédeas de Shadow o fazendo parar – Seu covarde! Volte aqui e lute como um homem! – gritou para o nada, mais para dispersar sua raiva do que para o outro ouvir, já que sabia, Malfoy já deveria estar a quilômetros de distância dali naquele momento.

Deu o comando para que o cavalo desse meia volta.

-Vamos rapaz... Vamos embora para casa...

Ele encontrou a irmã, sobre o lombo do cavalo Jack, no meio do caminho já fora da floresta.

Emparelhou com eles, sorriu para Vega quando ela o encarou. Não estava com cabeça para broncas. Passou a mão nos cabelos dela e a abraçou enquanto cavalgavam a passou vagarosos.

-Maninha, maninha... Que trabalho que você me da hein...

Ela abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada. E, sem lembrar que Jack estava lá e os ouvia, pediu desculpas por tudo.

O irmão apertou-lhe um pouco mais forte o ombro.

-Deixa pra lá... Não aconteceu nada demais, e está tudo bem agora.

Calaram-se quando o cavalo dela parou em frente ao portão de entrada do castelo.

-Acho melhor você vir para cá. – disse Cygnus a puxando para a sua montaria.

Em seguida Jack se transfigurou novamente.

Sem mais palavras ele pegou as rédeas de Shadow e se pôs a caminhar para dentro da propriedade guiando seu cavalo com os irmãos em cima.

Assim que chegaram próximos o suficiente da entrada principal para serem reconhecidos, Stella apareceu correndo, feliz por vê-los.

- Vega! – abraçou a irmã assim que ela desmontou do cavalo, com ajuda de Lancaster - Graças a Merlin!

Lancaster sorriu um pouco, encarando meio de esguelha as irmãs que agora se abraçavam antes de lançar um olhar para Cygnus, que agora descia calmamente do cavalo.

-Eu vou guardar o Shadow.

-Se você quiser podemos mandar que um elfo faça isso para você. – Cygnus comentou, ao que Jack riu um pouco e acariciou a crina do cavalo de forma distraída. – Você deve estar cansado, não?

Jack deu de ombros e negou. Tudo bem que ele sentia o corpo dolorido, mas ele já ficara em estados piores do que o que estava no momento. Nada do que um bom banho e um bom sono não resolvessem.

-Ele só obedece às minhas ordens e só aceita aos meus cuidados. – avaliou com um meio sorriso. – Do mesmo modo, suas _irmãs_ querem vê-lo agora e eu não quero atrapalhar. – ele lhe lançou um olhar significativo para o moreno, ao que ele rapidamente entendeu que ele também se referia a Persephone. – E quando sua irmã estiver melhor, talvez eu diga o quanto ela é pesada e precisa parar de comer tanto.

Cygnus apenas riu e meneou a cabeça, ao que Jack sorriu e se afastou com o cavalo, caminhando tranqüilamente até os estábulos.

* * *

Oi zenteeeeeeeeeeeee

Acho que estamos atualizando rápido demais sabia... vcs estão comentando muiito pouco!!!!! Hahahahahahhah

Então, o que acharam do resgate, heim? E da "discução" Vega X Jack? Ele realmente sabe coloca-la no lugar dela, não??? Hahahahahah

No próximo cap, não se preocupem, revelações sobre o que vai acontecer com o Noah!

Bom, respondendo as reviwes!!!!!!!

* * *

**Sandra Potter** – Vamos tentar te perdoar por ter demorado tanto... hahahahaha... brincaderinha! Pois é, o Noah é um cavaleiro afinal! Pensamos muito se isso deveria ou não acontecer justo com ele e, chegamos a conclusão que, de todos os "nossos" marotos ele é o que melhor reagiria ao problema, sabe. O Noah vai surpreender muito ainda. Apezar de não ser o meu predileto (mas, se não me engano é o predileto da Lisa). Qt ao Malfoy... no que depender do Cygnus ele vai sofrer muiiito!

**Uotani **– Eu disse que o Noah ia subir no conceito de muita gente! Eu disse! E bom, ou ele vira Lobisomem ou morre ne, acho que a primeira opção ainda é melhor... Jack e Vega não apareceram no cap 12 por que o 13 era todo deles... Gostou? Eles realmente ficam fofos juntos, pena que não perceberam ainda!

**Mel Black Potter** – hahahahaha o Jack vai ter que contar, claro. Mas ele não esconde dos outros, na verdade ele não gosta de lembrar que é filho do cara, por isso não costuma tocar no assunto. Só que ele vai ter que mudar esse conceito uma hora... esse cap foi quase todo JV, esperamos que tenham gostado. Eu (a Mira) acho os dois super fofos, alias, fizemos uns banner de apoio aos shippers dessa fico k... vou tentar posta-los no meu perfiu tb)

**Amy Black** – Cygnus é Black ne… não da nem pra competir! Risos Mas isso é novidade! O Nah em segundo lugar na preferência... hummmm (pensando em abrir uma enquête)... Jack? Quedinha pela Veja??? Que isssssssssssssoooooo AQUILO É UM DESPENHADEIRO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. Devo concordar que a Veja mereceu o que aconteceu com ela, mas graças a Merlin ela tem pessoas que a amam e protegem em volta não é... Qt a agarrar logo o Jack, bom... ela é teimosa demais pra admitir que quer fazer isso hahahahahha...

Vc perguntou quem seria quem comparando com os marotos originais... a verdade é que, quando começamos a escrever a fic, não pensávamos em criar um grupo de marotos, isso simplesmente aconteceu. Os quatro foram tomando forma própria e se tornando amigos (mas para frente a amizade vai ficar mais forte), como os originais. Acredito que o único que teria alguma referencia direta seria o Cygnus mesmo, o qual tentamos fazer seguindo a linha dos Black (ou o que imaginamos que seriam), quanto aos outros, simplesmente aconteceu... Não é a toa que o Rabicho se quer deu as caras hahahahahahahah


	16. Noah & Lynx

**  
****Capitulo XIV**

**Noah & Lynx

* * *

**

O castelo estava estranhamente silencioso depois da chegada de Alexander Potter carregando um Noah desfalecido em seus braços.

Lynx se lembrara do olhar de nojo da mãe e o surpreso do pai ao reconhecer aquelas feridas como de alguém que fora atacado por um lobisomem, além da discussão que se seguira entre seu pai e seu tio sobre o que se faria a seguir, que se sucedeu logo depois deles terem deixado Noah aos cuidados de um curandeiro local que ali chegara poucos momentos depois de ser contatado por eles.

A mais velha dos Black podia entreouvir algo como_ "Mas ele salvou a sua filha!"_ do seu tio ou _"Eu não quero uma escória desse tipo residindo no mesmo teto em que eu moro..." _que sua mãe praticamente gritava quando seu pai dizia que amparar o rapaz era a coisa certa a se fazer no momento, quando os murmúrios da conversa chegavam até ela vindo da porta da pequena sala que ela agora encarava.

Suas irmãs e sua tia, juntamente com Eric, certamente ainda deveriam estar juntos esperando que o curandeiro lhe desse alguma notícia do estado do rapaz.

Ou talvez, Stella deveria estar olhando atentamente para a entrada que dava para a floresta, a fim de distrair-se um pouco e captar algum indício que lhe dissesse que Cygnus e Jack estavam chegando com Vega a salvo.

Mas por mais que ela insistisse em acreditar que poderia haver alguma esperança de que isso não fosse verdade, ela sabia que todos já tinham certeza de uma coisa: Noah ficaria com a maldição... E tudo por culpa dela.

Eram tantos os "se" que lhe povoavam a cabeça que ela se sentia ligeiramente tonta e desnorteada. Mas aquilo eram apenas possibilidades, coisas que não podiam ser mais refeitas...

Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto encolhia-se mais sobre o seu próprio corpo, cruzando os braços de modo firme. Ela não estava errada em pensar, há alguns momentos atrás, que aquela estava sendo a noite mais longa da sua vida e, apesar de tudo lhe mostrar indícios de que já começava a amanhecer, sua mente ainda estava naquela floresta e ela ainda via o sangue dele na boca do animal.

Os murmúrios que, aos poucos, cessavam, indicaram a ela que a conversa estava quase encerrada.

Vendo ali a deixa para ir embora, ela passou a caminhar a esmo pelo corredor e assim permaneceria se não notasse a aproximação de alguns passos em direção a ela. A morena olhou para trás e encontrou o rosto meio sereno de Jack.

-Achei que a senhorita estivesse com sua irmã. – ele falou num ar cordial. – Não soube da chegada dela? Eu e seu irmão a trouxemos de volta.

Lynx permitiu-se sorrir e apenas virou o rosto, voltando a caminhar calmamente. Estava feliz por isso, mas tudo o que queria era ficar sozinha, pelo menos, por alguns instantes. O problema que, para o azar dela, Jack se mostrava um tanto quanto insistente demais.

O rapaz segurou em um dos braços e fê-la voltar-se para si calmamente.

-Me deixa em paz! – ela falou com a voz meio alterada, sabendo que ele lhe perguntaria algo que ela não queria responder.

-O que aconteceu de errado, senhorita Black? – ele perguntou num tom estranhamente sério.

Lynx pensou na possibilidade de dizer que estava tudo bem, mas ela cria que seus olhos ligeiramente vermelhos e sua feição pálida não confirmariam a sua resposta.

-Não foi nada, Lancaster. – ela falou num ar cansado, puxando o braço calmamente para perto de si. – É coisa minha...

-Eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que não é, Lynx Black. – ele murmurou em resposta. – O que houve? – ela permaneceu impassível. – Eu e o Cygnus ouvimos os uivos. Havia algo naquela floresta. – prosseguiu rapidamente. – O que era?

A garota permanecera calada, mas dessa vez ela não mais encarava Jack. A mão em volta de seu braço doía e tudo o que ela queria era sair dali e ficar sozinha.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Eric? – ele perguntou de modo rápido e ela negou avidamente. – E com o...

-Você está me machucando. – ela falou num tom ruidoso. Jack diminuiu a pressão em seu braço, mas não a soltou. – Por favor, Lancaster, eu não sou a melhor pessoa para te responder isso; eu só quero ficar sozinha agora...

Jack não precisou de muito mais para chegar à conclusão de que havia acontecido algo grave e, no exato momento em que viu Eric se aproximando com um ar estranhamente sério, acompanhado de Betel e Persephone, ele chegou à conclusão de que o atingido dessa história fora Noah.

-Precisamos conversar. – ele falou quando chegou perto o bastante do amigo e Jack notou que ele estava pálido.

O rapaz apenas assentiu, esperando pelo pior.

Antes que Eric pudesse dizer algo, porém, o curandeiro apareceu no corredor. Trazia o semblante calmo o que aliviou o coração dos demais, já que a ferida ainda tinha a possibilidade de tirar-lhe a vida.

-E então?

-Ele vai viver, Vossa Alteza... – Jack deixou o sorriso se alastrar pelo rosto, seja lá o que tivesse acontecido estava resolvido – Só não sei se isso é uma boa noticia, claro, devido a ataque... Vocês sabem...

-Como assim não é uma boa notícia? – perguntou Lancaster, confuso, ao que encarou o amigo.

-Jack, o Noah foi atacado por um lobisomem. – disse Eric rapidamente, antes que perdesse as palavras ou algo acontecesse.

O que foi muito bom já que a aparição de Cygnus, Vega e Stella retardaria o momento de novo.

O grupo chegara a tempo de ouvir a frase do príncipe. Vega e Cygnus ficaram tão perplexos quanto Jack. Bom, talvez não tanto quanto ele, que agora já imaginava todo o sofrimento que o amigo teria pelo resto de sua vida.

Houve um silencio constrangedor que só foi quebrado quando os olhos de Jack caíram sobre a pequena Vega.

-Espero que esteja satisfeita, senhorita Black. – rosnou entre os dentes - Conseguiu desgraçar com a vida de alguém... Infelizmente não foi com a sua.

E, sem mais palavras, Jack saiu na direção em que vira o curandeiro chegar, a fim de ver amigo. Eric foi atrás. E, como se sentisse obrigação de fazê-lo, Cygnus seguiu ambos.

Vega permaneceu observando, com certa surpresa e raiva, o local por onde Jack sumira com os outros e a pequena Black ainda permaneceria assim se não sentisse alguém abraçá-la pelos ombros, com carinho.

-A culpa não foi sua, Vega. – era Betel. – O Lancaster deve estar irritado pelo que houve com seu amigo e apenas descontou a raiva na primeira pessoa que viu pela frente.

-Eu não estou pensando nisso. – Vega murmurou, orgulhosa. – Eu só acho que aquele Lancaster não tem direito algum em falar comigo daquela maneira.

-E se há alguém para culpar nessa história, essa pessoa sou eu... – Lynx murmurou num ar meio distante. – O Slughorn queria vingança; ele queria me atingir. – ela suspirou pesadamente, antes de sorrir para a irmã, que a encarava com um ar meio intrigado, mas se deu por satisfeita quando Stella lhe sussurrou que lhe contaria tudo depois. – Estou feliz que esteja de volta, Vega. – ela acariciou os cabelos dela de modo afetuoso. – Eu... Eu vou me deitar um pouco.

-Acho melhor todas nós fazermos o mesmo. – Persephone se pronunciou um ar cansado. – Todas nós tivemos uma longa noite. – houve um murmúrio em concordância e, algum tempo depois, aquele corredor ficara deserto.

88888888888

Lynx andava distraidamente pelos corredores do castelo, não se sentindo nem um pouco propensa a trancar-se no seu quarto e tentar dormir um pouco. Seu corpo estava cansado, ela sabia. Também estava cansada de andar, mas acreditava que aquilo era necessário para que criasse coragem para encará-lo de frente.

Ela riu de forma desgostosa, lembrando-se que estava agindo como uma criança preste a fazer algo errado, e tinha medo que as pessoas desconfiassem disso, acabando por recriminá-la.

Ela, que desde pequena fora tão corajosa e pouco se importava com o que os outros pensavam ou deixariam de pensar pelas suas atitudes e ousadia; e ela que se portara de uma maneira tão estúpida há poucas horas atrás...

Um longo suspiro escapou dos seus lábios tão logo ela parara de andar. Seus olhos perspicazes miraram o corredor a sua frente com certo receio e, respirando fundo, ela prosseguiu avançando com extrema cautela, procurando ser o mais silenciosa possível.

Sabia que o aposento de Noah Richards ficava próximo ao dos amigos e a última coisa que ela queria era chamar a atenção para o que estava preste a fazer.

Um estalo de uma fechadura sendo aberta fê-la despertar-se dos seus pensamentos e, num gesto rápido, a garota esgueirou-se por uma pequena abertura que havia atrás de uma tapeçaria, rezando para que não tivesse sido vista pelos três rapazes que agora saíam do recinto que ela pretendia entrar.

Empurrou a tapeçaria de leve para frente, a fim de deixar uma pequena abertura para que tivesse uma visibilidade melhor do corredor. Seu irmão acabara de fechar a porta e, ao que tudo indicada, o curandeiro já havia se retirado.

-Será que ele tem uma noção do que aconteceu com ele? – ela ouviu Cygnus comentar. Jack e Eric suspiraram em resposta. – Não sei ao certo, mas creio que vai ser difícil contar para ele. Talvez seja mais difícil ainda de se aceitar. Mesmo para aqueles que nasceram bruxos, isso é algo que não se aceita tão facilmente e ainda... – ele suspirou.

-Ele vai ficar bem. – Eric murmurou mais para si do que para os outros. – O Noah já agüentou coisas piores. – ele mirou Jack com um sorriso meio incerto.

-Talvez o desgraçado até brinque com a situação. – Jack comentou com um quê de alegria melancólica. – E ainda vai comentar que foi por uma boa causa.

Lynx prendeu a respiração e rapidamente largou a tapeçaria. Tivera a ligeira impressão de que Jack havia lançado um olhar significativo na direção da tapeçaria, como se soubesse que ela estava ali. Mas, aparentemente, fora alarme falso, pois o mesmo mencionara que iria descansar um pouco e, aparentemente, a idéia não fora de todo insatisfatória para os outros dois.

Quando o som de passos cessou no corredor e ela ouvira o som das fechaduras, depois de alguns minutos a morena achou que era finalmente seguro sair.

Caminhou a passos lentos em direção a porta do quarto do rapaz e, quando estendeu a mão para abri-la, percebeu que ela tremia. Reprimindo-se mentalmente, ela fê-la abrir com um estalo que ela achou que fora muito mais alto do que o normal e empurrou a porta devagar, como se tivesse medo que, a qualquer momento, ela se desmanchasse.

Ela procurou olhar para baixo quando adentrou o quarto e virou-se de frente para porta a fim de fechá-la com cuidado. Lynx mordeu o lábio inferior de leve, antes de voltar-se para onde sabia que estava a cama de Noah, suas mãos deslizando de leve sobre a porta como quem não sabe ao certo o que fazer no momento.

Ela sentiu o coração parar de bater por um breve instante, antes de começar a acelerar quando se deparou com o rapaz ressonando tranqüilamente na cama a sua frente. Sua feição pálida com leves olheiras contrastava com o seu ar calmo e sereno, enquanto seu peito coberto por faixas subia e descia no ritmo da sua respiração ressonante.

Como Lynce havia previsto, ele estava dormindo.

A morena não soube por quanto tempo ficara ali a observá-lo e muito menos o que a levou a se aproximar da cama dele e subir nela calmamente, sentando-se ao seu lado. Lynx ficou a observar as feições do rapaz por um longo período e, ao notar que uma pequena mecha loira estava próxima às suas pálpebras cerradas, afastou-a com a ponta dos dedos, permitindo-se sorrir brevemente.

Sua mão permaneceu parada no ar e, com um longo suspiro, ela tocou-lhe de leve o rosto, descendo lentamente pela bochecha, sentindo a leve aspereza dos pequenos fios da barba. O rapaz soltou um longo suspiro, mas, aparentemente, isso não fora o bastante para impedir que ela continuasse o trajeto, deslizando a ponta dos dedos pelo pescoço dele até chegar ao peito encoberto pelas faixas. Seus dedos se perderam no meio do peito dele, enquanto ela fitava as faixas com um ar distante.

Quando Lynx deu por si e notou o que estava a fazer, fez-se tomar um leve susto e se afastou dele, mas antes que pudesse fazer muita coisa, ela sentiu a mão de Noah fechar-se sobre o seu pulso e ele abrir os olhos, surpreso, e encará-la firmemente. Os olhos dele brilhavam.

-Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde você viria... – ele falou num tom meio baixo, ao que Lynx, ainda surpresa pela repentina ação dele, sentiu-se ligeiramente corada. – Eu estava esperando por isso...

-V-v-você estava... – ela pigarreou ao notar que gaguejara um pouco. – Estava acordado, Richards? – ela completou num murmúrio, tentando não notar que sua mão estava completamente espalmada no peito dele, por cima do curativo e como ele a segurava meio firme, apesar do estado debilitado em que se encontrava.

-Não, não estava. – ele respondeu num tom gentil, soltando o pulso dela calmamente. – Mas é difícil manter-se dormindo com tantos abrires e fechares de porta. – ele falou seriamente – Ou ao sentir um toque macio sobre o meu corpo. – ele lhe lançou um sorriso meio de lado – Eu tenho o sono muito leve, sabia?

Ela apenas negou, sentindo os olhos marejarem perante a naturalidade que ele estava agindo diante ao que acontecera com ele. E, sem ao menos se frear – e sem se importar que ele _ainda_ estava ferido –, o abraçou meio sem jeito, deixando um soluço escapar dos seus lábios, escondendo o seu rosto em algum ponto entre o pescoço e o ombro dele.

-Desculpe-me... – ela murmurou com a voz embargada. – A culpa foi toda minha... Eu não queria... Eu não... – ela embaralhou-se nas palavras e prosseguiria, se não sentisse uma das mãos dele sobre o seu rosto, fazendo com que ela se afastasse dele a ponto de que ela o encarasse firmemente.

-A culpa não foi sua. – ele murmurou num ar sério, quando notou que ela lhe encarava nos olhos; ele, agora, segurava a cabeça dela com ambas as mãos. – Eu nunca mais quero ouvir isso, certo? Eu fui até lá porque quis e me pus na sua frente porque eu quis que fosse desse jeito.

-Mas... – ela insistiu rapidamente. – Será que não...

-Eu sei disso, Lynx. – ele murmurou, como se adivinhasse o que ela iria dizer. – Eu sei que também vou virar... – ele respirou fundo. – que eu vou virar _isso_ na próxima lua cheia. – ele sentiu vontade de rir pelo ar surpreso dela. – Eu já me sinto um pouco diferente, até... Sendo sucinto, eu sinto que meus sentidos estão um pouco mais... _estranhos._

-Noah... – ela murmurou num tom rouco ao que ele arqueou a sobrancelha, entre um ar indignado e risonho.

-O que foi agora? – a interrompeu, de leve – Será que tudo o que lhe disse não surtiu efeito?

Ela soltou um breve riso.

-Não, é que... – ela lançou um olhar para o peito dele e sorriu meio amarelo. – eu acho que eu estou te machucando, não?

-É, um pouco... – ele confessou, meio risonho. Lynx rapidamente se afastou dele e suspirou pesadamente.

-Desculpe. – ela falou, envergonhada. – Eu sou uma idiota, não é? Acho que eu só sirvo nessa maldita vida para machucá-lo. – Lynx o encarou firmemente. – Seja sincero, Noah, por que você está agindo com tanta naturalidade? Céus, isso é uma maldição incurável, você vai carregá-la pela vida toda! Eu, em seu lugar, estaria me odiando por eu ter sido tão tola e não ter reagido; e estaria te achando um idiota também, por ser dado a cavalheirismos e não conseguir ficar parado por ver uma dama inútil, que não sabe se defender sozinha, em apuros.

Lynx parou de falar e o encarou de maneira ofegante como quem espera uma resposta. Noah não disse nada a um primeiro momento, apenas desviou o olhar do dela e suspirou.

-Machucaria mais se a maldita vida dessa dama inútil se tornasse mais maldita ainda. – ele confessou num tom baixo, mas sabendo ser alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse. – Eu creio que não conseguiria ficar parado vendo aquele bicho te machucar, Lynx. Fiz o que achei certo e, confesso, não me importaria em fazer quantas vezes fosse preciso só para que você não se machucasse.

A morena piscou várias vezes, um tanto quanto perplexa, antes de curvar os lábios num sincero e amável sorriso.

-Obrigada. – ela murmurou, sem saber o que dizer. Noah tornou a encará-la e ela notou que ele estava um tanto quanto envergonhado.

-Às suas ordens, senhorita. – ele brincou, sorrindo, ao que ela retribuiu o sorriso, colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha.

-Acho que essa é minha deixa. Você precisa descansar. – ela comentou baixinho, fazendo menção de levantar, mas Noah a impediu, tornando a segurar o pulso dela.

-Seria pedir demais para que você ficasse? – ele murmurou, num tom rouco. – A cama tem espaço suficiente para dois.

Lynx sentiu o rosto esquentar, mas notou que aquele comentário não tinha nenhum quê de malícia. Noah curvou os lábios num largo sorriso e fez um gesto para que ela recostasse a cabeça no seu peito. A morena pareceu receosa.

-Você não vai me machucar. – ele falou num breve riso. – Vem.

-Mas...

-A senhorita não vai negar um pedido de um pobre doente, vai? – ele falou num tom divertido, ao que ela conteve um revirar de olhos.

-Se o pobre doente se aproveitar dessa situação, fique certo de que ele será um homem morto. – ela rebateu no mesmo tom, enquanto se aconchegava nos braços dele.

Lynx sentiu-se ligeiramente aquecida por dentro quando sentiu ele puxá-la meio de leve para perto de si, antes de levar a mão até os seus cabelos e começar a acariciá-los de forma meio receosa e ao mesmo tempo agradável. A morena se ajeitou, meio manhosa e fechou os olhos, entorpecida e a última coisa que ouvira antes de cair no sono por completo foi o longo suspiro que os lábios de Noah deixaram escapar.

* * *

_Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii lindosssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

_Desculpa gente, mas eu acho o Noah e a Lynx muito fofos, não adianta (mesmo sendo J/V doente!)_

_Temos algumas perguntinhas para vocês leitores:_

_1) Qual dos 4 meninos vc prefere?_

_2) Qual dos casais vocês mais gostam? (bom, essa vcs podem responder mais pra frente já que não esta tudo tãoooo definido ainda..._

_Bom, respondendo as reviwes!!!!!!!!_

* * *

**Uotani** – Espero que tenha gostado desse, totalmente Noah e Lynx, ne! Eles são fofos juntos. Enrolados, mas fofos.

**Amy Black –** O Cygnus? É, acho que ele deve acabar ganhando mesmo, embora eu prefira o Jack... mas hummmm... De qq jeito abrimos a enquête hahahahahaha. Nesse Cap teve pouco Cygnus, mas não se preocupe, no próximo (se não me engano) ele e a Perse vão _"tomar conta" _hahahahahah

**G****agau** – hahahahha o Jack SEMPRE coloca a Vega no lugar dela, é impressionante, pode demorar mas ele sempre consegue isso!!!!!


	17. Preparativos

**Capitulo XV**

**Preparativos

* * *

**

Daquela noite até a próxima lua cheia, os dias foram extremamente apreensivos e carregados no castelo da família Black.

A matriarca ainda tentava a todo custo convencer o marido de que aceitar um Lobisomem dentro da própria casa era mais que um ultraje, chagava a ser perigoso.

Mas Sirius estava irredutível. Mesmo Noah sendo um trouxa ele agora tinha uma dívida de gratidão com o homem que salvara sua filha dessa maldição e não a pagaria o expulsando de lá.

Aliás, suas filhas pareciam adorar colocá-lo em situações desagradáveis, já que ele também devia o resgate de sua caçula a outro trouxa. E, se antes tinha que aturá-los por serem a escolta do príncipe, agora teria que respeitá-los por lhes dever, de certa forma, a vida das suas duas meninas.

Naquela manhã seu cunhado adentrou o escritório, onde ele lia alguns documentos importantes, com cara de poucos amigos.

-E então?

-Nada, Sirius. Depois daquela noite o Slughorn sumiu sem deixar rastros. Não havia ninguém na gaiola que conjurei quando chegamos à floresta, ma ele não voltou para sua propriedade tão pouco. E... Até agora as buscas não deram em nada.

-Acha que ele pode estar à espreita? Ainda querendo se vingar da Lynce?

Pesadamente Alexander fez que sim.

-Se conheço bem o gênio daquele ser, tenho certeza que ele se manterá a espreita, a espera da melhor oportunidade.

O outro acenou penosamente. Depois de um suspiro cansado fez sinal para que o cunhado senta-se.

-Falta pouco para próxima lua cheia. – disse sério – O que vamos fazer com o cavaleiro?

Potter deu de ombros, embora aquela pergunta tivesse lhe perturbado durante cada segundo dos dias que se passaram.

-Não sei, Sirius. Mantê-lo preso nas masmorras, talvez... Ou quem sabe, deixá-lo solto na floresta.

-Para ele atacar mais alguém?

-Podemos usar um feitiço que o impeça de sair da mata, ou se aproximar do castelo. Acho que será mais seguro porque o animal terá espaço para correr. Se o prendermos ele vai se machucar muito... E nós não queremos isso. – finalizou ele, antes que o cunhado optasse pela segunda opção.

-Ah, é... Não queremos... Mas acho que seria melhor perguntar-lhe o que ele prefere, não?

-Ele não tem noção do que vai se transformar.

-Mesmo assim, acho que é melhor conversarmos com ele, o amigo e com o príncipe.

-Se quiser eu posso fazê-lo.

Sirius soltou um suspiro cansado.

-Eu agradeceria muito, cunhado. Você é bem melhor nisso do que eu.

Alexander acenou com um sorriso de lado, enquanto se levantava, seguiu para a porta. Quando a abriu o cunhado o chamou novamente.

-Alex... – não era comum ele o chamar pelo primeiro nome, muito menos pelo apelido, por isso Potter virou-se surpreso – Obrigado por ter ficado no castelo para me ajudar com tudo isso. – disse o outro sinceramente.

-Não há por que me agradecer, Sirius. Somos uma família, afinal.

88888888888

A atmosfera que rodeava o castelo era muito densa com a aproximação da Lua Cheia. Stella sabia que em breve Richards iria se transformar apesar de ele ainda estar no quarto devido aos seus ferimentos que não sararam devidamente.

No dia seguinte a pequena aventura atrás de Vega, ela podia jurar por todos os santos que conhecia que vira Lynx sair do quarto do cavaleiro enquanto o Sol ainda nascia. Mesmo assim, não comentara nada com a irmã. Sentia que aquilo fora necessário a ela.

Sté, por sua vez, não falara mais com Eric. Na verdade, o estava evitando e tinha consciência que ele também sabia disso. Talvez o estivesse machucando e está dúvida a fez mais triste e silenciosa.

Eric era o príncipe da Inglaterra e certamente, sua família preparou-lhe uma noiva há séculos, como era costume, mesmo que ele não saiba. E pelo pouco que ouvira da conversa do rei com seu pai sabia que ele jamais toleraria uma nora bruxa. Mesmo que ela fosse uma Black.

Balançou a cabeça para espantar os maus pensamentos. Havia tomado uma decisão e não iria voltar atrás com ela. Estava no corredor dos quartos de Eric e dos cavaleiros. Parou em frente a porta do quarto que Lynce saíra a alguns dias atrás. Mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto pensava se devia ou não entrar.

-Ótima idéia, Stella e falar o quê? - murmurou baixinho em frente a porta - Olá,meu nome é Stella Black está tudo bem com o senhor?

Fez uma careta depois do que falara enquanto a mão se encontrava em cima da maçaneta. Por que de repente todo esse interesse em Noah? De todos os três visitantes daquele castelo, Richards era com quem menos falara. Já trocara mais de cinco frases com Lancaster enquanto o ajudava a procurar um livro na biblioteca. E Eric...

Bem, podia-se dizer que suas conversas sempre eram... Interessantes.

Por que agora queria tanto falar com Noah?

Havia Lynce, é claro, intuía que a irmã gostava do cavaleiro do quarto em frente. Mas e o que mais?

Noah agora era um lobisomem. E de todas as criaturas existentes no mundo mágico os lobisomens eram quem mais lhe fascinavam. Patético, ela sabia, mas o que podia fazer? Além disso, ela tinha uma certa idéia que gostaria de discutir com o cavaleiro...

Ouviu passos se aproximando da porta e correu para uma a tapeçaria ali existente rezando para ninguém vê-la. Segurando-a um pouco de lado pode por uma fresta, viu seu padrinho, Alexander Potter, sair do quarto. O que ele estava conversando com Richards?

Antes que pudesse se refrear encaminhou-se a passo largos e decididos ao quarto. Suspirou pesadamente antes de abrir a porta que emitiu um pequeno rangido. Noah estava dormindo. Não se via mais olheiras sobre sua pele pálida, mas ainda havia faixas no seu peito. Droga! Teria que voltar mais tarde e talvez perdesse a coragem... Ou seria melhor assim?

Quando ia fechar a porta ouviu uma voz levemente rouca falar.

-Quem está aí?

Stella prendeu a respiração, permanecendo estática, ainda a uma pouca distância de fechar a porta. Mordeu o lábio inferior incerta entre voltar a entrar no quarto ou sair quase que correndo dali.

Ouviu um leve gemido escapar dos lábios do rapaz e, ainda a se esconder atrás da porta, podia jurar que ele estava se sentando na cama, mas ela se enganara ao pensar desse modo, pois segundos depois, sentiu que Noah abrira a porta calmamente e agora a encarava com um meio sorriso.

Sentiu-se ligeiramente envergonhada com o fato, mas procurou não demonstrar isso quando adquiriu uma postura mais ereta e encarou o rapaz firmemente.

-Desculpe ter acordado o senhor. – ela falou num ar cordial. – Não era a minha intenção, eu só... Eu só gostaria de saber como o senhor estava.

-Eu não estava dormindo, então, não se preocupe por pensar em ter me acordado. – ele falou num tom rouco e, mesmo sendo quase imperceptível, Stella reparara que ele apoiava um pouco o corpo na porta e sua respiração estava um pouco ofegante. – É que eu tenho o costume de pensar de olhos fechados. – ele respirou fundo. – Se a senhorita quiser entrar, eu não faço objeções. – ele sorriu de modo sincero. –É um tédio ficar aqui sem fazer nada, ainda mais quando seus amigos te falam que você está mais ranzinza do que o normal e que, durante esse período, preferem manter uma distância considerável.

Stella apenas sorriu sabendo que isso não era de todo verdade, já que constantemente via Eric, Jack e até mesmo Cygnus passar horas e horas trancados no quarto do cavaleiro. Mas hoje os três haviam saído um pouco, ela cria que para cavalgar ou, talvez, uma nova aula prática que o seu irmão daria a Eric.

Assentindo de leve, ela adentrou o quarto e Noah fechou a porta, antes de caminhar a passos lentos de volta para a cama e deitar-se novamente. Calmamente, Stella acomodou-se numa das poltronas que estava ao lado da cama.

-A senhorita é a Stella, não? – ele perguntou num ar meio vago, quando o silêncio se estabeleceu entre eles. A morena ergueu o olhar para encará-lo e notou que o rapaz estava a reprimir um sorriso. Sentiu-se ligeiramente envergonhada. Será que Eric havia contado o que havia acontecido entre eles para os amigos? – Aquela que estava com a pequena Lyra, naquele dia em que estávamos na biblioteca. – ele completou, mas Sté teve a ligeira impressão de que ele _poderia sim_ dizer algo como _"a garota que o Eric beijou"_. Limitou-se, então, a apenas assentir. – Creio, então, que a senhorita deva saber quem eu seja... – ele soltou um fraco riso. – Afinal, todos já devem saber.

-E o senhor sabe realmente o que o senhor é, Richards? – ela perguntou num tom sério. – A lua cheia está se aproximando... - Sté completou rapidamente. Não era pretensão dela conversar com ele sobre isso inicialmente, mas ela não pôde evitar. No entanto, por mais que a feição do rapaz tivesse se tornado mais carregada, ela notou que ele ainda sorria um pouco.

-É; eu sei. – avaliou num tom vago. – Isso, definitivamente, é no que eu venho pensado desde que cheguei à conclusão de que iria me transformar num lobisomem. – ele deu de ombros. – Mas eu não quero ficar no castelo e, tão pouco, dentro das propriedades dos Black. – completou num ar sério. – Eu não quero que essa história se repita com mais ninguém. – Noah afundou um pouco na cama e suspirou pesadamente. – Eu cheguei a pensar em ir embora daqui, mas... – ele tornou a suspirar. – eu não sabia para onde poderia ir.

-Entendo...  
-Seu tio esteve aqui antes. – ele explicou calmamente. – Creio que deve tê-lo visto sair daqui.

-Eu o vi, mas ele não me viu. – ela falou num meio sorriso. – Ele estava um pouco distraído. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, meio nervosa, lançando um olhar sério para Noah. – Hum, Richards...

-Sim? – ele soltou, franzindo o cenho de leve. – Bom, podemos não conversar muitos, mas, atualmente moramos na mesma casa, não? Pode me chamar de Noah se quiser. – ele falou, sorrindo.

-Certo, então... – ela suspirou. – E, bem, pode me chamar de Stella se quiser. – ela retribuiu o sorriso, sentindo-se um pouco mais a vontade em falar sobre aquilo.

Ele assentiu em resposta e ela prosseguiu.

– Eu não sei se devia dizer isso ou não, mas creio que deveria estar ciente sobre o que eu ouvi meu irmão e o príncipe Eric combinando.

-Cygnus e Eric? – Noah perguntou, meio desconfiado, arqueando a sobrancelha em seguida. – Bem que eu notei que o Eric estava meio estranho hoje e o Jack estava mais calado do que o normal... – comentou mais para si do que para Stella. – Tem a ver comigo, suponho.

Stella apenas assentiu.

-É algo delicado e que não se sabe quanto tempo pode durar até que consiga algo perfeito, mas isso iria ajudar muito em suas transformações. – ela começou pausadamente. – Creio que o senhor nunca ouvira falar em animagia, não é mesmo?

Noah apenas negou e Stella passou a explicar de forma minuciosa o que consistia ser um animago, ao que o rapaz esboçou um ar estranhamente sério e contrariado ao mesmo tempo em que se mostrava surpreso. Stella notou que o rapaz estava incerto ao pensar se ficava triste ou feliz com essa história toda...

-Então, é isso...? – Noah murmurou, rouco, quando ela terminou de falar. – Animais são imunes à maldição? Além dos tais animagos?

Ela assentiu calmamente.

-Mas isso é uma sandice! – ele alteou um pouco a voz. – Animagos ou não, isso não significa que numa das transformações, eu não possa matá-los. Eles ficaram loucos, só pode ser isso. _Estão loucos!_ – ele bufou de raiva e Stella notou que, como previra, o rapaz não ia aceitar a situação.

-Eles não vão desistir assim tão fácil, creio eu.

Noah suspirou, fazendo Stella perceber o quanto ela estava certa. Sorriu.

-Que eles nunca consigam, então. – ele resmungou, aborrecido. – Que o Eric seja burro o suficiente para não conseguir... – ele franziu o cenho, confuso. – como é mesmo o nome...?

-Transfiguração? – ela respondeu, meio incerta.

-Isso! Que o Eric seja burro o suficiente para que não consiga transfigurar palito em graveto quanto mais a si mesmo em animal e que o Black consiga fazer com que ele chegue à conclusão de que não tem futuro como animago! – ele soltou num ar carregado, sem pensar, e depois lançou um olhar receoso para Stella. – E que ele nunca saiba que eu disse isso. – Sté prendeu o riso.

-Se isso te consola, o Cygnus não sabe animagia. – ela falou calmamente e Noah sentiu-se um pouco mais aliviado. – Mas acontece que meu tio Alexander sabe e, se bem o conheço, é capaz dele ter a mesma idéia que o meu irmão teve.

Noah suspirou, porém não se deu por vencido internamente. Depois de um tempo, voltou a encarar Stella, que o observava de modo sério.

-Eu vou pensar nisso com mais calma, então. – ele comentou, ao que Stella pôs uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha, gesto este que fez com que os olhos claros do rapaz adquirissem um brilho estranho. Sorriu internamente ao notar a quem aquele gesto era tão peculiar e a pergunta que veio a seguir, confirmou suas suspeitas. – E como a sua irmã está? – ele pigarreou. – Digo, sua irmã mais velha.

-A Lynce? – ela se fez de desentendida. Noah esboçou um ar estranho.

-Lynce?

-É o apelido dela. – ela falou num meio sorriso. – A Lynx não gosta muito do nome dela. São poucas as pessoas que ela permite que diga o nome dela mais do que duas vezes sem que ela o advirta sobre o fato. E, se perdurar, é capaz da pessoa levar uma azaração para que nunca mais esqueça. – Sté riu um pouco da feição que Noah exibiu. – Mas, por que o senhor quer saber sobre ela, Noah? – alfinetou de leve.

-Hum, bem, é que eu não a vi desde aquela fatídica noite e...

-Eu a vi saindo do seu quarto na manhã seguinte. – Stella não se conteve em comentar sobre isso e riu ao notar a feição de Noah empalidecer antes de ruborizar consideravelmente. – Mas, não se preocupe, ninguém mais sabe. – completou, antes de rir mais um pouco.

-N-n-nada demais. – ele gaguejou num sussurro – Não aconteceu nada demais, Stella. Nós... Só... Conversamos. – completou, quase afônico.

-Ela não veio mais aqui, não é mesmo? – ela questionou num ar mais gentil. – Por isso que tocou nesse assunto?

Noah deu de ombros, meio constrangido, mas Stella soube perfeitamente que a irmã não viera, conhecia Lynce perfeitamente para saber que ela não voltaria novamente, apesar de se controlar para não fazê-lo.

-Eu fiquei preocupado com o estado da sua irmã. – ele falou num murmúrio rouco. – Ela pareceu que ainda se sentia culpada, mesmo depois de tudo o que eu disse para ela. Eu, bem, eu só queria saber se ela... Se ela está bem.

-Eu não a vejo muito. – Stella falou calmamente. – A Lynce sai praticamente todos os dias agora e só chega à noite, ou então, passa o dia enfurnada na biblioteca ou no quarto.

-E... – ele pareceu receoso em prosseguir. – Isso é normal dela?

-O nome da Lynce não nega a sua real natureza. – Stella disse num meio sorriso e Noah arqueou uma sobrancelha, meio intrigado, apesar de ter entendido perfeitamente o que ela queria dizer com isso. – Bem, é melhor eu ir embora. Você precisa descansar, Noah.

-Preciso? – ele falou num ar entediado. – Mais do que eu já descanso?

Ela riu um pouco e meneou a cabeça.

-Eu posso voltar outra hora para conversarmos mais um pouco, se preferir.

-Acredito que eu prefira. – ele falou seriamente, ao que ela se despediu dele e saiu do quarto calmamente.

88888888888

Betelguese reduziu o trote do cavalo para algo mais ameno, sentindo o vento que lhe cortava o rosto diminuir a sua intensidade aos poucos. Ela sorriu meio de lado, recolocando o capuz que lhe acompanhava a capa e observando com cautela tudo ao seu redor. Avistou três cavalos descansando à sombra de um grande carvalho, ao longe, e não precisou de mais nada para descobrir que Cygnus juntamente com o príncipe e seu cavaleiro estavam ali por perto, de certo desfrutando de uma agradável queda d'água que havia há alguns metros dali.

Ela esboçou um fraco sorriso quando reconheceu as gargalhadas do irmão, seguido do que pareceu algum comentário meio indignado de Lancaster. Aparentemente, o irmão estava se dando muito bem com o príncipe e seus cavaleiros.

Avançou com cautela, e quando tomou uma distância que lhe pareceu considerável tornou a aumentar o cavalgar do animal, deixando o capuz deslizar novamente até os seus ombros, enquanto ela deixava escapar um longo suspiro.

A trilha que agora percorria era curta e meio íngreme, mas seu cavalo pareceu não protestar, afinal, há muito já se acostumara com aquele trajeto. Mal ela alcançara o topo da pequena subida, atiçou o cavalo com as rédeas, fazendo-o partir a galope com um longo relinchar.

A floresta era menos densa naquela região e ela podia sentir o sol da tarde aquecer-lhe o corpo de uma maneira agradável, permitiu-se sorrir brevemente por alguns instantes, alargando-o ao notar que estava sendo seguida.

Alguns minutos depois um cavaleiro em sua montaria irrompeu a sua frente, fazendo o seu cavalo empinar de leve. O rapaz gargalhou gostosamente ao que ela o encarou de forma furiosa, após ter retomado o controle do próprio animal.

-Você é ridículo, Lestrange. – ela bradou num resmungou. – Por mil demônios, quantas vezes mais eu tenho que falar para que nunca faça isso?

Ela apenas obteve mais uma gargalhada em resposta. O rapaz girava em torno dela com seu cavalo, como um predador que espreita a sua presa, e ela fazia o mesmo com o seu, a fim de acompanhá-lo, fazendo com que o cavalo contornasse a si mesmo.

-Desde quando a senhorita demora tanto tempo sem cavalgar, Black? – ele comentou num tom leve de desdém fazendo-a sorrir meio de lado.

-Desde quando certo senhor me dissera que seria interessante contar para os meus pais o que eu realmente faço quando ando a cavalo. – ela comentou num ar meio risonho, meio malicioso.

-E você a senhorita acha mesmo que esse humilde senhor contaria? – Felix comentou num meio sorriso, parando o cavalo calmamente.

-E por que ele não contaria? – ela rebateu num murmúrio rouco, encarando-o firmemente, parando o dela também.

-Porque... – começou num tom casual, aproximando-se dela calmamente até que os cavalos estivessem emparelhados. – esse senhor não acharia muito interessante as suas cavalgadas se a senhorita acabasse por não aparecer. – ele a encarou com certo ar de censura. – E ele, agora, gostaria de saber o porquê disso. – Lestrange respirou fundo, ao que ela apenas encarava-o de modo penetrante. – Por que você não veio nos últimos dias, Betelguese?

-Houve alguns problemas em casa. – ela falou seriamente, ignorando o arrepio que assolou todo o seu corpo quando sentiu os dedos dele tocarem-lhe a face para depois acariciar os seus cabelos lentamente. Podia sentir a respiração dele aproximando-se cada vez mais do seu pescoço. – Então, não achei seguro sair. – ela riu, cerrando os olhos de leve, quando sentiu um beijo dele sobre o seu pescoço. – Eu te mandei uma coruja avisando, não foi? – ele soltou algo que lhe lembrou muito uma afirmação, enquanto subia os beijos, caminhando calmamente até os seus lábios. – Então, por que veio por esses dias, sendo que lhe falei que viria hoje? – concluiu num tom rouco, enquanto ele roçava os lábios de leve aos dela.

Betel conteve um suspiro quando ele se afastou um pouco dela e a encarou nos olhos de modo firme. Um meio sorriso brotou nos lábios dele.

-Achei que você poderia sentir minha falta e optar por vir alguns dias antes.

Ela riu um pouco, arqueando uma sobrancelha de leve.

-Então, o senhor agora está a admitir que sentiu falta dessa pobre senhorita? Não creio.

Felix apenas meneou a cabeça de leve, antes de tomar as rédeas dela para si com uma das mãos e fazer com que os dois cavalos recomeçassem a andar calmamente.

-Talvez eu tenha sentido um pouco... Talvez.

* * *

Só duas reviews pro cap Noah &Lynx???

Puxa, achei que ia fazer mais sucesso... risos... Mas, de qq forma, obrigada aqueles que comentaram...

Não aconteceu muita coisa nesse capítulo, é verdade, mas eu gosto dele, especialmente, por que foi a parti daqui que percebemos que havíamos criado um novo grupo de marotos...

Espero que tenham gostado tb.

* * *

**Uotani –** Feliz Ano Novo pra vc tb e obrigada pelo Feliz Natal! E ai, F/B foi surpresa? Mais um casal pra disputar a preferência... hahahahahahahha

**Mel Black Potter**** –** Ah, esse capitulo não melhorou muito a definição do shipper que vc mais gosta, eu suponho. Só acabou trazendo mais um. Eu (Mira) continuo torcendo pelo J/V hahahahahaha, mas devo admitir que N/L são muito fofos tb e legais de escrever. C/P é mais quente e E/S são, provavelmente os mais difíceis de fazer desenvolver já que os dois são travados... Mas agora tem tb F/B!!!!! Risos... Qual será o casal predileto???

Bjs, aguardamos mais comentários!!!!


	18. Cygnus & Persephone

**Capitulo XVI**

**Cygnus & Persephone**

* * *

-Então vocês dois vão mesmo fazer essa loucura? – perguntou Jack.

Ele, Eric e o jovem Black haviam se refugiado a sobra de um enorme carvalho próximo da agradável queda d'água do rio que cortava a propriedade.

-Loucura? Por que aprender Animagia é loucura?

-É Lancaster... – perguntou Cygnus, maliciosamente, concordando com Eric – Por que aprender isso seria loucura?

-Aprender não é loucura... Seguir o Noah quando ele estiver transformado sim... Ele... Ele pode machucá-los mesmo transformados e...

-Engraçado... Eu imaginava que você iria fazer o mesmo, Jack... Se pudesse se transformar, claro.

O outro deu um olhar cortante na direção de Cygnus, que parecia se divertir com aquela situação.

-Lógico que não faria, Cygnus. Eu não sou maluco como vocês.

-Pois eu tenho absoluta certeza que você seria o primeiro a seguir o Noah. – respondeu Eric divertido – Aliás, estou com medo que você faça isso mesmo sendo um trouxa.

Jack levantou a sobrancelha visivelmente incomodada com o comentário.

-Trouxa? Desde quando você me chama de trouxa, Eric?

Cygnus não agüentou e começou a rir.

-Ah... Trouxa, pessoa sem magia... Você sabe, Jack... – Eric sorriu amarelo – Não quis ofender.

-E afinal... – Cygnus não conseguia parar de rir, mas mesmo assim completou – É isso que você é, não?

-Ah Cygnus, cala a sua boca! – respondeu o outro irritado – Quer saber, vocês dois conseguem me tirar do sério quando se juntam, eu vou dar uma volta... E vê se faz algo de útil e cuide do príncipe, Black!

Cygnus bateu uma continência.

-Sim senhor, senhor! – respondeu antes de cair na gargalhada novamente.

Jack se afastou, indo em direção a queda d'água. Olhou para trás e os viu se afastar, também. Era bom mesmo, queria ficar sozinho, precisava pensar.

Cygnus havia lhe dado diversas deixas e indiretas para que contasse a Eric sobre sua condição, mas ele simplesmente não conseguira.

Começou a se perguntar se um dia conseguiria abrir a maldita boca para falar que era um maldito bruxo e animago ainda por cima.

-Muito bem, Jack Lancaster... Saia dessa agora... – murmurou para si mesmo.

Um riso infantil lhe chamou a atenção.

-Você é patético, sabia? – ele virou-se para encarar os olhos negros de Vega, que ria da sua incapacidade de abrir a boca para o amigo.

-E posso saber por que, senhorita Black? Não que a sua opinião seja para ser considerada, claro. – ele riu de lado – Afinal, prefiro ser patético a ser ingênuo.

Ela fechou a cara, emburrada, e Jack não pode conter o pensamento de que ela ficava ainda mais bonitinha com aquele bico nos lábios.

Não haviam conversado desde a noite da fuga frustrada dela. Ele a evitava e Vega não parecia se importar com o fato, até o momento.

-Pelo visto ainda está chateado comigo, pois bem... – ela virou-se para ir embora.

-Não... – Vega parou e voltou a encará-lo – Espera, pequena... Eu te devo desculpas.

Ela sorriu satisfeita e deu mais alguns passos na direção dele. Jack riu ao perceber que a garota ficara extremamente feliz de vê-lo se desculpando.

-Desculpe pelo que te disse aquela noite, você não teve culpa.

-Eu sei disso. – ela respondeu orgulhosa, cruzando os braços – Não pedi para ninguém ir atrás de mim.

-É... Não pediu mesmo... – ele disse, com o olhar perdido nos olhos dela – Mas acho que, assim como Noah, eu não me arrependo do que fiz...

Ela deu de ombros. Depois levantou uma das sobrancelhas, demonstrando curiosidade.

-Você vai atrás dele, não vai?

Ela se referia ao lobisomem que Richards se transformaria, o que significava que estava ouvindo a conversa deles há muito tempo.

-Claro que vou.

-É perigoso... Mesmo para um_ Cavalo_ como você...

-Eu sei... – ele sorriu – Mas isso não importa.

-Então por que se preocupa tanto que Cygnus e o príncipe aprendam animagia também?

-É meu dever proteger o príncipe, pequena... E não incitá-lo a fazer coisas que são perigosas a sua vida.

-Pare de me chamar de pequena.

-Mas por que? - ele andou os poucos passos que o separavam dela, parando a sua frente e, com a mão demonstrou-lhe que ela batia um pouco a baixo do seu ombro, na altura do peito - Você é pequena...

Ela levou as mãos à cintura, sem se intimidar com a proximidade do homem.

-Porque você esta me chamando de criança, Lancaster, e eu não sou mais criança.

Jack soltou uma gargalhada leve.

-Não é mais criança? Sei...

-Não sou e posso te provar isso quando bem quiser!

Os olhos negros chispavam o desafiando, Jack riu, adorava desafios.

-Jura, pequena? Que tal agora? O que você pensa em fazer para me provar que não é mais...

Ele não terminou a frase por que Vega havia se erguido na ponta dos pés e o silenciado com seus lábios.

Mas antes que Jack pudesse realmente aproveitar a sensação que aquilo lhe causava, ela rompeu o toque tão de repente como o começara. Depois sorriu, ao perceber que o havia desconcertado.

-Crianças beijam assim, senhor Lancaster?

-Vega... – ele voltou do pequeno transe que o toque lhe causou – Nunca... Mais... Faça... Isso...

-Ora, por que não senhor? Não consegue resistir a um beijo de uma simples criancinha?

E dizendo isso lhe virou as costas e se retirou.

Jack suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

-Certo, pequena... – murmurou – Você realmente não é mais uma criança... E isso definitivamente é um problema.

88888888888

Persephone andava irritada, isso acontecia sempre que ele passava muito tempo fora de casa. E atualmente ele parecia só se importar com aquele príncipe Eric, com o lobisomem e com aquele outro trouxa, Jack.

Ela não podia estar com ciúmes! Não de Cygnus!

-Querida, ele esqueceu de você? Parece só ter olhos para os _amigos_ agora. Imagine só se fosse uma mulher, não lembraria nem mais do seu nome! - Sua irmã comentou maliciosamente.

Ela sabia como ler as emoções no rosto de Persephone, não conseguia esconder nada da irmã.

-Por que não vai para o seu quarto e arruma-se para o jantar? Talvez consigamos arrumar um bom marido para você esta noite. – Hera continuou, surpreendentemente de bom humor para quem estava vivendo sob o mesmo teto que um lobisomem.

Persephone controlou a vontade de responder e dizer que não queria marido nenhum, lembrou-se que estava naquela casa somente pela boa vontade da irmã e seguiu para o seu quarto.

A banheira já estava preparada, é claro, graças aos eficientes elfos da mansão. Ela se despiu lentamente, e suspirou ao sentir o contato da água fria com a pele. Poderia ficar deitada ali o dia todo, banhando-se e relaxando, se duvidasse acabaria dormindo e só acordando no dia seguinte...

-Persephone, você está aí? - ela ouviu a voz de Cygnus, enquanto ele batia na porta.

Levantou-se assustada, espalhando água pelo chão, vestiu o roupão rápido e desajeitamente e encaminhou-se para abrir a porta, torcendo-se para que parecesse decente.

-O que você quer, Cygnus? - ela perguntou irritada, corando ao notar o olhar de surpresa no rosto do sobrinho. Ela devia ter simplesmente mandado-o embora ao em vez de abrir a porta.

Ele não conseguia formar nenhuma palavra, sequer lembrava o que fora dizer. O roupão dela estava um pouco aberto, deixando entrever um pedaço das pernas, além da curva dos seios.

Se sua tia já o tinha na palma da mão antes, agora que deixara ele ver, mesmo que inconscientemente, pedaços da pele alva molhada pela água, ela era capaz de levá-lo à loucura.

Lentamente ele levantou os olhos, os seus negros encontrando os castanhos dela. Perse estava corada, ele podia perceber, estaria com vergonha?

Ele certamente não entenderia porquê, mas no estado em que se encontrava só conseguia pensar em juntar sua boca à dela enquanto retiraria aquele roupão branco do corpo dela.

-Cygnus! Você está bem? - ela perguntou, tirando-o do transe.

-Claro que estou! - ele respondeu na defensiva. - Podemos entrar? Não fica bem conversar assuntos particulares do meio do corredor, as paredes têm ouvidos.

Ela fez uma careta, mas cedeu, deixando-o entrar. Poucas vezes ele havia entrado no quarto dela, era enorme e extremamente arrumado. Ele notou a banheira no meio e a água espalhada pelo quarto e sorriu, pensando como ela deveria ficar linda tomando banho.

Persephone não parecia tão feliz.

-Pronto, Cygnus, agora diga logo o que quer para me deixar em paz. – ela falou, cruzando os braços abaixo do peito, sem notar como até aquele pequeno gesto tinha um efeito enorme sobre ele.

Cygnus teve que lutar contra a vontade de responder _"tomar banho"_ e permaneceu sério.

-Sobre aquele negócio de animagia que estávamos discutindo...

Os olhos de Persephone brilharam.

-Você finalmente desistiu?

-Não, isso que vim dizer. Eu e Eric planejamos estudar a fundo para tornarmo-nos animagos o mais cedo possível.

-Ótimo, Cygnus, ótimo!- ela respondeu irônica. – Se você quer acabar sua vida passando as noites com um lobisomem, por mim tudo bem. Só não espere que eu vá ajudá-lo com os ferimentos do dia seguinte, porque eu não vou.

-Perse, vem cá. – ele falou carinhoso, puxando-a para perto. – Você não entende! Richards salvou a vida da minha irmã, se existe algo que eu possa fazer para tornar a vida dele um pouco menos complicada, eu vou fazer. E, outra, ele é um cara legal.

Ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas, surpresa.

-Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso justo de você.

Ela tentou se livrar do abraço dele, mas ele simplesmente sorriu e apertou-a mais forte de encontro ao peito, enquanto com a outra mão desmanchava o coque dela e brincava com seus cachos pretos.

-Senti saudade de ter você perto de mim.

-Pensei que estivesse preocupado demais com seus amigos, para sentir saudade de mim. – ela respondeu fria, não querendo se deixar levar pelos carinhos dele.

Ele riu, fazendo-a sentir cócegas no lugar do pescoço que ele beijava.

-Você não está com ciúmes, está? Acredite, eu só tenho olhos para você,_ titia_.

Ela não teve tempo nem de responder nem sequer para fazer uma careta, pois a boca dele já havia encontrado a sua.

Surpresa, demorou certo tempo para ela poder reagir. Eles já haviam se beijado sim, mas nunca de tal maneira, com tanta ferocidade e paixão. Ele aproveitou o momento para aprofundar o beijo e desamarrar o roupão dela, tentando tirá-lo o mais rápido possível.

-Não, Cygnus, nós não vamos...- ela conseguiu formular em meio aos beijos do rapaz.

-Ah, nós vamos sim.

Ela o olhou desesperada e ele parou por um momento.

-Se você quiser que eu pare, eu paro, é só dizer. Mas você não vai conseguir, vai? Vamos, diz. - ele falou, voltando a beijá-la e fazendo cair na cama -Você não consegue, né? - ele continuou, descendo numa linha de beijos até os seios dela, e ela assentiu com a cabeça, admitindo o fato.

Hoje admitiria qualquer coisa pra que Cygnus não parasse.

A mão dele desceu sobre o pano macio, enquanto os lábios seguiam acariciando-lhe os seios.

Persephone gemeu quando o rapaz alcançou a pele de sua perna, e se pôs a acariciar a parte interna de suas coxas.

-Você está gostando? - ele perguntou baixinho. E ela suspirou em resposta, sem conseguir responder com palavras, e levantou as mãos, puxando-o para perto do seu rosto e fazendo-o beijá-la novamente. Enquanto isso, suas mãos queriam explorar o corpo dele tanto quanto ele explorava o seu, e as roupas que ele usava estavam começando a incomodá-la. Ela puxou a camisa com certa brutalidade, Cygnus chegou a rir da ação. Em poucos segundos o pano que lhe cobria o peito definido estava no chão.

Persephone arranhou-lhe as costas, fazendo com que ele soltasse um gemido seco por entre os cabelos dela.

Sem conseguir se conter, Cygnus levantou o corpo, permanecendo ajoelhado sobre a cama, e, com delicadeza, abriu o roupão que ela usava.

-Você é linda, Perse.

Ela corou, Cygnus não sabia se pelo elogio ou porque ele finalmente a estava vendo nua, tal como viera ao mundo. Sendo como fosse, ele não esperou uma reação dela, e suas mãos voltaram a tocá-la, a acariciá-la, enquanto seus lábios percorriam todo o corpo da moça, fazendo-o gemer mais alto.

-Cygnus, eu não posso mais agüentar... Eu preciso...- ela tentava formular as frases enquanto suas mãos percorriam a costa dele, arranhando-o, mas não conseguia.

-Precisa do que Perse? – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido – Vamos diga...

-De você...

Cygnus sorriu satisfeito, aquela era a ultima autorização que precisava para findar o que haviam começado, se afastou dela novamente e, em poucos segundos se livrou da calça que ainda lhe cobria as pernas.

Voltou-se a deitar calmamente sobre o corpo dela, fazendo Persephone soltar um suspiro demorado.

-É assim que você me quer?

Ela gemeu.

-Sim...- foi só o que foi capaz de dizer, tão necessitada que estava – Cygnus, eu realmente preciso...

Ela não teve que terminar a frase, pois ele começa a entrar nela, atendendo seus pedidos. A dor que muitas moças sentiam, ela não sentia, tão necessitada que estava de tê-lo dentro de si, de ver que os dois se completavam e formariam um.

O movimento começou lendo e foi se intensificando a medida que os gemidos dela o incentivavam mais e mais. Algum tempo depois, ela chegou ao êxtase, antes dele, gritando, e Cygnus logo a acompanhou, beijando-a, e tornando tudo mais intenso.

-Foi bom. – ele murmurou, tão logo conseguiu falar, ainda em cima dela. Ela assentiu, não tinha palavras para descrever tudo o que acontecera. – Eu não te machuquei, machuquei? - ele perguntou preocupado, sabia como tudo poderia ser doloroso.

Ela negou, beijando-o.

-Foi tudo perfeito, não poderia ter sido melhor.

-Não poderia, é? - ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Bem, poder pode, se nós fizermos de novo. – ela respondeu maliciosa, enquanto descia a mão pelas costas dele, arranhando-a.

Ele gemeu, sorriu e beijou-a.

-Ótimo, e ainda podemos jantar aqui.

88888888888

Vega ainda tinha um sorriso zombeteiro a brincar nos seus lábios ao lembrar-se do que acabara de acontecer. Certamente, depois daquele fato, Lancaster pensaria duas vezes antes de mexer com ela.

Mas o seu ar satisfeito automaticamente morreu ao lembrar-se do que ele dissera no dia que a trouxe de volta para casa e o pedido de desculpas que ele lhe disse posteriormente.

Algo dentro de si dizia que Lancaster não deveria ter pedido desculpas para ela, afinal, tudo o que ele dissera tinha o seu fundo de verdade, mas o seu orgulho jamais a admitiria dizer isso, principalmente na frente dele.

-Ele disse que eu sou ingênua. – ela soltou num resmungou, a satisfação sendo substituída pela raiva. – Ainda bem que ele admitiu que é um patético, afinal, qual seria o rapaz que ficaria daquele jeito só por causa de um simples beijo? – ela riu do próprio pensamento. – Aposto que ele não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer depois. – ela tornou a rir mais um pouco e depois tornou a suspirar.

Talvez não lhe agradasse a idéia dele _saber_ como continuar um beijo, ou seja, corresponder. Vega deixou seu rosto se contrair em uma breve careta ao imaginar isso e mais ainda ao chegar à conclusão do que realmente havia acabado de fazer.

-Por Merlin, como eu tive coragem de beijar um idiota como o Lancaster? – ela chutou mais uma vez uma pedra qualquer que teve a ligeira impressão de que era a que havia chutado antes. - Certo, Vega, você não está muito bem esses dias.

Ela parou de andar aos pés de uma trilha ligeiramente íngreme que tão conhecia. Sorriu de modo meio saudoso ao lembrar-se de que ela e os irmãos costumavam ir para a cripta que havia no topo para explorá-la. Também se lembrou do dia em que eles brincaram de quem fazia o eco mais longo e que o fato acabou acordando um bando de morcegos que não ficaram muito satisfeitos com o grito que Cygnus dera.

Mas não foram as lembranças que aquele lugar lhe trazia que lhe chamaram realmente a atenção, mas o relinchar meio longínquo de um cavalo. O irmão, o príncipe e o seu cavaleiro idiota estavam próximos à queda d'água, ou, certamente, já deveriam estar a voltar para casa, ela cria, então, quem estaria ali?

Ela chegou a duas conclusões: Betel ou Lynce. Conhecia bem as irmãs e sabia que as duas adoravam esse lugar. Talvez, as duas até estivessem juntas. Vega sabia que a irmã mais velha não estava muito bem desde o dia em que o trouxa fora mordido pelo lobisomem para salvá-la e, desde então, costumava sair para cavalgar, coisa que Betel também adorava fazer.

Ela levantou as saias do vestido com um leve bufo de raiva e subiu a trilha com certa dificuldade, resmungando algo como nunca ninguém ter feito nada para melhorá-la. Quando chegou ao topo suspirou, meio aliviada e tomou direção à gruta, não demorando muito a avistar dois cavalos à sombra de uma árvore que ficava próxima à entrada do local.

Vega não demorou muito a reconhecer o cavalo de Betelguese, mas arqueou a sobrancelha quando notara que o cavalo de cor acastanhada que estava ao lado dele não parecia com nenhum daqueles que os Black possuíam.

-Betel, Betel... – ela murmurou para si. – Esse é um fato bem interessante. O que a senhorita anda escondendo de nós, maninha? – ela sorriu de forma meio moleque, como alguém prestes a cometer alguma travessura. – Eu não sou ingênua, sabia? – ela completou, imaginando o que estava para ver enquanto caminhava a passos apressados até a cripta.

A pequena Black respirou fundo, caminhando sorrateiramente por entre a trilha larga que fora formada naturalmente entre algumas estalagmites, que reluziam timidamente diante dos raios que adentravam de leve através do teto da caverna.

Não demorou a achar, no caminho para a parte mais ampla da caverna, a capa de Betel sobre o chão. Vega arqueou a sobrancelha, pegando-a do chão, imaginando se o que veria se continuasse a caminho seria um tanto quanto _constrangedor_ de se ver.

Ela prendeu o riso, imaginando a feição da irmã e do seu misterioso amante, prosseguindo em seu caminho até o meio da caverna. Não demorou muito para a trilha se abrir em um grande semi-círculo e ela avistar, a um canto, beijando um rapaz de cabelos castanho-claros de uma forma meio lasciva. Sorriu e, aproximando-se meio jubilante do casal, pigarreou para se fazer presente.

Quem abriu os olhos primeiro fora Betel, que ficou lívida ao reconhecer a irmã.

Aparentemente, o rapaz não ligara muito para o fato dela não mais corresponder ao seu beijo, nem as suas carícias, visto que descia os beijos até o pescoço de Betel, enquanto suas mãos desciam pelo vestido dela com certa irritação, como se a peça incomodasse e, realmente, incomodava.

A outra Black não pensou duas vezes em afastar o rapaz com certa ansiedade e encarar a irmã com a respiração ofegante. Lestrange a encarou de modo confuso, mas Betel estava muito mais preocupada em olhar algo a sua frente.

O rapaz respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos, já antecipando o que viria a seguir. E isso não era nada bom.

-Vega, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Betelguese falou num fio de voz, erguendo uma das mangas do vestido que lhe descera até os ombros, enquanto seu rosto adquiria um tom rubro.

-Você perdeu isso no meio do caminho, Betel. – a pequena falou num ar inocente, estendendo a capa para a irmã. – Achei que estivesse procurando, mas, creio que deva ter achado algo melhor. – ela riu, travessa. – Muito boa tarde, senhor Lestrange.

O rapaz apenas acenou de leve em resposta, sem saber o que dizer e lançando um olhar meio de esguelha para Betel, que retribuiu o olhar e respirou fundo.

-Vamos para casa. – ela falou rapidamente, tomando a capa da irmã com certa pressa e colocando-a de qualquer jeito. – Nós conversamos depois, Felix. – ela murmurou para o rapaz, que apenas assentiu com um longo suspiro.

Alguns instantes depois, as duas irmãs já estavam em seus respectivos cavalos andando tranqüilamente de volta para o castelo em completo silêncio. Vega encarava o rosto envergonhado da irmã com um sorriso divertido, notando que ela fazia de tudo para não encará-la.

-Há quanto tempo vocês dois estão juntos? – Vega indagou, a fim de quebrar o silêncio que se estabelecera entre elas.

-Um pouco antes da nossa mãe tentar casá-lo com Sté. – ela respondeu de forma vaga e sintética ao que Vega arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Como vocês dois passaram a ter algo?

-Cavalgando, Vega. – ela falou num suspiro. – Ele sempre me seguia e torrava a minha paciência todas as vezes que nós nos encontrávamos, até que um dia... – ela se calou com um leve pigarro. – Bem, não importa.

-Alguém mais sabe, além de mim, é claro?

-Acho que a Lynce e a Stella desconfiam, mas, bem, não sei ao certo. – ela respirou fundo. – Mais alguma pergunta? Ou vai querer algo em troca para ficar em silêncio e não contar para ninguém o que acabou de ver?

-Você acha que eu contaria? – a pequena falou num ar inocente.

-Na primeira oportunidade. – falou pausadamente. – Seria bem divertido, não?

-Talvez eu conte ao Cygnus. – ela avaliou, meio risonha. – Ele iria reagir pior do que a nossa mãe.

-Nisso eu devo concordar com você. – as duas se encararam e riram um pouco.

-Mas talvez ele morra antes de conseguir dar uma de irmão mais velho super-protetor. – comentou Vega calmamente. – Afinal, ele imagina que você é a mais quieta de nós, Bel. – ela falou, risonha.

A irmã a encarou meio de esguelha com um breve sorrir, antes de atiçar o cavalo para que ele andasse mais rápido, sendo seguida pela irmã alguns segundos depois.

* * *

Esperamos que tenham gostado do primeiro casal a realmente ficar junto "no sentido mais físico" do termo... hahahahahahah 

Cygnus e Perse eram, provavelmente, o casal com maior tensão sexual até então, por isso não havia como nãos serem os primeiros a chegarem nos finalmente... Não é...

E lá vamos nós para os comentários!!!!!

* * *

**Uotani **– E agora??? Mudou o seu casal favorito? Sim, pq mesmo tendo finalmente alguma ação em J/V, teve muiiiita ação com C/P ne? Eu tb acho o Cygnus e a perse super fofos juntos, assim como acho a Lynx e o Noah, mas bem... vamos ver no que da. 

**Sandra Potter**** –** Verdade Sandra, sentimos sua falta. Noah e Lynx vai demorar um pouco agora, mas pode deixar que os demais não deixarão a fic chata... risos... Ainda indecisa qt aos casais? Ou já tem preferência?

**Mel Black Potter** – Vamos ficar devendo o cap E/S por enquanto, por que, como já disse, eles são, provavelmente os mais difíceis de escrever, os dois não costumam se deixar levar por impulsos, só de vez enquanto, ai é complicado, demora mais mesmo... Mas vai ter!!!! pro metemos!!!!! Espero que o cap C/P tenha sido satisfatória tb, apesar do pouquíssimo (pra não dizer nenhum) E/S.

Bjs para todos que acompanham, e, por favor deixem reviwes dando dicas por que a fic ainda está em construção... e Idéias são sempre bem vindas.

AMB


	19. A Lua Cheia

**Capitulo XVII**

**A Lua Cheia

* * *

**

O entardecer trouxera silêncio ao castelo. Aquela noite seria de estrema apreensão para todos que ali habitavam.

Vega, sua tia e sua irmã Stella olhavam pela janela, acompanhando a pequena procissão de homens que seguia em direção a floresta.

Noah seguia na garupa de Jack, enquanto Eric, Cygnus e seu tio Potter iam cada qual em sua montaria.

O pai preferia não os acompanhar e Stella sabia que ele também observava o movimento, de alguma das outras janelas, acompanhado da irmã e da esposa.

Betel arfava irritada no sofá. Havia resmungado o dia todo sobre a decisão que tomaram. Não gostava nem um pouco de um lobisomem passeando na sua floresta. Havia mandado uma coruja a Felix, explicando-lhe que não deveria ir cavalgar depois do pôr-do-sol, mas não sabia se o rapaz a obedeceria.

Quando finalmente os homens sumiram da vista delas, Vega se virou para a tia que permanecia ao seu lado fitando o horizonte.

-Eles são loucos...

-É... São. – disse a outra encerrando o assunto.

Ao chegarem defronte a floresta, o grupo que cavalgava parou. Sem esperar qualquer ajuda Noah desceu do cavalo.

-Tem certeza que essa magia vai me impedir de sair da floresta, sr. Potter?

-Sim, Richards. Não se preocupe. Você não vai machucar ninguém.

-Queria poder ir com você, meu amigo. - disse Eric, com olhar paternal – Não gosto de imaginá-lo sozinho nesse momento, mas, infelizmente não posso estar do seu lado... Pelo menos não até que eu e o Cygnus consigamos nos transformar em algo para te acompanhar.

Era definitivamente muito estranho ser ele a cuidar de Noah e não o contrário.

-Senhor, continuo achando muito perigosa essa idéia...

-É menos perigosa do que a manobra que fez para salvar a minha irmã, Noah. – disse Cygnus sorrindo – Por isso pare de tentar me convencer a não fazê-lo, ok.

-Tente não se machucar. – disse o príncipe por fim.

-Eu cuidarei para que isso não aconteça, Eric. – disse Jack, descendo do cavalo também.

Noah o olhou surpreso, assim como Eric.

-Volte para o seu cavalo, Jack. Você não vai comigo.

-Vou sim. – ele desviou o olhar da cara fechada que Noah lhe fazia, olhou para Alexander, que permanecia imóvel, depois para Cygnus que acenou firmemente com a cabeça, por fim encarou Eric – Acho que chegou a hora de eu contar-lhe uma coisa.

-Contar-nos o que?

-Ele é um bruxo, Noah... – disse Eric, ainda encarando os olhos de Jack – Não é isso que você ia nos contar?

Lógico que era isso, só poderia ser isso. E Eric tinha que concordar, ser bruxo explicaria muitas coisas que Jack vinha fazendo durante toda a estadia deles ali, principalmente o haver descido de seu cavalo e estar lhes dizendo que ia passar a noite com um lobisomem.

Lancaster abaixou os olhos, envergonhado.

-Sim, Eric. Mas não é apenas isso... – soltou um suspiro demorado e encarou Noah – Também sou um animago.

-E por que diabos você não falou isso antes?! – gritou o loiro, visivelmente irritado com a omissão de Lancaster.

-Não é hora para discutirmos isso, Noah. – disse Eric, num tom mais alto – Jack vai acompanhá-lo e amanhã conversaremos sobre o que ele nos escondeu. – olhou na direção do sol, o último filete de luz estava preste a acabar – Agora vão, não há mais tempo.

Sem discutir os dois viraram-se e adentraram a floresta.

Alexander acenou para que Cygnus e Eric chegassem para trás, levantou a varinha e proferiu o feitiço que os trancafiava na floresta.

Estava feito, quem estava dentro não poderia sair e quem estava fora não entraria.

O grupo virou-se para voltar ao castelo.

Não havia mais nada que pudessem fazer além de esperar agora.

Dentro da floresta, Noah e Jack caminhavam a esmo, um ao lado do outro, adentrando-a cada vez mais. Os dois amigos seguiam em profundo silêncio. O primeiro, temendo o que lhe esperava dali a alguns instantes, e o segundo, a soltar um vago suspiro vez ou outra, num gesto explícito que denota preocupação.

O loiro sentia-se um pouco ofegante e, por um breve instante, voltou-se para Jack e reparou que o amigo estava observando-o com cautela e respirou profundamente.

-Você não deveria ter vindo, Jack. – ele avaliou num murmúrio rouco, ao que Jack parou de andar, observando com mais atenção à face pálida do amigo. – Você não precisava ter vindo, é arriscado, e eu sei que posso enfrentar isso tudo sozinho... Eu...

-Por mais que eu quisesse, não há como eu voltar atrás. – ele sorriu meio de lado, interrompendo-o calmamente. – A barreira em volta da floresta só será rompida pela manhã. Ninguém pode entrar e tão pouco sair dela até lá.

-Você não deveria ter vindo. – ele repetiu no mesmo tom de voz. – E você sabe que corri o risco de ser machucado por mim e também sabe que eu nunca vou me perdoar se alguma coisa acontecer por causa da sua maldita teimosia e minha falta de tato em lidar com ela. – murmurou num ar amargo. – Por que você não se transforma logo de uma vez? – concluiu num leve grunhido.

-Eu só estou esperando o momento adequado. – Jack respondeu num tom extremamente calmo.

-Qual? Quando eu resolver escolher você como meu mais novo jantar? – ele tentou resmungar em resposta, mas sua voz não passou de um leve murmúrio.

Jack apenas conteve um meneio de cabeça, ainda a observar a respiração cada vez mais ofegante e o ar cada vez mais pálido do amigo. Podia ver suas pupilas claras escurecerem gradativamente, tomando uma tonalidade estranhamente alaranjada. A transformação estava próxima.

-Sabe, eu acho que não seria muito difícil dizer: eu estou com medo e, apesar de você ser um idiota completo e não ser de muita utilidade, obrigado por estar aqui. – falou num tom irônico.

-Apesar de eu discordar de você, eu consideraria o idiota e inútil como um grande elogio vindo de você.

Noah soltou um fraco e rouco riso.

-E será que nem em situações como essa você não consegue conter essa sua bendita _modéstia?_ - ele falou pausadamente, já respirando com certa dificuldade. – Isso me dá náuseas, Lancaster.

-Deve ser por isso que você está tão pálido. – ele caçoou de leve, antes de encará-lo de modo sério. – Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo.

Noah abriu a boca para responder, mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi deixar escapar um grito de dor. Jack se afastou alguns passos do amigo, só então reparando que a Lua Cheia resplandecia no céu de forma majestosa. Segundos depois, o rapaz dera lugar a sua forma animaga, que agora encarava atentamente o rapaz que se deixara cair de joelhos no chão, agonizante.

O cavalo trotou o chão, demonstrando certo nervosismo. Se alguém lhe perguntasse em que consistia a transformação de um lobisomem a palavra dor não seria o suficiente para expressar tudo o que aquele acontecimento proporcionara.

Aqueles gritos que Noah deixava escapar da sua garganta não representavam somente a dor física provenientes da transformação. Era algo mais do que isso. Era mais do que uma simples dor. Era o lamento da sua parte humana por não conseguir lutar contra a forma grotesca que começava a dominá-la de forma devastadora.

Aos poucos, o corpo humano de Noah fora dando lugar ao lobisomem que agora guardava dentro de si. E um uivo rasgou o grito do rapaz, ecoando de forma agonizante nos ouvidos de Jack, fazendo-o sentir uma sensação estranha que piorava cada vez mais ao lembrar-se que aquele lobisomem era seu amigo.

Ele não negaria a quem lhe perguntasse que não havia sentido medo quando o lobisomem o encarou com aqueles olhos meio alaranjados e havia rosnado para ele. O animago tornou a pisar o chão de modo nervoso e soltou um breve relinchar, esperando qualquer ataque do lobisomem, mas esse não veio.

O lobisomem estava estranhamente quieto, como se farejasse algo no ar. Jack não sabia se ele se aproximava ou se permanecia ali, esperando o próximo passo da criatura.

Optou pela primeira opção, mas parou de imediato quando o lobisomem virara-se bruscamente para trás e saíra em disparada. Jack achou o fato relativamente estranho e seguiu-o, preocupado, mas não precisou de muito mais para encontrar uma resposta pela estranha reação de Noah: naquele exato momento, um novo uivo ecoou em seus ouvidos, e este, definitivamente, não era do lobisomem Noah Richards.

Jack tentava alcançar Noah, mas tudo o que conseguia fazer era manter-se a uma razoável distância dele. Não era de se negar que o lobisomem era muito ágil e a forma com que ele se esgueirava por entre as árvores fazia com que o outro tivesse certa dificuldade em alcançá-lo.

O lobisomem deixou escapar um novo rosnado que se transformou num uivo alto e entoado, mas, pelo que Jack percebera dessa vez, não fora o agonizante de antes. Havia um quê de hostilidade e ódio naquele uivo.

Não demorou mais do que alguns instantes para que Noah saltasse sobre o outro lobisomem que soltara um ganido de dor ao senti-lo cravar seus dentes e suas garras em sua carne. Jack diminuiu o trote até parar por completo, observando os dois lobisomens se engalfinhando sem nenhuma piedade.

Algo lhe dizia que não era para interferir e, por mais que ele recusasse a idéia, lembrar-se de que poderia ter dois lobisomens a persegui-lo e não um não lhe pareceu viável no momento.

O animago, então, limitou-se a observar atentamente a cena, só então notando as sutis diferenças entre um lobisomem e outro. Os olhos de Noah tinham um tom mais alaranjado e o pêlo dele era relativamente mais claro do que do outro, o qual ele rapidamente identificou com sendo o mesmo que havia transformado o amigo naquilo, Slughorn.

O outro lobisomem agora cravara as garras em Noah, que soltou um leve ganido entre um rosnar antes de ser jogado contra uma árvore, deixando escapar um leve uivo de dor. E, mal ele se recuperara do ataque e reparara que Slughorn preparava uma nova ofensiva, Noah se jogou para cima dele, arrancando mais um uivo de dor do oponente.

Se os dois estivessem em suas formas humanas, poderiam ser confundidos com dois homens que estão brigando por causa de uma mesma mulher e, de certa forma, isso era verdade.

Quando Noah avançou para cima de Slughorn ao que parecia a quarta vez, Jack finalmente entendera o que estava acontecendo realmente. O segundo se empenhava em se aproximar ao máximo possível do início da barreira, enquanto o primeiro fazia de tudo para impedi-lo. Ele estreitou os olhos ao notar que não era pretensão do ex-marido de Lynx desistir de causar algum mal a ela.

Quando Slughorn tombou uma outra vez devido a mais um ataque do que lhe pareceu ser um enfurecido Noah, foi que ele finalmente deu ares de cansaço e de que finalmente estava para desistir. O lobisomem avançou mais uma vez para cima do outro, mordendo-o sem nenhuma piedade e arranhando-o com uma espécie de satisfação implícita.

Os olhos do cavalo esboçaram um leve brilho e, segundos depois, Noah uivou enfurecido quando sentiu alguém lhe trombar com força nas costas, virando-se para reconhecer o seu novo agressor. Isso foi à deixa para que o outro fugir meio cambaleante, afastando-se do outro o mais rápido que podia.

Dessa vez não houve rosnados ou uivos e, quando o lobisomem avançou para cima de Jack, o animago reparara que, diferente das reações anteriores, não havia aquela vontade de matar. Aparentemente, o lobisomem percebia que o terreno estava seguro agora, ou melhor, certo alguém estava a salvo agora.

Então Jack olhou na direção da barreira, estavam próximos ao fim da floresta e, do outro lado, ele a viu. Em suas vestes masculinas e os olhos tristes e preocupados. Ela não deveria estar ali, mas pelo visto era impossível colocar limites na cabeça das mulheres Black.

88888888888

Essa noite fora mais longa do que eu realmente pensei que ela poderia ser. Jack permitiu-se pensar, já em sua forma humana, enquanto observava displicentemente os raios de sol iluminarem cada vez mais a copa das árvores, anunciando um novo dia.

Noah, que estava deitado ao seu lado, ressonava tranqüilamente, encoberto pela sua capa. Jack sorriu meio de lado quando o amigo resmungou qualquer coisa durante o sono e voltou a mirar o céu, colocando suas mãos sob a nuca e suspirando profundamente.

Sentia-se com o corpo completamente dolorido e havia pequenos arranhões em seu corpo que já estavam com o sangue seco, mas ele não parecia se importar muito com isso, de certa forma, apreciava aquele breve momento em que, ao longe, podia-se ouvir o tímido canto de alguns pássaros e o leve farfalhar das árvores quando seus galhos eram movidos por uma leve brisa.

Talvez ele não esperasse a barreira perder finalmente o efeito para poder ter um bom sono e descanso, era capaz de dormir ali mesmo a qualquer momento. E estava quase conseguindo esse feito se um breve ruído de passos não o despertasse do breve estado de sonolência que ele se encontrava.

Ele ergueu o tronco de forma brusca, reprimindo um gemido de dor e levou as mãos à varinha, temendo que fosse aquele maldito Slughorn novamente. Será que ele não havia aprendido a lição?

A pessoa que se aproximava pareceu entender o estado de alerta, pois, segundos depois ele ouvira a sua identificação, que não passara de um sussurro rouco.

-Sou eu, Lancaster.

Jack riu para si, imaginando que aquilo já era esperado. Colocou a varinha de volta no bolso e, segundos depois, o vulto Lynx Black se fizera presente.

A garota não estava mais vestida com os trajes masculinos da noite anterior, mas os sinais em seu corpo não deixavam dúvidas de que, assim como ele, a morena passara a noite em claro. Havia algumas olheiras ao redor dos seus olhos e a cor deles estava de um cinza muito escuro, além da feição um tanto quanto abatida.

Noah revirou-se novamente ao seu lado e Jack sentiu uma enorme vontade de cutucar o amigo, para certamente rir da reação dele ao acordar e vê-la ali, e mais ainda ao perceber que estava... Ele transformou o riso que insistia em escapar da garganta em um largo sorriso gentil.

-Como ele está? – Lynx perguntou, baixinho. – Eu... Eu vi o que aconteceu ontem, eu... – ela suspirou fundo. – Ele está muito machucado?

-Está tudo bem, senhorita Black. – Jack respondeu num ar sério. – Eu já fechei alguns cortes dele com alguns feitiços de cura, os outros podem demorar um pouco a cicatrizar por serem mais profundos, mas já se fecharam; agora ele só possui alguns pequenos hematomas dignos de alguma preocupação.

-E o maldito Slughorn? – ela quase cuspiu aquela pergunta. Jack sorriu meio de lado.

-Posto para correr como um cachorro com o rabo entre as pernas. – ela sorriu um pouco. – Creio que ele não virá mais para essa área, ao descobrir que a senhorita tem um defensor. – ele lançou um olhar para Noah e depois para a face meio ruborizada da Lynce.

Não que Jack presumisse que ela não tinha visto isso; ele cogitou dizer isso a ela, mas preferiu ocultar o fato de que ele sabia que a morena estivera em frente a barreira a noite inteira.

-Eu vou ajudá-lo a levar o Richards até o castelo. – ela falou num tom ligeiramente formal, como se não importasse muito com o fato, mas seu olhar voltado constantemente para o loiro deitado à sombra da árvore não lhe deixava dúvidas quanto à preocupação da mais velha dos Black para com o estado do seu amigo.

-Temos que carregá-lo, não? – Jack comentou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – O efeito da maldição cessou há muito pouco tempo, creio que nenhum feitiço dure mais do que alguns minutos em Noah por agora.

Lynx apenas assentiu, enquanto se aproximava do loiro de modo cauteloso. Jack sorriu meio de lado, observando a morena fitar o amigo pressionando o lábio inferior, como se estivesse contendo as lágrimas. A mão delicada da mais velha dos Black correu os seus dedos de leve sobre uma das faces do rapaz, antes dela se voltar para Jack, meio envergonhada.

-Você acha bom acordá-lo? – ela questionou, baixinho.

-Não creio que ele deva acordar tão cedo. – ela o encarou com certa incredulidade. Jack retribuiu o olhar com certa desconfiança e então prosseguiu. – Eu sei que o Noah tem o sono leve, mas creio que qualquer um não acordaria assim tão facilmente depois de uma noite tão cansativa quanto essa, creio que ele, no máximo, deva ficar num estado muito estranho de sonolência e lucidez. – Lynx corou de leve e Jack chegou à conclusão que ela sabia mais sobre o seu amigo do que aparentava saber realmente.

O que aquele maldito estava escondendo dele e de Eric, afinal? Será que o contato do loiro com a morena passara de mais que algumas danças? Sorriu internamente ao pensar que sim.

-Então, é melhor andarmos logo. – ela fez menção de tentar erguer o rapaz pelo tronco, mas foi impedida por Jack. Lynce o encarou com os olhos chispando ao que ele apenas curvou os lábios num malicioso sorriso.

-A senhorita já viu algum rapaz sem alguns dos trajes devidamente adequados, senhorita Black?

Lynx arqueou a sobrancelha, como quem não entende muito bem o fato, mas depois lançou um olhar para Noah e então sentiu o rosto ferver.

-Ele... – ela começou num murmúrio rouco. – Ele está sem... _nada_ aí embaixo?

Jack gargalhou gostosamente ao notar o constrangimento da garota. Sentiu-se incitado a fazer uma pergunta bem indiscreta para Lynx Black, mas preferiu contê-la dentro de si. Certamente a reação ao fato não seria muito favorável para ele.

-Não necessariamente. Mas creio, então, que a senhorita nunca deva ter visto algo desse tipo. – ela apenas encarou Jack firmemente, ao que ele sorri meio de lado. – Não querendo ser indiscreto, senhorita Black, mas... – ele pigarreou quando ela o encarou com certo ar intimidador.

-Não, Lancaster, eu fugi antes disso. – ela o interrompeu num tom arrastado e sibilante. – Nem morta eu... – ela respirou fundo, não completando a frase, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava manter a compostura. – Agora, será que dá para o senhor fazer algo de útil e me ajudar?

Jack arqueou a sobrancelha, lembrando-se vagamente de Vega devido ao tom que Lynce usara. Riu um pouco em resposta.

-Você tem certeza, Black? Ele está...

-Somente com roupas de baixo, sim, eu sei. – ela falou, um pouco corada. – Não deve ser muito diferente do que ver meu irmão assim, não é mesmo?– ela respirou fundo e Jack a encarou um tanto quanto intrigado. – Tudo bem, eu tento não olhar para baixo. Vamos?

O rapaz assentiu, antes de dar de ombros e começar a ajudar Lynx a por Noah de pé. Ambos ajeitaram o rapaz, passando cada braço dele por cima de seus respectivos ombros, ao que o rapaz murmurou alguma coisa e abriu os olhos um pouco, um tanto quanto desnorteado.

-Onde estou...? – ele murmurou num tom meio ruidoso. – Jack...?

-Está tudo bem, Noah. – Jack respondeu calmamente. – Você consegue andar? Nós estamos te levando para o castelo agora.

-Nós? – o rapaz questionou, confuso, encarando Jack com os olhos meio desfocados.

Jack apontou com a cabeça o outro lado e Noah arqueou uma sobrancelha, sem entender muita coisa.

-A transformação levou parte da sua inteligência também? – caçoou Jack, ao que Noah careteou.

-Também não precisa ofender. – ele resmungou, lembrando um pouco o humor matinal que ele costumava ter todas as manhãs, principalmente quando não acordava por si mesmo – Minha cabeça dói como o diabo. Isso é pior do que acordar depois de uma bebedeira daquelas, sabia? – ele soltou um ruído estranho pela boca que lembrava muito um gemido de dor. – Você já teve várias, então, pode fazer alguma idéia de como eu esteja me sentindo agora. E não é só a cabeça que dói, creio que seria mais fácil eu dizer qual parte do meu corpo não está doendo.

-E doeria menos se você continuasse calado, não acha? – Jack perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Está tudo bem com você?

-Está tudo bem, Noah, você não me arrancou nenhum pedaço. – ele falou num ar risonho. – E, antes que você pergunte mais alguma coisa, você também está inteiro. E, não, não... Você não machucou ninguém. – ele sorriu de modo meio misterioso. Noah o encarou como se não acreditasse muito no fato, mas não insistiu no assunto.

-Eu não me lembro de muita coisa que aconteceu ontem à noite. E, nossa, como minha cabeça está doendo...

-É porque você está com febre também. – outra voz soou meio incerta, ao que Noah virou-se bruscamente a fim de encará-la. Jack prendeu o riso ao notar a face do amigo ficar meio rosada e um sorriso brotar em seus lábios. Revirou os olhos, em seguida ao pensar que daqui a pouco o amigo poderia ser capaz de recitar canções para a moça como se fosse um trovador.

Lynx por sua vez, encarava algum ponto mais a sua frente, o rosto meio inclinado para o outro lado, a fim de não encarar Noah. O rapaz esboçou um ar meio intrigado, meio magoado ao que Jack, que ainda o observava, sentiu ganas de rir novamente.

-Olhe para suas roupas, Noah. – ele comentou, quase aos risos. – Ou melhor, à falta delas.

-Jack, seu estúpido, eu ainda vou te matar. – Noah murmurou num tom, aparentemente, derrotado, com os olhos cerrados e com a cabeça meio baixa. Seu rosto estava completamente ruborizado de vergonha.

-Você já olhou para si antes de me dizer coisas desse tipo?

-Será que você não conhece um feitiço para fazer roupas? – ele protestou, indignado. – Que espécie de bruxo você é?

-Eu nunca fui bom em feitiços domésticos, não os conheço muito bem. – Jack falou num tom rápido. – E do que você está reclamando seu parvalhão? Não esta vendo que a capa está cobrindo pelo menos a parte principal? E, não se preocupe, eu e a Black combinamos de pegar uma das passagens para que ninguém,_ hum, _veja você.

-E eu, bem... – ela falou num tom rouco, sem mover a cabeça para nada. – eu não... Eu não vi nada, eu só... – ela pigarreou. – Eu não vi nada. Eu... Eu juro, Richards.

-Você deveria pedir desculpas a ela, Lancaster. – Noah murmurou num ar irritado. – Como pôde permitir algo desse tipo?

-Eu avisei, Noah. – Jack comentou seriamente. – E que parar de reclamar? Quem ouve assim, pensa que você ficaria mais feliz em ter dois homens o amparando do que uma bela moça do seu outro lado. – ele esboçou um ar malicioso quando Noah o encarou com ar de poucos amigos.

-Não ligue para as tolices que meu amigo diz, L... senhorita Black. Ele é um idiota. – ele falou, contudo, sem fitá-la. – Peço minhas humildes desculpas por essa situação... _constrangedora_.

-T-tudo bem. – ela falou, baixinho.

Os três silenciaram como se tivesse sido anteriormente combinado.

Lynx ainda permanecia com o rosto virado para o outro lado, a fim de não ver nada que poderia ser considerado indiscreto para uma dama.

Noah andava cabisbaixo, suspirando e resmungando de quando em quando.

Já Jack... Bem, Jack observava um ao outro achando ligeiramente divertida toda aquela situação.

Caminharam calados até o castelo. Lynx observou Jack empurrar o quadro da passagem sem muito esforço, antes de ajeitar Noah novamente e recomeçar a caminhar. O loiro permanecia de olhos fechados, como se estivesse cansado demais para falar qualquer coisa e alerta demais para se permitir tirar breves cochilos durante o trajeto.

A morena respirou fundo, se sentindo um pouco mais acostumada com aquela situação. O silêncio que agora se estabelecera entre eles era mais do que reconfortante e ela se sentia aliviada por não precisar responder o porquê de estar ali. Coisa que, ela devia comentar, ela nem mesmo sabia. Para falar a verdade, ela se sentia ligeiramente confusa em relação ao que estava a sentir por Noah. Lynx Black não sabia se aquilo era um sentimento de gratidão por ele tê-la salvado ou se... Ou se era _outra coisa._

Fechou os olhos e meneou a cabeça de modo meio brusco a fim de espantar os seus pensamentos e tornou a suspirar. O que ela não esperava era que com esse gesto atraísse novamente a atenção dos dois rapazes para si.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, senhorita Black? – ela ouviu Jack perguntar num ar que lhe lembrou uma falsa inocência.

Ela se virou para encarar o rapaz bruscamente, sentindo-se envergonhada, mas o fato que viera a seguir fez com que se piorasse ainda mais a situação, afinal, a morena se deparara com o rosto de Noah a poucos centímetros do seu, fitando-a como quem também espera uma resposta.

-Eu... Eu... – ela gaguejou, enquanto repreendia-se mentalmente. Desde quando ficara tão idiota? – Eu só... – ela tornou a repetir, tentando não olhar para um ponto fixo do rosto do rapaz, que a encarava de um modo meio... _estranho_. – Eu só... – ela silenciou, incerta do que dizer realmente. E, sim, ele tinha bonitos olhos, que agora brilhavam de tal forma que ela era incapaz de descobrir se eram azuis ou esverdeados. Ela sentia uma estranha vontade de chegar mais perto para observá-los mais de perto.

Um pigarreio forte soou longínquo em sua mente e ela piscou os olhos gris, ligeiramente atordoada, voltando a olhar para frente, completamente constrangida.

A ação dela seguiu-se a um estranho acesso de tosses dados por Jack e ela suspeitou que o rapaz estava se controlando para não rir. Noah, por sua vez, suspirou de modo cansado e tornou a abaixar a cabeça.

Um novo silêncio se estabeleceu entre eles, quebrado apenas pelos passos deles ecoando pelo corredor. Lynx seguia o olhar com o queixo erguido, arriscando uma olhadela para Noah de quando em quando, sentindo-se ainda mais confusa.

Ajeitou Noah de modo calmo quando já estavam próximos ao aposento do rapaz, mas, antes mesmo que parasse à porta do quarto do loiro, uma outra se abriu calmamente, dando espaço para um cansado Eric passar.

-Vocês... – ele começou num tom rouco, mas parou de falar ao se deparar com Lynx, que apenas lhe fez uma leve mesura como cumprimento. – Senhorita Black?

-Ela me ajudou, Eric. – Jack respondeu calmamente à feição intrigada do amigo. – E está tudo bem conosco. – ele completou e os dois trocaram um breve olhar e Lynx reparou que Eric sorrira de leve.

-Se quiser descansar, senhorita Black. – Eric falou, se aproximando dos três. – Pode deixar que nós cuidamos dele agora. – Lynx assentiu e permitiu que o príncipe ocupasse o local que ela antes estava.

-Tudo bem que ele possui alguns cortes e hematomas e não fazemos a mínima idéia de como tratar... – Jack parou de falar por alguns instantes e Lynx teve a ligeira impressão de que ele arriscara um sorriso forçado, como quem esconde uma dor repentina. – Então, creio que a senhorita possa contactar um curandeiro para nós?

Lynx ergueu a sobrancelha, ligeiramente desconfiada ante o olhar que Eric e Jack lhe lançavam.

Noah continuava na mesma posição, mas ela reparou que ele estava com a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada para o lado de Jack e que estava com o pé estrategicamente em cima do pé do amigo, como quem tivesse acabado de lhe dar uma dolorosa pisada.

A morena ignorou, é claro, que agora estava a ver um rapaz com uma capa que lhe cobria o peito e que lhe ia até a metade das coxas; e que corara consideravelmente por ter se esquecido desse detalhe e ter-se permitido seguir o trajeto até o fim. Mas, implicitamente, ela não podia negar que havia gostado do que havia visto, mesmo que as pernas dele estivessem ocultas por uma interessante roupa de baixo.

-Um curandeiro não seria necessário e a tia Perse é melhor do que eu no que diz respeito a curar ferimentos.

-Mas o Noah... – Jack tornou a sorrir da mesma maneira. – Tudo bem, nós podemos nos virar. – ele pigarreou e esboçou um ar meio pomposo. – E também creio que seu irmão não ia gostar muito de sua tia cuidar do Noah, não é mesmo?

Ela suspirou, derrotada. Certo, ela tinha que admitir que desde o começo era pretensão dela cuidar de Noah, como forma de agradecimento por tê-la salvado – ela acrescentou em sua mente –, e que, para não parecer outra coisa, decidiu não se mostrar tão interessada assim. _E só estava fazendo isso como forma de agradecimento por ter-me salvado_, ela repetiu, como que para admitir a si mesma o fato.

Jack e Eric a observavam de forma significativa. Noah ainda mantinha um olhar meio de relance em Jack e, ela cria, ainda pisava fortemente no pé dele. Ela sentiu vontade de rir, mas, por fim, arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Eu vou falar com a tia Perse. – ela falou num tom vago, mordendo o lábio inferior em seguida e, num girar de calcanhares, saiu rapidamente dali.

Mas ainda chegou a ouvir um resmungo de Noah seguido dos risos prendidos de Eric e Jack quando os dois levaram o amigo para o quarto.

* * *

**Comentários**

* * *

_Pouca ação entre casais, nós sabemos... Mas a primeira transformação de Noah era algo que queríamos tomar muito cuidado ao narrar. Esperamos que tenham gostado._

_Finalmente o Jack contou sobre sua condição de mago. E , aguarde! No próximo cap finalmente a Stella e o príncipe vão ficar cara a cara de novo e o Jack vai dar o troco na pequena..._

_Resumidamente não percam..._

_E tratem de postarem comentários pq quanto mais comentários esse capitulo tiver, mais rápido eu posto o próximo, prometo!!!!!_

* * *

**Uotani **– é um clichê adorável, diga-se de passagem, de qq forma, como a Adara já disse, a Vega é, provavelmente, a menos Occ das Black, acho o jeito mimado dela engraçado e divertido e a forma como o Jack trata isso mais legal ainda. Mas devo admitir que o Noah e a Lynx tb me encantam... Principalmente quando o Noah cora de vergonha por alguma coisa... hahahahahah

**Mel Black Potter** – Desculpe-nos mais uma vez Mel, nada de Eric ou Sté nesse cap, mas tem alguma coisa no próximo, prometemos! Temos certeza que vc vai amar. Mas, enquanto o próximo não vem, o que achou desse, heim?


	20. Desafios

**Capitulo XVIII**

**Desafios

* * *

**

Lynx deixou Noah descansando na companhia de Jack e saiu, preocupada em achar Persephone o mais rápido possível, já que sua tia possuía os medicamentos para os ferimentos dele. No entanto, Lynx procurou primeiro no salão de jantar, achando que a tia poderia já estar tomando café, pois ela normalmente acordava cedo, bem, na verdade, ela madrugava, mas nada.

-Persephone, você está aí? - ela perguntou batendo na porta do quarto da tia.

Não obteve nenhuma resposta, exceto um pequeno murmúrio, suficiente para Lynx ter certeza de que ela ainda estava dormindo. Bateu de novo, com mais força e, apesar de não obter nenhuma resposta, a porta, que só estava encostada, abriu.

Lynx, agradecendo aos céus por sua tia ser descuidada, entrou no quarto, pensando em pegar os medicamentos e as poções e sair rapidamente, deixando a tia dormir.

Tecnicamente, ela estava certa e sua tia ainda estava dormindo. No entanto, ela não estava sozinha tampouco estava vestida.

"_Respire fundo, Lynx, respire fundo_" ela repetia para si mesma, como um mantra, tentando não gritar.

Ela se acalmou e analisou a cena com cuidado. Persephone estava nua, sem nenhum lençol cobrindo-a, deitada sobre seu irmão. Pelo menos ela não via quase nada do seu irmão, ela pensou, agradecendo a Merlin.

Ela viu quando o irmão começou a espreguiçar-se, movimentando os braços. Pensou em sair, mas suas pernas não seguiam seus pensamentos, ela continuou estática.

-Droga, Perse, não sinto meu braço, você dormiu por cima dele. – ele reclamou, ainda com a voz sonolenta.

Ela riu.

-Você está reclamando? Então saia do quarto.

Ele deu uma risada alta e gostosa.

-Querida, hoje nós não vamos nem sair da cama, quanto mais do quarto. – ele respondeu, descendo suas mãos até os quadris dela e finalmente abrindo os olhos, para dar de cara com Lynx, parada na beira da cama - Perse, acho melhor a gente levantar. - ele falou sério, sem tirar os olhos da irmã gêmea.

-Cygnus, o que você ta falando? Não íamos passar o dia todo... - Ela começou confusa, mas decidiu seguir seus conselhos quando olhou paro o sobrinho e percebeu que ele estava falando sério. - Ah, não. - ela terminou, com medo de o quê, ou melhor, quem ia encontrar quando se virasse.

-Lynx, você vai passar o dia todo aí, mana? - ele falou, resolvendo quebrar o silêncio constrangedor entre ele e a irmã.

Persephone suspirou. Melhor Lynx vendo os dois juntos do que sua irmã. Ela saiu de cima de Cygnus devagar e pegou um lençol para se cobrir, resolvendo afinal olhar a sobrinha, que começa a recuperar-se do choque e achar toda a situação muito engraçada.

-Então, Lynce, o que você deseja? - Persephone perguntou irritada com a interrupção.

-Só os medicamentos para Noah, titia. Então deixo vocês em paz. – ela falou, rindo para Cygnus, que tentava se vestir o mais rápido possível.

Persephone sorriu inconscientemente.

-Aqui estão. - ela falou, dando a Lynx uma enorme quantidade de frascos que estavam arrumados sob uma mesinha de madeira - Se você quiser, assim que eu me vestir, passo lá para aplicá-los. Lynx... Você não vai contar isso pra ninguém, vai?

Lynx controlou a vontade de rir da face de preocupação da tia.

-Claro que não. Mas mantenham a porta fechada da próxima vez, poderia ter sido outra pessoa.

88888888888

-Tente não se exaltar, Vossa Alteza. A calma é tudo na animagia.

-O senhor fala como se fosse muito simples, senhor Potter.

-E é... Basta ter calma. – respondeu Jack, sentado a sombra do carvalho.

Noah olhava tudo com uma expressão desconfiada. Já havia se refeito da seqüência de noites de lua cheia. As primeiras do resto de sua vida. Não fora algo agradável, mas imaginava que seria bem pior. O fato de não lembrar de muita coisa ajudava e muito.

-Ai droga! – a voz de Cygnus chamava a atenção de todos para si – De novo não.

Noah sorriu de lado enquanto Jack soltava uma gargalhada alta. Os pelos do rosto de Cygnus insistiam em crescer desordenadamente, o que demonstrava que o rapaz provavelmente se transformaria em um mamífero.

-Isso vivia acontecendo comigo... – comentou Jack entre risos, se levantou e foi até o outro – Vamos, se concentre e volte ao normal sozinho, anda.

Cygnus lhe lançou um olhar irritadiço, mas decidiu tentar. Felizmente conseguiu.

-Viu... Nem doeu. – caçoou o outro – Além do mais, tenho certeza que sua _titia_ ia te achar uma gracinha de barba.

Os demais começaram a rir.

-Muito, muito engaçado, Lancaster!

-Você pelo menos está tendo alguma evolução, Cygnus. – arfou Eric, descontente – Já eu...

-Não é bom se precipitar, Vossa Alteza. – voltou a dizer Alexander – Como disse você precisa ter calma, se não nada acontece.

-Além do mais você está no principio de seu aprendizado como mago, Eric, natural que tenha mais dificuldade que o Cygnus.

-Eu sei, Jack, eu sei. O que foi? – perguntou ao perceber o olhar desconfiado que Jack dava para o lado direito deles.

-Nada. Achei ter ouvido algo... Mas foi o vento com certeza.

A alguns metros dali a mais nova das Black ralhava silenciosamente com a prima ruiva, no intuito de fazê-la parar de produzir barulhos indevidos.

-Eles vão acabar nos descobrindo, Lyra, fique quieta!

-Ta bom, ta bom... Desculpa, eu só tropecei.

-Não tropece!

De volta a sombra do carvalho, Eric pediu licença aos amigos e foi caminhar, precisava desesperadamente esfriar a cabeça.

Ele sabia que Cygnus estudava magia há muito mais tempo do que ele e, por isso mesmo, era normal que conseguisse transformar-se primeiro em um animal. No entanto, continuava sentindo-se frustrado cada vez que não conseguia sequer criar pêlos no rosto. Ele parou de andar e chutar as pedras pelo caminho quando viu Stella, sentada à beira de um riacho, esperando seu cavalo terminar de beber água.

Ele aproximou-se devagar e sentou ao lado da garota, assustando-a.

-Desculpe-me, srta. Stella, não foi minha intenção assustá-la.

Stella apenas o encarou, um tanto quanto surpresa e envergonhada, antes tornar a voltar à atenção para o riacho, fixando seu olhar firmemente nele, a fim de não encarar Eric. Sté sabia que estava a fugir dele desde aquela noite e, inconscientemente, algo lhe dizia que, dessa vez, não havia como escapar. Eles tinham que conversar, mas ela não gostaria de ser a primeira a dar a palavra, então, resolveu dizer apenas um simples e curto "_Tudo bem_".

Eric apenas suspirou devido ao que ela falara e optou por desviar o olhar dela e passar a mirar o riacho com um olhar meio distante. Um silêncio meio reconfortante e meio denso se estabeleceu entre os dois. Sté mordeu o lábio inferior de leve e respirou fundo.

-Como vão as aulas de animagia? - ela perguntou, contudo não tornou a encará-lo.

-Não muito bem, pareço não conseguir fazer nada certo. É um pouco frustrante.

Stella esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

-Isso é normal, animagia é muito difícil, principalmente para um iniciante como você.

Ele suspirou.

-Eu sei, mas mesmo assim, quando penso em Noah transformando-se em lobisomem, quero de toda forma estar lá para ajudá-lo.

Stella percebeu aos poucos sua vontade de fugir dele desaparecer com aquelas palavras.

-Eu gostaria de poder ajudá-lo, mas...

-Você não pode, não nesse assunto. Mas poderia explicar-me porque não nos falamos direito desde nosso beijo.

Sté arregalou os olhos momentaneamente e encarou-o de modo quase brusco. É claro que esperava que ele tocasse nesse assunto, mas não de um modo tão... _direto_.

Respirou fundo e piscou algumas vezes, observando Eric esboçar um ar sereno e sério, sentiu-se meio incomodada com aquele olhar e meneou a cabeça de leve, antes de dar de ombros e suspirar.

-Eu... Eu não sei... - ela respondeu baixinho, abaixando o olhar antes de tomar coragem de encará-lo novamente. - Eu, sinceramente, eu não sei, Eric.

Ele suspirou chateado.

-Eu só queria entender! Você se sentiu ofendida? Não gostou?

Ela corou novamente.

-Não é nada disso. Eu só não sei me comportar com você por perto, não sei o que eu sinto de verdade, Eric.

Ele olhou para o riacho, sem conseguir encará-la.

-Eu não posso ajudá-la a entender como você se sente, Stella. Mas sei como me sinto, eu gosto de você. E gosto de estar com você. Se você não gosta de mim como eu gosto de você, tudo bem, mas não me afaste, Stella.

Sté sentiu o rosto ferver com o que Eric dissera e o coração bater descompassado contra o peito, ao mesmo tempo em que sentira que havia perdido a capacidade de respirar. A morena lançou um olhar meio de esguelha para ele e abriu a boca para falar algo, mas tudo o que conseguiu arrancar de si foi um longo suspiro. Eric, então, se levantou calmamente, ao que ela apenas o acompanhou com o olhar.

-Eric, eu... - ela começou num tom rouco, ao que ele esboçou um breve sorriso.

-Não precisa dizer nada agora. - ele estendeu a mão para que ela se levantasse. Sté hesitou por alguns instantes, mas, por fim, decidiu aceitar a ajuda para se levantar. - Eu só quero que pense no que eu te falei. - ele passou a mão pelos cabelos num gesto nervoso, soltando a dela num gesto delicado.

Sté procurava não encará-lo usando o ato de ajeitar o vestido de um modo mais demorado do que o normal para isso.

-E eu quero que saiba que eu nunca fui tão sincero com nenhuma garota quanto eu fui agora com você.

Ela apenas assentiu com um meneio de cabeça, ainda com um olhar meio baixo, mas o levantou quando notou que Eric se aproximou dela o bastante para que os corpos estivessem quase unidos.

Sté sentiu-se estremecer perante o toque suave das costas das suas mãos sobre a sua face e sorriu, meio acanhada.

-Você é tão linda, tão diferente de todas. – ele murmurou rouco, ainda com suas mãos percorrendo sua face. – E eu simplesmente não consigo me manter longe de você. – ele continuou, aproximando o rosto mais e mais do dela.

-Eric, eu...Eu...

-Não diga nada, Stella, não estrague nosso momento. – foi só o que ele falou antes de beijá-la.

Ao contrário da primeira vez, hoje ela não se surpreendeu com o beijo, já estava de certa forma esperando por esse momento desde que o vira. Quando então a língua dele abriu caminho na sua boca, ela deixou-lhe entrar e correspondeu avidamente ao beijo.

Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo quando ele a trouxe mais para perto pela cintura com a outra mão ao passo que a outra desceu até a nuca, como se Eric estivesse se certificando de que não havia forma dela escapar. Stella subiu as mãos e o enlaçou pelo pescoço, notando que logo depois Eric sorrira entre seus lábios e a apertou mais contra si.

Stella riu de leve por entre os lábios dele quando sentiu os dedos dele acariciando de leve a sua nuca, fazendo-a sentir, ao mesmo tempo, cócegas e um arrepio gostoso descer na sua espinha. Num lapso, chegou a pensar no quanto seria bom sentir o beijo dele sobre o seu pescoço e beijou-o com mais avidez, pondo-se na ponta dos pés, como que para permitir que ficassem mais unidos ainda.

Pôde entreouvir um longo suspiro escapar nos lábios do rapaz quando ele cessou o beijo de leve, beijando-a agora no canto dos lábios, fazendo Stella riu novamente. A morena enterrou os dedos nos cabelos escuros do rapaz de uma forma lenta e virou um pouco o rosto, como se o incentivasse a descer o beijo. E foi isso o que o rapaz iria fazer até que...

Os dois se separaram num pulo ao ouvir o relinchar do cavalo e encararam-se completamente constrangidos. Eric coçou de leve a nuca enquanto deixava escapar um longo suspiro e encarou Sté num sorriso meio arrependido.

-Eu não queria chegar a esse ponto, bem, eu... - ele respirou fundo. - Na verdade, eu só... - ele pigarreou. - É melhor eu ir embora. Os outros já devem estar me procurando. – ele a encarou de forma incerta por alguns instantes e depositou um beijo no canto dos lábios dela antes de se afastar e sorrir. - Pense no que eu te falei.

-Eu... Vou pensar. - ela falou num murmúrio rouco, ao que ele sorriu e, fazendo uma leve mesura, se afastou calmamente.

Stella, quando se viu novamente sozinha, respirou fundo e passou a mão de leve pelo pescoço. Inevitavelmente, não deixou de pensar como seria se eles não tivessem se afastado. Sorriu um pouco.

Ao perceber seus pensamentos, Stella meneou a cabeça e foi de encontro ao seu cavalo. Se as coisas continuassem assim, Sté não tinha tanta certeza se poderia continuar a responder pelos seus atos.

88888888888

-Posso saber o que as mocinhas estão fazendo aqui?

Vega e Lyra deram um pulo ao reconhecer a voz de Lancaster a suas costas.

A aula estava praticamente terminada com a saída repentina do príncipe, mas as duas não notaram quando o jovem cavaleiro também se retirou, deu a volta por trás de algumas árvores e as surpreendeu espionando o grupo.

-Nós... Bem... É que... Nós estávamos...

-Bisbilhotando, jovem Lyra? – ele perguntou com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

-É... É acho que seria isso mesmo. – ela respondeu com a mesma graça na voz – Queríamos ver como são as aulas de animagia, senhor Lancaster, nada demais.

-Não precisa me chamar de Lancaster. – ele disse amavelmente – Pode me tratar por Jack. – então seus olhos caíram sobre a figura emburrada de Vega – Mas isso não se aplica a você, senhorita Black.

-Nem em sonhos eu te trataria pelo seu primeiro nome, atrevido.

Ele riu gostoso do bico que ela fazia.

-Bom, a aula terminou por hoje, mas o que acham de vir amanhã acompanhar tudo de perto, ao invés de bisbilhotar, heim? Fica mais fácil entender quando se escuta as explicações.

-Não acho que meu pai vai me deixar assistir.

-Eu me entendo com ele, ruivinha, pode deixar.

A garota ficou tão feliz que não resistiu e o abraçou, fazendo Jack rubrar por um momento e o bico de Vega aumentar mais ainda.

-Obrigada Jack! Eu vou contar à Sté! – e saiu correndo deixando os dois a sós.

Jack ainda sorria da alegria da menina quando olhou a jovem Black de lado.

-Virá com ela amanhã?

-Claro que não... Você acabou com toda a graça.

Ele riu demoradamente.

-Ai, pequena... Só você para me fazer rir, sabia?

-Por que continua me tratando por _pequena_, Lancaster?

Ele se aproximou dela, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Já disse, por que é o que você é... Mesmo beijando bem.

Ela apertou os olhos na direção dele, sorriu também.

-Você ainda lembra disso, Lancaster?

-Não tem como esquecer, pequena...

-Que bom que lembre bem daquele momento, por que ele nunca mais vai se repetir. – disse pomposa e, passando bem rente a ele, seguiu na direção em que a prima se fora.

Mas Jack segurou-lhe o braço, não permitindo que ela se afastasse como pretendia. Levou a boca próxima ao ouvido dela e sussurrou arrepiando-lhe toda a espinha.

-Não brinque assim com um homem, pequena... Você não vai dar conta do problema que está arrumando.

Ela o encarou com raiva.

-Você é muito atrevido mesmo, Lancaster. Me solta anda...

-Atrevido? Só por que estou segurando seu braço? – ele afrouxou o aperto no braço dela por um momento, mas não a deixou se afastar, antes que Vega tivesse qualquer movimento Jack a enlaçou pela cintura e puxou-a para junto de si – Atrevido eu seria se fizesse isso... – aproximou os lábios do dela e completou num sussurro – Ou isso... – e a beijou.

Por um segundo a mente de Vega parou. Não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo, apenas de que a sensação era extremante agradável.

Jack subiu uma das mãos até a cabeça dela, apoiando-a gentilmente, enquanto aprofundava sua língua na boca pequena da garota, tornando o beijo bem mais prazeroso e real que o anterior. Foi quando ele sentiu as mãos miúdas a arranharem seus braços, fracamente. Teve vontade de parar de beijá-la só para pergunta-lhe se aquilo era pra afastá-lo ou incitá-lo ainda mais. Mas não o fez, continuou aproveitando ao máximo o contato que tinham por que sabia, logo ela iria cair em si novamente e empurrá-lo para longe.

E foi exatamente o que Vega fez, poucos segundos depois.

-Seu... Seu... - ela arfava sem conseguir completar a frase.

-Seu o que, Pequena? – ele sorriu-lhe divertido, levando as mãos na cintura – Isso é para você aprender a não brincar com um homem, entendeu.

Ela bufou em resposta e saiu correndo, deixando um Jack sorridente para trás e jurando a si mesma que aquilo não ficaria assim. Ela daria o troco, só não sabia como...ainda...

* * *

Oi galera, desculpe-nos a demora, mas eu Mira estava enrolada com algumas coisas e não deu pra atualizar antes... Mas ai está.

Gostaram?

Esperamos sinceramente que sim...

* * *

Respondendo as Rewies!

* * *

**Vivis Drecco** – estamos aguardando sua review monstra!!!!!!!! Hahahahaha Eu amo review monstra, as suas então, nem se fala! Ande logo com esa leitura e diga o que está achando!

**Anny Black Fowl** – J/V o casal mais bem escrito? Mira se achando agora vou ter que colocar isso na minha assinatura do fórum só pra encher as outras hahahaahhh. Bom, imagino que tenho gostado desse cap mais ainda, não é?

**Amy Black** – Mais ação do seu casal favorito! O Jack não ia deixar a gracinha da Vega por menos, não é. Bom, o Cygnus apareceu pouco dessa vez, mas logo, logo ele volta com força total! Não se preocupe. Quanto os caras serem todos das Black.. Ah, elas são Black ne! Elas podem!!!!

**Laura Bottin Piovesan** – hahahah o Jack levando pisadas foi ótimo, né... eu tb ri pra caramba quando li a cena que a Lisa fez... Bom, gostou do novo cap? Esperamos que sim.

**Uotani **– E ai? Gostou da vingança do Jack? Eu queria uma vingança dessa pra mim!!!!!! Se bem que, tb não ia reclamar do Cygnus reclamando que eu deixei o braço dele dormente...

* * *

O que posso dizer do próximo capitulo?

Bem, apenas que ele terá o mesmo nome da fic, foi praticamente nele que decidimos realmente que os meninos eram os protagonistas e que o nome seria esse... por isso preparem-se para uma cena bem "homens" ... E outras surpresinha também... Afinal, a vingança do Jack vai gerar alguns problemas, o fraco do Noah com relação a bebida também. Assim como o ciúmes da Perse e... bom, o coitado do Eric vai acabar se ferrando sem fazer nada mesmo... hahahahahha.

Bjs a todos... e por favor, continuem deixando comentários! Nós amamos!


	21. Os primeiros Marotos

**Capitulo XIX**

**Os primeiros Marotos

* * *

**

A floresta estava fria. Não se lembrava dela assim na ultima lua cheia, mas a estação deveria estar mudando.

Lancaster sentia-se cansado, acompanhar Noah naquelas madrugadas sempre o deixava assim. Mas havia algo de diferente naquela noite em questão. Olhou em volta desconfiado, sem conseguiu perceber o que seria. Provavelmente era o cansaço que o estava deixando assim.

Resolveu recostar em uma das altas raízes que sustentavam uma das árvores centenárias daquele lugar.

A neblina estava mais pesada que o normal, era difícil enxergar.

De repente se deu conta que não estava na sua forma animaga. Não entendeu por que.

Assumiu para si mesmo que era devido ao fato de Noah não estar por perto.

Olhou em volta, o amigo não estava em parte alguma. Não havia barulho. Só o silêncio.

Foi quando um som de um graveto partindo a sua frente o fez entrar em alerta. Segurando sua varinha.

-Noah?! – gritou – É você?

Não houve reposta. "_Também, ele é um Lobisomem, Jack, não vai te responder"_ pensou.

Outro barulho de graveto quebrando o fez perceber que se tratavam de passos de alguém muito menor que o amigo a se aproximava.

Esgueirou-se perto da raiz, se preparando para pegar o intruso de surpresa. Mas foi ele que foi surpreendido por uma mão em seu ombro. Virou-se num sobressalto.

-Vega! – ela sorriu-lhe de forma amável, algo bem estranho vindo da menina que estava vestindo uma enorme capa negra que lhe descia até os pés, certamente uma veste para passar desapercebida na escuridão do castelo e chegar até a floresta sem ser abordada.

-O que diabos esta fazendo aqui, pequena?

-Você me chamou... E vim...

-Chamei? Eu não te chamei, Vega. Não te mandaria vir para um lugar perigoso como esse e... – ela não prestava atenção no que ele dizia, apenas se aproximava a passos vagarosos – Pequena, o que está fazendo... – ele murmurou sem entender, quando ela já se encontrava muito próxima, ao que ela juntou os lábios ao dele.

Ela se demorou um pouco na boca dele, depois deixou os lábios percorrerem seu rosto, com pequenos beijos, até chegar em seu ouvido.

-Estou fazendo o que você me pediu... – sussurrou, fazendo-o soltar um gemido rouco – Não é isso que você quer, _Jack?_

-Eu não... Vega... Isso não... – ela já o beijava novamente e, em pouco tempo, as mãos pequenas se embrenhavam pela veste dele, acariciando-lhe os pelos do peito e o fazendo arfar.

Jack não pode mais se conter. A enlaçou com os braços a puxando para junto de si, colando seu corpo ao dela.

Aquilo era loucura, ela não poderia estar ali, era perigoso. Não poderiam estar fazendo o que estavam fazendo. Mas nenhum desses pensamentos parecia capaz de pará-lo. Ou pará-la.

Vega se afastou por um momento, dando-lhe tempo para recobrar a consciência.

-Pequena... Você não deveria estar aqui... Você... – ele engoliu o resto da frase ao vê-la desamarrar o laço que prendia a capa em volta do seu pescoço e deixar o pano cair pesado a sua volta, alguns segundos depois ele completou –...Você é perfeita, pequena... – murmurou, antes de puxá-la novamente para si e voltar a beijá-la, incessantemente.

Deitou-a no chão de terra fofa, e ela não parecia se importar com isso. Os gemidos que soltava o excitavam cada vez mais. As unhas dela lhe arranhavam os braços, como fizeram no pequeno beijo que trocaram mais cedo.

Foi quando um uivo o despertou, não apenas do toque da pele dela, mas do sono que tinha até o momento.

Abriu os olhos para deparar-se com seu quarto, no castelo dos Black. Levou alguns minutos para entender o que acontecia.

-Um sonho... – sussurrou deixando o corpo cair novamente no travesseiro – Um maldito sonho com a pequena. Por Merlin... Eu não devia tê-la beijado como beijei...

88888888888

Gargalhadas altas se misturavam a vozes alteradas pela bebida, enquanto quatro rapazes que ocupavam uma das mesas num canto do local riam gostosamente do brinde que um rapaz da mesa ao lado, já não muito sóbrio, fazia ao que Cygnus dissera ser uma senhora já de idade, sem dentes e viúva das redondezas, sendo que da última vez ele o fizera para as suas botas e muitas outras coisas estranhas.

Eric e Noah se entreolhavam de quando em quando, reparando o quanto era estranho ver alguns copos voando para cá e para lá, ora cheios, ora vazios, e pessoas aparecendo e desaparecendo sem parar.

Numa das vezes, um homem aparatara em cima da mesa deles e jurara que tinha pensado em voltar para sua casa. Os dois, juntamente com Jack, riram, mas Cygnus não pareceu muito satisfeito por o homem ter derramado seu whisky de fogo nele mesmo.

Jack, por vezes, se mostrara carrancudo quando alguma nova bebida voava para a mesa deles e os amigos repetiam que isso tudo era em função da sua omissão por tanto tempo em ser um bruxo e, como vingança por uma quebra da sua sinceridade, ele teria que pagar quase toda a rodada de bebidas deles aquela noite.

E, é claro, que as de Cygnus também se incluíam nesse termo.

O rapaz fora abordado pelos amigos pouco tempo depois daquele _estranho_ sonho com a pequena Black e, ainda meio desnorteado, aceitara a proposta para espairecer um pouco. Agora, ele acreditava que se tivesse visto o sorriso que os amigos lhe lançaram na hora, pensaria duas vezes em ir para a taberna.

-Não vai beber mais nada, Jack? – brincou Eric, observando o copo vazio do amigo.

-O que você acha? – ele falou num tom meio arrastado, apesar de esboçar um fraco sorriso. – É meu dinheiro que está pagando isso aqui, não é? Se vocês não me falirem ainda essa noite, acho que conseguirei morrer em paz.

-Você não vai pagar tudo, Lancaster. – Noah comentou, rindo. – Quer dizer, nós três só vamos pagar um quarto das bebidas, então, considere paga a sua parte por nós e nossa por você. É uma bela troca.

-Ah, sim. – ele arqueou a sobrancelha. – Que bela troca, Richards. Pagar por três e beber só uma. – os outros riram em resposta.

-Não nós rendemos a meros lamentos, Jack. Esse foi o acordo.

-Que vocês _três_ fizeram, eu não tive nenhuma ciência disso! – ele olhou feio para Noah, que somente fez rir.

-Por Merlim, Jack, agora você está pior do que o Noah! – Cygnus comentou num ar risonho.

-Hey! O que você está insinuando, Black? – o loiro o encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Hum, não sei ao certo, mas o jeito de Jack me lembrou como você acorda agora.

-Então, quer dizer que você levanta todas as manhãs ao lado do Noah para saber como ele acorda, Cygnus? – Jack caçoou, ao que Eric gargalhou e os outros dois o fuzilaram com o olhar. – Onde fica a Perse nessa história?

-Não sei quanto a você, mas eu sei bem onde ela deve ficar. – Cygnus sorriu meio malicioso. – E você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, Jack.

-Mas eu não entendi. – Noah falou, encarando Cygnus com certa desconfiança.

-O que eu quis dizer ou o Lancaster quis dizer...?

-Hum... – Noah pareceu meio pensativo. – O que você disse mesmo?

Eric apenas riu e revirou os olhos, sabendo que os dois amigos já estavam mais ébrios do que sóbrios, antes de se virar para Jack, que ainda continuava meio sério e distante.

-Certo, agora, pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?

Jack se fez de desentendido quando se virou para encara Eric firmemente.

-Como assim? – ele esboçou um ar intrigado. – Não está acontecendo nada.

-Certo e eu não sou o príncipe de Camelot. – ele falou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Então, o príncipe sou eu por um acaso? – ele rebateu no mesmo tom irônico que ele usava, ao que Eric reprimiu um bufo de raiva.

-É, acabei de descobrir que você é o meu irmão e, conseqüentemente, por você ser mais velho, você herdará o trono. – Eric cruzou os braços calmamente. – E, então, vai falar ou terá mais uma resposta à altura para me dar?

Jack esboçou um ar contrariado dando-se por vencido, ao que Eric sorriu, triunfante.

-É besteira, Eric. – ele murmurou, num dar de ombros. – Não é nada de muito interessante. – ele fez uma leve careta com a boca e Eric ainda o encarava de modo incisivo, como quem não acredita muito. – Certo, certo; é interessante, muito interessante, mas irritantemente interessante ao mesmo tempo.

-Certo, agora chegue ao fato que é e não é interessante. – Eric falou calmamente. Jack apenas soltou um longo suspiro antes de lançar uma olhadela para Cygnus e Noah que, aparentemente, discutiam algo não muito conciso.

-Alguma Black? – Eric questionou e Jack, ao fitá-lo novamente, percebeu que ele havia seguido o seu olhar.

-É... – falou num tom meio vago. – Talvez seja uma Black, ou talvez seja uma elfa doméstica. Afinal, tem outra opção naquele castelo? – Eric revirou os olhos.

-Tem a Persephone, ela não é uma Black.

-E eu ainda tenho um pouco de amor à minha vida. – Jack falou num resmungo de raiva e Eric prendeu o riso.

-Sim, acredito que seja uma Black, então. – ele comentou, ainda risonho. – E, pela sua feição agora, também acredito que seja...

-Um sonho, sim, foi um sonho. – Jack confessou num suspiro, completando o raciocínio de Eric. – Um maldito de um sonho que não sai da minha cabeça.

O outro o encarou de forma séria e um tanto quanto intrigada.

-E tudo por culpa daquele maldito beijo! – ele resmungou, aborrecido. – E, céus, ela nem tem a minha idade! – Eric, dessa vez, ficou ligeiramente lívido, mas o amigo não reparou muito bem no fato. – Eu sempre me interessei por mulheres mais velhas, por que tinha que ser justo ela? E eu nunca me deixo afetar assim por tão pouca coisa e, céus, foi só um beijo! – ele pareceu repensar. – Bem, na verdade foram dois, mas... Droga, independentemente disso, não seria o bastante para eu ficar a ter esse tipo de sonho com ela.

Ele ofegou de leve e depois olhou Eric mais atentamente e, percebendo o rosto pálido do amigo, sorriu.

-Não faça essa cara, a garota com que eu sonhei não é a sua. – completou rapidamente, tomando o copo dele para si e entornando num gole só.

-Que garota? – Eric murmurou, meio rouco.

-Stella Black. – Jack comentou num tom baixo, ao que Eric abriu a boca para protestar. – E não minta, eu sei que é verdade. Assim como é verdade que o Noah gosta da Lynx. – completou, ao que Eric ficou ligeiramente constrangido.

-Não é de agora que se percebe que o Noah gosta da Lynx. – Eric falou quase num sussurro rouco. – Acho que até o Cygnus sabe disso de tão claro que está. – ele tornou a encarar Jack firmemente. – Mas, se não é nenhuma das três... é a Betelguese?

Jack não falou nada a um primeiro momento e, sentindo-se incomodado pelo olhar do amigo, abaixou a cabeça, passando a achar a mesa a sua frente surrada pelo tempo muito mais interessante.

-_Não_. – ele falou tão baixo que pôde jurar que não passara de um mover de lábios. Depois, respirou fundo e, escorando as costas com certa raiva na cadeira em que ocupava, voltou a encarar Eric, que o mirava entre um ar meio sério, meio risonho. – Ela é só uma criança!

Eric engasgou com a saliva, olhando Jack de forma perplexa e aterrorizada.

-A Lyra?

-O que você tem na cabeça, Eric? – Jack falou após ter se recuperado do choque que quase o fizera cair da cadeira. – Claro que não! –bufou de raiva. –_ É a Vega!_ – ele completou num sussurro.

Eric riu um pouco, não pelo fato da garota ser a Vega, mas por o amigo mirar Cygnus mais uma vez, como se temesse que o mesmo estivesse ouvindo a conversa dos dois.

Jack o encarou com certa incredulidade.

-E você ainda ri?

-Eu não estou rindo por isso. – ele tornou a adquirir um ar sério. – Sendo criança ou não, ela te fisgou, Jack... Nunca o vi desse jeito antes.

Jack abriu a boca para comentar algo, mas a voz morreu em sua garganta quando notou que Cygnus e Noah voltaram a atenção para os dois.

-O que vocês tanto conversam aí? – perguntou Noah, desconfiado.

-E o que vocês dois tanto conversam também? – rebateu Eric num meio sorriso.

-Estavam decidindo se o encontro seria no seu quarto ou no de Noah hoje à noite? – caçoou Jack, rindo, disposto a mudar o rumo da conversa. Cygnus fechou a cara.

-Não. – Noah respondeu risonho. – E você e o Eric, já escolheram se seria no seu?

Foi a vez de Cygnus rir.

-Não muito. – Jack rebateu num meio sorriso. – Preferimos passar a noite a caçar estrelas.

Eric corou furiosamente, ao que Noah e Jack riram. Já Cygnus exibira um ar intrigado, como quem está tentando entender ou se lembrar de algo.

-Estrela? – Cygnus murmurou, meio confuso e com a voz já meio pastosa. – Ah, vocês sabiam que os nomes de todo mundo da minha família são de estrelas?

Jack e Noah se entreolharam e gargalharam gostosamente, Eric corou mais ainda e afundou um pouco na cadeira.

-Pegue mais uma bebida, Cygnus, pegue mais uma bebida... – o príncipe murmurou, rouco. – É o melhor que você faz... – ele completou num fio de voz, ao que os outros dos amigos continuaram a rir mais ainda.

Cygnus pareceu achar a oferta muito interessante, pois, segundos depois, uma bebida voou até ele e ele tomou-a com gosto.

88888888888

Lynx estava sentada no peitoril da janela do seu quarto observando a lua crescente. Antigamente, gostava de sentar no peitoril dessa mesma janela apenas para olhar a Lua Cheia.

Era irônico que agora, só em pensar em Lua Cheia ela sentia os pêlos da sua nuca se arrepiarem. Deixou que um suspiro escapasse dos seus lábios ao fazer a ligação Noah/Lua Cheia. Vira quando ele, Cygnus, Eric e Jack saíram do castelo em direção ao vilarejo trouxa.

Deveriam estar numa taberna agora, enchendo a cara e flertando com as mulheres que passassem. Porque que os quatro eram homens muito bonitos não havia como negar.

Será que se alguma mulher se insinuasse para Noah ele iria...

Balançou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos que lhe invadiam a mente.

Ele não iria... Iria?

Ouviu batidas na porta que a fizeram despertar de seus devaneios de Noah e uma misteriosa mulher loira para ver quem entrara no seu quarto. Era Stella.

-Sté... O que veio fazer aqui? Medo do escuro? - Lynx sorriu divertida se referindo ao fato de que quando menor a irmã ia para seu quarto por causa do estranho medo que sentia do escuro.

A mais nova revirou os olhos diante das risadas da mais velha.

-Eu não tenho mais medo. Além do mais, não existe o escuro existe apenas a ausência de luz provocada pela...

-Sté, deixe as suas explicações trouxas de lado. Eu nunca as entendo mesmo. - Ela falou enquanto saltava graciosamente.

-Tudo bem. Mas eu ainda vou lhe fazer entender nem que seja as explicações de Da Vinci.

-Quem é Da Vinci?

-Esqueça... - Sté fez um gesto de pouco caso com a mão e se aproximou mais da irmã lhe entregando um frasco de poção que continha um liquido verde musgo - Entregue isso para o Noah.

Lynx franziu as sobrancelhas.

-E o que seria isso? - depois uma outra dúvida formou-se no seu cérebro - E desde quando você o chama pelo nome?

-Desde que ele me deu permissão. - Sté riu diante da cara que a irmã fez - Não se preocupe... Não irei roubá-lo de você. Isso é uma poção que fará com que os ferimentos dele sarem mais rápido, porque se continuar desse jeito levará dias para ele se recuperar completamente.

-E porque entregou a mim?

-Oras... Ninguém melhor que você para entregar isso a ele - Ela deu um sorriso maroto que fez a irmã corar. Será que Stella sabia que ela... Não. Impossível - E antes que me pergunte porque estou fazendo isso é apenas porque gostaria de ajudar o meu cunhadinho.

-Certo, o seu...STELLLA!

Sté riu ainda mais devido ao embaraço visível da irmã.

-Oras... E quem disse que ele é meu cunhado por sua causa?

-Você não disse, mas insinuou.

-Isso é porque as feridas dele ainda não sararam completamente... - Sté se aproximou da janela a fitando a lua. - Mas isso não o impediu que fosse a farra, engraçado, não?

-Como pode ter certeza onde eles estão? - Lynx levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

-E o que mais quatro homens solteiros fariam num vilarejo trouxa? - Sté deu um sorrisinho de escárnio.

Um silêncio quase palpável se instalou entre as duas irmãs até que...

-E se nós fizéssemos a nossa própria farra? - Lynce sorriu como se de repente tivesse descoberto um caldeirão cheio de galeões.

-Uma autêntica noite das Black? - Sté sorriu saudosa.

-Sim, desde que Cynus, o príncipe e os cavaleiros voltaram que não fazemos, mas isso...

-Lynce?

-Sim?

-O que estamos esperando para chamar as outras?

* * *

**_continua..._**

* * *

_Então? O que acharam? Eles ficam fofos juntos ne?_

_Mas imaginem o que as meninas vão pensar agora..._

_Ah, eu e minha mania de contar as coisas antes de acontecer... hahahhahahah_

_Deixa eu responder as rewies logo._

**Mel Black Potter**** –** _bem vinda de volta Mel! Sentimos sua falta mesmo. Gostou do festival de bjs ne!!!! Bom, o Jack esta meio arrependido agora, mas não acho que vai durar muito. Qt ao nome da fic: já tínhamos percebido que eles e os marotos tinham muitas semelhanças, mas, na verdade o problema era que estávamos achando esse nome MMMUUUIIITO tosko, mas realmente era o mais indicado, tanto q não conseguimos pensar em outro._

**Uotani –** _Hummm me enganei... nesse cap foi só a saída deles, não é... desculpe. Mas ficou fofo eles juntos não é? Fiz até um desenho deles, ficou tosko, mas as meninas gostaram... Postei no profile, depois de uma olhada... Agora, qt ao se darem mal (calculando os cap) acho que tem mais uns dois caps até essa parte... Mas já da pra imaginar não é?_

_Bom bjs a todas e continuem comentando, por favor!_


	22. Metamorfose

**Capitulo XX**

**Metamorfose

* * *

**

Jack não saberia dizer há quantas horas estavam ali, afinal, o que agora estava sendo mais preocupante para ele era o quanto ia dar a conta final. Eric e ele há muito haviam parado de conversar sobre o sonho que ele tivera com a mais nova dos Black e ele, de certa forma, agradecia por não estarem mais falando sobre esse assunto. Agora todos estavam contando fatos engraçados sobre a sua infância, sendo a vez de Cygnus, que agora contava a estranha mania que ele tinha de colocar poções do riso em qualquer coisa que oferecia a uma das irmãs e, numa dessas ocasiões, acabara por dar uma poção do sono meio adulterada a Betel, fazendo-a dormir por quase uma semana.

Mas ele parou de falar automaticamente quando ia dizer o castigo que lhe fora reservado por aquela travessura, lançando um olhar meio fuzilador para algo a sua frente.

-O que foi, Cygnus? - questionou Eric, intrigado.

-Malfoy... - rosnou o rapaz entre os dentes, fazendo com que o grupo de amigos se virasse para observar o loiro, sentado em uma das mesas mais adiante, conversando animadamente com alguém que os demais não conheciam.

Já deviam estar lá há algum tempo.

Cygnus se levantou antes mesmo que Eric conseguisse lhe segurar, embora Jack duvidasse que mesmo alcançando-o a tempo, o príncipe fosse conseguir impedir o que se seguiria. Em poucos segundos o jovem Black já estava ao lado da mesa de Joseth, o cumprimentando com cordialidade.

-Olá, cretino, desgraçado e ladrão de irmãzinha... - disse sorridente, depois virou-se para o outro - Olá para você também, Lestrange.

-Vamos... - murmurou Jack se levantando - Acho melhor interferirmos ou então não sairemos daqui hoje...

Noah e Eric o seguiram sem hesitar, mas não havia muito mais o que fazer, já que, mal eles fizeram isso, Cygnus avançara para cima de Malfoy devido a um comentário que o rapaz dissera. Felix se levantou, meio aturdido, afastando-se dos dois, que agora se engalfinhavam no chão.

Jack soltou um xingamento alto, tentando abrir espaço por entre a roda que, num piscar de olhos, se formara ao redor da briga. Alguns homens gritavam, incentivando os rapazes ainda mais, outros faziam apostas e muitos deles berravam para que se usassem as varinhas, como um duelo bruxo digno deveria ser.

Jack bufou de raiva, já meio possesso com tudo aquilo e prosseguiria se não se sentisse esbarrar com algo aparentemente invisível.

A pequena barreira soltou um quase inaudível "Ai" e ele curvou os lábios num meio sorriso, agarrando com nenhuma dificuldade o manto que a encobria, deixando aparecer uma pequena garota com um ar meio autoritário.

-Será que nem aqui você me deixa em paz? - ele murmurou, rouco, ao reconhecer Vega. - Ou eu já estou bêbado demais e estou a ter alucinações?

Ela iria responder, mas teve sua atenção desviada por um copo que voara na direção dos dois.

Acabou se jogando em cima de Lancaster para desviar do objeto.

O rapaz tentou não recordar do sonho que tivera quando a sentiu nos seus braços, mas ficou extremamente difícil quando se encararam.

-O que ainda esta fazendo parado aqui, Lancaster! Vai ajudar meu irmão, anda!

Jack olhou para a briga, sem soltá-la. Sorriu de lado.

-Acho que quem precisa de ajuda ali é o seu namoradinho, pequena...

-Ele não é meu namoradinho!

-O que está fazendo aqui, hein? - ele berrou mais alto que ela, embora o barulho da briga e os berros dos homens não deixassem isso perceptível.

-Nada que seja da sua conta, dá pra me largar?

-Não. - ele falou pausadamente, ao que ela bufou de raiva.

-Lancaster, se você não me soltar... - ela ameaçou num ar sibilante. Jack alargou o sorriso.

-Vai fazer o quê, pequena? - ele questionou num ar desafiador.

-Já é a segunda vez que me pergunta isso, Lancaster. - ela sorriu, meio cínica. - Não espere o mesmo tratamento que a vez anterior.

Agora seria a vez de Jack dizer alguma coisa, mas se calou ao receber uma cotovelada no meio das costas, que o fez ser empurrado para cima de Vega. A pequena teve que fazer um esforço enorme para que não emborcasse e caísse no chão com ele por cima. A idéia não de que isso poderia ser algo realizável não lhe era nem um pouco agradável.

-Não olha por onde anda, não? - protestou ele para o homem, emburrado, quando recuperou o equilíbrio.

-Tira as patas de cima de mim, Lancaster! - ela bradou, ao perceber que ele a abraçara fortemente, a fim de não cair.

-Por quê, pequena? - ele questionou num tom rouco, esquecendo-se por um instante de que havia ralhado com um rapaz e que, aparentemente, o mesmo não dera muita importância ao fato.

-Você está bêbado... - ela reclamou numa careta e depois sorriu meio de lado. - Será que você pode me fazer um favor, Lancaster?

Jack estranhou o tom gentil dela e arqueou a sobrancelha, limitando-se apenas a encará-la firmemente.

-Sim?  
-Vá ver se eu estou no inferno! - ela quase gritou, utilizando a mesma estratégia de antes para se livrar dos braços dele.

Jack deixou escapar um gemido de dor quando sentiu o seu pé ser pisado mais uma vez por ela e, instintivamente, a largara. Pouco segundos depois, a pequena sumira de vista.

O rapaz deixara escapar um bufo de raiva e, não tendo mais a sua atenção voltada para Vega Black, voltou o olhar para a briga que ainda estava a acontecer.

Cygnus e Joseth não mais se atracavam, pois havia um senhor de cabelos grisalhos encarando o primeiro de uma forma meio severa e o impedindo de avançar para cima do outro novamente, ao passo que o outro estava sendo segurado por um Lestrange com um ar de poucos amigos. Mas, aparentemente, ambos ainda tinham a pretensão de avançar para cima do outro, pois ainda trocavam insultos e ofensas.

-Vê se me larga, Felix! – Malfoy bradou, furioso, já com o suntuoso penteado desfeito, um filete de sangue na boca e embaixo do nariz, além da sobrancelha meio cortada. Jack sorriu satisfeito ao constatar isso. – Eu vou quebrar a cara desse desgraçado!

-Pode vir seu maricas, vem! Aposto que você é tão covarde que só tem coragem de bater em mulher! – ele fez menção de avançar para cima de Joseth mais uma vez e, aparentemente, o homem que o estava segurando fizera um esforço imenso para contê-lo. – Ou melhor, em crianças, não? – ele completou num ar irônico. – Agora eu quero ver se você tem coragem de enfrentar essa criança aqui! – bradou, furioso, lançando olhares fuziladores para o homem que ainda o segurava.

-Pelo amor de Merlin, senhores, isso é um estabelecimento público! – a voz meio rouca do senhor se fez presente num tom alteado antes que Malfoy se manifestasse e, aos poucos, a agitação dos presentes foi se abrandando. – Se vocês quiserem se atracar feito dois selvagens, que façam isso em outro lugar!

-Selvagem? – Cygnus urrou, indignado. – O selvagem é ele, que queria enriquecer as custas dos outros! Esse infame de uma figa! Eu só estou fazendo algo que alguém já devia ter feito há muito tempo para que esse maldito saiba qual é o seu lugar! – ele tornou a tentar investir contra Malfoy, mas Noah e Eric o impediram.

-Ah, vamos embora, Lestrange. – Malfoy falou, ajeitando as vestes com certa pompa, como se o que Cygnus acabasse de dizer não fosse com ele.

Cygnus bufou de raiva e gritou um _"Pode ir, seu fracote"_ antes de bufar de raiva e Noah e Eric acharem seguro o bastante para soltá-lo novamente. O senhor, por sua vez, bateu com as costas das mãos no peito de Cygnus, para fazê-lo voltar à atenção para si.

-Controle seu gênio da próxima vez, Black. – ele falou num tom arrastado, ao que Cygnus estreitou os olhos, desconfiado. – A vingança não leva a nada. – e, dizendo isso, virou-se e sumiu entre os outros, não dando a chance de Cygnus dizer nada.

-Ok, estou vendo coisas agora... – ele resmungou, aborrecido.

-É melhor irmos para casa, não? – Noah comentou num murmúrio.

-Não, vamos ficar mais um pouco. – Cygnus falou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. – Não vamos perder a nossa noite só por causa de uma besteira dessa, não é?

Noah e Eric se entreolharam e, por fim, deram de ombros.

-Alias, alguém sabe onde se metera o Jack? – Cygnus questionou, intrigado, correndo o olhar pelo local, até avistá-lo um pouco mais à frente, se espichando de leve como quem procura algo. – Jack, estamos aqui!

O rapaz virou-se e depois esboçou um ar mais sereno, indo de encontro aos amigos. Quando esteve próximo o bastante, pensou duas vezes antes de dizer a Cygnus que vira a irmã mais nova deles ali. Por fim, preferiu se calar, sabendo que aquilo não seria uma boa idéia.

Do lado de fora da taverna, o senhor que havia apartado a briga, preparava seu cavalo para partir, até que o ruído de passos chamara a sua atenção.

-Vamos embora. – ele murmurou, a voz soando um pouco mais feminina, deixando os cabelos grisalhos darem lugar a um negro e longo e a feição se tornando, aos poucos, mas delicada. – Creio que esteja satisfeita agora, não é? – ela suspirou profundamente. – Droga, Cygnus sempre foi um grande cabeça quente. – ela resmungou, observando a irmã montar no cavalo dela e montando no seu próprio. – Só espero que ele não descubra que estivemos aqui hoje.

-Ele não descobriu, Betel. – Vega comentou num murmúrio rouco e, logo em seguida, as duas partiram a galope para casa.

88888888888

Persephone já estava quase dormindo quando ouviu as batidas na porta. Suspirou pesadamente, xingando quem quer que fosse que perturbava seu sono.

- Cygnus, é você?- ela perguntou, ainda sem coragem de levantar da cama.

Atrás da porta, Lynx controlou-se para não rir. – Não, tia, é a Lynx. Você não vai abrir a porta?

Persephone suspirou novamente, sua sobrinha tinha a característica de aparecer nas horas mais incômodas: ou quando ela estava com Cygnus ou quando ela queria dormir.

-Você já ia dormir?- Lynx perguntou quando viu que a tia também só estava de camisola e robe.

-Lynx, eu já estava dormindo. Fala, o que você quer?

-Bem, eu e Stella estávamos pensando...Já que os garotos foram se embebedar em alguma taverna, nós podíamos fazer uma festa nossa.

Os olhos castanhos de Persephone brilharam. – Você tem certeza?Faz tempo que não fazemos isso...

-Exatamente!! Então, você vem?

-Claro, só preciso me arrumar...

-Besteira, vamos logo, ainda preciso avisar Betel e Vega, não consigo encontrar aquelas duas.

-Procurando a gente, Lince? – era a voz de Betel que acabava de aparecer acompanhada de Vega.

-Hei? Onde as senhoritas estavam?

Vega olhou para a mais velha, como que pedindo autorização para falar, Betel deu de ombros.

-Bom, estávamos no vilarejo... Fomos atrás dos rapazes. – e antes que Lince abrisse a boca para perguntar como ela completou – A Betel foi de velhinho e eu fui com a capa do papai.

-E o que o idiota do seu irmão estava aprontando?! – esbravejou Persephone, levando as mãos à cintura.

Vega deu de ombros, e sorriu divertida.

-Ah, nada demais, bebendo um pouco e socando o Malfoy... Meu irmão me ama...

Lince olhou em volta, preocupada.

-Acho melhor sairmos do corredor.Vamos pro meu quarto, meninas, a Stella está lá preparando a nossa noite, aí vocês terminam de contar o que aqueles quatro estão fazendo.

Elas seguiram a mais velha das Black até seus aposentos onde encontraram Stella servindo as taças de vinho.

-Será que hoje você vão me deixar beber? – perguntou Vega pegando um dos copos para si.

-Não! – respondeu Lince tirando a taça de sua mão – Você é só suco de abóbora, pelo menos até completar quinze anos, sabe muito bem disso.

-Mas eu completo quinze anos mês que vem, caramba!

-Então...Até lá, nada de bebida alcoólica, maninha. – disse Stella lhe esticando o copo de suco. E, percebendo que ela e Betel não trajavam roupas de dormir perguntou – Onde estavam?

-Na taberna onde aqueles desclassificados foram se divertir... – chiou Persephone, virando o copo de vinho num gole só – Eu mato o Cygnus!

-Na taverna? Foram disfarçadas? – Betel fez que sim, transformando próprio rosto no do velho que apartara a briga, arrancando risos das demais e em seguida voltando à forma natural – E eles... Eles estavam... hum.. se comportando?

-Se você chamar beber como uns gambás de se comportar... – riu a caçula – Credo, eles estavam horríveis... Só falavam besteiras...

-Besteiras? – Lynx olhou para Betelguese – Que besteiras?

-Ah, eu não sei, a Vega que ficou perambulando próxima a eles enquanto conversavam...

Lynx voltou os olhos para a caçula, que sorriu maliciosamente.

-Só conto se me deixarem beber também...

As mais velhas se entreolharam. E, como querendo insinuar que as informações eram quentes, Vega acrescentou.

-Eu não acho que vão querer saber, na verdade... É como se diz por aí: a bebida entra a verdade sai. Mas o que vocês podem querer saber sobre o que saiu de verdade da boca daqueles quatro não é...

Betel riu ao perceber a inquietação da tia e das irmãs e, sem muita demora Stella acabou enchendo um cálice de vinho e esticando-o para a mais nova.

-Muito bem, Vega... Vai falando...

* * *

**Respondendo as Rewies**

* * *

_Já deu para perceber que eles estão ferrados não? Bom, pelo menos o Cygnus... o ciúme da Perse é algo fora do comum hahahahahaah_

_Pouco romance, sabemos, mas a briga ficou legal não?_

_**Mel Black Potter** – Ressaca? Se fosse só isso tava bom hahahahah eles vão ganhar coisa bemmmm pior q isso... mas tudo bem deixa eu calar minha boca e parar de adiantar os fatos. Tb sentiu nossa falta ne... Apareça mais então ok!!! Bjs_

_**Amy Black** – EEEEEEE! Mais uma pro fã clube JV!!! Eles são fofos ne... rs. Sentiu falta das brigas é??? Hahahahhahh são ótimas mesmo. Bom, esperamos q esse cap tenha ajudado a matar as saudades, ... mas já avisamos que é fichinha comparado ao que esta por vir..._

_**Uotani** – O Jack não consegue ficar com a boca calada muito tempo... Bom, até consegue, mas ele adora figir que vai falar mais do que deve... Qt a noite das Blacks, bom, não acho q vá render muita coisa com o humor da Perse hahahahahah_

_Bom gente bjs a todos e comentem mais_


	23. Mais Noah e Lynx

**Capitulo XXI**

**Mais Lynx e Noah

* * *

**

Gargalhadas roucas e altas revoaram pelo corredor do castelo dos Black quando quatro rapazes, aos trancos e barrancos, se apertavam para sair, todos ao mesmo tempo, de uma passagem que ficava atrás de uma tapeçaria.

Cygnus e Eric soltaram uma alta gargalhada quando Jack e Noah quase encontraram com o chão devido a esse feito. Os outros dois o encararam com certa censura.

-Desse jeito nós vamos acordar o castelo inteiro... – Noah falou, antes de rir mais um pouco. – Bem, se nós já não acordamos.

-Mas até que seria uma boa idéia, não? – Cygnus falou num largo sorriso. - Quem sabe a Perse não poderia aceitar uma festa particular? Comigo somente, é claro.

-É capaz dela te matar se o vir desse jeito, Cygnus. – Eric comentou, meio risonho. – E creio que ela não deva ter ficado muito satisfeita com a sua saída...

-Claro que não! Ela não pode me dizer nada. – ele falou numa voz meio pastosa e meio alteada. – Não fizemos nada de errado hoje, fizemos?

Noah abriu a boca para responder, mas automaticamente se calou, pois uma voz fora mais rápida. E ele teve a ligeira impressão de que aquela voz não estava ali antes com eles.

-Diga isso para ela amanhã, Cygnus, talvez, ela acredite em você. – ele não precisava mirar a dona daquela voz para reconhecer Lynx ali. E sentiu-se ligeiramente envergonhado com o fato dela estar ali, mas ela foi inevitavelmente esquecida quando ele voltou os olhos para a morena e percebeu que ela usava um penhoar sobre o que, certamente, seria a sua roupa de dormir. Respirou fundo tentando não pensar besteiras, mas sua ebriedade não estava cooperando muito com isso.

-_Lynx! _– Cygnus praticamente gritou e Lynx se viu revirando os olhos. – Você por aqui?

-Não, Cygnus, eu ainda estou lá no meu quarto, sendo acordada pelas gargalhadas estrondosas de vocês quatro e caminhando até aqui para fazer-lhes um pedido encarecido de irem dormir logo de uma vez. – ela murmurou entre dentes. – Será que pode ser agora ou está difícil? – ela cruzou os braços, adquirindo um ar autoritário.

Aparentemente, as palavras da morena surtiram efeito nos outros três, mas, como ela previra, em nada adiantara no que dizia respeito a Cygnus, pois o mesmo gargalhara um pouco e, a passos meio incertos, aproximou-se dela e puxou-a para si, abraçando-a pelos ombros. Lynx resmungou algo baixinho. Geralmente era a tia a encarregada de conduzir Cygnus até o quarto, mas, como ela previra, Persephone não estava muito satisfeita em fazer isso dessa vez. E o encargo sobrara para ela e, como brinde, teria de convencer outros três a fazerem o mesmo.

Sentiu o beijo do irmão no seu rosto e respirou fundo. Agora, provavelmente, ele iria dizer...

-E o que a minha maninha faz acordada uma hora dessas? – ele comentou, como se estivesse falando com alguém que tinha cinco anos. – Você deveria estar dormindo, Lynx. – ele comentou num murmúrio. – E o que você está fazendo aqui com esses trajes? Não quero que ninguém veja uma irmã minha assim. – completou num tom repreensivo.

Lynx revirou os olhos, rogando paciência a Merlin.

-Ah, Cygnus, pelo amor de Merlin. – ela bufou de raiva, se desvencilhando dos braços do irmão. – Vocês nem se lembram de quem são agora! Aposto que nem vão se lembrar do que aconteceu agora... – ela arqueou a sobrancelha. – Aposto que nem sabem mais onde ficam os seus quartos.

Cygnus esboçou um ar pensativo, como quem está tentando se lembrar de alguma coisa. Noah arqueou a sobrancelha, desviando a muito custo sua atenção de Lynx para o corredor em que estavam, sua mente processando _muito_ lentamente que tinha a ligeira impressão de que estava meio perdido, enquanto isso, Jack e Eric discutiam um com o outro para que lado ficava o sul, o leste, o norte, o oeste... Mas se perdiam no meio do caminho com um confuso: qual era qual mesmo?

Lynx apenas suspirou profundamente e, agarrando o braço do irmão, saiu arrastando-o consigo pelo corredor, resmungando de leve para que os outros os seguissem.

Alguns minutos depois, os quatro já estavam a rir de besteiras novamente e Lynx respirou fundo, contendo a vontade de ralhar com eles enquanto murmurava entre dentes para eles ficarem em silêncio, mas, aparentemente, eles não estavam muito dispostos a obedecer. A morena suspirou, cansada, e como último trunfo na manga, ameaçou azará-los sem nenhuma piedade. Sorriu satisfeita ao notar que eles silenciaram, apesar de resmungarem algo de quando em quando.

Lynce teve que fazer um caminho mais longo, pois decerto achava que Cygnus não cooperaria muito com ela se acabassem por passar pelo corredor dos aposentos da sua tia, já que, volta e meia, o irmão comentava algo como _"O meu quarto não é por aqui, Lynx, você sabe... não sabe?", _ou então_,"A Perse disse que estava me esperando...",_ ou ainda, _"Ela decidiu me esperar no meu quarto...?"_.

Lynx respondia a tudo com uma calma sobrenatural, apesar de se controlar para não amordaçar o irmão para que, assim, ele se calasse de uma vez.

E, num tempo que lhe pareceu durar uma eternidade, ela finalmente chegara ao quarto de Cygnus.

-Pronto. – ela falou num murmúrio, abrindo a porta num bufo de raiva. – Agora entre e durma de uma vez. – Cygnus arqueou a sobrancelha, meio cético.

-Desde quando eu recebo ordens suas, maninha? – ele cruzou os braços sobre o corpo, meio ameaçador.

-Desde quando eu nasci primeiro do que você, Cygnus. – ela grunhiu em resposta. – E, também, desde quando eu descobri um segredinho seu e, se você não quer que a mamãe descubra, você vai ter que entrar nesse quarto e só sair daí quando estiver num estado mais decente.

-Você está me ameaçando? – Cygnus falou num tom arrastado.

-O que você acha? – ela pôs as mãos na cintura, com o rosto ligeiramente rubro.

Cygnus bufou de raiva, contrariado, mas não arredou do lugar.

-Eu não vou deixar minha irmã sozinha com três homens. – ele resmungou, contrariado. – Mesmo que eles...

-Você não está em condições nem de cuidar de si mesmo agora, creio que não seria de muita utilidade se um deles tentasse me _atacar_. – ela o interrompeu num revirar de olhos. – E seria mais fácil ocorrer o contrário, não? Visto que a sóbria aqui sou eu e eu creio que nem os três juntos seria o suficiente para _tentar fazer alguma coisa comigo. _– Lynx sorriu meio de lado e Noah sentiu-se ligeiramente incomodado quando ela lançou um olhar para ele, e depois para os outros, que assistiam a discussão dos dois irmãos aos risos prendidos. – Agora será que você pode entrar nesse quarto, ou eu vou precisar te azarar para isso?

Cygnus murmurou algo num grunhido ininteligível e entrou no quarto em silêncio. Lynx suspirou, satisfeita, virando-se para os outros três.

-Agora, vocês três... – ela começou calmamente.

Eric e Jack esboçaram um tom estranhamente sério e adquiriram uma postura aprumada. Noah apenas sorriu meio de lado, ainda a observar Lynx de cima a baixo, maravilhado com o que via e tentando imaginar o que _realmente_ gostaria de ver.

A morena fez um sinal para que os outros fossem na frente, mas Noah estava aturdido demais para obedecer a qualquer coisa que ela dizia e apenas seguiu-a quando recomeçaram a andar.

Aparentemente, Lynce não se importara com isso, permitindo, então, que caminhassem lado a lado.

Eric e Jack seguiam aos murmúrios mais à frente e, a cada vez mais, tomavam distância dos dois. Noah sentia o rosto ferver, tanto por senti-la tão próxima a si, quanto pelo fato de algo lhe dizer que os dois amigos estavam a falar dele. Ouvira Lynx falar algo com ele, mas não entendera muito bem, pois estava mais concentrado em tentar conter as informações da sua mente que diziam visivelmente que seria uma ótima idéia tomá-la para si e beijá-la com fervor. _Como gostaria de fazer há muito tempo_.

O trajeto até o corredor em que ficavam os aposentos em que eles dormiam fora muito rápido na visão do rapaz. E, num breve instante, Noah se vira parado no meio do corredor, se despedindo dos amigos que foram para os seus respectivos quartos e, no outro, virara-se para o seu e quase caíra para trás ao deparar-se com a morena recostada à parede do vão da porta. _Do seu quarto_.

Noah engoliu em seco ao notar que não era pretensão nenhuma de Lynx sair dali e que, para ele entrar no quarto, teria que passar por ela. E a idéia que surgiu em sua mente ao vê-la parada ali era bastante tentadora.

O rapaz respirou fundo, tentando controlar a si mesmo, mas mal dera alguns passos, sentiu-se novamente obrigado a parar ao notar que a morena caminhara uma das delicadas mãos lentamente até a fechadura e abrira a porta com um leve estalo.

-Acho melhor você entrar, Noah. – ela falou num murmúrio e ele reparou que a face dela estava ligeiramente ruborizada.

Lynx empurrou a porta espalmando a mão sobre ela e, num gesto meio altivo e acanhado, deu espaço para que ele passasse, contudo, ainda permanecia no vão da porta. Noah meneou a cabeça de forma brusca tentando não pensar que aquilo era _realmente_ convidativo e limitou-se a fixar o olhar em algum ponto específico que não fosse a primogênita dos Black, mas, ao ver dele, aqueles olhos gris o chamavam, da mesma forma que o seu corpo agora clamava para ter o dela junto ao seu. Sentiu um leve tremor quando a mente divagou sobre a imagem dela em seus braços e suspirou profundamente.

-Lynx... – ele começou num murmúrio rouco e pigarreou antes de prosseguir. – Eu acho... eu acho melhor você sair daí.

Ela ficou completamente ruborizada e Noah permitiu-se sorrir brevemente. Ela ficava ainda mais tentadora assim.

-Sim, sim. Desculpe-me. – ela murmurou, se afastando do vão da porta.

Sentindo-se um pouco mais seguro, Noah caminhou em direção ao seu quarto, mas se viu parando novamente, quando sentiu a mão delicada da garota se fechar sobre o seu braço.

Seu corpo foi acometido de um leve choque, ao que o loiro virou-se a fim de encará-la.

-Richards... – ela começou num sussurro. – Está tudo bem com você?

-C-como assim? – ele gaguejou, um tanto quanto confuso.

-Os ferimentos, Noah. – Lynce explicou pausadamente. – Eu queria... Eu queria saber se estão cicatrizados.

-Ah... – ele começou, tentando olhar para outra coisa que não fosse os lábios carmim da garota.

Involuntariamente, ou talvez nem tanto assim, virou um pouco o corpo para ficar de frente para ela. Lynx fez o mesmo e Noah prendeu a respiração por alguns instantes ao perceber que ela estava próxima a si. – A maioria está.

-E por que você saiu hoje à noite? – ela questionou pausadamente. Apesar do tom, Noah notou que os olhos dela denotavam mais mágoa do que repreensão.

-Lynce... – ele começou num murmúrio. – Eu... me desculpe. – completou, incerto do que dizer.

-Desculpar pelo quê? – ela indagou com os olhos semi-cerrados. – Por você ter se divertido com uma qualquer hoje no estado em que se encontra...? – murmurou num tom arrastado. – O senhor faz o que quiser da sua vida, Richards, eu não me importo nem um pouco. – completou quase num sibilo e, num gesto rápido, deu as costas para ele e fez menção de ir embora, mas, tão rápido quanto ela fora, ela se viu voltada para ele novamente. Noah segurava firmemente em seus dois braços e notou que ela o encarava de modo irritado.

-É melhor você me soltar, Richards. – ela falou num tom ameaçador. – Eu não...

-Por que você está me perguntando essas coisas, Lynx?

-Eu não perguntei nada, Richards. – ela rebateu num murmúrio rouco. – Eu só fiquei intrigada com o seu pedido de desculpas. – ela falou, ligeiramente corada. Noah riu.

-E por que você ficou tão incomodada com a possibilidade de eu ter dormido com uma outra mulher, Lynx? – Noah curvou os lábios num largo sorriso ao notar que ela ficava cada vez mais desconcertada.

-Eu... eu... – ela começou, cada vez mais vermelha e depois pigarreou. – Eu não lhe devo satisfações. – ela respirou fundo. – Será que o senhor pode me soltar agora, senhor Richards?

-Não, Lynx. – ele falou, trazendo-a para junto de si e sorrindo meio de lado, enquanto recostava sua testa a dela.

-P-por que não? – ela gaguejou, sua voz não passando de um leve sussurro.

-Porque... – ele falou rente aos lábios dela, enlouquecendo ao sentir o hálito quente de Lynx tocar-lhe de leve os seus. – eu sei que você não quer sair daqui.

Ainda com certo receio, Noah subiu uma das mãos lentamente pelo braço de Lynx, a fim de tocar-lhe de leve a face. A morena deixou escapar um longo suspiro e ele sentiu que ela inclinara de leve a cabeça, como se esperasse por isso.

Esboçando um breve sorriso, o rapaz beijara o canto dos lábios dela antes de puxá-la para si pela cintura e tomar os lábios dela contra o seus, como se receasse que, a qualquer momento, a garota se dissolvesse a sua frente.

Os lábios dela eram macios, como ele imaginava que seriam, e esse simples fato o fez soltar uma leve exclamação de satisfação que foi rapidamente abafada quando notou que ela entreabrira os lábios, permitindo, assim, que ele aprofundasse o beijo.

Num gesto bem delicado, Lynx pousou as mãos sobre os ombros dele enquanto inclinava a cabeça para o lado, encerrando de forma meio rápida o beijo. O rapaz abriu os olhos, confuso e atordoado, mirando-a com certo receio, mas o mesmo automaticamente morrera ao notar o sorriso quase arteiro que a mais velha dos Black exibia.

-O que foi? – ele arriscou perguntar, ao notar que ela permaneceria sorrindo, como se esperasse que ele dissesse algo. Ele iria completar o raciocínio, mas ele se perdeu em algum recôndito de sua mente quando notou que ela empurrara de leve seu corpo contra o seu, deixando-o completamente colados e... raios, era a impressão dele ou ela o instigara a permitir que sua perna ficasse entre as dele. Sentiu um calor subir pelo seu corpo ao constatar que sim. – Lynce...

-O que foi, Richards? – ela riu um pouco. Um riso meio angelical que contrastava por completo com as reações que deveriam ser consideradas ilícitas de serem feitas com ele. – Com medo de uma mulher...? – ela se pôs na ponta dos pés e o breve movimento do corpo dela contra o seu fez o rapaz ter a ligeira impressão de que iria explodir. A morena roçou os lábios dela ao seu antes de percorrer o trajeto ao ouvido dele. Noah apertou com força o penhoar dela e inspirou profundamente, imaginando o que viria a seguir. – _Eu sei que você também me quer, Noah Richards._ – ela se afastou de leve e tornou a sorrir para ele, antes de capturar os seus lábios mais uma vez.

Noah acreditava que a bebida o estava fazendo ouvir coisas ou, aparentemente, Lynx não estava agindo com muita sensatez, principalmente quando ele teve a impressão de que ela o guiava lentamente em direção a porta do seu quarto e que as macias mãos dela tentavam arranjar uma maneira de se livrar da blusa que ele estava usando. Percebeu que ela descolara os lábios dos seus e se afastou um pouco. Noah sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo ao sentir o contato com as mãos dela com a sua pele, enquanto retirava a sua camisa com um meio sorriso.

Lynx espalmou as mãos de leve sobre o peito dele e ele se sentiu com falta de ar. De um jeito que lhe lembrou um felino, a morena se aproximou dele e começou a dar esparsos beijos sobre os ombros dele. Noah suspirou e quase a tomaria em seus braços novamente, se ela não fosse mais rápida.

Lynx o empurrou e o rapaz caiu deitado na cama, com os cotovelos sustentando o seu tronco meio erguido e as pernas entreabertas.

-Lynx, você... – a voz morreu em sua garganta com um leve engasgue ao notar que a garota deixara o penhoar deslizar graciosamente pelo seu corpo. Ele arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

Ainda meio atordoado por vê-la somente com uma roupa de dormir ligeiramente transparente, ele viu-a aproximando-se dele calmamente.

Numa leve graciosidade ela colocou um dos joelhos entre o espaço que ele deixara entre as pernas e aproximou dele de modo sorrateiro, sustentando o peso do seu corpo com suas duas mãos sobre o colchão, deixando-o entre elas.

Ela permitiu um contato breve entre os seus lábios antes de se afastar e encará-lo de modo firme. Os olhos gris deixando transparecer um leve tom azulado.

-Você pode me tocar se quiser, Richards. – ela sorriu ao que ele corou furiosamente com a insinuação da morena.

Mas, como se isso fosse o que ele esperava para começar a tomar alguma atitude, Noah tornou a beijá-la de uma forma mais lasciva e, num gesto ágil ergueu um pouco mais o tronco e a puxou para perto de si com uma das mãos, invertendo as posições logo em seguida.

Noah deixou um longo suspiro escapar dos seus lábios enquanto descia os beijos até o pescoço de Lynx. Ele não sabia ao certo o que realmente tinha acontecido para a morena incitá-lo daquela maneira, mas, pouco lhe importou o fato quando uma das suas mãos subia lentamente a camisola dela e afundava lentamente o corpo dele sobre o dela.

88888888888

Noah abriu os olhos lentamente, ainda meio desnorteado e inebriado com as sensações que aquele momento proporcionara, mas, ao se dar conta do que _realmente_ tinha acontecido arregalou os olhos e sentou-se num pulo, a ponto de ainda ver sua porta se fechando num gesto delicado. Esfregou o rosto, enquanto sentia a cabeça latejar e respirou fundo, escorregando os pés para fora da cama e enterrando o rosto nas mãos.

-Certo, Noah, muita calma nessa hora. – ele suspirou. – Isso não pode ter acontecido... Isso não pode ter acontecido.

Ele tirou as mãos do rosto e abriu um dos olhos, reconhecendo sua camisa e sua calça jogada a um canto do quarto. E, ao olhar para si, reparara que somente estava a usar as suas roupas de baixo.

-Céus, eu nunca mais bebo tanto em minha vida... – ele tornou a se jogar de costas na cama fitando o teto com um olhar meio desfocado. – O que a Lynx deve estar pensando que eu sou agora? – ele mordeu o lábio inferior de leve. – Tudo bem que ela me provocou, hum, e _como_ ela me provocou... Mas isso não é motivo suficiente para que eu tivesse perdido as estribeiras! – ele bufou de raiva.

Ele coçou a cabeça de leve e, num impulso nem tão ágil, devido a um grande latejar da cabeça, ergueu o tronco e já iria se preparar para levantar se não tivesse visto em seu criado-mudo duas coisas que não havia visto antes. Um pote com um líquido de aspecto esverdeado e um pedaço de pergaminho.

Confuso, tomou os dois objetos em suas mãos e deu uma atenção especial ao bilhete. Riu de forma admirada ao constatar que só podia ser da Lynx, surpreso por ela, sendo uma mulher, saber escrever.

_"Esse frasco contém uma poção que ajuda a curar os seus ferimentos de forma mais rápida._

_Eu queria te entregar logo, mas, como você estava dormindo, optei por não acordá-lo._

_Espero que tenha tido uma boa noite, Richards._

_Beijos __  
__Lynx Black"_

Noah sorriu ao mesmo tempo que sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo quando a mente começou a divagar com ela sussurrando seu sobrenome rente ao seu ouvido. Sim, ele havia tido uma boa noite. Uma _ótima_ noite.

88888888888

Ela não conseguia dormir, a festa tinha terminado há algum tempo e as suas sobrinhas já estavam todas dormindo calmamente em seus respectivos quartos. Mas ela não conseguia, a vontade de torturar, estrangular, matar Cygnus era mais forte e fazia-a andar de um lado ao outro do quarto sem sossego. _"Nos passaremos a noite juntos, Perse, espere, será magnífico.",_ ele falara. E ela, idiota e ingênua, acreditara e esperara por ele noite todo.

Pra que?

Somente para depois vê-lo sair com os amigos para uma taverna e, provavelmente, terminando a noite na cama de uma qualquer.

- Persephone, você esta acordada? - ela ouviu a voz rouca e arrastada de Cygnus do outro lado do quarto, o canalha ainda tinha coragem de aparecer ali bêbado.

Ela apenas reprimiu um bufo de raiva e permaneceu em silêncio, optando por deitar em sua cama e encobrir-se calmamente em suas cobertas. Ele não a deixou esperando? Pois bem, que agora ele morresse gritando, que ela não abriria a porta... ela respirou profundamente. Por mais que o corpo dela gritasse pelo dele agora. Oh, mas que droga, ela não podia ficar pensando nessas coisas agora. Ajeitou-se emburrada em sua cama e fechou a cara, sabendo que ele não desistiria assim tão fácil.

Houve três toques na porta e ela revirou os olhos. Já sabia até o que ele iria dizer.

-Perse, eu sei que você está acordada. - ele falou numa voz meio enrolada pela bebida e pigarreou antes de prosseguir. - E nem adianta fingir que eu não existo, porque eu não vou fazer você esquecer disso assim tão facilmente. - ele respirou fundo. - Perse... você não vai abrir? - continuou num tom ameaçador. - Olha, se você optar por isso, acredite, eu vou fazer um escândalo.

Ela revirou os olhos, não ia abrir, não ia abrir, estava decidia. - Não me importo, vai ser até melhor. - ela respondeu com raiva. - Assim, sua mãe arruma logo uma noiva para você, e eu me livro totalmente da sua presença. Ou melhor, ela arruma um noivo pra mim, já está na hora mesmo. Dá o fora, Cygnus, não quero te ver nem coberto de ouro.

Ele suspirou, ela estava falando em casamento, o que significava que estava com muita raiva.

-Você não esta falando sério, Persephone, abra a porta. Vamos agir como pessoas civilizadas e...

-Você está bêbado. Não consegue nem falar direito. - ela o cortou, com a voz já alterada. - Não vou mais falar com você, Cygnus, vá para o seu quarto dormir.

-Não vou sair daqui. Vamos, você não esta sendo sensata...

Ela fechou os olhos e colocou as mãos sobre os ouvidos para não ouvir nenhuma palavra, queria que ele fosse embora, tê-lo tão perto não ajudava nem um na sua decisão.Suspirou e retirou as mãos dos ouvidos, ele havia parado de falar, devia ter ido embora, então abriu os olhos.

Deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio ao notar que o silêncio voltara a reinar sereno no corredor.

Esboçou um sorriso satisfeito e ajeitou-se de uma forma meio manhosa na cama, mesmo que algo lhe dissesse que Cygnus havia desistido fácil demais.

Ela estava completamente certa em desconfiar disso. Foi o que ela constatou, alguns minutos depois, quando ouviu uma risada soar dentro do seu quarto.

-E agora Perse? - Cygnus falou num murmúrio rouco. - Vai me expulsar do seu quarto agora?

Ela respirou fundo antes de se virar para ele e erguer o tronco calmamente. Por que raios ela se esquecera de trancar a droga da janela?

-Você estar ou não aqui não vai adiantar nada, Cygnus. - ela murmurou num tom arrastado, apesar de sentir-se ligeiramente quente ao notar o olhar dele sobre si.

-Mesmo?

-Mesmo. - ela repetiu num resmungo.

-Por que você continua a fingir que não se importa com minha presença nesse quarto, Perse?

Ela reprimiu um grito de raiva, não pelo comentário dele, mas ao notar que ele _sempre_ estava certo.

Mil vezes maldito seja Cygnus Black!

-Vá procurar suas rameiras, Black. - ela grunhiu em resposta. - Você não vai achar nada de mim a não ser uma morte bem lenta e dolorosa!

Ele olhou espantado para a garota. - Que rameiras?Por Merlin, você não esta pensando que eu fui...

Ela o olhou com os olhos castanhos brilhando de raiva, eles pareciam mais duas bolas de fogo do que olhos agora. - Eu não estou pensando, Cygnus Black, eu sei!! Não venha mentir pra mim. Agora volte para suas rameiras, eu preciso dormir.

Ele suspirou, controlando a vontade de agarrá-la e fazê-la sentir tudo que ele sentia por ela. - Eu não estou mentindo. Não estava te traindo, só fui num bar!

Ela olhou cética. - Você acha que eu vou acreditar nessa historia? Não sou besta, Cygnus, eu sei o que homens fazem quando vão a tavernas.

-Sabe? Não parece, Persephone. Nós vamos beber, só beber!Eu não fui a um bordel.

-Quem me diz? - ela perguntou, já gritando. Nem havia percebido, mas já estava praticamente em pé na cama, apontando o dedo para Cygnus. - Não se pode acreditar num Black, todos vocês vivem mentindo.

-EU NÃO ESTAVA COM NENHUMA MULHER. Dá pra colocar nisso na sua cabecinha?

-Não, não dá. Mas mesmo que desse, não faz muita diferença. Você me traiu do mesmo jeito.

-Do que você esta falando agora? - Cygnus perguntou confuso.

-Você se lembra do que me prometeu de manhã?Não íamos passar a noite juntos? Mas não, Cygnus Black prefere passar a noite num bar bebendo com amigos. - Ela respondeu rancorosa, frisando a palavra amigos.

Cygnus sabia que aquele não era o momento apropriado para rir, mas, simplesmente, não se conteve e gargalhou gostosamente. E, à medida que o rapaz ria, a feição de Persephone se mostrava ainda mais carrancuda e os olhos ainda mais brilhantes de raiva.

-Você está com ciúmes! - ele concluiu, entre risadas. - E ainda por cima de garotos, Perse?

Ela apenas emburrou ainda mais - se é que era possível - e encarava Cygnus com um olhar mais do que assassino.

-Não, Black, apenas estou dizendo que você não costuma cumprir suas promessas. - ela alteou a voz para se sobrepor ao rir dele.

-Perse, Perse... - ele suspirou, como quem se recupera do riso. - Você acha _mesmo_ que eu trocaria você por eles?

- Eu não acho, Cygnus, eu tenho certeza. Você me trocou por eles, o que acha que fez hoje?

Ele tentou segurar a risada, para não deixá-la com mais raiva, mas não conseguiu. - Hoje foi só uma festa de homens, Persephone, não estávamos fazendo nada demais.

Ela o olhou desconfiada.

-Não acredito em você, não acredito.

Ele suspirou e tentou puxá-la pra perto, mas ela não deixou.

-Nem tente chegar perto de mim, Cygnus Black!Tire essas mãos que tocaram suas rameiras de perto de mim.

-Já basta, Persephone! - ele gritou com raiva, fazendo ficar quieta. - Não vou ficar aqui ouvindo você me insultar, já falei e repito não estava te traindo.

-Não vai? – ela falou num tom arrastado. – E o que está esperando para sair do meu quarto?

Cygnus quase engasgou com o que ela disse, de certa forma, esperava que ela tivesse outra reação e não essa.

-Você está me expulsando? – ele questionou num tom rouco.

-Isso mesmo, Black. – ela respirou fundo. – _Dá o fora daqui!_

-Essa é a sua última palavra? – ele falou num tom arrastado.

Persephone não disse nada, apenas se levantou calmamente da cama e caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a e olhando significativamente para o rapaz.

-Ótimo! – ele falou num resmungo. – Ótimo.

Ele resmungou algo ininteligível antes de caminhar até ela e, após ter-lhe lançado um último olhar, saiu sem dizer mais nada. Persephone fechou a porta, irritada e, com um longo suspiro, voltou a deitar-se na cama, apesar de não estar tão certa assim de que iria conseguir dormir.

* * *

**N/As:** Queríamos agradecer os comentários e pedir desculpas pela demora na atualizações... A fic já está bastante avançada, mas a betagem não, por isso esta demorando tanto...

Agora vamos responder os comentários certo.

**Uotani**

Hahaha o Cygnus é realmente um caso a parte, não, ele tem umas reações e atitudes muito engraçadas mesmo. Não queremos (nem os rapazes) nem pensar no que ele faria se descobrisse o interesse dos meninos pelas suas irmãs... Bom, próximo cap postado, esperamos que tenha gostado desse tb. bjs

**Mel Black Potter**

Capítulo ES! Ok Ok!!!! "anotando" Mas vamos e venhamos, esse cap cheio de NL e CP foi ótimo, não? Você não perde por esperar a confusão que vai rolar no próximo hahahahahahahaha

**Amy Black **

Ah elas vão dar o troco sim... pode esperar... A Perse com ciúmes consegue ser pior que o Cygnus hahahahahaha. O problema é que eles também revidam e... bom, deixa pros próximos capítulos ne...

**Gagau**

Fofo! Que legal que você esta achando eles fofos... A Perse, ciumenta "magiiiiiina". Da onde você tirou essa idéia??? Hahahahah Ela é o ciúmes em pessoa isso sim... hahahahhaha A Veja não contou nada demais na verdade, apenas o que realmente aconteceu. Mas a Perse não tirou a idéia do Cygnus ter dormido cm outras mulheres da cabeça, como você pode perceber... rs... fazer o que, o Cygnus merece.

**nessan black**

Que bom que está gostando tanto assim nessan!!! A fic vai ser atualizada no 3V tbm, assim que o site for atualizado pela Pichi, ok. Ama JV (Mira, que "comanda" o casal da um sorrisinho para as co-autoras) eles são lindos mesmo... Tb achamos que F/L tinha que ter mais, só que a Sweet (que "comanda" esse casal) aparece pouco... aff Ahhhhhhhhhhh NL! Eles são enrolados mesmo, mas não é que desenrolam antes de todo mundo!!!! Hahhahahah

(Mira lendo a última frase e corando envergonhada: brigadinha pelo "fã" nessan! Brigada mesmo... E eu tn gosto mais dessa do que de Novos tempos, e olha que Novos tempos é uma das minhas fics q eu mais amo... rs.)

**vivis Drecco**

(resposta totalmente da Mira) drogaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa eu amo as suas reviews gigantes... buáááá Manda! Manda! Manda!

Voce quer um Cygnus, bem vinda ao clube... se bem que eu sou mais o Jack hahahaha Agora quanto ao Lúcifer... Bom a Lizzy é ciumenta heim, cuidado!!!! Hahahha bjs e obrigada

Bom gente, esperamos mais comentários ok... bjs e até o próximo capítulo!


	24. Ressaca

**Capítulo XXII**

**Ressaca**

Jack não se surpreendeu por ser o único dos rapazes a aparecer para tomar café da manhã no horário normal em que era servido. Estranhou mesmo a falta de algumas meninas a mesa.

Apenas Betelguese se encontrava presente, já com suas vestes de montaria, demonstrando que sairia cedo para cavalgar.

A mãe já havia se retirado antes mesmo de Jack aparecer, estava de dieta, dissera à cunhada. Não demorava muito nas refeições, mas Lancaster sabia que o problema dela era dividir a mesa com trouxas, sangues-ruins e lobisomens.

O senhor Black lhe perguntou algo sobre a noite anterior e ele apenas sorriu em resposta, não querendo entrar em detalhes.

-Pai, o Jack me chamou para assistir a aula de hoje. – disse Lyra, chamando a atenção dos mais velhos para si – Eu posso?

Alexander olhou severo para a filha, depois encarou Jack por alguns minutos.

-Animagia é muito complicado filha. – respondeu o homem ainda encarando Lancaster – Por que quer assistir se não vai entender nada?

-Tenho absoluta certeza de que sua filha entenderá muito bem as aulas, senhor Potter. – disse Jack, cortante, depois, com a voz mais amena continuou – Acho que, talvez esteja no sangue de vocês compreender isso...

Felizmente Eric apareceu no recinto, antes que o assunto continuasse sentando-se ao seu lado, como de costume.

-Por Merlin, Vossa Alteza também está horrível... – disse Andrômeda soltando uma gargalhada que fez Eric lembrar de Stella – Não quero nem ver meu sobrinho. Do jeito que o Cygnus bebe tenho certeza que ele vai passar vários dias imprestável.

-Homens precisam se divertir de vez enquanto, minha irmã. – disse Sirius achando graça da cara de ressaca do cavaleiro e do príncipe – Bom, eu preciso ir. – se levantou da mesa – Me acompanha Alexander?

-Ah, sim, Sirius. – Potter também se levantou – Nos vemos depois do almoço, rapazes. E quanto a você Lyra... – abriu um leve sorriso – Pode assistir às aulas se assim desejar filha.

A garota o abraçou demoradamente e, após dar um beijo na testa da esposa, Alexander saiu, seguindo o cunhado, deixando um Jack particularmente feliz consigo mesmo para trás.

Nesse exato momento ninguém menos que Vega Black apareceu saltitante pela porta. Parecia alegre, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Para surpresa total de Jack, puxou a cadeira que estava vaga ao seu lado para se sentar, pronunciando um sonoro "bom dia" a todos.

-Ora, ora, ora... Acordou de bom humor hoje, Vega? – perguntou a tia com curiosidade – O que houve?

-Ah, nada demais, tia Andy... Foram apenas _bons sonhos_ que eu tive... – e lançou um olhar discreto e ao mesmo tempo malicioso para Jack, o fazendo engasgar com o gole da bebida que tomava.

-O que foi, senhor Lancaster? – perguntou ingênua - Também teve _bons sonhos_?

-Não costumo sonhar, senhorita Black. – respondeu ele rapidamente, não se permitindo lembrar de nenhum momento do sonho que tivera com ela, por mais que aqueles olhos a inquiri-lo tentassem-no.

-Ah... Mas isso é uma pena, senhor Lancaster. Sonhos costumam ser agradáveis. Costumamos nos permitir fazer coisas neles que não nos permitimos na realidade... – dizia ela, já preocupada em cortar um pedaço de bolo para comer.

-Entendo. – ele limpou a boca com o lenço e o colocou na mesa – Talvez seja por isso que eu não costume sonhar, senhorita. Tenho a tendência a realizar as coisas que quero... – se levantou – Bom, se me dão licença, preciso ver meu cavalo no estábulo.

-Eu vou com você, Jack.

-Você não comeu nada ainda, Eric.

-Tudo bem, eu estou sem fome. Senhora, senhoritas, se nos dão licença.

Após o aceno delas os dois saíram. E não demorou muito para que Eric achasse seguro tocar no assunto.

-Ela sabe, não sabe?

-Sabe... – sussurrou Lancaster, com a raiva borbulhando no olhar.

-Mas como?

-A pequena ouviu nossa conversa de ontem. Ela estava lá. O que significa que o meu problema triplicou de tamanho agora...

-O que pretende fazer?

-Não sei... Mas ficar nas mãos dela é que eu não vou... – ele parou de repente, levou as mãos ao rosto, cansado, e arfou enquanto as deslizava pelos cabelos – O pior, é que eu sei que procurar uma rameira qualquer não vai adiantar... Eu não paro de pensar nela.

-Então, talvez devesse agir de forma inversa, não?

-Como assim?

-Conquiste-a.

Jack soltou uma gargalhada.

-Conquistar uma Black... Isso é uma piada, não é?

-E por que seria?

-Porque elas não têm coração para ser conquistado, Eric, por isso! – berrou, lembrando-se do que dissera ao pai na noite em que Noah fora mordido – Porque eu vou ficar nas mãos dela pro resto da minha vida se não conseguir esquecer aquele maldito sonho! – falou num tom mais baixo – Porque eu sei que não vou conseguir esquecer, por isso estou totalmente ferrado. – completou por fim, num suspiro.

Eric ainda o mirava quieto, esperando que seu acesso de raiva passasse.

-Bom, se me permite dizer, eu não sei qual o problema que você tem com as mulheres Black, Jack, mas pela minha percepção você tem total capacidade de conquistá-la, se quiser... – o amigo voltou a encará-lo, com olhar desconfiado – Desde que chegamos a esse castelo a atenção da menina se virou completamente para você. Não há outra pessoa no recinto sempre que você está lá. É a sua presença que ela sempre insinua incomodar-lhe, e é a sua presença que ela parece querer quando não está por perto.

-Esta dizendo que ela sente algo por mim?

-Sim, estou. A garota fica inquieta demais quando você não esta presente e isso só parece passar quando você chega.

-Isso é por que ela gosta de me tirar do sério, não por que ela goste de mim, Eric.

-No meu vocabulário as duas coisas são sinônimos, Jack.

Lancaster fitou a janela mais adiante, pensativo.

-Então, cavaleiro, vai fugir da briga ou lutar pela dama? – perguntou o príncipe, que só conseguiu um olhar fuzilante seguido de um sorriso maroto como resposta.

88888888888

Felix se encontrava recostado a uma árvore em frente da caverna mirando num ar vago a trilha que dava até o local. Seus lábios curvaram-se num largo sorriso ao avistar, ao longe, Betel se aproximando com o cavalo num ar altivo. Calmamente, ele esperou a moça descer da sua montaria e, após prender o animal próximo ao seu, vir ao seu encontro com um largo sorriso.

O rapaz desencostou-se da árvore e já ia se preparar para falar algo, quando a mão que lhe veio de encontro ao rosto fê-lo impedir de realizar o ato.

-Hey! - ele protestou, indignado, enquanto Betel o encarava de forma fuziladora e meio ofegante. - Eu acho que eu não mereci isso.

-Não mereceu? - Betel quase urrou, enfurecida. - Você ainda tem a audácia de me dizer que não merece, Lestrange? - ela prosseguiu, enquanto ele massageava o local atingido. - Você merecia algo _muito_ pior, seu desgraçado de uma figa!

-Mas... - ele perguntou, confuso. - O que foi que eu fiz, Bel...?

-Não me chame de _Bel_! - ela grunhiu em resposta. - Olhe para sua consciência e veja o que você fez, Felix! - ela inspirou profundamente.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, incrédulo.

-Mas eu não fiz nada!

-Não fez nada! Não fez nada! Pare de ficar repetindo mentiras, Lestrange!

-Betelguese Black, ou você me explica o motivo desse tapa ou eu vou ficar realmente irritado!

-Acho que você não entendeu ainda, Felix! QUEM ESTÁ IRRITADA AQUI SOU EU! Como pôde sair com aquele retardado, traidor e hipócrita do Malfoy?

-Eu só... - ele começou, meio atordoado. - Espera, como você sabe disso? - Betelguese pareceu, instantaneamente perder o ar irritado e Felix notara que a garota ficara visivelmente envergonhada. - Você anda me espionando, Betelguese Black?

-Claro que não. - ela resmungou, enquanto ele a observava com um olhar repreensivo. - Eu só... - ela bufou de raiva. - Mas isso não é o ponto inicial da nossa conversa.

-Não desvie do assunto. - ele a repreendeu num murmúrio.

-Quem está desviando do assunto é você! - ela respirou fundo quando ele notou que ele ainda a encarava como se esperasse que ela dissesse alguma coisa. - Está bem, está bem; eu saí para vigiar alguém sim. - ele ia falar algo mais ela prosseguiu, não dando chance dele se manifestar. - Mas não foi você. Foi o meu irmão e os amigos dele.

A feição de Felix pareceu visivelmente enciumada.

-E porque você vigiaria os _amigos_ de seu irmão, Betelguese Black? - ele arqueou a sobrancelha, desconfiado. - É melhor você explicar muito bem essa história.

-E é melhor você me explicar o que diabos estava fazendo com Malfoy naquela maldita taberna! - ela grunhiu em resposta.

Ele respirou profundamente.

-Sua família está brigada coma dele. Não a minha, Bel. E ainda existem negócios que os Malfoy tem que participar, eu estava apenas cumprindo um pedido do meu pai.

Ela o olhou de esgueira.

-Agora vamos a sua explicação.

Betel suspirou, antes de falar.

-Vega queria ir lá. Só a acompanhei por que ela ameaçou de contar sobre nós dois e... Bom, ela ia acabar indo sozinha e se metendo em confusão.

-Certo. Tudo esclarecido. - respirou fundo. - Agora você precisava me bater primeiro para pedir explicações depois? - ele fez uma feição meio magoada.

-Precisava. - ela riu, apesar de meio envergonhada pela sua reação impulsiva. - Você não me contou que sairia ontem à noite, então, quer dizer que pode ter saído outras vezes sem que eu tivesse ciência disso.

-Bom... - ele fez um ar pensativo, aproximando-se dela calmamente e trazendo-a para junto de si pela cintura. - você também não me avisou que sairia, então, podemos dizer que estamos quites. - ele sorriu meio de lado. - E, Bel, quem era você ali? - ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Eu vi uma pessoa que me lembrou muito você, mas, bem... - ele franziu o cenho. - ela era _muito_ diferente.

Betelguese apenas riu e esboçou um ar meio manhoso e meio enciumado.

-É mesmo? E quem era essa pessoa? Uma cortesã, Felix Lestrange?

Ele negou.

-Não havia cortesãs naquela taberna, Betel. - ele falou num tom sério. - Mas foi um velho que me lembrou você.

Ela riu um pouco alto, meio nervosa.

-E quanto whiskys de fogo você tinha bebido para chegar a essa conclusão?

-Incrivelmente nenhum Betel...

-Está querendo dizer que me confundiu com um velho caquético enquanto estava sóbrio, sr. Lestrange?

-Bom, se não era você era seu parente, por que me olhou igualzinho você está me olhando agora.

-Você deve ter visto coisas, Felix. - ela falou calmamente, forçando um meio sorriso. - Eu estava utilizando o Feitiço da Desilusão. - ela emendou. - A Lynx quem o executou para mim.

Se Felix desconfiara ou não da desculpa que Betelguese arranjara, a morena não soube dizer e, tão pouco, se importava em saber, pois, antes que o mesmo se manifestasse, capturou os lábios dele, beijando-o com fervor.

88888888888

Quando Cygnus acordou, o sol já estava alto no céu, provavelmente já passava de meio-dia. Entretanto, ele não encontrou forças para levantar da cama e fechou novamente os olhos enquanto um flash da noite passada rodava na sua cabeça.

A noite na taverna, o incontável número de whiskys de fogo tomados, a briga com Malfoy, a volta ao castelo e finalmente, a discussão com Persephone.

Sua cabeça começou a latejar mais forte, indicando que, além de possuir problemas amorosos, ele ainda estava de ressaca.

Levantou-se devagar, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Não pode dizer que o resultado foi favorável.

-Senhor Black, senhorzinho finalmente acordou! – era Winly exclamando com sua voz esganiçada.

Cygnus bufou, irritado.

-É o que parece, não? Winly, prepare meu banho e traga-me o café-da-manhã ou o almoço, o que seja, não estou com vontade de descer.

Winly não parecera chateado pela forma rude como fora tratado, ainda parecia contente pelo seu senhor ter acordado.

-Sim, senhorzinho. Vosso pai mandou entregar isso para o senhor quando acordasse. – Ela continuou, entregando-lhe um vidro de poções verde.

Cygnus rapidamente pegou o vidro e bebeu todo seu conteúdo. Tinha que agradecer ao pai depois por ter-se lembrado de fazer uma poção para aliviar sua ressaca, mesmo que, nas atuais condições, não fosse de muita ajuda.

Ele ouviu uma batida na porta e rolou os olhos, mal acordava e já tinha gente procurando-o. Talvez fosse Persephone. Ela pediria desculpas, ele as aceitaria e fariam as pazes. Talvez então nem saísse mesmo do quatro...Ele ouviu a maçaneta girar e virou-se para ver sua irmã, Stella, entrando.

-Você agora vai entrando sem avisar? – Ele perguntou frustrado, por alguns segundos deixara-se iludir achando que Persephone realmente iria até ele, mas não, ela era muito orgulhosa para fazer isso, mesmo quando sabia que estava errada ou, pelo menos, quando Cygnus tinha certeza que ela estava errada. Ele suspirou, com raiva de si mesmo por pensar que poderia ser e queria que fosse ela.

Stella parou no meio do quarto, dando uma boa olhada no irmão. Os cabelos pretos estavam bagunçados, os olhos pareciam fazer um enorme esforço para permanecerem abertos, além de possuir grandes olheiras.

Ela notou também que ele estava vestindo o mesmo traje do dia anterior. Mesmo assim controlou a vontade de passar um sermão e puxar as orelhas do irmão.

-Você está horrível. – limitou-se a comentar, sem responder à pergunta – E, pelo visto, seu humor não está muito melhor.

-Por que acha isso? – ele perguntou com pouca paciência – Afinal minha noite foi maravilhosa, por que meu humor não estaria bom?

Stella deu de ombros.

-Talvez por conta da ressaca. – sorriu amavelmente – Tomou a poção que o papai te mandou?

Cygnus fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Que bom, então se arrume, vamos descer, eu te acompanho na sua refeição.

-Não to a fim de sair da cama hoje, Sté.

-Não está a fim, Cygnus? - ela perguntou raivosa. – Esqueceu-se que possui responsabilidades? E elas incluem as aulas de magia de Eric?

Cygnus revirou os olhos.

-Eu não acho que seria um bom professor hoje. – ele respondeu calmamente, o que só fez aumentar a irritação da irmã.

-Sabe, você não pode se livrar de tudo e passar o dia na cama só porque brigou com a titia.

Foi a vez de Cygnus olhar irritado para a irmã

-Ela não tem nada a ver com isso. – ele respondeu pausadamente. – O fato de querer passar o dia na cama não tem relação nem com os meus problemas amorosos, Stella. Eu tive uma noite maravilhosa, só bebi um pouco demais, admito.

Sté bufou, irritada.

-Um pouco? Cygnus, você deve ter bebido do bar inteiro!

-Não tive tempo para beber o bar inteiro, maninha...

Já que sua tia não acreditava que ele não tivesse dormido com ninguém, do que adiantava não mentir, dizendo que a noite foi bem melhor do que na verdade foi.

-Nenhum de nós, para ser sincero.

Stella engoliu seco.

-Como assim? O que está insinuando, Cygnus?

-Ora Sté, você já é bem crescidinha para saber o que quatro homens solteiros fazem quando saem sozinhos.

-Vo-vocês estavam com mulheres da vida? - ela perguntou, olhando séria para ele, não conseguindo controlar a voz no começo.

Cygnus revirou os olhos, sua irmã era realmente muito ingênua. Se duvidasse, Sté era mais ingênua até do que Vega.

-Puxa, Sté, como você adivinhou?

Ela arregalou os olhos. Então, era realmente verdade? Cygnus não estava brincando? Isso significava que sua tia estava mesmo falando a verdade e que Eric... Ele provavelmente havia...

-Todos vocês? - ela perguntou, temendo a resposta do irmão.

-É claro, Sté... E foi muito bom, se me permite um comentário. Tinha uma ruiva que, Merlin, era só fogo. E Eric... As pessoas pensam que o príncipe é um santo, mas ele estava com uma loira que...

- CYGNUS BLACK! - Stella gritou - Eu não vim aqui pra ouvir você falar dos seus bacanais!

Ele a olhou surpreso pelo ataque, Stella não costumava elevar o tom de voz, de qualquer forma resolveu não se importar.

-É verdade, Sté... O que você veio fazer aqui mesmo?

-Ver se você estava bem, seu cretino, pervertido de uma figa! – urrou – Mas pelo visto você esta bem melhor do que eu poderia imaginar, não? Vou deixá-lo com as suas lembranças... Com licença!

E se retirou, batendo a porta fortemente atrás de si.

88888888888

N/A: oi gente, ta duro postar sem a nossa beta mor (a Arada ainda esta passeando no Canadá), por isso não reclamem do péssimo português.

Eu já comentei que existe diversas imagens da fic na minha página no DeviantArt? Não, bom, o link ta no _profile_, quem quiser dar uma olhada é só entrar na galeria (brevemente estarei postando desenhos dos animagos !!!!!). Quem for lá aproveite e deixe comentários nos desenhos tb!!!!!!! hahahahahaha

E agora, vamos a parte mais legal: respondendo aos comentários!!!!!!

**nessan black** – Desculpa, mas como já disse a Adara ta viajando e a gente ta sem Beta... rs... Ninguém quer te matar aqui, até pq, quem leria o que escrevemos? 

Ah sim, os acontecimento são picantes até demais pra época, concordo plenamente. Mais um ponto onde não deu pra nos aprofundarmos muito enquanto escrevíamos, fidelização da época... Mas ao meu ver particular (claro) não está nada gritante no fim das contas.

De qualquer forma se fossemos ser fieis a época seria necessário uma pesquisa histórica que tomaria muito o nosso tempo e, no fim das contas isso aqui deixaria de ser uma diversão pra gente. Espero que entenda.

Mas ficamos felizes que esteja gostando mesmo com esses errinhos...

E ai? O que achou da JV desse cap, heim??? Rs... To com pena dos meninos agora. Essa mentira do Cygnus vai dar o que falar.

**Gagau **– Bom, na verdade a Lynx não fez tudo aquilo, o Noah que... Lisa tapa a boca de Mira ok ok, desculpe, to falando demais... muda

Perse ciumenta??? Que isssssssssssoooooo hahahahah, mas, vamos e convenhamos, depois desse cap é de se entender por que eles dois se merecem afinal. Se ela é ciumenta, ele é um pirracento de marca maior hahahaha

Pronto, nesse cap teve pouco JV, mas teve... E prepare-se que só tende a piorar o relacionamento deles... Ou seria melhorar? Mira feliz e marcando no papelzinho quantos já disseram que JV é o favorito hahaha

Mais uma vez desculpa pela demora... culpa da Adara como já disse, rs.

**Amy Balck** – Pronto gente a Vega voltou!!!!!!! Rs... Gostou dela nesse cap? E a mentirinha do Cygnus, heim? Fala sério!!!! E não morra, como já disse a Nessan, se vcs morrerem ninguém vai ler isso daqui!!!!!

**Mel Black Potter** – N/L é muito fofo mesmo ne. Espero que tenha gostado tanto desse novo cap qt gostou do anterior, mesmo tendo pouco NL. Até por que o Cygnus é um show a parte.

**Vivis Drecco** – hahahahahah Finalmente um SUUUUPERRR comentário da Vivis!!!!! Eeeeeee Mira dando pulinhos de alegria garanto q as meninas tb vão amar. E bom, para um super comentário, uma super resposta, certo...

A Lyra mandou dizer o seguinte "Eu gostei muito do comentário da Vivis.  
Especialmente porque ela tá doida pra ver o Matt... "

Já eu, a Mira, vou começar dizendo que vc provavelmente é a primeira pessoa a ler o trailer e comentá-lo... rs... E te entendo muito bem pq eu tb me considero uma Black, Grinfinória que nem o papai, sorrisinho cínico de anjinho.

Ahhh aqui eu tenho q fazer uma ressalva... o Cygnus é criação da May Malfoy, ela só fez isso na fic, mas, vamos combinar, fez muito bem feito, como tudo que ela escreve (olhos brilhantes ao lembrar de "Quase sem querer" – sim, essa fic MARCO em DG é dela!!!!).

O Noah é lindo ne!!!!!! (créditos para a Lisa Black) o jeito que ele demonstra o que sente pela Lynx tb! (adorei a história de múltiplas personalidades hahahah)

Nós tb achamos que seriam as garotas q dominariam a cena, quando começamos a escrever a fic (q nem nome tinha na época) mas não é que os meninos se sobressaíram!!!!! O nome da fic veio na seqüência a nos darmos conta sobre o quanto eles são cativantes adoráveis e roubadores de cena...

Hahahahahahhaha Seu casal favorito são dois! Tudo bem, tudo bem... rs. Não vou brigar, juro.

Hum, Lynx te lembra a Bella? Definitivamente a Lisa vai ficar convencida depois disso...  
Ah cara, mas a Vega só foi a primeira a notar sobre o Jack pq ela é muito folgada e foi atacar o príncipe, rs, não foi nenhum grande feito sabe!

Hei!!!! Compare o Joseph apenas ao Lucius, por favor... eu ainda tenho esperanças que o Draco seja trazido para o lado claro da força até o final da série original...

Ai ai ai o Jack e a Vega são meu ideal romântico, mesmo. Não tenho como negar que amo o jeito que ele ama ela. imaginando a cara do coitado do seu namorado e caindo na gargalhada na seqüência.

Pelo visto tem muitas perguntas sobre eles, não... hahahahah aguarrrrdeeeee.  
Vc realmente achou que o Cygnus fosse demorar pra pegar a Perse??? Hahahahha Sobre a Perse não ser tia dele... ela é! Isso foi uma forma de apoio _sutil_ ao shipper SB, sabe como é, tinha que rolar um incesto entre os Black.

E a Hera na verdade fica enchendo a irmã pq acha que o filho não faria a loucura de ficar com a Perse realmente, só por isso. Mas ela já se tocou que os dois se gostam e não gosta nada disso. E lembre-se a Hera é Black por casamento, perde um pouco a essência, sabe como é...

Você nem imagina como vai se divertir ainda com as brigas entre eles CP, modesta parte a gente caprichou nas brigas entre esse casal.

"_E os garotos estão com muita vontade caçar estrelas, mas as estrelas é que estão caçando eles..."_ ahahahahahah adorei essa percepção!  
Jura que vc se tocou do Flix e da Betel antes? A Sweet vai ficar faceira! Ela pensou nessa frase exatamente por conta disso. Mas, que premio vc ganhou por ganhar a aposta heim? CONTA! CONTA! CONTA!

Casais bem planejados é bondade sua viu, eles foram surgindo mesmo...  
Ah, o Matt? Ah... Bom, ele vai aparecer... risinho calma...  
Não foi só o charme do Jack que o James puxou sabe, a teimosia e a insistência também, para azar (ou sorte) da Vega e da Lílian!!!!! AGORA, o convencimento é todo da Veguinha mesmo aahahahahhah!!! A única diferença dele pro James, na verdade é que o James é bem mais infantil, no meu ponto de vista, claro. E tenho certeza que vc vai amarrrrrrrrr as próximas cenas dele com o pai... aiii ficaram fofassssss.  
Tudo bem, vc disputa o Lúcifer com a Lizzy que eu me entendo com a Vega (que sou eu mesma então não vai ter tanto problema hahahha) e fico com o Jack!

Final da fic??? Ihhhhhh vai demorar heim... A adara ta curtindo o Canadá, a Lyla mudou e ta com problemas pra conectar, a Lisa ta estudando demais, eu trabalhando de menos e a Sweet sumiu... Mas estamos indo aos trancos e barrancos.

Respondendo Ps: sobre isso vc terá que ler a fic até o fim, isso se a gente conseguir escrevê-la até o fim!!! Hahahahahaha mas já andamos discutindo possibilidade sobre os Black na árvore genealógica da rainha Elizabeth.

Respondendo Ps 2: ah, eu não vou dar esse recado para a Lizzy não... ela é meio brava... hahaha fala vc pra ela!

Respondendo P s 3: Claro que pode, mas me mande o link porque eu quero lê-las!

Bjsss e mande mais comentários!!!!

Bom, ficamos por aqui e até o próximo capítulo!

Bjs a todos


	25. Brigas e Desentendimentos

**Capítulo XXIII**

* * *

-Então, foi mesmo verdade tudo o que a Perse disse?

Stella não se sentiu surpresa ao ser abordada pela irmã tão logo abrira a porta do quarto dela. Respirou profundamente e, ao ver dela, aquilo pareceu ser resposta suficiente para irmã.

Aquela cena parecia um _déjà vu_ da noite anterior. Lynx estava novamente sentada no peitoril da janela, só que, diferente da outra vez, a irmã estava abraçada aos joelhos e descansava a cabeça sobre os joelhos, estando agora vestida com trajes masculinos. Sté sorrira um pouco. Aparentemente, aquilo virara um constante hábito da garota.

-E... – Lynce prosseguiu num tom meio amargo. – Devo supor que Cygnus Black não fora o único deles a se deitar com cortesãs, não é mesmo?

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Lynce? – Stella respondeu com uma outra pergunta. A morena apenas respirou fundo e voltou o olhar para irmã. Percebeu ela sorrir de modo meio amargo.

-Não, não aconteceu nada, Sté. – ela falou num murmúrio. – Só são coisas minhas. – ela riu fracamente e a irmã notou que ela corara de leve. – Eu já devia saber que, uma vez na vida, eu deveria deixar de ser sonhadora e acreditar que os homens são assim... – ela deu de ombros.

-Você está falando do Noah? – Sté questionou num ar desconfiado.

-É... – ela respondeu num ar vago. – Talvez eu venha pensado mais do que deveria nele ultimamente...

A irmã esboçou um meio sorriso, recostando-se na parede ao lado do parapeito onde a irmã estava sentada.

-E eu cheguei a pensar que ele também estava na mesma situação que a minha. – ela suspirou. – Mas vejo que eu me enganei, não? – Lynx tornou a dar de ombros. – Eu sabia que não deveria confiar tanto assim nos homens. Eles só mudam a fisionomia; por dentro são todos iguais. – ela encarou a irmã firmemente. – E você, já sabe o que vai fazer?

Stella encarou a irmã firmemente e depois respirou fundo.

-Eu... Eu não sei o que fazer. – ela cruzou os braços sobre o corpo. – É difícil acreditar que palavras que soaram tão verdadeiras para mim sejam apenas parte de uma estratégia de conquista para o príncipe; mas estaria mentindo ao dizer que não fiquei magoada com o que ele fez, mesmo que não tivéssemos nada ainda.

-É difícil entender a cabeça dos homens. – Lynx murmurou num ar sério. – Por mais que você ache que está entendendo, mas eles se tornam difíceis de entendimento. Pode soar meio contraditório, mas eu creio que não há melhor forma de dizer isso.

-E a titia? – Sté questionou calmamente. – Como ela está?

-Mais calma. – Lynx mordeu o lábio inferior. – O que significa que boa coisa não está por vir. – ela respirou fundo. – Creio que você já deve ter uma leve idéia do que isso pode significar, não é?

-É pior do que termos um futuro pretendente da tia Perse almoçando conosco um dia desses?

Lynx riu de leve e se preparou para dizer algo, mas a porta se abrindo mais uma vez fê-la fechar a boca imediatamente. As duas irmãs curvaram os lábios num doce sorriso ao reconhecer uma massa de cabelos rubros com um largo sorriso trazendo por uma das mãos uma Vega com um ar estranhamente sério.

-Vamos, vamos, Lynce e Sté! – a pequena falou num ar contente. – Papai me deixou assistir às aulas de animagia do príncipe. E o tio Sirius nos disse que vai ter uma ainda hoje.

Vega apenas respirou fundo e as outras duas irmãs se entreolharam. Não estavam muito animadas em olhar para os rapazes depois de toda aquela situação. A pequena notara o desânimo das primas e esboçou um ar confuso.

-O que aconteceu? – ela questionou, intrigada. – Vocês não querem assistir?

-Não, Lyra. – Sté se pronunciou, aproximando-se da prima e acariciando os cabelos dela num gesto amável. – É que a Lynce não está se sentindo muito bem.

-Ela está com o mesmo problema da Vega? – a mais nova das Black careteou e as irmãs prenderam o riso. – Está com dor de cabeça, Lynce?

-Um pouco... – a mais velha sorriu, escorregando os pés para fora do peitoril e descendo de lá num breve pulo.

-Então, por que não vem com a gente? – a pequena insistiu. – Vai ser divertido! Você pode se distrair!

-Talvez outro dia, Lyra. – ela deu um beijo na prima, que fez uma feição emburrada em seguida. – Prometo que te ensino alguns truques mais tarde, então, certo? – ela piscou o olho para a ruivinha, ao que ela esboçou um largo sorriso.

-Sim! – falou animada, tomando a mão de Sté e puxando-a calmamente. – Vamos, então, Sté, senão nos atrasamos.

-O Cygnus mal acordou, Lyra. – Vega falou num ar baixo. – Provavelmente isso ainda vai demorar.

-Mas o Lancaster já está ensinando algumas coisas para o príncipe Eric! – ela falou, animada. – Eles dois já foram para a floresta, eu sei!

-E o Richards não foi com eles? – Lynx perguntou, mal contendo a pergunta dentro de si.

Lyra a encarou firmemente.

-Não, Lynce, ele não estava no café da manhã com a gente. Ele pode estar dormindo ainda.

A morena fez menção de resmungar algo mais por fim sorriu para a prima.

-Não é melhor vocês três irem logo?

-A Vega não vai. – a pequena falou, meio desanimada. – Ela disse que quer dormir mais um pouco. Ela disse que ia, mas desistiu quando a tia Perse falou alguma coisa com ela. - a ruivinha suspirou. – Então eu vim aqui chamar vocês para irem comigo e trouxe a Vega para me ajudar.

-A Sté vai com você, Lyra. – Vega comentou num murmúrio.

-Sim, eu vou. – Stella sorriu de leve, antes de olhar para Lynce. – Vai ficar tudo bem contigo?

A irmã apenas assentiu e, logo depois, as outras três saíram do quarto. Ao se ver sozinha novamente, Lynx deixou-se cair na cama e abraçou o travesseiro, suspirando profundamente.

-Você é um idiota, Noah Richards. – ela falou num murmúrio. – E eu mais idiota ainda por ter me apaixonado por você.

88888888888

Se quando Stella, acompanhada por Lyra, saiu do quarto da irmã não tinha idéia do que faria caso visse Eric, quando finalmente o viu foi tudo muito diferente, ela sabia exatamente o que desejava fazer.

Ela desejava gritar-lhe a plenos pulmões, perguntar como ele poderia dizer palavras tão lindas, declarações do que ela supunha ser amor durante o dia e à noite refestelar-se nos braços de uma cortesã qualquer.

Seu gênio Black, misturado ao sangue italiano da mãe, dizia-lhe: _"Vamos, Sté, faça uma cena. Faça o pagar pelo sofrimento que lhe causou. Ele não pode ficar impune."_ Mas ela balançou a cabeça e tentou controlar-se, não cometeria o mesmo erro da tia de fazer um espetáculo que, no final, só serviria para mostrar como ela estava sangrando e Stella Black não mostrava suas feridas.

Ela esboçou um sorriso para Eric e Jack que olhavam as duas se aproximar.

-Como vocês vão? Estão curados da noite de ontem? - ela alfinetou. Estranhamente, Jack e Eric ficaram embaraçados, ao contrário de Cygnus que pusera a contar sobre suas conquistas.

Bem, era provavelmente porque Lyra estava com ela.

-Eu vim ver a aula de animagia. – a ruiva falou alegremente, intrometendo-se na conversa e não deixando os cavaleiros responderem. – Senhor Lancaster, haverá aula, não?

-É claro que sim, pequena Lyra. Eric e Cygnus querem tornar-se animagos o mais cedo possível.

Sté revirou os olhos, ao que contava, seu irmão não estava nem um pouco interessado nas aulas de animagia.

-Lancaster, por que você não ensina alguns truques a Lyra enquanto eu e príncipe Eric conversamos?

Ela notou a surpresa nos olhos do príncipe e a posterior esperança que surgiu neles. Será que o príncipe a considerava tão ingênua a ponto de dizer "sim" a ele depois da noite passada?

Lancaster somente assentiu afirmativamente, levando Lyra para perto de um carvalho enquanto Eric dava o braço a Stella e eles caminhavam para algum lugar onde pudessem conversar sem serem interrompidos.

-Então... creio que a senhorita já decidiu-se sobre o que conversamos ontem. - ele comentou quando chegaram à beira do riacho do dia anterior. Como a vida era irônica, Stella pensou.

-Já me decidi sim. Não sei se tomei a decisão adequada, mas vim dizer-lhe que não quero nada com o senhor. Não quero ser sua esposa, não quero sua amante, sua amada nem mesmo sua amiga. – ela respondeu fria.

Eric olhou espantado para a garota à sua frente. Essa Stella, fria e contida, em nada se parecia com a Stella que correspondera avidamente aos seus beijos. Ele não conseguia sustentar seu olhar, então, voltou sua atenção ao riacho, na esperança vã de recompor-se.

-Essa é sua palavra final?- ele perguntou, tentando manter a voz tão desprovida de emoção quanto à dela, mas não conseguindo.

-É minha única palavra, senhor príncipe. – ela respondeu, por um momento sentindo pena de Eric, ele parecia realmente com um homem apaixonado que fora desprezado pela mulher que amava.

Mas, não, aquilo não era possível! _"É tudo teatro, Sté, é tudo teatro, não se esqueça"_, ela repetia incontáveis vezes para si.

-Posso pelo menos saber o motivo dessa recusa tão forte? – ele perguntou, a tristeza presente em cada palavra pronunciada.

Stella espantou-se com a pergunta e analisou-a calmamente.

-Não vejo porque não. Ontem o senhor saiu com meu irmão para uma taverna. Sei, sim, que não tínhamos nada e, portanto, não podia exigir nada. Mas não só o senhor voltou bêbado como, na ocasião, passou a noite com cortesãs, então...

-Mas Stella, eu não estava com cortesãs! - ele falou, interrompendo-a.

Ela o olhou extremamente irritada, os olhos pela primeira vez na conversa brilhando de emoção.

-Por favor, meu senhor, conserve pelo menos sua dignidade e não minta, recebi essa informação da boca de meu próprio irmão. – ela respondeu, afastando-se e deixando Eric sozinho à beira do riacho, remoendo o que acabara de ouvir.

-O QUÊ?- ele falou sozinho depois de um tempo. – De onde Cygnus tirou a idéia de que estávamos com cortesãs?!

88888888888

Vega acabou voltando ao quarto de Lynx após a saíra com Stella e Lyra. Não estava com cabeça para conversar com ninguém e também não queria ficar sozinha, o que tornava a irmã mais velha uma ótima opção de companhia. Quando entrou, Lynx estava na sentada ao parapeito da janela. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, mas, a certa altura o silêncio entre as duas começou a incomodar a caçula.

-Então, já sabe o que nós vamos fazer?

Lynx a olhou de lado.

-Nós?

-É... Nós...

-Fazer?

-É... Fazer... – Vega começava a esboçar sinais de irritação com a falta de entendimento da parte da Lynx.

-Fazer com quem, Vega?

-Com aqueles _pervertidos_... – disse simplesmente – Vocês vão dar o troco, não vão? – levantou-se da cama – Digo, é bem visível o seu interesse pelo trouxa e o dele por você, por exemplo. Assim como o interesse do príncipe pela Sté e... Bom, o do Cygnus pela tia Perse é mais do que visível. – parou ao lado da irmã – No entanto, mesmo interessados em vocês, eles vão para a farra e ainda acabam dormindo com rameiras... – ela cruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos – Vocês não vão deixar isso barato, vão?

Lynx sorriu, achando extremamente engraçado a forma como a irmãzinha a encarava.

-Não sei, Vega... Mas o que você tem haver com isso? Por que está tão preocupada em fazer algo para atingir os rapazes se não se foi magoada por nenhum deles?

Vega deu de ombros e sorriu de forma maquiavélica.

-Ah mana, você me conhece... Eu adoro infernizar os outros. É mais forte do que eu.

-Tem certeza que isso não tem nada haver com o Lancaster, maninha?

Se houve algum resquício de surpresa a pergunta que Lynx fez, Vega o disfarçou muito bem.

-Por que teria algo haver com ele?

-Não sei... Mas ultimamente me parece que seu mundo esta girando em volta do cavaleiro.

Vega cruzou os braços.

-Muito bem, eu confesso... Não estou nem aí pro caso de vocês três com os outros... – Lynx ia protestar pela utilização da palavra "caso", mas não teve tempo - A única cosa que eu quero é fazer algo que deixe aquele prepotente em péssimos lençóis.

-E por quê?

-É pessoal. Não gosto dele. Aliás, eu o odeio. É um intrometido, prepotente. - dizendo isso virou as costas e seguiu para a porta – Se conseguir penar em algo realmente bom, me avise, eu não quero ficar fora dessa.

-Pode deixar maninha... E Vega! – a mais nova voltou os olhos para Lynx assim que alcançou a maçaneta – Só para avisar: o contrario de amor é indiferença. Não ódio, maninha, por isso cuidado com quem você odeia.

88888888888

Quando Eric voltou para onde havia deixado Jack junto com a pequena Lyra, percebeu que o amigo estava sozinho novamente. Também notou pela feição intrigada que ele exibia que Stella deveria ter passado ali para pegar a ruivinha e depois saído sem dar muitas explicações. Respirou fundo, tentando esboçar no rosto uma feição impassível, mas tudo que conseguira fora um ar meio carrancudo e meio desesperado.

-O que aconteceu? - Jack questionou tão logo Eric se aproximara e desabara displicentemente no chão, deitando-se nele em silêncio e disposto a permanecer da mesma maneira, mas o amigo não estava muito disposto a cooperar e, segundos depois, sua visão da copa das árvores fora tomada pelo rosto invertido de Jack mirando-o de forma inquiridora.

-Nada demais. - ele resumiu num tom arrastado.

-Hum, acho que a situação se inverteu aqui. - Jack debochou, antes de revirar os olhos. - Creio que a feição de Stella Black me lembrando ligeiramente uma quimera enjaulada também não deve ter sido nada demais. - ele respirou fundo. - Qual foi a besteira que você fez dessa vez?

Eric apenas grunhiu algo ininteligível e bufou de raiva. Jack rogou paciência a Merlin.

-Poderia falar a minha língua, por favor?

-Será que se eu pedir para você parar de me torrar a paciência com um bando de perguntas, você cala essa boca? - falou num ar irritado. – Ou será que eu preciso mandar você fazer isso?

Jack respirou fundo e meneou a cabeça de leve.

-Só porque você recebeu um não de uma garota, não significa que você deve descontar sua raiva e frustração em seu amigo. - ele falou num tom meio frio. - A princípio, eu estou aqui para ajudar.

Eric respirou fundo e ergueu o tronco calmamente ao mesmo tempo em que Jack se afastava um pouco.

-Desculpe-me. - passou a mão nos seus cabelos, parecendo um pouco mais calmo. - É que... – ele respirou fundo. – você vai saber depois.

Jack esboçou um ar impaciente, mas preferiu não insistir, optando então por recostar-se na árvore e inspirar fundo. O silêncio reinou entre os dois amigos, mas ele não foi quebrado de uma maneira muito suave, já que, segundos depois, um berro de uma voz muito conhecida dos dois chegou até os ouvidos dos dois rapazes.

-_Você o quê?!_

Era Noah.

Jack tentou trocar um olhar com Eric, meio sem entender o que aquilo significava, ficando confuso ainda mais com as gargalhadas de Cygnus cada vez mais próximas e um resmungo do príncipe que lembrava muito algo como _"Pelo visto, ele já sabe"_.

-Você pirou por um acaso, Black? – o grunhir de Noah soou muito próximo e, alguns segundos depois, os dois rapazes já entraram no campo de visão de Eric e Jack. O loiro esboçava um ar tão carrancudo quando o de Eric, e o seu rosto mesclava entre lividez e rubor. Jack sentiu uma imensa vontade de rir, mas o assunto o intrigara, então, preferiu permanecer quieto. – Como você pôde inventar uma mentira dessas?

-Inventando, oras. – Cygnus falou, ainda rindo, enquanto os dois se juntavam aos outros calmamente. – Não era isso que ela queria? Pois bem, que assim seja.

Noah abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Jack foi mais rápido.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – questionou num resmungo, correndo o olhar de Cygnus, que ainda sorria, para Noah e Eric que aparentavam quase estar a soltar fogo pelas ventas de tão irados que estavam.

-Pergunte para ele. – o príncipe e o _licantropo_ falaram ao mesmo tempo, apontando para Cygnus.

Jack virou-se para o primogênito dos Black, que soltara uma nova gargalhada.

-Cygnus? – perguntou, já impaciente.

-Eu contei para a Sté que dormimos com algumas cortesãs ontem à noite. – ele falou num meio sorriso. – Tudo bem que é uma mentira, mas... Não é nisso que a Perse quer acreditar? Certo, agora ela terá motivos para tanto. – avaliou num tom arrastado, antes de lançar um olhar questionador para Eric e Noah. – E eu simplesmente não vejo motivos para tanta raiva de vocês dois. – ele os encarou de forma desconfiada.

-Não vê motivos? – Eric comentou, rouco, ficando ligeiramente corado. Noah, àquele ponto, ficara praticamente roxo e Jack notou que ele quase engasgara com o comentário de Cygnus. – Não vê motivos, Black? Tudo bem que você está com raiva da Persephone, mas isso não é motivo suficiente para nos meter nessa história também.

-Ah, francamente, Eric. – resmungou Cygnus. – Qual o problema disso? Vai dizer que você nunca... – ele riu quando Eric ficou ainda mais vermelho, mas, aparentemente, sua feição se tornara mais branda. – É verdade?

-Claro que não! – os olhos azuis do rapaz chisparam. – É que, se você não se lembra, Black, eu sou um príncipe e, como tal, tenho uma reputação a zelar. – ele bufou de raiva. – E se eu me deito ou não com cortesãs, não é pretensão minha que alguém saiba disso. _Quanto mais uma família inteira! E por algo que __**nem**__ aconteceu!_ – completou num grunhido.

-Não foi uma família inteira. – indignou-se Cygnus. – Só foi a Sté! – Eric quase engasgou, mas procurou apenas estreitar mais os olhos, escondendo seu lapso de constrangimento em fúria reprimida. De todas as irmãs, ele tinha que ter contado _justo_ para ela? – É claro que eu contei pretendendo que ela falasse para minha tia também. – ele prosseguiu, aparentemente, não notando a feição do príncipe. – Aliás, para _"confirmar"_ o que aquela louca estava a pensar. – prosseguiu num resmungo.

-Provavelmente... A essa altura, todas as suas irmãs devem estar sabendo também, não é? – Noah murmurou, rouco, reprimindo uma feição desesperada. Qual seria a reação da Lynx se soubesse disso, ainda mais depois que eles... Céus, ele estava encrencado. _Muito encrencado_.

-Creio que sim. – ele respondeu, ainda com um ar divertido. Jack reprimiu um sorriso, pensando em tirar algum proveito dessa história toda. – A Perse tem mania de afogar suas mágoas com todas as minhas irmãs e, certamente, agora deve estar se remoendo de ciúmes e percebendo o quanto eu sou importante para ela e o quanto ela sente a minha falta. – ele adquiriu um ar meio pomposo.

-Já pensou na hipótese dela estar de odiando com todas as forças do seu ser, não querendo ver você nem que fosse cortado em picadinhos para servir de ingrediente para a poção que ela está preparando? – Jack insinuou, meio maldoso. Cygnus fechou a cara, ao passo que Eric e Noah lançaram olhares mortíferos para ele.

Jack gargalhou gostosamente ao passo que Cygnus resmungou algo ininteligível. Já Noah e Eric tiveram um estranho acesso de tosses que lembrou uma tentativa de sufocar um riso para Cygnus e um leve praguejar para Jack.

-E até quando você vai sustentar essa mentira, Cygnus? – Jack questionou, após ter se recuperado do riso.

-Não sei. – falou seriamente. – Só sei que desejo transformá-la em realidade ainda essa noite.

-C-como? – Noah gaguejou, perplexo.

-Ora, eu pelo menos tenho que tirar um proveito dessa história toda, não é? – ele questionou, encarando Noah com um ar intrigado.

-Eu não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia... – o loiro comentou, receoso.

-E por que, não?

-Porque é mais fácil a Persephone ter menos raiva de você se isso for uma mentira do que se isso for _mesmo_ uma verdade. - ele respirou fundo. – Seja mais sensato, Black, você está agindo com raiva.

Cygnus deu de ombros.

-Pouco me importa. – falou num ar meio amargo. – Já que ela não quer se divertir comigo, eu procuro minhas próprias diversões. – sorriu de modo malicioso. – E, então, vocês vão?

Jack apenas esboçou um ar animado, ao passo que Eric murmurou um breve _"Sim, já está tudo estragado mesmo..."_, como se estivesse referindo à sua reputação, mas Jack sabia que ele estava se referindo a sua relação com Stella Black. Noah preferiu não se manifestar a um primeiro momento, o que fez com que atraísse a atenção dos outros três para si.

-E você, Noah? – questionou Cygnus, meio desconfiado.

Noah pigarreou, sentindo a face esquentar. Eric tinha um motivo plausível para ir sem que Cygnus desconfiasse da sua paixão pela irmã dele. Mas, e ele? O que poderia dizer...?

-Eu... Eu não sei. – ele deu de ombros. – Eu agora sou um lobisomem e...

-Você sabe, nós sabemos, mas os outros não precisam saber disso. – Cygnus falou num ar aborrecido. – Garanto que as mulheres nem vão reparar nesse detalhe e que você não vai se transformar e promover um assassinato em massa no bordel. – ele olhou feio para Cygnus. – E então, vai ou não?

Ele suspirou profundamente, declarando, enfim, sua derrota.

-E eu tenho outra escolha? – falou, forçando um sorriso. Agora, só resta saber como é que ele se entenderia com Lynx Black depois dessa história toda.

88888888888

E ai galera? O que acharam???

Bom, voumos parara de lerolero e ir logo respondendo os comentes ne:

**Vivis Drecco** - O Cygnus é uma ANTA! E não, ele não se tocou dos olhares ainda, até pq, do jeito que o bicho é ciumento, capaz de matar os amigos primeiro hahahahhaha

Calma calma! O Matt já vem! Mas pode perguntar o que quiser saber q se der a gente responde.

**Leera** – Que bom que esta gostando Leera! E ai, gostou da confusão que a anta do Cygnus criou??? Ele é sem noção ne...

**Lari **– As idades, perai, já postamos isso em algumas resposta, mas não lembro se foi aqui ou no 3V... Vamos lá:

Cygnus e Lynx-19 anos;

Stella-17 anos; Betel-16 anos;

Vega-14 anos;

Persephone-19 anos;

Eric – 18 anos;

Jack – 20 anos;

Noah – 22 anos;

Lyra – 11 anos e

Matt – 17 anos.

**Gagau** – hahahahahahhahhahahah O novo cap te respondeu ne? Pois é, bebida é um problema menina hahahahaahhaha

Bom gente, me deixem feliz e comente muito esse capítulo, se não não posto o próximo tão cedo .

Bjs

AMB


	26. Dando o troco

**Capítulo XXIV**

**Danto o troco**

* * *

Procurou as irmãs por todo castelo sem qualquer sucesso. Aquelas meninas tinham o dom de desaparecer quando mais se precisava delas. 

Abriu a porta do quarto de Lynx com força, era o último lugar que procuraria. Felizmente, suas irmãs estavam lá, todas elas.

- Vocês... Não vão... Acreditar... - ela falou ao mesmo tempo em que respirava profundamente, tentando recuperar o fôlego pela corrida.

Persephone olhou para a sobrinha surpresa e curiosa, tal como as irmãs Black.

-O que foi, Betelguese? Ficou chocada ao saber que seu irmão dormiu com rameiras?

Ela balançou a mão em negativa enquanto tomava fôlego.

-Não... Que rameiras?

-As que eles dormiram ontem. - respondeu Lynx seca.

Ela olhou para Vega.

-Mas não havia mulheres naquela taberna... Da onde vocês tiraram isso?

Vega deu de ombros.

-O Cygnus confirmou para a Sté hoje cedo. - falou a caçula - Provavelmente foram para algum bordel quando saímos de lá.

-Impossível...

-E por que seria impossível?

-Porque não há bordeis no vilarejo, esqueceram? O mais próximo é a quilômetros de distancia e...

-Eles são bruxos, Betel... Podem saber aparatar... – resmungou Stella - Pelo menos o Cygnus sabe, e eu tenho certeza que o tal Lancaster também.

-Mas o príncipe com certeza ainda não, Sté... E ainda tinha o trouxa com eles, não é?

-Dane-se! Eles foram... O Cygnus confirmou.

-Era sobre isso que eu queria falar quando chegue, tia. Acabei de ouvir uma conversa entre o nosso maninho e os rapazes e... Bom, não pude entender ao certo, mas ao que parece eles estão irritados por que o Cygnus falou alguma mentira sobre eles.

Vega levantou a sobrancelha, Persephone arfou descrente.

-Devem estar irritados por que o Cygnus nos contou o que fizeram, isso sim... - resmungou Stella.

-Eu não sei, não me pareceu isso, Sté. Eu realmente escutei alguma coisa sobre "mentira"...

-Acha que... Eles estão inventando que dormiram com rameiras? - perguntou a caçula com um certo brilho no olhar - Por que fariam isso?

Betel deu os ombros.

-Não faço idéia do porquê, mas tenho certeza que inventaram sim, ou melhor, Cygnus inventou, porque o príncipe não estava nada contente com a história.

Stella corou involuntariamente. Será que era verdade? Será que Eric não havia passado a noite com rameiras e tudo não passava de uma brincadeira de mau gosto do irmão? Ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, recusando-se a acreditar. E não era a única.

-Ora, Betel, não seja tola. O que Cygnus ganharia inventando essa história? – Persephone perguntou, ainda descrente. Betel revirou os olhos, pensando como a tola ali estava sendo sua tia.

-Você não quer é acreditar. De qualquer forma, já decretou Cygnus culpado, não? E agora não querer admitir que ele pode ter inventado essa mentira só para...

- Você não vê que ele é culpado de todas as formas?Se dormiu com as tais rameiras, me traiu, se não, mentiu, não só pra mim, mas para todas vocês também. E você acha que isso aconteceu, Betel? Acha que seu irmão disse mentiras a Stella só por um capricho?

-Não, acho apenas que ele quis te irritar depois de você ter irritado ele... E confirmar o que você disse é uma boa maneira.

-Isso é criancice... - chiou Lynx.

-E desde quando o Cygnus é adulto?

O grupo de mulheres permaneceu em silencio, pensando nas palavras de Betel.

-Bom... Eu não posso dizer ao certo que foi isso, por que não ouvi a conversa todas. Mas é bastante óbvio ao meu ver que Cygnus tenha mentido só para irritar a tia. - sentou-se no sofá - Mas acreditem no que acharem melhor acreditar...

Lynce e Stella se entreolharam. Persephone soltou um suspiro irritado.

Já Vega se levantou e dirigiu-se até a porta.

-Hei, aonde você vai?

-Vou tirar essa história a limpo, tia.

88888888888

Jack nunca imaginou que um dia poderia ser tão cansativo sem estar no meio de uma batalha. Devia considerar o fato de estar entre os Black, o que de certa forma era uma constante batalha pela sobrevivência, mas mesmo assim, não achava que pudesse passar por um dia tão tumultuado como aquele.

Talvez fosse obra da ressaca ainda, talvez a mentira que Cygnus inventara, ou talvez a idéia de torná-la real, mais tarde. Ou mesmo a exaustiva aula de animagia que seu "_pai"_ não tivera a audácia de aparecer para ajudar. Pelo que entendera, os Potter tiveram que (finalmente) retornar a sua propriedade. Não podia dizer que estava feliz, gostava de estar perto de Lyra e conhecê-la melhor, apesar de tudo.

De qualquer forma, o cansaço o fez ter vontade de dar um mergulho após a aula de animagia. Convidara os outros, mas nenhum deles pareceu disposto, por isso foi sozinho.

Tirou a blusa e mergulhou apenas de calça, nadou até a pequena cachoeira, sentou nas pedras e deixou que a água forte lhe massageasse as costas.

Não soube dizer quanto tempo ficou assim, apenas que aquela massagem natural lhe fez relaxar como pretendia e isso bastava.

Depois que se sentiu revigorado, saiu da água e deitou-se na grama, ainda sem blusa, no intuito de deixar o sol secar sua pele e roupas.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou.

Quando o avistou, Vega surpreendeu-se com a imagem, não esperava encontrá-lo daquele jeito, dormindo, ainda molhado e, _ela engoliu em seco_, sem blusa.

Mas então um sorriso malicioso formou-se em seus lábios conforme ela pensava aquilo tornava as coisas somente mais fáceis.

Caminhou na direção de Jack tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível e depois deitou na relva verde ao lado dele.

-Sonhando comigo, Lancaster? - ela sussurrou.

Jack imediatamente abriu os olhos, surpreso por dar de cara com o rosto sorridente de Vega.

Ao ver a surpresa dele, o sorriso dela aumentou ainda mais, e ele começou a acreditar que ela ficava linda de qualquer forma. Ficava linda irritada, linda raivosa e linda quando estava sorrindo.

-Sonhando com você, pequena? Não sei, isso me parece mais um pesadelo.

-Tem razão, sonhar comigo e não poder me tocar na realidade deve ser um pesadelo, mesmo.

Ele voltou a fechar os olhos e sorriu de lado, tentando não demonstrar o quanto à frase o afetara.

-Se continuar a me provocar desse jeito, vou ser obrigado a te mostrar como se toca alguém, pequena.

Ela virou-se de lado, apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos, para encará-lo melhor.

-Imagino que tenha tocado muito bem a garota com quem dormiu ontem.

Ah! Ela já ficara sabendo. Devia se lembrar de agradecer a Cygnus por ser um correio tão eficiente.

-Bom, - disse ainda de olhos fechados – Ela não reclamou.

-Elas são pagas para não reclamar.

Ele sorriu novamente.

-É verdade. Isso é a melhor parte... – disse, esperando que o assunto morresse e que ela acabasse por ir embora.

Ele ouviu um suspiro longo dela, mas se manteve imóvel. Só voltou a abri os olhos, surpreso, quando sentiu uma pequena pressão em seu peito.

Vega havia deitado a cabeça sobre ele, e esticado o corpo, de barriga para cima, de forma que os dois formavam uma cruz, visto do alto.

Não entendeu. Mas havia algo lhe dizendo para não reclamar ou agir com surpresa ao fato. Engoliu seco e voltou a fechar os olhos.

Permaneceram quietos durante mais alguns minutos, até que ele a sentiu se remexer sobre seu peito, abriu os olhos mais uma vez e a observou, Vega tinha adormecido.

Ela era ainda mais bonita daquela forma que de todas as outras que ele já havia se dado ao trabalho de observar. Estava decidido, ela ficava simplesmente linda dormindo. Parecia um anjo, pensou sorrindo, já que sabia que ela estava muito longe disso.

Não resistiu a chance de acariciar-lhe os cabelos, que agora desciam soltos pela pele nua do seu próprio peito.

O que não daria para poder ver aquela imagem todos os dias.

Suspirou.

-Ai, pequena... O que eu faço com você? – murmurou para si mesmo.

-Você podia assumir que me deseja de uma vez... – era a voz dela que soava com graça, ele a encarou, mas Vega ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, como se fingisse que dormia.

Mas o sorriso debochado denunciava que ela ouvira (e sentira) cada movimento dele.

Sendo assim, Jack não se esforçou em parar de acariciar os cabelos negros. Aguardou pacientemente ela abrir os olhos enquanto a encarava.

-E você devia parar de atentar um homem, pequena. Já lhe disse que isso é perigoso.

Ela riu, e se acomodou mais ainda sobre o peito dele.

-Não tenho medo de você.

Ele arfou.

-Pois deveria... Eu tenho.

Continuou a acariciar-lhe os cabelos, enquanto ela se preocupava com algumas pintas no seu braço, que agora a envolvia.

-Se eu te perguntar uma coisa, você me diz a verdade?

Ele deu de ombros.

-O que seria a pergunta?

-Vocês não dormiram com mulher nenhuma ontem, dormiram?

Ele sorriu por dentro.

-Isso te incomoda?

-Não... Na verdade não... Mas incomodou as meninas. – deu de ombros.

-Então diga a elas que não há com o que ficarem incomodadas. Não houve nada ontem.

-Foi o que pensei.

-Mas... Bom, acho melhor elas tentarem esclarecer as coisas com os rapazes, antes do fim do jantar.

-Por que?

Jack deu de ombros.

-Seu irmão resolveu sair de novo... E não vamos para o mesmo lugar de ontem.

Ela reprimiu um bufar, havia entendido muito bem o que Jack queria dizer, afinal, ela conhecia Cygnus. Se ele havia mentido sobre aquilo, faria de tudo para que a mentira se tornasse real o mais breve possível.

Dito isso Vega deveria se levantar e ir embora, afinal, já havia conseguido a informação que desejava. Mas não o fez, o peito de Lancaster era terrivelmente confortável, mais até que a sua cama macia. Acabou ficando ali, sem se importar com a noite que começava a cair sobre eles.

-Pequena... – murmurou ele, quando se deu conta da escuridão – Acho que está na hora de irmos, daqui a pouco vão servir o jantar.

-É verdade. – ela falou, levantando a cabeça, apoiando o próprio tronco nos braços – Eu posso mesmo dizer às meninas que o Cygnus mentiu?

Ele fez que sim.

-Principalmente a sua irmã Stella, se possível. O Eric não sabe o que fazer depois da discussão que tiveram hoje.

-Tentarei convencê-la que não houve nada. Assim como tentarei convencer a Lynce... Já a titia, eu acho meio impossível. – sorriu, e pela primeira vez ela lhe sorriu um sorriso sincero, ele voltou a ter dúvida sobre de que forma ela ficava mais bonita – Obrigada pela tarde, foi... Agradável...

-Deve ter sido por que nós quase não falamos. – ele disse, arrancando um riso doce dela.

-Tem razão. – ela abaixou a cabeça, tocou de leve os lábios dele com os seus, dando-lhe um selinho inocente – Já vou.

Levantou, limpou o vestido e se pôs a seguir em direção ao castelo, deixando um Jack atordoado ainda deitado no chão.

Aquele definitivamente tinha sido o dia mais esquisito que passara na casa dos Black até então, mas já não podia dizer que se lembraria dele apenas como estressante e cansativo.

88888888888

Ela se arrumou cuidadosamente para o jantar, escolheu um vestido verde simples, porém belo e que se ajustava perfeitamente ao seu corpo. Sabia que toda a arrumação era para Cygnus, ora, para quem mais poderia ser?

De uma forma perversa, ela queria que ele soubesse o que havia perdido para sempre, não ligava se ele realmente havia dormindo com rameiras ou não, ela não voltaria atrás, não se ajoelharia aos seus pés pedindo perdão. Se alguém deveria fazer isso era unicamente Cygnus.

-Boa noite, mana. – ela falou feliz, beijando a irmã no rosto e ocupando seu lugar ao lado dela na mesa.

Se Hera surpreendeu-se com a súbita felicidade da irmã, não deu sinais e muito menos se mostrou incomodada com o fato. Foi seu cunhado quem fez a pergunta que estava nos lábios de Cygnus e suas irmãs.

-A que devemos tanta felicidade, Persephone?- ele perguntou rindo.

-Nada de especial, Sirius. Eu só... – ela fez uma pausa, cravando seus olhos em Cygnus e sorrindo. – Eu me decidi quanto à proposta de casamento de meu primo.

-E então, vai aceitá-la? – seu cunhado perguntou, não escondendo a curiosidade e a surpresa.

A surpresa, enfim, que estava presente nos rostos de todos os presentes, exceto no de sua irmã. Hera parecia finalmente orgulhosa dela, que faria um bom casamento, ao contrário do que parecia ser o destino de suas filhas.

Cygnus, sentado do outro lado de sua mãe e na frente de Persephone, logicamente não parecia orgulhoso nem surpreso. Não, Cygnus parecia perplexo, isso sim e não movia um músculo. A taça na qual ele estava tomando vinho havia parado antes de tocar sua boca e seus olhos mostravam toda a fúria contida, Persephone chegou a pensar que ele se levantaria e a puxaria pelos cabelos dali, mas ele continuava imóvel.

O príncipe Eric e seus cavaleiros, cada um sentando, surpreendentemente, na frente de suas damas, também estavam surpresos, ou melhor, chocados. Eles não sabiam nem que Persephone tinha primos, quanto mais recebia propostas de casamento destes. E, nem se quer imaginavam que a garota possuísse um gênio tão forte para ser capaz de se casar somente para vingar-se de Cygnus.

As garotas Black eram as menos surpresas. Conheciam a tia e sabiam como ela devolvia na mesma moeda todas as ações de Cygnus. Estavam esperando que ela simplesmente convocasse outro pretendente dos muitos que tinha, mas nunca pensariam que ela planejaria se casar.

-E então, Persephone? - Sirius repetiu e ela saiu do transe em que se encontrava.

-Vou aceitá-la, sim. Francesco é um _homem_ maravilhoso e temos tantas coisas em comum, creio que seremos bastante felizes. – Ela respondeu, seu tom de tornando-se quase falso enquanto ela frisava a palavra "homem" olhando para Cygnus, indicando que perto do noivo ele era apenas um menino... ou melhor, um moleque - Hera, irmã, quero que você providencie tudo o mais rápido possível. Não vejo a hora de voltar à Itália.

A outra apenas assentiu, sorrindo.

-Você está tomando a decisão certa, querida. – virou-se para o marido – É uma pena que sua irmã e a família tenha ido embora justo hoje, querido. Poderíamos fazer uma celebração.

-Ora, façamos sem eles mesmo, Hera. – disse o homem sorridente.

-E desde quando casamentos são para serem comemorados, pai? – era a voz de Cygnus que finalmente voltava do transe que a noticia lhe causara e encarava Persephone com um olhar que chegaria a cortá-la se fosse uma faca – Ainda mais quando a noiva em questão vai passar a assinar um nome tão ridículo como _Guatemo. _

-Eu acho bastante charmoso. – respondeu a ex-amante.

-_Persephone Guatemo_... Sim, muito charmoso... – disse, com o tom de voz tão debochado que chegou a arrancar risinhos de alguns presentes.

Vega revirou os olhos para Jack e murmurou um: _"Vai começar a troca de elogios..."_

Ela não havia tido tempo de conversar com nenhuma das irmãs, muito menos com a tia, ele tinha certeza. Por isso torceu para que a idéia de se vingar daquela forma só tivesse passado pela cabeça da tia deles, já que Cygnus certamente merecia... Se não...

-Que tal marcarmos uma grande celebração para quando o nosso futuro tio chegar? – disse Stella, levantando a taça de vinho e levando-a até a boca – Será uma ocasião perfeita para eu aceitar o pedido do meu pretendente, mãe.

-Felix Lestrange, minha filha? – a mãe perguntou, tão orgulhosa que estava, era alegria demais para apenas um jantar.

Eles ouviram um barulho de copo quebrando, todos se viraram para observar Betelguese que havia acabado de derrubar a sua taça de vinho no chão.

-Desculpem-me. Eu não sei onde ando com a cabeça ultimamente. – a moça murmurou, enquanto pegava a varinha para limpar o chão.

-Besteira, minha querida, e deixe isso para os elfos limparem. Você provavelmente está tão feliz quanto o resto de nós e deixou a taça cair de surpresa. – Sua mãe respondeu, pela primeira vez seus sentidos tão afiados não notaram o embaraço da filha, que estava quase rubra de vergonha. – É tão bom ver nossas crianças se casando.

-Mamãe, você não acha que precisa primeiro perguntar ao senhor Lestrange se ele ainda quer casar com Stella antes de comemorar? – Vega perguntou, dando às mãos a irmã por debaixo da mesa e tentando mostrar algum apoio. Não costumava fazer isso mas, afinal, ela era a única ali que sabia sobre o romance de Betelguese.

-Oras, Vega, você acha que Lestrange conseguiria dizer _"não"_ a nossa Stella? Ninguém consegue dizer não a uma Black, querida. – seu pai perguntou rindo e fazendo os presentes na mesa também rirem, enquanto Stella olhava intrigada para Vega que lhe lançara um olhar tipo "Sua idiota, não sabe que Betel está apaixonada por ele?".

Jack olhava toda a cena pensativo, a preocupação de Vega quando Stella anunciou o casamento foi suficiente para entender tudo o que se passava já que o desapontamento nos olhos de Betelguese a traia tanto quando o nos olhos de Eric.

Stella tentava processar as informações que seu cérebro recebia rapidamente. Gostara de ver o olhar que Eric adquirira depois que soubera que ela pretendia se casar, mas e Betel? Por que ela estava parecendo tão desconsolada? E por que Vega a fuzilava com o olhar?  
"Acalme-se e analise toda a situação com calma, Sté."  
Stella sabia que Betel estava apaixonada por alguém. E que eles provavelmente se encontravam quando ela saia para cavalgar, o que também explicava o aparente fascínio que a irmã adquirira por cavalos.

Ela não sabia por quem Betel se apaixonara, mas tinha certeza de que... _Ceús! _E se tivesse sido pelo Lestrange?  
Uma série de imagens passaram a rodar pela cabeça da garota enquanto ela se lembrava de fatos... Como nas festas ela sempre desaparecia e minutos depois ele também saía e... O barulho de vidro caindo foi ouvido pela segunda vez naquele jantar.  
-Stella, francamente! - sua mãe falou lançando-lhe um olhar meio raivoso - Primeiro a Beteguelse e agora você? O que deu em vocês para quebrarem as taças de vinho?  
-Desculpe, mamãe. É que vocês estão fazendo uma confusão enorme... Eu... Eu não estava falando do Lestrange.  
Ela viu Betel soltar um suspiro aliviado e o olhar de Vega apenas confirmou suas suspeitais. Ela agira certo. Eric também pareceu sorrir esperançoso, mas a garota estava determinada a apagar esse sorriso da cara dele.  
-Como assim? Felix é um excelente partido, Stella e... - Hera parecia que ia cuspir fogo a qualquer momento tamanho a sua raiva.  
-Eu lhe disse que iria me casar com meu pretendente, mamãe, mas não lhe falei que ele era o Lestrange.  
-E quem seria? - a matriarca Black perguntou um pouco mais calma.  
Sté sorriu antes de falar como se lembrasse de algo muito bom.  
-Matt.  
Seu pai franziu a testa.  
-Matthew Lupin?  
Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando.  
-Querida, eu me lembro como você eram amigos quando crianças, estavam sempre juntos. Mas ele viajou já faz um bom tempo e nós não sabemos quando ele retornará...  
-Amanhã. Matt me avisou que voltará amanhã. - O sorriso de Stella era visível - E que assim que chegar virá pedir a minha mão para o senhor, papai.  
-Oras, mas isso é excelente! - Hera exclamou feliz - A família Lupin é uma família muito tradicional e não poderia haver um casamento melhor. Acho que terei que enviar uma carta para Alexander e Andrômeda informando-os que teremos dois casamentos maravilhosos.  
-Tem certeza de que é isso que você quer, Sté? - Sirius lhe perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada como se soubesse.  
Stella poderia jurar que viu o olhar que o pai lançara a Eric antes de lhe perguntar isso, mas deveria ser só impressão. Ele não tinha como saber. Tinha?  
-Certeza absoluta, papai.

88888888

Oi gente, eu não déia postar nada já que vcs me deixaram muiiito triste e só comentaram uma vez no cap anterior, massssssssss como a **nessan** comentou e concordou comigo qd eu disse q o Cygnus era uma anta, resolvi postar esse aqui... hahahahaahahahhaha

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, o JV desse aqui é um dos momentos que eu mais gosto deles dois. E as reações dos meninos a mentira do Cygnus? E a da Ste???? O que acharam me contem!!!!!!!

Bjs a todos e COMENTEM!!!!!!

AMB


	27. Ida ao Bordel

**Capítulo XXV**

**Ida ao Bordel**

O resto do jantar transcorreu vagarosamente para Cygnus, já que os assuntos dominantes eram os casamentos da sua irmã e de sua tia.

O casamento da sua irmã, bem, por Merlin, ela era só uma menina! Agora entendia porque nunca gostara de Lupin e, depois, o garoto sempre lhe parecera um pouco afeminado...

O casamento de Persephone o desgostara pelo motivo óbvio: ciúme, ele a queria para si, para sempre. De certa forma, esse pensamento o assustava, saber que a queria tanto. E, tudo bem, ele havia errado, mas casar-se com o tal primo italiano? Ela estava enlouquecendo!  
-Black! Você está na Lua? – a voz risonha de Jack despertou-o de seus pensamentos e ele percebeu que já estavam na porta de seu quarto.  
-Não, Lancaster, infelizmente estou ao seu lado e não na Lua. – ele respondeu irritado, não sabia se com Jack, por tê-lo interrompido, ou com ele mesmo, por estar pensando em Persephone - O que você quer?  
Jack revirou os olhos, estava começando a pensar que Cygnus realmente precisava dormir com alguma mulher, aquele mau humor não era normal.

–Só queria saber se ainda vamos sair hoje à noite. – ele respondeu, o sorriso malicioso formando-se em seus lábios.  
-Claro que vamos. – Cygnus respondeu com o mesmo sorriso em seu rosto e o humor definitivamente melhor. – Chame Noah e Eric, eles ainda não sabem aparatar, então eles têm que ir com a gente ou o melhor seria usarmos uma cave de portal...  
-Cygnus, Eric e Noah não vêem com a gente. – Jack o interrompeu, um pouco incomodado pelo fato.  
-O QUÊ? Às vezes eu me pergunto o que esses dois têm na cabeça, sinceramente, só podem estar apaixonados... – Jack simulou um acesso de tosse para o outro não perceber que ele estava rindo – Mas você vai, não, Lancaster?  
Jack assentiu, queria ficar de olho em Cygnus, até o fim da noite ele faria alguma besteira.

–Vou me arrumar, você pode aparatar logo, te encontro lá.  
-Ok, não se esqueça de que é preciso sair do castelo para aparatar, já que você não é um Black. – Cygnus lembrou e Jack novamente revirou os olhos, aquela família era cheia de frescuras.  
Cygnus riu, sabendo o que se passava na mente do amigo e depois aparatou.  
O local não era muito bonito por fora. Uma estalagem de madeira, rústica, caindo aos pedaços, de dois andares. Ainda assim mesmo os trouxas poderiam ouvir a música e os gritos estridentes femininos que emanavam do lugar. Ele não perdeu tempo pensando se estava cometendo um erro, e entrou.  
- Cygnus!- ele ouviu uma voz feminina chamá-lo tão logo passou pela porta. Virou-se para ver uma moça ruiva de cabelos encaracolados, lábios pintados de vermelho carmim e um vestido um pouco mais apertado do que o necessário que mostrava muito mais do que seria adequado para uma dama. Mas, então, aquelas não eram damas, eram mulheres da vida, cortesãs ou rameiras, como Persephone gostava de chamá-las. Tentou lembrar o nome da moça, mas parecia impossível. Era com V, não? Vanessa? Victoria?  
-Lembra de mim? Viviane?- ela perguntou, beijando-lhe o pescoço.  
Antes que pudesse responder uma loira de rosto angelical aproximou-se. Abraçando-o.

-Você nunca mais apareceu por aqui, Cygnus, nós sentimos sua falta. – ela comentou queixosa, fazendo-o rir.  
-Calma, meninas, voltei. Viv, que tal você pegar algo para bebermos enquanto eu e... Amelie?- a garota assentiu com um sorriso. – vamos para um quarto lá em cima?  
A ruiva concordou e, dando-lhe um último beijo na boca, seguiu para o bar. Cygnus, sorridente, agarrou a loira pela cintura e os dois, entre beijos e carícias, os dois subiram as escadas que levavam aos quartos.  
Quando Amelie já estava encostava-se na porta de um e ele preparava-se para abrir a porta uma outra voz feminina o fez parar.  
-Cygnus, você voltou. – Ele virou-se, pensando como aquela fama já estava começando a atrapalhá-lo.  
-Sylvia, não sabia que você ainda estava por aqui. – ele respondeu, ainda surpreso.

Sylvia fora sua primeira vez, linda, morena, fogosa e muitos anos mais velha do que ele. Seu nome verdadeiro ele não sabia, só a conhecia, como muitos, por Sylvia. Na época ele não entendera como ela, uma cortesã experiente e com vários amantes ricos (diziam até que fora amante do próprio rei), aceitara deitar-se com um menino, mas compreendera que seu pai provavelmente tivera algo a ver com aquilo.  
Ela sorriu, talvez também se lembrando da primeira vez que eles haviam estados juntos.

-Ah, eu viajei muito, Cygnus, passei algum tempo na França e agora estou de volta. – ela respondeu, aproximando-se, enquanto Amelie, um pouco chateada, cedia espaço para a mulher mais velha.  
-Você cortou o cabelo. – ele comentou, sem saber o que dizer.  
Ela sorriu.

–Você não gostou, suponho. Sempre preferiu cabelos longos... Lembrei-me de você enquanto estava na França, sabia?  
Ele a olhou sem conseguir esconder a surpresa e ela, encarando como uma pergunta, continuou.

–Tinha um cliente chamado Jean-François. Ele era apaixonado pela irmã Marianne.  
Ele continuava encarando-a como se não entendesse nada.

–O que isso tem a ver comigo, Sylvia?  
Ela o olhou inocentemente.

–Ah, você sabe, Cygnus. Casamentos em família são ótimos para manter o sangue puro, mas os romances não são. Sempre acabam em...tragédia.  
Ele revirou os olhos.

–Do quê você está falando afinal, Sylvia?  
A morena deu os ombros.

–Eu só disse o que sei, Cygnus, não me culpe por isso. – ela respondeu, dando-lhe um longo beijo na boca. - Senti falta disso. – ela murmurou. – Passe no meu quarto depois que você, _ahm,_ terminar o que estava fazendo. – ela continuou, então afastou-se rapidamente do rapaz.  
- Sylvia, espere! O que aconteceu com o tal Jean-François?  
Ela virou-se com um sorriso no rosto.

–Eu esqueci de contar? Ele morreu, Cygnus, assassinado pelo amado da irmã.

88888888888

Betelguese deixava o ar da noite entrar pela janela de seu quarto e bagunçar os cabelos negros, enquanto olhava para fora, pensativa. Ouviu uma batida na porta.  
-Betel... Sou eu, Stella. - ela ouviu a voz da irmã, uma vez que não tivera resposta.  
-Pode entrar, Sté.  
Ela viu a irmã entrar, cuidadosa.  
- O que houve?  
- Eu queria conversar um pouco. Tudo bem?  
Betelguese assentiu.  
-O que achou da idéia de me casar com Matt?  
Betelguese deu de ombros.  
-Se ele aceitar participar desse plano maluco seu e da Perse, não vejo nada contra.  
Stella parecia estar medindo as palavras, por fim comentou levemente.  
-Antes ele do que Lestrange, não?  
As palavras da irmã atingiram Betelguese como farpas. Mas a morena sabia que a irmã não tinha a intenção de lhe ofender.  
-Não sei, Sté. Você quem sabe. O pretendente era seu, não?  
Stella procurou fingir que não percebia o leve tom ofendido na voz da irmã.  
-Oras... Ele nunca pareceu _realmente_ gostar da idéia de casar comigo. Gostava de vir aqui no castelo, mas não creio que fosse para me ver.  
-Por que você acha isso?  
Stella respirou fundo. Já que fora sua decisão tirar aquilo a limpo com a irmã, não seria certo recuar agora.  
-Porque eu vi a sua expressão quando eu anunciei que ele seria meu noivo.  
Betelguese desviou o olhar. Não queria mentir para a irmã, mas também não sabia como lhe contar. Ela e Felix foram pretendentes, afinal de contas.  
-Você nunca gostou da idéia de que eu me casasse com ele, Bel. Sempre que ele chegasse, você dava um jeito de desaparecer do caminho. Eu via nos seus olhos que você estava furiosa e magoada comigo por alguma coisa, mas não entendia o porquê. Bem, não até hoje à noite.  
Ainda silêncio. Stella fez uma última e arriscada tentativa.  
-...Você o ama, não é mesmo?  
-Sim.  
A irmã ainda não a encarava, mas Stella sabia que estava tendo avanços.  
-Vocês estão se encontrando faz tempo?  
-Mais ou menos. Um pouco antes da mamãe tentar empurrá-lo pra você.  
-Quero dizer, tinha uma época que você parecia detestá-lo.  
-E eu detestava. Ele me parecia um imbecil arrogante que fazia questão de parecer superior em tudo, e não suportava a idéia de que eu pudesse ser melhor ou igual. Então, ironizava e me desafiava. Mas um dia, quando eu estava realmente furiosa, ele se aproximou de mim mais do que devia e... - ela deu de ombros - Bem, ainda hoje uma das diversões dele é me irritar ocasionalmente.  
-Você deve ter odiado a idéia de que ele se tornasse meu esposo, não é?  
Betelguese riu, e encarou outra vez Sté.  
-Odiei com todas as minhas forças. A idéia, não você, me entenda. Aquele era um segredo meu e de Felix.  
- ...Era...?  
-Bem, Vega nos viu juntos alguns dias atrás. - o que para Stella, justificava o porquê da caçula saber sobre os dois - E hoje, você acaba de saber. Daqui a pouco, todo o castelo vai descobrir, não? Mamãe vai me matar. Isso se Cygnus não entrar em crise antes.  
As duas se abraçaram, rindo. As pazes estavam feitas. Mas havia uma última coisa que Stella queria saber. E já que estava ali, era melhor descobrir de uma vez.  
- Vocês se encontram durante a noite muitas vezes, não é? Eu já vi você saindo, mais de uma vez.  
- ...eu, bem...sim. Por quê?  
Stella notou que a irmã enrubescera, e teve suas dúvidas se realmente queria saber o que acontecia. Talvez fosse melhor descobrir uma coisa de cada vez. Sabia que uma das coisas que Betel menos gostava era de perguntas sobre o que ela fazia ou pensava.  
Talvez estivesse certa em suas idéias, talvez estivesse exagerando, afinal. Vega não deixaria algo daquele tipo quieto, afinal.  
-Nada não. Curiosidade.  
Betleguese estreitou os olhos, mas não disse nada.

88888888888

Pouco tempo depois de terem se despedido de Jack, Noah e Eric caminhavam em profundo silêncio, cada qual imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. De quando em quando, o loiro arriscava um olhar meio de esguelha para o príncipe e notava que ele aparentava estar mais pálido do que o normal. Suspirou profundamente e, meio sem jeito, deu um leve tapa em seu braço com as costas das mãos, atraindo, assim, a atenção do moreno para si.

-Vamos dar um jeito. – falou num murmúrio. – Acredite em mim, esse casamento não vai acontecer.

Em resposta, Eric esboçou um pequeno sorriso e meneou a cabeça.

-Eu prefiro não ter esperanças acerca disso. – o moreno avaliou depois de um tempo.

-Sirius tem muito interesse em casá-lo com uma de suas filhas. – comentou calmamente. – E se...

Eric soltou um fraco riso, imaginando o que Noah diria.

-Eu não quero forçá-la a se casar comigo, Noah. – ele suspirou. – Bom, se ela quer se casar com esse tal de Matt, – continuou com um leve tom amargo. – que assim seja feito. Eu não tive nada a ver com a mentira de Cygnus e, provavelmente, ela já deve saber que tudo foi inventado, então, se ela prefere o outro a mim... – ele forçou um sorriso. – eu tenho que aceitar minha derrota, não é?

Noah abriu a boca para comentar algo, mas se calou ao notar que Eric prosseguiria.

-Do mesmo modo, falta muito pouco tempo para ocorrer o mesmo comigo, já que, creio eu, meu pai já está começando os trâmites em busca de uma mulher ideal para o futuro rei. – deu de ombros, como se não se importasse. – Eu não estou nem um pouco incomodado com isso; penso que, talvez, com uma esposa, seja mais fácil esquecer. Talvez a Stella também esteja fazendo o mesmo.

Noah revirou os olhos.

-Creio que isso é uma declaração de desistência? Eu esperava mais de um príncipe. – inquiriu num ar meio irônico. Eric o mirou, meio atordoado, ao notar que o amigo sorria. – Certo, você fica quieto no seu canto, que eu e o Jack fazemos o trabalho sujo.

Eric arqueou a sobrancelha, meio cético.

-Do jeito que você está falando, eu até penso que vocês planejam matar o rapaz na calada da noite e sumir com o corpo.

Noah riu.

-É uma opção viável, mas que somente será usada quando a situação exigir medidas desesperadas: como a véspera do casamento, por exemplo; mas antes seria mais fácil fazê-lo se passar pelo tal do Lupin e se casar com ela. Quando descobrirem o fato, será tarde demais para desfazer, creio eu. – os dois entreolharam e gargalharam gostosamente.

-Só você mesmo para me fazer rir, Noah.

O outro apenas sorriu em resposta e parou bruscamente no meio de uma bifurcação do corredor, como se tivesse visto algo muito estranho. Eric ao notar o fato, parou também e o encarou de modo curioso.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-É que eu... – ele pigarreou. – eu preciso resolver uma coisa.

-Tem a ver com a mais velha dos Black, suponho. – Eric falou num meio sorriso ao notar que Noah ficara ligeiramente ruborizado.

-É... – ele lançou um olhar meio de esguelha para Eric. – tem a ver com ela, sim.

-Não seria muito indelicado você bater na porta do quarto dela a essa hora da noite?

-Seria muito indelicado de minha parte ficar adiando uma conversa com ela, isso sim. – murmurou num tom distraído. Eric o encarou num ar questionador, Noah sorriu meio constrangido ao notar isso.

-O que aconteceu? – o príncipe inquiriu, percebendo que o amigo empalidecera consideravelmente. – Não me diga que você... Você e ela... Vocês dois... – Noah assentiu, meio incerto, e Eric esboçou um ar surpreso. – Isso foi ontem, não foi? – ele não esperou resposta. – Bem que eu notei que você estava muito estranho hoje.

-Ela saiu do quarto pouco antes de eu acordar. – ele falou num suspiro. - E, sinceramente, eu não sei o que ela pode estar pensando de mim no momento. Eu não consigo entender as reações da Lynx. – ele riu, nervoso. – Creio que nunca vou entender.

-Creio que as Black não nasceram para ser entendidas. – Eric comentou num ar risonho. – Acredito, então, que essa é a minha deixa. Boa noite, Noah e, bem, boa sorte... você vai precisar. – ele riu um pouco.

-Boa noite, Eric. – Noah esboçou um ar meio maldoso. – E sonhe com... Você sabe de quem eu estou falando.

Eric riu e revirou os olhos, enquanto se afastava em meio aos risos prendidos do amigo. Quanto se viu sozinho no corredor, Noah respirou profundamente e caminhou em direção à porta que sabia ser a do quarto da mais velha dos Black.

Lynx se espreguiçou manhosamente quando desceu do parapeito da janela e encobriu-se mais com o chambre que estava usando. Riu consigo mesma. Ela tinha que parar de sentar-se no parapeito da janela à noite, já havia caído no sono diversas vezes ali e, ou acordava com uma tremenda dor nas costas, ou então no chão, estatelada.

Aquele jantar daquela noite fora cansativo, mas ela estava satisfeita pela irmã e pela tia, apesar de não ter achado muito estranho o fato de a irmã ter mudado, assim, tão rápido, de pretendente.

Ela sabia que Betelguese tinha a ver com isso, porque, numa das ocasiões em que cavalgara junto com a irmã, elas foram interceptadas por Lestrange e a mais velha soube que aquela troca de farpas entre os dois não era mera questão de inimizade.

O que a irmã lhe dissera também não lhe saía da mente, mas ela preferia acreditar que os rapazes só haviam inventado aquela história de mentira ao perceberem que Betel os estava espionando.

Meio ilógico, talvez; talvez estivesse um tanto quanto obcecada em achar que todos os homens são uns cafajestes, que preferia acreditar que o que o irmão disse fora mesmo verdade e não puro capricho. O que importava? Eles iam tornar tudo real hoje à noite... Preferiu esquecer esse fato.

Tornou a se espreguiçar mais uma vez, sentindo todo o cansaço do dia cair sobre o seu corpo. Suspirou enquanto retirava o chambre e já se preparava para deitar na cama quando batidas na porta a impediram de completar o feito. Revirou os olhos. Talvez pudesse ser a Persephone, com aquela idéia insana de sair atrás de Cygnus e dos outros, tentando convencê-la a ir junto. Bufou de raiva quando sua mente divagou a imagem de um certo loiro nos braços de outra e meneou a cabeça bruscamente.

-Pode entrar. – ela grunhiu de leve em resposta à nova batida na porta e se enfiou de qualquer maneira debaixo das cobertas, enquanto a porta se abria de forma receosa.

Lynx já ia se preparar para dizer algo, mas o que pretendia dizer morreu com um leve engasgue em sua garganta, enquanto ela sentia o rosto ferver furiosamente ao se deparar com o vulto de Noah parado à frente da sua porta. Inconscientemente, se encobriu mais sobre as cobertas. A garota tentou dizer algo, mas tudo o que saíra foi apenas um ruído estranho.

-Precisamos conversar. – ele murmurou pausadamente.

-Não temos nada para conversar, Richards. – comentou num ar frio. – Então, peço-lhe gentilmente para que se retire do meu quarto, se não quer que eu use magia para te forçar a fazer isso.

Aparentemente, o que a morena dissera não fizera muito efeito no rapaz, pois o mesmo adentrou calmamente o quarto e fechou a porta ao passar.

-Temos algo para conversar sim, Lynx. – ele avaliou num ar sério e a garota apenas esboçou um ar carrancudo. – E eu creio que você não teria coragem suficiente para me azarar. – ele falou num meio sorriso, enquanto se aproximava da cama dela. Lynx arqueou a sobrancelha, meio cética, apesar de se sentir um pouco tensa devido à proximidade cada vez maior entre eles.

O sorriso de Noah se alargou e ele apenas se limitou a sentar-se, meio receoso, na cama ao lado dela e respirar fundo.

-Só porque eu deitei na sua cama, Richards, isso não significa que o senhor pode se sentar na minha também. – ela falou de modo rápido e rouco, quase atropelando as palavras. Noah a encarou com um ar surpreso e divertido, mas não saiu do lugar. – Vamos, o que o senhor está esperando? – ela resmungou, ao que ele esboçou um ar divertido. – Eu aqui e o senhor lá. – ela gesticulou, apontando da sua cama para uma poltrona encostada a um canto do seu quarto. Noah riu um pouco.

-Você está nervosa. – ele avaliou, divertido.

-O senhor é quem está me enervando. – ela grunhiu, irritada. – Por que não se levanta e volta pro lugar de onde veio, Noah Richards? – ela bufou de raiva. – Aposto que os seus amigos já devem estar se divertindo muito, não? - concluiu num ar arrastado.

-Só o Jack e o Cygnus foram. – ele respondeu num tom doce. Lynx sentiu um leve calor percorrer todo o seu corpo ao captar a intensidade com a qual ele a encarava e se controlou para não sobressaltar-se ao notar que ele se aproximava dela. – E eu não preciso voltar para lugar nenhum, pois meu lugar é aqui... – completou num murmúrio rouco, avançando gradativamente para cima de Lynx, de modo que ficasse com seu tronco sobre o dela e os braços em cada lado do seu corpo, fazendo com que os rostos ficassem muito próximos.

Em resposta ao ato do rapaz, Lynx se encolheu sobre o colchão e o encarou com uma mistura de surpresa, constrangimento e lascívia. Sentiu o coração dar um salto dentro do peito e a respiração descompassando à medida que via o rosto dele cada vez mais perto do seu com os lábios estrategicamente entreabertos...

-Noah... – ela o chamou num fio de voz, após ter sentido os lábios dele roçarem de leve os seus, fazendo-a estremecer. Em resposta, ela apenas recebeu um beijo no canto dos lábios. – Eu, bem, eu preciso te contar uma coisa... – ela prosseguiu, tentando não suspirar devido às sensações que a maciez dos lábios dele em sua face provocava e, muito menos, quando sentiu uma das mãos dele pousar em sua cintura, por cima das cobertas.

-Pode falar, Lynce. – ele sussurrou, meio ofegante, se afastando um pouco dela, apesar de ter apertado a cintura dela de leve. – Eu estou ouvindo. – ele sorriu para ela, encarando-a de modo penetrante, enquanto colocava uma das mechas negras do cabelo dela atrás da orelha. Lynx abriu a boca para falar algo, mas silenciou novamente quando sentiu a mão dele descer calmamente até a sua nuca, começando a acariciá-la de modo gentil. – Olha, eu sou péssimo com palavras e tudo mais. – comentou, meio corado. – Mas eu gosto de você, Lynx, e tudo o que aconteceu entre nós ontem à noite foi importante para mim. _Foi especial_.

-Você estava bêbado, Richards. – ela murmurou, quando finalmente conseguiu falar, sentindo o corpo ferver ao descobrir que suas suspeitas estavam corretas.

-Mas hoje eu não estou. – rebateu num ar sério. – E eu ainda quero você, Lynx. – ele beijou-a de forma meio lasciva, fazendo-a sentir um leve tremor e respirar fundo. – Eu quero que você seja minha novamente.

-Noah... – ela o chamou novamente, quando notou que ele segurou de modo firme e gentil a sua nuca e preparava-se para beijá-la mais uma vez. O loiro abriu os olhos e a encarou, meio confuso.

-Você não... – ele pigarreou quando notou que sua voz não saíra. – Você não quer, é isso?

-_Acontecequenãotemcomoeusaberseeuqueroounão._ – ela falou, depressa, fazendo-o esboçar um ar intrigado. A morena respirou fundo. – Não... Não aconteceu nada, Richards.

-Como assim...?

Ela corou furiosamente.

-Não... Nós não... – ela pigarreou. – _você sabe._

-Não? – ele questionou num tom significativamente rouco, encarando-a com um ar completamente pálido. Lynx sentiu vontade de rir, mas se controlou. Apesar de tudo, ela se sentia satisfeita ao saber que ele ainda desejava e veio procurá-la essa noite com o pensamento de tê-la em seus braços novamente.

-Não. – ela falou, baixinho. – Você... Você sonhou com isso. – falou num ar pausado. – Eu... Eu ouvi tudo. – ela corou mais uma vez. – Quer dizer, eu presumi que você disse, já que você, bem... – ela pigarreou. – _Lynx e gemidos __**estranhos**_

A reação do loiro foi imediata e Lynx prendeu o riso quando ele se afastou dela como se tivesse acabado de receber um choque e, inevitavelmente, com o movimento brusco, acabou por cair da cama.

Lynx ouviu o rapaz falar algo muito embolado enquanto seu rosto estava tão vermelho que ela se admirou que ele não chegou a explodir por causa disso. Prendeu o riso e meneou a cabeça de leve.

-Tudo bem. – ela falou, baixinho, ao que ele parou de falar e arriscou encará-la. – Não foi nada.

-Eu... Eu... Desculpe-me. – disse num tom rouco, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos e respirando fundo. – Não era para a senhorita ter ouvido esse tipo de coisas... Quer dizer, não era para eu ir _imaginando_ essas coisas... Não era... Não era para eu sequer cogitar o mínimo de um pensamento desses com... Desculpe, Lynx. – ele riu, nervoso. – Céus, que vergonha.

Lynx soltou uma breve risada, ao que Noah, meio aturdido, retirou as mãos do rosto e a encarou com o cenho franzido; sentindo um leve arrepio percorrer seu corpo ao notar que ela estava agachada no chão, ao lado dele.

-Foi tão bom assim para o senhor imaginar que foi real, Richards? – ela comentou num tom meio rouco, fazendo-o inspirar profundamente.

-Eu... – ele começou, mas seu raciocínio se perdeu quando notou que ela sentara sobre o seu colo e sorriu da mesma forma que sorria para ele no sonho. – Agora eu estou tendo uma alucinação?

A morena riu, constrangida, e negou.

-Eu vou fazer uma coisa. – ela falou de modo meio arteiro – Mas você vai me prometer que não vai fazer nada. Senão... – ela sorriu de forma meio maldosa, enquanto passava de leve a ponta sua varinha sobre o rosto do rapaz.

-Acho um pouco difícil, Lynx. – ele confessou, num tom rouco, ao reconhecer-se praticamente na mesma posição com que ela o jogara na cama no sonho em que teve. Sentiu-se ofegar quando sua mente divagou pelo que viria depois. – Principalmente se você continuar... – ele fez um ruído estranho com a boca que lembrou a Lynx uma tentativa de esconder um gemido. – fazendo _isso._ Você está se aproximando de um terreno _muito_ perigoso e eu sou capaz de perder as estribeiras.

Ela apenas sorriu meio de lado e aproximou ainda mais seu corpo ao dele, deixando-o praticamente colados e um de frente para o outro. Noah mordeu o lábio inferior ao notar que ela enlaçara a sua cintura com as pernas. A Lynx da realidade não era muito diferente da do seu sonho, ele cria. Sentiu uma vontade louca de puxá-la mais para si pela cintura, mas parou as mãos no meio do caminho ao notar o olhar de censura que ela lhe lançava. Não, aquela Lynx era pior. _Muito pior_.

-Eu disse quieto, Richards. – ela murmurou, num tom autoritário. Ele apenas engoliu em seco, imaginando o que aquela doida iria fazer para deixá-lo mais maluco ainda por ela.

Lynx, calmamente, ergueu as mãos e enterrou os dedos no cabelo do rapaz, ainda segurando a prova de que poderia azará-lo se ele se atrevesse a desobedecer as suas ordens. Respirando fundo, a morena se aproximou dos lábios dele, beijando-o de forma lenta e provocante. Divertiu-se ainda mais quando desceu as mãos e o enlaçou pelo pescoço e aproximou ainda mais os corpos. Ela sorriu entre os lábios dele ao notar como aquilo o estava afetando.

Noah forçou Lynx a encerrar o beijo e, com isso, ele mesmo inclinou o rosto para _atacar_ o pescoço da morena. Lynx riu, aproveitando a deixa para aproximar do ouvido dele calmamente.

-_Isso é só para você saber o que perdeu, Richards._ – e, dizendo isso, desapareceu.

A morena, do outro lado da porta do quarto, sorriu quando entreouviu um praguejar do loiro, enquanto controlava a sua respiração descompassada. Noah Richards aprenderia que não se pode mexer com Lynx Black.

* * *

Oi gente!

Desculpa a demora, mas eu tava de férias... E ai? Gostaram?

Acho bom encherem isso aqui de comentários pq as meninas andam desanimadinhas para escrever viu, o que significa que daqui a uns 15 capítulos não terei mais nada pra postar hahahahhhahaah

Mas vamos deixar de lero-lero e responder as rewies ne.

* * *

Viviblack – agradecemos a persistência viu Vivis! Desculpe a demora mais uma vez!!! Bjs

vivis drecco – Simmmm o Matt ta chegando! Não se aflija!

E não, a veguinha não podia ter corrido para avisar ninguém pq ela tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer, como içar deitada no peito do Jack! Aff, é uma das cenas maiiiiiissss fofas deles caramba! Acha mesmo q ela levantaria dali pra falar com alguém??? Hahahahahah

Lá vai vc apoiar o Cygnus na implicância com o sobrenome do rapaz, tadinho... Mas essa era a opção que a Perse tinha!  
A Ste é melodramática demais [palavras da Vega.

Gagau – Vamos postar mais se vcs SEMPRE comentarem hahahahaahh. Gostou desse cap?

Murilo – A Vega? Com Culpa? É ruim, heim!!!!!

E acho bom cumprir o " Juro Solene mente Comentar sempre Os SEUS capítulos " !!!!! Vamos ficar de olho!!!!!!! Bjs e obrigada pelo comentário!


	28. Interferências

**Capítulo XXVI**

**Interferências**

O local era exatamente como elas imaginavam que seria, aconchegante, bonito, atraente e de extremo mau gosto na decoração, que trazia excesso de mobília vermelha e poucas velas a iluminar o ambiente.

Com dificuldade, estando escondidas pela capa de invisibilidade, Vega e Persephone avançavam pelo salão do recinto, onde se viam diversos homens bêbados sentados às mesas, gritando para as mulheres dali, rindo debilmente enquanto faziam alguns gestos ousados para atrair a atenção delas, ou agarrando as cortesãs do local sem nenhum pudor.

Perse reprimiu uma careta de nojo, antes de seu corpo fervilhar de raiva ao imaginar que Cygnus poderia estar entre eles. Mas, se bem conhecia o sobrinho, ele já deveria estar num estágio mais _avançado_ com alguma cortesã. O que era pior para ele. _Muito pior_.

Perse guiou a sobrinha até um canto, que dava para o que parecia ser um pequeno bar do local, meio incerta do que poderia ver adentrando ali.

Naquele ambiente havia um pouco mais de decência, ao menos.

Os homens daquela parte do bordel, aparentemente, só conversavam, apesar de um ou outro ter uma "companheira" em seu colo, acariciando-lhe os cabelos ou beijando-lhe o pescoço, dando de quando em quando uma falsa atenção ao que os seus acompanhantes diziam.

Avançou com a sobrinha até um canto mais escuro do bar, deixando-as próxima ao balcão e, calmamente, retirou a capa de invisibilidade que as cobria, mirando Vega calmamente. Correu o olhar pelo local e notou que todos estavam ocupados demais para notarem a presença das duas no recinto. Sorri satisfeita.

-O trasgo do seu irmão, provavelmente, está lá em cima. - ela bufou de raiva e resmungou algo ininteligível. - Eu não quero que você veja o que provavelmente ele vai estar fazendo naquele maldito quarto, com aquela maldita cortesã, além do mais, isso é só entre mim e ele. - Vega apenas assentiu e sorriu de modo sereno.

-Eu sei me cuidar, tia. - ela falou num ar sério. - Pode ir com a capa de invisibilidade, é melhor. Eu fico aqui, quando eu notar certa agitação no local, eu dou as caras no salão. - sorriu, maldosa.

Persephone lançou um último sorriso para a sobrinha e sumiu por entre a capa de invisibilidade. Ela caminhou até o andar de cima, a passos apressados e quase duros, reprimindo um suspirar que constantemente insistia em escapar dos seus lábios.

Com leveza e agilidade, a morena desviou de um casal aos agarros no meio da escada, o homem pressionando com prazer o corpo da mulher recostada ao corredor. Conteve um revirar de olhos e seguiu mais rápido ainda, alcançando o andar de cima em poucos instantes. Os ruídos abafados que chegavam até ela e que sabia vinham de dentro dos quartos a fez caretear, enojada, pensando que seria bom um feitiço silenciador dentro daqueles malditos quartos. Respirou fundo, meio incerta do que fazer a seguir.

O corredor era imenso e ela não fazia a mínima idéia de qual quarto o cafajeste podia estar... poderia ser qualquer um!

Persephone respirou fundo antes de colocar o ouvido ao que lhe parecia ser a quinta porta. Franziu o cenho ao notar que o quarto estava estranhamente silencioso. Será que estava vazio? Já estava se preparando para sair quando notou um breve ruído que vinha do recinto. Colou o ouvido mais à porta, extremamente curiosa com tão estranho fato.

Ouviu um novo murmúrio, ao que lhe lembrou ligeiramente um resmungo. Ela estava tão colada à porta que, de certo, se alguém a abrisse, ela se estatelaria no chão.

-Nada? - uma voz feminina chegou abafada e baixa ao seu ouvido, mas ela pôde ouvi-la perfeitamente. - O que aconteceu com você, Cyg?

"Cyg?" Persephone se perguntou mentalmente, e a resposta veio de imediata. Cygnus Black. Sentiu vontade de rir. Cyg? Mais que apelido mais esquisito... e como o idiota do Cygnus deixa essas vagabundas darem apelidinhos para ele? Bufou de raiva baixinho.

-Eu... eu não sei... - sim, definitivamente, era a voz de Cygnus Black. Sentiu ganas de invadir o quarto e esganá-lo até não poder mais, mas preferiu se controlar. - Eu... isso nunca aconteceu comigo. - e, definitivamente, pelo tom de voz dele, ele parecia frustrado e furioso ao mesmo tempo.

-Você não se interessa mais por mim, é isso? - a voz da rameira ecoou numa sensualidade melosa que deixou Perse com náuseas enquanto ela praguejava fervorosamente o casal dentro do quarto. - Eu não mais te atraio? É isso, Cyg?

Persephone ouviu um longo suspiro em resposta seguido de um praguejar de Cygnus. De certa forma, ela riu satisfeita, quando percebeu o que havia acontecido.

-Não é isso... - ele parou um pouco e Perse pensou que ele deveria estar tentando se lembrar do nome da mulher. - Eu acho que tive um dia cheio demais e estou um pouco cansado.

-Mas você nunca estava cansado para _isso_. - a garota protestou, enciumada. - Você preferia estar com a Sylvia, é isso? - ela murmurou e Persephone revirou os olhos.

Pelo amor de Merlin, prostituta com crise de ciúmes era mais do que ela podia suportar.

-Claro que não! - e novamente, aquele espaço vago em que ele deveria dizer o nome da garota. Persephone bufou, sentindo-se tentada a acabar de uma vez com aquela maldita cena. - Eu não trocaria você pela Sylvia. - ele falou num tom galante, recebendo um risinho ridículo em resposta.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água para Perse. Respirando fundo, ela saiu debaixo da capa e abriu a porta do quarto calmamente. A morena notou que Cygnus estava acariciando o rosto de uma ruiva que o olhava com uma falsa devoção e amor, ao que ela careteou. Notou que o rapaz fechara os olhos e se preparava para beijar o pescoço da mesma. Pigarreou para se fazer presente.

-Posso participar da festa também? - questionou, logo depois, fazendo os dois se sobressaltarem. A ruiva, que estava nua, soltou um gritinho e se encolheu sobre os lençóis ao que Cygnus a encarou, atônito.

Perse sentiu o rosto esquentar ao notar que o sobrinho _também_ estava sem roupa, mas não preferiu notar muito o fato.

-Quem é ela, Cyg? - a ruiva perguntou, meio rouca.

-Vamos, Cygnus Black, diga para ela quem sou eu. - ela bradou, furiosa. - E aproveite e vista uma roupa! - concluiu num tom rouco.

-O que diabos você está fazendo aqui, Perse? - ele a inquiriu, rouco, sem ao menos se mexer. - Você deveria estar em casa! - seus olhos chisparam. - Seu noivo não estaria nem um pouco satisfeito em vê-la aqui nesse antro.

-Ele não vai saber, Cygnus. - ela resmungou em resposta. - E o que eu estou fazendo aqui não é de sua conta.

Cygnus bufou em resposta e o silencio reinou no quarto. A ruiva correu o olhar de Cygnus para Persephone e vice-versa até que, mordendo o lábio inferior calmamente, resolveu se pronunciar.

-É ela, Cyg?

-Você não foi chamada na conversa, sua rameira. - bradou Persephone, com o rosto rubro, sem desviar os olhos de Cygnus. - Fique calada se não quer receber o que merece.

-Você não conseguiu por causa dela? - a ruiva questionou, incrédula, depois de lançar um olhar mortífero para Perse, que sorriu de modo presunçoso diante da pequena afronta.

-Será que foi isso mesmo, Cygnus? - alfinetou Perse, esboçando um sorriso satisfeito. - A notícia do meu casamento afetou tanto você, sobrinho? - ela questionou, sentindo ganas de rir. - Não creio...

-É ela a garota, Cyg? - a ruiva insistiu, tentando atrair a atenção do rapaz para si, já que, até agora, ele achava o chão do quarto ligeiramente interessante. - É por causa...

-_Pelo amor de Merlim, será que vocês duas podem parar de me encher?_ - ele bradou, furioso. - Parecem duas gralhas!

-O que foi que você disse? - as duas falaram ao mesmo tempo num tom ligeiramente ameaçador, Cygnus engoliu em seco, mas foi poupado de dizer alguma coisa, devido aos gritos vindos do andar de baixo.

Persephone arregalou os olhos e olhou para trás.

-É a Vega! - ela falou, sem pensar. Cygnus se levantou, num sobressalto.

-VOCÊ TROUXE A VEGA PARA CÁ? - ele bradou, furioso. - _O que você tem na cabeça, Perse?_

-_Não alteie a voz para mim, Black!_ - ela grunhiu, irritada. - E, por Merlin, vista uma roupa! - ela voltou-se para a ruiva. - E você também, rameira. A festa acabou!

88888888888

A caçula permaneceu um bom tempo a observar o movimento do esconderijo em que habitava. Mas sua curiosidade a estava matando por dentro. Onde estaria Lancaster afinal? Estaria lá em cima, como seu irmão, já nos finalmente com alguma rameira? Pensou um pouco e acabou por responder sim a própria pergunta.

-O senhor tem certeza que não quer subir?

-Por enquanto não... – era a voz de Jack! Ela percebeu surpresa.

Olhou em volta a procura de alguma imagem dele, e chegou à conclusão de que o outro só poderia estar na sala ao lado, perto da porta onde ela mesma se encontrava.

Vega andou alguns passos, cautelosos, tentando passar desapercebida, para chegar até a porta e tirar sua dúvida.

Lá estava ele, sentado numa mesa, junto a outros homens que pareciam jogar cartas, a mulher que lhe dirigia a palavra não estava sentada no seu colo, como Vega esperava, e sim, enlaçava o pescoço dele, que parecia bastante incomodado já que aquilo lhe atrapalhava a atenção no jogo.

-Ora vamos... – dizia a rameira, melosa - Deixe isso para depois.

-Querida, não me obrigue a ser grosseiro... – respondeu Jack, arrancando risos dos demais homens – Não esta vendo que estou ocupado? Além disso... – ele a olhou de cima a baixo. A mulher era alta, quase do seu tamanho, tinha os cabelos marrons cheios de cachos e a pele morena, era muito magra na opinião de Jack, magra e reta... Bem diferente da sua pequena – Desculpe, mas você não faz meu tipo.

Vega não pode conter o sorriso ao ouvir aquilo. Mas o mesmo se desfez no minuto seguinte, quando sentiu uma mão a enlaçar sua cintura.

-Ora! O que temos aqui, madame Li! Carne nova?

Um homem a puxou pela cintura, a levantou do chão, com se Vega pesasse miseras gramas.

-Hei! Me solta seu brutamontes! - berrou ela, enquanto socava a mão que a segurava. Mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi um riso animado do troglodita.

-A mocinha faz o tipo brava, que bonitinho... São as que eu mais gosto... – disse, junto ao ouvido dela, fazendo Vega quase desmaiar tamanho era o bafo de álcool que ele exalava.

Em segundos, a atenção de todo local havia se virado para a jovem de vestes finas, que tentava desesperadamente se soltar das mãos de um viajante. Inclusive a mesa de poker.

Ao reconhecer a sua pequena nos braços do desconhecido, Jack se quer cogitou o motivo que a trazia ali, apenas levantou-se e seguiu para o casal, arrancando-a das mãos do outro.

Na seqüência lançou um soco no queixo do homem que fez Vega soltar um grito _"É isso aí, Jack!",_ embora no segundo seguinte o adversário tivesse voado para cima de Lancaster, batendo com o ombro bem no meio do seu peito, e o jogando longe.

-Hey cara! A garotinha é minha, eu a vi primeiro!

"_Ah, mais não viu mesmo..."_ Jack já voltava à posição de ataque, com os punhos levantados.

Estavam num bordel trouxa, por isso não puxaria sua varinha, a menos que o homem a sua frente o fizesse também, demonstrando que era um bruxo como eles. Mas Jack duvidava disso. Se fosse bruxo o homem certamente reconheceria a descrição da pequena como sendo uma Black, traduzindo, algo para se manter à distância.

-Acredite em mim... Você não vai querer essa mocinha... – rosnou Lancaster enquanto os dois giravam em círculos, aguardando um o movimento do outro.

As rameiras soltavam gritinhos histéricos e, era possível notar, a dona do recinto já estava levemente desesperada, brandando para que os dois parassem, mas seus protestos eram constantemente abafados pelos urros entusiasmados de alguns espectadores da cena.

-Por quê? - o viajante esboçou um ar meio malicioso. - Ela parece ser perfeita para passar uma noite, ela deve s... - Lancaster sentiu o sangue pulsar imaginando o que o outro diria, mas não permitiu que ele terminasse a frase.

Avançou para cima do viajante, desferindo um novo soco e o jogando contra uma mesa.

Jack se preparou para avançar novamente contra o homem, mas um braço o impediu e, ele iria se virar para bater em quem quer que o estivesse segurando, mas parou ao reconhecer Cygnus.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? - ele perguntou, irado. - Volte lá para cima e deixa-me quebrar a cara desse daí! - bradou, furioso.

-O homem já desmaiou, Jack, se você continuar com isso, é capaz de matá-lo. – Cygnus respondeu.

Jack parou por um momento, como que compreendendo o que Cygnus falara, olhou de lado para o homem caído.

-Não seria má idéia... - murmurou, voltando os olhos para Vega - E você! O que diabos vocês está fazendo aqui, pequena?!

-Pequena? - Cygnus questionou, meio desconfiado, encarando Jack de modo penetrante.

-Claro, ela é tão baixinha... – debochou Lancaster, com um meio sorriso. - Não passa de uma criança, mas adora dar uma de gente grande. - o sorriso debochado se alargou ao notar que a garota havia ficado vermelha e o olhava com fúria.

-Então, _pequena, _o que é que a senhorita está fazendo aqui? - repetiu, de forma a mudar de assunto, quando notou que Cygnus parecera satisfeito com a resposta que dera. - Isso não é um lugar para mulheres, muito menos para _crianças_.

-Eu te pergunto a mesma coisa, Vega. - Cygnus resmungou, aborrecido, olhando feio para a irmã.

-Isso não interessa a você, Cygnus. - Vega falou num ar autoritário. - E eu vim porque quis. - ela voltou o olhar para Jack. - Você me acha mesmo uma criança, Lancaster? - ela provocou.

-Já te disse mil vezes que sim. De qualquer forma, mesmo se não fosse você NÃO DEVERIA ESTAR AQUI!!!

-NEM VOCÊS!!!! - era a voz de Persephone.

Só então Jack a viu, e revirou os olhos.

-Merlin, nunca foi tão difícil ir a um bordel. – reclamou Lancaster.

Nesse instante, Black percebera um outro problema, aparentemente bem mais importante.

-Era só o que me faltava... - murmurou, entediado, depois sorriu abertamente para uma mulher que vinha ao encontro deles. - Madame Li, minhas humildes des...

-FORA! OS QUATRO! - ela berrou, enfurecida. - FORA DAQUI!

Minutos depois Cygnus e Jack se viram fora dos confortos do bordel, ante as gargalhadas satisfeitas de Perse e Vega.

-Essa noite foi um fiasco. - Cygnus comentou, entediado. - Por que vocês duas tiveram de aparecer, hein?

Perse lhe lançou um sorriso meio sacana.

-Cygnus, a sua, particularmente, já estava sendo antes mesmo da minha chegada.

O rapaz corou e Jack, ao entender o que tinha acontecido, gargalhou gostosamente.

-Obrigado por me lembrar, Perse. - resmungou, ao que Jack riu mais ainda. - Lancaster, pare de rir!

-To tentando...

-Então pare de tentar e feche essa boca, ou vai acabar se arrependendo disso.

-E que... - ele riu ainda mais. - esse será um fato memorável... - ele falou ainda rindo. - Logo você, Cygnus, que adora se gabava... - ele parou de falar e lançou um olhar para Vega. - Desculpe, não posso terminar a frase, porque temos crianças aqui.

Vega abriu a boca para mandar Lancaster para um lugar nem tão educado assim, mas sua compostura a fez engolir a afronta dele calada, em lugar disso, sorriu debochadamente quando achou uma resposta à altura.

-Você repete isso sempre, para fazer você mesmo crer que eu ainda sou somente uma criança, Lancaster? - Jack quase engasgou com a resposta dela e tentou esconder isso numa crise de riso.

-Pequena, pequena... - ele sorriu. - Eu acho que é nisso que você quer que eu acredite, não?

-Já chega! – berrou Cygnus, quando os quatro alcançaram o local onde Jack havia deixado Shadow – Eu estou detestando essas implicâncias de vocês dois, está parecendo mais outra coisa, por isso PAREM!

Vega e Jack instintivamente calaram a boca. Por alguma razão, Cygnus imaginar o que já havia acontecido entre eles os amedrontava mais do que um ataque de Dragões.

Persephone começou a rir, mas engoliu o riso quando Cygnus a encarou furioso.

-Muito bem... Como vocês duas vieram?

-Ah... De cavalo, claro...

Cygnus olhou de um lado para o outro, provavelmente calculando qual seria a melhor divisão de montarias.

Não gostava da idéia de mandar Vega na garupa de Jack, mas tinha que admitir que mandar Persephone com ele lhe incomodava mais ainda. E tampouco pensava em deixá-las sozinhas para que sumissem no meio do caminho.

-Certo, eu vou com você, Perse. E Jack! Muito cuidado com a minha irmãzinha...

Persephone pensou em dizer que preferiria ir com Lancaster, mas um simples olhar para Vega a fez mudar de idéia, então pensou em mandar Cygnus se virar e aparatar, dizendo que não andaria a cavalo com ele de jeito nenhum, mas sabia que tudo aquilo só levaria a outra discussão e, quase certamente, eles nunca chegariam em casa.

Contentou-se afinal, em observar Vega montando no cavalo de Jack sem nenhuma palavra, somente quando os dois já haviam saído de vista foi que Cygnus dignou-se a olhar para ela e falar-lhe.

-Onde está seu cavalo?

Ela revirou os olhos, por um momento achara que ele fosse perguntar algo mais importante ou até mesmo pedir desculpas.

-Diva está lá na frente. – ela respondeu sem olhar para Cygnus, continuando a andar.

Rapidamente chegaram à clareira onde havia deixado a égua, que fez uma festa ao ver que Cygnus estava ali. _Traidora, só porque ele foi seu primeiro dono você gosta mais dele do que mim_, ela não deixou de pensar, enquanto Cygnus habilmente subia no cavalo e ajudava-a a subir. Sem outra escolha, ela aceitou a ajuda e subiu, tentando inutilmente manter seu corpo afastado do dele e acabando por colocar as mãos em volta da cintura dele.

Cygnus espantou-se com o toque, mas depois relaxou, sentindo-se livre para perguntar novamente o que queria.

-Por que raios, Perse, você veio até aqui?

-Por que você veio? – ela perguntou de volta, sem coragem de responder a que ele lhe fizera.

Cygnus suspirou e pensou em responder, como sempre respondia, _"Não fuja do assunto",_ mas a verdade era que estava cansado daqueles joguinhos verbais.

-Eu estava irritado com você e chateado pela nossa briga. Foi quando resolvi dizer para Stella que nós havíamos mesmo dormindo com as rameiras, eu queria que você sofresse achando que eu havia feito o que você me acusara, _injustamente_, de ter.

Ela suspirou, encostando a cabeça nas costas dele.

-Então você não dormiu com rameiras? Devia ter dito a verdade, não mentido, viu até onde isso nós trouxe?

Ele riu baixinho.

-Eu sei agora. Deveria ter esperado você se acalmar e teríamos conversado. Mas se eu errei, você também errou.

-Eu? - ela repetiu surpresa. _Ah, como as mulheres sempre achavam que não tinham culpa de nada!_

-Você. Não devia ter dito que ia se casar, Perse, você me deixou maluco. Não sabia o que fazer e a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça foi...

-Ir a um bordel? Afogar as mágoas com outra mulher? – ela perguntou e ele pode ouvir todo o rancor em sua voz.

-O que você queria que eu fizesse? – ele perguntou num tom mais alto e um pouco desesperado. – Vamos, Perse, diga, o que você queria que eu fizesse?! Você já havia decidido se casar com aquele lá, eu tinha que fazer algo.

-Você não devia ter ido a um bordel, Cygnus. Não ajuda em nada, sabia? Saber que você havia me traído só me deixaria com mais raiva.

Ele suspirou, acariciando as mãos dela.

-Eu sei. Mas eu não estava pensando. Eu... Eu achava que poderia esquecer você, seus beijos, sua voz, nos braços de outra. E a verdade é que não consigo, não consigo estar com outra mulher sem pensar em você, sem querer estar com você. – ele suspirou novamente. - Me perdoa?

Ele viu as mãos dela tremerem e percebeu o corpo enrijecer-se atrás dele, outra vez agira precipitadamente.

-Tudo bem, agora me conte, Perse, o que foi fazer naquele bordel?

Ela corou e agradeceu a Merlin por Cygnus não poder ver.

-Eu estava com raiva de você, muita raiva. E sabia que você estaria lá, divertindo-se. Só pensava em me vingar de você.

Cygnus soltou um riso.

-Você queria se vingar?

-Não ria, Cygnus. Só o que conseguia pensar em você, cercado por outras mulheres, beijando-as e sendo beijado. Minha mente não agüentava mais ser torturada por essas imagens e cheguei ao ponto que queria somente arrastá-lo de lá pelo cabelo.

Cygnus riu novamente.

-Você sabe, apesar de trágico, isso também tem um que de cômico. Talvez como nosso amor. – ele completou, segurando as mãos delas entre as suas. – Eu te amando, sempre, e você casando com outro, tendo filhos...

Persephone piscou, ele havia realmente dito aquilo?

-Repete.

-Anh? O quê? Você casando com outro, é isso?

-Não, não essa parte. – ela respondeu, será que havia imaginado tudo? – A outra parte.

Ele sorriu, embora ela não pudesse ver. Então, ela havia escutado.

-Eu te amo, Persephone.

Ela o abraçou forte antes mesmo que ele pudesse terminar seu nome e ele espantou-se por um momento, enquanto aquelas mãos agarravam fortemente sua camisa.

-Eu também te amo, Cygnus.

8888888888

Oi gente,

Já estou cansada de pedir desculpas pela demora [rs então, não vou falar nada dessa vez, só o tradicional, não deu pra postar antes!

Gostaram?

Esse é, com certeza, um dos capítulos que eu mais gosto... Alias, o anterior, esse e o próximo, são meus preferidos, e vcs vão entender quando lerem o que vem por ai.

Mas me digam o que acharam e, respondendo rapidinho os dois comentários do cap anterior:

Murilo – verdade, vc está cumprindo sua palavra! Espero te ver de novo, em breve. Eles vão demorar um pouquinho a inda, mas é bem provável que o Cygnus consiga isso antes do Príncipe, já que ele já é um mago formado... Que animais vc acha que eles se transformariam, heim???

Infelizmente o Noah não pode virar mago, isso é algo que se nasce, nãos e adiquire... Mas eu gosto dele como trouxa mesmo, acho que apimenta mais a hostória. E, tenho ceretza que a Lynx tb não se importa mais com isso.

Gagau – A Linx é uma Black, e como todos nós arrasa sempre!!!! Hahahahaha O Eric é um coitado mesmo, alias, acho q ele consegue se dar mais mal que o Noah nessa fic, e olha que o Noah é uma disputa grande.

Bom, a Vega descobriu o Jack no borbel, claro, o que ela não descobre... Gostou da reação dela? No próximo cap tem mais JV, não se preocupe.

No mais, beijos para todos,

AMB


	29. Volta para casa

**Capítulo XXVII**

**Volta para casa**

Havia minutos que Jack e Vega cavalgavam em profundo silêncio.

A garota permitia-se abraçar Jack de forma tênue pela cintura, apesar de se sentir cansada e desejar recostar-se nas costas dele, com o objetivo de tirar um cochilo. Respirou fundo contendo um leve bufo de raiva, aparentemente, o rapaz estava querendo andar o mais devagar possível, como se tivesse adivinhando seus pensamentos e sua vontade imensa de chegar logo em casa e deitar-se um pouco.

-Sabe, pequena, eu não mordo. - ele comentou num ar meio malicioso que a fez revirar os olhos. - Então, não vejo problema nenhum em você se recostar em mim para descansar um pouco. Você deve estar exausta.

-Você lê pensamentos por um acaso, Lancaster? - ela rebateu, aborrecida.

-Não, mas seus suspiros aborrecidos e seu abraço que ora afrouxa, ora aperta, são suficientes para me fazer pensar.

-Se você fizesse esse maldito cavalo andar mais rápido, eu já poderia estar em casa e não precisaria abraçá-lo. – Ela respondeu, irritada por ele estar certo.

Mas mesmo assim, e um pouco envergonhada, demorou somente mais alguns minutos até que Vega cedesse à vontade e ao cansaço do corpo, abraçando-o mais forte e finalmente recostando sua cabeça nas costas dele.

Jack sorriu, ele não podia deixar de perceber como era bom o contato do corpo dela com o seu.

-Viu como assim é bem melhor? – ele murmurou, convencido.

-Não enche, Lancaster, só cavalgue mais depressa, por favor, quero chegar em casa e dormir.

-Já poderia estar dormindo se não tivesse ido para o bordel. - ele falou de modo sério. - O que te deu na cabeça para ir até lá?

-Eu já falei que isso não é da sua conta.

-Mesmo que você diga que não, você é muito ingênua, pequena. - ele disse num tom doce. - Você acha que todos os homens são como eu, que não se aproveitam de garotas como você na primeira oportunidade que vêem. Eu já disse, você precisa ter mais maturidade. - ele respirou fundo. - E se eu não tivesse jogando poker? O que seria de você, pequena? - ela notou que ele tremeu de leve, ou será que ele só fizera isso por que notara que ela tremera? Não saberia dizer - Um bordel não é lugar para mulheres do seu tipo, ainda mais bonitas como você. Aqueles homens são como predadores, e eles adoram uma nova presa para saciar a fome deles.

Vega permaneceu em silêncio e apenas limitou-se a abraçar ainda mais Jack. O rapaz suspirou profundamente em resposta.

-Pequena, você sabe o que aquele homem ira fazer com você, por acaso? – insistiu, ao ver que ela permanecia em silêncio.

Ela deu de ombros de leve, como quem não se importa com o fato.

-Eu poderia muito bem estuporar aquele trouxa.

-Não, Vega, não poderia. – ela se surpreendeu ao ouvi-lo tratando-a pelo primeiro nome. – Ele não ia te deixar pegar a varinha, pode ter certeza e, trouxa ou não, ele conseguiria o que queria se eu não tivesse reconhecido a sua voz e... – ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Eu não quero nem pensar nisso. - Jack respirou fundo. - E se... E se algo acontecesse com você, pequena, eu não sei o que eu seria capaz de fazer. - ele murmurou depois de um tempo, como se estivesse analisando de deveria dizer isso ou não.

Vega suspirou. - Obrigada, Jack... Eu, eu não sei o que aconteceria se você não estivesse lá. - ela murmurou, surpresa consigo mesmo.

Ainda não tinha parado para pensar que Jack já a salvara duas vezes, e só a lembrança do toque daquele homem no bordel era motivo suficiente para agradecê-lo, mesmo que se sentisse um pouco envergonhada por fazê-lo.

Se Vega estava envergonhada, Jack estava ainda surpreso. Não conseguia entender o súbito desabafo da pequena e, mais ainda, odiava pensar no que aquele homem poderia ter feito com ela.

Um novo silêncio recaiu sobre eles e Jack se permitiu apressar um pouco o passo do cavalo, fazendo Vega soltar um muxoxo contrariado.

-Você só esperou eu dizer isso para acelerar o trote do cavalo, Lancaster? - ela murmurou num falso aborrecimento. Jack riu.

-Não, pequena, é que a noite também me cansou e eu estou sentindo ele me abater agora. - Falou num tom risonho.

-Jack... - ela começou, baixinho, e ele se surpreendeu pela doçura na voz dela. Alargou o sorriso.

- Sim...?

-Se eu te perguntar uma coisa, você me responde? - ele ia abrir a boca para fazer um comentário sobre o que ela acabara de dizer, mas ela prosseguiu, não dando chance dele falar. - Além dessa, é claro.

Jack riu quando ela adivinhou o que ele pretendia dizer.

- Sou todo ouvidos.

Vega respirou fundo e o abraçou um pouco mais forte, mesmo que inconscientemente.

- Você iria realmente dormir com rameiras hoje?

Jack respirou fundo, pensando numa resposta adequada. Uma que não o deixasse na mão de Vega, ele queria dizer.

-Jack? - Vega o chamou, pedindo uma resposta.

-Por que você gosta de perguntar coisas que já sabe a resposta, pequena?

-Você não dormiria? - ela insistiu, sendo levada pela curiosidade. - Por quê?

Jack sorriu e demorou um pouco para responder.

-Você sabe coisas demais sobre mim, pequena, e creio que deve ser inteligente suficiente para ligar os fatos e chegar a uma conclusão. - ele falou num tom sério.

Vega pensou em insistir no assunto, mas, por fim, resolveu não insistir; limitou-se, então, a apenas aproximar-se um pouco mais dele, meio manhosa e suspirar.

O silêncio se fez presente entre eles pela terceira vez aquela noite e assim permaneceu até que eles chegassem à casa dos Black.

88888888888

-Bordel! Um Bordel!!!!! Por Merlin o que vocês duas pensavam em fazer quando foram atrás dos rapazes??? Suas loucas!

Sirius Black andava de um lado para outro no seu escritório, lançado olhares fatais paras as duas mulheres a sua frente, enquanto o filho observava tudo com o olhar carrancudo.

-Seu filho também estava lá, Sirius. – disse Persephone – E eu não estou vendo gritar com ele...

-Porque ele é um HOMEM! Persephone! E aquilo é lugar para homens, e não para mulheres!

-Engraçado... – Vega levou o dedo ao queixo fazendo um olhar pensativo – Mas havia muitas mulheres lá também, pai.

O velho pai estreitou os olhos para ela, a fazendo engolir seco.

-Isso não é brincadeira, Vega... Você por acaso tem alguma noção do que poderia acontecer se Lancaster não tivesse te visto? – ela lançou um olhar fuzilante para o irmão que, provavelmente havia contado com detalhes o que ocorrera – Tem?

Ela abaixou a cabeça resignada, e fez que não, lembrando-se do que Lancaster havia lhe dito durante a volta, enquanto cavalgavam.

"_Pequena, você sabe o que aquele homem a fazer com você, por acaso?", "Ele não ia te deixar pegar a varinha, pode ter certeza e, trouxa ou não, ele conseguiria o que queria se eu não tivesse reconhecido a sua voz e... Eu não quero nem pensar nisso."_

Quando eles adentraram os terrenos do castelo, logo foram alcançados por Cygnus e Persephone.

O irmão fizera questão de acompanhar ela e a tia até seus quartos para só então ela pode dormir.

Ou tentar dormir, por que mal o sol raiara, fora acordada por um elfo, dizendo que sua presença era requisitada no escritório do pai e desde então, ali estava ela.

-Pai eu...

-Você nada, Vega! Eu cansei! Entendeu! Cansei da sua infantilidade. Cansei da sua inconseqüência! Chega! Primeiro você resolve fugir com o Malfoy e agora isso! – ele apontou o dedo ameaçadoramente para ela –Se você aprontar mais uma coisa que seja, menina, eu sou capaz de te mandar para um convento!

Persephone engoliu seco ao que Vega tentou segurar o choro.

-Enquanto a você, Perse... – disse, num tom mais calmo – Graças a Merlin que decidiu casar e que sua irmã já mandou a coruja firmando seu compromisso, por que se não eu não sabia o que fazer com você.

Cygnus arregalou os olhos. Tinha esquecido completamente do maldito compromisso de casamento que Persephone havia inventado.

-Sirius... – ela tentou abrir a boca, mas com um aceno do cunhado se calou.

-Eu não quero mais conversar sobre isso. – ele disse, virando as costas para as duas – Podem se retirar, por favor... E tratem de se comportar.

O homem permaneceu voltado para a janela enquanto as duas saiam do aposento. Persephone lançou um olhar suplicante a Cygnus que fez sinal, como quem tentaria resolver o problema.

Ele aguardou que a porta se fechasse para se dirigir ao pai.

-Não acha que foi severo demais?

-Severo, Cygnus? Por Merlin, elas foram para um bordel! – ele virou-se para o filho indignado – Um bordel!

-É, pai, eu sei... Mas também não é pra ameaçar a Vega com um convento, caramba... Afinal, o Lancaster não deixou nada demais acontecer.

-É... De novo o Lancaster.

Nesse minuto eles ouviram batidas na porta.

-Entre. – disse Sirius.

Alexander Potter apareceu e adentrou o recinto.

-Pelo visto não consegue mais viver sem mim, cunhado... – disse sorrindo – O que aconteceu para me mandar um berrador daqueles a essa hora da manhã?

-Sente-se, Alexander. É uma história um pouco longa.

88888888888

Persephone e Vega deixaram o escritório de Sirius em silêncio e somente quando já haviam virado o corredor e, portanto, não poderiam ser escutadas foi que a mais velha falou.

-Eu não devia tê-la levado até lá, Vega. A culpa foi toda minha, eu queria me vingar de Cygnus e no final...

Vega deu os ombros.

-Tudo bem, foi até divertido.

-Não me venha com essa, Vega, se não fosse o Lancaster, quem sabe o que seria de você agora?

De novo Lancaster, Vega pensou, as pessoas não se cansavam em lembrar-lhe de como ela lhe devia a vida. Ela resolveu mudar de assunto.

-Você e Cygnus pelo menos já se acertaram?

Um sorriso povoou os lábios de Persephone e Vega se sentiu satisfeita ao notar que conseguira seu intuito.

-Sim, nós conversamos na volta e posso dizer que fizemos as pazes.

-E o seu casamento, tia? – questionou, intrigada. – Vocês vão ter que fazer algo acerca disso, não é?

-É... – ela respirou fundo. – mas eu não quero pensar sobre isso; não por enquanto.

Se Vega iria perdurar a conversa ou silenciar, Perse não saberia dizer, pois no segundo seguinte Lynx, Stella e Betel vinham ao encontro das duas. A primeira deu um forte abraço na irmã, fazendo Vega caretear um pouco.

-Céus, Vega, quando o Cygnus me contou, eu quase não acreditei! – ela exclamou, atônita. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Aquele cafajeste fez algo com você.?

-Está mais fácil você ter feito algo com ela agora, Lynx. – gracejou Sté, rindo da careta que Vega tentava ocultar devido aos ataques de mãe que a irmã mais velha costumava ter. – Tamanha a força com a qual você a está abraçando.

Aquela frase pareceu surtir algum efeito, pois, no segundo seguinte, a garota se afastou da irmã e suspirou de forma aliviada.

-Se...  
-Certo, certo. – ela interrompeu, aborrecida. – Eu sei, eu sei que você vai dizer que se o Lancaster não estivesse lá, você não sabia o que poderia ter acontecido comigo. – ela bufou de raiva. – Será que ninguém vai me fazer esquecer isso?

-Mas é a verdade, Vega. – Lynce falou num tom meio ofendido. – Assim como é verdade que eu devo a minha ao Richards. – ela voltou o olhar para a tia e sorriu. – E você, tia Perse, como está?

-Muito bem. – ela sorriu de modo alegre.

-Só quem estava eram mesmo o Cygnus e Jack? – Sté perguntou, curiosa.

-Eu te falei que sim, Stella, pelo menos quem você está interessada em saber. – Betel falou, entediada, não permitindo que a tia dissesse qualquer coisa; Stella tentou não ficar constrangida com o que a irmã. – Eu vi o príncipe ir dormir, só não vi o Richards. – Lynx corou com o comentário.

-Ele não estava lá. – Persephone falou de modo sério, lançando um olhar significativo e intrigado para a face ruborizada da sobrinha mais velha. – Se não ele teria voltado conosco ontem.

-É; você tem toda razão. – comentou Betel, num ar distante. – E qual foi a reação do meu irmão ao vê-la ali, tia?

Persephone riu, se lembrando da noite anterior.

-A mais engraçada possível, posso dizer. – ela comentou e, num sorriso, lançou um olhar para as sobrinhas. – Vamos para o meu quarto, assim podemos conversar melhor. – ela lançou um olhar significativo para Lynx. – Creio que eu não seja a única a contar coisas por aqui. – ela alargou o sorriso e, com isso, as garotas se dirigiram ao quarto da tia calmamente.

88888888888

Oi gente...

Taí um dos meus capítulos prediletos... eu simplesmente amo o JV desse capítulo... é muito fofo, não?

Mas PREPAREM-SE!!! A coisa só tende a piorar... ou melhorar, dependendo do seu ponto de vista!!!!

E eu prometo não demorar pra postar o próximo cap, certo.

Mas vamos aos comentários:

Gagau – quanto tempo mesmo, tb estávamos com saudade. Bom, como vc pediu, aqui está a volta para casa do Jack e da Vega... fofooooooo neeee????

Murilo Zandona – Muito bem Murilo, gostamos muito de saber que vc cumpri suas promessas viu!... Sua dica para animagos está anotada, se bem que o do Cygnus já foi definido... O próximo Cap virá mais rápido, juro. Ah, respondendo as suas perguntas, não temos prazos definidos para postar novos capítulos... Temos material para irmos até, mais ou menos, o capítulo 40, mas ainda falta tempo para beta-los. A fic ainda não está pronta e estamos, a algum tempo, tendo dificuldade para continuá-la, mas a força pra fazer é grande ta.

Bom gente, espero mais rewis dessa vez... Ahhhhh A fic ta concorrendo ao V Fics Award do site Aliança 3 Vassouras! Sábado (dia 2/12) saem os resultados, vamos ver se levamos algo.

Bjs a todos

AMB


	30. Matt Lupin

**Capitulo**** XXVIII**

**Matt Lupin**

Uma chuva densa caia pela estrada de barro na qual uma carruagem sacolejava sem pressa, uma densa neblina pairava sobre o recinto, mas nem o cocheiro nem o ocupante da carruagem pareciam se importar com isso. Em outra ocasião, esse seria o momento ideal para a atuação de ladrões, mas ambos sabiam que já estavam em terrenos seguros.

Matthew Lupin olhou de forma vazia para o banco desocupado a sua frente e suspirou, encolhendo-se mais na capa que aquecia-lhe o corpo, apesar de ainda se sentir frio por dentro. Ao longe, um raio rasgou o céu, seguidos segundos depois por um estrondoso ronco de um trovão.

-Estamos perto... – o rapaz murmurou com um suspiro.

As muralhas imponentes do castelo dos Black já podiam ser avistadas. Havia enviado uma coruja ao padrinho naquela manhã, avisando da sua chegada por volta do meio dia. Mas omitira o fato que o fizera voltar antes do planejado da viajem que fora fazer com os pais. Preferia falar pessoalmente à Sirius Black que seu amigo de infância Remo Lupin e a esposa haviam falecido, vitimas de uma doença estranha que surgira a pouco no mundo

A razão daquela doença ainda era desconhecida tanto para os bruxos, e mais ainda para os trouxas, mas, devido às manchas escuras que apareciam esparsamente no corpo dos que a contraiam, as pessoas costumavam chamá-la de _Peste Negra_.

Matt suspirou enquanto a carruagem passava pelos largos portões do castelo sem perceber realmente o fato, sua mente vagava pelo momento em que seu pai lhe avisou que ele e sua mãe haviam contraído uma doença incurável, e que o melhor a fazer era que o filho se afastasse deles, pois temiam que a mesma pudesse ser contagiosa.

E foi há mais ou menos duas semanas que ele recebera uma carta da sua propriedade, avisando a morte de seus pais.

Tornou a suspirar.

Ainda estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos que só reparou que a carruagem já parara em frente ao portão de entrada do castelo, quando o cocheiro abriu a porta e informou que eles haviam chegado.

Agradeceu sem muita cerimônia e desceu da carruagem calmamente.

Alguns minutos depois, estava parado no hall de entrada do castelo, com suas malas espalhadas de modo organizado pelo chão e a carruagem tomando distância. Suspirando, ele retirou a varinha do bolso e, com um aceno, fez com que a bagagem flutuasse.

Mirou com certa atenção o brasão dos Black na porta e a grossa argola que pendia dele, e já ia levando a mão até ela, quando a porta se abriu calmamente.

Segundos depois, ele se sentiu envolvido por um caloroso abraço e sorriu brevemente, reconhecendo ali Stella Black.

-Matt! Que bom que você já chegou! Estávamos com tantas saudades e... – ela mirou o rosto do amigo que não via há algum tempo e na mesma hora identificou algo errado – O que houve?

O jovem Lupin apenas abaixou a cabeça, as lembranças dos pais lhe invadiram a mente com toda a força e a falta deles apertou-lhe ainda mais o peito. Não resistiu e começou a chorar, sendo amparado novamente pelos braços de Stella.

Stella ficou um pouco surpresa pela repentina ação de Matt, mas por fim, estreitou-o mais em seus braços e deixou que ele continuasse a chorar. O fato não durou mais do que breves minutos até que o rapaz forçasse gentilmente um afastar dos dois, ao que Stella rapidamente atendeu.

-O que aconteceu, Matt? - ela perguntou enquanto ele limpava as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

-Desculpe-me pela repentina ação. - ele forçou um sorriso. - É que... Aconteceram algumas coisas... - ela abriu a boca para perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas ele a interrompeu. - Seria indelicado da minha parte pedir para não falarmos sobre isso?

Stella apenas negou com um meneio na cabeça e sorriu de forma serena.

-Tudo bem. O almoço já vai ser servido e todos já devem estar se reunidos na sala. - ela respirou fundo. - O papai queria muito a sua presença lá conosco, mas se preferir, eu posso dizer que você chegou cansado da viagem e preferiu dormir um pouco.

Ele respirou profundamente, mais uma vez. E acenou em positivo com a cabeça.

-Mas gostaria de falar com o meu padrinho a sós o mais rápido possível, Sté... Poderia pedir-lhe para ir aos meus aposentos?

-Certo. - ela corou um pouco. - E, Matt, eu não sei se esse é o momento ideal para falar isso, mas... - ela sorriu um pouco constrangida. - Não se espante se meu pai vier com uma história de casamento para cima de você.

O rapaz esboçou um ar confuso.

-C-como assim? - ele questionou, rouco.

-Eu disse que... Bem... Você planejava me pedir em casamento.

Matt permaneceu imóvel encarando a amiga.

-Por favor, apenas confirme... Depois eu lhe explico melhor.

Matthew pensou em, inicialmente, insistir, mas ao notar a feição quase suplicante que Sté exibia, resolveu concordar com um leve aceno, enquanto ela o guiava até o seu aposento.

88888888888

-Senhor Lancaster, lhe chamei aqui por que... Bom... Já é a segunda vez que devo o bem estar de uma de minhas filhas a uma ação do senhor. – Jack se remexeu no sofá à frente de Sirius Black, incomodado.

Na sala, ainda se encontravam Cygnus, encostado nas costas de uma poltrona onde o tio Alexander estava, e o príncipe Eric, que o havia acompanhando por um pedido seu, quando o senhor Black o mandou chamar.

-Conversei com o meu cunhado durante toda a manhã, sobre o que aconteceu e... O fato é que eu não gosto de dever favores a ninguém, senhor Lancaster.

-Deveria ter tido filhas menos propicias a encrencas, então, senhor Black. – respondeu secamente, já imaginando o que o velho diria, se levantou sem muita paciência – E, se está pensando em me oferecer dinheiro pelo que fiz, senhor...

-Jack! – resmungou Cygnus fazendo sinal para que ele voltasse a sentar – Deixa meu pai terminar de falar, depois você faz a pose de ofendido, certo. – ele obedeceu, a contragosto, e Cygnus sorriu – Pronto pai, continue.

-Não quero lhe ofender, senhor Lancaster. Mas deve entender que no nosso mundo dever favores não é algo agradável. – ele ia abrir a boca novamente, mas Sirius o interrompeu, continuando a falar – Não vou lhe oferecer dinheiro, mas, se for isso que desejar espero que não tenha vergonha de falar.

-O que está querendo dizer, senhor Black?

-Que eu estou lhe dando o direito de me pedir qualquer coisa, rapaz. Como retribuição as ações que teve aqui no castelo. Estou grato pelo que fez e quero pagar-lhe sim, mas com aquilo que você desejar... Desde que esteja ao meu alcance, claro.

Jack permaneceu encarando o mais velho por alguns segundos, incrédulo com a proposta.

_Um pedido? Qualquer coisa?_ Ele duvidava que o senhor Balck realmente pudesse cumprir o que dizia. Acabou por sorrir de lado.

-Realmente há algo que lhe pertence que eu gostaria muito de possuir, senhor Black. Me pergunto se o senhor seria capaz de me dar...

-Desde que não seja toda a minha fortuna, rapaz. – gracejou Sirius, arrancando risos dos demais - Eu ainda tenho meus filhos para criar...

-Não, não me refiro a sua fortuna. Mas é provavelmente um dos seus bens mais preciosos.

Algo no olhar que Lancaster dava ao seu pai fez Cygnus temer pelo pedido que seguiria. _"Não... Ele não faria isso..."_

-E o que é? Diga logo...

-Eu quero a mão de sua filha caçula, em casamento...

O rosto pálido do senhor Black denunciou que ele não esperava por aquilo, e, de certa forma, Jack se sentiu feliz com isso.

-O que você disse?

-Exatamente isso que o senhor ouviu. – ele se levantou displicente enquanto Eric o olhava de lado, surpreso pela coragem do amigo – A única coisa que lhe pertence que me apetece ter é a sua filha caçula, senhor.

Aquilo era um insulto.

-O senhor é muito petulante, senhor Lancaster. – rosnou Sirius – Acha mesmo que eu daria a mão de uma filha minha a alguém como o senhor?

-Na verdade, não. Mas vou entender caso não queira cumprir sua promessa. – deu de ombros, divertido.

-Pode ter certeza que eu não vou cumpri-la! Não se o seu pedido for esse! – gritou o homem, enraivecido – Trate de pedir outra coisa, vamos.

-Eu não quero outra coisa. Quero a mão de Vega, se não quiser me dar à mão dela então continue me devendo favores, senhor Black, eu não me importo. - e virou-se em direção a porta.

-Espere! – era a voz de Alexander. Jack virou-se para encarar o pai, sem crer que ele estava se intrometendo naquilo. Potter por sua vez ignorou o olhar assassino do filho e voltou-se para o cunhado – Por que não pode dar a mãe de Vega a ele, Sirius?

-Como _"por que",_ Alex?! Quem é ele? Eu não vou dar a mão da Vega a um bruxo qualquer, sem sobrenome ou estirpe.

Alexander o cortou friamente.

-O _meu_ sobrenome está de bom tamanho para você?

Houve um silencio constrangedor, como se cada um dos habitantes da sala se dessem conta, aos poucos, do que aquilo significava.

-Senhor Potter, por favor não se meta.

-Eu me meto sim! E pare de me chamar de senhor Potter. – bufou para o filho – Você a quer, não é? – o filho acenou com a cabeça - Pois bem, eu também entendo o lado de Sirius, a preocupação que ele tem quanto à escolha do futuro marido das meninas. O problema é que não há com o que ele se preocupar já que... Já que você é meu filho. – voltou-se para o cunhado mais uma vez – Ele pode dar o meu sobrenome a sua filha, Sirius, assim como eu fiz com Andrômeda. Isso está de bom tamanho para você?

-Eu não quero o seu sobrenome... – rosnou Jack, impaciente.

-Isso não está em discussão aqui! – respondeu Alexander no mesmo tom – Muito bem Sirius, quem esta pedindo a mão de Vega é um Potter. Você vai concedê-la ou não?

O senhor Black respirou fundo, antes de responder.

-Esta certo do que está fazendo, Alexander? Se o assumir vai ter que contar isso a minha irmã...

-Eu sei. – olhou o filho de relance – Mas ele realmente gosta dela.

Sirius encarou Jack por um momento.

-É verdade isso? Gosta mesmo da minha pequena? – era até engraçado vê-lo chamá-la pelo mesmo apelido que ele a tratava.

Jack apenas concordou em silêncio, fazendo Sirius pensar sobre o assunto. O jovem cavaleiro era um bruxo, um bruxo de nome, agora que sabia ser filho de seu cunhado, e, acima de tudo alguém que já conhecia sua filhinha e seus arrombos de infantilidade, e mesmo assim gostava dela.

Vega ainda era muito nova, e não havia casado as outras, mas depois da ultima situação que ela havia criado, Sirius tinha chegado a conclusão que o melhor seria casá-la antes de todas mesmo. Só não esperava ter que resolver isso tão cedo.

-Se gosta realmente dela, meu jovem... – abriu um leve sorriso - Então, meus parabéns, você acaba de arrumar uma noiva...

Foi difícil conter o sorriso que se alastrou pelos seus lábios.

-Mas somente com duas condições.

-O que o senhor quiser, senhor Black.

-Primeiro, que aceite que seu pai lhe assuma. Que aceite o sobrenome dele antes do casamento – Jack olhou de lado para o pai, depois voltou a encarar o seu futuro sogro e assentiu com a cabeça – E segundo, que a espere completar quinze anos, pelo menos... Vega é muito nova.

Ele sorriu e assentiu mais uma vez.

-Esperaria até ela completar cinqüenta anos, senhor. – disse, arrancando um riso do velho Black, que acabou por deixar-se cair na cadeira e encarou o próprio filho.

Cygnus permanecia estático desde o momento em que Jack falara que queria casar com sua irmãzinha.

-Cygnus... Cygnus! – o rapaz deu um sobressalto e encarou o pai.

-A minha... Irmãzinha... Vai casar?

-Ora, vamos Cygnus, não é o fim do mundo.

-Não? – ele votou os olhos para Jack – Pois tente explicar isso a Vega agora.

-Se não for pedir demais, eu adoraria ter esse privilegio. – disse Lancaster, agora Potter, abrindo um sorriso maior ainda - E poderíamos fazer o anuncio formal no aniversário dela.

-Faça como quiser, meu jovem. – disse Sirius, acenando-lhe amavelmente.

A porta se abriu, roncamente, e um dos elfos entro, de cabeça baixa, como se soubesse estar atrapalhando algo importante.

-Desculpe a intromissão, senhor Black, mas a senhora manda avisar que o almoço será servido e a senhorita Stella pediu que lhe informasse da chegada de seu afilhado, Mattew Lupin, e que o mesmo gostaria de lhe vr o mais rápido possível.

Jack e Eric trocaram olhares que foram rapidamente percebidos por Cygnus.

-Bom, se me dão licença, preciso me retirar. E que Merlin proteja a todos nós quando nossas mulheres souberem o que foi tratado aqui.

88888888888

Jack e Noah constantemente trocavam olhares enquanto observavam Eric rodar pelo quarto como uma fera enjaulada.

O primeiro estava recostado ao parapeito da janela, apoiando as mãos sobre a mesma e encarando o príncipe firmemente, ao passo que o segundo estava deitado na cama do amigo com as mãos sob a nuca e um olhar ligeiramente distante, como se estivesse pensando em outra coisa, ou melhor, em alguém.

-Eric, se você continuar a rodar pelo quarto, eu vou ser obrigado a te amarrar em uma cadeira. – Jack falou num breve grunhir depois de um tempo, ao que Eric respirou fundo e desabou na cama, ao lado de Noah. Esse fato pareceu despertar o loiro, pois o mesmo sobressaltara-se um pouco e encarou o amigo, confuso.

Fora durante o almoço que Eric percebera a animação de Stella pela chegada de seu futuro noivo, e ficou mais irritado ainda por o mesmo não ter dado o_ ar da sua graça_ durante a refeição na qual ela permanecera com um sorriso radiante.

Sentia que seria prazeroso arranjar defeitos para o tal do Lupin, mesmo que mentalmente. O que ele teria que ele não tem para que Sté preferisse o outro a ele? Reprimiu um bufo de raiva devido ao pensamento e quase uma terceira taça se quebrava em menos de dois dias naquela mesa.

Terminado o almoço, ele seguira enfurecido para o seu quarto, sentindo que Jack e Noah o seguiam, imaginando a raiva do amigo. E agora eles se encontravam ali, vendo o príncipe quase rosnando de forma enfurecida enquanto tentava arranjar uma solução para esse enorme problema.

-Ela só está fazendo isso para me atingir. – Eric falou num resmungou, fitando o teto com os olhos meio cerrados. – Bem, se era essa a intenção dela, ela conseguiu.

-Percebe-se. – Jack comentou calmamente. – Mas acho que você não devia ficar tão exaltado, Eric. – o rapaz prosseguiu num ar sério. – Esse casamento não vai acontecer, porque nós não vamos deixar. – ele voltou-se para Noah com um meio sorriso. – Não é mesmo, Richards?

O rapaz apenas assentiu com um sorriso igual ao de Jack antes de voltar-se para Eric.

-Veja o Jack, por exemplo. – o loiro começou num gracejo. – Ele pensava que o sonho que tivera com a _pequena_ dele, não iria muito além disso. –riu quando Jack fechou a cara. – E agora, bem, ele estará _domado_ daqui a alguns meses.

-O pai dela aceito o casamento, mas isso não significa que a Vega vai aceitar também. – Eric falou num resmungo.

-Mas é um começo. – rebateu Noah calmamente. – Não creio que vá demorar muito para a Vega baixar um pouco o orgulho e perceber que gosta do nosso amigo aqui. – o rapaz suspirou. – As Black são teimosas e elas sempre gostam de serem as donas da situação.

-Você tem que aprender qual é a jogada delas e usá-las ao seu favor. – Jack completou o raciocínio do amigo e passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Se isso for mesmo um plano da Stella, creio que ela não deva levar até o fim se notar que você não está se importando com isso. As coisas perdem a graça quando elas percebem que não estão mais por cima da situação.

-E se não for mentira? – Eric questionou, erguendo o tronco e observando Jack e Noah com os olhos estreitados. – E as coisas foram fáceis para vocês, Jack. – ele completou, não esperando resposta. – Você salvou a Vega duas vezes. – ele voltou-se para Noah. – E a Lynx também deve a vida a você, Noah.

O loiro corou de leve.

-A Lynx fugiu de um casamento, creio que não seja difícil fugir de mais um. – o rapaz riu, de leve. – E, bom, acho que vocês se lembram de certo problema, não é? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, adquirindo um ar inexpressivo. – Nem que eu salvasse a Lynx dez mil vezes, o senhor Sirius aceitaria tão cordialmente o casamento da primogênita dele com um lobisomem e, juntando-se a essa adorável combinação, um trouxa. É capaz dele me transformar num verme asqueroso se chegar a imaginar que eu cogitei essa possibilidade.

Os dois amigos olharam feio para ele ao que o loiro arqueou ainda mais a sobrancelha.

-Que foi? – perguntou num ar intrigado. – O que vocês dois estão olhando?

-Se a Lynx fugiu de um casamento, também não seria difícil fugir de casa. – Jack falou num meio sorriso. Noah cruzou os braços.

-Oh, sim. – começou irônico. – Já até imagino a cena. Eu e a Lynx casados, com a casa cheia de filhos, que na primeira lua cheia do seu sétimo ano de vida viraram lindos monstrinhos e o orgulhinho do papai.

-Desde quando você se tornou tão pessimista? – Jack questionou num ar meio irritado.

-Pessimista? – o loiro riu. – Não, não, caro Jack, estou sendo realista. Sirius não aceitaria o casamento e Lynx não queria ter a sua vida estragada por causa de um lobisomem, mesmo que ele tenha salvado sua vida. O máximo que ela pode querer é... – ele pigarreou. – algumas horas de diversão.

-Algo que devemos saber, senhor Richards? – Eric perguntou num ar descontraído.

-Talvez. – ele sorriu de modo meio misterioso. – Mas esse não é o ponto inicial da conversa, não é? – ele encarou Eric firmemente. – Temos um problema mais urgente agora.

-A única coisa que eu penso é duelar com Lupin pela mão da Sté, ou tentar conquistá-la nesse meio tempo. – Eric suspirou. – Mas na primeira opção, se eu matar o Lupin, ela vai me odiar pelo resto da vida, e na segunda, se ela está fingindo que não se importa agora, creio que o que quer que eu faça não dê muita diferença no fato. – ele bufou de raiva. – Então, pode ir contando tudo, Richards. – ele falou num meio sorriso.

Noah corou e riu um pouco.

-Não foi nada demais, eu fui conversar com ela ontem à noite e acabei descobrindo que... – Noah rapidamente se calou quando notou que a porta se abriu calmamente.

O rapaz quase caiu da cama ao reconhecer Cygnus Black, ao que Jack e Eric se controlaram para não rirem.

-O que vocês estão conversando aqui? – o moreno perguntou num tom desconfiado.

-Nada. – os três falaram ao mesmo tempo, mas, antes que Cygnus dissesse qualquer coisa, Jack prosseguiu:

-Eu só estava deixando o Noah a par das novidades, Cygnus. – Jack sorriu meio malandro, ao que o rapaz careteou e fuzilou o amigo com o olhar.

-De todas, justo a Vega, Lancaster? A minha irmã ainda é uma criança!

-Para você, todas as suas irmãs são crianças, Cygnus. – o rapaz falou calmamente. – Aposto que se eu escolhesse a Lynx, você também agiria da mesma forma. – Noah teve um estranho acesso de tosses.

-Claro que não. – ele falou num tom ofendido. – Pelo menos seria uma opção melhor do que o desgraçado do Slughorn ou de tantos outros que minha mãe insiste em empurrar para ela.

Jack e Eric riram, ao que Noah engoliu em seco, não gostando nada do sorriso que o primeiro lançou a ele.

-E se...

-O que você veio fazer aqui mesmo, Cygnus? – o loiro interrompeu o rapaz num tom rouco, ao que Cygnus o encarou firmemente.

-Eu só queria ter uma conversa séria com vocês. – ele lançou um olhar especial para Jack e depois se voltou para Eric e Noah – Vamos ser sinceros uns com os outros. – o rapaz cruzou os braços – Vocês dois... – ele apontou para o príncipe e o licantropo – Não estão na mesma situação de Jack, estão?

Eric e Noah se entreolharam, o primeiro lívido e o segundo completamente vermelho.

-C-como? – balbuciaram ao mesmo tempo.

Jack fazia de tudo para prender o riso.

-Oras. – Cygnus revirou os olhos – Eu não sou tão idiota assim para não notar as estranhas reações de vocês dois e também conheço minhas irmãs mais do que ninguém; como eu sei que elas não vão me contar nem se estiverem sendo torturadas, eu recorro a vocês. – o rapaz estreitou os olhos – E espero resposta. – respirou fundo – Então, podem ir contando. Qual das Black anda tirando o sono de vocês?

O silencio se perpetuou durante um certo tempo, até que Eric se levantou e caminhou até outra janela do aposento, olhando o horizonte. Soltou um suspiro e encarou Cygnus por sobre o ombro direito.

-Stella... – disse – Minha palavrinha mágica é Stella.

Cygnus permaneceu com os braços cruzados, desviou os olhos de Eric e os voltou novamente para Noah.

-E você?

-Cygnus eu...

-É a Lynx não é?

Noah suspirou também e concordou com a cabeça.

Foi a vez do primogênito dos Black soltar um longo suspiro.

-Era meio obvio, devo admitir. Por que mais se jogaria na frente de um lobisomem para protegê-la, não é?

-Acredito que ele faria isso por qualquer um, - disse Lancaster se metendo – o Noah não bate muito bem, sabe.

-Nenhum de vocês batem muito bem. – disse Cygnus – Por Merlin, como podem se apaixonar pelas minhas irmãs? Eu não consigo nem imaginar qual delas tem o pior gênio!

-Opa! Esse posto é da pequena, com certeza. – disse Jack sorrindo – Alias, acho que é por isso que eu gosto dela.

Eric riu de lado.

-É verdade, você sempre gostou do mais difícil... Bom, que me atrai na Stella é a inteligência... Eu simplesmente adoro conversar com ela.

-E a Lynx... – ponderou Noah - Bem, ela é a mais impulsiva, provavelmente.

-E a Betel, a que tem o pior humor. – completou Cygnus soltando uma gargalhada.

-E a sua tia? – perguntou Jack, amavelmente.

Cygnus abriu os dentes em um sorriso exagerado.

-É a mais bonita, oras.

Os quatro gargalharam gostosamente.

Era estanho perceber que havia criado um laço de amizade com um trouxa-lobisomem e dois sangues-ruins. Mas tinha que admitir, desfrutar da companhia de Noah, Eric e Jack era bem mais divertido do que a de qualquer bruxo sangue puro que conhecia.

E se não era apropriado ter amizades com aquele tipo de gente, pelo menos com eles havia alguma amizade, o que nunca aconteceu com seus colegas de colégio.

Talvez fosse por isso que a idéia de tê-los como cunhados não o incomodasse... Tanto.

O mais velho dos Black deixou-se sentar na cama, ao lado de Noah enquanto ria, estava mais tranqüilo agora que sabia exatamente o que os rapazes queriam e, embora fosse extremamente ciumento com as irmãs, saber que eles haviam lhe contado mesmo diante desse pequeno "porem" era reconfortante.

-Bom, então, por hora, temos alguns problemas imediatos para resolver aqui. Jack tem que contar a Vega sobre o compromisso e eu e você temos que boicotar duas festas de casamento...

-Era exatamente sobre isso que falávamos, Cygnus.

-Bom, acredito que o problema de Eric seja prioridade, afinal o Matt já chegou.

O príncipe encarou o amigo e demorou a resolver fazer a pergunta que lhe afligia.

-Como... Como ele é Cygnus?

-Afeminado. – respondeu o outro arrancando uma gargalhada alta de Jack e Noah – Ao meu ver... Mas a Stella sempre diz que ele só é inteligente demais e que eu não consigo companhar uma conversa com ele... – completou emburrado.

-Inteligente? – Eric não gostou da definição – Droga, agora entendo por que sua irmã o prefere a mim.

-Você também é inteligente, Eric... – disse Jack pensativo - Não isso. Ainda acredito que é uma forma de te atingir... O que você acha, Cygnus?

Black deu de ombros.

-Stella sempre foi a menos emotiva das meninas, não sei se isso seria a cara dela, embora...

-Embora... – Noah parecia curioso.

-Embora seja a cara da Perse, - disse num meio sorriso – E as duas resolveram isso juntas, se é que não notaram. – ele se levantou rapidamente – Tenho uma teoria.

-Oh Céus! – gracejou Jack – Lá vem besteira.

Cygnus revirou os olhos antes de prosseguir.

-Bom, acredito que as duas tramaram isso juntas sim e que Stella se definiu pelo Matt porque ele é seu amigo, ela sabia que, se pedisse a ele, o Lupin participaria da farsa.

-É o que imaginamos também.

-A questão é, o que eu faço agora?

-Você, meu caro Eric? – Cygnus abriu um sorriso maldoso – Nada... Deixe-a pensar que não se importa. Vai ser bom pra ferir um pouco o ego dela.

-Por Merlin Cygnus, a garota é sua irmã!

-Eu sei, Noah, eu sei... Mas vai por mim, não tem remédio melhor... Vocês viram o que aconteceu comigo e com a Perse, não viram? Eu fingi que não estava nem ai e ela foi atrás de mim...

-Levando a pequena, ainda por cima.

-Não reclame, por culpa dessa visitinha você conseguiu a mão dela, lembra, senhor Potter.

Jack fechou a cara.

-Seria pedir demais que você não me chame assim, Cygnus? Eu _detesto_ lembrar que sou filho desse cara, ok. – ele desencostou da janela finalmente, andou até os amigos.

-Mais uma coisa que você nos escondeu, heim, meu amigo. – murmurou Eric, sorrindo.

-Não era de vocês que eu escondia... Era de mim mesmo. – suspirou profundamente – Então, está resolvido? Por hora você finge que não se importa com o compromisso da Stella, Eric... Agora me deixem ir conversar com a minha noivinha... – sorriu marotamente.

-Vai contar para ela agora? – perguntou Cygnus, preocupado. Jack fez que sim – Não a deixe queimar o castelo, sim.

88888888888

Matthew ouviu as batidas na porta e vagarosamente abriu os olhos, havia adormecido sentado na cadeira enquanto esperava por seu tio que, falando nele, acabara de abrir a porta e entrar, antes mesmo que o garoto desse a ordem.

-Stella disse que você me esperaria no escritório. Matt, está tudo bem? – seu padrinho perguntou enquanto se sentava em uma das poltronas.

Matt suspirou.

Ele imaginava que não devia ser muito difícil ver em seus olhos o quanto estava abalado, o quanto estava exausto e cansado.

- Não, padrinho, nada está bem. Eu... Eu nem sei como dizer isso...- ele esforçou-se para continuar e não derramar nenhuma lágrima. Seu padrinho não disse nenhuma palavra, estava curioso, Matthew sabia, mas ainda assim continuou calado e o deixou continuar - Meus pais... Eles... Estão mortos. – ele reuniu coragem e olhou para o padrinho.

Sirius continuava parado, somente seus olhos denunciavam que ele havia escutado as palavras de Matthew.

-Remo e Elisabeth... Estão mortos? – Matt assentiu, sem confiar na própria voz para responder. – Quando isso aconteceu? Como?

-Faz duas semanas, ou um pouco mais. Eles já estavam doentes há algum tempo. Meu pai... Ele me afastou deles, pois temiam que a doença fosse contagiosa.

- Doença?

-Os trouxas chamam-na de Peste Negra.

Mattew viu uma luz nos olhos do padrinho, ele provavelmente já ouvira falar da tal doença.

- Os trouxas morrem aos montes por causa dessa peste, sim, já ouvi falar... Eu, eu sinto muito pelos seus pais, Matt, eram grandes amigos meus e farão muita falta. Sinto por você também, eles eram pais maravilhosos e você precisa continuar vivendo, é o que eles gostariam que fizesse.

Matt assentiu.

-Eu sinto muita falta deles, senhor.

Sirius esboçou um sorriso triste e controlou-se para não derramar lágrimas.

-Vamos, vou levá-lo aos seus aposentos, você precisa descansar. – o rapaz concordou e levantou-se, acompanhando Sirius - Matt, mais uma coisa, eu ia me esquecendo. Odeio trazer esse assuntou à tona enquanto você... Bem, tendo em vista os acontecimentos. Mas Stella confidenciou-me que você a pediu em casamento. Isso é verdade?

As palavras de Stella passaram como um flash na sua mente. _"Não se espante se meu pai vier com uma história de casamento para cima de você"._

Ele titubeou antes de responder, por fim, decidiu fazer o que a amiga pedira, pensando no tamanho do favor que ela o devia agora.

-Sim... Eu gostaria muito de casar com Stella. Só peço que nosso noivado não seja agora, meus pais... Eu ainda não consigo festejar.

Sirius assentiu, concordando com o afilhado.

-Vamos ver seus aposentos, o importante é que você gosta dela e isso me basta.

Os dois se puseram a caminhar em silencio, mas aquilo não durou muito já que no corredor seguinte se encontraram com uma das filhas do senhor Black.

A jovem apenas esboçou um sorriso falso para Matt enquanto esse abria um sorriso iluminado para ela.

-Ola, Betel... - disse o rapaz amavelmente.

-Ola, Matt... - ela fez uma careta - Nossa, você está horrível.

-Bel! - disse o pai em tom de advertência - Matt acabou de chegar de uma viajem cansativa...

Ela deu de ombros.

-Bom, então descanse, Lupin... Tente melhorar essa cara pelo menos...

88888888888

Continua...


	31. A queda da casa dos Potter

**Capitulo**** XXIX**

**A queda da casa dos Potter**

-Querida, eu voltei. – Alexander falou tão logo aparatou no castelo dos Potter, mais precisamente no quarto que dividia com a esposa, Andrômeda.

-Eu pensei que fosse demorar mais. – ela respondeu, parada encostada à porta. – Afinal, não é todo dia que temos o prazer de conversar com nosso filho, é?

Alexander engasgou.

_Ela já sabia. Como, diabo, ela sabia?_

Andrômeda, percebendo a confusão que se instalara na cabeça do marido, resolveu não prolongá-la. Se pois a ler um pergaminho que trazia a mão.

-"_Querida Andie, escrevo para contar-lhe as novidades. Nunca passaria pela minha cabeça que Alexander tinha um filho homem! Mesmo o filho não sendo seu, minha cunhada, a família Potter continuará a existir através do cavaliro Jack Lancaster. Tenho certeza que você não está triste por Jack ser um filho bastardo, ele pelo menos irá se casar com nossa Vega. Estou ansiosa para discutirmos os preparativos para o casamento. Com carinho, Hera."_

Andrômeda leu e Alexander teve ganas de matar a sua cunhada. Aquela mulher era abominável!

-Vejo que já recebeu o _"jornal"_... - resmungou ele - Eu adoraria que minha querida concunhada tivesse me dado à chance de te contar primeiro.

-Chance de me contar primeiro? - ela estreitou os olhos para ele - Há quantos anos você sabe que ele existe e não me contou nada, Alex?

-Eu... Andie, vamos, você precisa entender, não sabia que o garoto estava vivo, só o reconheci na festa.

-Na festa? Na festa? - ela repetiu, a voz aumentando de volume - Todo esse tempo e eu tenho que saber pelos outros, Alex? Você sabe como isso é humilhante? E o que você quer dizer com _"eu não sabia que ele estava vivo"?_ Você não sabia que ele existia, é isso, Alex?

O marido arfou cansado.

-Sim, eu sabia que ele existia, - ela abriu a boca, mas ele levantou a mão, pedindo para não ser interrompido - Já sabia quando casei com você... – respondeu a pergunta não feita dela - ...Nós não tínhamos um bom dialogo no começo, caso não se recorde...

-Deveria ter me dito depois!

-Eu sei! Mas a mãe dele morreu um tempo depois! - a voz dele foi baixando até que a última frase era quase um sussurro. - E a informação que tive foi que os dois haviam morrido.

-E você continuou a viver do meu lado, sabendo que um filho seu tinha morrido, sem dizer uma palavra sobre isso? _Seu dissimulado! _

-Ah sim! Como você queria que eu te dissesse, heim?! – ele fez cara de pensativo – Deixe-me ver, um jantar a luz de velas que terminaria com um "_Andie, meu amor... sabe aquele filho varão que você reclama que não conseguiu me dar? Pois é, eu já tenho! Ou melhor, tinha, porque eu acho que ele morreu sabe, não tenho tido mais noticias..."_ – e completou, sem paciência – Por Merlin Andrômeda, você ia me matar de qualquer jeito!

-Eu vou fazer bem pior do que isso, senhor Potter! – disse ela o fuzilando com o olhar.

Alexander não podia dizer que fora uma surpresa ver a esposa se virar e sair do quarto. Estava certo que ela o iria deixar. Abriu um dos armários dela e a falta de roupas só fez confirmar a hipótese.

Acabou se deixando cair na cama, cansado. O filho o odiava, a mulher o odiava... Só faltava-lhe agora sua menininha... Mas como a mãe, com certeza a levaria junto, talvez não tivesse chance de magoá-la também.

88888888888

Jack caminhava sem pressa pelos corredores do castelo e tentava, em vão, ocultar o largo sorriso que insistia em aparecer no seu rosto. O rapaz já estava há algum tempo procurando a, agora, _sua_ pequena pelo recinto, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso desde então.

Pouco lhe importava que aquela busca durasse horas, ou um dia inteiro; Jack sabia que o imenso prazer que sentiria ao dar a notícia pessoalmente para ela valeria o esforço; já podia imaginar a face dela completamente corada e seu aspecto lembrar ligeiramente o de uma fera no auge da fúria, sentindo ganas de esfolá-lo vivo de uma forma bem lenta e dolorosa.

Gargalhou gostosamente devido ao pensamento e pensou, num breve lapso, se ele não tinha tendências masoquistas, afinal, dar a notícia a Vega era como cutucar um dragão adormecido, e com uma vara bem curta.

O rapaz já estava dobrando um corredor, quando entreouvira um riso muito conhecido seu.

Soltou um baixo riso e passou a mão pelos cabelos, antes de se voltar para trás e deparar-se com a mais nova dos Black, recostada displicentemente na parede, com uma sobrancelha arqueada e os braços cruzados.

-Perdido, Lancaster? - Vega gracejou, de leve. O rapaz se aproximou dela a passos lentos. – Achei que depois de tanto tempo aqui, você finalmente tivesse a capacidade de já conhecer o castelo, mas pelo visto a sua inteligência é menor do que eu imaginava.

Ele apenas sorriu de lado, espalmando uma das mãos na parede, deixando-a na altura da cabeça da garota, enquanto inclinava-se levemente, deixando os rostos um pouco mais próximos. Vega não pareceu incomodada com o fato, ele notara, já que em resposta ao ato dele ela apenas alargou o sorriso debochado que trazia no rosto.

-Pequena, pequena, você não devia me subestimar tanto assim. – ela arqueou a sobrancelha e ele prosseguiu num tom risonho. – Eu não estou perdido e já sei muito bem andar pelo castelo. – ele respirou fundo e curvou os lábios num breve sorriso. – Eu estava apenas procurando por uma coisa... Mas acabei de achá-la, melhor dizendo, ela me achou. – ele deu um passo para frente, tentando ignorar o leve roçar da saia do vestido dela em sua perna. – Surpreende-me o fato de você sempre aparecer nos locais onde eu estou. Será que estava a me seguir, pequena?

-Não se ache tão importante ao ponto de eu me dar ao trabalho de sair perdendo meu tempo procurando _o senhor_, Lancaster. – ela estreitou os olhos para ele. Jack notou que ela ficara contrariada com sua resposta – Se eu tenho o desprazer de encontrá-lo, isso é uma infeliz coincidência.

-Mesmo? – ele riu – Talvez as infelizes coincidências queiram mostrar algo a você, pequena.

-Sério? – ela falou num falso tom surpreso. – O quê, por exemplo? Se for para mostrar o quanto você é idiota, creio que ela está surtindo muito efeito.

Jack riu um pouco e, pela feição surpresa que Vega tentou ocultar, o rapaz notara que ela esperava um retrucar dele, e não que ele se afastasse dela calmamente, passeando os dedos pelos cabelos num gesto displicente.

-Creio que a senhorita deveria mostrar um pouco mais de respeito com aquele que te salvou a vida duas vezes. – disse num tom meio ofendido, sentindo uma vontade enorme de sorrir ao notar que ela corara de leve e seus olhos chisparam.

-E creio que, já por duas vezes, lhe disse que não pedi para ser salva, Lancaster, então, não preciso mostrar nenhuma espécie de gratidão para com o senhor.

-Seu pai não pensa do mesmo modo. – ele avaliou num tom sério, observando sem muito interesse o brasão do anel que agora carregava em um dos dedos.

-É uma pena então ter que decepcioná-lo. – a pequena falou num sorriso meio arteiro. – A ambos.

Jack permaneceu em silêncio, ainda a mirar o anel sem muito interesse, ao que entreouviu um bufo de raiva que Vega tentou reprimir antes de voltar a falar com ele.

-Já que não tem mais nada para dizer, Lancaster, eu irei me retirar. – ela disse num leve resmungo. – Passar bem.

O rapaz ocultou um sorriso, enquanto o som dos passos dela ecoava em seus ouvidos; quando notou que ela tomara uma distância considerável, ergueu o olhar do anel e resolvera, enfim, se manifestar.

-Ainda é do seu interesse se casar com alguém, Vega Black?

A reação da garota fora imediata. Vega parou de modo brusco e, num breve girar de calcanhares, voltou-se para Jack com um sorriso de escárnio.

-Creio que isso não deva ser da sua conta, Lancaster.

-Não? – ele sentiu vontade de rir. – É; pode ser... – murmurou vagamente. – Mas eu acho bom à senhorita ainda ter interesse em casar-se, pequena, pois acaba de arranjar um noivo.

A reação de Vega foi como ele esperava. Primeiro, sua delicada feição contorcera-se numa expressão ligeiramente intrigada antes dela começar a rir.

-Oras, um noivo? – ela falou, entre risos. – E quem seria, Lancaster? _Você?_ – ela completou num tom irônico, e voltou a rir, mas, ao notar o sorriso suspeito que Jack lhe lançava, sentiu o riso morrer na sua garganta com um engasgue –_ O QUÊ?_ - ela berrou, incrédula.

Eles permaneceram se encarando por alguns segundos, Vega com a expressão incrédula e Jack segurando a gargalhada que tinha vontade de soltar pela cara que ela fazia.

-Você está mentindo!

-Não estou não pequena, - falou num sorriso safado – Ao que parece seu pai está de saco cheio de cuidar de você e me ofereceu sua, _hum,_ "guarda", já que você vive se metendo em confusão e eu estou ficando _expert_ em te tirar delas... – deu-lhe uma piscadela - E eu aceitei, não é legal?

-Meu pai não daria a mão de nenhuma filha dele a alguém como você, Lancater!

-É verdade... – a expressão dele ficou séria de repente, ela tinha que lembrá-lo disso e tirar-lhe todo o prazer do momento – Mas ele daria para um Potter, pequena. E é isso que eu sou...

Se Jack não detestasse tanto admitir para os outros que era um Potter, provavelmente teria apreciado bem mais que já estava a expressão de incredulidade que de repente tomara conta do rosto de Vega, as faces se tornando cada vez mais pálidas.

-Você está mentindo, não é mesmo? - ela ergueu a sobrancelha, em total descrença Jack, por sua vez, apenas lhe atirou o anel com o brasão dos Potter, comentando como se aquilo fosse entediante.

-Veja você mesma.

Vega arqueou a sobrancelha por um breve período antes de voltar a sua atenção para o pequeno objeto que agora aparara em suas pequenas mãos. Não demorou muito para reconhecer o mesmo brasão que vira tantas vezes reluzir entre os dedos dos seus tios. Ofegou, de leve, antes de encarar Jack, meio atônita.

-Mas... Mas como isso é possível, Lancaster?

-Seu tio conheceu a minha mãe muito antes de ter se casado com a Andrômeda. - Jack murmurou num tom amargo e depois sorriu de forma irônica. - Para falar a verdade, ele estava com minha mãe antes, não estavam casados, mas ele constantemente vinha nos visitar. Até que um dia ele sumiu de vez. - ele respirou fundo. - Pouco tempo depois minha mãe morreu, e agora, estou aqui.

Vega não disse nada, apenas o encarava num ar inexpressivo.

-A vida muitas vezes pode ser irônica conosco, não acha, pequena? - ele sorriu meio de lado, ao que ela encarou atônita, sem saber o que falar.

-Bem... - ela começou levemente - E então você estava escondendo o jogo todo esse tempo?

Ele aumentou o sorriso.

-Seria importante para você saber disso antes, _minha_ pequena?

A caçula dos Black ferveu de raiva ao perceber que ele enfatizara a palavra _"minha". _

-Claro que não! - Vega bufou - Eu só acho...

Ela parou de falar, entretanto, como se não soubesse realmente o que dizer. Jack já estava _re_começando a se divertir com aquilo.

-Mas... - ele comentou, ainda com voz de tédio - Você ainda não me disse o que acha da idéia de me ter como seu noivo.

Jack reparou a feição dela se fechar consideravelmente e seus olhos se estreitarem de leve, ao passo que a face ficara ligeiramente ruborizada.

-Eu acho que eu não preciso me dar ao trabalho de responder a essa pergunta. - ela grunhiu de leve.

-Creio que sim, pequena.

-Acho bom você parar de me dar ordens implícitas, Lancaster. - ela prosseguiu num tom arrastado, ignorando o fato que ele novamente avançava contra a distância que havia entre eles.

-Sério, pequena? - ele riu, baixinho. - Mas você terá que se acostumar com essa idéia. - eles estavam com os corpos praticamente colados agora e Vega ergueu o rosto, orgulhosa, a fim de intimidá-lo com o olhar - Afinal... - ele prosseguiu num tom meio vago, contornando a face dela com os dedos. Vega sentiu o estômago revirar de leve ao notar a intensidade com a qual ele a encarava. Sentiu o ar faltar nos pulmões quando ele acariciou os lábios dela com suavidade. -_ você me pertence agora._

Ele acabou com a distância que separava a sua boca da dela e capturou os lábios carmim da mais nova dos Black com certa volúpia. Vega sentiu a mão dele apertar a sua cintura de leve e o corpo rente à parede devido a um leve pressionar do dele sobre o seu.

Ela sentiu-se ofegar um pouco e abriu os olhos, que exibiram um brilho arteiro.

Segundos depois Jack se afasta da morena com um leve lamurio colocando suas mãos sobre os lábios, olhando-a com certa raiva, divertimento e surpresa. Vega sorriu triunfante.

-E você deveria aprender que uma Black não pertence a ninguém, Lancaster. - ela molhou os lábios com a ponta da língua e se afastou a passadas largar, ao passo que Jack apenas se limitou a observá-la, passando a mão pelos lábios que ela acabara de morder.

88888888888

O jantar na casa dos Potter estava estranhamente silencioso. Lyra sabia que seus pais estavam escondendo alguma coisa. Os olhos vermelhos da mãe e o pai que a toda hora passava a mão nos cabelos, nervoso, eram fatos que os denunciava.

A ruivinha suspirou fundo antes de perguntar e se assustou um pouco ao ver a sua voz repercutir pela sala.

-O que está acontecendo?

Andrômeda Potter mordeu o lábio inferior com um pouco mais de força que pretendia e resolveu contar tudo para a filha que lhe olhava indagadamente.

-O seu pai... Ele..

Abaixou os olhos para o parto. Como a filha iria reagir?

-Sim? - a menina encorajou a mãe.

-Antes de me conhecer... Ele conheceu outra mulher e...

Ela não precioso continuar. Lyra havia entendido.

-E teve um filho? É isso? Estou certa, papai?

Alexandre Potter sentiu que desmontava perante o olhar da filha.

-Sim... Ele é...O Jack.

-Lancaster? Um dos cavaleiros do príncipe?

A garotinha olhou pros pais. Queria que eles rissem e depois lhe dissessem amavelmente que era tudo uma brincadeira.

Os encarou demoradamente. Não era uma brincadeira.

-Nós achamos... Achamos melhor que passe algum tempo no castelo dos seus tios para poder conhecer melhor o... Seu irmão.

A voz da mãe lhe tirou dos pensamentos. Ela concordou com a cabeça em silêncio, enquanto sentia a garganta seca.

-Assim você poderá ajudar nos preparativos dos casamentos.

-Que casamentos? - ela perguntou a garganta ainda seca.

_Suco de abóbora! Suco de abóbora! _

-Persephone irá se casara com um primo... Jack se casará com Vega... E Stella também irá se casar.

A centímetros de tomar um refrescante gole, Lyra parou.

-Sté irá se casar com quem?

-Com o Lupin, ele já chegou de viagem.

Ouviu-se o barulho de taça se quebrando.

A garganta agora ficara ainda mais seca... Parecia até que havia algo entalado.

Lyra Potter, a sempre tão amável e alegre garotinha fez força para não chorar.

88888888888

Continua...


	32. Apenas Começando

**Capitulo XXX**

**Apenas Começando**

Ela abriu a porta devagarzinho.

Pode ver o amigo sentado na cama, os olhos vermelhos indicavam que havia chorado, mas parara de chorar ao vê-la se aproximar.

Sem pronunciar uma palavra, Stella sentou na cama ao lado de Matt e o abraçou. Pode ouvir os soluços que escapavam do rapaz e sentiu seu coração doer ao vê-lo naquele estado.

Em uma conversa rápida, após deixar Lupin em seus aposentos, o pai lhe contara que Remo e Elisabeth Lupin estavam mortos.

Começou a acariciar-lhe os cabelos castanhos.

Ajeitou-se melhor na cama do amigo sem nunca deixar de lhe acariciar, fosse os cabelos fosse a face.

Matt era o seu melhor amigo. Amava-o como a um irmão... Bom, mais do que um irmão. Ele era a única pessoa na face da Terra, que a entendia com apenas um olhar, e vice-versa. Ela sentia que eles pareciam ser feitos do mesmo material. Mas parecidos do que irmãos gêmeos.

Poderiam ser namorados, mas... Como era mesmo aquela teoria? Ah, sim! Pólos opostos se atraem, pólos iguais se repelem. Stella e Matt jamais seriam namorados.

A estranha ligação deles ia muito além disso. Era como se fossem... Cúmplices de um segredo. De uma mesma dor.

Sentiu a pesada respiração do amigo ir se acalmando ao pouco enquanto o rosto se encontrava no seu colo. Ainda a acariciar-lhe os cabelos, Sté começou a sussurrar palavras doces.

-Eu vou estar sempre aqui. Sempre...

Sorriu ao ver que ele tinha se acalmado e levantou os olhos do amigo apenas para encontrar o de uma outra pessoa parada na porta do quarto.

Cygnus.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – urrou o mais velho fazendo com que Stella e Matt se separassem num pulo, mesmo que inconscientemente. Afinal, não estavam fazendo nada de errado, mas o tom de voz que Cygnus usara deixava isso duvidoso, até para os dois.

-Acho que mesmo sendo _noivos, _não tem o direito de vir ao quarto do seu _queridinho_, Stella! – urrou o rapaz mais uma vez – Isso não é apropriado a uma dama!

-Eu sempre entrei no quarto do Matt, Cygnus...

-Mas antes vocês não tinham um compromisso... E eram apenas crianças. – ele olhou Lupin de cima a baixo, percebendo que o rapaz não mudara em nada desde a ultima vez que se viram, continuava com aquela cara de santo e postura de fêmea, na opinião dele. Não achava realmente que o outro podia fazer algum mal a sua irmã, mas infernizá-lo tinha acabado por virar uma obrigação entre os quatro amigos – Por isso trate de se retirar, agora mesmo!

-Cygnus! – Stella levantou o tom de voz – Nós só estávamos conversando...

-Eu vi muito bem que bela conversa que estavam tendo! Anda Stella! Fora! - ela o olhou surpresa – Eu quero conversar com o seu noivinho. – completou, num tom malicioso – A sós.

-Cygnus... – ela começou a falar, com a voz arrastada que não era seu costume usar – O que você pensa que vai fazer?

-Obrigações de irmão mais velho. Só vou dizer ao Lupin quais são os limites dele agora que estão comprometidos. E o que eu vou fazer caso ele quebre alguma dessas regras. – sorriu satisfeito.

-Isso não será necessário...

-É extremamente necessário Stella, agora saia.

88888888888

A noite já havia caído e até então nenhum dos rapazes tinha tido um vislumbre se quer do jovem Lupin. Ao que parecia ele estava trancado em seus aposentos desde que chegara.

Quando chegaram para jantar, Jack, Eric e Noah tiveram a noticia de que seriam somente eles e as meninas, já que os patriarcas da família tiveram que seguir para o castelo dos Potter, a fim de acalmar Andrômeda quanto o descobrimento da paternidade de Jack.

-Então o senhor é um Potter. – comentou Lynx assim que os demais sentaram-se – Isso é uma grande surpresa, Lancaster... Digo, - sorriu de lado – Potter...

-Se não for pedir muito, senhorita Black, prefiro que continue me tratando por meu nome de batismo

-Ora, por que, Jack? – era a voz de Persephone.

-É uma longa história... – disse ele – Longa e chata. Não vem ao caso. Por que não mudamos de assunto?

O grupo acabou por aceitar o pedido dele e começaram a refeição. Mas não demorou muito tempo para que um deles quebrasse o silêncio novamente.

-Onde está a Vega? - Betel questionou, intrigada. Jack automaticamente abriu um largo sorriso, mas não disse nada.

-Não sei ao certo, talvez ela tenha se atrasado um pouco. - Perse sorrira meio de lado e lançou um olhar de esguelha para Jack, mas os outros pareceram não perceber, somente Lyxn, que lançou um olhar meio desconfiado para a tia, mas preferiu não dizer nada.

Silenciaram novamente e, depois de algum tempo, os rapazes engataram uma conversa aos cochichos que fez Persephone pensar que eles estariam combinando uma outra ida ao bordel, mas ela afastou o pensamento da sua cabeça rapidamente tão logo ele veio.

Betel contava a Lynx que Lupin havia chegado e parecia estranho e que Stella fora vê-lo.

-Mas como assim estranho? - Perse perguntou para a sobrinha, mas antes que essa pudesse responder o barulho de saltos batendo fortemente contra o chão foi ouvido e Vega apareceu na sala.

-O que aconteceu? - Lynx perguntou.

-Nada. – rosnou a garota, mas a fúria que sentia era visível quando seus olhos se apertaram ao notar Lancaster na mesa.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas o que seria ninguém chegou a saber já que nessa hora Stella apareceu e ela sim estava, literalmente, bufando de raiva.

-PERSE! PEGUE LOGO O MEU QUERIDO IRMÃOZINHO ANTES QUE EU DECIDA FAZER ALGUMA COISA Á ELE.

-Sté... O que houve? - Betel encarava a irmã como se a avaliasse costume que a primeira tinha.

-AQUELE IMBECIL DO CYNUS ESTÁ TENDO UM ATAQUE DE IRMÃO MAIS VELHO E DEICIDIU TER UMA CONVERSA COM O MATT! - Abaixou um pouco o tom de voz mais ainda assim a fúria que sentia parecia não ter passado - Eu só vim aqui, para você fazer algo Perse. Não fiz nada á ele em consideração a você... Ainda mais agora que fizeram as pazes. Mas se não quiser ir até lá puxar ele pelas orelhas pode deixar que eu me encarrego de fazer coisa muito pior.

Ao se deparar com a repentina reação enfurecida de Stella, Eric, a princípio, esboçou uma feição surpresa, mas logo depois abaixou a cabeça e soltou um fraco e inaudível riso. Lembrou-se muito bem que Cygnus dissera que ia ter uma _conversinha_ com o Lupin, mas ele não acreditara que seria tão rápido.

Não havia muita importância no fato de Persephone ter se levantado para ir ao encontro de Cygnus, afinal, só de imaginar o pretendente de Stella se pelando de medo o faria pensar como um menino que ganhara a sua primeira espada; e mesmo que a moça o impedisse de continuar com a conversa, Eric sabia que haveria muitas outras mais... _Eles estavam apenas começando_.

Jack, aparentemente, estava no mesmo estado que Eric, pois ele deixara escapar uma estranha tosse dos lábios e tentava ocultar a feição divertida que insistia em aparecer em seu rosto.

Noah, por sua vez, permitiu-se sorrir meio de lado antes de pegar sua taça de vinho e levá-la até os lábios, mas não chegou a concluir esse fato, pois percebera o olhar incisivo de Lynx Black sobre si. Em resposta, ele apenas alargou o sorriso e ergueu a taça como quem propõe um brinde, antes de tomar um pouco do conteúdo e voltar à atenção para o prato. Se ela ficara desconfiada ou não com o fato, ele nunca saberia dizer, pois tão logo abaixou a cabeça, Sté recomeçara a falar.

-Algum problema, Vossa Alteza? – ela questionou, inquiridora. Perse, que se preparava para sair, mirou de Stella para Eric, um tanto quanto surpresa.

Eric apenas levantou o olhar do prato e arqueou a sobrancelha, encarando Sté de modo penetrante.

-Não, senhorita, de forma alguma. – respondeu num tom pausado. – Haveria de ter algum?

-E o que eu estou a perguntar. – rebateu num tom sério.

-Não querendo ser indelicado, senhorita Black, mas creio que não seria de seu interesse saber se eu tenho ou não um problema.

Eric reprimiu um sorriso triunfante quando a face de Sté ficara ligeiramente lívida, antes dela estreitar os olhos e respirar fundo.

-Estava a rir, Vossa Alteza. E muito me interessaria saber o motivo do riso. – ela prosseguiu num murmúrio.

-Desculpe-me, mas seria muito rude da minha parte dizer na presença de damas o real motivo do meu riso. – ele se virou para Noah e Jack, que tinha leves feições risonhas no rosto. – Não é mesmo, rapazes?

-Obviamente que sim. – os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo, antes de rirem de leve.

Lynx corou um pouco e lançou um olhar de censura para os três rapazes, principalmente para o loiro quando cogitou que ele tivesse dito algo sobre o que acontecera no quarto dela, mas algo ainda a fazia ter certa desconfiança quanto ao fato.

As outras três pareciam também pensar o mesmo que a morena. Persephone arqueou uma sobrancelha e meneou a cabeça antes de murmurar algo e sair do cômodo. Sté lançou um olhar meio intrigado para os três rapazes antes de seguir a tia. E Betel trocou um olhar com Lynx, antes das duas se levantarem e tomarem o mesmo rumo da tia e da irmã.

Vega, obviamente, não ficaria ali sozinha com eles, levantou-se e se retirou também, mandando o elfo servir algo no seu quarto, muito embora, tenha desistido de comer passos depois e acabou por também seguir o cortejo das irmães.

Quando os três se viram sozinhos na sala de refeições, trocaram olhares significativos e gargalharam gostosamente.

Sim, eles estavam apenas começando.

88888888888

No quarto do jovem visitante, Matt não podia acreditar que estava prestes a ter uma conversa seria com o irmão mais velho de Stella, sobre um casamento que ele nem entendia da onde havia surgido... Como se ele já não tivesse problemas suficientes.

-O que você quer, Cygnus? – Matt perguntou assim que Stella fechou a porta atrás de si, devidamente irritada.

Ele não entendia o porquê daquele ataque de fúria de Cygnus. Nunca haviam se dado bem, é verdade, mas Cygnus nunca parecera se importar muito com a amizade entre ele e Stella.

-Eu, Matt, eu quero que você pare de agarrar minha irmã pelos cantos. Vocês, infelizmente, irão se casar em pouco tempo, mas isso não significa que podem dormir juntos antes disso.

-Nunca agarrei sua irmã pelos cantos, Black, e você sabe bem disso. Qual o problema afinal?

-Não gosto de você... Esse é o problema... - disse simplesmente.

-O carinho é mutuo. - respondeu Matt, no mesmo tom despreocupado que ele usara.

Cygnus lhe deu um olhar assassino em resposta.

-Bom, mas mesmo com esse nosso _"problema" _de relacionamento, Lupin, pelo visto eu vou ter que te aturar como membro da minha família... Sendo assim resolvi vir ter uma conversa para que possamos colocar... Certos pingos nos "is".

Matt cruzou os braços e encarou o outro incisivamente.

-E que "is" seriam esses?

-Bom, primeira regra... _NÃO_ chegue perto da Stella, melhor, se quer encoste um dedo nela antes desse maldito casamento. – Matt tentou não sorrir, isso não seria tão difícil, afinal, eles não tinham nada – Vai ter muito tempo para fazer o que quiser com ela _depois _do casamento... Isso se ele chegar a acontecer...

-Acha que não vou me casar com a sua irmã, Black? Por que? Acha que não gosto dela?

-Na verdade eu acho que você não gosta da _espécie_ dela... Mas se eu estiver certo, isso não te impediria de casar com ela.

Matt riu.

-Acha que eu não gosto de mulher? É isso? – riu mais alto – Então por que a preocupação de eu ficar perto dela, afinal?

-Eu não te devo satisfações, Lupin... - Matt fechou a cara - Só estou exigindo o comportamento adequado de um noivo, e, gostando ou não de mulher, espero que você cumpra, por que se não...

-Se não, o que Black?

Cygnus não chegou a responder. A porta se abriu e Persephone pediu licença para adentrar o quarto.

-Estou atrapalhando algo? – perguntou com um sorriso cínico nos lábios que nem Matt nem Cygnus perceberam, já que os dois continuavam se encarando severamente.

-Não, Perse... – respondeu o moreno – A nossa conversa já terminou. Até mais ver... Lupin...

E antes que a mulher pudesse protestar, Cygnus saia do quarto a puxando consigo.

Matt arfou e deixou o corpo desabar, cansado na cama.

-Mais essa agora...

Já do lado de fora, o rapaz abraçou Perse pela cintura e puxou-a para perto, colando os corpos, assim que saíram do quarto de Lupin.

-Ainda bem que você apareceu, estava com saudades. – ele falou, tentando beijar-lhe a boca, mas, como ela virou o rosto, ele só conseguiu beijar a bochecha.

-Não tente me distrair, Cygnus. Afinal, o que você queria com Lupin? Não acredito que você estava com ciúmes das suas irmãs de novo. Stella já é grandinha, sabia?

Persephone não teria certeza que Cygnus estava ouvindo até que ele parou depositar beijos em seu pescoço e suspirou.

-Mas eu não gosto do Lupin, Perse. - ele resmungou de leve, encarando-a firmemente. - Isso é motivo suficiente para que eu haja dessa maneira.

-Você não pode escolher pela sua irmã, Cygnus; se ela assim quis, assim será. Você não pode interferir. - ela lançou um olhar repreensivo para o rapaz, que sorria de uma forma um tanto quanto arteira - E como o mais velho, você tem de demonstrar um pouco mais de maturidade, sabia?

-Correção, Perse. - ele sorriu meio de lado - A Lynx é a mais velha. - ele estreitou-a mais entre os braços. - Portanto, ela é quem tem de ter mais maturidade.

Perse revirou os olhos.

-O que é questão de minutos a mais, Cygnus? - ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Ah, Perse, vamos parar de falar nisso, sim? - resmungou, impaciente, fazendo menção de beijá-la.

Ela pensou em afastá-lo, mas entre os braços de Cygnus era aconchegante e toda a vontade que ela tinha de afastá-lo se dissipou assim que os lábios deles se encontraram.

-Vocês dois, separem-se já! Não agüento mais ver isso. – Lynx falou, lutando para não rir e inevitavelmente fazendo Persephone e Cygnus se separarem num pulo.

Cygnus, aliás, já ia brigar com a irmã mais velha quando percebeu que suas outras irmãs também a acompanhavam.

Betel sorria cinicamente, Vega fazia cara de nojo, enquanto Stella lançava um olhar reprovador na direção do irmão. Depois ele queria lhe dar lição de moral!

-O que, por Merlin, vocês vieram fazer aqui? - ele grunhiu de leve, enquanto Perse corava envergonhada. - Não tinham coisa melhor para fazer não?

-Também não precisa se irritar, Cygnus. - gracejou Betel, se divertindo com a cara de trasgo que o irmão exibia. - Nós viemos aqui com a melhor das intenções.

-Claro, principalmente para saber se você não resolvera acabar com o meu noivo antes do casamento. - Sté resmungou antes de bufar de raiva e encarou Perse firmemente. - O que ele fez, titia?

-Eu não fiz nada! - ele respondeu, antes que Persephone dissesse qualquer coisa. - Nossa, será que eu não posso nem ter uma conversa cordial com meu futuro _cunhadinho_.

-Deixa de ser sonso, Cygnus. - Sté falou, aborrecida. - Vamos, diga, o que você disse ao Matt?

Cygnus permaneceu calado, tentando achar uma boa resposta. Felizmente, ele não precisou encontrá-la, pois Persephone intercedeu por ele.

-Oras, Stella, não precisa ficar tão chateada. Concordou que Cygnus passou dos limites e que não é a primeira vez, mas ele só quer o melhor para você.

Sté não disfarçou a surpresa ao ouvir as palavras da tia, nem suas irmãs conseguiram, estavam todas chocadas.

-Eu não acredito que você está defendendo o Cygnus! Perse, você sabe, provavelmente agora Matt está apavorado e estar pensando em cancelar o casamento!

-O que seria ótimo. – Cygnus interrompeu a irmã, não percebendo que deveria permanecer calado para salvar sua pele – Vamos, Sté, admita, ele é um pouco _afeminado_. Você deveria cancelar o casamento e então encontrar um bom marido, como Vega.

A reação foi imediata e seria um tanto cômica para Cygnus se ele não fosse o atingido daquela história toda.

Sté e Vega começaram a bradar, furiosas, ao mesmo tempo e o rapaz só pegava coisas no ar como "rude... você... idiota... " nada com muito nexo. Ele, involuntariamente, encolheu-se um pouco ao que notara que as outras irmãs prenderam o riso. Sua cabeça começou a latejar um pouco e ele esboçou um ar carrancudo.

-_CHEGA!_ - ele bradou, irritado. As irmãs se calaram e o encararam de modo furioso. - Vocês duas, pelo amor de Merlin, parem de gralhar!

-Gralhar? - Vega sibilou num tom arrastado. - Quem deveria está gralhando era você, Cygnus! - ela bufou de raiva. - Agora entendo as suas atitudes! Você prefere ficar do lado dos seus _amiguinhos_ a ter que apoiar as suas irmãs, não é? Você é um traidor!

-E só porque o Matt não é um grosseirão como você, não significa que ele seja afeminado! - Sté prosseguiu, emburrada - Tia Perse, eu simplesmente não sei como você agüenta esse trasgo!

Cygnus revirou os olhos, impaciente, enquanto as outras irmãs riam de leve e até mesmo Perse segurara um riso.

-E vocês duas são umas insuportáveis. - ele grunhiu em resposta. - O _Matt_ pode ser inteligente, Stella, mas creio que ele não seria tão bom assim em duelos. E ninguém que tenha capacidade suficiente para se defender sozinho é um bom pretendente para uma irmã minha. - Sté ia abrir a boca para protestar, mas Cygnus prosseguiu, alteando ainda mais a voz - E você, Vega, reclama do Lancaster, pois bem, eu creio que ele será o único capaz de pôr algum juízo na sua cabeça.

Betel e Lynx se entreolharam, surpresas, finamente entendendo a novidade, enquanto a pequena Black gargalhou gostosamente.

-Juízo, Cygnus? - ela debochou. - E você acha que o Lancaster tem algum juízo? Ele é um idiota!

Stella revirou os olhos percebendo que a irmã poderia passar o resto da noite enumerando as "qualidades" do futuro marido, estava tão irritada que nem se dera conta que Lancaster e Vega estarem comprometidos era uma novidade para ela.

-Se vocês me dão licença, preciso ir atrás de Matt, saber se ainda tenho um noivo. – ela falou, não se importando em interromper o discurso da irmã mais nova e lançando um olhar furioso a Cygnus enquanto antes de seguir para o quarto do "noivo".

Cygnus pensou em impedi-la, mas o olhar de Persephone o avisou de que era melhor deixar a irmã em paz, se quisesse ter uma boa noite.

-Eu também me vou, Cygnus, nunca pensei que você fosse ficar do lado do Lancester. – Vega disse, seguindo para o seu quarto enquanto controlava-se para não dar meia volta e azarar o irmão.

Betelguese, que ainda pouco estava rindo, pareceu extremamente desapontada quando as irmãs seguiram cada uma para o seu canto, ela achava as discussões entre Cygnus e suas irmãs divertidíssimas.

-Que história é essa da Vega e do Lancaster estarem noivos? – perguntou Lynx.

-Ele pediu a mão dela em casamento ao papai hoje, e ele autorizou. – o rapaz respirou fundo – Ele ia contar para vocês no jantar, mas teve eu ir a casa do tio Alex, por motivos que vocês já sabem. Me deixando aqui, sozinho para agüentá-la reclamando... Como se a culpa fosse minha.

-Eu achei que fosse chorar de tanto rir. Maninho, você consegue ser bastante engraçado.

Cygnus bufou, olhando feio para Betel, mas ela não se importou, acabara de se lembrar de algo mais importante.

-Cygnus, você está muito preocupado com o casamento de Stella...

-E daí? – ele perguntou aborrecido, pensando que não gostaria de ouvir outro sermão.

-Mas e o da tia Perse?

-C-como? - ele franziu o cenho, parecendo não entender.

-O casamento da titia, Cygnus. - fora Lynx quem repetira, impaciente. - Acho que antes de ficar infernizando o dos outros, você devia tentar impedir o da Perse.

-Mas... - ele olhou confuso para Persephone. - Não tinha cancelado, Perse?

Perse engasgou com a própria saliva, como se finalmente tivesse assimilado o que a sobrinha tivesse acabado de dizer. Cygnus ainda a encarava como quem espera uma resposta.

-Perse?

-Eu... Eu... Não... Pensei... - ela pigarreou. - Eu não lembrei...

-Não lembrou? - Cygnus soltou num murmúrio rouco. -Não lembrou? Persephone Impacciatore, como você pôde simplesmente _não lembrar_?

-Ah, nem vem, Cygnus. - ela resmungou em resposta. - Eu tinha mais coisas na mente do que se preocupar de um casamento cuja culpa foi toda sua!

-Culpa minha? - ele questionou, incrédulo. - Eu não te ameacei com uma varinha para você aceitar essa idéia insana, ameacei? - falou sarcástico. - Por Merlim, Perse, _como você pôde __**esquecer**_

Persephone corou furiosamente e apenas respirou fundo.

-Desculpa... - ela murmurou, baixinho e suspirou profundamente.

Cygnus respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos e, num gesto acalentador, trouxe Persephone para junto de si, estreitando-a entre seus braços. A morena se perdeu nesse abraço e suspirou longamente.

-Tudo bem, vai dar tudo certo... - ele murmurou, baixinho, beijando a têmpora dela e sorrindo. Betel e Lynx nem precisavam trocar olhares significativos para notarem que já estavam sobrando por ali.

-Nós já vamos, precisamos dormir e acordar cedo amanhã. – Lynx falou, puxando Betel e preparando-se para ir embora sem esperar uma resposta de Cygnus ou Perse.

-Espera, Lynx. – seu irmão chamou-a. – Eu...Eu...Vou precisar da ajuda de vocês para acabar com esse casamento. – ele terminou, corando por estar pedindo ajuda à irmã.

Lynx parou e piscou os olhos, confusa, mas por fim sorriu meio de lado e lançou um olhar significativo para a irmã, que sorria da mesma maneira.

-Pode contar com a nossa ajuda! - ela falou, animada. - Mas eu acho que agora vocês dois merecem um tempo sozinhos, não? - ela piscou o olho para o irmão, que sorriu de leve em resposta - Amanhã conversamos.

Cygnus assentiu, de leve, ainda mantendo Perse abraçada a si como quem está a protegê-la de uma ameaça invisível. Lynx e Betel lançaram um último olhar para o irmão e a tia antes de sumirem pelos corredores.

- Perse...? - ele a chamou, baixinho, depois de um tempo em silêncio a apenas acariciar-lhe os cabelos. A moça murmurou algo para dizer que estava ouvindo e ele prosseguiu. - Vamos pro quarto, você precisa descansar.

Perse riu, ainda com o rosto enterrado no peito do rapaz, antes de se afastar e encará-lo firmemente.

-E quem disse que eu quero descanso quando estou com você, Cygnus?

O rapaz sorriu em resposta e, calmamente, passaram a caminhar em direção ao quarto dela. Aquela seria uma longa noite...

88888888888

-Matt?

Lupin abriu os olhos e se deparou com a figura de Sté em pé na sua porta. Deu um sorriso meio de lado e se levantou.

-Está tudo bem? - ela perguntou enquanto o olhava clinicamente como se esperasse encontrar machucados nele.

-Sim, a conversa com o seu irmão foi até... Agradável - Stella percebeu imediatamente o tom de sarcasmo na voz do amigo e levantou uma sobrancelha.

-O que o Cygnus lhe falou, Matt?

-Bom... Para começar você não deveria estar aqui já que eu não posso tocar em um dedo seu antes do casamento.

-O quê? - a voz de Sté saíra rouca e denotava incredulidade - O que mais ele disse?

Matt contou a conversa toda para Sté, e não pode evitar um sorriso ao ver que, quando ele falara que Cygnus deixou a entender que ele não gostava de mulher, Sté soltou baixinho um _"Mais é um idiota mesmo!"_

-E foi isso que aconteceu. - como ainda estavam em pé, ele acrescentou - Quer sentar?

Os dois se sentaram na cama dele um do lado do outro e Lupin quase podia ver as engrenagens do cérebro da amiga funcionando a mil.

Num estalo, Sté se lembrou de Matt lhe dizendo que Cygnus achava que esse casamento não ia sair, da risada de Eric, de como o irmão falara que achava que Sté merecia um pretendente que soubesse duelar.

Então, fez-se a luz.

-Eles estão armando algo!

-O quê?

-Eles se juntaram e estão armando algo...

Sim, agora as coisas pareciam fazer sentido para ela. Ah,Cynus Black ia pagar tão caro!

-Sté... Quem são _eles_?

-Ah! Você ainda não sabe, não é mesmo? - Matt balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e ela prosseguiu - Como você sabe papai é o conselheiro do rei. Bom, um dos filhos do rei começou a desenvolver magia e o rei achou melhor que ele ficasse aqui e que nós lhe ensinássemos o que precisa saber. Então, o príncipe Eric chegou junto de mais dois cavaleiros, Lancaster e Richards...

E ela começou a contar tudo o que vivenciara desde aquele dia. Quando chegou na parte do baile e disse que não tinha ido corou um pouco e evitou o olhar do amigo antes de falar muito baixinho de que Eric a estava beijando.

Matt sorriu ao perceber algo que talvez Sté tenha percebido mais lutava com todas as forças. Ela havia se apaixonado. Mas alguma coisa estava errada... E ele queria saber o quê.

E ela continuou falando.

Quando chegou na parte que fora visitar Noah, Matt não pode deixar de soltar uma gargalhada.

-Pare de rir, Matt! - ela falara enquanto lhe atirava uma almofada.

Lupin sabia que havia três motivos para Sté ter visitado Richards embora ele pensasse que era apenas dois.

1º - Queria conhecer melhor o homem por quem Lynx se apaixonara. E principalmente, ver se ele também gostava dela.

2º - Queria ver o estado que seus machucados se encontravam e por isso, mais tarde lhe fizera uma poção.

3º - Conhecendo melhor Noah ela conheceria melhor Eric já que estes eram melhores amigos.

Mas o último motivo, a garota não sabia, é claro. E Sté continuou contando tudo o que ocorrera.

A declaração de Eric... Eles indo para uma taberna... Cynus falando que tinham ido para um bordel... A risada do príncipe no jantar... Lupin percebeu o que a afligia imediatamente.

Cynus podia ter mentido falando do bordel e de que Eric havia estado com uma ruiva, o herdeiro dos Blacks era conhecido por falar muitas mentiras, é verdade, mais ainda assim algumas das mentiras que ele contava eram verdade. Bastava a pessoa descobrir se ele mentira ou não.

Mais o pior de tudo foi ele ter ido ao bordel no mesmo dia que se declarara para Sté.

A garota resolvera se afastar dele porque se aproximasse mais ficaria mais apaixonada ainda e o processo se tornaria irreversível.

-Matt... Eu... Quero dizer, eu não sei... Então eu inventei o casamento, mas... O Eric... Ele não... Ele não merece.

Ele se assustou quando viu que a amiga chorava. _Sté chorando?_ Isso era tão inacreditável quanto dizer que um bruxo se apaixonara por uma fada.

Quando ele a envolveu com os braços e permitiu que ela chorasse silenciosamente no seu ombro percebeu que este Eric havia a atingido muito mais do que todas as outras poucas _(pra não dizer raras) _paixões que tivera...

Decidiu que levaria a farsa do casamento adiante e mais:

Eric de Camelot iria pagar muito caro por estar fazendo a sua amiga sofrer. Muito caro mesmo.

88888888888

Olá gente, esse feriado foi produtivo, então resolvi atualizar três capítulos de uma vez, espero que gostem. Tomem como um presente de Natal de nós, as autoras, para vocês.

bjs a todos e UM FELIZ 2008!!!!


	33. O lince negro

**Capitulo XXXI**

**O lince negro**

Os dias se passaram até a próxima lua cheia e o grupo de amigos teve que largar mão das implicâncias com Lupin para se prepararem devidamente.

Noah já tinha enfrentado algumas luas desde a sua primeira transformação, mas aquela teria uma novidade, Cygnus, finalmente, poderia acompanhá-los.

Eric permaneceria no castelo dessa vez, enquanto os outros três se dirigiriam à floresta, juntamente com o Senhor Black, que seria responsável por lançar o feitiço de vedação após a entrada do grupo na mata.

Ao seu lado, em frente a uma das enormes janelas do castelo, Lynx também observava a movimentação com olhar preocupado. Aquelas luas-cheias sempre a deixariam assim agora.

O príncipe a encarou por um leve minuto quando ouviu o suspirar profundo dela.

-Não está pensando em ir até lá, novamente, não é, senhorita? Você prometeu ao Noah.

Ela tentou sorrir em resposta.

-Eu sei. – careteou – Mas ele me obrigou a fazer essa promessa... Não tenho certeza se tenho o dever de cumpri-la... – e sorriu para Eric – Você também deve estar se sentindo impotente, não é?

Eric voltou a olhar pela janela antes de responder.

-Sim, estou... Estou me sentindo impotente a respeito de muitas coisas ultimamente.

-Sté?

Eric corou furtivamente.

-Como, senhorita Black? Não entendi o que disse.

-Perguntei se está se sentindo impotente em relação ao compromisso de Stella e Matt?

Boa pergunta, _ele estava?_ Sim, estava, embora tivesse uma ponta de esperança de que algo acontecesse e aquela loucura acabasse.

Acabou acenando com a cabeça, em resposta a Lynx.

-Não sei o que fazer para que Stella entenda...

-Entenda?

-Entenda o quanto eu gosto dela... – ele encarou os olhos da morena com tanta segurança, que Lynx não duvidou nem por um segundo que aquilo não era verdade – É estranho pensar que ela se afastou de mim por que acredita que eu fiz algo que não fiz e... Bom, ela não me deu se quer a chance de explicar...

-Eu entendo, senhor...

-Seria pedir demais que me chamasse apenas de Eric? – ela sorriu em resposta.

-Certo, então, Eric. Eu te entendo, mas acho que há algo nessa relação de vocês que assusta mais a Sté do que a mentira que Cygnus inventou.

-E o que seria?

-Você é um príncipe, Eric. O príncipe herdeiro do reino... Stella sabe muito bem que ela não seria a esposa mais adequada para um futuro rei, pelo menos não na concepção de seu pai. Ela provavelmente acredita que sofreria caso deixasse o relacionamento de vocês seguir adiante... E a única forma que ela tem de se proteger disso é se afastando.

-Se casando com outro, você quer dizer.

-Quer forma melhor de se afastar? – ela sorriu amavelmente – Nós Black nunca fomos muito sutis nas atitudes, você já deve ter percebido.

-É por isso que são tão encantadoras, senhorita. – ele respondeu amavelmente.

-Lince... Por favor, se eu devo te chamar de Eric, você também não precisa me tratar de maneira formal. E eu prefiro o meu apelido ao meu nome.

-Lince é o seu apelido? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça – Que conhecidência.

-Oras, por que?

-Não sabe qual animal que seu irmão se transformou, Lince? – ela o olhou com certa incredulidade, enquanto Eric alargava o sorriso – Isso mesmo... Em um lince... Negro.

88888888888

-Matt, _mi amore_...

O garoto revirou os olhos, mas não pode esconder um sorriso.

-O que você quer... _Mon amou_?

Stella fez beicinho antes de continuar.

-Nós só queremos duelar, só isso...

-Nós? - Lupin perguntou divertido e olhou para a garotinha pequena que estava do lado de Stella - Você também, _ma cherrié_?

Lyra sorria com toda a encenação que ouvia. Era bom saber que apesar de estarem noivos Sté e Matt continuavam agindo normalmente.

Falando palavras em italiano e em francês como sempre faziam para diverti-la quando ela era menor. Agora era mais divertido ainda, porque ela também podia participar da brincadeira.

-Mas é claro, _signore_. Meu irmão não parece muito inclinado em duelar comigo... E eu e Sté queremos um oponente.

-Então as _belles mademoiselles_ querem duelar? - elas balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente -_Entonce_... Iremos duelar!

Lyra bateu palmas e se aproximando mais abraçou fortemente Matt.

-_Graciais, signore, graciais_!

Stella e Matt se entreolharam e sorriram.

Haviam conseguido o seu intuito de alegrar Lyra que estava muito triste. Dizia que era porque não poderia acompanhar Noah, Jack e Cygnus, mas qualquer um sabia que o real motivo era porque recebera noticiais de que a sua mãe estava deixando o seu pai e indo em direção ao castelo dos Black.

Lyra puxava Matt pela mão ansiosa em poder duelar com ele á moda trouxa _(ou seja: usando espadas. Só que estas enfeitiçadas para não machucar) _e com isso Sté ficou um pouco atrás do grupo.

E ela não pode evitar olhar pela janela do castelo e ver Eric conversando com Lynx.

Ao ver o príncipe sentiu a sua garganta seca e tentou ignorar as lágrimas que vinham.

Pensou que seria fácil ignorá-lo, mas parecia que quando mais ficava longe dele mais sofria...

-Sté! _Andiamo,_ Sté! _Andiamo_! - Lyra chegara e agora também puxava Stella pela mão.

-_Andiamo, entoces banbina!_

-_Oui_, iremos duelar, não é mesmo _ma petit_?

As gargalhadas dos três e as palavras em italiano e francês que diziam podiam ser ouvidas por todo o castelo. Estariam nessa paz e alegria contagiante até noite chegar, já que, quando ela chegasse, toda a alegria iria, inevitavelmente embora.

88888888888

Lynx respirou fundo, marcando a página do livro que estava a ler com um ramo de flores já seco e fechando cuidadosamente. Pelo que pudera observar, às escondidas, quando os rapazes chegaram, aquela noite de lua cheia havia sido tranqüila e nenhum dos três obtivera ferimentos muito graves.

Além do mais, o sorriso que Cygnus esboçava no rosto cansado dizia que ela havia sido um tanto quanto divertida. Ela só esperava que as noites posteriores daquela semana pudessem ser do mesmo modo...

Corou um pouco ao lembrar-se de estar cuidando dos ferimentos de Noah sobre os olhares indecifráveis de Cygnus e mais ainda quando achara que ele sabia um muito mais do que realmente parecia demonstrar.

Revirou os olhos e meneou a cabeça.

Tudo bem que estava mais do que escrito na cara dela que ela estava _realmente_ apaixonada pelo loiro, mas daí a o irmão ficar com aquele sorriso irritante de quando em quando no rosto era realmente aborrecedor.

Também notara que ele a ficava alfinetando com seus comentários nada discretos, o que a fazia bufar de raiva e permanecer em silêncio, enquanto ele ria. E o rapaz só parou realmente quando ela o ameaçou enxotá-lo quarto afora se ele continuasse zunindo no ouvido dela e torrando a sua paciência, mas não sem antes indagar se era isso que ela queria realmente.

Meneou a cabeça e riu de leve ao notar que o irmão não estava_ tão _ciumento como antes. De certa forma, a amizade com os outros rapazes contribuíra para aperfeiçoar a personalidade de Cygnus. E o fato curioso é ele aprovar algo que lhe seria duplamente abominável: um trouxa lobisomem.

Sorriu de leve ao lembrar-se do rapaz, e depois seu pensamento voltou no irmão e na sua forma animaga. Seu sorriso se alargou, adquirindo um ar divertido, talvez brincasse um pouco com ele por causa disso posteriormente.

Ainda estava tão imersa nos seus pensamentos que só reparou a aproximação de alguém quando este se sentara ao seu lado. Lynx foi acometida de um leve sobressalto e virou o rosto, encontrando o de Eric sorrindo docemente para ela.

-Atrapalho? – ele perguntou calmamente.

-Não, de forma alguma. – ela sorriu de leve. – Só estava pensando um pouco. – ela suspirou. – Como ele está?

O sorriso de Eric se alargou um pouco mais.

-Estive lá há pouco e ele estava dormindo tranqüila e pesadamente. Acho que nem se o mundo desabar o Richards é capaz de acordar. – ele comentou ao que ela riu. - E você?

-Como? – ela questionou, um tanto quando desconcertada.

-Quando vai vê-lo? – falou de modo displicente. – Você faz isso sempre, não?

-Claro que faço. – ela respondeu, meio corada. – Sempre quando o Richards retorna da Lua Cheia, eu me encarrego de cuidar dos ferimentos dele. Somente isso. – completou num tom sério, mas um rubor maior da face dela a delatou.

Eric riu.

-Geralmente sozinha. – ele falou seriamente.

-O senhor e o Lancaster me acompanham constantemente.

-Mas na maioria das vezes, Lince, você acaba sempre por nos expulsar do quarto com uma bela e calculada desculpa. – ele riu um pouco. – E você nunca cuidou do Jack.

-Oras, Eric, ele nunca me permitiu. – ela murmurou num tom aborrecido. – E antes que você fale do Cygnus, ele preferiria os cuidados da Perse aos da irmã dele.

O rapaz gargalhou gostosamente ao ver o nítido nervosismo da moça. Ela estreitou os olhos, ligeiramente aborrecida.

-O Noah mataria o Jack se cogitasse a idéia de você cuidar dos dois e não só dele. – ela pareceu um tanto quando surpresa e envergonhada com o comentário do rapaz, mas apenas arqueou a sobrancelha.

-O que isso importa? – ela murmurou, antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa.

-E você se roeu de raiva hoje pelo Cygnus fazer questão de acompanhar seus cuidados com o Noah até o fim, e talvez fique ainda mais quando souber que ele colocara um elfo para deixá-lo a par de toda a movimentação do quarto do Noah.

-_Ele o quê?_ – ela questionou, mal contendo sua incredulidade e depois revirou os olhos. – Certo, retiro o que eu pensei. – ela resmungou em resposta. – Aquele idiota não mudou nada...

-Quem é o idiota? – Lynx teve um leve sobressalto devido ao susto que tomara ao ouvir uma terceira voz totalmente conhecida sua e o fato ser sucedido ao de braços fortes enlaçando-a por trás fortemente.

-_Cygnus!_ – ela grunhiu, furiosa. – Tira as patas de cima de mim!

-Por quê, maninha? Não está feliz em me ver? – ele gracejou de leve. – O que vocês dois andam aprontando? – completou num tom falsamente ameaçador.

Lynx bufou de raiva e revirou os olhos, ao que Eric riu e ergueu as mãos, murmurando um _"Sou inocente até que se prove o contrário"_. Cygnus gargalhou e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da irmã, que tentava, em vão, escapar do abraço dele.

A cena se repetira sobre os risos de Eric, os protestos de Lynx e os comentários de Cygnus. Por fim, Lynx se viu descabelada, com o rosto vermelho e um ar aborrecedor para Cygnus que insistia em cutucar-lhe a barriga para fazê-la sentir cócegas.

-Cygnus, você tirou o dia para me torrar a paciência, foi? – ela comentou, entediada.

-Claro que sim! – ele rebateu, rindo. – Antes que você torre a minha por seu ego estar nas alturas devido ao fato do seu maninho se transformar no lindo animal que também carrega o seu nome, Lynx Black.

-Claro que não. – ela resmungou em resposta num leve gracejo. – Eu não quero estar fadada a ter que me transformar num cisne por causa do irmão insuportável que eu tenho.

-Mas você daria um belo _cisne negro, _maninha. – Lynx bufou de raiva e Cygnus voltou-se para Eric, que ainda ria. – Não concorda, Eric?

-Cygnus, me faz um favor, vai ver a Perse, vai? – ela resmungou antes que Eric dissesse qualquer coisa, ao que os dois riram. Lynx permaneceu com um ar aborrecido por breves instantes, mas, sem agüentar, deu-se por vencida e acompanhou os dois no riso.

88888888888

A porta do quarto se abriu lentamente, mas o ranger da madeira foi o suficiente para que Jack se desse conta que não estava mais sozinho em seu quarto.

Ele abriu os olhos, calmamente, se preparando para reclamar com Eric por não deixá-lo descansar direito. Podia não ter se machucado como Noah, mas quase quebrara a pata durante uma cavalgada atrás do lobisomem e do lince, o que lhe resultou numa dor tremenda na perna direita, agora que havia voltado à versão humana.

Mas, para sua surpresa, o rosto sorridente que avistou não era do amigo, e sim da jovem irmã.

-Ora, ora, ora, jovem Lyra... A que devo a honra dessa visita?

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele na cama, sem a menor cerimônia.

-Vim ver como estava. Cygnus desceu para o almoço e você não, fiquei preocupada. Machucou-se muito?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

-Só torci o pé, mas não é nada sério. Com um pouco de descanso já estarei melhor no jantar.

-E a noite saíram de novo? - Jack fez que sim – Entendo, ele é seu amigo, você não o deixaria sozinho, não é mesmo...

-Exatamente jovem Lyra.

-Papai também nunca deixa de ajudar um amigo. – disse num sorriso, sem perceber que aquele comentário não agradava o irmão – É engraçado... Você se parece muito com ele...

Jack arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Por que diz isso?

-Você vive me lembrando ele... – ela riu satisfeita – Quando anda, sabia que você anda igual a ele? – Jack fez que não – E quando pára, você geralmente passa a mão pelos cabelos, o papai também vive fazendo isso – _"preciso parar urgentemente com essa mania idiota"_ ele pensou, aborrecido com o comentário ao que Lyra soltou um suspiro – Eu estou com tanta saudade dele...

-Sua mãe deve estar chegando amanhã, pelo que soube... Sua prima comentou algo que a mudança dela ficou pronta hoje. – a menina esboçou um olhar triste – O que foi jovem Lyra?

-Eu... Eu não queria que eles... Você sabe... Se separassem...

O mais velho sentiu necessidade de apoiá-la de alguma forma, mas, ainda deitado para descansar a perna, o máximo que conseguiu foi segurar fortemente uma das mãos dela.

-Não fique assim, Lyra. As coisas não são como nós queremos sempre, talvez... Talvez seja o melhor para eles...

Ela o encarou e sorriu de lado, mas ainda com a tristeza a marcar a face. E vendo esse sorriso Jack percebeu que a tristeza da pequena irmã seria, para sempre, algo que o incomodaria... Mesmo que não concordasse com os motivos.

-Você não gosta nada do papai, não é?

Jack suspirou de leve. Não adiantaria negar já que a sua repulsa era bem clara.

-Tenho os meus motivos.

-Como se você nem o conhece direito?

-Acontece que eu o conheci, Lyra... Há muito tempo atrás... Antes de você nascer. E, o que aquele senhor Potter fez não é algo que pessoas que eu goste façam.

-As pessoas mudam. – disse a jovem, simplesmente.

Antes de ele conseguir retrucar que não se importava se o pai deles havia mudado ou não, a porta de seu quarto voltou a ranger e ele pode avistar os cabelos negros da ultima pessoa que ele esperava ver ali.

-Ai, saco! Você ainda está vivo, Lancaster!

-Pequena... Veio ver se seu _noivinho_ está bem?

Ela olhou-o por toda a extensão da cama, como se avaliasse sua situação.

-Não, viu averiguar se há algo que eu possa fazer para piorar a sua condição enferma. – sorriu cinicamente – Sou uma ótima enfermeira, Lancaster, não quer meus cuidados.

Lyra riu do tom zombeiro que a prima usara, mas o que incomodou Vega foi que Jack também rira.

-Infelizmente dessa vez não vou precisar de seus préstimos como enfermeira, pequena. Mas tenho absoluta certeza de que, se um dia eu chega a precisar, você cuidará muito bem de mim...

-Ah sim, eu vou adorar cuidar do seu enterro.

-Mas antes terá que cuidar do nosso casamento. – ele sorriu ao ver que acertara em cheio o orgulho dela – Ou melhor, primeiro é a sua festa de quinze anos, pequena... Eu te contei que será lá que vamos anunciar o nosso noivado para _TODAAA_ a sociedade bruxa?

Ela resmungou em resposta, Jack não perdia a chance de lembrar-lhe isso em qualquer oportunidade que possuísse. Fosse nos almoços, jantares, cafés da manhã, na frente de quem fosse, sem se importar com possíveis respostas desaforadas que ela pudesse dar.

A mania de alfinetá-la já era tão conhecida dos habitantes do castelo que Lyra começou a rir sem parar e nem o olhar fuzilante da prima conseguiu fazer cessar seu ataque de risos.

Era enervante pensar que a festa com que ela sonhara há tantos anos seria usada para anunciar a sua deplorável condição de noiva de Jack Lancaster... Potter.

Vega suspirou depois de desistir de intimidar Lyra com o olhar.

-Bom, já que não é hoje que me tornarei viúva, antes de casar... Então já vou. – virou em direção a porta.

-Hey, pequena! – Vega voltou a olhá-lo com ar de descaso – Você esqueceu o meu beijo...

-Vai se catar, Lancaster!

E bateu a porta atrás de si, deixando os dois irmãos as gargalhadas.

88888888888

_-A estrada em frente vai seguindo, Deixando a porta onde começa, Agora longe já vai indo, Devo seguir, nada me impeça..._ Humm... Onde eu coloquei você? - Sté parou de cantar e pondo as mãos no quadril ficou encarando a prateleira cheia de vidrinhos de poções.

Parou de cantar a canção e começou a chamar o vidrinho de poção que queria como se ao ouvi-la lhe chamando ele parecesse subitamente.

-Poçãozinha que a mamãe ama... Onde está você... Ferire mooorrr... Cadê você?

Stella já estava bufando visivelmente irritada por não achar a poção que queria quando ao afastar um vidro com uma poção cor-de-rosa achou o que queria. Ficou tão feliz que soltou um gritinho agudo de alegria.

Caminhando agora pelos corredores do castelo ela sorria enquanto segurava a poção de nome _Ferire more_ que tinha uma cor meio alaranjada. Fazia tempo que não se sentia assim tão feliz e leve.

Era engraçado como Matt e Lyra tinham esse poder sobre ela. O duelo fora bastante divertido e depois eles largaram da espada e passaram a utilizar varinhas.

Mas só lançavam feitiços engraçados como o que Matt lançara nela que a fez ganhar um nariz horrível ou como o feitiço de cócegas que ela lançara em Lyra.

Havia sido uma tarde divertida e agora ela rumava para o quarto de Richards. Fazia tempo que não falava com ele.

Sabia que Lynx estava administrando a poção corretamente, mas agora ao pesquisar em livros descobrira uma outra poção sendo esta mais eficiente que a primeira.

Enquanto caminhava Sté decidiu cantar mais um pouco.

-_Estrelas que, no ano sem Sol, Pela suas mãos foste semeadas, Em campos de vento, em claro arrebol, Agora sois flores prateadas..._

Parou de cantar ao ver que já estava na porta do quarto dele. Calmamente abriu a porta do quarto do cavaleiro e se deparou com o mesmo deitado na cama com uma mão em cima do peito.

E do lado da cama de Noah estava uma outra figura esta era menor que um ser humano mais tinha grandes orelhas e levava um pano úmido à testa de Richards.

-Winly! Mas o que está fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou quando finalmente identificou a elfa.

-Oh! Senhorita Black... O senhorzinho pediu para que eu ficasse aqui tomando conta do cavaleiro...

Stella entendeu que com Winly ali sua irmã não poderia visitar Noah como queria. Girou os olhos ao perceber que isso era mais uma armação de Cygnus.

-Winly... Importa-se em ir? Tenho certeza de que o Noah ficará muito bem...

-Oh! Mas senhorita, o seu irmão me ordenou...

-E neste momento eu estou lhe ordenando que saía. - Stella sorria para a elfa - Você não o estará desobedecendo-o, você ficou aqui a tarde toda... Agora irá me obedecer e sair, certo?

Winly pareceu meio indecisa, mas por fim cedeu. Gostava bastante de Stella Black que sempre era tão boa com os elfos.

-Winly? - a elfa se virou quando já estava na porta e encarou o rosto sorridente de Sté - Já lhe pedir que me chame de Stella e não de senhorita, está bem?

A elfa balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e saiu do quarto.

Suspirando a garota colocou o vidrinho de poção na mesa de cabeceira de Richards e já ia sair quando ouviu uma voz.

-Mais uma poção? Só espero que essa tenha um gosto melhor que a outra...

Sté se virou e encarou um sorridente embora amachicado Noah Richards.

-Olá, Noah pelo visto você já acordou...

-Acordei com uma canção sobre estrelas e Sol.

Ela corara e ele rira ainda mais com isso.

-Está tudo bem... Você tem uma voz bonita Stella.

-Agradeço o elogio mais ainda acho que o senhor prefere a voz de minha irmã.

Dessa vez fora ele que corara.

-Que irmã?

-Oras... Não se faça de desentendido, Noah... É da Vega que estou falando sei o quanto está chateado porque ela irá se casar com o seu amigo... - Ela parou de falar ao ver a cara assustada que o cavaleiro tinha e desatou no riso.

-Oras essa... - ele falou entre resmungos olhando feio para a garota a sua frente.

-Então admite a sua paixão pela Vega? - o olhar que Richards lhe lançara a fizera parar de rir e decidira falar franco agora - Ou será que não é a Vega e sim a Lynx que você ama?

Noah começou a tossir como se tivesse engasgado com algo fato que só fez com que o sorriso de Stella aumentasse.

-E então? O que me diz Noah Richards?

-Stella... Se for tão obvio para que me deixar em situações constrangedoras me perguntando isso?

-Só para ter certeza... Afinal, é de uma irmã minha que estamos falando. – dizia, ainda rindo, enquanto sentava na cadeira próxima a cama dele – E, quanto à poção, ela será mais eficiente com os machucados, creio que vá se recuperar em uma manhã e não levar tanto tempo como costuma levar após cada lua-cheia... Agora, quanto ao gosto já não posso garantir uma melhora.

-Obrigado assim mesmo, Stella. – ele suspirou profundamente – Você estão sendo... Muito importantes... Nessas horas.

Ela sorriu de lado.

-Você também nós é muito importante Noah. Não só por ter salvado a Lynx dessa maldição, mas, acredito que hoje, já tenha conquistado a afeição da maioria de nós... E olha que isso é muito difícil. –ela demorou um pouco para completar – Mas o que mais me surpreendeu foi que você conquistou o coração da Lynx.

Noah a encarou surpreso, sem engasgar ou tossir. Mas em seguida seu semblante ficou sério.

-Está enganada, Stella. – tentou um sorriso amável, mas não conseguiu – Eu conquistei a simpatia dela, e a gratidão... Não o coração.

-Será que não?

-Prefiro acreditar que não, a me iludir com algo que nunca vai poder ser.

**88888888888**

* * *

_Alouuuuuuuuuuu galera!!!!!!_

_Eu sei que demoramos muito para postar, mas é bom vê-los por aqui de novo tb._

_Pelo visto gostaram da atualização tripla da última vez, mas infelizmente, hj será só esse cap mesmo. Esperamos que tenham gostado._

_O que acharam do animago que escolhemos para o Cygnus, heim? O Eric ainda é uma incógnita mesmo para nós._

_Façam suas apostas, a relação Noah&Linx vai pra frente ou não vai?????_

_Bom, vamos deixar de baboseiras e responder os comentários rapidinho, certo:_

_Bom te ver de novo, **Gagau**, a atualização tripla foi um presente de Natal mesmo, legal que gostou. E obrigado, mais uma vez, pela preferência! Os meninos e as meninas agradecem!!!!!!_

_Não, **Murilo (Zandona)**, a gente não quer q vc tenha um infarte, foi só um presentinho mesmo. Todas as autoras agradecem os seus votos de feliz ano novo viu, tudo em dobro par vc!_

_Olha só, comentarista nova na fic! Isso é muito bom, seja bem vinda **Kyra Motta**. MAIS UM VOTO PARA J/V (Mira dando pulinhos). Bom, gostou desse capítulo???? Queremos mais comentários seu viu!_

_E agora! Nossa querida e participativa, **Vivis Drecco**. Não da nem pra comentar sobre o seu comentário dessa vez pq ele foi imenso!!! Não que não tenhamos gostado, amamos!!! Mas se respondermos tudo não via dar tempo de postar esse cap tão cedo. Então, comentaremos só um pouquinho… (Mira fala) Vc viu amiga!!!!! JV são D não é!!! Perfeitossssss…. Amo eles!!!!! Bom, se vc pensar bem, a Vega seria um antepassado do Harry tb, embora eu veja mais o James com traços da personalidade dela (mimada!). E sim, o Cygnus é uma ANTA, embora seja um lince hahahahhah. Então vc gostou do Matt, que bom, ele foi feito com carinho, pensando no Remo. Mas, quanto a ele ser um quinto maroto, hum, não sei, quem sabe… Mas q a potterzinha é apaixonada por ele, isso é sim. No mais, continue comentando viu! Bjs amiga._


	34. Entendimentos

**Capitulo XXXII**

**Entendimentos**

Ela não conseguia dormir, já era tarde da noite e o sono não vinha. Ou, quando vinha, era em forma de pesadelos. Pois, para Vega, sonhos com Jack Lancaster (ou Potter, como fosse) só podiam ser pesadelos. Principalmente sonhos em que eles estavam se casando e Jack a beijava...

Não! Não podia pensar nisso!

Lentamente levantou-se da cama e vestiu o penhoar por cima da camisola. Não adiantava tentar dormir quando só conseguia tentar pensar no seu casamento que, se dependesse dela, nunca iria acontecer.

Os corredores por onde ela andava estavam desertos e escuros, iluminados eventualmente por tochas de fogo. Mas para Vega a falta de luz não era um empecilho, primeiro porque poderia usar sua varinha e segundo porque passara tanto tempo vagando por ali que poderia fazer qualquer percurso de olhos vendados.

Estranhamente, seus pés levaram-na à porta dos aposentos de sua tia. Esse era um dos últimos lugares que imaginara ir quando saíra do quarto, mas, se pensasse bem, não era tão ruim estar ali, sua tia ouviria seus problemas e, quase certamente, lhe diria como terminar o tal casamento, Persephone era capaz de ter idéias maravilhosas quando queria.

Mais confiante Vega bateu na porta com força. Não houve nenhuma resposta. Então, bateu com mais força.

Dessa vez foi capaz de ouvir alguns ruídos, _sua tia agora conversava sozinha?! _e depois de algum tempo, que pareceu uma eternidade para Vega, a porta se abriu e uma Persephone muito sonolenta apareceu.

Espera, aquele na cama era SEU IRMÃO? Ah, Merlin, ela nunca deveria ter saído do quarto.

-O que você quer, Vega? – Sua tia perguntou, aparente despreocupada com o fato de estar dormindo com Cygnus mesmo estando comprometida com outro.

-Bem, eu não estava conseguindo dormir e... E... Ah, deixa pra lá. – ela falou ainda com o rosto vermelho de vergonha. – Você estava dormindo e... Não é nada importante. Não mesmo. Desculpa, tia.

-Isso é por causa do casamento? – Persephone perguntou, já parecendo bem mais acordada e, ao que parecia, sendo capaz de ler a mente de Vega.

A mais nova deixou escapar um suspiro cansado ao ouvir a pergunta.

-Não quero me casar. Não quero me casar com aquele... Com aquele _trasgo_. Odeio Lancaster.

- Ódio é um sentimento muito forte, Vega. E suas irmãs já lhe devem ter dito que o contrário do amor é a indiferença, não o ódio. Você não vê que com esse comportamento só faz com que Jack se aproxime mais de você e ache que é correspondido?

Vega corou novamente, dessa vez por ter certeza de que as palavras de sua tia faziam, no mínimo, sentido.

-Eu vim aqui atrás de um plano para terminar esse maldito casamento e você me diz isso.

Sua tia riu.

-Oras, Vega, olhe nos meus olhos e diga que é totalmente indiferente ao Jack.

Ela abaixou o rosto, olhando rapidamente para o chão. Não era indiferente a ele, sabia.

-Mas... Mas ele é tão...Irritante. E está sempre me tirando do sério!

Persephone deu os ombros.

-Para algumas pessoas começa assim. Só estou te aconselhando, não tente tanto afastar Lancester. Algum dia você pode conseguir esse feito e se arrepender.

-Pois, nesse dia, eu ficaria é muito feliz. – ela respondeu, a coragem e a ousadia retornando.

-Como eu disse, foi só um conselho. Agora vá dormir, eu estou morrendo de sono e seu irmão já deve ter percebido minha ausência e acordado.

-Eu vou. Não quero deixar meu irmão bravo.

Perse observou a sobrinha se afastar pensativa, sorriu de lado e voltou para seu quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

Alinhou-se novamente nos braços de Cygnus que soltou um leve suspiro ao senti-la ao seu lado e abriu os olhos.

-O que houve?

-Nada... – ela disse amavelmente – Era só a Vega.

Cygnus estranhou.

-O que ela queria?

-Pelo que entendi ela queria minha ajuda para se livrar do compromisso com o Jack.

-Você não vai ajudá-la, vai?

Persephone sorriu antes de dar um selinho na boca do amante.

-Por que ajudaria? Ela gosta dele, Cygnus, só não se deu conta disso ainda.

-É... É o que eu acho também. – ele começou a acariciar os cabelos dela, enquanto olhava para o nada – Talvez seja por isso que eu não tenha uma vontade incontrolável de matá-lo quando falam nesse casamento. – suspirou – Ainda acho a Vega muito nova, Perse, mas devo concordar com o meu pai, ela é inconseqüente demais para permanecer solteira... E bom, eu realmente acho que o Jack pode controlá-la.

-Não sei se controlá-la seria a palavra mais exata, Cygnus. Mas o Jack parece ser maduro e ter paciência suficiente para não deixá-la passar dos limites. E, mesmo que finja que não, ela o escuta... – ela se mexeu um pouco bruscamente sobre o peito dele, e Cygnus soltou um resmungo de dor – Eu disse que virar animago para acompanhar um lobisomem não faria bem para sua saúde... – ralho ela – Que bom que as luas cheias desse mês já acabaram...

Ele sorriu tentando e voltou a fechar os olhos, dando a conversa por encerrada. Persephone tampouco fez questão de continuá-la, já que sabia, o tema era perdido para ela.

Acabaram por adormecer novamente.

E, quanto a Vega, ela perambulou novamente pelos corredores até se deparar, pela segunda vez na madrugada, com uma porta a qual não esperava que seus pés a levassem.

Permaneceu um bom tempo fitando a madeira, imaginando o que estava fazendo ali, tentando fingir para si mesma que não fora a sua curiosidade exagerada por ele o motivo.

Suspirou profundamente antes de abrir a porta do quarto e entrar. E, como esperava, encontrou o noivo dormindo.

A passos suaves, Vega deslizou até o lado da cama do rapaz para observá-lo mais de perto, ignorando a vozinha insuportável que lhe perguntava constantemente o que diabos ela estava fazendo ali e o arrepio que percorreu sua espinha quando reparou que ele estava sem blusa.

Não que ela não já tivesse visto o rapaz sem, afinal, aquela tarde na cachoeira ainda estava nítida em sua mente e ela ainda podia sentir o leve calor que aquele momento proporcionara em seu corpo. Perguntou-se novamente para si o que estava fazendo ali, mas não havia respostas. Aliás, havia uma ou duas, mas ela não gostava muito de pensar nelas.

Jack ressonava tranqüilamente, e pela coberta que quase tocava uma das suas pontas no chão e cobria metade do corpo de Jack, além do largo espaço que ocupava na cama, a mais nova das Black chegou à conclusão de que ele irrequieto durante o sono.

-Até demais... – ela resmungou, baixinho, reparando que ele remexera-se um pouco, deitando-se de bruços, murmurando algo durante o sono que ela não pôde ouvir muito bem, já que a cabeça dele estava voltada para o outro lado.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, incerta do que fazer a seguir. Sua mente dizia para ir embora antes que aquele _trasgo_ resolvesse acordar e sorrisse daquele modo irritante para ela, por notar que estava ali, mas, aparentemente, seus pés não tinham nenhuma pretensão de obedece-la.

Bufou de raiva baixinho e reprimiu um suspiro. O que raios estava acontecendo com ela? Involuntariamente, a conversa que tivera há alguns instantes com a sua tia voltou-lhe à mente e ela balançou a cabeça bruscamente, disposta a afastá-la de uma vez como se o fato a incomodasse profundamente. E, de certa forma, incomodava.

-Eu? Apaixonada pelo Lancaster? – ela murmurou num tom arrastado. – A convivência com o meu irmão está fazendo a tia Perse pirar de vez. Nem morta eu estaria apaixonada por esse... Esse... Esse _Lancaster!_ – ela alteou um pouco a voz e pôs as mãos nos lábios, num gesto mudo de repreensão, enquanto sentia o corpo tremer por um novo movimento de Jack na cama – Controle-se, Vega! Você quer que o idiota acorde? – ela bufou de raiva – Eu deveria era matá-lo de uma vez. – resmungou em resposta – Foi por isso que eu vim aqui, é, foi por isso. – ela disse mais para fazer a si mesma acreditar do que qualquer coisa, afinal, a visão que ela agora tinha era um tanto quanto interessante, e ele até parecia menos insuportável com um tênue sorriso no rosto e os cabelos mais desalinhados do que o normal. Vega riu um pouco e depois tornou a caretear – Ótimo, a louca da história agora sou eu. – grunhiu de leve e, num novo bufo de raiva, preparou-se para sair de vez daquele maldito quarto.

Mas a mais nova dos Black não chegou a completar seu objetivo já que, mal ela deu um passo, sentiu Jack enlaçá-la pela cintura por trás e tapar-lhe a boca com uma das mãos, a fim de sufocar o grito agudo que ela deixaria escapar. Num rompante, sentiu-se jogada de costas na cama e corou furiosamente ao notar o sorriso malicioso que Jack lançava, tendo seu corpo inteiro sobre o seu.

-Ora, ora, mas quem nós temos aqui... – gracejou, rindo um pouco, ao que Vega estreitou os olhos, encarando-o com fúria, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava controlar a respiração ofegante e a palpitações rápidas do seu coração.

Ela não saberia dizer se a situação que se encontrava fora pelo susto ou uma _outra_ coisa. Uma _maldita coisa_ que estava por cima dela e, aparentemente, com o domínio daquela maldita situação.

Inspirou fundo quando ele afundou o corpo mais sobre o seu e ficou surpresa por o peso dele não lhe incomodar muito. Ele era... Bom de se sentir? Não! Jamais!

-Posso saber a razão da minha pequena ter dado o ar da sua graça aqui esta noite? Estou muito surpreso, Vega... – ele riu meio rouco. – querendo antecipar o que nós vamos fazer depois do casamento? – completou, soltando os lábios dela calmamente.

-Vá pro inferno, Lancaster. – ela grunhiu, sem saber o que dizer e se retorcendo um pouco, a fim de tirá-lo de cima dela. – Quer sair de cima de mim? Isso está me dando náuseas e você pode ser magro, mas seus ossos pesam como os de um hipogrifo.

Ele gargalhou um pouco, aproximando o rosto do dela.

-Estou mais surpreso ainda, pequena... Onde estão os gritos?

-Os quartos têm feitiços silenciadores, _Potter_. – ela sorriu, vitoriosa, quando ele esboçou um ar sério. – Então, não pretendo gastar minha voz gritando com você para fazer alguém me ouvir. – a feição maliciosa dele voltara a dar o ar de sua graça em sua face.

-Quer dizer que não podemos ser ouvidos? – ele recostou sua testa a dela e suspirou fundo. – Isso parece ser _muito_ interessante.

-Potter, se você encostar um dedo em mim, vai se arrepender de ter nascido...

-Eu não estou encostando, estou? – ele avaliou um murmúrio rouco ao que ela revirou os olhos, mas era bem verdade, já que ele apoiava os braços em cima da cama, mantendo o rosto dela entre eles. – Prometo não encostar _um dedo_ em você, pequena, mas não estou ciente de que não irei conseguir resistir à tentação de encostar outra coisa... – e, com isso, a beijou, afundando ainda mais o seu corpo sobre o dela.

Vega inspirou fundo e sentiu seu pulso acelerar quando, mal Jack encostara seus lábios, inclinara a cabeça para o lado, aprofundando o beijo com certa volúpia. Ela mantinha os lábios cerrados, mas não sabia explicar que fora melhor ou pior para ela sentir a língua dele passando por seus lábios lentamente antes dele afastar os lábios por alguns instantes.

-Você é bem teimosa, pequena. – ele murmurou, ofegante, esboçando um meio sorriso. – Mas, infelizmente para você, eu sou _bem_ insistente.

Ela virou o rosto de modo brusco quando notou que ele iria beijar-lhe mais uma vez, mas isso não impediu que ele parasse de beijá-la e, muito menos, descesse os beijos até o seu pescoço, afundando sobre ele.

-Potter, se você não me soltar... – ela murmurou entre um suspiro, se remexendo um pouco.

-O que você vai fazer, pequena? – ele a provocou, sussurrando rente ao ouvido dele. – Vai perder o controle?

-Não... – ela falou num profundo suspiro. – Você pode dar adeus ao seu _amiguinho_, que nesse momento está muito... – ela pigarreou, corando furiosamente. – _feliz_.

Jack apenas soltou uma gargalhada rouca, não se importando de notar a varinha dela entre os dois.

-Se você me machucar, você também se machuca, pequena. – ele falou com convicção. – Está disposta a tanto? Está com tanto medo assim de mim, Vega?

-Não, Jack, eu estou com medo de mim... – ela falou sem pensar e o rapaz esboçou um ar surpreso e ao mesmo tempo satisfeito. Ela corou furiosamente. – Porque eu sei que não hesitaria em me machucar também só para ter o prazer de acabar com seu _amiguinho_. – completou, rapidamente, mais ruborizada ainda. – _Sai de cima de mim, seu trasgo_!

Jack riu e, num leve impulso, rolou para o lado, deixando-a livre.

Vega ergueu o tronco calmamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos, respirando fundo antes de mirar Jack, que a encarava com um meio sorriso e as mãos sob a nuca.

-Não toquei _um dedo_ em você, toquei? – ele avaliou, um tanto quanto ofegante e ela teve plena certeza de que ele estava necessitado de um bom banho frio.

Sorriu um pouco ao pensar em pôr essa idéia em prática, mas, aparentemente, desistiu, afinal, aquele fato cairia bem nela também. Bufou de raiva e, num gesto rápido, apontou a varinha para Jack.

-Mais uma gracinha da sua parte e não vai ser só o que você tem entre as pernas que eu vou destruir, seu trasgo!

-Você veio aqui por livre e espontânea vontade, pequena, eu não te obriguei a nada, obriguei?

Ela apenas bufou de raiva e se levantou da cama num gesto brusco, mas, antes mesmo que se afastasse, sentiu-se puxada novamente por ele.

-Para onde você pensa que vai?

Ela estreitou os olhos e, sentindo-se ferver de fúria, ameaçou-o com a varinha.

-Você acabou de ouvir o que eu acabei de lhe dizer, Potter? – ela enfiou a varinha com mais força no pescoço dele. Jack sorriu.

-Ouvi perfeitamente, mas você ainda não me disse...

-Não disse o quê?

-Por que você veio aqui, pequena?

Ela revirou os olhos, aborrecida e meio corada.

-Isso não lhe diz respeito, Potter.

Ele tornou a caretear.

-Quer, por Merlim, parar de me chamar desse maldito sobrenome?

-Por quê? – ela riu de leve – Não é o que você é? Um Potter?

-Mas não significa que eu queria que você fique me lembrando isso constantemente. – ele resmungou de leve, esboçando um ar meio aborrecido. Vega sorriu e, sem conter a vontade repentina, selou seus lábios ao dele de leve.

-Até que você parece gente quando está irritado, Potter. – ela riu e pulou graciosamente do colo dele. – Até nunca mais.

-Boa noite, pequena. – ele sorriu meio de lado e tornou a se jogar de costas na cama, enquanto ela se afastava.

Vega respirou fundo enquanto fechava a porta do quarto de Jack. Definitivamente, estava ficando louca, ainda mais quando notou que, de repente, lhe veio em mente que agora dormiria tranqüilamente.

88888888888

Eric suspirou enquanto se recostava no tronco de uma árvore, apreciando com gosto sua sombra diante o calor que fazia àquela manhã. Sorrindo, o rapaz fechou os olhos, apreciando a leve brisa que cortara de leve a face, trazendo um frescor agradável.

Cygnus, como já era esperado por ele, não havia aparecido para tomar café àquela manhã; Eric estranhou o fato de Jack ainda estar dormindo e, quando entrou no quarto do amigo, encontrou-o dormindo como uma pedra.

Já Noah... Bem, o rapaz simplesmente havia sumido do castelo e, cria ele, o amigo deveria estar andando pela floresta, a fim de espairecer um pouco. Aquela ação vinha se tornado algo freqüente para o amigo.

Então, agora, ele se via sozinho e sem nada para fazer. Num gesto emburrado, retirou a varinha do bolso e ficou desenhando algumas coisas no ar, achando interessante os fios dourados que saiam dela ligando momentaneamente antes de sumirem no ar.

Sem querer, acabou por desenhar duas inicias, _E e S..._ Ficou um bom tempo a observá-las antes que elas desaparecessem, pensando como ficavam bem uma ao lado da outra.

Imaginou como todo o enxoval do seu casamento com Stella teriam aquelas iniciais gravadas, como era costume em um casamento como o seu... Suspirou. Não sabia por que estava pensando em tudo aquilo já que aquele casamento nunca aconteceria.

Fez um gesto com a varinha como quem apaga algo, mas, antes mesmo que achasse ser o bastante para apagar Sté da mente mesmo que por alguns instantes, a forma meio difusa de um vulto a alguns metros a sua frente fê-lo despertar dos seus pensamentos.

A um primeiro momento, ele chegou a pensar que fosse alguns dos seus amigos, mas ao reconhecer Matt Lupin ali, reprimiu um resmungo e voltou a desenhar qualquer coisa, como se não tivesse notado a presença dele ali.

Mas, ao ver de Eric, o insolente imbecil era bem insistente, já que agora se aproximava dele a passos curtos e calculados. Eric virou um pouco o rosto de forma meio imperceptível quando reparou que ele parara a sua frente e, assim permaneceria, se não tivesse ouvido um riso escapar dos lábios do Lupin.

Involuntariamente, estreitou os olhos e encarou o rapaz, que ainda ria, de forma furiosa, parando de desenhar com a varinha imediatamente.

-Posso saber qual é a graça, senhor? - perguntou num sussurro ameaçador.

-Sabe, príncipe, não precisa fingir que não me viu só porque o senhor, implicitamente, me odeia. - ele falou de forma tão serena que irritou ainda mais Eric. - Ou explicitamente, não sei informar. - completou, certamente ao notar a feição de Eric exibira.

-Explicitamente seria o termo mais correto, acredito. - respondeu Eric friamente, se levantando - O que você quer?

Lupin sorriu. Um sorriso que fez o sangue de Eric ferver.

-Gosta dela, não é? - disse simplesmente.

-Não creio que isso lhe importe, senhor. - respondeu o principe, tentando manter a calma e não azarar o rapaz ali mesmo - Mas fique certo que, se realmente gostar, o senhor ficara sabendo logo, logo...

-Pois, eu gostaria de saber agora, Vossa Alteza. - cruzou os braços - O senhor gosta da Sté, não gosta? Afinal, por que outro motivos estaria desenhando sua inicial com a dela...

-Existem incontáveis nomes que também começar com _S_, senhor.

-Mas isso seria o único motivo para a sua inimizade para comigo, senhor, já que eu mal lhe conheço e creio que não lhe dei motivos para tanto. - os olhos de Lupin brilharam com certa vitória e Eric teve plena certeza que ele chegara à conclusão de que o havia deixado sem palavras.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

-As minhas razões para não gostar do senhor, Lupin, só dizem respeito a mim e mais ninguém. - ele falou num tom mais brando, porém não menos cortante.

-Só responde dessa maneira quem não há respostas, príncipe Eric, ou as tem, contudo não tem coragem de expô-las. - o rapaz retrucou calmamente e Eric não havia como negar: Matthew Lupin era inteligente. Como Stella era. Mas ele também não ficava atrás.

-O que é óbvio não precisa de resposta, Lupin. - ele respondeu de forma séria. - E o óbvio é que eu não gostei de você.

-E é obvio que o motivo é o fato do senhor gostar da Sté e eu ser o atual empecilho para que se aproxime, estou errado?

-O que isso te importa afinal, Lupin? O que importa para você se eu gosto dela ou não?

-Importa que a Sté a minha amiga, senhor... Minha melhor amiga. E estou disposto até a me casar com ela se for para afastá-la de alguém que não a merece... - respirou fundo e aguardou que Eric digerisse suas palavras - Agora, se essa pessoa realmente gostar dela, as coisas mudam...

-C-como? - ele não tinha intenção de gaguejar, mas a surpresa com a súbita informação do rapaz fez com que isso ocorresse. Era impressão dele ou o Lupin acabara de alegar que... não, não podia ser, provavelmente, seu lado tolo e apaixonado o estava fazendo imaginar coisas. - O que quer dizer com isso, Matthew Lupin?

-O óbvio, senhor príncipe, como o senhor mesmo disse, não precisa de respostas. - o rapaz respondeu com um meio sorriso ao que Eric bufou de raiva, contraindo a face mais ainda quando Matthew soltou um fraco riso. - Você soube o que eu quis dizer com isso. - ele parou de falar por alguns instantes. - Então, sejamos sinceros um com o outro, ou prefere continuar com esse ódio estúpido por mim, _Eric?_

-Admito que a segunda opção me é tentadora...

-Mas não é prática. Odiar o melhor amigo da mulher que ama só vai fazê-lo tardar mais em consegui-la... - Eric lhe lançou um novo olhar assassino e, nem por isso Matt pareceu se intimidar - Ora, vamos, senhor... Eu só estou querendo uma resposta. Quero o melhor para a minha amiga, só isso. Se me confirmar o que sente eu... - pensou na melhor forma de colocar - Eu posso ajudá-lo.

-E por que você me ajudaria a... - ele pigarreou. - conquistar a mulher na qual está de casamento marcado, senhor Lupin? - Eric questionou, contudo, não esperou resposta. - Então, minhas suspeitas estavam corretas?

-A depender de quais, talvez elas estejam. - Matt sorriu um pouco ao notar o largo sorriso que o rapaz esboçara. - Mas não respondeu a minha pergunta ainda, vossa alteza.

Eric estudou o rapaz por alguns instantes, como se ponderasse em dizer ou não a verdade, por fim, respirara fundo e encarou-o firmemente.

-Sim, eu amo a Stella, e esse é o motivo para te odiar tanto, Lupin. - falou quase num fio de voz, não tendo muita certeza de que fora alto o suficiente para que o outro ouvisse.

Lupin abriu um sorriso indecifrável aos olhos do príncipe.

-Finalmente alguém sabe dar o devido valor a ela. - disse - Sendo assim acredito que não haja motivo para tanta raiva.

-E por que eu não teria raiva do homem que vai se casar com a mulher que eu amo?

-Por que se o senhor realmente a ama, eu não vou me casar com ela.

Eric revirou os olhos, não tanto pelo comentário dele, mas por chegar a conclusão de que suas suspeitas estavam corretas.

-Céus, vou falar para o Cygnus que a irmã dele está andando demais com a Persephone. - ele riu um pouco. - Quer dizer que isso tudo foi... Foi armação da Sté?  
Matt apenas respirou fundo, não negando e nem afirmando.

-Por que ela fez isso...? - Eric perguntou num tom meio nervoso e ansioso. - Ela... - ele engoliu em seco. - ela não me... - respirou fundo. - Ela não me ama, é isso? Ela está fugindo de mim? _Ela está com medo de mim?´_

-Creio que você deveria perguntar isso para ela, príncipe. - ele respondeu num ar sério. - Eu não sou a pessoa ideal para lhe dizer essas coisas.

Eric bufou de raiva, impaciente.

-E por que veio me importunar com coisas sem respostas, Lupin? - respondeu, meio amargurado, mas ao notar o que dissera, contornou um pouco a situação. - Desculpe-me, eu... Essa situação está me deixando um pouco nervoso.

-Não vim lhe importunar senhor. Como disse, estou aqui pela felicidade da minha amiga... Desde que cheguei e ela me contou que inventara o nosso compromisso e o que a levara a fazer isso, venho avaliando a situação e, bom, as atitudes de vocês dois. Me peguei imaginando se a Sté estava fazendo certo em tentar se afastar do senhor e me surpreendi por ter duvidas, pela primeira vez em minha vida, quanto a alguma decisão dela. Por isso resolvi vir ter com o senhor e tentar tirar minha duvida a limpo.

Eric se voltou para observar o nada. Lupin continuou.

-Creio que o amor não é um sentimento fácil de se entender, senhor. Por isso acredito que ser tão normal os desencontros entre as pessoas. Se quiser um conselho tente se aproximar novamente. Não sei se será bem recebido de começo, mas, se for insistente e realmente a amar, como diz, tenho certeza que tudo se resolverá.

Eric não disse nada a princípio e Matt respeito o silêncio dele. Assim permaneceram por longos minutos, até que Eric suspirou e voltou-se para Matt com um meio sorriso.

-Até que você é uma boa pessoa, Lupin. – ele disse num meio sorriso e, intrinsecamente, o rapaz notara que aquela era a forma do orgulho de Eric dizer obrigado.

Ele apenas fez um leve aceno com a cabeça em resposta.

-Desejo-lhe sucesso, príncipe. – murmurou quando Eric fizera menção de ir embora e passara por ele.

O príncipe parou, antes de voltar e sorrir para o rapaz.

-Obrigado, Matthew. – e, dizendo isso, saiu sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

88888888888

Ele nunca se sentira tão desconfortável andando a cavalo. Na verdade, estava tão nervoso e irrequieto que até _Fuego_ percebera. E tudo por causa do maldito pedido que faria... E tudo por causa dela. Ainda se lembrava das palavras do pai sobre aquela loucura._ "– Você nem parece meu filho, Felix. Já foi rejeitado antes por uma Black e vai correndo atrás de outra. Não vê que ela está somente brincando contigo, garoto?'' _

Balançou a cabeça, a fim de espantar aquele tipo de pensamento. Eles não eram bem-vindos e, muito menos, viáveis naquele momento. Atiçou o cavalo pelas rédeas, fazendo-o soltar um alto relinchar e aumentar o galope. Os contornos do Castelo dos Black se aproximavam cada vez mais, mas antes mesmo que ele chegasse, seu objetivo foi impedido pela aproximação de um cavalo que via ao seu encontro.

Sorriu, não demorando muito para reconhecer Betelguese se aproximando e encarando-o com certa surpresa.

-Felix? O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou num ar confuso. - Nós não combinamos de nos encontrar mais tarde...?

-Sim. - ele respirou fundo. - Mas, Bel, eu tomei uma decisão...

-Que decisão? - ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, acalmando o seu animal, que estava estranhamente agitado. - Não me diga que...

Ele sorriu.

-Não me diga o que, querida? Vamos, no que você esta pensando?

-Felix Lestrange, você não precisa vir aqui só pra dizer que nós... Nós... – as palavras lhe fugiram conforme ela se lembrava da _"indireta_" que lhe dera no último encontro dos dois.

-Nós vamos terminar? – ele perguntou, a aparente calma escondendo as batidas cada vez mais descompassadas do seu coração. – Pelo contrário, Bel.

-Como assim, pelo contrário? - ela perguntou, confusa. - O que você está aprontando?

Felix respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Bel, Bel, isso era para ser uma surpresa, mas... - ele sorriu meio de lado. - Não lhe vem nada em mente?

-Felix Lestrange, se você continuar com esses mistérios, eu juro que vou voltar para casa agora mesmo! - ela rebateu num grunhido.

-Ótimo, é para lá mesmo que nós vamos.

Betel arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, desconfiada.

-Vamos para minha casa? Vamos para minha casa fazer o que, Felix?

O rapaz soltou um longo suspiro antes de tomar coragem para continuar.

-Eu... Bom, eu... – as palavras do pai voltaram a soar na sua mente, céus, nunca pensou que teria tanto medo de ser rejeitado novamente – Eu estou de saco cheio dessa situação, Bel... Eu não quero precisar mais me encontrar com você escondido e... – ele se calou, esperando que ela entendesse o que queria dizer sem que realmente precisasse fazê-lo, mas pela cara que ela fazia Betelguese não estava compreendendo nada – Eu quero ir a sua casa pedir sua mão em casamento Bel...

Betel não conseguiu esconder a surpresa e arregalou os olhos.

-VOCÊ O QUÊ?

Felix encolheu-se, aquela era a única reação que ele não esperava. Por que ela estava tão surpresa, afinal? Não era isso que ela queria?

-Eu... Eu vim pedir sua mão ao seu pai... Eu... Achava que era isso que você queria.

-Bem, sim, mas não desse jeito. – ela respondeu, ainda não acreditando no que tinha ouvido – Por que você não me falou antes?

-Eu ia fazer uma surpresa! – Aquilo não era como Felix planejara. Será que seu pai estava certo, afinal?

-Não gosto de surpresas Felix, ainda mais quando elas vão mudar completamente a minha vida.

-Então tudo bem, eu dou meia volta e retorno para a minha propriedade e você nunca mais vai precisar se preocupar que eu vá mudar a sua vida, ok!

Betel abriu e fechou a boca sem saber o que responder.

-Felix, não foi isso o que eu quis dizer e você sabe muito bem. Só acho que tenho direito de saber antes de toda a minha família se vou me casar!

-Eu achava que você queria se casar comigo, Bel. – ele respondeu com a voz fraca.

-Não tem nada a ver com isso! Como você se sentiria se seu pai desse a sua mão para a primeira garota que aparecesse? Ponha-se no meu lugar, Felix!

Bom, o pai dele havia feito isso já. Com Stella. Ele respirou fundo tentando compreendê-la.

-Muito bem, então, faço a pergunta para você primeiro... Betelguese Black, você quer se casar comigo?


	35. Um pedido, uma consessão

**Capitulo XXXIII**

**Um pedido. Uma concessão**

O clima do jantar estava estranho àquela noite, mas Stella não sabia dizer o motivo.

O semblante vazio de sua tia Andrômeda trazia já era esperado. Por isso tomou para si mesmo que não era aquilo que a estava incomodando.

Girou os olhos com cuidado pela mesa, Noah e Lynx trocavam sorrisos vez ou outra enquanto a conversa prosseguia animada. Alias, tinha que admitir, desde que Eric e os cavaleiros entraram em suas vidas, as refeições ficaram bem mais animadas. Seu pai, principalmente, parecia ficar feliz por ter mais homens para conversar já que anteriormente nem Cygnus costumava parar no castelo por culpa dos estudos.

Averiguou a irmã caçula por um instante, sentada ao lado do atual noivo e fingindo não estar feliz com aquilo. Ela fazia cara emburrada a cada gracinha que Jack soltava e, em contrapartida, ele respondia com um riso alegre a ação dela.

Procurou Betel, mas ela ainda não havia retornado da cavalgada, o que não era exatamente estranho, ela vivia se atrasando para refeições por conta dos seus passeios.

Ao seu lado, Matt conversava alegremente com Lyra, que lhe sorria animada pela atenção que ele lhe dava e, a sua frente... Stella encarou os olhos azuis de Eric que, no momento trazia a taça de vinho aos lábios, sem tirar os olhos dela.

Algo naquele olhar a fez tremer por dentro.

De modo meio brusco, ela desviou o olhar, sentindo-se corar ligeiramente. Voltou a atenção para o seu jantar, mas, por mais que não dissesse a si mesma que não se importava com a intensidade com a qual ele a observava e mesmo que agora não o estivesse mais observando, podia notar aqueles olhos ainda a perfurá-la, como se disposto a encontrar algo que ela se esforçava a manter oculto dentro de si.

O fato de que, por mais que ela tentasse negar a si mesma o fato, ainda amava Eric.

O olhar dele a incomodava cada vez mais e parecia que algo emanava dele, fazendo-a sentir um leve calor. Um leve e incômodo calor. Respirou fundo, procurando o olhar de Matt, como em busca de socorro, mas notou que o amigo ainda engatava uma conversa animada com a sua prima. Fechando os olhos, reuniu toda a coragem.

que tinha dentro de si e tornou a fitar Eric firmemente. O rapaz sorriu meio de lado e ela sentiu-se meio sem ar por alguns instantes. Sim, ele estava fazendo isso de propósito e parecia se divertir com isso.

-Algum problema, senhorita Black? - ele falou num tom baixo, mas não menos gentil e provocador. Sté estreitou os olhos.

- Não, nenhum problema, senhor príncipe. – ela respondeu, sem encará-lo e Eric sorriu.

Sté tinha certeza que ele ia perguntar algo, mas todos na mesa tiveram sua atenção desviada para a porta. Betelguese acabava de entrar.

Stella suspirou aliviada, não agüentaria passar o resto do jantar com os olhos de Eric sobre si.

No entanto, o alívio logo se transformou em surpresa ao perceber que a irmã estava acompanhada.

Alto, branco, cabelo loiro encaracolado... Felix Lestrange não podia ser confundido com ninguém. Ai, não, coisa boa não podia sair dali.

-Betel, querida, sente-se e venha jantar. – Seu pai falou, virando-se para olhar a filha e só agora se dando conta do que os convidados já haviam todos percebido – Senhor Lestrange? É uma honra recebê-lo em minha casa, embora esteja surpreso. Qual o motivo dessa visita?

Betelguese entrelaçou a mão com a de Felix e o motivo ficou cristalino para os presentes.

-Desculpe a hora imprópria, senhor Black. Eu disse a sua filha que queria vir mais cedo... Mas... – ele olhou Betelguese de lado – Ela tinha algumas coisas a me dizer antes dessa visita. O fato é que... Bom, eu preciso falar com o senhor.

Sirius encourou o rapaz de cima a baixo, prendendo o olhar demoradamente nas mãos entrelaçadas dele e de sua filha. _Mais essa agora..._

-Sente-se senhor Lestrange. – disse por fim – Jante conosco, depois poderemos ir ao escritório e você me diz o que quer me dizer.

Do lado da mesa, oposto ao que Lestrange acomodara-se com Betelguese, Matt adquiriu um tom lívido em seu rosto ao notar a forma com que a Black sorria para o rapaz sentado ao seu lado. Ele permaneceria assim, perplexo, se não sentisse alguém pousar a mão delicadamente em seu ombro, chamando a sua atenção. Era Lyra.

-Matthew, o senhor está bem? - a garota perguntou, meio preocupada. O rapaz desviou o olhar do casal e forçou um sorriso para a ruivinha.

-Só estou um pouco surpreso. - perguntou, rouco. - Desde quando esses dois se dão tão bem? - perguntou num fio de voz. - A priori, eu tinha plena certeza de que eles se odiavam! - completou, quase afônico, ignorando uma vozinha irritante em sua mente que lhe dizia que os opostos se atraem.

Não que ele tinha alguma esperança de que Betelguese fosse nutrir algo por ele, mesmo que lá no fundo ele pensasse que ainda teria chances com a Black. Um pensamento meio contraditório; ele não pôde deixar de pensar enquanto seu peito dava uma contorcida meio agonizante. Fora pego de surpresa com o repentino pedido de casamento que estava para vir.

Seu olhar correu pela mesa e parou em Eric. Agora sabia perfeitamente o que o rapaz pensara dele ao ter a notícia do seu casamento com Sté, mas ele cria que nessa ocasião o de Betel e Lestrange não seria uma farsa.

Os outros da mesa pareciam um tanto quanto surpresos, pelo que ele percebia. Cygnus, aparentemente, mataria Lestrange se seu olhar tivesse a capacidade, tamanho o brilho assassino que seus orbes azuis demonstravam. Perse murmurava algo para ele, aparentemente, tentando persuadi-lo a se acalmar e não cometer besteiras.

Lynx, num primeiro momento, esboçara um ar intrigado antes de trocar um olhar com Stella e sorrir meio de lado. Jack esboçou um ar estranhamente sério, lembrando-se que vira o tal Lestrange com o Malfoy, ao passo que Vega sorria, satisfeita, e Andrômeda denotara um ar menos abatido.

Apenas Noah e Eric pareciam um tanto quanto alheios a cena, já que estavam muito mais preocupados em observar atentamente as suas respectivas damas.

-Eles não parecem se odiar tanto assim agora... - a voz de Lyra soou meio longínqua em seus ouvidos e Matt voltou o olhar para ela, notando a feição impaciente que ela exibia, aparentemente, a deixara falando sozinha por algum tempo. Corou involuntariamente.

-Desculpe, Lyra.

-O senhor esta mesmo bem, Matthew?

- Sim, eu...- Matthew sorriu meio triste. – Não, na verdade não estou bem.

Lyra sorriu, compreensiva, como se entendesse sua situação e. sendo inteligente como ela era, Matt não duvidava que ela compreendesse. Diabos, era ele que devia consolá-la e não o contrário! – Eu sinto muito, Lyra, eu não devia preocupá-la com meus problemas amorosos. Você, a pesar de tudo, é somente uma...

- Por favor, Matthew, não diga que eu sou somente uma criança, acabará me deixando com raiva. Posso ser bem mais nova que o senhor e que a senhorita Betel, mas isso não significa que...Não significa que eu não entenda seus sentimentos. – ela completou, corando involuntariamente.

- Eu não queria insultá-la, Lyra. – ele respondeu, a tristeza pelo casamento de Betel perdendo espaço para a curiosidade. Ora, será que a jovem Lyra já gostava de alguém?

Ela sorriu, não conseguia ficar com raiva de ninguém por muito tempo, principalmente de Matthew. – Eu... Eu só queria dizer que você devia estar contente por Betel, ela parece ter encontrado seu amor e, quando nós gostamos de alguém, queremos o melhor para ela mesmo que isso nos faça sofrer.

Matthew apenas lançou um olhar surpreso para a ruivinha e, por fim, sorriu em resposta.

-Você tem toda a razão. - ele respirou fundo. - E pelas suas palavras, isso me leva a crer que já gosta de alguém e crer que não é correspondida, não é mesmo?

Lyra ficou da cor dos cabelos e assentiu, de leve, mas foi poupada de dizer qualquer outra coisa por um comentário do primo.

-Como vai o seu grande amigo, Lestrange, o Malfoy? - ele falou com a voz meio alteada e arrastada. Betelguese revirou os olhos de imediato - Ainda sofrendo pela surra que eu dei nele?

Felix olhou surpreso para Cygnus, demorando um pouco para lembrar da briga no bar.

-Sabe, Black, eu não faço idéia. Não vejo o Malfoy desde aquele dia. – ele respondeu, calmo, a mão de Betel entrelaçada na sua impedindo-o de responder à provocação de Cygnus.

Cygnus bufou, irritado.

-Corta essa, Lestrange, todos sabem que vocês são amiguinhos. – E virando-se para o pai, completou – Você já sabia dessa amizade? Pelo menos esse aí veio aqui pedir a mão da Betel... Pode-se apostar que se recebesse um não também ia planejar um seqüestro.

-Cygnus, comporte-se! - Perse murmurou entre dentes. - Pare de agir como uma criança!

-Não é mesmo, Lestrange? - ele alfinetou num ar carrancudo, ignorando os protestos de Persephone - Confesse.

-Ah, pelo amor de Merlim, Cygnus, não encha o Felix com suas crises de super proteção. - Betel interveio num bufo de raiva. - Eu sei cuidar de mim perfeitamente.

-Mas não sabe mesmo! - o rapaz praticamente urrou de indignação. - Esse daí é da mesma laia que aquele trasgo do Malfoy! Eu vi os dois juntos conversando como velhos amigos. - ele levantou da mesa, irritado.

Felix ia fazer o mesmo, mas Betelguese foi mais rápida e puxou o rapaz de volta para cadeira e olhou enfurecida para Cygnus.

-Não compare o Felix aquele crápula, Cygnus Black! - ela bradou num tom arrastado, fazendo com que uma taça se estilhaçasse.

Cygnus se preparou para rebater, mas a voz imponente de Sirius se fez presente, fazendo os dois filhos se calarem, ofegantes.

-_Já chega vocês dois!_ - bradou num tom irritado e imperativo. - Cygnus, já para o seu quarto. - o filho resmungou em resposta e não arredou opé. Percebendo o pensamento do filho, o homem completou. - Você está agindo como uma criança mimada, então, sugiro que seja tratada como tal. Para o quarto, _agora_, antes que você saia numa situação mais constrangedora.

Cygnus, ainda emburrado, levantou da cadeira e saiu da sala indo em direção ao seu quarto, Sirius esperava.

Infelizmente, seu primogênito às vezes parecia mais infantil do que todas as suas filhas. Talvez somente uma mudança muito grande fosse fazê-lo crescer.

-Senhor, Lestrange, desculpe-me pelo comportamento infantil do meu filho, quando se trata das irmãs, ele é excessivamente ciumento. Podemos, então, ir ao meu escritório resolver o assunto que o trouxesse aqui? Senão, eu temo, minha família não conseguira ter um jantar descente. Betel, eu gostaria que você nos acompanhasse porque, pela lógica, todo tem a ver com você.

88888888888

Noah se espreguiçou de modo meio displicente, permitindo que seus passos o guiassem de forma involuntária pela trilha da floresta dos Black. Já estava perfeitamente acostumado a essas caminhadas matinais para se distrair, mas mesmo que tivesse essa intenção, o seu desejo de espairecer um pouco sempre era quebrado pela imagem de Lynx Black e aquele "incidente" no quarto dela.

Respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos de forma nervosa, como se estivesse disposto a apagar aquilo de vez da mente, ao passo que sentia o rosto ferver de modo significativo. Desde aquele fato que eles não haviam conversado sobre isso, apesar de terem tido algumas ocasiões em que ela permitira uma certa aproximação dele para um diálogo descente. Noah poderia dizer que Lynx agora o via, de certa forma, como a um amigo. Tornou a passar a mão, dessa vez pelo rosto. Definitivamente, aquela morena queria fazer com que ele pirasse de vez. Era como ela desse o fogo para acender a fogueira e, logo depois, viesse com um digno jato de água fria. E, de certo modo, era isso que estava acontecendo.

Inspirou lentamente e tornou a passar a mão pelos cabelos. Sim, ele tinha que somente se contentar com a amizade dela e esquecer de vez aquele sentimento tolo que nutria e que o fazia ter reações extremamente patéticas. Ela sabia que ele sentia algo por ela, ele bem notava, e se ela não dera indício nenhum que queria algo a mais com ele, significava, então, que as suas suspeitas estavam corretas: ela só o via com uma diversão. Mordeu o lábio inferior, achando que não se importava nem um pouco que ela se divertisse um pouco com ele, apesar de notar que se arrependeria amargamente depois que ela o deixasse de lado.

Gargalhou gostosamente ao notar que, de certa forma, os papéis estavam se invertendo: não eram os homens que brincavam com as mulheres? Talvez até mesmo o mais galanteador dos homens se torne um bicho inofensivo e obediente diante da mulher amada. Sim, um lobisomem manso.

Se os devaneios dele perdurariam sobre comparações e conspirações, Noah jamais saberia dizer, pois teve sua atenção voltada diretamente para um riso alto e divertido que ecoara a alguns metros de si.

Ainda não podia ver a figura, mas seu corpo não demorou muito para lhe informar com um arrepio que ele pertencera a Lynx Black. Estreitou os olhos, observando-a deitada sentada à sombra de uma árvore e piscou, atordoado, ao notar que estavam próximos à queda d'água da propriedade. Arqueou uma sobrancelha. Tinha de parar de pensar tanto, afinal, mais alguns metros e ele poderia acordar do seu transe no fundo daquelas águas claras.

Meneando a cabeça bruscamente, voltou o olhar da cachoeira para Lynx e lhe lançou um cordial sorriso.

-O que você pretendia fazer, Noah Richards? - ela gracejou, rindo. - Sabe, é um tanto quanto difícil se manter preso ao chão quando a cabeça está em outro mundo. - ela cruzou os braços e arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Em que estava pensando?

O tom que a cor da pele dele tomara não escondeu o embaraço e Lynx teve certeza que ele pensava nos dois. Sentiu-se reconfortada já que ela também estava tendo dificuldades em pensar em algo que não fosse o loiro nos últimos tempos.

-Nada... – ele respondeu, antes de dar-lhe um leve sorriso – Pensei em dar um mergulho. Hoje o dia esta quente por demais.

-É verdade. Mas a sombra da árvore está agradável também... – ela apontou o lugar ao seu lado – Não quer se juntar a mim?

Noah abriu um sorriso ainda maior e caminhou até ela, sentando-se no lugar em que Lynx havia lhe oferecido, recostou no tronco da árvore, assim como ela fazia e pode sentir uma fraca e gostosa brisa lhe acariciar o rosto.

-Realmente aqui está muito agradável...

Lynce apenas sorriu e, com uma leve ajeitada no corpo, recostou a cabeça no peito do rapaz e respirou fundo. A reação repentina dela pareceu surpreender o rapaz, a princípio, mas ele não fez nenhuma objeção, pelo contrário, apenas aninhou-a mais contra si, trazendo-a mais para perto. Lynx apenas respirou fundo e sorriu.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por longos minutos, somente apreciando a brisa que cortava-lhe as faces e a sensação e o calor do corpo um do outro, até que Lynx remexeu-se um pouco, voltando a atenção para a face do rapaz. Ele apenas devolveu-lhe o olhar, meio intrigado.

-Fiz algo que você não quisesse, Lynx? - ele perguntou num murmúrio. Ela apenas riu e negou em resposta.

-É hoje o noivado da Vega com o Jack. - ela comentou vagamente. - Isso me veio em mente agora e, por alguns instantes, eu lembrei do meu com o inútil do Slughorn.

-Por que você está se lembrando disso agora...? - ele perguntou, deixando visível seu aborrecimento ante ao comentário dela.

Lynx não disse nada, apenas voltou a recostar a cabeça no peito dele e abraçou-o com força.

-Porque, se eu relutasse mais em me casar com ele, talvez as coisas entre nós estivessem diferentes agora. - ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. - E, sinceramente, eu não sei se isso pode ser considerado algo bom ou ruim.

-Lynce, o que você quer dizer com isso...? - ele perguntou, meio confuso.

-Estou querendo dizer que... - ela hesitou por alguns instantes. - se eu relutasse em me casar com o Slughorn, eu ainda estaria morando aqui no castelo dos Black. - ela suspirou lentamente. - Meu casamento não influenciou em nada na sua chegada com o Eric, mas... - ela tornou a se separar dele e Noah reparou o quando o rosto dela estava ruborizado e sua feição, envergonhada. Sorriu. - será que se essa minha decisão não tivesse gerado essas conseqüências a... a você, digo, será que se eu não tivesse fugido do Slughorn ou sequer tivesse noivado com ele, estaríamos nós dois, aqui, agora... _juntos?_

-Não acha que está supondo coisas demais, senhorita Black? O que importa o que teria acontecido _se_ você não tivesse feito algo, quando fez? – por um instante ela não compreendeu o que ele queria dizer, mas, o aperto mais forte que Noah na sua cintura fora suficiente para faze-la entender – Pare de pensar no que poderia ter sido e pense no que pode ser, Lynce... – ele aproximou os lábios da testa dela, roçando-a de leve para em seguida depositar um beijo terno na pele macia - Nós estamos juntos aqui... Agora... E sempre que você quiser.

Ela riu, como se o gesto a fizesse sentir cócegas.

-O que está querendo dizer com isso senhor Richards?

-Eu é que te pergunto isso, Lynce, já que você sabe realmente o que eu quero dizer com isso. - ele sorriu meio de lado, fazendo-a corar um pouco.

-Lynx... - ela falou, baixinho, ao que ele encarou completamente confuso. - Eu quero que você me chame de Lynx. - ela completou, sorrindo.

-Mas... - ele franziu o cenho, ainda sem entender. - Achei que você odiasse seu nome, por isso...

-E eu não gosto. - ela falou num murmúrio rouco, o interrompendo de leve, e encolhendo as pernas antes de inclina-las para o lado, a fim de deixá-las sobre as coxas dele. - Só que ele fica mais bonito em seus lábios do que quando você me chama de Lynce. - ela sorriu de forma meio arteira, os olhos brilhando de uma forma um tanto quanto lasciva, fazendo-o entender perfeitamente o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. - Você não concorda, Richards? - ele inspirou profundamente e sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo devido ao tom de voz que ela usara.

-Não sei... Vou precisar repeti-lo varias vezes para ter certeza, se me permite – encostou a boca no ouvido dela – Lynx... – disse uma vez, sentindo-a tremer sobre suas mãos e agarra-se mais a ele – Lynx... – repetiu, enquanto levava uma das mãos ao rosto dela, levantando-lhe pelo queixo, delicadamente, a fim de fazê-la encara-lo – Lynx... – falou mais uma vez antes de beija-lhe a boca.

Por mais que a reação de Noah fosse totalmente esperada por Lynx, a morena não pôde deixar de ter inspirado fundo quando Noah beijou-lhe com certa delicadeza, antes de inclinar o rosto, deixando o toque dos seus lábios mais lascivo. Sorrindo, ela entreabriu os lábios, permitindo que aquele contato fosse mais profundo, enquanto ela o abraçava mais forte, trazendo-o mais para perto de si.

A morena cessou o beijo aos poucos, sentindo-se um tanto quanto sem ar, recostando sua testa a dele, apenas observando as suas respirações por completo descompassadas. Sorriu, segurando firmemente as vestes dele, com as mãos agora pousadas sobre o peito do rapaz.

-Já pôde ter plena certeza agora, Noah Richards? - ela perguntou num tom meio divertido, alargando ainda mais o sorriso, ao passo que fechava os olhos lentamente.

-Não... ainda não senhorita... – ele disse, soltando um leve riso – Acredito que terei que repetir seu nome muitas vezes até poder concordar com você... – voltou a levar os lábios próximo ao ouvido dela - ... Lynx... Minha Lynx... – não resistiu e beijou de leve o lóbulo da orelha dela, a morena soltou um longo suspiro que o incentivou a perder mais tempo acariciando o lugar com a língua e pequenas mordidas. Até que ela deitou-se por cima dele, virando mais o pescoço para lhe dar mais espaço a caricias.

Aquilo estava ficando por demais perigoso.

Lynx soltou um longo suspiro ao sentir os beijos de Noah sobre o seu pescoço e, quando tomou consciência, notou que o loiro havia invertido as posições e agora afundava o seu corpo sobre o dela. Aquela sensação do peso dele sobre si causou-lhe um leve estremecimento e ela fechou os olhos, inspirou fundo a procura de ar, mas tudo que conseguira fora respirar de forma descompassada.

Podia sentir as mãos dele sobre a sua cintura e, mordendo o lábio inferior de leve, afundou seus dedos sobre o cabelo dele, dando uma leve pressionada, como se o contato dos lábios dele sobre o seu pescoço não tivesse sido o bastante.

Ele dera uma leve mordiscada na região e Lynx respirou fundo antes de murmurar um "Richards" de forma meio entrecortada e descer as mãos lentamente, alcançando as Naoh tentou manter algum resquício de consciência, enquanto apoiava as duas mãos no chão, próximas ao rosto da garota e levantava um pouco o tronco, afastando seus corpos. Lynx não entendeu o movimento e lhe lançou um olhar questionador.

-Acho melhor pararmos por aqui... Eu não acredito que poderei me conter se passar desse ponto, Lynx... – ele disse, com a voz rouca, ao que ela apertou mais as suas costas.

-Quem disse que eu quero que você pare, Noah?

Ele engoliu seco.

-Esta certa disso? – ela apenas acenou em concordância, com um sorriso maroto a brincar nos lábios.

Ela notou Noah sorrir de volta e soltar um longo suspiro, antes de voltar a capturar os seus lábios mais uma vez. As mãos de Lynx, num gesto mais ousado, insinuaram-se por dentro da blusa do rapaz, arrancando uma exclamação dos lábios dele, que fora abafada pelos beijos que ainda trocavam.

Lynx sentia o corpo fervendo, como se, de repente, aquela sombra não estivesse efeito algum sobre ela e que os dois estavam sob o sol escaldante da tarde. A blusa dele não lhe permitia passar muito mais do que a sua cintura e ela arranhou-lhe a pele com gosto, sorrindo de leve quando ele pressionara seu corpo contra o dela como uma resposta muda a sua provocação.

Pouco lhe importava que havia perdido as estribeiras num local completamente inapropriado e que, a qualquer momento, algum dos amigos dele ou alguém da sua família poderia aparecer e pegá-los numa situação bem constrangedora. Aliás, ela não pensava muito no fato, só queria que Noah continuasse a beijá-la e acariciá-la.

Mas, mais uma vez Noah se distanciou, fazendo com que eles rompessem o beijo.

-O que foi agora? – ela perguntou, num tom levemente irritado que o fez rir.

-É que,... – olhou em volta – Acho que aqui não é um lugar muito apropriado, Lynx...

-Pelo amor de Merlin, Noah! Que se dane! – ela o puxou novamente para cima de si – Eu não vou esperar até a noite!

-Não estava pensando nisso... – ele sorriu, voltando a levantar, mas agora a puxando com sigo – Estava pensando em um lugar onde o que estivermos fazendo não seja percebido de relance. – a pegou no colo, ao que Lynx só entendeu qual era as suas intenções, quando ele se pois a caminhar na direção do pequeno lago que se formava em frente a cachoeira – Um lugar mais discreto e mais fresco... – murmuro.

-Você não está pensando em... - ela falou num fio de voz. - Mas, Noah, essa água deve estar um gelo! - ela bradou, inconformada, não tinha muita certeza se um "banho frio" era o que ela queria no momento. - E, do mesmo modo... - ela completou num tom baixo. - isso não estraga tudo?

Ele gargalhou gostosamente ao vê-la corada. Num gesto delicado, Noah a pôs no chão, já estando à beira das águas, e abraçou-a pela cintura por trás, depositando um beijo em seu pescoço.

-Se você sentir frio, Lynx, eu te esquento. - ele riu um pouco e a estreitou-a mais em seus braços. - E creio que você não deva se importar de começarmos tudo mais uma vez, não é? - ele gracejou ao que ela riu e deu um leve tapa no braço dele.

-Eu não falei sobre isso... - ela resmungou de leve, ao que ele riu. - Mas é que... - ela voltou o olhar para ele. - Vamos entrar... assim? - ela corou furiosamente.

Ele olhou em volta, o descampado parecia perigoso, mas não havia ninguém nas proximidades. Voltou-se para ela; sorriu. Com uma das mãos seguiu calmamente até a alça do vestido azul que ela usava, e lentamente a puxou para revelar a pele alva do ombro dela. Suspirou profundamente, beijou de leve o pescoço e desceu a beijos calmos até o ombro agora desnudo, enquanto a outra mão se empenhava em fazer o mesmo com a outra alça do vestido. Despiu-lhe o colo. Voltou os lábios novamente para a boca dela, a apertando mais contra si. Lynx mal pode perceber quando o rapaz desceu as mãos para desfazer o laço que acinturava o vestido nela. Em poucos segundos o pano caíra e ela se encontrava apenas com suas ceroulas brancas.

Por mais corada que estivesse em deixá-lo vê-la assim, Lynx se surpreendeu ao perceber que Noah não a encarava com a mesma expressão constrangida de sempre. Ele tinha desejo nos olhos, apenas isso. Afastou-se por um segundo e livrou-se da própria blusa. Voltou a abraçá-la e beijá-la.

-Acredito que agora podemos entrar... – disse, com os lábios entre os cabelos dela e a guiando lentamente em direção a água.

Ela o abraçou com força e reprimiu um grito quando sentiu o chão faltar-lhe sobre os pés. Os dois caíram no lago, espalhando água para todos os lados. A primeira a voltar a superfície fora Lynx, seguida logo depois de Noah, que gargalhara gostosamente devido ao repentino grito da moça. A morena careteou em resposta e jogou água nele, para fazê-lo se calar.

-Você é um idiota! - ela bradou, furiosa e emburrada, ao que ele riu mais ainda.

-Sou um idiota apaixonado. - ele comentou, rindo, puxando-a para si pela cintura e beijando-lhe os lábios mais uma vez, estremecendo ao sentir o contado da sua pele contra a dele.

Lynx apenas inspirou fundo, cortando o beijo de leve, antes de iniciar uma estranha brincadeira que consistia em desviar os lábios dos dele sempre que ele tentava uma aproximação. Noah não sabia o que o incitava mais, se era o fato de Lynx provocá-lo por impedir que seus lábios se encontrassem ou era o corpo encurvado para trás da garota, fazendo com que o contato com o seu fosse ainda maior. Logo a garota esbarrou nas pedras que, por baixo da água, começavam a formação da cachoeira mais a diante. Ele sorriu vitorioso colando seu corpo mais ainda ao dela e finalmente capturando a boca dela num longo e apaixonado beijo, que, diferente dos anteriores que já haviam trocados, fora bem mais agressivo. Lynx não se sentiu nem um pouco incomodada com isso, pelo contrário, ela sentiu-se um tanto quanto satisfeita, correspondendo o beijo dele a altura, arqueando o corpo um pouco para cima, fazendo com que o rapaz soltasse um longo suspiro.

Suas mãos logo começaram a arranhar de leve as costas dele, enquanto ela passeava os dedos por todo o local lentamente. Notou uma das mãos dele desfazer o coque que lhe prendia os cabelos de forma meio frouxa e sentiu os fios descerem pesadamente, colando um pouco sobre o seu rosto e um pouco do pescoço. Soltou um suspiro meio contrariado, mas ao sentir os dedos dele passeando pelos fios, acariciando-a de leve, sorriu um pouco. Em seguida a mão de Noah desceu em direção a uma de suas pernas, a puxando para sua cintura. Com prazer Lynx se recostou nas pedras enquanto o envolvia como ele queria... E, finalmente, as mãos deles decidiram se embrenhar pelo percurso que ela tanto desejava que fizessem. Noah correu os dedos pelo seu ventre, subindo delicadamente até alcançar-lhe um dos seios. Ela suspirou ao sentir-lhe envolver a região com a palma da mão. Em seguida, Noah interrompeu os beijos que trocavam e encarou-a firmemente com seus olhos azuis que, àquela altura, pareciam emanar um brilho próprio.

-Eu também te amo, Noah. – ela murmurou, com a respiração meio entrecortada, antecipando o que ele diria. Noah sorriu em resposta e tornou a beijá-la, tendo aquela confissão a última permissão dela para que seguisse em frente.

88888888888

Oiiiii zennnnteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (Mira com ataque de saudosismo)

Demoramos né, eu sei... Desculpem.

Vou comentar os comentários rapidinhos pra não dar tanto trabalho ok.

Bom Murilo, E/S é complicado sabe, o casalzinho difiiiicil! Eles dão muito trabalho para os cupidos de plantão cara.

Oi Kyra, que bom que vc voltou a comentar, bom, cenas JV? Aguarde, aguarde... o noivado deles vai ser O ACONTECIMENTO!! Hahahahaahahahah

Bom, vcs tb economizaram nos comentários ne...

Vou tentar postar o próximo mais rápido.

Bjs

Mira


	36. Inconvenientes

**Capitulo XXXIV**

**Inconvenientes**

* * *

-Vega, será que você poderia parar de andar de um lado pro outro, por favor? - Stella pediu enquanto via a irmã mais nova parar a _"caminhada" _que fazia e a olhar com um misto de raiva e confusão.

-Mas, Sté... Meu noivado com o Lancaster é hoje. Você acha que eu deveria ficar como?

Sté bufou ao ouvir as palavras da irmã.

Quando a mais nova entrara no seu quarto para lhe pedira ajuda, não pensara que fora para fazer com que Jack desistisse do casamento, coisa que a mais velha nem cogitara a idéia de fazer.

Conhecendo Vega como a conhecia sabia que ela não queria que Potter desistisse do casamento, mas relutava em admitir isso para si mesma.

Já estava pensando em deixar a irmã no quarto com o seu nervosismo e ir atrás de Matt que parecia muito estranho na sua opinião. Mas a irmã não parava de reclamar coisas sem nexo, até que uma frase lhe chamou a atenção.

-E ainda teve aquela noite em que eu...

-Teve uma noite que você o quê, Vega?

-Nada. Nada demais, Sté.

-Vega Black, você não me engana... O que raios aconteceu com você?

A menina suspirou ressentida, agora que deixara escapar sabia que Stella não a deixaria em paz até que ouvisse toda verdade.

-Eu... Eu não estava conseguindo dormir e...

-E...

-E acabei procurando a tia Perse. – Stella suspirou aliviada, pelo menos a caçula não fizera a loucura de ir ao quarto do noivo – E depois acabei indo no quarto do Lancaster...

- VOCÊ O QUÊ?! – Stella exclamou surpresa. – Vega Black, não acredito que você fez isso! Ai, Merlin, eu tinha certeza que você estava andando demais com a Persephone! Ir no quarto do Jack, Vega!

-Não, não foi a Perse que me mandou lá. – ela respondeu, começando a corar. – Eu queria que ela me ajudasse a terminar o noivado, mas... Mas ela não quis. Então, eu fiquei vagando pelos corredores e acabei na

porta do quarto dele. Então, o que podia fazer? Eu entrei e...

-E?? Vamos Vega, diga... Vocês dormiram juntos, foi isso?!

Vega a encarou com um misto de surpresa e repulsa no olhar.

-Claro que não, Stella! - soltou um leve grunhido - Eu não dormiria com aquele... Com aquele trasgo...

-Bom, mas não é o que parece, já que você foi ao quarto dele no meio da madrugada, não é? Céus Vega, com certeza foi o que ele pensou, sabia?

A mais nova desviou os olhos da outra, e cruzou os braços emburrada.

-Não sei por que tanto escândalo, é o Lancaster, esqueceu? Ele não faria nada...

Stella olhou desconfiada para irmã.

-Como ele não faria nada? E depois, se você tem certeza que ele não vai fazer nada, por que reluta tanto em casar com ele?

-Por que se estivermos casados ele terá o direito de fazer algo... - ela resmungou, depois abanou a mão despreocupada – O Lancaster é certinho demais para se atrever a fazer algo antes do casamento... Não se preocupe.

-Ele não é certinho demais, Vega. Ele apenas gosta de você e te respeita. - sentenciou a mais velha.

Vega estreitou os olhos para ela.

-Que inferno! Eu quero ajuda para me livrar dele, e só encontro quem me diga que eu deveria casar com ele! Todos se viraram a favor do Potter? É isso! Até o Cygnus o apoia! Bando de traidores!

-Não nos viramos contra você Vega, só que é visível que vocês, bom... Que vocês se gostam... E você devia... - Vega levou as duas mãos aos ouvidos e começou a cantarolar, cortando a fala da irmã, Setlla esboçou um ar irritado – Pare de criancices anda. – reclamou – Sabe, eu sinceramente não sei do que tanto reclama, pelo menos a pessoa que você gosta, gosta de você.

Por incrível que pareça as ultimas palavras de Stella não fizeram com que explodisse mais uma das _explosões Vega_. Ao contrário do esperado, a caçula voltou a encarar a irmã contendo nos olhos uma certa... _Preocupação_.

-Algo me diz que você não esta falando do seu prometido, irmã... – disse ela, com certa malicia na voz – Por acaso essa mágoa toda é por culpa do príncipe?

Stella suspirou cansada e assentiu com a cabeça, afinal, se queria que Vega se abrisse com ela, deveria fazer o mesmo com a irmã. E, ao receber a confirmação para a sua pergunta, Vega esboçou um sorriso debochado.

-Você briga comigo, mas faz bem pior, não é...

-O que... O que você está dizendo, Vega? – Stella não pôde deixar de perguntar. Verdadeiramente confusa com o comentário da caçula que está agora com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

-Ora, Stella, não se faça de sonsa. Você não gosta do Matt, mas finge que gosta só para fazer o príncipe sofrer, e está até disposta a casar com o Lupin só porque acha que o príncipe a traiu. Eu, pelo menos, não gosto do Lancaster e pronto, não finjo que vou casar com outro só para me livrar dele.

Stella levou as mãos à cintura.

-Eu não estou fingindo nada! Quem não consegue enxergar um palmo diante do nariz aqui é você Vega! Qualquer um vê que você é apaixonada pelo Jack. - bufou - E eu não acho que o príncipe tenha me traído, eu tenho certeza.

-Pois eu discordo... – ela respondeu, fazendo uma pausa e sorrindo daquela forma metida que conseguia tirar até Stella do sério. – Eu estava na taverna, se esqueceu? E em momento algum vi Eric chegar perto de uma mulher. Exceto...

-Exceto quando? - Stella perguntou, não conseguindo esconder a apreensão.

Vega sorriu.

-Exceto quando ele se aproximava da senhora gorda, mais velha que Merlin, que estava servindo as bebidas.

Stella lançou um olhar assassino na direção da irmã, mas Vega não se intimidou.

-Além disso, eu ouvi o Lancester dizer, nessa mesma noite, que principezinho só tinha olhos para você, maninha. E você tem que concordar, Jack não é mentiroso. Você gosta dele, admita.

-Só se você também admitir que gosta do seu noivo. - rebateu Sté.

Vega fechou a cara por um momento, não querendo admitir que a batalha estava perdida.

-Não sei se gosto do Lancaster. – ela disse por fim, a expressão do rosto suavizando-se e expressando parte da confusão que tomava a conta da sua mente. – Pelo menos, não como você tem certeza de que gosta do príncipe. Vocês dois... Combinam. Eu e Jack, nós vivemos brigando e, ainda assim, eu não consigo tirá-lo da minha cabeça.

Suspirou deixando-se cair sentada na cama, Stella pode perceber facilmente que ela tentava conter as lágrimas.

-O Jack parece ter bastante certeza do que sente. - disse, tentando dar forças à irmãzinha - E que vai dar certo... Por que não tenta confiar nele?

Vega soltou um riso forçado.

-Não é tão fácil quanto parece. Eu fico lembrando do idiota do Malfoy e, bem... Antes que você diga, eu sei que ele e Jack são diferentes, mas é impossível não ficar pensando se, quando eu confiar nele, ele também não irá me trair.

O olhar dela se perdeu por um momento, até que ela balançou os cabelos fortemente, afastando os pensamentos tristes.

-Acho melhor eu ir. – ela completou, indicando que o momento de cumplicidade passara. – Mamãe deve estar louca atrás de mim, preciso começar a me arrumar para o tal noivado. E, você, tem que pensar em como se desculpar com o príncipe.

Stella arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ao escutar a palavra "se desculpar" mas não teve tempo de reclamar, pois Vega já havia se retirado. Suspirou cansada. Talvez a jovem irmã estivesse certa.

88888888888

Rindo baixinho, a figura de Lynx empurrou o quadro que ocultava uma das inúmeras passagens do castelo, riso este que se alteou ao sentir-se puxada de volta e seus lábios capturados mais uma vez pelo loiro que a seguia calmamente.

-Noah, nós vamos nos atrasar. - ela protestou, risonha, tentando se desvencilhar das mãos dele sobre a cintura e os beijos que lhe desciam para o pescoço.

-É apenas uma idéia. - disse rindo.

-E sendo idéia...- ela virou o rosto para ele, enquanto ele a guiava lentamente pela passagem, passando a caminhar sem pressa pelos corredores. -... Creio que eu possa pensar sobre o assunto, não? - ela sorriu ao que ele parou, em frente à porta do quarto dela.

Lynx beijou-lhe os lábios de modo delicado e depois se separou dele com um lindo sorriso.

-Te vejo mais tarde. - murmurou antes de morder o lábio inferior, como se não desejasse muito que ele tivesse que sair agora. Ao perceber esse fato, Noah riu.

-Hum, a porta vai estar sempre aberta para você, não se esqueça. - ele avaliou, meio rouco, corando ligeiramente. Lynx alargou o sorriso e seus olhos gris adquiriram um ar meio azulado antes dela se pronunciar.

-Pode deixar, jamais irei esquecer... - e, dizendo isso, entrou no quarto, fechando a porta lentamente ao passar.

Noah demorou-se a avaliar a porta do quarto da garota fechada soltando um longo suspiro, que se transformou um largo sorriso quando sua mente viajou pelos momentos em que havia tido com a morena aquela tarde.

Respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos, resolvendo tomar o rumo para o seu quarto antes que a vontade de irromper pelo dela acabasse por dominá-lo por completo.

Seguiu tranqüilamente pelos corredores sem ser abordado por ninguém e, ao alcançar seu quarto, abriu a porta do mesmo sem muita vontade e só teve consciência de que não estava sozinho em seu refúgio ao jogar-se na cama e se deparar com o rosto de Jack a uma relativa distância do seu, encarando-o como se pedisse uma explicação.

O sorriso morrera em seu rosto e ele sobressaltara-se bruscamente e quase colidiria sua testa com a do amigo, se este não tivesse conseguido se desviar a tempo.

-Mas o que diabos você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou num tom rouco.

-Onde DIABOS o senhor estava Noah!? - rosnou Jack em resposta - Por acaso você esqueceu que dia é hoje?

-Não esqueci não, Jack. - ele resmungou, ainda se recuperando do susto. - Ainda falta muito tempo para começar o seu noivado com sua pequena, oras. - arqueou uma sobrancelha ao notar que o amigo não estava satisfeito com a resposta. - Eu... Eu só fui nadar um pouco. - completou num murmúrio rouco enquanto sentia o rosto esquentar.

-E ficou nadando até anoitecer? - fora Eric quem questionara e Noah se controlou para não pular de susto, limitando-se apenas em voltar o olhar para o outro amigo, que estava recostado ao parapeito da janela do seu quarto - Não se cansou não?

E bastou ouvir a pergunta para que as lembranças do fim de tarde com Lynx voltassem a povoar a mente do loiro, que acabou por sorrir de lado antes de responder.

-Um pouco.

Jack arqueou a sobrancelha, percebendo na mesma hora a alteração na feição de Noah.

-O que aconteceu?

Noah bufou de raiva e revirou os olhos.

-Céus, eu não já disse para vocês dois que não aconteceu nada?

-Não é o que essa marca no seu pescoço alega para nós. - completou num tom malicioso. Noah corou furiosamente.

-M-m-marca? Que marca? - ele mirou o amigo, atônito, ao que os outros dois gargalharam gostosamente.

Antes que Jack ou Eric pudesse tranqüilizar um amigo, dizendo que não havia marca alguma e que ele acabara de se incriminar, a porta abriu, dando passagem a Cygnus.

-Ora, você finalmente chegou! Esses dois aqui já estavam ficando doidos com seu sumiço. Eu tive que ir espairecer, não agüentava mais. E adivinha quem eu encontro nos corredores? Sorrindo que nem uma boba?

Noah corou até a raiz dos cabelos, Cygnus era bastante ciumento em relação às irmãs, não era?

-Quem? - Eric questionou num ar meio suspeito, trocando mais um olhar com Jack, que se controlava para não rir diante do constrangimento de Noah.

-A Lynx. - ele falou de forma alegre e mirou Noah com certa atenção. - Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu precise saber, Noah Richards?

O loiro teve um estranho e contínuo acesso de tosses, arrancando gargalhadas de Jack e Eric. Cygnus mantinha o ar de divertimento no rosto, enquanto encarava o amigo querendo uma resposta.

Noah esboçou um ar intrigado. Desde quando Cygnus deixara de ser tão ciumento? Talvez o noivado da sua irmã mais nova tivesse deixado o amigo mais doido do que já era.

-Vamos, Noah, conte para o Cygnus. – gracejou Black - Para minha irmã não responder a nenhuma das minhas provocações é porque algo muito bom aconteceu. Eu só quero saber o que foi. – ele completou, sorrindo inocentemente o que, na verdade, só deixou Noah mais nervoso.

-Não aconteceu nada, nós só... Só passamos algum tempo juntos, foi isso. – ele respondeu, pensando o que Cygnus faria se soubesse como eles aproveitaram o tempo que passaram juntos e rezando para que o garoto deixasse as perguntas de lado.

Infelizmente, Cygnus não desistia fácil.

-Só isso? - ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado. - Para deixar Lynx Black sem palavras não pode ser _só isso_. - ele sorriu meio de lado. - Vocês dois se entenderam?

"Até demais..." Noah pensou com um longo suspiro encarando Cygnus firmemente.

-Nós só conversamos, Cygnus.

-E nadaram também? - Jack comentou, risonho. - Ou será que o que vocês tiveram fez com que você corresse para a água depois?

Noah fuzilou o amigo com o olhar, ao que ele gargalhou gostosamente. Cygnus se preparou para dizer algo, mas ele se calou ao notar que alguém acabava de entrar no quarto.

Noah pensou que não podia ficar mais corado, mas, ao se deparar com Lynx Black, ainda com os cabelos meio úmidos e ainda com o vestido azul meio bagunçado, sentiu o corpo ferver.

Cygnus foi o primeiro que se recuperou do choque de ver Lynx entrando no quarto de Noah e prontamente lançou um sorriso malicioso à irmã.

-Maninha, que surpresa! O que bom vê-la. Por favor, nos conte o que andaram fazendo a tarde, porque o Noah se recusa a nos dizer. Mas vendo-a aqui, não é difícil de imaginar o que vocês estavam fazendo.

Noah corou furiosamente.

-Cygnus, isso não é como se deve falar com uma dama, principalmente com sua própria irmã!- ele falou, recusando-se a olhar para Jack e Eric que, ele tinha certeza, deveriam estar rindo muito às suas custas. – Diga, Lynx, o que a trouxe aqui?

-Não é difícil supor algo que está óbvio, não? - Cygnus rebateu antes mesmo que Lynx dissesse qualquer coisa. - Ela já entra no _seu_ quarto sem bater; você quer que eu pense o quê? - ele encarou Noah firmemente, ao que ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, lançando um olhar furtivo para Lynx, que sorriu em resposta.

-Ah, Cygnus, cala essa boca. - Lynx protestou, ajeitando os cabelos, notando que Noah havia prendido a respiração ao notar o gesto dela. Um arrepio percorreu pelo seu corpo e ela respirou fundo - Pelas gargalhadas que eu ouvi no quarto, eu sabia que o Richards não estava sozinho. E, do mesmo modo, o assunto é urgente.

-Urgente? - ele abandonou a pose debochada e esboçou um ar intrigado. - O que houve?

-A tia Perse; ela passou mal de... - mas ela não terminou de falar, pois, no segundo seguinte, Cygnus quase avançara em cima dela em busca de uma explicação.

-Novamente...? Pelo amor de Merlin, Lynx, já descobriram o que ela tem? Não seria melhor chamar um curandeiro? E se for grave...? E se...

-Calma, Cygnus! - a irmã o interrompeu, já impaciente. - Aparentemente, não é nada grave. Ela já está bem melhor e o Felix está tomando conta dela.

Se Lynx tentava, de alguma forma, acalma o irmão com o último comentário, só o fez ficar mais preocupado com a tia e mais irritado para com ela.

-Eu não acredito, Lynx Black, que você foi tola o suficiente para deixá-la com... Com aquele crápula. Vou ter muita sorte se encontrá-la viva ainda. Onde ela está, afinal?

-No quarto dela, é óbvio. – Ela respondeu, percebendo que não adiantaria argumentar com o irmão que Felix era uma pessoa descente. Até porque, logo que ouviu suas palavras, Cygnus saiu correndo do quarto de Noah sem mais uma palavra.

-O que foi tudo isso, afinal? – Eric perguntou confuso.

Lynx suspirou, preparando-se para a explicação.

-Bem, a titia não está muito bem. Ontem ela vomitou antes do café da manhã e hoje não foi diferente, agora à noite ela vomitou de novo. Não sei o que está acontecendo, ela quase não comeu hoje, diz que tudo tem um gosto diferente e quando ela come, sente vontade de vomitar.

Jack levantou uma sobrancelha, pensativo.

-Ela disse que tudo tem gosto diferente? - Lynx concordou com a cabeça.

-Por que? Você tem idéia do que seja?

Jack balançou a cabeça numa negativa, ter uma idéia ele tinha, era verdade, mas não seria certo alarmar Lynx à toa. Afinal, Cygnus não seria idiota o suficiente, seria?

-Bom, eu também vim te trazer um recado Jack... – disse Lynx, após a saída de seu irmão – Tem uma pessoa lhe aguardando no escritório.

-Pessoa? – perguntou interessado.

-Seu pai. – disse a morena por fim.

Jack fechou a cara.

-O que ele quer comigo?

Lynx deu de ombros.

-Não sei ao certo, Jack. Mas creio que seja melhor ir logo, se não acabará se atrasando para a festa.

Meio a contragosto ele concordou e saiu do quarto em seguida. Eric soltou um longo suspiro ao vê-lo sumir pela porta, depois encarou Noah.

-Ainda bem que eu não cheguei a dar as minhas noticias...

Noah e Lynx estranharam, depois, voltaram a encaram o príncipe, com a questão muda estampada em suas faces.

-Bom, meu pai virá para o noivado. – disse, com um leve sorriso – Escreveu-me dizendo que faz questão de estar presente. Ele sempre gostou muito do Jack.

-Mas isso é maravilhoso, Eric... – falou Lynx animada.

-Seria... Seria sim, se junto com ele também não viessem_ todos _os meus meio-irmãos... – murmurou meio irritado.

-Meio irmãos?

-Eric é filho do primeiro casamento do Rei, Lynx. – disse Noah se levantando da cama – Não sabia? A mãe dele morreu quando ele ainda era um bebe.

-Ah... Desculpe, eu realmente não sabia.

Eric acenou como que dizendo para ela não se preocupar.

-O problema não são meus irmãos, Lynce, pelo menos não todos... O problema, hoje, será, mais especificamente, minha irmã Marlene... – Noah expôs um semblante de repulsa ao ouvir o nome, ao que Lynx percebeu que a tal princesa Marlene não era muito bem quista entre o grupo de amigos de seu irmão – Ela não é exatamente uma garota comportada, sabe...

-O que esta tentando me dizer, Eric? – perguntou a morena, curiosa e preocupada ao mesmo tempo.

-Ele está tentando dizer que a irmã é _atirada_ demais, Lynx. – disse Noah, sob um olhar resignado do príncipe – E, para piorar, o passatempo predileto dela é _se atirar_ no Jack...

O semblante de Lynx se contorceu numa expressão surpresa por alguns segundos, depois, a mesma expressão deu lugar a um sorriso de lado, comum a toda a família.

-Isso é bom.

-Bom? – perguntou Eric incrédulo – Como pode ser bom, Lynce? Por Merlin, já estou até imaginando a minha irmã dando em cima do Jack no meio da festa de noivado dele e...

-E... De repente, seja o que a Vega precise para admitir que gosta do noivo. – os dois rapazes a olharam surpresos – Que foi? Não me olhem assim, é verdade. Eu conheço a minha irmã. Enquanto ela não achar que pode perdê-lo, ela não vai dar o braço a torcer. – sorriu mais uma vez – Sendo assim, acho que Merlin fez muito certo em mandar sua irmã aqui, justamente hoje, Eric... – virou-se em direção a porta – Agora me deixe ir, preciso me arrumar rápido... Tenho que chegar cedo a festa, por que não quero perder nada!

88888888888

Ele não se lembrava de já ter corrido pelos corredores do castelo tão rápido. Provavelmente, quando era criança e brincava com Lynx já tinha corrido, mas também aquilo já não tinha importância. Ele nem mais sabia se estava preocupado por Persephone ter vomitado pela segunda ou terceira vez no dia, ou por saber que ela estava na companhia daquele crápula do Lestrange.

Abriu a porta com força e a encontrou sentada, segurando uma caneca com algum líquido fumegante. Lestrange estava sentado confortavelmente na cadeira perto da cama.

Ele bufou irritado e recebeu um olhar curioso da tia.

-Cygnus, o que foi? Por que você entrou aqui desse jeito?

-O que foi? Você ainda me pergunta o que foi? - começou num tom rouco. - Por Merlin, Perse! Você ainda me pergunta o que foi? - ele bufou de raiva novamente. - Você passou mal e mais uma vez! Como você quer que eu fique? Dando saltinhos de alegria?

A face pálida da garota adquiriu um ar meio cansado enquanto ela se limitava a tomar uma quantidade considerável de uma poção de restabelecimento.

-Que você fique calmo? - ela murmurou depois de alguns instantes, vendo que ele a encarava firmemente, com um ar preocupado e de poucos amigos. - Céus, Cygnus, eu não estou à beira da morte, isso é só um mal-estar! Para quê esse estardalhaço todo? - ela suspirou fundo - Amanhã eu já vou estar perfeitamente recuperada.

-Você tem certeza? - ele perguntou, desconfiado, se sentando ao lado dela, beijando sua têmpora enquanto a trazia para perto de si. - E se você não melhorar, Perse?

Ela revirou os olhos e suspirou profundamente.

-Você não acha melhor chamarmos um curandeiro para saber o que é isso?

-Eu não vou mais passar mal, Cygnus. - ela falou num tom sério.

-E se passar?

Ela respirou fundo.

-Se eu passar mal, você pode chamar _até mesmo_ um grupo de curandeiros para me examinar se quiser. - ela sorriu e ele selou seus lábios ao dela, satisfeito.

Cygnus aprofundaria o beijo se não reparasse, finalmente, a presença de mais uma pessoa no quarto.

-E o que você está fazendo aqui? - questionou num grunhido para Felix, que ainda estava no quarto, é verdade, mas já dava indícios de estar se retirando.

O louro apenas parou de andar e voltou-se para Cygnus.

-Se o senhor não havia percebido, eu já estava de saída, Black. - o rapaz falou num tom sério.

-Persephone, como você pôde permitir que um homem fique a sós com você no seu quarto? - o rapaz encarou a tia com os olhos chispando.

-Ah, por Merlin, Cygnus, não me trate como se eu fosse uma criança. - ela olhou feio para o sobrinho e depois lançou um olhar para o Lestrange - Obrigada pela poção e pela companhia, Felix.

-Às suas ordens, senhorita...

-Futura senhora Black. - ele o interrompeu de modo brusco, olhando feio para o rapaz. - Lembre-se disso, Lestrange.

-Isso não é hora para ciúmes tolos, Cygnus. - a garota bufou, irritada.

-Mas, Perse! - ele protestou, indignado.

-Você não quer que eu me irrite com você, quer?

-Mas, Perse! - ele insistiu. - Como você pode confiar tanto assim em um amigo de um Malfoy? - Felix apenas revirou os olhos, aborrecido, pois Cygnus conversava com a tia como se ele não estivesse ali.

-Eu não sou amigo de Joseth Malfoy, Black. - o rapaz falou calmamente. - As relações que eu tenho com os Malfoy são as mesmas que os seus têm com eles.

-Você está sendo insolente, Lestrange. - o rapaz bradou, furioso. - Como é que você pode dizer que...

-Cygnus. - Perse o interrompeu, num tom baixo. - O Felix está certo. - o moreno encarou a tia, incrédulo. – Sirius, seu pai, reatou as relações de negócio com os Malfoy e... Joseth e a família foram convidado para o noivado da Vega.

88888888888

* * *

Continua...

* * *

Eu sei, eu sei... demorei ne... mas estamos aqui outra vez... o noivado está próximo!! Façam suas aposta, o que vai acontecer heim??

Outra coisa, eu postei errado o último cap "um pedido uma concessão" havia um capítulo antes dele chamado "entendimentos" que vcs ainda não leram e eu acho ele simplesmente linddddoooooo... por isso arrumei ok..

Vamos aos comentários

Murilo Zandoná - E/S é tão complicado... Sério, nunca viu uma Black mais enrolada cara hahahahahahaha, mas tem um pouco mais pra frente sim, pode deixar... E a Lyra gosta do Matt sim, só não sexa o maninho perceber tb heim!!

Kyra Motta – É, o Lupin gosta da Betel mesmo... louco... mas não acho q isso demore muito não, afinal, a Betel já decidiu de quem gosta... Mas enfim, vamos ver ne... E o casório vem aiiiii!!

Zia Black – A Vega? Hilariante? Bom, sim, vai ser... mas vai ter mmmmuuuiiitttooo mais coisa mais hilariante que isso, aguarde!! A família real está para chegar !


	37. Algumas Revelações

**Capitulo XXXV**

**Algumas Revelações**

* * *

Jack cruzou os corredores com cara de poucos amigos. Não gostava da idéia de ter que se deparar com Alexander Potter novamente, mas sabia que aquilo aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Quando chegou ao escritório, encontrou o homem no meio do que parecia ser um longo abraço com a irmã Lyra.

-Sinto tanto a sua falta, pai... - dizia ela chorosa.

Jack corou, não gostando de ter interrompido aquela cena familiar. Pensou em virar-se e voltar mais tarde, mas, verdade seja dita, demoraria muito tempo para criar coragem suficiente para ir atrás do pai e, além disso, Alexander já o tinha visto.

-Jack, por favor, entre. – ele falou, separando-se do abraço da filha, mas ainda segurando-a pela mão. Jack não pode deixar de notar como a garota estava muito mais feliz agora que estava com pai.

No castelo, Lyra brincava e conversa com os primos, mas parecia sempre um pouco triste, sentindo, como ele agora sabia, saudades do pai. De certa forma, gostaria de ser como Lyra, mas tinha certeza que seus sentimentos em relação a Alexander não mudariam e que nunca seria capaz de considerá-lo seu pai.

Alheio a guerra interna que os sentimentos de Jack por ele travavam, Alexander voltou-se para a filha novamente, assim que o seu primogênito fechou a porta.

-E então, como vocês estão se dando? Gostando de ter um irmão, filha?

Lyra abriu um sorriso maior ainda para encarar Jack.

-Sim pai, você não poderia ter me arrumado um irmão melhor.

Alexander riu do embaraço do filho que agora corara fortemente, apesar do sorriso ter lhe invadido a face também.

-Que bom, filha, que bom... Fico feliz que se entendam. – e voltando a olhar Jack continuou – É bom saber que tem mais alguém que vá cuidar dela... Caso eu falte.

-O senhor não vai faltar para Lyra tão cedo, senhor Potter. – responder o rapaz, tentando manter a voz o mais fria possível, sem muito sucesso.

-Assim espero, Jack. Lyra, eu preciso ter uma conversa a sós com o seu irmão, será que...

-Claro que eu posso sair por um momento, pai. Mas antes me prometa que não vai embora sem falar comigo.

-Nem me passou pela cabeça fazer isso, filha.

Ela assentiu alegremente, deu-lhe um beijo demorado no rosto e seguiu para a porta, piscando de leve para o irmão, que lhe sorriu em resposta.

Mas, antes de sair, voltou-se novamente para o pai.

-O senhor não quer que eu avise a mamãe que está aqui?

Jack viu a surpresa de Alexander frente à pergunta da filha. As coisas deviam estar mesmo difíceis entre ele e a esposa.

-Eu... Acho melhor não, minha filha, não sei se sua mãe ficaria feliz, quando terminar de falar com seu irmão, eu mesmo falarei com ela.

Lyra pareceu um pouco desapontada com a resposta, não deveria ser fácil ver o casamento de seus pais desmoronar. Mas ela não fez mais nenhum comentário e saiu deixando Jack, infelizmente, sozinho com a Alexander.

Por um momento o silencio reinou entre eles, transformando o clima leve que existia com a presença de Lyra em algo pesado e nebuloso. Nenhum dos dois sabia ao certo o que esperar daquela conversa.

-Então? – perguntou Jack, quebrando o silencio – O que queria falar comigo.

-Varias coisas. – respondeu o pai – Mas primeiro, gostaria de saber como está?

Jack teve vontade de dar-lhe uma resposta grosseira, de mandá-lo fazer aquela pergunta a Lyra, e que fazia anos que ele não esperava mais ouvir aquilo do pai. Mas acabou simplesmente acenando e dizendo um "bem", não muito cordial.

-Feliz? – ele fez que sim respondendo a pergunta – Que bom. É bom saber que fui responsável por alguma felicidade na sua vida... Filho.

Jack detestava admitir, mas Alexander estava certo. Ele jamais conseguiria a autorização para se casar com Vega se o pai não o tivesse assumido e, ao que parecia o homem havia perdido muito com a atitude que tomara.

-O senhor e sua esposa ainda não se entenderam... – acabou dizendo, numa tentativa inconsciente de mudar o assunto.

-Não acredito que isso vá acontecer um dia. – e, mesmo que Alexander desse de ombros ao pronunciar aquela frase, Jack pode perceber que a mesma saíra com muita dificuldade de sua boca – A Andrômeda não vai me perdoar por haver omitido a sua existência... Nunca.

-Nunca é tempo demais, senhor Potter.

-Não para uma Black, filho. - ele tentou sorrir ao responder – Lembre-se disso se quer viver em harmonia com a sua futura esposa.

Jack assentiu, aceitando o conselho sem reclamar.

O silencio voltou a cair sobre eles. Até que Jack tomou coragem para fazer a pergunta que há tempos martelava em sua cabeça.

-Por que o senhor fez isso afinal? – falou rapidamente, tirando Alexander de seus pensamentos – Por que me assumiu se sabia que isso acabaria com o seu casamento?

-Eu já respondi essa pergunta, Jack. A Sirius, naquele mesmo dia... Fiz por que percebi que você realmente gostava de Vega.

-E desde quando você se importa com isso? – o tom de voz de Jack começava finalmente a se alterar – Desde quando se importa comigo, senhor Potter?

-Desde o dia em que o vi aqui no castelo, vivo. – respondeu o outro simplesmente – Por que, ao contrario do que a sua mãe te disse, Jack, eu não a abandonei... Foi ela quem fugiu de mim e inventou a história que vocês dois haviam morrido para que eu não os procurasse...

Jack olhou surpreso para o pai, não conseguia acreditar nas palavras que ouvia.

-O que você está dizendo, afinal?! Acha que vou acreditar nisso? Acha que vou ouvi-lo dizer que minha mãe saía contando mentiras por aí e ficar calado?!

-Por favor, Jack, não grite, não quero brigar, só quero fazê-lo entender e ouvir meu lado da história. - Alexander suspirou, cansado das brigas do filho e feliz quando este ficou calado, deixando-o terminar sua história – Eu e sua mãe... Nós só dormimos juntos uma vez, éramos jovens e... Elena ficou desesperada quando descobriu que estava grávida e foi atrás de mim, mesmo sabendo que nunca poderíamos nos casar, éramos de famílias muito diferentes e meus pais nunca aceitariam que eu me casasse com uma trouxa e, ainda por cima, uma moça tão mais pobre do que eu... - houve uma pausa, a qual Jack não aproveitou para interferir no relato, sendo assim, Alex continuou - Sendo sincero, não posso dizer que fiquei feliz quando soube que ela estava grávida. Vendo meu desespero, ela pensou em... Tirar a criança, mas eu disse que não, que não iríamos matar nenhum inocente. Eu assumi você imediatamente, ajudando-a a criá-lo e constantemente ia vê-los, mas não tínhamos um caso. Então, quando eu contei que iria me casar com outra...

-Minha mãe ficou com raiva. – Jack completou, podia imaginar como a mãe ficaria ao receber aquela notícia, embora ainda não soubesse se acreditava em Alexander ou em sua mãe.

-Elena era maravilhosa, uma ótima pessoa e uma boa mãe, mas não gostava de ser contrariada. Nós tivemos uma briga feia e ela ameaçou ir embora, levando você junto. Nunca achei que ela fosse cumprir a ameaça, mas quando fui visitá-los no dia seguinte... A casa estava fazia. Eu fiquei devastado, mas não posso culpá-la. Ela me amava e eu arruinara sua vida, dera-lhe um filho e não fora homem o suficiente nem para me casar com ela... Durante alguns meses, fiz de tudo para encontrá-los, mas não consegui. Quando estava quase desistindo, recebi a visita de um velho aldeão, um curandeiro muito respeitado em sua comunidade, que me disse que vocês dois haviam morrido em suas mãos de uma doença desconhecida.

Jack franziu o cenho.

-Weasley? – sob o olhar questionador do pai voltou a repetir a pergunta, dessa vez de forma mais completa – O curandeiro se chamava Weasley?

-Como sabe?

Jack deixou-se cair sentado em uma das cadeiras do enorme escritório, estarrecido.

-Eu... Ele... – suspirou profundamente – Foi o velho Weasley quem me criou e me deu uma educação bruxa. – disse por fim – Ele... Ele nunca me disse que o senhor pensava que eu também havia morrido.

-E o que ele lhe disse?

Jack balançou a cabeça.

-Nada ao certo. Nunca se aprofundou demasiado nesse assunto. Apenas me deixava cultivar as lembranças que eu tinha de você e da minha mãe... – voltou a encarar o pai, confuso – Mas por que ele mentira? Por que ele mentira para você e para mim?

-Eu não sei, Jack. Eu realmente não sei. E, sabendo agora a atitude que o velho Weasley tivera, devo admitir que tenho uma enorme curiosidade em descobrir o porque dele haver te escondido de mim apôs a morte da sua mãe... Mas eu não sei nem se ele ainda esta vivo...

Jack não disse nada. Não sabia também se seu antigo mestre estava vivo, mas uma coisa era certa. Assim que se casasse com Vega a primeira coisa que faria era ir atrás do velho Weasley para descobrir se tudo que seu pai dissera era realmente verdade.

Diante do silencio do rapaz, Alexander decidiu que era hora de encerrar aquela conversa. Já havia revelado coisas demais a Jack, em uma hora bastante imprópria, tinha que admitir.

-Eu preciso ir, filho... – disse, fazendo com que a atenção de Jack voltasse para ele novamente –Mas antes quero que aceite um presente...

O cavaleiro levantou-se bruscamente, voltando à expressão uma feição carrancuda para o outro.

-Não quero presentes do senhor, senhor Potter.

Alexander sorriu de lado.

-Não é exatamente de mim... – ele tirou uma pequena caixa das vestes e esticou-lhe ao filho – É de sua avó, minha mãe.

Curioso Jack acabou por pegar a caixa da mão do homem e avaliá-la com cuidado.

-Abra... – incentivou o pai.

Jack o fez. Abriu a caixa e se surpreendeu ao encontrar um lindo anel onde o brasão dos Potter era desenhado por pequenos e brilhantes diamantes.

-Quando sua avó soube da sua existência, você devia ter um, ou dois anos, creio eu. Ela me seguiu um dia em que os fui visitar e descobriu tudo.

-E pois o filhinho de castigo. – disse Jack, num tom amargo.

O pai deu de ombros.

-Um pouco mais que isso, mas minhas penúrias não vem ao caso. O que importa é que, no mesmo dia, após ter me feito a maior preleção sobre família, mentiras e a importância dos pais, ela tirou esse anel do dedo e me entregou... – disse Alexander, respondendo o olhar questionador que Jack lhe dava – Fez-me prometer que ele seria dado a sua futura esposa, assim como também me fez prometer que um dia lhe daria o sobrenome que tinha direito, filho... Hoje, quando você entregar isso a Vega, terei cumprido minha promessa.

-Eu... Eu... – Jack não sabia se devolvia o objeto ou se agradecia pelo presente. Era tudo tão estranho.

-Por favor, não diga nada. – disse Alexander, percebendo a sua confusão – tenho certeza que a sua noiva vai adorar...

Ia... Certamente Vega adoraria aquele presente. Ele só não sabia se gostava de todo o simbolismo que vinha junto com o anel, ao aceitá-lo.

-Se não quiser aceitá-lo por mim, faça-o pela sua avó que tanto lhe defendeu... – disse amavelmente.

-Certo, senhor Potter. – fechou a caixa e a guardou no bolso – Eu o darei a Vega... Como a sua mãe... Minha avó, queria.

88888888888

Matt tentava perambular pelo salão de festa de forma que não fosse percebido facilmente. Aproveitava o fato de que nem Stella, nem Lyra, suas tradicionais companhias, haviam descido ainda, para observar os demais convidados.

Fazia tantos anos que não participava de um evento daquela proporção na sociedade bruxa, que muitas das caras lhe eram pouco conhecidas.

Foi quando reparou num rapaz loiro e silencioso, que parecia tão deslocado quanto ele.

Uma onda de raiva lhe fez lembrar que aquele era ninguém menos do que Felix Lestrange, o antigo rival e agora noivo de Betelguese.

O rapaz, contudo, lhe acenou ao vê-lo. Matt considerou se valia à pena ir lá. Suspirou resignado e concordou.

-Saudações, futuro cunhado. – gracejou Felix, fazendo menção ao compromisso que tinham com duas das irmãs Black.

-Saudações Lestrange. – respondeu, tentando ser simpático e, pelo sorriso amável que Felix continuou a expor, fora bem convincente – Vejo que a senhorita Betelguese não desceu ainda.

-Não, é verdade. Acho que nenhuma das meninas Black desceu. – o loiro olhava em volta, como que procurando algum sinal dos cabelos negros de uma delas – Cheguei muito cedo, creio eu. Por sorte o senhor também... Estava um saco esperá-las sozinho.

-Realmente, ficar parado aqui só observando o movimento não é muito agradável.

-O que você pretende fazer, daqui por diante?

Matt arqueou a sobrancelha

-Do que está falando?

-Você sabe, - Felix deu de ombros - apenas cuidar dos negócios da família não é lá grande coisa. Especialmente quando temos condições de ir para alguma universidade.

-Estudar fora você diz? Bom... Não sei ao certo.

-Eu pretendo estudar med-bruxaria na capital.

Os olhos de Matt se encheram de curiosidade.

-Med-bruxaria?

-Sim... Na verdade é por isso que eu e a Betel não estamos noivando hoje também... – disse o loiro despreocupado – Quer dizer, já assumimos um compromisso junto às famílias, mas não diante da sociedade... Assim como você e a senhorita Stella...

-Entendo. Med-bruxaria é algo bem interessante, realmente.

Matt não acrescentou que aquele, por acaso, também era um assunto que o atraía.

-Poder salvar vidas, saber como usar as ervas e poções, além dos feitiços de cura... Eu sempre me interessei por isso. Desde criança, estive sempre no meio da Floresta, procurando... - _"E eu também",_ pensou Matt contrariado - E você? Achei que fosse estudar fora também e por isso ainda não houve festa de noivado.

Sem conseguir arrumar uma desculpa melhor para o falso compromisso com a amiga, Matt acabou aderindo à idéia de Felix.

-Sim eu vou... Só não me decidi ao certo se farei med-bruxaria, também ou direito mágico, como meu pai queria.

-E qual você prefere?

-Cada um tem seus pontos fortes, Felix. Mas acredito que prefira med-bruxaria, também... O problema é que... Bom, quando se perde o pai acredito que tenhamos uma tendência natural a querer agradá-los... Por isso penso em direito mágico.

-Me permite uma opinião Lupin?

"_Permitia?"_ se perguntou Matt olhando o outro de lado, acabou autorizando que Felix desse seu conselho.

-Imagino que seu pai gostaria de lhe ver feliz. E a escolha de sua profissão vai interferir muito nisso. – _"além da escolha da minha futura esposa, a qual você tomou a frente, desgraçado"_ voltou a pensar o outro, embora as feições não demonstrassem a alteração de humor – Acredito que o senhor Lupin aceitaria de bom grado sua escolha por med-bruxaria se for isso que lhe fizer feliz.

-Eu não sei, imagino que sim.

_"Quando as garotas vão descer, por Merlin?"_ se perguntou Matt ansioso. Mas mudou de idéia ao lembrar que quando chegasse, Betelguese ficaria o tempo todo nos braços de Felix.

Além do mais, aquela podia ser uma boa chance de estudar o exército inimigo, por assim dizer.

-Mas e você, meu caro Felix? Sei muito pouco sobre o senhor... - começou, levemente.

-Ah, não há muito para saber... – então, a atenção do jovem Lestrange foi desviada da conversa e, pelo enorme sorriso que o loiro abriu, Matt sabia que Betelguese havia chegado – Ah! Finalmente! – exclamou ao ver a prometida e a irmã Stella se aproximando.

-Olá rapazes. – disse Sté, ao que a irmã seguiu direto para os lábios do noivo, sem ao menos complementar Lupin.

Stella percebeu o quanto Matt fuzilava Felix com o olhar, e suspirou.

-O que acha de sairmos um pouco, Matt?

-Hein?

Matt olhou para Stella sem entender.

-Boa idéia, Sté. - Felix sorriu, divertido. - Aproveite um pouco seu noivo.

Matt só podia fuzilar ainda mais o loiro com o olhar, mas nem ele nem Betel pareciam reparar naquilo.

-Vai, Sté. - comentou Betelguese - Não precisa bancar a irmã mais velha pra cima de mim.

-Você ouviu, não é, Matt? - Stella começou delicadamente - Vamos.

88888888888

Felix e Betelguese esperaram o casal se afastar. E então, Betel suspirou, envolvia nos braços do noivo.

-Matt anda estranho, desde que voltou. Não faço a menor idéia do que seja além da perda dos pais, mas a Sté também sabe de algo que eu não sei sobre isso. Ela anda me olhando meio diferente de uns dias pra cá.

Felix franziu o cenho.

-Estranho? Como assim estranho?

-Bem, eu detesto esse termo, mas tenho que concordar com o Cygnus. Matt anda meio... Afetado. Sempre que vou conversar com ele, dá uma desculpa de sumir. Mas fica cuidado de longe, pior do que meu irmão faz. Aliás, pode muito bem ter sido ordem de Cygnus, não? Mandar Matt me espionar... Ele não era assim antes de viajar.

-É verdade que seu irmão não vai muito com a minha cara, Betel, mas será que ele seria capaz de uma coisa dessas?

Betelguese riu, seca.

-Do Cygnus, eu não duvido nada.

-Bem, - Felix sussurrou levemente - Agora a Stella levou Matt pra longe daqui...

-Estamos no Salão de Festas, Felix.

-Podemos sair também, não?

Ela sorriu.

-É... Acho que ir lá fora pode ser uma boa idéia... Os jardins do castelo durante a noite são lindos. Quer que eu os mostre pra você?

-Ótima sugestão, Betel.

Se os jardins do castelo dos Black eram, realmente bonitos à noite, Felix não percebeu. Assim que os dois se distanciaram razoavelmente do tumulto de convidados que já começava a se formar, ele a enlaçou pela cintura e puxou-a com força para junto do peito.

Betelguese soltou um leve ai ainda de encará-lo com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-O que é isso, senhor Lestrange?

-Saudades, senhorita Black. – respondeu capturando os lábios dela num longo e intenso beijo.

Não fazia muito tempo desde que trocaram um beijo ardente como aquele. Naquela manhã mesmo Betel havia saído para cavalgar, como de costume e fora esse encontro que levou o rapaz ao castelo em uma das ocasiões em que Persephone havia passado mal, e ele se propôs a ajudar fazendo uma poção restabelecedora.

Talvez a apreensão por conta do estado doentio de sua tia a levasse a ansiar por aquele beijo aconchegante mais cedo do que tinha costume. Ou talvez fosse simplesmente o fato do beijo de seu prometido ser extremamente prazeroso.

Quando deu por si, Felix a havia encostado em uma das árvores do local, e agora prensava gentilmente seu corpo contra o dela.

Betelguese sorriu entre os lábios do outro e, com certa dificuldade, afastou-lhe a boca.

-Aqui não é um lugar muito apropriado, meu noivo... – gracejou.

-Não? Procuremos um lugar apropriado então...

-Eu adoraria. Mas infelizmente temos uma chatíssima festa de noivado para comparecer.

Felix riu do ar de desdém que sua dama fazia ao noivado da irmã. Depois, passou a mão levemente por entre os cabelos soltos dela, acabando por segurar a nuca da garota e aproximar novamente seus rostos.

-Vamos deixá-la mais animada, então.

E voltaram a se beijar apaixonadamente. Em pouco tempo as mãos dele se perderam mais abaixo da cintura de Betel, e os lábios não mais faziam questão de beijar apenas os lábios dela, seguiam por pontos desregulados como a bochecha, o pescoço e as orelhas vez ou outra.

Betelguese tentava não suspirar, mas não estava tento muito sucesso.

Sem perceber, porém, os dois eram observados de um ponto distante do castelo. Com um bufar irritado Cygnus se afastou da janela do quarto onde esperava Perse terminar de prender o cabelo.

-O que houve?

-Você ainda vai demorar muito? – disse, ignorando a pergunta que ela havia feito antes e se dirigindo a porta.

-Não... – respondeu Persephone contrariada pela súbita mudança de humor do sobrinho. Levantou-se – Já estou pronta.

-Ótimo, vamos.

Ele saiu como um foguete do quarto sem ao menos lhe dar um educado elogio. Persephone bufou em desagrado e o seguiu.

-Por Merlin, Cygnus, o que houve? - perguntou, estranhando a rapidez com que o rapaz estava andando.

-Tem uma coisa que eu preciso encerrar, Perse.

A jovem se perguntou se era apenas impressão que Cygnus estivesse sussurrado algo como _"aquele filho da mãe"._ Revirou os olhos, imaginando o que viria a acontecer se a resposta fosse positiva.

Chegaram ao Salão bem mais rápido do que Perse imaginou que seriam capazes. E já estavam se aproximando da saída, ela ainda tentava fazer com que o sobrinho lhe dissesse qual era o problema, quando uma voz arrastada os interrompeu.

-Com licença... Vocês viram o meu irmão?

O casal se virou subitamente para encontrar uma garota de cabelos loiros, muito encaracolados, pele extremamente branca e um sorriso malicioso que tirou Persephone do sério só ao observá-la.

Não obstante, a jovem mulher suprimiu uma resposta grosseira devido ao ciúme, quando avaliou que, sobre os cabelos excessivamente encaracolados a garota ostentava uma tiara muito incomum entre os bruxos.

-Não, garota, não vimos ninguém... – respondeu Cygnus, aparentemente não percebendo que aquela não era uma simples visita e já se virando de costas para a mesma, novamente. Ao que Persephone o interrompeu o ato, segurando-lhe o braço.

-Quem seria o seu irmão? – perguntou com falsa amabilidade.

-Eric... Eric de Camelot. Vocês sabem... O príncipe.

-Eric é seu irmão?

Persephone deu uma cotovelada no rapaz para que ele parasse de olhar para a moça com aquela expressão surpresa.

-Sim, senhor. Algum problema?

-Não, nenhum, imagine. - Persephone falou antes que Cygnus abrisse a boca. - Estamos encantados em conhecê-la, senhorita. Sou Persephone Impaciattore.

-E eu, Cygnus Black.

-Cygnus Black? - o sorriso da loira aumentou - Quer dizer que você é o filho do lorde deste castelo...?

-Exatamente... – falou o outro com um sorriso exagerado que fez Persephone querer arranca-lhe todos os dentes da boca.

Porém ela se controlou mais uma vez, voltando a encarar a garota que sorria maliciosamente para seu sobrinho.

-Seja bem vinda princesa. – falou Persephone abrindo um sorriso mais falso que o anterior – Ainda não vimos seu irmão na festa, mas acredito que ele já deva estar descendo.

-Ah... – a outra olhou em volta desapontada – E o... Noivo? – Perse pode notar um tom malicioso na pronuncia da última palavra dela - Já desceu?

-Acredito que não. – respondeu Cygnus – Jack desceria junto com Eric e Noah.

-E juntamente conosco... Se você não tivesse tido aquele surto... – murmurou Persephone o fazendo soltar um leve bufar e lembrar do motivo que o trazia ali.

-Ah, é mesmo. - Cygnus arregalou os olhos, como alguém que tivesse se livrado do feitiço de uma Veela - Vem, Perse.

-Até mais, Cygnus. - a jovem falou quando eles já estavam saindo, Persephone teve de se controlar ao máximo para não voltar lá e falar umas poucas e boas para aquela garota, sem se importar se ela era irmã de Eric ou não.

Mas o seu sobrinho a essa altura já estava longe, a puxando com força pelo braço.

-Está me machucando, Cygnus. – sussurrou, entre dentes.

-Ah, desculpe, Perse. - ele aliviou a pressão no braço dela - Mas, vem, você está demorando demais.

-Você também demoraria se estivesse usando saias e um espartilho.

Ele apenas bufou em resposta, não querendo discutir mais. Tinha coisas mais urgentes a resolver como, por exemplo, quebrar a cara do desgraçado que estava beijando a sua irmãzinha e...

Deu de cara com Betelguese e Felix, juntos a mesma árvore onde os vira se agarrando da janela do quarto de Persephone. Mas, para sua surpresa, o beijo já havia acabado, assim como o abraço e as caricias.

Felix encontrava-se com os braços cruzados a uma distancia razoável de Betel, enquanto a menina parecia reclamar de algo.

-Med-bruxaria, Felix? Med-bruxaria?! – esperneava a garota – Sabe quantos anos se leva estudando isso?

-Deixe-me ver... Oito anos de estudo e mais dois como experiência... Hum, dez.

-Isso é uma e-ter-ni-da-de!

-Não exagere, Betel.

A jovem ia retrucar, mas parou de falar ao ver o irmão e a tia parados ali, os observando.

-Oi maninho. - Betelguese sorriu ao vê-lo - Posso saber o motivo da sua ilustre presença?

Cygnus tentou não notar a diversão contida na voz da irmã.

-E então, Cygnus? - disparou Perse ao seu lado.

O rapaz olhava para Felix, ao mesmo tempo confuso e furioso.

-Vim garantir que não vai acontecer nada por aqui.

-Ao que parece, estou a uma distância considerável de minha noiva, Cygnus. Não há como ocorrer algo.

-Antes vocês não estavam tão longe assim...

-Oras, será que eu não posso sair dar uma volta com meu noivo sem ter alguém me acusando, Cygnus?

-Isso é uma confissão?

-Óbvio que não. - ela revirou os olhos - Por acaso você tem alguma prova do que está dizendo?

Infelizmente, ele não tinha.

-Deixa pra lá, Betel. - Perse falou, sem esconder o tom de irritação - Seu irmão está sempre procurando algo pra encrencar.

Sem ligar para o comentário da mulher, Cygnus cruzou os braços e esboçou um ar divertido.

-Então, vocês não vão se casar por agora? Eu ouvi bem?

Betelguese lançou-lhe um olhar assassino.

-Estávamos justamente discutindo isso... – disse.

-Não estávamos discutindo nada, Bel. Eu estava lhe informando da minha decisão.

O olhar assassino se voltou para Felix agora, e Cygnus não pode deixar de achar a cena divertida.

-Você pretende ficar dez anos fora e quer que eu o fique esperando por todo esse tempo?

-Exatamente.

_Dez anos sem ter que se preocupar com nenhum marmanjo tocando em sua irmãzinha? Nem mesmo o próprio noivo dela?_ Felix acabara de virar o pretendente a cunhado predileto de Cygnus.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

Olá pessoal!

Faz séculos que não atualizamos isso aqui, não é mesmo, mas espero que tenham gostado desse novo capítulo.

Vai começar a festa de aniversário (e noivado) da Vega! Não preciso nem dizer que o bichovai pegar, não é!

Vamos lá me digam o que acharam.

Respondendo os últimos comentários:

Tb estava com saudades Murilo

Zenna, como vc pediu, o título do próximo cap será "A família Real". A gente até tenta dar destaque a betel e o Felix, coitados, mas a "autora" responsavel por eles aparece pouco mesmo hahahahaah. Mas eles aparecema bem nesse cap, não foi? E a Betel tem mais coisa pra mostrar ainda.  
Qt ao tamanho dos comentários, nãos e preocupe eu AMOOOOO comentários longos.

Bom gente, façam várias autoras felizes e comentem mais.

bjs

AMB


	38. A família real

**Capítulo XXXVI**

**A família real**

* * *

-Você não desiste não é mesmo, Lene?

A jovem loira que cumprimentara Cygnus e Persephone ainda a pouco virou-se e deu um olhar descontente àquele que lhe falava.

-Dando uma de irmão superprotetor, James?

O jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes continuou com o rosto impassível diante da fala da irmã.

-Não, Marlene. Estou tentando evitar _escandâlos._..

A princesa, que enrolava um de seus cachos loiros com o dedo, sorriu ao ver a ênfase que seu querido irmão pusera na palavra.

-Só estou esperando meu irmão, Noah e Jack descerem... O que há demais em eu querer falar com o meu irmão mais velho, que eu não vejo faz tanto tempo... Ele está aqui há quase um ano já.

-Porque não é só com ele que você quer falar. - James respondeu rápido.

-Tem razão. A festa está monótona... E eu não sou muito de falar, você sabe... - de um sorrisinho nem um pouco inocente antes de continuar - ...E enquanto espero por eles, posso ir conversar com o filho do lord desse castelo... Cygnus, se não me engano...

O príncipe passou a mão pelos cabelos, ligeiramente irritado.

-Você já conheceu Cygnus Black? Esqueça-o, Marlene. E o Jack também ele vai casar e ama a noiva dele.

-Como você sabe? Ah... - a expressão intrigada desapareceu do belo rosto da jovem - Eric tem se correspondido por cartas com você, não é? E eu nunca esqueço homens tão _bem distintos_, James. E quanto à noiva do Jack... Ela é só uma pirralha metida.

-Não fale isso. Você e a garota tem quase a mesma idade.

-Que seja. - ela fez um gesto de pouco caso - todas as irmãs Blacks devem ser assim. Chatas, metidas e feias.

James iria falar algo mas calou-se quando Marlene voltou a falar. Internamente agradeceu o fato de que a loira tentara mudar o rumo o rumo da conversa se não deixaria escapar um _"Eric não vai gostar de ouvi-la falando isso"_ e a irmã ficaria curiosa, investigaria o herdeiro de Camelot e comunicaria o fato o mais rápido possível para a rainha, sua mãe.

E então, Eric poderia dar adeus a qualquer esperança que tivesse de casar com Stella Black.

-Você deveria fazer como o Chad, me deixar em paz e ir dar em cima de uma dessas mulheres da festa... Aliaís, creio que encontrei uma que faz o tipo do nosso irmão... Persephone, se não me engano é o nome dela. - parou de falar e passou a observar o rosto do irmão atentamente - e Sarah? Onde ela está?

-Sarah há essa hora já deve ter achado o aposento certo e estar com Eric, Jack e Noah.

-E por que ela pode fazer isso e eu não? - perguntou com um certo tom de desafio na voz.

-Porque ela tem apenas doze anos e diferente de você tem mesmo saudades de Eric.

Marlene abriu a boca pra protestar, mas pareceu pensar melhor.

-Boa resposta, irmão. Se me der licença... Irei procurar Richard, nosso irmão é melhor companhia que você.

James suspirou aliviado ao ver a sua irmã sumir na multidão. Marlene de Camelot certamente seria um problema aquela noite. Não conseguia entender onde seu pai estava com a cabeça quando aceitou trazê-la também.

Encarou as longas escadas e decidiu achar o aposento onde os garotos estavam. Precisava falar com Jack e adoraria rever Noah e principalmente Eric de quem sentia muitas saudades. Deixaria para procurar a tal srta. Stella Black mais tarde.

E com esses pensamentos começou a procurar o aposento certo.

88888888888

Já havia algum tempo que Jack tinha saído para encontrar com o pai, e Eric e Noah, já arrumados para a festa, resolveram esperar o amigo no quarto do loiro. Depois de algum tempo em que Eric tentou arrancar, em vão, alguma informação a mais do loiro sobre a _"suposta"_ tarde dele com Lynx Black, o príncipe rumara a conversa para um assunto igualmente interessante e divertido para ele: Jack Lancaster _Potter_.

-Você dá quanto tempo? – ele questionou, rindo. Noah o encarou sem entender, ainda um tanto quanto corado e emburrado. Eric pigarreou e esboçou um ar sério. – Jack tem raiva do pai, mas eu acho que, em algum recôndito do ser dele, ainda o estima, de certo modo. O ódio atual nada mais é do que a mágoa e a decepção de outrora. As pessoas não se sentem assim tão atingidas se não se importam com o comportamento dos outros. – o loiro ainda o encarava confusamente.

-E o que o tempo tem a ver com isso? – Noah questionou, arqueando a sobrancelha. - Eu não imagino Jack abraçando o pai e chorando como um garotinho indefeso. – os dois riram ao imaginar a cena. – Muito menos o perdoando na segunda em que os dois têm uma conversa civilizada. Você conhece bem aquele cabeça-dura, quando coloca algo na cabeça, não tem quem tire. – ele sorriu meio de lado. – Mas se está falando em quanto tempo ele vai ficar no mesmo recinto que o pai... Ele ainda aparece primeiro do que a Persephone e o Cygnus.

-Isso é relativo. – Eric falou num breve caretear. – As mulheres demoram muito para se arrumar. Eu digo que ele será a primeira pessoa a abrir a porta desse quarto.

-Isso é uma aposta? – Noah falou num riso, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Se você assim considerar... – Eric deu de ombros. – Jack propôs uma para nós mais cedo. Ele disse que, pela sua demora, você estaria com a primogênita dos Black. – o loiro corou furiosamente. – E Cygnus foi o primeiro a dizer que vocês passariam a ter mais do que uma mera conversa. Um beijo ou dois, talvez.

Eric gargalhou ao notar a feição estupefata do amigo, ao que Noah resmungou algo ininteligível em resposta.

-Então, será que você pode nos dizer? – Eric prosseguiu, ignorando o olhar fuzilador do amigo. - Seu embaraço pela marca no pescoço não nega, então, teve mais que um beijo ou dois.

-Eu me recuso a responder essa... Essa... – ele bufou de raiva ao que Eric riu ainda mais. – Ah, não enche. – o loiro olhou feio para o amigo, que ainda ria. – E você, participou _disso_?

-_Claro!_ – Eric sorriu meio de lado. – Eu disse que teria algo mais do que beijos. Já Jack apostou que seria mais do que alguns beijos, algumas peças do vestuário estariam fora de questão como complemento. – o rapaz gargalhou ao notar o constrangimento do amigo.

-Achei que estivéssemos falando do Jack. – resmungou o loiro entre dentes. – Céus, você vai voltar nesse assunto novamente?

-Eu sou seu amigo, será que você não poderia me dizer?

-Então, você poderia me dizer tudo o que fez com sua _estrela_? – Noah sorriu quando o outro careteou, então prosseguiu. – Do mesmo modo, eu não quero que meu "suposto" envolvimento com a Lynx seja alvo de apostas.

-Mas já foi, e você não pode retroceder o fato. – Eric falou rindo. – E não a nada que eu não tenha feito com a Stella que vocês não tenham ciência. – Noah lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado. – Bem, talvez um detalhe ou dois, mas não é muito importante. – completou; meio risonho. – Eu só quero saber se foi sim ou não.

-Sim ou não o quê? – ele questionou, defensivo.

-_Você sabe_.

-Você não vai desistir até eu contar, não é? – Noah falou num suspiro. Eric riu em resposta. – Pois que assim seja. – falou decidido.

-Posso, então, dizer que o Jack ganhou a nossa aposta?

Noah revirou os olhos e se preparou para responder ao amigo de forma bem _gentil_, mas teve sua fala presa em um engasgue ao notar a porta se abrindo e uma massa de cabelos escuros voar para cima de Eric, abraçando-o fortemente.

-_Ric!_ Saudades suas! – a garota falou num tom doce, antes de se afastar de forma ágil e sorrir abertamente. – Como você está? E a magia? Você pode me mostrar alguma mágica? Eu ando preocupada com você, Ric, nunca mais o vi e suas cartas ultimamente estão vindo com um ar meio desanimado... Você tem se alimentado direito? E por que você não tem aparecido por lá? Papai também estava preocupado, acha que cartas não são o bastante. E que forma estranha é essa de se comunicarem... Corujas! Acredita que uma me bicou? Alguma já bicou você? Você já se machucou alguma vez? – ela falou de forma rápida, ao passo em que Eric corava um pouco. Noah tentava não rir quando chegava à conclusão de que, desse modo, era impossível distinguir quem realmente era o irmão mais velho da história. A pequena parou para respirar um pouco e seu rosto adquiriu um ar severo. – E por que você escreve mais para o James do que para mim? – concluiu, pondo as mãos na cintura. O irmão deu uma gargalhada gostosa e a garota pareceu ainda mais indignada. – Oras, não ria. – ela resmungou, cutucando a barriga do irmão. – Ah, olá Noah! – falou num sorriso, ao notar a presença do rapaz no quarto, notando que ele já se preparava para se retirar. – Como está?

-Ah, vou muito bem, Sarah, e você? – o rapaz falou, sorrindo de volta.

-Eu vou bem. – ela respondeu, ainda cutucando Eric, que ria ainda mais. – Ficaria melhor se eu não tivesse um irmão tão ingrato quanto esse. – completou entre dentes. – Não concorda comigo, Richards?

-Concordo. – falou, rindo. – Muito. Agora... Vou deixar vocês sozinhos. Vocês tem muito o que conversar. – e, dizendo isso, se retirou do quarto, fechando a porta ao passar.

Os dois irmãos acompanharam o trajeto do loiro. Eric, ainda rindo e Sarah esboçando um ar risonho, que morreu ao voltar o olhar para o irmão.

-Certo, o que o senhor e o James andam escondendo de mim? – ela questionou, meio corada, fazendo Eric parar de rir. – Ou será que você está tão metido assim a ponto de achar que é melhor conversar com o seu irmão do que com sua irmãzinha?

Eric riu um pouco mais e abraçou a irmã pela cintura, fazendo-a soltar um gritinho.

-Também senti muito a sua falta, _T__ita_ – ele falou num ar risonho, ao que ela esboçou um ar emburrado.

-Idiota. – ela resmungou num ar falsamente aborrecido. – Você sabe que eu odeio esse apelido.

-Eu sei, por isso mesmo que eu adoro te chamar assim. – ele deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele. – E, então, quais são as novidades?

-Por que você não pergunta para o _James?_ – grunhiu, visivelmente enciumada.

-Céus, que irmãzinha mais ciumenta eu tenho...

-E que irmão mais ingrato eu tenho. – ela rebateu. – Diz que me ama, que eu sou a irmã favorita dele. – ela resmungou algo. – Sei...

-Mas você é a minha irmã favorita.

-Mentiroso! – ela resmungou, emburrada. Eric apenas alargou o sorriso, sabia que era só uma brincadeira. – Você é um cínico, Eric! Um cínico! – ela cruzou os braços e virou o rosto, como uma criança teimosa. – Eu não gosto mais de você.

-Não gosta? – ele falou, risonho. – Vamos ver... – completou e, num gesto rápido, jogou a irmã em cima da cama, começando um ataque de cócegas na garota, fazendo-a gargalhar gostosamente.

Pouco depois os dois ouviram um barulho.

-_Chad!_ - Eric comentou, aos risos, mal a porta do quarto de Noah se abrira e ele notara a presença de um dos seus irmãos no recinto. Sarah, ao seu lado, sufocou um riso infantil, enquanto observava o outro irmão se aproximar dela e de Eric.

-Fico comovido com as suas gracinhas, Eric. - o outro, por sua vez, resmungou, arrancando gargalhadas do mais velho e da caçula.

James e Richard II, a quem os irmãos costumavam chamar de Chad, eram gêmeos idênticos, e o primeiro nunca ficava satisfeito quando era confundido com o segundo.

As pessoas costumavam dizer que, se irmãos gêmeos não se amam, convertem todo esse sentimento a certa hostilidade. Podia-se dizer que ocorria o último com aqueles dois.

-Onde estão o Jack e o Noah? - questionou, num murmúrio, fuzilando os dois irmãos com o olhar, que ainda riam.

-Sinceramente, se eu não visse vocês dois desde bebês e se você e o Richard não fossem tão iguais, seria impossível dizer que são irmãos. - uma nova voz soou vinda da porta. Eric e Sarah pararam de rir e seguiram o olhar do irmão, deparando-se com Noah, parado a porta, ostentando um largo sorriso no rosto. - A não ser que você já tenha conseguido o feito de matá-lo, tornando-se único.

-Se ele ainda continuar manejando a espada como antes... - comentou Eric, num tom risonho.

James revirou os olhos.

-Pronto, lá se vai os meus tempos de paz... - James comentou, ao que os outros riram. - E o Jack, onde ele está?

Noah e Eric trocaram um olhar e depois esboçaram um meio sorriso.

-Ele saiu para espairecer um pouco. - o príncipe comentou, se levantando, juntamente com Sarah. - Mas, confesse, James, meu irmão... - o rapaz comentou, dando um tapa "amigável" nas costas do mesmo antes de puxá-lo para perto, passando o braço por cima dos seus ombros. - diga que morreu de saudades do Eric aqui e o quanto o castelo ficou entediante sem a minha presença.

-Eu dei graças por me ver livre de você e do Noah. - ele revirou os olhos, ao que os outros riram - A propósito, seus irmãos mandaram lembranças. - James completou lançando um olhar para o loiro, que apenas assentiu, meio constrangido. O rapaz arqueou a sobrancelha, mas nada disse. - Como andam as coisas por aqui? - ele o encarou de modo significativo e Eric respirou fundo, mas não disse nada, pois Sarah esboçou um ar carrancudo.

-Continua, agora, a mencionar que vocês dois não escondem segredos de mim? - a pequena concluiu, emburrada.

-Claro que não escondemos nada. - os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo e depois desataram a rir. - A propósito. - prosseguiu somente Eric. - Tem uma amiga aqui para você. É a filha da irmã de Sirius Black, se chama Lyra.

A pequena esboçou um largo sorriso e, vendo que o irmão não estaria muito disposto a levá-la até ela, visto que ainda mantinha o braço por cima dos ombros de James, lançou um olhar significativo a Noah, que respirou fundo.

-Está bem, eu levo você para conhecê-la. - observou e, instantes depois, se viu praticamente rebocado pela pequena, que falava animada sobre conhecer a futura amiga.

James e Eric trocaram olhares e, quando se viram sozinhos novamente, o primeiro resolveu prosseguir na conversa.

-Pelo seu suspiro, devo interpretar que as coisas com a srta Black não andam muito bem? - falou num murmúrio. O outro assentiu - Você ainda não falou com ela, Eric? - o príncipe resmungou algo ininteligível em resposta - Mas é um estúpido mesmo, nem parece o meu irmão...

-Cala a boca, bastardo. - gracejou Eric, rindo de leve, dando um tapa na nuca do irmão.

-Oras, não se ache só porque é filho do primeiro casamento do nosso pai. - rebateu o outro, simulando um soco no braço do irmão, empurrando-o de leve, fazendo-o rir ainda mais.

James e Richard II foram frutos de um adultério do rei, cuja amante tornou-se rainha após o falecimento da mãe de Eric, em menos de um ano depois do mesmo ter nascido. Logo depois vieram Marlene e, posteriormente, Sarah. Eric fora criado como um filho pela madrasta, apesar dele ter a ligeira impressão de que ela fazia isso mais por obrigação do que alguma espécie de afeto.

Ao descobrir a verdade, Eric estaria mentindo se dissesse que não ficara com raiva do pai, a principio, mas depois acabou acostumando-se com o fato, afinal, ganhara dois irmãos maravilhosos: James e Sarah. Até mesmo as loucuras de Marlene e Richard II tornava-se algo mais tolerável diante disso.

Conversaram um pouco mais sobre Stella e, posteriormente, sobre como andava as coisas no reino. Eric sentiu-se aliviado por, aparentemente, o pai não estar querendo arranjar-lhe casamento por agora. E, de certa forma, sua madrasta não tê-los acompanhado. Mas, o que lhe preocupava mais no momento, era Marlene e sua obsessão por Jack.

-Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ela não desistiu? - comentou Eric, enquanto avançavam pelos corredores em direção ao salão dos Black.

James negou avidamente.

-Era por isso que eu queria avisar ao Jack. Aparentemente, a situação piorou. - James comentou num suspiro. - Sabe, eu recomendo a Jack dormir a portas bem trancadas hoje. Você sabe do que a Marlene é capaz, ou melhor, já foi. Não sei como o papai não obrigou Jack a casar com ela, após o escândalo.

-Ela é louca. - Eric grunhiu, meio irritado. - Só espero que ela não estrague o noivado do Jack, porque senão... - mas Eric não chegou a terminar a frase, pois alguém avançava alegremente em direção a eles.

-Ah, ainda bem que vocês chegaram! - a garota exclamou, animada. James lançou um olhar significativo para Eric, que apenas negou e apontou com queixo para Noah, que os encarava firmemente.

-Boa escolha. - James comentou num sussurro, ao que Eric riu um pouco.

-Espera só ele te ouvir dizendo isso. - avaliou rapidamente pelo canto dos lábios antes de voltar o olhar para Lynx, que o abraçou fortemente.

-Eric!

Eric estranhou tão repentino gesto e apenas se limitou a retribuir o abraço. Realmente, a alegria de Lynx Black era quase que palpável. Restaria saber se era pelo noivado da irmã, ou por outro motivo. Pouco tempo depois, ela se separou do príncipe e encarou James firmemente.

-Lynx Black. - ela falou, estendendo a mão para James, que sorriu.

-James de Camelot. - respondeu, beijando a mão que ela estendia. - Encantado, senhorita.

Ela apenas sorriu de volta, como quem agradece, e, num gesto rápido, segurou a mão de Eric e os puxou para junto de um Noah visivelmente aborrecido.

-O Jack ainda não chegou? - Eric questionou, visivelmente preocupado.

-Ele está fora de perigo. - Noah resmungou, apontando com o queixo para algo a sua frente. - Ela está ali, com o Richard.

-São gêmeos? - Lynx perguntou, de imediato, observando James e depois Richard com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-_Infelizmente..._ - James resmungou, arrancando risos de Noah e Eric.

-Aquela é a Marlene? - questionou Lynce, intrigada.

-É. - ouviram uma nova voz, visivelmente rouca murmurarem próximo a eles. Os quatro pularam de susto e se voltaram para ela.

-_Jack, você quer nos matar de susto? _- resmungou Noah, num ar aborrecido.

-Shis! - o rapaz comentou, mais baixo ainda. Os amigos prenderam o riso.

A falta de tato com a qual Jack lidava com Marlene chegava até a ser engraçada. E, na falta de alguma estratégia mais eficiente, a fuga sempre pareceu a mais viável para Jack. Ou a indiferença, mas ele cria que ela não seria muito eficiente no momento, visto que, mesmo assim, Marlene grudava nele assim que o avistava, como um carrapato indesejado e irritante.

-Onde ela está? - questionou, baixinho, ao ver que ela não estava mais em seu campo de visão.

James se preparou para responder, mas automaticamente calou, pois alguém fora mais rápido. E pulou de tal forma no pescoço de Jack, que quase o fizera emborcar para trás.

-Sentiu minha falta, Jack?

O rapaz respirou fundo, levando as mãos até as de Marlene, a fim de se desvencilhar dos seus braços.

-_Nem um pouco_. - resmungou em resposta

Nesse exato momento uma música suave começou a invadir o recinto, anunciando a chegada da aniversariante e noiva.

Jack levantou o olhar, nervoso, para as escadas, assim como todo o salão, esquecendo-se por alguns instantes que tinha Marlene pendurada em seu pescoço.

Um largo sorriso se abriu em seu rosto ao observar a _sua pequena_ descer as escadas lentamente, mais deslumbrante do que nunca.

Talvez fosse o vestido, de tons pasteis, mais acinturado que os que normalmente usava. Talvez a maquiagem que lhe dava um ar mais mulher, ou apenas o penteado em forma de coque que deixava as curvas do rosto mais a mostra.

Algo nela parecia diferente e, ao mesmo tempo, tudo estava igual.

De forma vagarosa e altiva, Vega esboçava uma nova postura enquanto descia as escadas, mas o olhar demonstrava, no entanto, que ainda era a mesma garota mimada por quem o coração de Jack se apaixonara.

No meio de tantos rostos o olhar dela alcançou o dele, pouco antes dela chegar ao pé da escada, e o sorriso educado tornou-se maior por um segundo e depois, morreu de repente. Só então Jack se lembrou de que Marlene ainda estava pendurada em seu pescoço.

_Droga!_ Esbravejou em pensamento, tirando os braços da princesa de forma brusca de perto de si. Mas já era tarde, Vega havia desviado seus olhos da cena e agora, era guiada pelo pai para o centro do salão.

Uma valsa inundou os ouvidos de todos e, pai e filha começaram a dançar sob o aplauso dos convidados.

-Essa é sua noiva? – Jack ouviu a voz estridente de Marlene ao seu lado – Ela é feia, Jack.

Deu-lhe um olhar mal humorado que foi respondido por um sorriso malicioso da garota. Marlene sabia muito bem que havia conseguido criar um possível desentendimento entre o casal, e fez questão de demonstrar que havia ficado feliz com o mesmo.

-Com licença... – ele rosnou, entre dentes, fazendo o sorriso dela sumir por um momento – Daqui a pouco é a minha vez de dançar com a minha noiva...

Marlene bufou ao vê-lo de afastar, em meio aos convidados. Cruzou os braços, irritada e acabou por acompanhar a valsa com um olhar carrancudo, ao lado dos irmãos.

-O que ele viu nela, me digam? – murmurou a certa altura. Quando a musica havia acabado e Sirius entregava a garota às mãos do filho Cygnus, o próximo a dançar com a aniversariante.

-Modos. – disse James, firmemente. E seu comentário fez com que Eric, Noah e Lynx se entreolhassem e dessem sorrisos discretos.

Modos definitivamente não era o forte de Vega, afinal.

-Ela tem é um belo corpinho... – a voz do último irmão real a se juntar ao grupo fez com que todos o encarassem.

Lynx foi à única a se surpreender com a forma grosseira que o príncipe se referia a uma de suas anfitriãs. Noah bufou incomodado, e voltou-se a observar a valsa, sem fazer nenhuma questão em cumprimentar o rapaz.

James e Sara acabaram por fazer o mesmo, apenas Eric parecia disposto a ralhar com o irmão devido à forma que falara, mas Marlene foi mais rápida.

-Corpinho? Chama aquela coisa baixinha e gorda de belo corpinho, meu irmão? Onde esta o seu bom gosto?

-Ela não é gorda, Lene, ela é gostosa caso não tenha percebido... Algo que você nunca conseguirá ser com esse corpo magro e ossudo, diga-se de passagem.

Lynx sucumbiu um riso satisfeito ao ouvir o comentário. Grosseiro ou não o rapaz sabia apreciar algo realmente bonito afinal.

-Será que vocês dois podem demonstrar um pouco da boa educação que receberam, por favor? – rosnou Eric – Eu não vou tolerar escândalos na casa dos Black, entenderam. Comportem-se ou vão se ver comigo.

-Oi pra você também, Eric, a saudade era mutua. – disse Richard com voz de tédio, em seguida olhou em volta – Como está agüentando viver num lugar com tão poucas mulheres interessantes meu irmão?

Eric revirou os olhos, desistindo de intimidar o casal de príncipes a sua frente. Voltou-se para a valsa que havia acabado mais uma vez.

O grupo assistiu apreensivo Cygnus encaminhar a irmã para o ponto onde Jack os aguardava, e, numa reverencia sutil, passar-lhe o posto de cavalheiro na dança.

Pela segunda vez na noite os olhares dos noivos se cruzaram. Jack tentou abrir um sorriso, mas Vega fechou a cara, como ele esperava depois da cena que a garota vira.

Entretanto a caçula dos Black o deixou guiá-la até o meio do salão novamente, e começaram a ultima valsa da aniversariante.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

_Ola gente... mais uma vez desculpe mil vezes a demora. Para variar atrazei na postagem._

_Para acelerar vou até ficar devendo os comentários dos comentários, pq se não vcs ficariam mais um tempo sem esse cap novo._

_Espero que tenham gostado da familia real e de tudo q ela já aprontou num simplies cap, imagina nos q vem pela frente galera!!!!!_

_No mais, comentem!!!_

_bjs mil, e feliz 2009 pra todos_

_Mira_


	39. O noivado

**Capitulo XXXVII**

**O noivado**

* * *

Logo que deixaram Betelguese e Felix, Stella caminhou com o amigo até uma das entradas do castelo. Acabaram sentando em um banco de pedra que existia desde muito antes do nascimento de ambos e a menina se pois a observar a lua nova que brilhava no céu.

-Foi uma boa data que eles escolheram para noivar, afinal... – comentou – Dizem que a lua nova é boa para novos começos. – e encarou Matt – Poderíamos seguir o exemplo dos noivos não?

Matt a encarou confuso.

-Do que está falando, Sté?

Ela soltou um longo suspiro e voltou a encarar a lua.

-Dos nossos corações. – disse por fim – Sabe o que devíamos, os dois, fazer? Esquecer nossos velhos amores e abrirmos nossos corações para novas possibilidades.

-Do que está falando, Sté? – voltou a perguntar o rapaz, dessa vez com cara de preocupado, como se a amiga estivesse ardendo em febre e delirando.

-Estou falando do meu sentimento sem nenhum fundamento e futuro pelo príncipe, e o seu, pela Betel.

Matt corou violentamente e desviou os olhos dela. Manteve-se calado por algum tempo e Stella respeitou-lhe o momento.

-Eu... – começou a dizer quando finalmente havia colocado as idéias novamente no lugar – Eu não acredito que o sentimento que supra pelo príncipe seja sem futuro ou sem fundamento, Sté. Na verdade creio que você deveria dar mais uma chance a tudo isso. Já lhe disse.

-E os seus sentimentos pela Betel?

-Não há sentimentos por ela. – disse, rapidamente voltando a encará-la – Ou melhor, não esses sentimentos. Betelguese nunca foi a mais próxima amiga que tive, como você, mas logicamente que supro algum carinho por ela, assim como por toda a sua família... Até mesmo pelo Cygnus. – Stella riu da careta que Matt fazia ao dizer aquilo – Mas... Não sei da onde tirou que eu... Bom, que eu supro algo mais que um certo carinho por ela.

-Talvez da sua estranha mudança de humor após a noticia de que ela e Felix estão compromissados.

Matt suspirou, dando-se por vencido.

-Não achei que ia conseguir esconder isso de você por muito tempo... – comentou após um momento – Mas, não se preocupe... Vai passar.

-Acredita mesmo nisso? – ele acenou positivamente e, algo na certeza que o amigo esboçava no mapear de cabeça a fez acreditar – Certo, não vou mais incomodá-lo com esse assunto então, mas quero que me prometa que, caso precise, vai me procurar para conversar.

-Prometo. – ele disse, conseguindo até mesmo abrir um sorriso doce – Agora que já falamos de mim...

-Não vamos voltar a esse assunto Matt, por favor. – ela se levantou – Hoje é dia de festa.

Matt riu.

-Certo, certo... Mas já que eu tive que lhe firmar uma promessa hoje, também vou querer que me prometa algo. – ela o encarou, aguardando pacientemente que ele falasse – Me prometa que vai deixar Eric se aproximar de você hoje, caso ele tente. Prometa que não vai fugir e que vai ouvi-lo...

-Matt eu...

-Prometa!

-Esta bem... – ela revirou os olhos - Eu prometo. – ouviu uma musica conhecida ao longe – A apresentação de Vega já começou... – disse – Vamos voltar para o salão.

88888888888

Ele inspirou o ar e abriu a boca, incerto de que palavras usar para começar um dialogo com ela.

-Fique quieto, Potter! Se eu escutar a sua voz durante essa valsa sou capaz de largá-lo sozinho no meio do salão! – murmurou, entre dente, sem encará-lo porém.

-Pequena... É o nosso noivado... – ele tentou usar um tom dócil, mas não pareceu ter surtido nenhum efeito quando ela voltou os olhos pare encará-lo, chispando de ódio.

-Nosso noivado? Tem certeza disso? Quando desci as escadas tive a impressão que o senhor estava em um bordel, já que tinha rameiras penduradas no seu pescoço!

-Ela não é uma rameira, Vega. Para sua informação aquela era Marlene de Camelot, uma das irmãs do Eric e filha do Rei da Inglaterra.

-Ah! Uma rameira, princesa e TROUXA! É com esse tipo de gente que você vai me trair depois de conseguir casar comigo?

-Não, por que eu não pretendo te trair. – ele falou firmemente, ao que Vega desviou o olhar novamente, bufando contrariada – Estou apenas lhe dizendo quem é, para que tenha ciência do motivo dela estar abraçada a mim quando descia as escadas... Fazia tempo que a Marlene não me via e...

-Estavam matando a saudades? – ela perguntou em tom irônico – Que bonitinho... Avisem-me quando começarem a recordar os velhos tempos, não quero estar por perto para ver essa cena.

O estomago de Jack revirou por um momento, só de imaginar que sua pequena soubesse de algum dos escândalos que Marlene o havia envolvido nos meses antes de seguir junto a Noah e Eric para o castelo dos Black.

Mas não havia como ela saber o que havia ocorrido, já que o Rei fora muito rápido em abafar qualquer escândalo. Sendo assim, a única coisa que podia estar deixando Vega com aquele humor o fez tornear os lábios num sorriso maroto.

-Ora, ora, o que é isso pequena? Ciúmes?

-De você, Potter? – ela sorriu falsamente – Nem em seus sonhos.

-Então, por que o fato da princesa de Camelot estar pendurada no meu pescoço te incomoda tanto?

-O que me incomoda é você ter cismado junto comigo quando tem uma princesa para se casar, seu trasgo.

-Eu não gosto dela, gosto de você.

-E eu sou uma borboleta de asas coloridas. – disse cínica, ao que a musica acabou.

Os dois pararam de dançar, ms permaneceram s encarando como se desviar o olhar primeiro fosse o mesmo que perder uma batalha.

Alguém ao fundo anunciava que a próxima valsa era aberta aos convidados. Jack já se preparava para enlaçar a cintura dela novamente para voltarem a dançar, mas alguém fora mais rápido.

-Será que posso ter o prazer de dançar com a aniversariante?

A voz arrastada de Joseth Malfoy fez com que Vega desviasse o olhar de Jack para encarar o loiro que a saldava com uma pequena reverencia.

-Não senhor Malfoy, não pode. – respondeu Jack, antes que ela o pudesse fazer.

Porém, num gesto para agredi-lo, Veja esticou a mão para Joseth e sorriu.

-Não ligue para o que o Potter diz... Seria um prazer dançar com você... Joseth.

O outro a puxou para perto de si, e sorriu maliciosamente para Jack, o sangue dele ferveu em questão de milésimos e, certamente teria voado sobre o loiro se a mão forte de Noah não o tivesse parado e, discretamente, o tirado dali.

88888888888

Stella Black havia acompanhado a valsa de longe mas não gostara nem um pouco da loira que se pendurara no pescoço de seu futuro cunhadinho.

Assim também como não gostava nem um pouco das duas garotas que sorriam e cochivam entre si enquanto seguiam ela e Matt, coisa que haviam feito em todo o curto passeio que eles tiveram.

-Mas não tem vergonha na cara mesmo...

-Quem que não tem vergonha na cara, Sté? - Matt perguntou tentando parecer sério mais não conseguiu esconder o sorriso.

-Como se você também não tivesse notado, Matt.

-Notado o quê?

-Oras... Não se venha fazer desentendido. - ela respondeu já com raiva - Até parece que não viu aquelas... Aquelas... Rameiras que nos seguiram o tempo todo.

Lupin começou a gargalhar ao ouvir a última frase, fato que fez com que Sté largasse de segurar o seu braço e pusesse as duas mãos na cintura.

-E posso saber do que você está rindo, senhor Lupin?

-Desculpe - ele parou de gargalhar mais ainda sorria quando continuou - Nunca pensei que fosse tão ciumenta. Tenho pena do Eric...

Ela lhe deu um tapa no braço instantaneamente, feito que só fez com que ele alargasse ainda mais o sorriso.

-Você é o meu melhor amigo e eu não irei dividir você com qualquer uma.

-Está querendo dizer que você que vai escolher com quem eu irei me relacionar de agora em diante?

-Claro que sim! Imagine se entregarei o meu melhor amigo nas mãos de uma rameira! - ela retirou os braços da cintura e permitiu-se até mesmo sorrir. Não adiantava não conseguia ficar brava com Matt por muito tempo o mesmo ocorria com Lyra e... Ela odiava admitir isso mais o príncipe também tinha esse poder sobre ela. Não conseguia ficar com raiva dele ao contrário ficava com raiva era de si mesma.

Falando na ruivinha aonde ela andaria?

-Matt... Você viu a Lyra?

Ao ouvir o seu nome ele sorriu mais ainda e estendeu a mão para a amiga.

-Não está mais brava comigo?

-Bobo. - ela falou enquanto aceitava a mão que ele lhe estendia - Você sabe que eu nunca consigo ficar brava com você.

Ele também sorriu antes de falar.

-Não, não a vi. Está preocupada?

Sté mordeu o lábio inferior levemente o que mostrava que estava um pouco nervosa.

-Estou. Não quero nem imaginar o que a Lyra aprontaria se visse aquela loira agarrada ao Lancaster.

-Ela não faria nada que você também não fizesse... - Ela sorriu ao que ele dissera, sabia que era verdade. - ...E parece que ela não é a única que se parece com você.

Diante do olhar indagador dela, Matt apontou o centro do salão aonde Vega havia parado de valsar com Jack e agora estava dançando com o Malfoy.

-Ah, não! - Stella soltou isso antes de puxar o amigo pela mão e se encaminhar na direção do salão para aonde também pareciam se encaminhar Lynx, Noah, Eric e dois jovens que pareciam gêmeos.

-Pelo visto acabei de descobrir outra coisa sobre vocês - Matt comentou enquanto era puxado - Quando sentem ciúmes revidam provocando ciúmes. E o pior é que fazem isso fantasticamente bem.

Stella não deu atenção ao comentário do amigo. Acompanhou com apreensão quando Noah tirou Jack do meio do salão, impedindo-o de fazer algo com a cabeça quente. Ela e Matt alcançaram o grupo assim que Noah voltou para junto deles trazendo Jack a tira colo.

-Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado!

-Calma, Jack. – dizia Eric tentando trazê-lo de volta a si – Vocês estão no meio de sua festa de noivado, olha o escândalo.

-Escândalo? Quem esta preocupado com escândalos aqui? – urrou o rapaz – Ela esta dançando com o Malfoy!

-Garanto que ela não teria feito isso se você não tivesse uma garoto em seu pescoço quando ela apareceu.

A voz de Stella se sobressaiu, chamando a atenção do grupo para si. Só então os demais perceberam que ela e Matt estavam junto a eles. Eric a encarou surpreso e James fora o único que percebera a sutil mudança nas feições do irmão.

O encarou como quem pergunta _"é ela?" _ao que Eric apenas concordou de leve com a cabeça.

Jack, no entanto, não parecia ter melhorado as idéias de homicídio após a intromissão da garota.

-Não foi culpa minha, ok, senhorita Black! Mas a sua irmã esta lá dançando com aquele ordinário por livre e espontânea vontade, ao meu ver.

-Vega só quer irritá-lo, Jack, você sabe disso... – disse Lynx, num tom mais amável.

-Pois ela esta conseguindo o intuito muito bem. - ele voltou a olhar para o salão, no ponto onde a noiva estava dançando com Malfoy... Ou deveria estar – Hey! Onde eles estão?! – perguntou, mais apreensivo do que raivoso ao perceber que o loiro conseguira, mais uma vez, sumir com sua pequena – Ah não! Droga!

Antes que qualquer um dos amigos o pudesse impedir, Jack se embrenhou novamente no meio dos convidados e sumiu, em busca da noiva.

Noah arfou, antes de tentar segui-lo, mas Eric o impediu.

-Deixe-o. – falou – É melhor que eles se entendam sozinhos, Noah, já nos metemos demais.

-_Como é que você consegue agir com tanta naturalidade?_ - resmungou o loiro, respirando fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos num gesto nervoso. - Será que você se esqueceu do que o Jack é capaz de fazer quando está com cabeça quente? Isso não vai dar em boa coisa. _Mesmo_.

-É bom ter escândalos de vez em quando. - Chad comentou entre a diversão e o sarcasmo. Eric revirou os olhos e respirou fundo.

-Desde que você me faça o favor de sumir de uma vez, nos dando o prazer da sua inexistência, eu ajudaria a forjar um escândalo sem objeções. - James resmungou pelo canto dos lábios. O seu gêmeo deu uma gargalhada escandalosa.

-Será que vocês dois podem calar a boca? - Eric comentou num suspiro.

-Mal me vê e já vai dando ordens, irmão? Que comovente... - Chad comentou, fazendo uma exagerada e sarcástica reverência. - Às suas ordens, _monsieur_. - e, esboçando um sorriso um tanto quanto sedutor, voltou ao normal, seus olhos mirando Stella firmemente. - Cada vez mais a família Black vem me surpreendendo. - ele completou, num sorriso meio de lado, mirando de Stella para Lynx. Os olhos de Eric chisparam e ele sentiu uma mão segurar seu ombro firmemente. Olhou para o lado e viu James esboçando um ar sério.

Lynx apenas lançou um olhar discreto para Noah, que segurava firmemente a sua mão e lhe puxara para perto de si, num gesto mudo de proteção. Stella apenas sorriu abertamente e Matthew sentiu ganas de rir.

-Pena que eu não posso dizer o mesmo das pessoas que eu venho encontrando ultimamente... - a morena soltou num ar calmo. Ouviram-se risos prendidos quando ela voltou-se para James. - É claro que tem suas raras exceções. - completou, sorrindo cordialmente para o rapaz, que retribuíra com um largo sorriso - Bom, se não se importam, preciso procurar a Lyra - e voltou-se para Matt, tomando a mão dele na sua de modo gentil. - Vamos, Matt. - e, dizendo isso, sumiu por entre os convidados com o rapaz, mas não sem antes lançar um olhar de esguelha para Eric e suspirar.

Richard, agora, parecia bastante carrancudo, e se afastou do grupo sem dizer nenhuma palavra; seu irmão gêmeo, por sua vez, dera uma cotovelada em Eric, chamando a sua atenção para si.

-Ela olhou para você.

-Ou para você. - resmungou Eric, visivelmente enciumado. - E, como você já sabe, ela está noiva.

-Gostei dela. - James comentou num tom mais baixo, ignorando o comentário do irmão. - E, sim, ela é realmente como você falava.

-O que vocês tanto cochicham aí? - comentou Noah, divertido.

-E vocês dois? - rebateu James com um ar divertido, olhando de modo significativo para as mãos entrelaçadas do casal. Noah e Lynx trocaram olhares cúmplices e riram.

-_Nada muito importante_. - falaram ao mesmo tempo, soltando as mãos imediatamente.

-Estávamos comentando sobre a resposta da Sté. - Lynx prosseguira, sorrindo. - Eu não poderia dar uma tão boa.

-Meu irmão é irritante; como você já deve ter percebido. - foi a vez de Eric e James falarem ao mesmo tempo. - Não sei qual dos dois é pior: se ele ou a Marlene.

-Os gêmeos deveriam ser eles. Pelo menos eu nunca mais seria confundido com aquele idiota novamente. - completou James num resmungo. Os outros três riram.

88888888888

A passos incertos o homem de cabelos marrons escuros parou a frente de uma das enormes portas dos aposentos daquele castelo. Suspirou fundo. Sabia que ela estaria lá dentro, seu elfo lhe informou que a mulher não descera para a festa que já havia começado a um certo tempo, no salão de bailes.

Bateu na madeira com certo receio e, talvez por isso, ela não reconhecera os pulsos fortes que o marido costumava ter e mandou a visita entrar, sem maiores questionamentos.

No entanto, ao virar-se para encarar os olhos marrons esverdeados de Alexander, as feições, antes serenas de Andrômeda, se converteram em um olhar carrancudo.

-O que está fazendo aqui?

A rispidez com que ela lhe falara era esperada, mas não menos dolorosa. Alexander não se intimidou, já havia enfrentado aquela expressão e aquela forma de tratamento durante meses depois do casamento dos dois, sabia, como ninguém suportá-la.

-Vim, ver a Lyra e falar com o Jack.

-Ah sim, hoje é a festa de noivado do seu bastardo... - disse cínica - Havia me esquecido.

-Achei por bem vir vê-la também.

-Não precisava se dar ao trabalho. Estou bem.

-Que bom. – ele disse, simplesmente e deixou que o silencio pairasse sobre os dois.

Fazia tanto tempo que não a via. Não exatamente muito tempo, alguns meses, apenas, mas pareciam-lhe séculos. Ainda sim ela continuava linda aos seus olhos, como da primeira vez que a vira.

-Então? – ela quebrou o silencio, incomodada pelo olhar dele – Já sabe que estou bem, o que mais quer?

-Andy...

Ela abriu a boca para cortá-lo, mas a aparição de um ser _pulante_ no meio do quarto, entre o campo de visão dos dois a impediu.

Andrômeda revirou os olhos ao reconhecer Lufusius, o elfo domestico dos Potter que Alexander fizera questão que acompanhasse ela e Lyra, quando decidiu voltar à casa do irmão.

-Lufus, o que você quer? – perguntou irritada – E pare de pular!

O elfo parou os saltos aflitos na mesma hora e abaixou o corpo numa expressão de medo e respeito.

-Senhora _Potti_ desculpa Luf. Luf não quer incomodar. Luf apenas quer avisar senhor.

-Avisar? – Alexander franziu o cenho preocupado – Avisar-me do que?

-Sinhozinho _Potti_, procura a menina Black. Luf achou. Menina Black em perigo no escritório, senhor! Luf pensou: melhor avisar senhor _Potti_ primeiro.

-Perigo?! – ele não se importou em perguntar qual perigo, já abriu a porta e, não se espantou ao notar que Andrômeda o seguia – Avise o Jack agora Luf! Estou indo para lá!

Num aceno o elfo desapareceu da frente deles e os dois se puseram a correr pelos corredores na direção que levaria ao escritório. Mas ainda teriam três lances de escadas até chegar ao local.

Alexander só torcia para que o filho estivesse mais próximo do escritório que eles.

* * *

Continua

* * *

_Ola gente!_

_Resolvi postar mais um capitulo pq sei q sempre estou em falta com vcs ne._

_Então, espero que tenham gostado desse tb._

_No mais, só posso adiantar q a Vega arrumou um problema dos grandes, mas isso só vou poder revelar em 2009 kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Murilo, obrigada pelo comentário e por ser tão fiel a fic, mesmo que essas autoras aqui enrolem tanto. O Noah pode não ser mago, mas sabe manejar muito bem uma espada, ele não se tornaria cavaleiro real a toa. E a Marlene e o Chad ainda vão aprontar muito, mesmo sendo trouxas._

_Vivis! Sinto falta dos seus comentários monstros.... cadê?????_

_Bom pessoa, aguardo mais comentários, façam várias autoras felizes, vai!!!!_

_Bjs_

_Mira_


	40. O apuro de Vega

**Capitulo XXXVIII**

**O apuro de Vega**

* * *

Vega abriu os olhos, um tanto quanto desnorteada. O ambiente que agora estava, se encontrava imerso numa breve penumbra e, com certa dificuldade, sua visão entrou em foco.

Não demorou muito a reconhecer o escritório do seu pai, devido a imensa estante de livros a sua frente e o brasão dos Black pregado na parede ao lado do móvel. Tentou se levantar da cadeira em que estava, mas, ao sentir-se meio zonza, voltou a desabar nela com um respirar fundo.

Não se lembrava ao certo de como havia chegado ali, nem ao menos quem a trouxera. Ainda sentindo-se meio aturdida, estreitou os olhos, forçando a memória para que se lembrasse. Mordeu o lábio inferior, quando os primeiros flashes invadiam a sua mente.

Ela descendo as escadarias e avistando Jack com uma rameira pendurada em seu pescoço. Eles dançando juntos. A conversa que tiveram. Joseth a convidando para dançar. Joseth lhe pedindo para que conversassem seriamente. Ela aceitando a conversa e os dois partindo para os jardins, ele lhe pedindo desculpas pelo antigo comportamento e ela aceitando, pois ele havia sido sincero. Joseth se despedindo dela e ela demorando-se um tempo no banco do jardim, não desejando falar com o noivo naquele momento.

Jack vindo ao seu encontro, irritado por ela estar com o Malfoy. Ela estranhando as atitudes de Jack, mas, ao sentir o forte cheiro de vinho, supôs que ele deveria estar bêbado. Eles discutem mais uma vez e, por fim, fazem as pazes. Ele propõe um brinde aos dois e a última coisa que ela se lembrava antes de tudo escurecer foi ter visto os cabelos de Jack clarearem de modo estranho...

-Jack...? - ela perguntou com a voz meio rouca. - Jack, você está aí?

-Enfim, você acordou, Vega. - uma voz respondera e Vega sentiu o corpo estremecer. Definitivamente, aquela não era a voz do seu noivo.

-Joseth? - ela perguntou, meio surpresa. - O que você está fazendo aqui? - prosseguiu, tentando manter a calma. - Onde está o Jack?

-Descansando, provavelmente. - o loiro disse num dar de ombros, aproximando-se perigosamente dela. Vega tentou se levantar, mas seu esforço fora em vão. - E eu estou aqui. - ele abriu os braços num ar meio descontraído. - Com você, cara Vega.

-O que você quer, Malfoy? - ela resmungou, sentindo a cabeça latejar. - E o que você fez com o Jack?

-Eu não fiz nada, minha cara. - a essa altura, o rapaz já estava a sua frente. Vega sentiu-se tremer de medo mais uma vez, mas procurou não demonstrar para o seu algoz. - Ele apenas pediu para que eu cuidasse da noiva dele enquanto dava um... _Passeio_ com a filha do rei.

-Mentiroso! - ela tentou gritar, mas sua voz não passara de um murmúrio. - Você fique bem longe de mim, Malfoy, ou eu...

-Vai fazer o quê, Vega? - o rapaz segurou firmemente os pulsos dela, prendendo-os nos braços da cadeira que estava e sorrindo meio de lado. - Me matar? - ele riu de leve. - Você não teria força para tanto, afinal, não consegue nem pôr-se de pé.

-O que você quer, Malfoy? - ela falou com os olhos estreitados, encarando-o com fúria. Tentou chutá-lo, mas suas pernas não lhe obedeciam. Malfoy, aparentemente, notou isso, pois sorrira meio de lado enquanto descia o olhar pelo corpo da garota.

-Hum, o efeito ainda não passou. Teremos que conversar mais um pouco, Vega. - falou num ar meio decepcionado. - Você não quer conversar comigo?

-Você é um louco! - ela tentou se desvencilhar dele, ao que ele riu ainda mais.

-Não, Vega, eu só não aceito perder o que, por direito, deveria ser meu... - ele passou a língua de leve pelos lábios dela, ao que o corpo de Vega se enrijeceu de leve. - _Você._

Como resposta, Vega cuspiu no rosto dele e o encarou, furiosa.

-É assim que eu gosto, Vega. - ele disse, soltando um dos pulsos dela e limpando o rosto. - Mas veremos até quando dura essa sua rebeldia.

Vega inspirou fundo, sentindo as pernas um pouco mais firmes e, num gesto brusco, usou a mão livre para bater em Malfoy, e levantando-se de imediato. Mas o rapaz riu em resposta e, com facilidade, impediu o golpe dela e tornou a segurar o seu pulso com força.

Vega arregalou os olhos quando notou o sorriso que Joseth exibiu e foi com a respiração falha de temor que sentiu o rapaz prendê-la pela cintura e capturar os seus lábios com brutalidade.

A mais nova dos Black virou o rosto, enojada, ao que o loiro apertou-a com mais força em seus braços, chegando a machucar, enquanto descia os beijos pelo pescoço.

-Me larga, seu desgraçado. - ela falou num gemido de dor quando sentiu o rapaz morder a região com força e pressioná-la com brutalidade contra a mesa. A morena se debateu mais uma vez, mas tudo que conseguiu foi arrancar mais risos de Joseth, que parecia se divertir com a situação.

Ela sentia o coração bater disparado contra o peito e o corpo tremer de medo, ao passo que sua respiração ficava cada vez mais descompassada. Tentava sair dos braços dele, tentava reagir, mas no fundo sabia que seus esforços estavam sendo em vão. Sentiu os olhos arderem devido à produção de lágrimas, mas segurou-as, não querendo dar o gosto de Joseth Malfoy vê-la chorar.

Ele pressionou-a com mais força contra a mesa enquanto sua mão subia até os seus cabelos, desfazendo o penteado sem nenhuma gentileza. Reprimiu um gemido de dor quando ele segurou seus cabelos firmemente e puxou-os para trás com força, forçando-o a encará-la.

-Você é minha, Vega Black. Saiba disso. - ela estreitou os olhos e, em resposta, tornou a cuspir no rosto dele, forçando mais uma vez sua saída.

-Eu jamais serei sua, seu maldito. - Joseth limpou o rosto sem cerimônia e riu.

-Ele não está aqui para te salvar agora. - ele murmurou e ela entreouviu o som de um tecido sendo rasgado, ao que rapidamente notou ser a saia do seu vestido.

Sentiu a varinha de Joseth subir lentamente pelo seu corpo, agora pelas costas e notou que, aos poucos, seu vestido estava afrouxando em seu corpo. Permaneceu estática, chocada demais para tentar alguma reação.

E, foi no exato momento em que sentiu suas costas chocarem-se contra a mesa do escritório do seu pai e o peso do corpo do Malfoy sobre o seu, ela se deu conta de que tudo estava perdido e não conteve mais as lágrimas.

-Por favor, pára... - ela suplicou, soluçando de leve, ao que ele apenas segurou seus pulsos com força com apenas uma das mãos, mantendo-os em algum ponto acima da sua cabeça. - Pára... - ela repetiu, quando sentiu a boca e os dentes dele alcançarem seu colo.

Joseth, no entanto, parecia cada vez mais se divertir com a súplica dela.

Vega agora tinha sua fala entrecortadas por longos soluços, sentindo-se cega pelas lágrimas. Ela fechou os olhos, com força, apenas desejando que aquele momento acabasse logo, sentindo o corpo ficar rígido ao sentir que o dele já dava indícios de estar satisfeito com aquela situação.

Ela não queria que ninguém a violasse. Ela era de Jack e só dele. Ninguém tinha direito de tocá-la... _ninguém_. Ela ansiava que ele aparecesse ali, para salvá-la, ou até mesmo que acordasse assustada em algum lugar, encontrando a feição preocupada dele a poucos centímetros do seu rosto.

_Ela amava Jack e o fato de outro estar lhe tocando a fazia sentir-se impura e enojada._

Tremendo, ela sentiu algo prender seus pulsos tão longo a mão de Joseth a soltara e as mãos dele agora insinuavam-se por dentro das saias do vestido dela, a fim de tirá-las do caminho.

Ela fechou os olhos com mais força, soluçando mais alto. Queria perder a consciência, para que não pudesse ter ciência do que viria a seguir.

Foi quando o som de uma grande explosão preenchera seus ouvidos e ela sentiu o peso de Malfoy sair de cima de si.

Ela permaneceu de olhos fechados, apenas ouvindo sucessivos sons de gemidos de dor dado por Malfoy e o som do que seria provavelmente o seu corpo chocando-se contra parede ou quebrando coisas.

Sentiu algo caindo sobre si e supôs que alguns livros da estante de seu pai haviam explodido. Malfoy falava coisas desconexas e, em meio a isso, Vega ouviu um nome. Agora sua respiração rasa não era de medo, era de profundo alívio.

Mas os ruídos não cessavam, pelo contrário, parecia aumentar mais e mais. Ela respirou fundo.

-Pára... Você vai matá-lo. - ela falou baixinho e, segundos depois, os ruídos cessaram com o estrondo de uma porta sendo lacrada.

Vega temia abrir os olhos e descobrir que aquilo não era realidade. Temia abrir os olhos novamente e ver o rosto de Malfoy e notar que ele ainda estava sobre si.

Sentiu passos se aproximando de si e seu corpo se enrijeceu quando duas mãos seguraram-lhe firmemente e puxaram-na de modo gentil para um desesperado abraço. Ela soluçou ao reconhecer aquele calor reconfortante e aconchegou-se mais nos braços dele, sentindo as lágrimas voltarem com mais intensidade.

-Pequena... - ela o ouviu suspirar fundo. - Por mil diabos, por que você tem que ser tão teimosa? - Jack soltou um fraco riso e Vega percebeu que era para disfarçar o leve embargue em sua voz. Talvez ele também tivesse chorado.

88888888888

-Então era por isso que o Ric trocava tantas cartas com o Jamie?

Sarah de Camelot não conseguia acreditar no que a nova amiga havia dito. Seu irmão... Apaixonado?

-Eu acho que sim... Quero dizer, ele deve ter ficado confuso depois do que a Sté fez.

-Eu não acredito!

Lyra começou a falar rapidamente antes que a princesa falasse alguma coisa.

-A Sté não devia ter feito isso, eu sei... Mas é que ela ficou insegura e quando se ama alguém, e se pensa que não é correspondido, é uma dor muita grande e a pessoa faz de tudo para...

-Eu entendo a Sté.

-...Esquecer a pessoa amada mesmo que isso seja impossível e... Você entende?

-Sim!

A garota se levantou da cadeira em que estivera sentada conversando com a ruivinha, desde que foram apresentadas por Noah, logo após a valsa da aniversariante.

Ainda conversaram sobre muitas outras coisas antes da princesinha comentar que o irmão estava estranho e Lyra resolveu contar todas as suas suspeitas para a nova amiga.

Agora, Sarah andava de um lado pro outro os cabelos castanhos se agitando e os olhos azuis não fixavam em nada.

-Sarah? - Lyra chamou pela amiga um pouco incerta. Se ela entendia Stella então porque estava agindo dessa forma?

-Porque raios o meu irmão ainda não foi procurá-la? - ela concluiu exasperada voltando a se sentar na cadeira enfrente a amiga.

A outra deu um sorriso antes de falar.

-Eles estão muito devagar. O que você acha de... Darmos uma mãozinha?

-Excelente! Em que você está pensando? - Sarah havia gostado da menina. E por tudo o que ouvira da amiga também a fez gostar de sua futura cunhadinha.

Lyra começou então a falar todo o seu plano enquanto a princesa gargalhava abertamente.

-O que você acha de pormos o plano em pratica hoje? - Sarah perguntou os olhinhos brilhando.

-Excelente... - rindo com a amiga Lyra se levantou da cadeira.

-Lyra?

-Sim?

A ruivinha já estava quase na porta quando a amiga a chamara.

-Quando você falou como é difícil esquecer alguém que ame você estava falando...

Ela parou de falar imediatamente fato que fez com que a ruiva lhe perguntasse.

-O quê?

-Nada - ela se aproximou da amiga e abriu a porta -Vamos?

Lyra sorriu diante do sinal de vamos que a princesa dera.

Iriam ser ótimas amigas. Com toda a certeza.

88888888888

Eles permaneceram alguns segundos abraçados, tomando ciência da existência um do outro. Vez ou outra Jack apertava mais os braços em volta dela, enquanto Vega aconchegava-se cada vez melhor em seu peito.

Até que ela finalmente sentiu-se com forças para falar.

-Desculpa... – murmurou, em resposta ao comentário dele, logo que a abraçara – desculpe-me por ser tão... Tão... _Burra_...

Ele riu, apesar da pouca vontade de fazê-lo.

-Você não é burra, pequena...

Ela levantou a cabeça, finalmente, se deixando encarar o noivo pela primeira vez desde que ele entrara na biblioteca. Confirmou as suspeitas de que Jack também chorava ao ver os olhos castanhos marejados e vermelhos.

Subitamente o aperto em seu coração voltou a machucar-lhe o peito. Era a primeira vez que sentia como suas ações impensadas podiam machucar, não apenas ela, mas as pessoas que a amavam.

Jack acariciou seu rosto calmamente, em seguida seus olhos percorreram a extensão dos ombros dela, preocupado. Acabou por passar a mão terna sobre as marcas que Malfoy deixara na pele branca.

-Ele te machucou... – disse, com a raiva voltando a brotar nas palavras.

Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa, enquanto tomava a mão dele entre as suas.

-Está tudo bem comigo... Jack, me prometa que... – ela apertou os olhos, como se o que fosse dizer lhe doesse tanto quando um tapa – me prometa que não vai dizer nada...

-O que?! – ele balançou a cabeça em negativa – Pequena, não me peça isso...

Ela voltou a abrir a boca, mas a explicação que daria se perdeu quando o casal Potter adentrou o recinto preocupado.

-Tia... – Vega instintivamente se soltou do noivo e correu para abraçar Andrômeda.

A mais velha a abrigou em seus braços, olhando com desconfiança para Jack.

-O que aconteceu aqui?

Jack buscou os olhos da noiva, incerto se deveria responder a pergunta de Alexander. Vega apenas assentiu num suspiro.

-Malfoy... – disse – Ele... Ele estava... – não terminou a frase, mas as roupas rasgadas, o cabelo desarrumado e a feição assustada que Vega ainda trazia fizeram com que seus tios entendesse o que havia acontecido.

O senhor Potter, que estava pronto para ir embora quando fora avisado pelo elfo do problema que ocorria, tirou a própria capa e envolveu a sobrinha, a fim de esconder-lhe as roupas rasgadas.

-Vem comigo Vega... – disse Andrômeda, ainda abraçada à garota – Vamos subir, você precisa de um bom banho agora. Deixe que seu tio e seu noivo avisam ao seu pai o que...

-Não! – berrou a menina – Não, por favor... Não contem a ninguém o que aconteceu, por favor... – ela suplicava.

-Mas minha sobrinha... Seu pai tem que saber.

-Se ele souber ele me manda pro convento, tio! E, eu... Eu não quero que ninguém saiba...

Os tios pareciam ter entendido muito bem o sentimento da menina, mas não Jack.

-Vega! Por Merlin! Esse crápula não sai daqui sem punição! – berrou apontando o dedo para a porta do armário, donde Alexander concluiu, seu filho havia prendido o jovem Malfoy – Seu pai vai saber o que aconteceu, sim senhora e...

-Podemos puni-lo nós mesmos, Jack. – disse o pai, o cortando, enquanto encarava a esposa, que apenas assentiu com o olhar – É melhor mesmo que nem Sirius, nem seus amigos saibam o que aconteceu aqui... – ele se encaminhou para a porta parando somente para dar passagem as duas mulheres, que seguiram para o corredor ainda abraçadas.

A contra gosto Jack os seguiu, deixando que o pai fechasse a porta do escritório atrás de si. E, também sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, permitiu que Andrômeda levasse-se Vega embora.

Somente quando as duas estavam longe o suficiente ele voltou a encarar o pai.

-Não me interessa o que pense, senhor Potter. – apontou para a porta – Aquele cretino vai ter o que merece e os Black vão saber quem ele é...

-Os Black já sabem muito bem quem ele é e do que é capaz, Jack. _Não se iluda._ – respondeu Alexander frio - Sirius conhece muito bem os Malfoy e isso nunca foi suficiente para que cortasse relações definitivamente com os mesmos. – olhou de relance na direção que as duas se foram – Me pesa dizer, mas sua noiva esta certa, de nada vai adiantar contar a eles o que aconteceu... E, além disso, a algo que você precisa compreender, quanto às reações futuras de Vega. – parou de falar por alguns segundos, avaliando as reações do filho. Jack se mantinha atento aguardando que ele continuasse – Não há nada pior para uma mulher do que... Do que ser violada, filho.

-Ela não chegou...

Alexander levantou a mão em sinal de que não havia acabado de falar.

-Não importa se ele terminou ou não Jack. Sua noiva vai ter, para sempre, _vergonha_ do que aconteceu aqui... Consegue compreender isso?

_Vergonha?_ Ele arqueou a sobrancelha direita _Vergonha não era algo que combinasse com Vega._

Ele olhou para a porta fechada do escritório, se lembrando, de repente, que tinha algo mais importante para terminar.

-Muito bem, se preferem assim não digo nada aos Black. – concordou por fim, abrindo a porta à frente deles, novamente – Mas isso não vai livrá-lo de um fim pior... – engoliu seco ao perceber que o armário onde havia prendido Malfoy estava escancarado – Droga! Eu não acredito que aquele ¢£*)¨% #&¨%¨ fugiu! Eu o havia estuporado! – num arrombo de raiva ele acertou a cristaleira do local, quebrando as últimas peças que jaziam inteiras, ainda.

Bufou. Se pois a andar de um lado para o outro, como um leão enjaulado.

O pai apenas o observava tentar se acalmar.

E foi o que aconteceu alguns minutos depois. E, após respirar fundo, Jack olhou para o pai de lado, com uma expressão confusa, como quem perguntava o que deveria fazer agora.

Alexander apontou a varinha para todo escritório, e, sem pronunciar a palavra Reparo, fez com que todos os objetos voltassem ao seu estado normal.

-Vamos. – disse ao filho – Vamos falar com Sirius, avisar que sua noiva não estava se sentindo bem e subiu. E, faça o que fizer, não o deixe perceber o que aconteceu aqui.

88888888888

Persephone Impacciatore cruzou os braços, visivelmente contrariada, enquanto observava Cygnus sumir de vista em meio aos convidados, alegando que precisava resolver algo urgente, depois de um elfo doméstico ter aparatado perto deles, interrompendo-os na dança.

A moça respirou fundo, controlando-se para não bufar de raiva e procurando manter-se calma. _Odiava quando ele fazia isso_.

A passos duros e pesados, ela seguiu para um canto mais afastado do salão e acomodou-se numa das poltronas ali instaladas, cruzando os braços de maneira emburrada e ameaçando azarar o primeiro que lhe dissesse que a festa estava magnífica ou falasse qualquer coisa a respeito da bela lua crescente ostentada no céu e, se ele viesse a completar algo como brilhantes e magníficas estrelas, o dito poderia antecipadamente se considerar um homem morto.

Não soube por quanto tempo ficara ali, a procurar algum indício de que o seu maldito sobrinho estava voltando, até que tivera sua atenção desviada por alguém que se aproximava a passos suaves do local em que ela se encontrava. Desviou o olhar por alguns instantes e sentira o rosto perder a cor ao reconhecer o que seria o seu futuro noivo.

Num gesto rápido, ela levantou-se da cadeira e abriu um falso sorriso, como se tivesse avistado uma pessoa conhecida e, a passos rápidos, esgueirou-se com agilidade por entre os convidados a fim de sumir de vista. Levantando o vestido um pouco, a fim de facilitar sua locomoção.

Praguejando contra Cygnus, ela dirigiu-se aos jardins, satisfeita por avistá-lo vazio, mas, antes mesmo que conseguisse completar seu objetivo, esbarrou fortemente contra alguém, que, aparentemente, não estava antes na porta que dava acesso ao local.

Ela cambaleou um pouco para trás e sentiu braços firmes segurarem-na firmemente pela cintura, impedindo-a de ir de encontro ao chão. Respirou fundo, tentando controlar a respiração, que havia acelerado por causa do susto e sorriu falsamente para quem quer que a tenha salvado daquela inevitável queda, apesar de sentir ganas de xingá-lo por não olhar por onde andava.

-Obrigada, senhor. – ela respondeu, sem nenhuma emoção, enquanto o rapaz sorrira de uma forma que Perse não havia gostado muito. _Nem um pouco_. As mãos dele ainda estavam em sua cintura e ela já dava indícios de sentir-se incomodada com isso. – Eu já agradeci, e não corro mais riscos de cair, então, será que o senhor podia _fazer o favor de me soltar_? – ela completou, quase entre dentes, antes de sorrir de modo falso mais uma vez.

O rapaz, então, afrouxou o aperto e Persephone se afastou dele, ajeitando as vestes com certa impaciência. Voltou o olhar para cima e se deparou com o ar malicioso que o rapaz esboçara ao encará-la de cima a baixo. Sentiu-se ferver de raiva, e a mesma só aumentou quando notou que ele barrava a passagem para os jardins.

-Não há razões para me agradecer, senhorita, apenas fiz o que todo nobre cavalheiro faria. – ele fez uma leve mesura e sorriu ainda mais. Perse arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Fico feliz que tenha exercido a sua obrigação, agora, será que o senhor poderia me dar passagem? Desejo ir aos jardins, tomar um ar... – ela respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Sozinha. – completou num ar frio ao notar o que o rapaz interpretara da sua frase.

-Eu ficaria muito lisonjeado se me permitisse acompanhá-la, senhorita... – ele parou alguns segundos, como quem espera que ela dissesse algo, vendo que ela permanecera em silêncio, prosseguiu. – Eu não sei o nome da formosa senhorita.

-E vai ficar sem saber. – ela respondeu, num resmungo, fazendo menção de ir embora, mas, ao vislumbrar de leve a cabeça do seu futuro noivo, Andrew Guatemo, tornou a voltar-se para o rapaz, tentando esconder o ar nervoso. Chad esboçou um ar satisfeito.

-Richard II, a seu inteiro dispor, senhorita. – ele se apresentou, reverenciando-a de um jeito que não deixou dúvidas a Persephone que ele era daqueles tipos de conquistadores insuportáveis. Ele estendeu a mão, como quem espera que ela a receba e sorriu meio de lado. – E, como se chama? Devemos ser devidamente apresentados, não?

Persephone olhou para a mão estendida do rapaz, como se analisasse se devesse ou não estender a sua, mas, antes mesmo que se decidisse, notou que o rapaz fora acometido de um leve sobressalto e olhara para sua mão, que se movia sozinha, com extrema surpresa.

Ela prendeu o riso ao imaginar quem seria.

-Creio que também deva me apresentar. – falou uma voz invisível, ao lado de Perse, fazendo o outro rapaz ficar lívido. – Cygnus Black... – disse e, segundos depois, se materializara, tirando a varinha do topo da cabeça. – Filho do senhor deste castelo, _bruxo_, e _noivo_ da senhorita a qual estava a fazer corte. – ele fez sua feição mais inocente, enquanto apertava mais a mão de Richard. – Desculpe aparecer assim, de repente, mas é que eu havia me esquecido de que estava invisível... Assustei-o?

O rapaz demorou algum momento para se recompor, mas depois voltou a esboçar um ar mais superior, sorrindo falsamente.

-Prazer, senhor Black, sou Richard II, príncipe de Camelot. – ele lançou um olhar discreto e malicioso para Persephone. – Tens uma noiva encantadora...

Cygnus estreitou os olhos e Persephone respirou fundo, antes de revirar os olhos e passar o braço em volta do sobrinho.

-Obrigada, senhor. Se nos dá licença, acho que ouvi minha irmã nos chamando. - ela respondeu com um sorriso falso, quase arrastando Cygnus consigo, para longe do rapaz.

-O que você estava fazendo com aquele idiota?

-O que eu estava fazendo? O que _você_ estava fazendo, Cygnus! – ela ralhou com ele aos sussurros, rebocando-o para fora do salão. – Você sabe quem está aqui? Sabe? – ela prosseguiu, rouca. – _Adivinha, amor...?_ – concluiu, irônica. – E você me deixa _sozinha!_ Como é que nós vamos desfazer isso, hein? Você disse que pensaria em algo.

Para a surpresa de Persephone, Cygnus sorriu.

-Sim, eu tenho um plano. – falou, estufando o peito.

-Então o quê, Cygnus?

Ele sorriu amarelo.

-Promete que você não vai gritar e nem vai me bater ou me impedir de entrar no seu quarto hoje?

-Não.

-Então, eu não conto. – falou, teimoso.

-Fala logo, seu idiota! Porque aí sim você vai me dar motivos para _não_ deixar _mesmo_.

-Nossa, Perse, que mau-humor! – falou, rindo. – Eu vou desafiar o Guatemo para um duelo.

Perse ficou algum tempo em silêncio, como quem absorve a informação.

-_Você o quê?_ – Persephone começou, perplexa, e continuaria a falar, mas foi impedida por som de passos que se aproximavam deles rapidamente.

-Tia Perse, Cygnus... – Lynx correu ao encontro deles, o rosto meio afogueado.

-O que foi, Lynx? – Cygnus perguntou, radiante pela interrupção da irmã, mas o olhar que Perse lhe lançou dizia que ela ainda queria explicações.

-Vocês viram a Vega ou o Jack por aí? – Cygnus arqueou a sobrancelha, intrigado. – Os dois sumiram.

-Ao mesmo tempo? – questionou, visivelmente irritado. – Se o Jack está pensando que...

-Eu não estou pensando nada, Cygnus. – o rapaz falou num ar meio cansado. Os três voltaram o olhar para o rapaz automaticamente.

-Jack! – Lynx falou, afobada, abraçando o rapaz fortemente. – Achou a Vega? Ela está bem?

Jack prendeu a respiração por breves instantes, enquanto a mais velha dos Black se afastava dele.

-Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui? – Cygnus resmungou, impaciente.

-Eu e a Vega nos separamos por um tempo e depois ficamos conversando. – Cygnus olhou feio para ele. – Sim, conversando, Cygnus. Depois, ela disse que não estava se sentindo muito bem e que queria se deitar. Pediu para que eu chamasse a mãe da Lyra, para que cuidasse dela. Eu fiquei com as duas o tempo todo e agora ela está dormindo. É melhor que não a incomodem. – falou num suspiro.

Lynx e Perse pareceram um pouco desconfiadas, mas preferiram não comentar nada. Cygnus esboçava um ar visivelmente ameaçador, como se não tivesse gostado muito daquela história.

-E o jantar? Já foi servido? – completou o rapaz, sorrindo de leve, tão logo o silêncio se abatera entre eles.

-Daqui a pouco; é melhor irmos.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

Ola gente!

Bom, primeiro post de 2009! E lá se vão 2 anos postando essa fic, nossa, como o tempo voa. E o mais engraçado é q ainda tem história pra contar!

Gostaram do novo cap? A Vega entrou numa roubada, pra variar, não foi?

Bom, vomos responder os comentários logo pra postar o cap rapidamente tb.

L. Fernii - novo leitor! Que bom que investiu e começou a ler, a fic é grandinha, mas temos muito carinho por ela, é gostosa de ler, não? Ficamos muito felizes de contar com a sua opinião agora tb, não deixe de comentar!

Murilo - amigo velho de guerra! Vc não descumpriu a promessa de comentar todos os capítulos desde que começou a ler a fic! Agradecemos e muito o empenho viu!

Kyra Motta - casamentos seriam chatos se não fossem os problemas kkkkkk Esperamos que tenha gostado desse cap tb!

Zia Black - Uma fã da Sté! A Vega vai ficar enciumada!kkkkkkkkkk Obrigada pelo comentário, continue acompanhando!

Bejs e mais uma vez queremos agradecer aos que comentam !!!!!

Mira


	41. Um jantar de noivado movimentado

**Capitulo XXXIX**

**Um jantar de noivado movimentado**

**

* * *

**

Enquanto isso, Matt tentava, sem muito sucesso, parar de procurar Betelguese com os olhos pelo salão de baile.

-Você é meu acompanhante, senhor Lupin. – disse Stella, dando-lhe um olhar gélido, por alguns segundo apenas – Será que dava para ser mais discreto ao procurar a minha irmã?

-Eu... Ah... Desculpa, Sté... É que eu não a vejo desde a apresentação da sua irmã. Nem ela nem o noivo.

-Hummm, preocupado?

-É, um pouco.

-Lembre-se do que me prometera, Matt.

Ele voltou a encará-la, com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, mas sua atenção logo pareceu se voltar para um ponto atrás da garota.

-Pois trate a senhorita de se lembrar do que me prometera, Sté. – disse, com um sorriso sutil.

Intrigada, a amiga acompanhou o olhar dele, virando-se para dar de cara com ninguém menos que Eric de Camelot.

O rapaz fez uma leve saudação, tentando ser o mais respeitoso possível, não apenas por estar tentando uma reaproximação com a garota, mas também por não querer que nem Lene, nem Chad percebessem seu interesse pela segunda das filhas de Sirius Black.

-Com licença, senhor Lupin. Eu gostaria muito de dançar e não tenho um par. Importa-se que eu dance com a sua noiva?

Matt abriu um sorriso maior que o anterior, e nem o aperto mais forte que Stella deu-lhe no braço o fez repensar a resposta.

-Mas é claro, sua Alteza. Será uma honra.

Sem outra alternativa, soltando um longo suspiro, Stella teve que aceitar a mão estendida de Eric e deixá-lo guiá-la até o meio do salão.

Viraram-se de frente um para o outro e, assim que a nova musica se iniciou, se puseram a dançar. Ela, porem, tentava manter seu olhar longe dos dele, mesmo sentindo que os olhos de Eric não paravam de fitá-la, em nenhum momento, desde que se viram pela primeira vez na festa.

Stella tentou manter-se impassível, como se estivesse disposta a ignorar a presença do rapaz que a conduzia naquela valsa e, mais ainda, a forma com a qual a proximidade entre eles a estava afetando. Lembrou-se das palavras de Matthew e sentiu uma raiva imensa do amigo, jurando que iria tirar satisfações com ele quando aquela maldita música acabasse.

Ele a mantinha a uma distância relativa do seu corpo, como prezava um homem cortês. E Stella apenas observava a saia do seu vestido como se sua vida dependesse disso, sentindo-se estúpida por comportar-se de forma tão _patética_.

O fato é que ela não queria se iludir mais, pois sabia perfeitamente que, um dia, ele iria embora e se casaria com qualquer pretendente igualmente nobre, trouxa, e que cujo pai, o rei, certamente tinha interesse em fazer uma aliança, que seria selada com o matrimônio do seu primogênito.

_E seria melhor assim._ Pensou, pesarosa.

Ela, então, deixava-se ser guiada por ele, desejando ardentemente que aquele martírio acabasse logo, afinal, era menos doloroso quando tinha Eric distante de si. Respirou fundo, mas quase engasgara ao notar que a mão dele movera-se de leve sobre o seu corpo e espalmo-se sobre suas costas, puxando-a mais para perto. Sentiu-se ligeiramente sem ar e, num gesto súbito e impensado, ergueu o olhar para encará-lo, perplexa. Eric sorriu meio de lado e Stella não precisou muito para adivinha que um leve rubor povoara sua face, pois já a sentia meio quente.

Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas ao notar que só saíra um breve ruído, tornou a fechá-la; gesto este que fizera o príncipe rir um pouco.

-Achei que fosse tradição das Black dançarem assim. - ele comentou, despreocupado, seus olhos adquirindo um brilho divertido; Stella soltou um longo suspiro em resposta e voltou a desviar os olhares.

-Só com aqueles que consideramos importantes. - falou, tentando soar grosseira, mas sua voz não passou de um tênue murmúrio.

-E eu não sou importante para você?

-Você é um príncipe... - ela respondeu, evasiva. - Príncipes são importantes.

Stella notou que ele a girara com certa irritação e apenas respirou fundo.

-Por que você sempre tem de ser tão teimosa?

-E você? Por que tem de ser tão insistente? - ela virou ainda mais o rosto para o lado, quase recostando a cabeça no peito dele. - Eu vou me casar, Eric, admita a sua derrota.

Para a grande surpresa da morena, ele riu um pouco.

-Eu voltei a ser Eric agora? - insinuou, risonho; ela bufou de raiva. - Admita você, Sté; o Lupin pode _até_ ser uma boa pessoa, mas você sabe que jamais será realmente feliz ao lado dele. Se você se casar com ele, saberá que estará estragando não só a vida dele, mas a sua também. Até o seu noivo parece notar isso, pois, se fosse eu a estar no lugar dele, não concederia uma dança assim tão facilmente.

-O Matt só quis ser gentil, e ele sabe que os pedidos de um príncipe não podem ser contrariados. - ela rebateu, tentando manter-se fria.

-Eu não sabia que aqui era Camelot. - comentou num ar meio irônico, fazendo Stella corar um pouco. - E se você mesma disse que os pedidos de um príncipe não podem ser contrariados, então, por que os contraria?

Stela ofegou, sentindo o rosto ferver de constrangimento. Escutou Eric rir baixinho rente ao seu ouvido e sentiu o corpo se arrepiar. Por que a droga daquela música não acabava logo de uma vez?

-Então, isso significa que ainda me considera como _Eric_. - completou depois de um tempo em silêncio.

-Eu sou uma bruxa, não preciso me submeter às ordens de um príncipe trouxa.

-O Lupin também é um bruxo, então, não precisaria ter-se submetido às ordens de um príncipe trouxa. - ele rebateu pausadamente.

Stella bufou de raiva.

-Certo de que não. - concordou, derrotada.

-Então, admite?

-Admitir o quê?

A música parou e, muito distante, Stella ouviu o jantar sendo anunciado. Eric também pareceu ouvir, pois parara de dançar, de súbito, parando-a também. Stella respirou fundo e ergueu o olhar, a fim de encará-lo.

-_Você sabe_. - ele falou gentilmente, se afastando dela e, ao tomou-lhe uma das mãos, parando próxima aos lábios, sem contudo interromper o contato visual. - Agradeço a dança, senhorita Black, creio que seja a hora de voltar para a companhia do seu noivo. - ele beijou-lhe as costas das mãos com ternura e se afastou, para logo depois aproximar seu rosto ao dela. - Isso foi o que um príncipe faria, mas sabes perfeitamente que o verdadeiro Eric desejaria fazer outra coisa. - e, dizendo isso, tornou a tomar distância, seguindo para a sala de jantar.

Stella suspirou profundamente e, sem ter muita escolha, tomou o mesmo rumo que o dele, a passos lentos, xingando Matthew Lupin de todos os nomes conhecidos, quando sua intuição lhe disse que havia algo errado ali.

_Muito errado_.

E ela só espera que as suas suspeitas não estejam corretas.

88888888888

-É minha impressão ou estou sendo ignorado? - Felix resmungou, olhando feio para Betelguese, que seguia a frente contornando o castelo a fim de adentrar nele através uma das entradas que dava para os jardins e seguir para o jantar, que já foi anunciado.

-Não é impressão sua. Você está sendo ignorado e vai continuar assim até que desista dessa insana idéia de viajar por [i]dez[/i] anos e achar que eu vou ficar feliz com isso.

-Mas, Bel...

-Nada de Bel! - ela o interrompeu, furiosa.

-Betelguese. - ele resmungou em resposta ao ataque dela. - É do _meu_ futuro que estamos falando.

-E quanto ao _meu_ futuro?

-Ah, não vamos discutir isso novamente, não é? O _seu _futuro está diretamente ligado ao _meu_ futuro, já que vamos nos casar. Então, suponho que você devesse estar feliz por eu me preocupar com ele.

-Mas não estou! – ela disse, ainda furiosa – E não me venha com essa de que o meu futuro será melhor caso vá estudar med-bruxaria, por que sua família e a minha tem tanto dinheiro que não haveria necessidade se quer de que nós e nossas próximas três gerações trabalhássemos...

-Eu sei disso, mas simplesmente não quero viver uma vida de ociosidade, sabia?

-Mas não precisa simplesmente ir para tão longe para viver com menos ociosidade... Você não podia arranjar alguma coisa mais _perto_?

-Então, por que você não vem comigo? - ele soltou rapidamente, esboçando um ar meio pomposo.

-Fazer o que lá? Estudar?! - ela esboçou uma careta - Ah! Poupe-me Felix! - e entrou para o salão sem mais comentários.

Lestrange a seguiria, se não fosse um chamado estranho que ouvira, vindo da escuridão...

Num gesto rápido, ele retirou a varinha do bolso e se aproximou do local onde ouvira o chamado.

Aos poucos, os contornos de Joseth Malfoy se fez presente em meio à penumbra do recinto e Felix não conseguiu conter uma exclamação de espanto ao ver o estado do loiro.

Malfoy tinha vários hematomas e cortes ao longo do corpo e respirava com certa dificuldade. Seu rosto se contorcia em uma careta de dor. Ele deu mais alguns passos para se aproximar do rapaz e ofegou de leve.

-O que foi que você fez agora? - perguntou, atônito.

Joseth conseguiu apenas movimentar uma das mãos, insinuando que aquilo não importava no momento. Mas o esforço que fizera pareceu produzi-lhe mais dor.

-Depois explico... – disse numa voz baixa e rouca – Me ajude a sair daqui... Rápido.

-Mas o jantar...

Malfoy lançou-lhe um olhar irritado.

-Não acha que vou aparecer assim, não é? Ande Felix, me arrume um cavalo, rápido... Eu _preciso_ sair dessa propriedade agora!

Felix pensou em insistir, mas se convalesceu pelo estado do amigo e resolveu exigir explicações depois. Rapidamente, fez um gesto com a varinha e segundos depois uma luz prateada irrompeu da sua ponta, partindo em direção aos estábulos.

O galopar do seu cavalo chegou até os seus ouvidos, se aproximando cada vez mais do lugar que estavam. Felix logo se prontificou para ajudar o rapaz a se levantar e, algum tempo depois, seu cavalo parara a sua frente, relinchando nervosamente.

Com um pouco de dificuldade Joseth subiu no animal, amparado por Felix que logo o acompanhou. Mas alguns segundos e os dois desapareceram pelos portões.

Fosse o que fosse que Joseth tivesse aprontado, Felix logo saberia. E no da seguinte arrumaria uma boa desculpa para dar a noiva. Afinal, mais irritada com ele do que já estava Betelguese não poderia ficar.

88888888888

Dentro do salão, Betelguese tomou seu lugar na enorme mesa de jantar, riu de lado ao perceber que o pai colocara o Rei e os príncipes próximos de sua mãe, era interessante vê-la tendo que ser amável com trouxas, só por que eles eram muito importante.

Do lado esquerdo, a vaga que seria ocupada pelo casal que noivava, logo depois Cygnus, sua tia Persephone, Lynx e o trouxa Noah.

Estranhou o fato que o "suposto" pretendente da tia não estivesse sentado próximo a ela, mas ao perceber que Cygnus e a mãe trocavam olhares acusadores, fez com que entendesse tudo.

Hera Black certamente havia planejado a vinda do primo, e Cygnus, numa demonstração de maior esperteza que a mãe, conseguiu re-arrumar os lugares, de modo que o tal senhor Guatemo ficasse bem longe deles.

Riu de lado.

Em seguida foi cumprimentada por Lupin que puxava a cadeira do seu outro lado para sua irmã Stella sentar-se... justamente ao lado do príncipe Eric.

Ela olhou mais uma vez para Cygnus, o qual culpava pela apropriada divisão de cadeiras, e esse, percebendo o caminho que os olhos da irmã fizeram, deu-lhe apenas uma piscadela em resposta.

Impressionante como ele conseguia o que queria naquele castelo!

Percebeu a aproximação de seu tio Alexander com certa curiosidade. Não o havia visto na festa, tão pouco imaginava que viesse. Mas o mesmo apenas cochichou algo no ouvido do seu pai que parecia contrariado com a noticia. Ele perguntou algo a Jack, que já havia se aproximado também. O mesmo confirmou com a cabeça.

-O que será que está acontecendo, Felix? – perguntou para o nada, só então percebendo que estava sozinha na mesa e que seu noivo não a acompanhara.

Antes que pudesse procurá-lo, porém, seu pai pediu a atenção de todos.

O burburinho que havia se instalado no salão rapidamente cessou, enquanto o patriarca da família se levantava, a fim de fazer um pronunciamento. Todos os olhares se voltaram para ele enquanto Jack e Alexander tomavam seu lugar à mesa em silêncio.

-A minha filha, Vega, alegou que não estava se sentindo muito bem e recolheu-se mais cedo.

Lamento muito o imprevisto, tanto quanto ela lamenta, que não pode estar entre os presentes, então, tudo o que eu posso dizer é que se sirva o jantar.

Noah, Cygnus e Eric, automaticamente, voltaram-se para Jack, que apenas abaixou a cabeça e voltou para o prato, que acabara de se encher de comida magicamente, como se não tivesse visto a atenção dos amigos sobre si.

-Você sabe o que aconteceu? – era a voz de Stella, soando baixo no ouvido de Eric.

-Não... – respondeu, preocupado – O Jack parece meio abatido...

-Será que brigaram?

-Eles vivem brigando, não? Não, não pode ser só isso... Uma simples uma briga com a _sua pequena _não ia deixá-lo assim... Não sei Stella, mas o semblante do Jack está me deixando preocupado.

Do outro lado da mesa a repercussão a noticia não fora diferente. Logo após encarar Jack por longos minutos, Noah voltou-se para Lynx, que também olhava com certa suspeita tão estranho fato.

Cygnus, no entanto, tinha a sua atenção fixa em Jack, que àquela altura revirava a comida, como se não estivesse com fome.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa grave, não foi? - Cygnus questionou num ar sisudo. - Não minta para mim, Jack. Eu vi a minha irmã dançando com o Malfoy. - ele inspirou profundamente e se aproximou mais do amigo, que parecia ainda mais limitado a observar a sua comida. - Se aquele maldito fez algo a Vega, eu juro que... - ele deixou a frase no ar ao notar que Jack voltou-se para ele, encarando-o numa feição inexpressiva.

-Não aconteceu absolutamente nada, Cygnus. - falou num murmúrio rouco. Cygnus estreitou os olhos, ainda desconfiado.

-Para você estar com essa cara, duvido que não tenha acontecido _absolutamente nada _. - ele o encarou de modo ainda mais penetrante. - Vamos, me diga, o que raios aconteceu?

-A Vega dançou sim com o... - ele respirou fundo, tentando conter a raiva. - ...Com o Malfoy. Ele me contou que ele pedira desculpas por tudo o que havia feito e depois ela se afastou dele. A pequena... - ele escorou um pouco mais as costas na cadeira e suspirou. - ...A Vega bebeu demais, e agora ela está passando mal. Você não queria que eu dissesse isso na frente de todo mundo, não é? Ela não queria que ninguém soubesse, pediu apenas que eu dissesse que ela não se sentia bem.

-Essa história está muito mal contada... - Cygnus murmurou, inconformado. - Se foi só um mal-estar, por que você demorou tanto a aparecer?

Jack forçou um sorriso debochado.

-Você conhece a sua irmã, Cygnus. Acredita que ela admitiria assim tão fácil o estado que ela estava? Eu tive que carregá-la à força até o quarto. - ao ouvir a palavra "quarto" à feição de Cygnus se tornou ligeiramente ameaçadora.

-Você _entrou _no quarto da _minha irmã _? Os dois ficaram lá, sozinhos, esse tempo todo? - ele resmungou de leve. - Vocês estão noivos, eu sei, mas se eu sequer cogitar que você tomou alguma liberdade com ela... - ele parou de falar por alguns instantes. - Eu juro, Jack, eu juro que esqueço que você é meu amigo e...

-Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Cygnus! - Jack explodiu, já irritado, apesar de sua voz não passar de um breve murmúrio. - Você acredita que eu pensaria nessas coisas com sua irmã passando mal? Francamente! - ele passou a mão pelos cabelos antes de prosseguir. - No caminho, eu encontrei o senhor Potter e... - ele deu de ombros. - agora a Vega está no quarto, com a sua tia Andrômeda. Eu fiquei com as duas e com o senhor Potter até que a pequena dormisse.

-Ela está dormindo agora?

Jack rogou paciência aos céus, sabendo que seria difícil lidar com o temperamento super-protetor do Black.

-Está; é bem provável que esteja.

-Ótimo. - Cygnus falou, de imediato, antes de levantar-se da cadeira que ocupava, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Jack segurou o seu braço de modo firme e o fez voltar com certa violência.

-Você vai ficar aqui. - ele murmurou num tom pausado e intimidador. Cygnus estreitou os olhos e ajeitou-se na cadeira lentamente, recostando as costas no encosto enquanto inspirava profundamente.

-O que disse? - questionou como quem não havia entendido.

-_Você __**vai **__ficar aqui. _- repetiu Jack, apertando ainda mais o braço de Cygnus. - Céus, Cygnus, sua irmã precisa descansar. Ela não precisa de nenhum sermão seu agora.

-Você não disse que ela estava dormindo? - ele rebateu, de imediato.

-Disse, mas...

-O que está acontecendo, Cygnus? - a voz respeitosa do patriarca dos Black interrompeu uma provável discussão que iniciara entre os dois amigos. Automaticamente, Jack soltou o braço do outro com certa relutância e se recompôs no assento, percebendo que atraíra o olhares de toda a mesa para si. _Ótimo... era tudo o que eu precisava. _pensou, irritado. - Cygnus? - Sirius insistiu num ar sério.

-Nada, meu pai. - Cygnus falou depois de um tempo, lançando um olhar atravessado para Jack, como quem dizia nitidamente que a conversa não havia acabado. E que ele devia lhe explicar direitinho àquela estranha reação.

Mas o jovem Black teve que deixar de lado seu olhar atravessado para Jack, assim que percebeu que agora era Persephone que lhe segurava o braço fortemente. Voltou-se para ela já pensando em reclamar da situação, mas o rosto pálido da mulher fez com que ele engolisse as palavras.

-Perse? Perse o que foi?

Ela levou a outra mão a boca, e apertou mais o braço dele, como que tentando segurar a ância que lhe subia pela garganta.

-Eu... – uma nova ância, mais uma vez controlada com esforço – Preciso sair daqui, Cygnus... – sussurrou.

Ela estava passando mal... De novo.

Perse quase se arrependeu de ter comentado assim que viu as belas feições do sobrinho se tornarem preocupadas.

-Eu vou junto com você. - Falou, determinado.

-Não, meu cunhado não vai gostar.

-Você realmente acha que eu me importo mais com isso do que com ser bem-estar, Perse? - Perguntou e ela poderia jurar que havia uma nota de mágoa em sua voz.

Levantou-se e puxou a cadeira da tia, para que ela levantasse também. Assim que percebeu a movimentação Sirius perguntou:

-Onde vai, Cygnus? Persephone?

-Tia Persephone está sentindo-se indisposta, meu pai. Vou conduzi-la a seus aposentos e retorno em seguida. - Ele respondeu.

-Creio que não seja necessário, Cygnus. Sente-se. Perse pode ir até seu quarto sozinha imagino eu. - Hera interferiu.

-É meu dever como cavalheiro e sobrinho zelar pelo bem-estar da minha tia, não crê, mamãe? Não me perdoaria se algo ruim acontecesse à uma dama apenas por estar sozinha. - Já não se importava se alguém mais percebesse que o que sentia pela tia ia muito além de um simples afeto.

-Então acho que seria mais cabível que o senhor Guatemo a levasse - A matriarca Black insistiu.

-Não. - A voz de Sirius se elevou - Cygnus, leve sua tia até seus aposentos. Não gosto da idéia dela caminhar sozinha até o quarto com um homem com quem não tenha laços de sangue.

Cygnus assentiu, agradecendo o pai em pensamento. Estendeu o braço para a pálida Persephone que o enganchou frouxamente e começou a andar.

Um silêncio quase solene se estabeleceu pelo recinto antes de um pequeno burburinho se iniciar, assim que as portas imponentes do salão se fecharam às costas do casal.

Sirius respirou fundo e empertigou-se na cadeira que ocupava, ignorando o olhar de censura que Hera lhe lançava disfarçadamente.

Desviando um pouco o olhar da esposa, lançou um de esguelha para Guatemo, que estava estranhamente calado, ainda a encarar o local em que Persephone e Cygnus estavam sentados, agora vazios. Pela feição quase carregada do homem, o moreno previu que teriam sérios problemas.

Estando a brincar a sua comida como se nada demais tivesse acontecido, Jack agradecia mentalmente ao mal-estar de Persephone por ter desviado a atenção deles para o que havia acontecido com Vega. Num lapso, chegou a cogitar a idéia de sair e ir ver como ela estava, mas algo lhe dizia que era melhor permanecer ali.

Betel, por sua vez, tinha a mesma preocupação do pai, e desviou quase que bruscamente seus pensamentos de Felix para o que Guatemo certamente poderia estar pensando daquele caso. _Algo nada bom, ao seu ver._

Eric se limitou a lançar olhares de censura para Marlene e Chad, que murmuravam algo entre si e soltavam risinhos; mas sua feição mais séria do que o normal alegava que ele estava tão preocupado com o ocorrido quanto Sté e Matt; ambos corriam o olhar de Hera para Guatemo, esperando alguma reação irritada dos dois.

O príncipe arriscou um sorriso quando Chad parou de falar, esboçando uma careta de dor e, quando seu olhar encontrou com o de James, o vira piscar o olho e sorrir meio de lado, antes de começar a discutir com o irmão gêmeo.

Lynx trocou um olhar apreensivo com Noah e afundou um pouco as costas no encosto da cadeira, não se importando em disfarçar que o jantar não estava lhe agradando nem um pouco.

O loiro repetiu o gesto da moça, juntando de leve as sobrancelhas ao perceber que ela segurava nervosamente a varinha sobre o seu colo, observando o "noivo" de Persephone com os olhos estreitados.

Automaticamente, ele segurou o braço dela, fazendo com que ela se sobressaltasse e o observasse com o mesmo ar de indagação que ele ostentava em sua face.

-O que você vai fazer, Lynx?

-Nada. – ela sorriu de modo gentil. – Isso é só por prevenção.

-Mas... – Noah insistiu, porém se calou ao ouvir a voz de Guatemo se sobrepor às outras num ar mais sisudo do que o normal.

-O que significa isso, Sirius? – ele perguntou pausadamente, ferindo o patriarca dos Black com seus olhos cor de topázio. Tão logo o silêncio fora quebrado, ele se estabeleceu com aquele questionamento. Todas as atenções automaticamente foram voltadas para Guatemo e Sirius.

-Desculpe-me, não entendi muito bem a sua pergunta, Guatemo. – Sirius falou calmamente, tomando um gole do seu vinho como quem não dá muita importância ao fato.

-É claro que você me entendeu, Sirius Black! – sua voz saiu um pouco mais alterada do que o normal e podia-se notar um leve rubor em seu pescoço; Sirius apenas sorriu um pouco.

-Não, não entendi. – ele repetiu, mirando o homem seriamente. – Sua _noiva _passou mal e teve que se retirar, então, não vejo significado maior do que isso para o que eu acabei de presenciar aqui.

-Não, Sirius? – dessa vez fora Hera quem havia tomado a palavra. – Eu não tiro a razão do Guatemo; a Persephone é noiva dele, quem tem de zelar pelo bem-estar dela é ele. Não tinha porque você...

-Hera, cale-se. – Sirius ordenou de modo ríspido ao que ela prontamente obedeceu. – Guatemo é noivo dela, mas a Persephone ainda está sob minha responsabilidade.

-E a sua responsabilidade é permitir que a minha noiva vire concubina do seu filho? – Guatemo falou com os olhos chispando; Sirius demorou-se um tempo a observar a mão do homem apertar a taça que segurava com força, enquanto um novo rumorejo voltava a preencher o recinto. – Responda-me, Sirius Black! – ele explodiu, levantando-se bruscamente, derrubando sua taça no ato, fazendo seu conteúdo se espalhar pela mesa e descer como uma cascata até o chão.

De chofre, várias pessoas repetiram o gesto do rapaz, dentre elas as filhas do patriarca. Sirius, porém, permaneceu sentado, conservando sua postura nobre e serena.

-Sente-se Guatemo, quando o senhor se acalmar, nós conversaremos. E espero humildemente que se envergonhe do seu comportamento grotesco e suas calúnias. – Sirius falou, voltando a atenção para o seu prato, como se eles estivessem a discutir sobre algo banal.

- _Eu não quero me acalmar! _– bradou o homem, furioso. Sirius o observou sacar a varinha do bolso com um meio sorriso, porém, manteve-se inerte.

Dessa vez, os únicos que permaneceram sentados à mesa eram Sirius e sua esposa, que estava alarmada demais para fazer qualquer coisa.

-Vai azarar um homem desarmado, Guatemo? – Sirius alfinetou num meio sorriso, porém seus olhos correram pelas três filhas, que tinham o olhar fixo no italiano, prontas para azará-lo ao menor movimento que fizesse. – Eu esperava mais de você. Sente-se e comporte-se como o nobre que é, e não como um qualquer que está aparentando ser. – ele lançou um olhar para a esposa; havia certo divertimento em seus olhos antes de falar. – É esse o marido que deseja para sua irmã, minha senhora?

Lince, Sté e Betel prenderam o riso ao observar a feição quase indigesta que a mãe esboçara. Guatemo, a esse ponto, já estava com o rosto púrpura de raiva.

-Pare de fazer pouco caso dos meus questionamentos, Black! – resmungou o homem em resposta. Sirius voltou o olhar para ele, arqueando a sobrancelha de leve.

-Pouco caso? – ele rebateu num ar irônico. – Não, eu não estou fazendo pouco caso, apenas quero conversar com um homem civilizado. – entreouviram-se mais risos prendidos.

Guatemo abriu a boca para retrucar, mas as palavras se perderam em sua garganta quando notou que quase todos do salão se voltaram para a porta. Um novo silêncio preencheu a sala, fazendo o novo ocupante arquear a sobrancelha e sorrir meio de lado.

-Não sabia que eu era tão esperado. – Cygnus rebateu num ar meio sarcástico, seus olhos demorando-se em Guatemo por alguns instantes, antes de voltar à atenção para o pai, que acabara de se levantar. Os dois trocaram um olhar significativo, seguido de um aceno de Sirius. – Como vai, primo? – ele voltou-se para Guatemo, observando com atenção a varinha tremer na mão do homem.

-Agora, Sirius, não há mais motivos para joguetes! – o italiano bradou, furioso, voltando-se atenção para o patriarca da família. – Confesse que a Persephone está grávida do seu maldito filho!

A feição de Cygnus se empalideceu por alguns instantes, por ser pego de surpresa com tal afirmação.

_A Perse está... grávida? _

Novos murmúrios foram ouvidos. Sirius, porém, tornou a observar o filho, como quem dizia que era ele quem tinha que resolver a situação agora.

Hera arregalou os olhos, mirando-o firmemente. Sabia que o filho e a irmã sentiam algo um pelo outro, mas sequer cogitara que as coisas tinham chegado a esse ponto.

-Cygnus, por favor, não diga que... – ela murmurou num tom rouco, um tanto quanto ofegante. – não me diga que você... Você _desonrou_ a Persephone. – ela voltou-se de imediato para o marido. – Sirius, você...

-Nós nos amamos, mãe. – Cygnus a interrompeu num tom firme e alteado. Respirando fundo, o primogênito dos Black voltou-se para o pai. – Desculpe-me pela situação, meu pai, não queria que o senhor tivesse que passar por isso.

-É só isso que você diz? – Hera falou num tom arrastado. – Não tem consciência do que acabou de fazer, Cygnus? _Você não é mais meu filho! _Eu te repudio, Cygnus Black! Eu me arrependo do dia em que te tive em meu ventre e permiti que você nascesse! Eu amaldiçôo os dois e o maldito amor que sentem um pelo outro! – ela falou numa voz falha. – Tem noção do que acabou de fazer, Cygnus?

-_Cale-se, Hera! _– Sirius alteou a voz, fazendo não só a esposa, mas o resto do salão silenciar. – Dou o jantar por encerrado. Guatemo, abaixe essa varinha e me acompanhe. – o homem relutou um pouco, mas por fim, obedeceu. – Cygnus, meu filho, espero que saiba a conseqüência dos seus atos. – ele falou num tom sério, mas podia notar uma sombra de um sorriso em seus lábios.

-Eu sei, meu pai, eu sei. – respirou profundamente antes de encarar Guatemo e, por fim, a mãe – E não pretendo fugir delas... – disse num tom nada cordial.

Hera voltou a lançar um olhar de puro ódio a Cygnus e acabou por se retirar do lugar. Ele tinha certeza que o pouco afeto que a mãe supria por ele (ou por qualquer uma das crias, na verdade) havia acabado ali, diante tamanha vergonha que ele a fizera passar.

Era estranho perceber que aquilo não importava-lhe em nada, afinal. Na verdade seus pensamentos se perderiam na possibilidade (agora tão certa) de ser pai, se Guatemo não tivesse invadido os sonhos com a voz de ganso italiano que tinha.

-Não espere que eu compaquitue com isso, Black! – voltou a berrar – Nós vamos conversar sim, depois que vou matar o seu filho!

A reação dos amigos foi mais rápida do que a dele próprio. Antes de puxar a própria varinha Cygnus já sentiu Jack as suas costas a apontar a dele para Guatemo assim como Eric o fazia mais adiante. E, de relance ainda pode perceber que Noah já havia desembainhado meia espada.

-Não creio que sairá vivo daqui se tentar, senhor. – disse o noivo.

Suas irmãs também estavam dispostas a interferir, embora não tivessem levantado as varinhas abertamente como os rapazes o olhar de cada uma delas lhe dizia que, mais um movimento s quer de Guatemo ele seria azarado sem saber se quer da onde vinha o feitiço. Podia jurar, inclusive, que Betel já teria feito isso por sobre a mesa, caso a distancia não a estivesse atrapalhando acertar o homem.

Cygnus levou a mão ao punho de Jack, o fazendo abaixar a arma.

-Creio que esse seja um assunto apenas nosso, senhor Guatemo, e, caso queira tentar resolvê-lo aqui terá grandes problemas, como pode perceber... – fez um sinal para que amigos abaixassem as varinhas e espada – Sugiro que nos encontremos amanhã... Para um duelo entre bruxos...

Os olhos de Guatemo chisparam mais um vez.

-Traga os seus padrinhos que eu levarei os meus, Black! E esteja certo que esse filho não terá um pai para criá-lo. – rosnou o outro, finalmente se retirando do recinto.

-É o que iremos ver... – respondeu Cygnus entre dentes.

Assim que o perigo iminente passou, Lynx e Stella abandonaram o ar sisudo, e não demorou muito para que Betelguese soltasse um suspiro aliviado. Como se anteriormente combinado, as três tomaram rumo para fora do salão. Fato este que não passou despercebido aos olhos de Noah.

-Onde vocês vão? – perguntou Noah, preocupado, os demais convidados começavam a se retirar e ele temia que as garotas fossem tentar resolver algo para que o tal duelo não acontecesse.

-Ver a tia Perse... – respondeu ela, dando-lhe um beijo discreto no rosto – Se bem conheço minha mãe ela já deve estar no quarto dela agora, e só Merlin sabe o que ela é capaz de fazer...

A três sumiram na seqüência.

Sem perceber nada disso porém, Sirius voltou-se para Rei Richard, soltando um longo suspiro.

-Gostaria imensamente que o senhor me perdoasse pelo que aconteceu aqui.

O rei sorriu em resposta.

-Não há o que perdoar Sirius, não esperava que um noivado entre vocês bruxos fosse ser normal, mesmo... E, quanto aos escândalos, não se preocupe, eu mesmo vivo tento que lhe dar com eles em minha própria casa. – deu um olhar de relance para os filhos mais jovens, em especial a Marlene, que fingiu não perceber - Jack! Jack venha aqui... - O noivo ainda conversava com Cygnus ao ouvir o chamado do rei, se aproximou e, após uma reverencia encarou o senhor que lhe sorria amavelmente – Não tivemos tempo de conversar ainda, - ele colocou a mão no ombro do rapaz, e Chad, que já estava novamente sentado ao lado de Marlene tão logo a confusão acabara, fez uma careta ao movimento. – quero parabenizá-lo, sua noiva, pelo pouco que vi, é muito bonita. – o rapaz agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça – Já tem a data para o casamento?

-Ah, sim, senhor, acredito que daqui a três meses. – disse, procurando alguma concordância no olhar do futuro sogro.

-Talvez antes até, Jack. – disse Sirius – Afinal você e Vega acabam de ganhar companhia no altar... E minha cunhada não pode esperar mais três meses...

Algo naquela noticia fez com que o coração e Jack se sentisse aliviado. Estava feliz em saber que poderia proteger a sua pequena do Malfoy, mais de perto, antes do que esperava.

-Eu espero que o casamento não seja tão animado quanto esse noivado... – gracejou o rei – Bom Sirius, acho melhor reunir minha guarda e me retirar também.

-Não senhor, o combinado fora que dormissem no castelo e seguissem viajem apenas amanhã - Jack soltou um muxoxo contrariado, que não chegou a ser ouvido pelos mais velhos. – Apesar dos últimos acontecimentos eu faço questão que permaneçam aqui ao menos essa noite.

-Se assim prefere, então ficamos.

Eles se perderam numa nova conversa e Jack sentiu que poderia se afastar sem ser percebido. Olhou em volta e notou que seus amigos ainda rodeavam Cygnus, conversando provavelmente sobre o duelo do dia seguinte. Sabia que deveria ir ate lá, dar algum apoio ao outro. Mas a necessidade de saber se Vega estava bem lhe era mais forte.

Aproveitou para se retirar sem que ninguém (nem mesmo Marlene) percebesse seu sumiço.

* * *

**Continua....**

* * *

_E aqui estamos novamente!!!!_

_Demorei mais voltei... o próximo eu prometo que lanço rápido gente, já esta formatado, só vou eperar comentários de vcs... pq esse cap teve pouco comentário viu ¬¬_

_Kkkkkkkkkk_

_Deixa eu responder eles então._

_Murilo_

_O Eric e a Ste são mais enrolados que a própria fic!!!! O.o kkkkkk  
Vamos ver se terminamos essa fase da fic logo. O duro é que as outras meninas sumiram *chora*... mas vou tentar finalizar._

_Kyra Motta  
Valeu, eu gosto muito do capitulo anterior tb... é tão lindo ele salvando ela NE *.* Bom, espero que leia e goste desse aqui tb. Bjssss_

_Bom, como disse, espero mais comentários nesse cap, tem mais três capítulos... Mas eu e a Adara estamos tentando continuar a fic que esta quase no fim (pelo menos essa fase....)_

_Bjsss a todos_

_AMB_


	42. Longa noite

**Capitulo XL**

**Longa noite

* * *

**

Jack levou poucos minutos para alcançar a porta dos aposentos da senhora Potter, onde sabia, Vega estava.

Parou e respirou profundamente, tentado decidir se deveria ou não incomodar o descanso da noiva. Mas logo se decidiu, batendo de leve contra a madeira, ao sentir o peito doer de preocupação. Não conseguiria dormir se não a visse, nem que fosse um instante, para ter certeza de que estava realmente bem.

Logo a porta se abriu e Andrômeda apareceu. A mulher levantou a sobrancelha esquerda ao reconhecê-lo e, desconfiada, o olhou de cima a baixo, proferindo um _"O que quer?"_ seco.

-Ela está bem? – falou, automaticamente.

Andrômeda bufou descontente, antes de olhar por sobre o ombro para um ponto ao qual a visão de Jack não tinha acesso.

-Agora sim. Adormeceu há pouco...– houve um curto silencio entre os dois quando ela voltou a encará-lo, embora Jack estivesse com o olhar perdido e preocupado para dentro do quarto – Demorou a pegar no sono... Ela chorou muito...

Era visível a preocupação (e mesmo uma certa surpresa) nos olhos do rapaz quando ele voltou a encarar Andrômeda. Tão visível que ela chegou mesmo a se comover com ele, embora Jack fosse quem fosse...

E, a forma como agora ele parecia tentar se encher de coragem para lhe perguntar algo, lhe fez lembrar um dos motivos pelo qual se apaixonara por Alexander.  
Ele se importava...

-A senhora... – começou, hesitante – A senhora acredita que... Isso vá passar... – interrompeu novamente ao ouvir um gemido vindo do quarto.  
Andrômeda virou a cabeça para dentro do recinto novamente.  
-É o seu noivo, quem mais? – disse, respondendo a pergunta que ele mesmo não ouvira – Não é prudente uma moça receber um rapaz no quarto, Vega. Mesmo que vá se casar com ele... – Andy revirou os olhos a nova resposta da garota e então, voltou-se para ele – Ela que falar com você. Entre... – abriu passagem e concluiu - Não quero ser cúmplice disso. Vou descer para pegar um copo de água, e quando voltar não o quero ver aqui dentro, entendeu? Trate de ser rápido.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e entrou. Vega estava recostada na cama da tia, com o cobertor a cobrir-lhe da cintura para baixo.

A expressão abatida e o rosto inchado indicavam que ela havia chorado muito mais do que Jack poderia imaginar ser possível, vindo dela.

As vestes, antes rasgadas, trocadas por trajes de dormir brancos, pouco visíveis por baixo das cobertas.

Ele caminhou lentamente até a ponta da cama, tentou lhe dar um sorriso encorajador, mas não teve muito sucesso.  
Estava tão dilacerado quanto ela.

-Vim ver como estava, pequena. – disse quebrando o silencio – Melhor?

Vega movimentou levemente a cabeça, e então deu de ombros.  
-Sim. E a festa?

-Ah, terminou... – ela estranhou e, percebendo isso, ele resolveu contar-lhe o que aconteceu - Bom, seu irmão fez o favor de terminar com a festa... - Sentou-se na ponta da cama sorrindo, dessa vez mais sincero – O "noivo" da sua tia estava ai...

Pela primeira vez na noite, algo parecido com o sorriso debochado de sua pequena voltou a iluminar-lhe a face.  
-Não acredito que o Cygnus armou um escândalo no meio da festa por ciúmes da tia Perse...

-Ah, bom, não foi exatamente por isso, mas sim, ele armou um escândalo... Bom, vamos dar um desconto ao seu irmão, não foi bem ele que armou o escândalo... Foi o tal Guatemo.

Vega estranhou.

-Oras, por que aquele italiano armou um escândalo na MINHA festa de noivado?

-Ah, acho que foi por que sua tia esta grávida do seu irmão e todo mundo percebeu quando ela passou mal na mesa...

-Grávida?!  
-Acredito que sim. Mas o fato é que, mesmo que não esteja, o escândalo foi suficiente para o seu irmão assumir que tem um caso com ela e marcar um duelo com o Sr. Guatemo amanhã...

-Duelo? – ela levou as mãos à cintura, em sinal de indignação – O que o Cygnus tem na cabeça? – bufou e Jack riu, ela ficava tão engraçada quando brava.

-Calma, pequena...

-Ele não tem a menor idéia se esse italiano joga limpo nos duelos, Jack.

O sorriso aumentou, não era comum a ouvi-la chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome.

-Não se preocupe, nós estaremos lá. Eu, Noah e o Eric seremos os padrinhos do seu irmão. Se ele tentar algo o azar vai ser todo dele...

Ela tentou fingir que a frase não lhe acalmava o peito, mas não conseguiu, o sorriso que o noivo sustentava lhe transmitia uma segurança incontestável.

-A boa noticia disso tudo é que seu pai quer adiantar nosso casamento, para que Cygnus e Persephone se casem logo também.

As feições de Vega se anuviaram, e Jack não pode precisar se ela havia gostado ou não da noticia.

Continuou a encará-la, tentando manter o contato visual, mas Vega desviou os olhos negros.

-Você ainda quer casar comigo? – ela perguntou, num sussurro tão baixo que Jack quase não ouviu.

-Se eu ainda quero casar com você? Claro que quero. Por que não iria querer mais me casar com você?

-Por que... Porque eu sou uma teimosa... Porque sou mimada, impulsiva... – ainda sem olhá-lo, ela foi citando seus defeitos, exatamente aqueles que considerava terem sido os maiores culpados pelo que acontecera na festa.

Quando percebeu Jack havia se aproximado dela e segurado seu queixo docemente, fazendo com que ela voltasse os olhos para encará-lo.

-Eu sempre soube que você era teimosa, mimada e impulsiva, pequena... E me apaixonei por você mesmo assim. – com o polegar, ele limpou uma lágrima que começava a descer pela face dela. Vega nem havia percebido que tinha voltado a chorar.

-Eu sei que gosta de mim, Jack... Mas... Não é justo...  
-O que não é justo? – ele não compreendia, realmente não compreendia.

Vega agora soluçava.

-Não é justo que tenhas uma esposa como eu quando pode ter alguém melhor ao seu lado... Você merece alguém melhor.

-Eu não quero alguém melhor, pequena. Eu quero você.

Ela voltou a desviar os olhos dos dele, abaixando a cabeça.  
-Se o Joseph tivesse conseguido o que queria, você não me aceitaria mais como esposa...

-Quem lhe disse isso?

-Por que aceitaria? O erro foi meu e você não deveria desposar alguém que comete esse tipo de erro...

-Não aconteceu nada, Vega.

-No entanto, não aconteceu nada por que você interferiu, e eu continuo sendo a mesma inconseqüente de antes... Eu vi como você ficou e... Eu tenho medo de continuar a fazer coisas que te magoem...

Ele a puxou para seus braços, a envolvendo, deixando, mas uma vez, que a noiva chorasse.

-Eu tenho mais medo quando você faz algo que magoe a si mesmo, sabia? – sussurrou ele – A verdade é que eu te amo demais, pequena, é por isso que vou me casar com você, mesmo que tu creias que minha atitude é errada.

O soluçar dela pareceu diminuir enquanto Jack acariciava-lhe os cabelos. Logo ele a sentia se alinhar melhor em seus braços.

Então a pequena murmurou-lhe algo inaudível.

-O que?

-Eu... Também te amo... – repetiu. Depois, levantou a cabeça do ombro dele, para encarar a expressão meio perplexa, meio feliz de Jack.

-Quando ele... Quando percebi o que Malfoy queria fazer... A única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era que eu não queria ser dele, Jack... Eu queria ser sua.

Ele sorriu... O sorriso mais sincero e feliz de toda à noite.  
-Ora, ora, ora, onde foi parar aquela história de _"uma Black não pertence a ninguém"_? – gracejou, fazendo-a dar um leve sorriso enquanto batia em seu ombro se fingindo contrariada.

Jack voltou a puxá-la para junto do peito, a apertando mais ainda contra si.

-Sempre fostes minha, pequena. Quem demorou para entender isso foi você.

Ela o percebeu mexer nas próprias vestes e acompanhou o movimento da mão que tirava uma pequena caixa do bolso.

-Tome...

-O que é isso? – perguntou curiosa.

-Seu presente de aniversario... E de noivado. Ia entregá-lo durante a festa, mas... Bom, de qualquer forma ai está, espero que goste.

Uma jóia, um anel que pelo brilho deveria ter sido caríssimo, notara ela ao abrir a pequena caixinha.

-Mas... Como? – não queria expor com palavras a duvida. Mas Vega sabia muito bem que o noivo não era a pessoa mais rica do mundo. Bom, sendo herdeiro dos Potter ele tinha uma posição privilegiada sim, mas ela duvidava que Jack tivesse aceitado dinheiro do pai para comprar-lhe uma jóia.

-Foi da minha avó... Segundo o senhor Potter ela queria que eu desse isso à minha futura esposa, no dia do nosso noivado. – deu de ombros – Só estou cumprindo um pedido dela... Mas se não gostou posso devolvê-lo...

-Eu amei... – disse sorrindo – Só não estava esperando. – colocou a jóia no dedo e Jack se surpreendeu por caber-lhe tão perfeitamente, sem necessidade de ajustes mágicos – Vou ficar honrada em usar algo que foi de sua avó.

-Acredito que ela também ficaria... - disse, antes de beijá-la, tocando de leve os lábios.

Vega levou uma das mãos ao rosto dele, não o deixando afastar, e logo o beijo se tornou mais demorado e profundo, como aquele o qual ele roubara certa vez.

Só que agora ela não o afastaria.

Na verdade foi o próprio Jack quem se afastou, ofegante.

-Melhor eu ir pequena... – ela fez beicinho – Não me olhe assim, sua tia vai me matar se me encontrar aqui quando voltar. Ela deixou isso muito claro.

-Mas eu não quero ficar sozinha... – disse manhosa – Você podia ficar até ela chegar. Eu te defendo.

Ele riu. Depois, já aceitando o oferecimento da noiva, se recostou ao lado dela, abrindo o braço para que Vega se deitasse em seu peito. O que a garota fez prontamente.  
Jack ainda teve o cuidado de permanecer por cima da coberta, para não deixar que a tia da menina pensasse que havia passado dos limites antes da hora.  
Não acreditou que se demoraria muito naquela situação, já que Andrômeda certamente já estaria de volta em pouco tempo agora.

Mas antes que a mulher de seu pai retornasse, porém, o sono o pegou e ele acabou adormecendo, assim como sua pequena ao seu lado.

Um descanso justo após uma festa tão conturbada.

88888888888

_O caminho até a cozinha nunca fora tão longo_, Andrômeda permitiu-se pensar. E, aparentemente, o fato de sua mente ter ficado mais desanuviada por ver que sua sobrinha estava um pouco melhor fazia com que ela notasse o quanto àquela situação a deixara cansada.  
Um silêncio solene perdurava pelos corredores, quebrados apenas pelos seus passos, que ecoavam sem pressa pelo recinto. Suspirando, a mulher balançou a cabeça a fim de espantar algumas lembranças incômodas em sua mente e apertou o passo, avistando a porta que dava acesso à cozinha no final da passagem.  
Delicadamente, pousou seus dedos finos sobre a tranca da porta e a abriu, empurrando-a devagar. A luz das tochas acesas que iluminavam aquele corredor feriram o breu que estava instalado no recinto, tornando claro os contornos de um homem sentando serenamente em uma das cadeiras dali.

Os seus braços estavam sobre o encosto do móvel, e ele descansava-a neles, mantendo o rosto fora de vista, mas aqueles cabelos arrepiados eram inconfundíveis aos seus olhos. Um suspiro escapou dos lábios da mulher e ela pensou, ironicamente, que aquele dia não podia estar sendo melhor.

Alexander parecia estar tão absorto em sua própria consciência que pareceu não notar a presença dela no recinto. Desistindo da água que fora buscar, Andrômeda girou os calcanhares e se preparava para sair da cozinha, quando o homem resolvera se pronunciar.  
-Não precisa sair só porque eu estou presente, Andrômeda. - ele falou num ar cansado e, voltando-se para ele, Andrômeda notou que Alexander erguera o rosto e fitava-a com os olhos estreitados por causa da iluminação atrás dela. Ele a estudou por longos minutos e sorriu um pouco antes de prosseguir. - Veio me libertar? - ele gracejou, ao que ela franziu o cenho, sem entender. - O que vejo me lembra ligeiramente um anjo que veio conduzir para o paraíso alguém que fora condenado a passar a eternidade no purgatório.  
Ela revirou os olhos, mas sabia que ele tinha notado um meio sorriso que ela deixara escapar de seus lábios.  
-Você sempre me dizia isso quando eu o encontrava, assim, nessa mesma posição, quando eu ia procurá-lo na calada da noite se acordasse e não te encontrasse ao meu lado. - ela falou num ar sereno e Alex arriscou um sorriso. Automaticamente, Andrômeda esboçou um ar sisudo. - Mas isso não significa...

-... que você veio aqui porque esperava que eu estivesse aqui. - ele a completou, desanimado. - Sim, eu sei. Eu vim aqui porque a escuridão sempre me acalma. E também me ajuda a pensar e esquecer dos problemas. - ela lhe deitou um ar meio indiferente, pois sabia que ele, de certo modo, estava se referindo a eles.  
-Você sempre teve hábitos muito estranhos. - Andrômeda confessou num suspiro. - Está preocupado, não está? - ela questionou depois de alguns instantes em silêncio.

-Você acha que deveria? - Alexander rebateu com outra pergunta.

-Sim, deveria. - respondeu, amarga. - Afinal, o filho é seu, não?

-Também poderia ser seu se assim considerasse. - ele falou num suspiro. Andrômeda abriu a boca para retorquir, mas estava cansada demais para prosseguir numa discussão com ele. Respirando fundo, ela tornou a dar as costas para ele.

-Eu vou embora. - ela falou, baixinho, mas parou quando sentiu a mão dele sobre o seu braço.

-Andrômeda, por favor... - Alexander a chamou com carinho, arrancando um soluço dos lábios dela como resposta. Sem ao menos entender porque estava chorando, ou porque sentia o corpo todo tremer, a mulher deixou-se ser abraçada por ele, reconfortada pelo calor que emanava daquele corpo.

-Hum, parece que meu ar necessitado quebrou a muralha de gelo mais uma vez. - ela ouviu a voz dele rente ao seu ouvido e, involuntariamente, riu de leve, aconchegando-se mais em seus braços.

-Não alimente sua vaidade, você apenas me pegou numa hora em que eu estou mais sensível. - ela retrucou com teimosia.

-Sensível...? Andy, você pode ser tudo nessa vida, menos sensível. - ele avaliou, rindo. - Eu que o diga.

Andrômeda se recordou que não era só a destemia que lhe fizera se apaixonar pelo homem que a aninhava em seus braços, a estúpida mania de ver sempre o lado otimista das coisas e brincar com tudo o que ele poderia achar que seria engraçado era outro motivo.

-Você é um tolo, Alexander. Além de... - ela parou quando ele a apertou mais em seus braços.

-Andy... - ele a chamou depois de algum tempo em silêncio. Andrômeda sentiu que ele se afastava lentamente dela e estranhou um pouco. - Você me perdoa?  
A mulher piscou, atordoada, mas, pela sombra nublando o olhar do homem a sua frente rapidamente associou a frase ao fato que ele estava se referindo, e não era por ter mentido por tantos anos sobre o fato de ter tido um filho muito antes de ter se casado com ela.

Suspirando, sentiu seus olhos arderem e abaixou o olhar, ressentida com as lembranças daquela fatídica noite.  
-Não tem nada para eu perdoar, Alexander, o que aconteceu comigo não foi sua culpa. - ela falou com a voz embargada.

-Foi, em parte, minha culpa. Eu devia ter lutado contra a decisão de meu pai em desposá-la, já que...

-Você estava com a mãe do Lancaster. - ela falou, amarga. - Eu ainda não sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui e...  
-Andrômeda... - ele novamente a puxou quando ela fez menção de ir embora e, dessa vez, o homem foi mais eficaz. Alexander fechou a porta da cozinha e se pôs entre ela e a esposa. - pare de fugir, você sabe que precisamos conversar sobre isso. Você sabe que...

-Alex, por favor... - ela pediu num ar fatigado, como se quisesse fazê-lo entender que aquele não era um bom momento. Ela não podia vê-lo nitidamente, mas sabia que ele estava demonstrando o mesmo ar de coragem que o Lancaster esboçara a alguns instantes atrás.

-Você estaria certa em dizer que eu abandonei, de certa forma, a Helena e o Jack quando me casei com você.  
-De certa forma? Potter, eu deduzi que se _ela _ainda estivesse viva, aquele rapaz não seria o único bastardo a existir.

Alexander respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos.  
-Você a amava, não é? - ela acusou com a voz meio carregada. - Você a amava e até hoje se arrepende da época em que foi covarde o bastante para não assumir sua paixão por uma camponesa. E... - ela riu, meio amarga. - era muito fácil ter se casado com uma mulher... - ela respirou fundo, tentando engolir um soluço. - uma mulher deflorada, não é? Assim, você poderia se recusar a ter qualquer coisa comigo, enquanto podia ir todas as noites atrás... atrás da outra. E, ainda por cima, ainda por cima... - as palavras se perderam em seus lábios e ela enterrou o rosto nas mãos. - Eu sou uma idiota por ainda me importar com essas coisas.

-Sim, seria mentira minha dizer que eu não gostava dela. Mas eu não amava a Helena mais do que eu amava e amo você, Andy. - Alexander falou num ar sério. - Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que eu desejava ser feliz com você, eu simplesmente não podia esquecer do meu passado. Eu tinha um filho, e isso era um fato. Eu simplesmente não podia negar isso. - ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. - E contar essa parte da minha história para você só iria piorar as coisas, porque você me odiava.

-Eu não odiava você. - ela falou, amarga. - Eu odiava tudo que você representava em minhas lembranças. Você também era um homem; você, obviamente, seria igualmente cruel como aqueles malditos saqueadores... São todos iguais. - ela agradecia mentalmente pelo fato de, talvez, ele não enxergar as lágrimas que rolavam incontroláveis pelo seu rosto, apesar de crer que sua voz embargada a denunciava claramente. - E você foi cruel, Alex, você foi cruel todas as vezes que dizia que me amava e todas as vezes em que me consolava quando eu lamentava que não conseguia dar a você o filho que você tanto desejava. Acredito que você se lembrava do Lancaster em todas as ocasiões que conversávamos sobre isso, não é? Eu... eu... - ela apertou os olhos com a palma das mãos e respirou fundo.  
-Andrômeda... - ela ouviu a voz dele próxima a si e as mãos dele delicadamente sobre os seus pulsos. - Por que você tem que ser sempre tão teimosa? - ele insinuou ao que ela o encarou firmemente nos olhos.

Agora que estavam mais próximos, ela notou uma lágrima brilhando na bochecha dele.

-Porque você é um dissimulado, Potter, e que, por mais que eu saiba disso, eu não consigo ter raiva de você.  
-Eu já disse que amo a nossa filha, Andy. E já disse várias vezes que se eu realmente não amasse você, de verdade, jamais concordaria em me casar com você. Principalmente depois do que aconteceu naquela maldita viagem...

-É mentira... Eu não... Eu não quero ouvir isso... Eu...

-Andrômeda, por favor, você me conhece, você acredita mesmo que eu estaria aqui se não me importasse com você? Acreditaria mesmo que, se eu não te amasse de verdade, esperaria por tanto tempo para tê-la em meus braços a primeira vez? Na noite em que sentisse preparada, que estivesse segura o bastante para saber que eu não era igual a eles? E, droga, Andy, estávamos tão bem na época... Contar sobre um filho antigo que eu pensei que estava morto... Eu pensei que poderia acabar com todo o esforço que eu fiz para quebrar a muralha que você conseguiu construir ao redor de si. Andy, você não sabe o quanto eu sinto a sua falta... Você não sabe o quanto eu sinto falta de estar ao seu lado desde que você saiu da nossa casa.

-Eu... - ela soluçou. - Eu também sinto sua falta, Alex... - ela viu um sorriso satisfeito brincar no rosto de Alexander.

-Sei que sente. - ele falou num ar pomposo. Ela soltou um riso em meio ao soluço e meneou a cabeça.  
-Estúpido.  
-Hum, eu também amo você. - ele falou, rindo.

-Alex... - ela abaixou o olhar, envergonhada.

-E então? - insistiu, buscando pelo olhar dela e Andrômeda notou num breve revirar de olhos que ele sorria largamente.

-Então o quê?

-Posso me aproximar de você sem que objetos voem em minha direção?

-Você está perto. - ela falou num falso ar aborrecido. - E também está inteiro.

-Essa é uma permissão?

-Permissão para quê, Alexander? - ela arqueou a sobrancelha e, já esperando por isso, entreabriu os lábios quando ele se aproximou. Correspondendo ao beijo dele com fervor.

Talvez, ainda houvesse motivos para novas discussões, ou até mesmo essa não havia se encerrado realmente.

Mas, quando Alexander sentiu as mãos dela sobre os seus cabelos, e Andrômeda notou que ele a apertava contra si pela cintura, ambos souberam que isso poderia ser feito em outra ocasião. Uma ocasião bem distante, na verdade.

88888888888

Quando os primeiros raios de luz incidiram sobre seus olhos, Jack os abriu sonolentamente. Um leve sorriso cortou sua face ao notar sua pequena dormindo tranqüila em seus braços, e então, num sobressalto percebeu que não deveria estar ali.

Olhou ao redor, notando que o motivo de sua permanecia indevida fora o fato de que mulher de seu pai não retornara aos aposentos. Acabara pegando no sono, concluiu.

Com cuidado tirou o braço que envolvia a garota e se levantou da cama, saindo do quarto após beijar-lhe a testa.

Deu graças ao por todo castelo parecer ainda dormir. Chegou ao próprio aposento sem ser surpreendido, entrou e fechou a porta a trás de si, num suspiro de alivio.

-Ora, ora, ora, já não era sem tempo, senhor Jack Lancaster Potter...

A voz de Eric o fez dar um pulo antes de encarar os amigos que, ao que parecia, o estavam aguardando no quarto. Voltou a respirar ao se dar conta que apenas o príncipe e Noah se encontravam ali, a sorrir para ele. Cygnus não estava presente.

-Caramba, Eric! Que susto... – chiou, levando uma das mãos ao peito – O que diabos fazem aqui?

-Viemos combinar nossa tática para proteger o Cygnus hoje, no duelo. – respondeu Noah, com um sorriso levemente irritante nos lábios.

-Mas não o encontramos... Estávamos preocupados.

-Pela sua cara de deboche, Eric, duvido muito que estivessem preocupados comigo.

-Mas estávamos... Nós estávamos, sim... Com a Marlene solta no castelo era para se ficar preocupado, não? – ele riu enquanto o amigo expunha um ar carrancudo - Mas eu fui até o quarto da minha irmã e confirmei que ela estava lá, dormindo, sozinha... Ai a preocupação passou. – o sorriso debochado voltou a brotar no belo rosto do príncipe – Então, posso ver que não trocou de roupa ainda, meu caro amigo... Não dormiu no seu quarto pelo visto. Interessante.

-O que sua alteza esta querendo insinuar, afinal?

-Que você passou a noite com a sua pequena, o que mais?! – foi à vez de Noah alfinetá-lo.

A risada do loiro se juntou a do príncipe, e Jack fora incapaz de ralhar com os dois. Apenas sorriu levemente, embora suas feições não demonstrassem a alegria que os amigos esperavam.

-Heim, o que foi? Não está feliz? – o loiro franziu o cenho – Nem parece que conseguiu ficar noivo da irmã do Cygnus.

-Ah eu estou feliz, Noah... Só estou, cansado... – sentou-se na própria cama.

-Sua noiva andou te cansando? – perguntou o príncipe malicioso. E Jack não podia se quer reclamar da gracinha, já que ele próprio sempre era o primeiro a fazê-las quando o assunto eram os relacionamentos afetivos dos amigos.

-É... Pode se dizer que sim... – resmungou.

Eric e Noah se entreolharam, preocupados.

-O que aconteceu Jack? – perguntou o moreno.

O jovem Potter respirou profundamente, antes de encarar os amigos.

-Era suposto que eu não contasse a ninguém, mas eu preciso conversar com alguém sobre o que aconteceu... Eu não vou agüentar guardar isso sozinho...

A mão forte e pesada de Noah pousou sobre o seu ombro, o amparando.

-Estamos aqui para ouvi-lo, meu amigo...

Ele abriu a boca, mas a fechou em seguida assim que escutou a porta do quarto ranger.

Como esperava Cygnus apareceu e, um olhar discreto de Jack deixou claro aos demais que a conversa ficaria para depois.

-Que bom que já estão todos de pé... – disso o recém chegado, sorridente – Hey Jack, o que fazes com as roupas de festa ainda... Foram comemorar o seu noivado na taberna e nem me chamaram, é?

Jack riu.

-Acreditamos que estivesse com problemas demais para resolver na noite de ontem. Não queríamos incomodar. – gracejou.

-Realmente, se eu tivesse saído para uma taberna ontem, acho que a Perse me matava. – riu – Mas sei que também não foram... O que houve pra não trocar de roupa?

-Passei a noite em claro.

-Parece mesmo preocupado. – Cygnus sentou-se em uma das poltronas que haviam próximas a cama, na outra Eric se mantinha acomodado e atento a conversa.

-O fato do meu futuro cunhado ter conseguido arrumar um duelo na festa do meu noivado não seria suficiente para me deixar preocupado?

-Não, não acho. – deu de ombros – O duelo já era esperado, sabe muito bem disso. – ele estreitou os olhos – Por isso não me diga que o motivo da sua preocupação sou eu, meu caro, por que sei muito bem que não é... Vamos diga o que houve?

Foi a vez de Jack dar de ombros.

-Nada demais, Cygnus. – sorriu – Medo de casar, talvez.

-E, esse medo pode resultar na possibilidade de você desistir de casar com a minha irmãzinha?

-Não.

Cygnus balançou a mão.

-Então deixemos para lá essas preocupações idiotas e vamos descer. – levantou-se da poltrona – Vocês precisam se preparar para me ajudarem nesse duelo... A Perse andou me contando algumas coisas desses parentes italianos dela e... Bem... Subitamente minha mãe me pareceu um anjo de candura, se é que me entendem...

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

Bom gente, esse até que não demorou tanto, espero que tenham gostado também. As coisas estão começando a ficar mais serias para nossos meninos. Casamentos, filhos, duelos... É... vida adulta! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, bom, vamos aos comentários ne.

Luize Black – Mana!!!! Já mandei uma MSN particular te localizando NE, a personagem da Adara é a Persephone! Isso mesmo, ela que escolheu nome, criou a personalidade e tal da futura mãe de todos nós (Black)! Particulrmente eu gosto bastante da Perse, principalmente pq ela consegue ser o par perfeito pro Cygnus... mas, assim como vc, tb sou J&V !!!! kkkkkkkkkkk Ve se aparece e comenta mais heim... bjsss

Murilo – faça Murilo! Firme e forte como sempre heim.... Ah, o Cygnus não é idiota poxa, ele só não presa pela rapidez de pensamento, só isso kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, o Jaque *perfeito* que já tinha percebido a milénios kkkkkk. Eu (Mira) patrticularmente espero que a Sté e o Principe se resolvam de uma vez mesmo. O duelo vai acontecer logo logo, ok, aguarde. E continue cumprindo sua promessa heim! rs

Zia Black – kk muito bem percebido a questão da decendencia do Cygnus heim, rsrsrssr, mas se bem que o pai dele tb é boa gente, (afinal, o primeiro Sirius tinha que ter sido um Sirius a altura, não é?) Mas comente mais a fic poxa, nõ vale só pedidos para postarmos mais rápido..... ok ok, vale sim kkkk bjs e valeu por acompanhar!

Kyra Motta – Cygnus não pode morrer? Ahhhhh Kyra! Qual a graça kkkkkkkkk, brincaderinha, brincaderinha... o Cygnus não pode mesmo morrer, pelo menos não antes de fazer um herdeiro e... ups... ele já fez né :D... "V&J 4ever" mais uma para o fã clube!!!

vivi – valeu pelo elogio Vivi... E, como sempre, desculpe-nos a demora. bjs

Bom galera, vamos ficando por aqui, ate a proxima... bjs


	43. O dia seguinte

**Capitulo XLI**

**O dia seguinte

* * *

**

Betel encarava o céu azul sentada no parapeito da janela com um ar, aparentemente, sereno, mas quem a observasse com mais atenção, repararia que tinha certo quê de apreensão e impaciência nas suas delicadas feições.

Estavam todas as Black, exceto Vega (que segundo sua tia Andrômeda ainda estava meio doente não seria bom incomodá-la), reunidas no quarto de Perse, que se encontrava mais pálida do que o normal e com os olhos meios úmidos por causa das lágrimas, praguejando baixinho contra Cygnus, alegando que seria capaz de ressuscitá-lo só para ter o prazer de matá-lo novamente se não vencesse aquela merda de duelo. Mesmo que não desse a entender que estava receosa pela vida do rapaz, todas sabiam que ela estava tão ou mais apreensiva do que todas elas.

-Ah, pelo amor de Merlim, não me tratem como uma doente. - Betel ouviu a tia protestar, quando uma Stella muito séria quis lhe dar, pela terceira vez, o que parecia ser uma poção revigorante.

-Você está grávida, Tia Persephone, tem que pensar não só em você, mas na vida que carrega dentro de si. - a sobrinha rebateu, num olhar firme.

-Eu não preciso dessa porcaria, eu só quero que o Cygnus volte. E logo. - ela reprimiu um arroubo de raiva. - Maldição! Por que os homens sempre tendenciam a resolver as coisas por meio da força bruta, não podem agir como pessoas civilizadas pelo menos uma vez em sua existência?

-É um pouco difícil. - Stella falou num dar de ombros, colocando o frasco em cima do criado mudo, enquanto Lynx aninhava a tia em seus braços e acariciava-lhe os cabelos.

Silêncio seguido de um longo suspiro impaciente de Betel. De súbito, a moça voltou-se para as irmãs e a tia com a feição mais carregada.

-Então é isso?

O trio próximo à cama a encarou confuso.

-Isso? – perguntou a mais velha das irmãs.

-Vocês vão ficar ai, sentadas, esperando aquele italiano matar nosso irmão...

-Ele não vai matar o Cygnus, Betel... – falou, mais uma vez, Lynx, sinalizando a tia com a cabeça, numa demonstração de que tais palavras não deveriam ser ditas na sua frente.

E provavelmente estava coberta de razão já que Persephone desabou a chorar novamente.

Betelguese, por sua vez, não se martirizou com as lágrimas da grávida. Revirou os olhos, ainda enfurecida.

-Aquele italiano maldito joga sujo! Vocês sabem muito bem que a família da mamãe não é da mais confiáveis do mundo...

-Como a nossa... – resmungou Stella, lembrando da diversas histórias de família em que duelos foram vencidos de forma não muito honrada.

-Exatamente, como a nossa... – voltou a brandar Betel – E, se vocês não vão tomar nenhuma providencia para que Guatemo não leve a melhor nisso, eu vou!

-Betel... Não há motivos para alarde, os rapazes estarão lá também.

Betelguese soltou um riso debochado.

-Ah sim, o Potter Bastardo, o trouxa lobisomem e o sangue ruim do príncipe! – ela pulou do parapeito onde estava e seguiu em direção a porta – Bela escolta mesmo!

–Betel! - tentou chamar Lynx, mas a irmã já saia porta a fora – Ai droga... Isso não vai dar certo...

Betel respirou fundo, já parada no meio do corredor, ouvindo a porta bater com um estrondo atrás de si. Simplesmente não entendia como as irmãs e a tia podiam ficar tão conformadas assim. É claro que elas tinham que fazer algo! E, se as outras não queriam cooperar, ela iria agir sozinha.

Apesar de estar absorta em seus próprios pensamentos, reconheceu a cabeleira ruiva de Lyra dobrar o final do corredor. Com um ar desconfiado, apertou o passo para alcançá-la e quando o fez, percebeu que ela não estava correndo sozinha.

-O que vocês duas estão fazendo aqui? - perguntou, sua voz inquiridora ecoando pelo corredor.

As duas pararam, de súbito, e se voltaram para Betel, meio pálidas. A metamorfo-maga mirou as duas, demorando-se mais um pouco na pequena Sarah. Involuntariamente sorriu. Tinha tido uma grande idéia.

88888888888

Os quatro rapazes já alcançavam o grande portão da entrada do castelo quando foram subitamente abordados por uma ruivinha ofegante.

-Vossa alteza! Vossa alteza!

Os quatro pareciam surpresos pela intromissão. Não esperavam ser interrompidos antes do duelo. Não havia descido para o desjejum, nem tão pouco procurado qualquer outro habitante do castelo, era um costume bruxo.

Eles trocaram um olhar significativo antes que Eric desse alguns passos para frente e Lyra se emparelhasse a ele, com as mãos no coração para recuperar o fôlego.

-O que houve, Lyra? - perguntou quando considerou tempo suficiente para que ela pudesse falar normalmente.

-Vossa alteza, a sua irmã... - a feição intrigada de Eric, automaticamente, foi substituída por uma visivelmente preocupada.

-Lyra, aconteceu algo com a Sarah?

-Ah, não... - ela disse, por motivo de um reflexo idiota que tinha e a impulsionava a responder a verdade quando perguntada - quer dizer, sim... Bom, não exatamente...

-Senhorita Lyra, o que aconteceu com a Sarah?

-Nós estávamos na biblioteca e ela, de repente, desmaiou e... E...

Eric nem ao menos esperou a ruivinha concluir a frase. Encarando os amigos mais uma vez, especialmente Cygnus, que assentira de leve tão logo seu olhar se encontrara com o dele, voltou para o castelo a passadas rápidas, rumando imediatamente à biblioteca.

Lyra, a muito custo, escondeu um sorriso no rosto e voltou-se para os outros três, que a encaravam firmemente.

-Para onde vocês estão indo? - perguntou, meio confusa.

-O_ tio_ Cygnus vai resolver um assunto de gente grande, ruivinha, é mais seguro você ficar no castelo. - Cygnus falou num meio sorriso.

-Ora, Cygnus, não me trate como criança! São só alguns anos de diferença. - ela protestou, revoltada, ficando furiosamente vermelha e cruzando os braços na frente do corpo. - Eu já tenho... - ela parou de falar ao ver a feição do irmão estranhamente séria. - E o que você está olhando, Jack?

-O Cygnus está certo, Lyra. Você _não_ pode e nem deve ficar aqui. _É perigoso_.

-Se é perigoso para mim, é para vocês também. - insinuou, determinada. - O que vocês três estão aprontando? - perguntou, desconfiada.

Jack revirou os olhos, impaciente, principalmente ao notar que Cygnus o encarava como dizia que a irmã era dele e era ele quem tinha que resolver a situação. Noah, contudo, permanecia calado, observando atentamente o campo que se estendia a sua frente, a fim de encontrar algum indício da chegada do Italiano.

-Lyra, eu vou pedir uma última vez. - Jack falou num ar mais autoritário. - Ou você volta para o castelo por bem ou eu...

-Vocês vão para o duelo agora, não é?- ela interrompeu a fala do irmão, alteando a voz para se fazer presente. - É esse o assunto de gente grande, Cygnus?

-É, isso mesmo; e você, definitivamente, está nos atrasando. - o próprio resmungou, já impaciente.

-Agora é que eu não vou mesmo! - ela disse num tom firme. Jack e Cygnus deixaram escapar um muxoxo contrariado. - Vou ficar e ajudar.

-Como se você não tem nem varinha? - insinuou Cygnus num resmungo.

-O Noah também não tem, e nem por isso ele vai ficar lá no castelo sem fazer nada. - disse num ar triunfante.

-Espadas também são muito úteis nessas horas, Lyra. - Jack respondeu, antes que um Noah meio envergonhado ou um Cygnus irritado respondesse. - E, mesmo que você estivesse de posse de uma, só estuporado eu deixaria minha irmã correr um risco desses.

-Mas... - ela começou, indignada, ainda sem se dar por vencida, mas se calou ao ouvir uma nova voz dizer algo um pouco atrás dela.

-É uma atitude muito nobre a sua, Lyra. - Matt Lupin começou, atraindo a atenção de todos para si. Lyra não pôde conter um largo sorriso ante o elogio. - Mas, como seu irmão disse, você não está de posse de uma varinha ou de uma espada, e o Guatemo pode usá-la para atingi-los, de algum modo. E, sinceramente, eu não gostaria que você corresse esse risco.

Matt, que até então seguira a ruiva com o olhar, voltou-se para os outros três e percebeu que eles ainda tinham o olhar sobre si.

-Vim ajudar vocês, mesmo que ache que boas palavras são mais eficazes do que a força física para que se entre em um acordo.

-Sua ajuda será bem-vinda. - Cygnus falou num aceno com a cabeça. - Vamos logo, já perdemos tempo demais.

Recomeçaram a caminhada. Jack ainda estava com a sobrancelha arqueada ante o que acabara de presenciar quando sentiu alguém lhe tocar o ombro, quando se voltou para quem quer que seja, notou Noah encarando-o com um meio sorriso.

-É minha impressão ou você acaba de ganhar um cunhado?

-Sem comentários. - ele resmungou entre dentes, meio enciumado.

-Parece que a sua irmã gosta do Matthew. - insistiu Noah.

-O que isso importa? Ela é muito nova para ele...

-Cygnus também achava que Vega era muito nova para você, e, no entanto...

-Ah, cala essa boca!

O amigo apenas prendeu o riso, deixando um Jack ainda mais aborrecido.

-Hey! – os quatro foram novamente retardados por um novo chamado vindo de trás.

Cygnus revirou os olhos enquanto se virava novamente.

-O que foi agora?

O príncipe vinha correndo ao encontro deles.

-Está tudo bem com a Sarah? – perguntou Noah, preocupado.

Eric o encarou com a expressão confusa por um momento.

-Ah, a Sarah, sim esta... Só um mal estar tolo.

-Será que podemos ir? – perguntou Cygnus – Daqui a pouco o italiano vai achar que eu fugi do duelo... – resmungou novamente, seguindo para o ponto previamente combinado, com os quatro rapazes a segui-lo.

Não houve mais nenhuma interrupção.

88888888888

As irmãs Black permaneciam quietas ao lado de sua tia e futura cunhada que havia, finalmente, conseguido dormir um pouco. Stella mal pode acreditar quando conseguiu a vencer pelo cansaço e a feito tomar a poção que também tinha substancias tranqüilizadoras.

Quando o elfo da família apareceu, ela e Lynx lançaram-lhe um olhar carrancudo antes mesmo que ele abrisse a boca, levando (as duas) o dedo indicador à boca, pedindo-lhe silencio.

Winly abaixou as orelhas e apontou receosa para Stella, que logo entendeu ser para ela o recado.

Levantou-se acenou para a irmã e saiu do quarto, atrás da elfa.

-O que houve, Winly?

-Menina Black precisa ir a biblioteca.

Stella estranhou.

-Ora, por que?

-Menina Potti pediu para a senhorita ir até lá... Disse precisa ajuda.

-Que tipo de ajuda?

A elfa deu de ombros antes de piscar os olhinhos.

Indecisa entre deixar a tia aos cuidados de Lynx ou mandar dizer a Lyra que não poderia atendê-la no momento, Stella acabou optando pela primeira opção, já que Persephone havia caído no sono afinal.

-Certo Winly, obrigada, eu já vou até lá.

Ao perceber que Stella voltava para o quarto novamente, a fim de avisar a irmã, a elfa se alarmou um pouco.

-Menina Potti diz ser urgente!

Stella estranhou mais uma vez.

-Certo... Avise a Lynx onde fui, por favor. – disse, seguindo o corredor na direção da biblioteca.

Stella caminhava um pouco apreensiva e desconfiada. A cada passo que dava, seus pensamentos buscavam por uma resposta, mas, aparentemente, ela não via nenhuma razão para a prima chamá-la à biblioteca e que fosse um assunto de urgência. Respirando fundo, apertou o passo, pois não desejava se demorar por muito tempo.

Chegou em frente à porta da biblioteca sem ao menos ter se dado conta. Lentamente, envolveu o trinco com uma das mãos e o abriu, sem pressa.

-Lyra? - chamou a ruiva, mas não houve resposta. Meio impaciente, adentrou o recinto a passos curtos, fechando calmamente a porta ao passar.

-Lyra, a Winly me disse que queria falar comigo, o que aconteceu? - ela alteou um pouco a voz, tentando se fazer ouvir no enorme recinto. Bufou de raiva baixinho com a parca idéia que lhe apareceu de ter o trabalho de procurá-la. No entanto, sua intuição ainda lhe dizia que havia algo de muito errado com aquela história...

Mesmo assim, passou a procurar a ruivinha pelo recinto, até que um ruído de passos atrairá-lhe a atenção. Voltou-se bruscamente para o local que julgara ser a sua origem e respirou fundo.

-Lyra, você...

-Sarah, você...

As vozes morreram quase que automático quando os olhares dos dois se encontraram.

-Stella?

-Eric?

E, muito embora os corações de ambos estivessem dando solavancos ao repentino encontro, eles tiveram sua atenção desviada para placa de madeira maciça que havia batido de repente.

-O porta... – começou a dizer o príncipe, mas o clic inconfundível da tranca da mesma o interrompeu.

-Hey! Trancaram a gente aqui!

-Obviamente. - ele concordou num ar cansado, comprovando o fato ao tentar abri-la. Rapidamente, retirou a varinha do bolso e testou alguns feitiços que sabia para abrir a porta, mas nenhum surtiu efeito. - É, definitivamente, estamos trancados.

Sté viu Eric sorrir um pouco para ela, mas não retribuiu o sorriso, procurando ignorar o calor que subiu pelo seu corpo com o fato. Em silêncio, ocupou uma das poltronas do recinto e procurou desviar o olhar dele, ligeiramente incomodada.

-Por que você está aqui? - ela ouviu o rapaz perguntar gentilmente.

-Lyra me chamou... - disse num resmungo. A expressão de curiosidade do príncipe não pareceu melhorar, contudo - Nossa elfa me deu um recado dela... E você, o que faz aqui?

-A Lyra me chamou... - ele começou, repetindo a fala dela e sorriu quando ela o encarou com a sobrancelha meio arqueada. - em pessoa, dizendo que a Sarah tinha desmaiado aqui, na biblioteca. - completou num suspiro. - Eu vim logo saber o que havia acontecido e, então, aqui estou eu.

Stella viu o rapaz dar de ombros e se aproximar, desabando numa poltrona a sua frente com uma expressão desolada em seu rosto.

-Droga, se eu soubesse que não foi nada demais, seguiria com Cygnus. - ele passou a mão pelos cabelos num gesto nervoso.

-O duelo! – Stela deu um pulo da poltrona se colocando de pé. – Vocês estavam indo para o duelo!

-É... Estávamos... Mas eu, não estou mais... Estou trancado nessa maldita biblioteca com você. – bufou – Não que a companhia não seja agradável, mas... – levantou-se também – acredito que seria mais útil por lá... E não aqui.

-Por que você não me disse isso antes? - ela disse, sem fôlego, antes mesmo que freasse as palavras. Eric arqueou uma sobrancelha, sério.

-E por que eu diria? Você não se importa, não é mesmo?

-Eu... - ela começou, ligeiramente envergonhada. - Não ter nada com você, não significa que eu não me importe com sua segurança, Eric.

-Quando a senhorita diz que, aparentemente, se importa com a [i]_minha_[/i] segurança, a senhorita está se referindo ao Eric ou ao Príncipe? - ele questionou calmamente.

-Que diferença faz, afinal? Tanto o Eric quanto o príncipe seguiriam o meu irmão nesse duelo ridículo, não?

-Não é ridículo... Cygnus esta tentando proteger o que lhe pertence já há muito tempo... Algo que, daqui a mais alguns meses, ele já poderá chamar de família. E sim, importa muito para mim, com qual dos dois você realmente se preocupa.

Ela levantou o olhar, inquiridora, fingindo não ter entendido.

-Preocupar-se com seu príncipe seria algo louvável e natural. Se preocupar com o cara que te ama é outra coisa. - ele falou num ar meio rouco. - Com qual dos dois você se importa mais, Sté?

-Eu... - ela começou, rouca, sentindo a respiração falhar um pouco e o coração bater descompassado no peito. - Eu não sei...

-Sté... Por que você continua mentindo para si mesma dessa forma? - ele disse, aproximando-se sorrateiramente dela.

-Eric... Não vai dar certo. - ela confessou num murmúrio rouco, abaixando o olhar lentamente. - Somos de dois mundos diferentes e quando você...

As palavras se perderam na mente de Sté quando percebeu que Eric a tomara em seus braços, beijando-a de forma apaixonada. Inspirou profundamente, um tanto quanto surpresa, antes de corresponder com fervor, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço lentamente.

Do lado de fora, duas garotinhas recém saídas da infância comemoravam em silencio o resultado do plano que montaram.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

_Ola... tem alguém lendo a fic ainda???? Kkkkk_

_Bom, eu sei que eu demoro, mas não me deixem só!!!! Fiquei tão triste pq foram poucos os contrários... (aquela q ainda se acha no direito de reclamar ainda kkkkk)._

_Bom, agradecimentos especiais para Zia Black, Luize Black e Murilo que não me deixaram só! Kkkk_

_Até mais e todos bjs  
_

_Mira_


	44. O duelo

**Capitulo XLII**

**O duelo**

Quando Cygnus e os outros chegaram ao local combinado, Guatemo e seus acompanhantes já estavam à sua espera.

Os olhos perspicazes do Black estudaram o local. Ele escondeu uma careta de desagrado. Se encontravam numa enorme clareira, onde as árvores se tornavam mais densas atrás do italiano e mais esparsas atrás de si.

-Atrasado, Black. - a voz de Guatemo soou imperiosa, esboçando um sorrisinho irônico. - Por um momento, achei que tivesse desistido.

-Como lhe falei anteriormente, nunca volto atrás em minhas decisões. - falou num ar sisudo, tentando manter-se tão calmo quanto tantas vezes vira o pai comportar-se ante um duelo. - Seu padrinho?

Guatemo não respondeu, porém, automaticamente, dois dos rapazes se afastaram, e um se aproximou do italiano, como se respondesse a sua pergunta. Eram quase da mesma altura, mas o outro era muito mais forte e mais largo do que o ex-noivo de Persephone.

-E o seu? - ele fez um movimento com o queixo, ressaltando a pergunta.

Jack deu um passo para a frente, postando-se ao lado de Cygnus numa zombeteira mesura.

-E os outros, o que são? - Guatemo perguntou, referindo-se a Eric, Noah e Matthew.

-Pergunto-lhe o mesmo. - Noah falou num sorriso meio de lado e o italiano não mais insistiu. Lentamente, o rapaz se aproximou de Eric, e pigarreou.

-Essas árvores estão cheia de flores... - falou num ar distraído, observando as mesmas vagamente. - Só lamento que somente cinco delas dêem frutos.

O príncipe arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, sem entender, encarando o jovem Lupin que deu de ombros discretamente. Aparentemente, essa frase não parecia ter sentido algum, Jack parecia o único a entendê-la por completo.

Os lábios de Cygnus curvaram-se num sorriso zombeteiro e ele retirou a varinha do bolso.

-Preparemos a arena, então, signore.

-Duelo até a morte, signore? - Guatemo questionou num sorriso caçoador. Cygnus deu de ombros, parecendo despreocupado.

-Morte é uma palavra um tanto quanto pesada, prefiro dizer até que um de nós e de nossos padrinhos não esteja em condições suficientes para prosseguir com o duelo . - Cygnus sorriu meio de lado. - É um tanto quanto melhor. Mas, agora, que tal acabarmos logo com isso? - completou, tentando aplacar a própria ansiedade. Jack e o padrinho de Guatemo recuaram, dando mais espaço aos duelistas. Lancaster, no entanto, observava tudo ao seu redor, a varinha em punho para qualquer tipo de imprevisto .

Num ímpeto, Guatemo e Cygnus postaram a varinha em frente ao rosto antes de prestarem uma breve reverê instante seguinte, dois jorros de luzes avermelhadas que saiu da varinha de ambos ricochetearam, chocando-se, em seguida, com o tronco das árvores.

-Tão rápido quanto o velho Sirius... - Guatemo comentou com um sorriso, enquanto iniciava um joguete de caçador e presa, fazendo ambos rodarem em círculo. - Mas será que é rápido o bastante...?

-Não quer testar para ver, Guatemo? - provocou Cygnus.

-Com prazer... _Estupefaça_! - bradou, ao que Cygnus desviou agilmente do feitiço, com a sutileza de um felino.

Noah entendeu muito pouco da luta dali em diante. Era difícil quando não se tinha idéia do que as palavras ditas por Cygnus e Guatemo significavam. Somente seus olhos, olhos de guerreiro, treinados em campos de batalha, acompanhavam as ações e reações dos feitiços, não perdendo nenhum movimento dos duelistas. Guatemo começou atacando e Cygnus, ao contrário do que ele previra, não começou tão ansioso por revidar, concentrava-se em desviar dos feitiços e se proteger.

O italiano não perdeu a chance de provocar:

-Qual o problema, Black? Está com medinho? Não tem coragem de agir como homem e me enfrentar?

Cygnus continuava calado. Noah percebia que não deveria ser nada fácil para Cygnus permanecer no seu canto, concentrando-se na luta. Os padrinhos de Guatemo apenas riam, confundindo o brilho dos olhos de Cygnus com medo.

Ele conseguia sentir a impaciência de Eric ao seu lado, principalmente quando o príncipe murmurou algo como _"por que Cygnus não parte logo pra cima dele?" _num tom irritado. Ele estranhou, Eric costumava ser bastante paciente, mas, tal como ele, já deveria estar cansado de ver Cygnus analisar e somente precaver-se contra os ataques. Aquilo, ambos sabiam, não era parte da personalidade dele.

Felizmente, não tiveram que esperar muito mais por um ataque de Black. Num momento de distração do italiano, Cygnus lançou um feitiço que passou rente ao ombro deste, provocando um corte de tamanho considerável no braço esquerdo de Guatemo. Este, por sua vez, não conseguiu esconder a surpresa e Noah tinha certeza que ele deveria estar agradecendo por ser destro.

- Opa, desculpa a pontaria. – Cygnus falou quando os olhos de Guatemo o inquiriram silenciosamente. – Dá próxima vez eu não vou errar.

O ex-noivo e, infelizmente, ainda primo de Persephone, apenas bufou em resposta, emitindo um sorriso no mínimo diabólico em seguida. Noah não tinha dúvida que Cygnus acabara de elevar o combate para um outro nível, muito mais perigoso.

Dito e feito, mesmo um trouxa conseguia ver que os feitiços lançados haviam passado da fase de simplesmente desarmar o oponente. Agora, se eles ainda não tentavam matar um ao outro, procuravam ferir o oponente gravemente. Noah ainda teve várias surpresas durante o duelo, como quando da ponta da varinha de Cygnus surgiram milhares (ok, muitas) cobras de tamanho médio que partiram para cima do italiano. A confusão desviou suficientemente a atenção de Guatemo para que Cygnus lançasse um feitiço de pernas bambas em Guatemo, que não ficou nem um pouco feliz com a situação.

- E então, Guatemo, como se sente agora? – Cygnus perguntou, em seu costumar tom superior, enquanto ria.

Infelizmente, não por muito tempo. Antes mesmo de tentar se livrar dos empecilhos que o outro colocara em seu costume, Guatemo lançou o mesmo feitiço nas pernas de Cygnus que, distraído, caiu para trás e bateu uma das pernas em uma pedra afiada. O conte por profundo e Cygnus teve que lutar para esconder a dor. Mas tal como Noah esperava, em pouco tempo ambos estavam de pé e, a julgar pela maneira como se olhavam, prontos para continuar aquela batalha. Apesar do que Cygnus havia dito antes do começo da luta, Noah duvidava que os dois fossem sair vivos daquele combate. Eric parecia pensar a mesma coisa, já que se aproximou ainda mais dele para poderem conversar sem serem ouvidos.

- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa. Não parece que Cygnus esteja com a luta ganha.

Noah deu os ombros, não sabendo o que dizer. Foi Jack quem respondeu por ele:

- Ele não ganhou. Ainda. Mas não podemos nos intrometer. Não está na hora. Seja um pouco paciente, Eric, espere o sinal.

Antes que Eric pudesse reclamar da paciência infinita da Jack, "o sinal" não tardou muito a chegar, para ambos os lados. Quando os três voltaram a olhar para o duelo, Guatemo encontrava-se estirado ao chão, vivo, mas parecendo sem qualquer condição de defesa, e a luta parecia ter chegado ao fim, com Cygnus exibindo o sorriso dos vitoriosos no rosto.

No entanto, sem que Noah pudesse dizer quem estava pronunciando o feitiço, um estupefaça atingiu Lupin e Eric, lançando-os bem longe. Noah puxou a espada ao mesmo tempo em que Jack preparava-se com a varinha. Cygnus mantinha-se em posição de alerta, com a varinha em mãos, olhando ameaçadoramente para os padrinhos de Guatemo, que só agora sacavam suas varinhas, preparando-se para o combate.

Foi com apreensão, então, que Noah viu surgir de dentro da floresta um grupo de cinco homens com varinhas em punho que, para sua infelicidade e dos amigos, estava claramente do lado do italiano. Ele engoliu em seco, fora avisado que Guatemo jogava sujo, mas dizer que aquilo era uma tremenda injustiça era muito pouco perto da realidade.

Por algum tempo, eles ficaram apenas se encarando, enquanto Guatemo se levantava com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto.

- Então, Black, surpreso? Acho que vocês não vão conseguir ganhar essa.

88888888888

O salão onde a família Black realizava as refeições estava estranhamente silencioso. Esse foi o primeiro pensamento do pai de Eric, o Rei, ao entrar. Mas, pensando bem, não era pra menos. Os garotos não haviam nem tomado café, indo direto para o local onde se realizaria o duelo.

Ficado curioso para saber como um duelo bruxo acontecia, mas os avisos de Sirius sobre o perigo haviam retirado facilmente essa idéia da sua cabeça.

Falando no senhor Black, ele já estava lá, fazendo a primeira refeição do dia. A sra. Black, no entanto, não estava presente. Ele descobrira através dos criados e de outros membros da família que não importava o quanto seu sangue fosse azul, para ela ele seria simplesmente um ser "não-bruxo" ou um sangue-ruim, como alguns diziam de maneira ofensiva.

Calmamente ele se sentou ao lado de seu anfitrião e começou a se servir. Sirius, que talvez também não apreciando aquele silêncio mórbido, abriu um sorriso no rosto.

-Bom dia, conselheiro Black.

-Espero que o seja, sua majestade... Teve uma boa noite de sono?

-Sim, sua hospitalidade é fascinante, a séculos não dormia tão bem.

-Temo que isso seja devido as feitiços silenciadores dos quartos, e não propriamente a uma casa tranqüila. – sorriu amargamente – Mas fico feliz em servi-lo bem, senhor.

-Feitiço silenciador, senhor Black? Que interessante. – os olhos da nova visita que descera para tomar seu café da manhã brilharam quando seus ouvidos captaram tal informação.

-Marlene, não me cause problemas, sim. – disse o Rei, já antevendo seus planos.

-Eu não pensei nisso, nem por um momento, meu pai. – respondeu, enquanto sentava-se a mesa – Onde estão todos?

-Onde estão seus irmãos? Pergunto eu.

Ela acenou displicentemente.

-Dormindo provavelmente.

-Eu não vou atrasar minha partida por conta deles.

Antes que Marlene pudesse mostrar seu desgosto com a idéia de uma partida, Chad entrou correndo, parecendo mais um servo sem modos do que um príncipe. Seu pai parecia claramente desgostoso com tal atitude vinda do filho.

-Richard, espero que você tenha um bom motivo para chegar aqui correndo como se fosse tirar o pai da forca.

O garoto engoliu em seco, por um segundo parecendo ter medo da reação do pai. Então falou:

- Sinto muito, meu pai, mas James está doente. – o rei o olhou com descrença, e o Sr. Black e Marlene o olharam como se pedissem alguma explicação. - Eu acordei e fui ao quarto de James, você sabe que ele gosta de dormir até tarde. Chegando lá eu o encontrei vomitando e aparentemente ele também está com febre, está muito quente. Eu acho que seria melhor o senhor dar uma olhada. Não creio que possamos seguir viagem para Camelot com ele desse jeito.

-Com mil demônios, mais essa agora. – chiou o rei levantando-se num pulo e saindo do aposento as presas, seguido, obviamente, pelo sr. Black. Deixando Marlene e Chad para traz, tempo o suficiente, para trocarem olhares satisfeitos.

88888888888

Em outro aposento uma risada doce inundou o ambiente após Vega ouvir da boca da própria tia o motivo que a impedira de retornar ao quarto na noite anterior.

-Então a senhora e o meu futuro sogro fizeram as pazes? – perguntou a jovem sorrindo marotamente – Será que posso esperá-la no altar do nosso casamento?

-Não é para tanto. Seu noivo continua sendo o filho bastarda do Alex eu ainda não estou a vontade com isso...

-Mas eu sou sua sobrinha preferida, isso deveria ser suficiente. – disse a outra fazendo beicinho – Além do mais, Jack disse que Cygnus e tia Perse casarão junto conosco...

Andrômeda balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro.

-Eu ainda não acredito no tamanho do problema que esse menino arrumou... Eu não sei como o Cygnus consegue ser tão irresponsável. Engravidar a Persephone? É um louco mesmo. E agora provavelmente estão naquele duelo... – suspirou profundamente – Merlin os proteja, que sejam mais espertos que os parentes de sua mãe.

A caçula já havia trocado a roupa de dormir e decidira descer para aguardar junto às irmãs e sua outra tia a volta dos rapazes.

-Eles serão. – disse ao se levantar da cama, não parecendo realmente preocupada com aquilo – Cygnus é um tolo, mas é o melhor duelista que eu conheço. E o Jack está com ele.

Andrômeda sorriu.

-Você confia tanto assim no seu noivo?

Vega sorriu em reposta, apenas concordando com a cabeça e abrindo em seguida a porta do quarto. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao se deparar com uma garota esquelética de cabelos loiros encaracolados, adornados com uma tiara que tinha o intuito de fazer com que desavisados percebessem quem ela realmente era.

Os olhos de Vega se estreitaram ao reconhecer a figura que estava pendurada no pescoço de Jack quando ela descia a escada, na noite anterior.

-Vega Black? – Marlene perguntou, e, sem esperar por resposta adentrou o quarto sem ser convidada – Você deixou a todos nós preocupados com sua retirada prematura da festa, senhorita. Vim ver como estava e me apresentar... – esticou a mão como que esperando que Vega a beijasse – Sou Marlene de Camelot, princesa da Inglaterra.

A morena deu um tapa na mãe estendida da outra, sob uma exclamação de surpresa de sua tia. Mas se a tal princesa esperava que ela lhe rendesse algum tipo de saudação apenas por respeito ao seu cargo, estava muito enganada.

-Eu sei bem quem você é... – rosnou – Uma rameira que não consegue arrumar um marido e tem que dar em cima dos noivos das outras, é isso que você é!

Marlene riu debochada enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o próprio peito.

-Ora se alguém tem que se sentir ultrajada aqui, minha cara, esse alguém sou eu. Afinal foi você quem apareceu do nada para interferir no meu relacionamento com o _Jack_... – a forma arrastada e melosa que a outra pronunciara o nome de seu noivo só fez o sangue de Vega ferver ainda mais.

As mãos se fecharam prontas para proferir um soco contra o queixo da loira. Só uma coisa a impediu de fazê-lo, a curiosidade.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Que eu e o seu _noivinho_ tínhamos um caso antes dele receber a missão de acompanhar o meu irmão até aqui.

A frase surpreendeu Andrômeda ainda mais, e fez com que Vega sentisse todos os músculos do seu corpo congelarem.

Percebendo o efeito que suas palavras alcançaram, Marlene sorriu de lado enquanto se punha a caminhar ao redor da rival, olhando-a de cima já que a outra era alguns centímetros mais baixa.

-Não que eu me importe, afinal o casamento com você é apenas para manter as aparências de bom moço junto ao meu pai, sabe. Nós continuaremos sendo amantes... – balançou a mão de um lado para o outro - Mas não acho justo que você se case sem saber da sua real condição ao lado dele.

-Condição?

-Sim, o casamento será de mentira... – sorriu Marlene – Sendo assim você será uma esposa de mentira também, eu não preciso explicar o que isso implica, preciso? Jack me garantiu que você não se importaria, mas eu preferi vir até aqui para ouvir da sua boca... – parou novamente a frente da outra, após ter completado o volta ao redor dela – Eu não estou disposta a dividir _meu_ homem com você.

-"_Seu _homem"?! – as palavras conseguiram tirar Vega de vez do sério, sem pensar duas vezes (na verdade ela não chegara a pensar se quer uma vez) ela voou no pescoço da princesa, sendo segurada, porém, pela tia, antes de alcançar seu intuito – Sua rameira desgraçada, Jack é _meu_ homem, entendeu bem? _MEU_!

A outra riu, não parecendo ter noção do perigo que correra ao enfrentar a caçula dos Black daquela forma. Exageros a parte, se Andrômeda não estivesse ali, era bem provável que nunca mais fosse encontrado nenhum vestígio da existência da loira sobre a face da Terra quando Vega tivesse terminado com ela.

Alheia a isso ela virou as costas para as outras e seguiu na direção da porta.

-Esteja avisada, Vega Black. O casamento será de mentira... Ou então eu me certificarei para que não haja casamento.

E dizendo isso se retirou, deixando uma Vega espumando de raiva para trás.

88888888888

Enquanto isso na biblioteca, não havia mais tempo para palavras.

**

* * *

CONTINUA...

* * *

**

_Ola galera!_

_Eu sempre me surpreendo que vocês ainda lêem essa fic, tem o que 3 anos que postamos ela?_

_Bom, tenho boas e mais noticias, a má é que os capítulos que nós escrevemos estão no fim. A boa é que existem mais uma alma caridosa entre as autoras que está disposta a continuar a escrever, além de mim kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, se bem que a Adara só promete, kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk._

_Mas espero que tenham gostado desse cap. Particularmente eu adoro a princesinha finalmente mostrando as garras. O que será que a Vega vai fazer com ela, heim???_

_Comentando os comentários._

_Clarissa Black__ – que bom que nos achou tb Clarissa! Comentários são sempre bem vindos, e saiba que sua insistência (e comentário ate em outra fic pedindo atualizações kkk) foi muito importante para que eu lembrasse de atualizar essa aqui viu!!!! Brigada._

_Michelle – Que bom que nos achou Michelle, já colocou o alerta pra saber quando atualizamos? Pq demora, mas a gente acaba atualizando sim._

_Murilo De P.Z__ – o bom e fiel Murilo, sempre presente em todos os caps. Sté e Eric ainda estão,... ah... conversando kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Temo que terá que esperar o próximo cap pára saber o que aconteceu. Valeu por sempre nos acompanhar._

_Então é isso,_

_Bjs a todos_

_Mira_


	45. Armadilhas Reais

**Capitulo XLIII**

**Armadilhas Reais**

O quarto de Persephone havia ficado subitamente vazio, apenas ela e Lynx restaram após uma sucessão de acontecimentos estranhos que fizeram com que Betel e Sté se retirassem e não voltassem mais.

No começo nenhuma das duas se importou muito, mas a angustia da espera dos rapazes só fez aumentar com o "sumiço" das irmãs.

-O que acha de esperá-los lá em baixo? – perguntou Linx à tia, em busca de algum movimento diferente. Até os resmungos e _praguejacões_ de sua mãe seriam bem vindos naquele momento.

Persephone por sua vez, discordou com a cabeça.

-Vá você, prefiro ficar aqui sozinha.

-Então ficamos as duas. – disse a outra lhe sorrindo.

Mais alguns minutos de silencio se seguiram quando a elfa da família voltou a aparecer.

-Senhor Black procurando menina Sté. – disse ela, assim que Linx lhe fez um sinal para falar.

-Stella não está aqui Willy. Você mesma a chamou à biblioteca, lembra? O que meu pai quer de tão urgente com ela?

-"Pícipe" igual está muito mau. Doente. _Senho_ Black disse que menina Sté pode ajuda.

-Príncipe igual? – perguntou Perse sem entender.

-Um dos gêmeos... – concluiu se Linx levantando – O que o rapaz está sentindo Willy?

-Willy não sabe. Príncipe igual vomita muito... Muito quente.

-Melhor ir ajudar, tia. Você fica bem?

-Eu vou com você. Eu entendo mais disso... – disse se levantando também – Só espero sinceramente que seja o entojado do Richard II a passar mal... Aquele insuportável merece mesmo colocar os "bofes" pra fora. – resmungou, saindo pela porta, com uma Lynx risonha atrás.

Quando chegaram próximo ao corredor destinado aos aposentos da família Real, as duas já sabiam porem que o enfermo se tratava de James, o irmão mais querido de Eric.

Depois de examiná-lo, Perse achou por bem chamar um curandeiro melhor qualificado com ela... Um medi-bruxo, talvez, afirmou ao cunhado e futuro sogro.

-Isso não me parece algo de procedência mágica, Sirius, murmurou enquanto conversavam junto ao Rei, em uma das salas do primeiro piso do castelo – Me parece alguma indigestão. O rapaz comeu em demasia ontem?

-E alguém conseguiu jantar depois do que você e o Cygnus me aprontaram, Persephone?

Ela não se deu ao trabalho de se envergonhar, estava mais preocupada com Cygnus e seu duelo, e com o príncipe e sua enfermidade.

-Bom, não tenho idéia do que possa ser, talvez pudéssemos chamar o Lestrange para dar uma olhada nele, ou quem sabe um medi-bruxo já formado. O garoto não corre perigo, mas se continuar a vomitar desse jeito vai ficar muito fraco e ai sim poderemos ter problemas. – comentou, acrescentando mentalmente um _"e já chega eu enjoando o tempo todo nesse castelo"._

Sob um aceno de concordância do rei, Sirius decidiu-se por Felix primeiro. E, aproveitando a estadia do cunhado, pediu que Alexander fosse chamá-lo o mais rápido possível.

88888888888

Vega levou mais tempo para descer do que o previsto, já que sua raiva demorou muito para ser controlada a um ponto que permitisse o conviveu social com as demais pessoas do castelo.

Quando chegou ao andar térreo, acompanhada de Andrômeda, foi com certa surpresa que avistou apenas Linx e Perse a fazer sala para dois dos filhos reais, um deles, a loira a qual Vega fez um esforço enorme para não agarrar-lhe pelo pescoço e arrancar-lhe os cabelos fio por fio, na frente do pai.

Com toda a altivez e o orgulho que ainda tinha, ela levantou a cabeça e seguiu para sentar-se ao lado de Persephone, sem trocar uma palavra com os demais, porem.

A jovem tia lhe tocou a mão, fazendo-a olhar em sua direção e sorriu preocupada.

-Está melhor? – Vega fez que sim, mas manteve-se calada.

-Onde estão as outras? – perguntou a tia Potter baixinho, após um cumprimento rápido à família real.

-Não sabemos... – disse Lynx no mesmo tom.

-E o que eles ainda fazem aqui? Pensei ter ouvido Sirius dizer que o Rei teria que ir embora cedo...

-Um dos príncipes está passando mal. Felix está lá em cima o examinado agora. Tio Alexandre o foi buscar com urgência... – respondeu Linx, então olhou a irmã caçula e a expressão contrariada – O que houve com a Vega ontem?

Andrômeda fez um aceno com a mão.

-Nada demais. O que aconteceu hoje é que é o problema... – e em tom de segredo ela relatou à sobrinha toda a cena que Marlene fizera no seu quarto, a poucos momentos atrás.

Lynx teve que segurar o palavrão nada educado que chegou a sua boca.

-Ela disse isso? – perguntou ainda incrédula, olhando a princesa de lado – Noah e Eric comentaram que ela tinha uma fixação exagerada pelo Jack, mas isso já é demais.

-Acha que ela mentiu? – perguntou a tia, descrente.

-Por Merlin tia Andy! Claro que ela mentiu. – bufou revoltada – Jack é apaixonado pela Vega. Mas essa não é a hora de nos preocuparmos com isso, o mais importante agora é que os rapazes voltem logo, sãos e salvos e...

O estrondo vindo da porta da frente as fez pular dos acentos e correrem para a entrada do castelo.

Eles haviam retornado afinal, com Jack visivelmente mancando e recebendo ajuda de Cygnus e Noah para caminhar, além de ferimentos pelos corpos de todos, sendo, os mais notáveis no ombro de Matt, no queixo de Cygnus e na mão de Noah. Eric era o que expunha menos cortes, mas parecia necessitar de cuidados assim como os demais.

-Graças a Merlin! – gritou Perse correndo para abraçar o _sobrinho-amante_. Que deixou Jack se apoiando apenas em Noah para lhe beijar demorado na boca.

Ao perceber que Jack corria os olhos pelo rol a procura de Vega, e temerosa de que a princesa fizesse às vezes de noiva preocupada no lugar da irmã, piorando ainda mais a situação entre eles, Lynx seguiu na direção dos amigos, abraçando-os levemente para não levantar muitas suspeitas sobre seu envolvimento com Noah.

-Que bom que estão todos bem. Como foi?

-Moleza... – disse o Jack, arrancando um leve sorriso do loiro.

-Convencido. – e voltando-se para a Black continuou - Nós quase não conseguimos. Se não fosse o Erick não sei o que teria sido da gente...

-É... Estou tentando entender como ele sabia todos aqueles feitiços também... – murmurou o Potter, ainda olhando ao redor - Onde está a pequena, Lynx? Não saiu do quarto ainda?

A imagem dela vindo da sala fez com que um sorriso brotasse da cara carrancuda que ele trazia até então. Porém, a noiva parou no meio do caminho, não parecendo feliz em vê-lo, nem preocupada com seu bem estar. Ele estranhou.

-Se prepara que a coisa aqui complicou pro seu lado, Jack... – sussurrou Lynx, após fingir maior preocupação com um dos ferimentos próximo ao ombro do futuro cunhado. E sob um olhar de incompreensão que ele e Noah lhe deram, acrescentou - A princesinha andou inventando coisas para a Vega. Disse a ela que vocês dois são amantes e que o casamento de vocês será de mentira...

Jack voltou os olhos chispando de raiva na direção de Marlene, que, pela presença do pai no recinto não se atrevera a se aproximar dele, mas fez questão de piscar o olho em sua direção, estampando um sorriso maroto de quem sabia ter conseguido criar uma desavença entre os noivos, outra vez.

Enquanto isso Sirius, que chegou ao rol de entrada acompanhado de Alexander, sorriu abertamente ao encontrar o filho e seus amigos todos bem.

-Vamos, vamos... – disse ao perceber que a cunhada não largara a boca de Cygnus tão facilmente – os rapazes precisam de descanso e cuidados...

O rei estava visivelmente aliviado, abrindo os braços na direção do filho bruxo que o olhou surpreso por um momento, como se aquela fosse a reação mais estranha e inesperada vinda do pai. Isso não passou desapercebido pelo patriarca dos Black, ele já havia visto o rei ter atitudes semelhantes com todos os filhos várias vezes, o que lhe fez imaginar o motivo de tal secura vinda do rapaz.

-Príncipe Eric? – chamou, quando o jovem ainda fazia cara de desagrado para o rei – Está tudo bem?

Eric voltou os olhos para ele, e algo na expressão do rapaz o fez ter certeza do que desconfiava.

-Ah, sim, Sr. Black, está sim. – virou-se na direção da escadaria – Só preciso de um pouco de descanso.

-Poderia antes de subir nos dizer onde está o verdadeiro príncipe? – soltou o mais velho, chamando a atenção de todo o grupo para eles.

Eric parou de andar. Soltou um arfar irritado antes de se virar por sobre os calcanhares.

-Perdão? Não compreendi a insinuação, Sr. Black.

-Você entendeu muito bem, mocinha. – rosnou o dono da casa – O verdadeiro príncipe teria abraçado o pai dele. Alias, você é a única insensível o suficiente para não ter esse tipo de reação por aqui, Betelguese!

O rei levantou a sobrancelha desconfiado enquanto os demais príncipes arregalavam os olhos, surpresos. Cygnus soltou finalmente a boca da noiva. Matt sorriu de lado enquanto Jack e Noah trocaram olhares de concordância já que todas as perguntas que tinham haviam acabado de ser respondidas.

-Como assim, conselheiro? – perguntou o Rei desconfiado – Está dizendo que esse não é meu filho e sim... Uma de suas filhas?

-Exatamente, senhor. Betel tem uma habilidade rara até mesmo entre os bruxos, ela é uma metamorfa... O que significa que ela pode assumir a forma que quiser... Não é isso, filha?

Com o olhar revoltado ainda preso as feições do pai, Betel se desfez do disfarce. Os cabelos negros cresceram de repente, o rosto quadrado se afinou e os traços masculinos ganharam a sutileza e a graça feminina.

-O senhor não precisava ter me desmascarado na frente de todos... – resmungou – Eu só fui ajudá-los. E o príncipe não tinha a menor condição de participar de um duelo bruxo.

-Ah, e ela ajudou muito, senhor Black. – disse Matt, saindo em sua defesa.

-Ajudando ou não, ela acaba de se meter numa encrenca das grandes. – murmurou Cygnus para Persephone – Olha quem está ali... – apontou com o queixo para a figura que jazia estarrecida num ponto a cima deles.

E assim como Perse, os demais também se deram conta de repente da presença melancólica no meio da escada.

-Felix... – murmurou Betel desconcertada enquanto Lentrange virava por sobre os próprios calcanhares e voltava a subir a escadaria, sem dizer uma palavra.

Mas antes que pudesse segui-lo, era a vez do rei de pedir explicações.

-O que quero saber agora é onde você escondeu o meu filho, mocinha?

-As meninas os trancaram na biblioteca... – responde sem pensar, correndo escada à cima atrás do noivo.

Houve um curto momento onde todos os presentes se entreolharam, e então, aqueles podiam andar normalmente seguiram para o cômodo citado, tendo o Sr. Black e o próprio Rei à frente.

Jack, Noah, Linx e Vega foram os únicos a permanecerem no rol. E desistindo de se fazer de desinteressada, a caçula seguiu até o noivo tomando o lugar de Noah no apoio que lhe dava.

-Achei que não viria falar comigo... – disse ele sorrindo pela atitude.

-Conversaremos depois, Potter. – rosnou em resposta.

-Pequena, seja lá o que a...

-Não fale o nome dela! – os olhos se fecharam como que tentando apaziguar a raiva que sentia, depois voltou a abri-lo - Já disse, conversamos depois. Agora trate de andar direito por que você pesa demais. - voltou-se para Noah - Ande cavaleiro, o que está esperando, acompanhe a minha irmã até a biblioteca, eu também quero saber o que está acontecendo.

-Não duvido nada que o sumiço de Stella tenha algo haver com tudo isso também... – disse a mais velha – A Willy a chamou cedo dizendo que a esperavam na biblioteca... Perai, e Betel falou "os prenderam"? Garanto que ela também estava presa lá à manhã toda e... – e após terminar a frase foi como se desse conta do ocorrido juntamente com os demais – Por Merlin!

-O que está esperando, Lynx! Vai logo!

Vega mal terminou o grito e ela e Noah já corriam desesperados pelos corredores, largando os noivos finalmente a sós.

-Só espero que Sté tenham mantido a cabeça no lugar... – murmurou ela incomodada.

-Eu também... Por que duvido que Eric tenha conseguido. – completou o noivo, visivelmente preocupado - ...Vamos, talvez cheguemos a tempo de evitar uma desgraça.

-Nessa sua lerdeza? Duvido.

88888888888

_Bom gente, é isso... já não tenho mais capítulos para postar... as meninas sumiram e a Adara nada de me ajudar a escrever mais (colocando a culpa nas outras, geral kkkkkkkkkkkk)._

_Se surgir algo novo eu posto, mas por enquanto declaro a fic em Hiatus!_

_Murilo De P.Z - !! Firme e forte sempre heim um amigo._

_Bom, espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb. Bjs._

_Clarissa Black –vc está passando da idade de ler??? E eu q já não tinha idade pra escrever isso qd eu comecei??? Kkkkkkkkkk_

_Bjs mil a todos que nos acompanharam ate agora._

_Mira_


End file.
